


UNE NOUVELLE ROUTE

by LadySybille



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Seine
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 64
Words: 161,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySybille/pseuds/LadySybille
Summary: Et si Javert sautait et survivait à sa chute ?Imaginons un monde dans lequel Valjean côtoyait Javert et dans lequel la Sûreté n'était pas un avenir si impossible à envisager !





	1. RÉSURRECTION

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Between the Dog and the Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783901) by [AmZ (Boanerges)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boanerges/pseuds/AmZ). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorsque Jean Valjean retrouve un vieil ami...ennemi...disparu...

Tout avait commencé après les barricades. Un sentiment de malaise s’était emparé de Jean Valjean. Ce n’était pas lié à la peur de l’arrestation. Pas après l’article paru dans _Le Moniteur_ lui apprenant la mort de l’inspecteur Javert, noyé dans la Seine dans un moment de folie passagère.

Le soulagement que ressentit l’ancien forçat à cette nouvelle inespérée le plongea dans un monde de remord et de culpabilité. Mais aussi un monde de liberté ! Javert était le dernier homme sur cette Terre à le connaître et à le poursuivre.

Un moment de folie passagère ! Valjean pria pour le repos de cette âme tourmentée, essayant de ne pas trop penser que sa liberté avait été obtenu au prix de la damnation d’un homme. Aussi horrible que soit cet homme en l’occurrence ; Javert n’avait pas mérité cela…

Mais Valjean était maintenant pris par un nouveau sentiment de malaise. Comme si les yeux si froids de l’inspecteur honni étaient toujours sur son dos malgré sa mort… Valjean se traita d’imbécile…

Plusieurs jours se passèrent ainsi. L’atmosphère encore un peu délétère suite aux barricades disparaissait. Des arrestations avaient lieu ici ou là. Valjean eut peur pour Marius de Pontmercy mais il était encore inconscient chez son grand-père, Cosette à son chevet. Et de toute façon, le seul homme qui pouvait réclamer son arrestation était dans la Seine…

 

Une fois, Jean Valjean se permit d’aller jusqu’à la préfecture de police. Il regarda les policiers partir pour leur patrouille et fut choqué de ne pas voir la haute silhouette de Javert parmi eux. Il remarqua les brassards de deuil que portaient la plupart des officiers. Pour Javert ? Et certainement d’autres collègues tombés lors des barricades… Mais alors qui le regardait avec tant d’intérêt ?

Valjean appela un des plus jeunes sergents, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur de la préfecture, en train de vérifier ses bottes.

« Monsieur ? Vous avez besoin d’aide ?, demanda le jeune homme en souriant, il avait sensiblement l’âge de Cosette.

\- Je cherche l‘inspecteur Javert, pourriez-vous m’indiquer où il se trouve ? »

Valjean savait la réponse mais il avait besoin de l’entendre pour sa tranquillité d’esprit. Le jeune sergent le regarda avec un air malheureux.

« Il est mort, monsieur. Mais il y a d’autres inspecteurs si vous le souhaitez.

\- Il est mort ?

\- Suicide, monsieur. Noyé dans la Seine.

\- Je l’ignorais. Veuillez me pardonner.

\- Il n’y a rien à pardonner, monsieur. Vous ne l’avez peut-être pas lu dans le journal, c’est tout.

\- C’est tout... »

Et Valjean crut bon de s’échapper en refusant poliment les propositions d’aide venant du jeune homme. On dut le regarder comme un fou mais il n’en eut cure.

Javert était mort. Bon sang ! Alors d’où venait cette sensation désagréable ? Cette impression de déjà-vu ? Valjean se traita encore une fois d’imbécile.

 

Des jours passaient. Ils devenaient des semaines. Valjean voyait avec désespoir sa bien aimée Cosette, sa fille chérie s’éloigner de plus en plus de lui. Toute à son Marius. Valjean joua encore le rôle de M. Fauchelevent et parla du contrat de mariage, des 600 000 francs. Une dot assez importante pour faire oublier les origines obscures de la jeune femme à M. Gillenormand.

Puis Cosette passa tous ses jours auprès de Marius, ne parlant que de son avenir, de leur avenir avec un sourire magnifique. Tandis que Valjean plongeait dans l’angoisse et la tristesse. Il en vint presque à envier le sort de l’inspecteur Javert.

Trois mois s’étaient écoulés, comme du sable entre ses doigts. Le mariage se préparait. Valjean fit semblant d’avoir un bras en écharpe pour ne pas signer d’un faux nom le registre de mariage de Cosette, la jeune baronne de Pontmercy. Puis il fuit le repas de noces. Puis il avoua la vérité à Marius. Puis il s’évada de la vie de Cosette. On ne le vit plus chez les Pontmercy. M. Fauchelevent était parti en voyage.

Et Valjean cessa de vouloir vivre…

 

Le sentiment d’être surveillé ne le quitta jamais. Les rares fois où Valjean se permettait une promenade, sur le chemin le menant chez Cosette, il se sentait épié, surveillé et le malaise s’accentuait. Valjean craignait que ce ne soit Thénardier puisque Javert était mort. Valjean avait même visité la tombe du policier, perdue dans un coin du cimetière, dans le carré des suicidés et des étrangers. Assez ironiquement, Javert se retrouvait enterré parmi les gens de son ethnie. Mais le policier, droit et intègre, ne méritait pas cela. Un enterrement en-dehors de la terre consacrée. Valjean pria pour lui. Voir la tombe ancra les choses dans la réalité. Devait le faire. Aurait du le faire en tout cas.

Et soudain, ce fut encore plus embrouillé. Valjean reçut un message incompréhensible. On le convoquait dans un café du quartier Saint-Michel. Un coin tranquille et assez mal famé. Un message qui disait laconiquement :

 

_Dans votre intérêt, venez au Café de l’Archange, ce soir 20 h._

 

Valjean songea avec horreur à Thénardier et à la Maison Gorbeau. Un nouveau chantage ? Valjean se rendit au rendez-vous la peur au ventre mais prêt à tout pour défendre la tranquillité de sa chère fille. Il faisait déjà nuit, il pleuvait. Le froid de l’automne tombait sur la ville. Un mois de septembre à Paris.

Le café était bondé. Au moins, cela réchauffa Valjean. Ces temps-ci l’ancien forçat se sentait devenir vieux et inutile, il oubliait de manger, de dormir… Voir des gens, les entendre discuter et boire lui faisait bizarre. Comme s’il était en-dehors du monde.

Le cabaretier l’accueillit avec un sourire professionnel et l’entraîna jusqu’à une table libre, dans un angle tranquille. Puis il apporta du vin et du pain sans que Valjean ne réclame rien. Des voix murmurèrent contre la boisson, trop mauvaise à leur goût. Valjean allait rétorquer qu’il ne souhaitait rien non plus lorsqu’une voix profonde et grave le fit sursauter.

« C’est le Mec qui paye le ginglard, alors vos gueules !

\- Ta gueule toi-même le rabouin ! J’ergote si je veux !, opposa un homme dans l’assistance.

\- Tu cherches le riff, l’arsouille ? Je peux faire un effort ! »

Valjean se redressa, il voulait voir qui avait cette voix ! Qui parlait ainsi ? Ce n’était pas possible. Il était… Et Valjean perdit le souffle.

Javert était là !

Javert était vivant !

Valjean se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, livide de peur.

Puis, les deux hommes se calmèrent et le malaise disparut dans le café. Manifestement, on devait craindre Javert car on s’excusa pour son emportement. Enfin, Valjean hésita à s’enfuir lorsqu’une silhouette massive s’assit à sa table.

« Hé le mastroquet, tu me sers un glace ?

\- Ça vient le rabouin ! Ça vient ! »

Et le cabaretier apporta un verre relativement propre et le posa devant l’inspecteur Javert avec déférence. Le policier remercia d’une inclinaison de la tête. Valjean n’avait pas quitté des yeux Javert. Il était vivant ! Dieu du Ciel ! Valjean ne savait pas quel sentiment le dominait, la peur ? Le soulagement ? La surprise ? En tout cas, l’homme avait changé. Il avait maigri, ses yeux étaient ourlés de cernes noires, il semblait épuisé. Ses joues étaient ornées de favoris, toujours, et ses cheveux longs étaient retenus par un ruban de couleur noire. Il tenait sa jambe gauche avec raideur et Valjean remarqua sa canne à pommeau plombé posée contre la table. A portée de sa main. Il ne portait pas d’uniforme de police, juste un costume civil. Javert eut un sourire sans humour en se voyant ainsi détaillé.

« Content de ce que vous voyez ? »

Javert continuait à vouvoyer Valjean, sans forcément s’en rendre compte.

« Vous êtes vivant ? »

La question était idiote et eut le mérite de faire rire Javert. Un rire sans joie, juste un souffle.

« Je le suis, en effet.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? J’ai lu votre avis de décès dans le journal !

\- La preuve qu’on ne doit pas avoir confiance dans la presse. N’est-ce-pas, _M. Perdu-en-Mer_  ?

\- Expliquez-moi !

\- Plus tard. Ce soir, je pensais que vous auriez d’autres questions pour moi.

\- Dans mon intérêt ?

\- Dans votre intérêt. »

Javert but quelques gorgées de son vin et grimaça. Il n’était pas bon, en effet, les hommes avaient raison de râler. Javert allait en parler au patron.

« Vous allez m’arrêter, c’est cela ? »

Javert regarda attentivement Valjean. Une vieille colère montait en lui, une vieille rancune que les eaux de la Seine n’avaient pas réussi à effacer.

« Non.

\- Je suis libre ? »

Valjean était si abasourdi qu’il semblait idiot. Javert se demanda s’il avait fait le bon choix tout compte fait. Mais à sa décharge, l’homme avait raison de se méfier de lui. Javert lui avait donné de nombreuses occasions de le faire.

« Vous êtes libre, en effet. »

Valjean allait se lever et partir, surpris de sa chance et pressé d’en profiter. Puis Javert le désarçonna, encore.

« Toutes mes félicitations à votre fille ! Une baronne ! Qui aurait cru cela de la fille d’une prostituée ? »

Cette fois, Valjean ne ressemblait plus à un idiot mais à Jean-le-Cric, une froide colère blanchissait ses traits. Cela plut à Javert.

« Que voulez-vous Javert ?

\- Une triste vie que celle de Jean Valjean. Combien de temps pensez-vous tenir avant de vous suicider ?

\- Je ne comprends pas ! »

Valjean perdait sa colère, il redevenait étonné et il n’aimait pas cela.

« Voyons ! Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, quelqu’un qui cesse de manger, de dormir, de sortir de chez lui n’est pas ce qu’on pourrait appeler heureux de vivre, non ?

\- Je m’incline devant vos connaissances en matière de suicide. »

Javert souriait cette fois et leva son verre en direction de Valjean. Un sourire avec trop de dents pour être vraiment agréable.

« Touché ! Cela fait des semaines que je vous surveille et que j’assiste à votre déchéance. Dieu ! Que c’était de longues fiançailles !

\- Vous m’avez surveillé ? Pourquoi ?

\- Allons Valjean ! »

Le rire fut perceptible cette fois et provoqua un silence attentif dans le café. Javert se tourna vers le patron du café et hurla :

« Hé le mastroquet ! Ton picton c’est de la merde ! T’aurais pas du rhum ?

\- Sur le compte de qui Javert ? »

 

Un nouveau venu était arrivé dans le café, accompagné par un homme large d’épaule et dépourvu de sourire. Valjean sentit une certaine reconnaissance mais n’arriva pas à mettre un nom sur le visage.

« Le mien, Vidocq. Le mien. Ce vin est un gaulé imbuvable.

\- Fais voir. »

Javert tendit son verre à l’homme avec mépris. Le dénommé Vidocq but à même le verre de Javert et sans autre cérémonie, il cracha sur le sol.

« Dégueulasse, en effet. On va avoir des mots avec le mastroquet. »

Le cafetier n’aima pas le regard mauvais posé sur lui par les hommes et soupira, blasé :

« Vous espérez quoi avec ce que vous me payez ? Un millésime ?

\- T’as du rhum ? File-leur des grogs. J’allonge la thune. »

Un concert d’applaudissements eut lieu dans le café. Valjean contemplait tout cela avec une certaine distance. Comme s’il était au spectacle.

« Merci le Mec, renchérit une voix dans la troupe de buveurs.

\- J’ai des nouvelles les enfants et j’ai besoin de votre attention. Vous avez bien mérité un verre aux frais de la princesse.

\- T’arriveras à te faire rembourser par Gisquet ?, demanda Javert, avec une pointe d’ironie dans la voix.

\- Qui te dit que Gisquet me refusera mes frais de réception ?

\- Vidocq... »

Un nouveau rire. Javert reposa ses yeux gris, si froids, sur Valjean. Le sourire disparut pour laisser la place à la concentration. Valjean se troubla, perdu sous le regard glacé du policier. Vidocq s’assit à leur table pendant que les hommes recevaient leur alcool.

« C’est donc lui, ce fameux Jean Valjean ?

\- Oui, maître.

\- Il me remet pas, je suis déçu Le-Cric. »

Ce surnom honni fit bondir Valjean et sourire les deux hommes en face de lui.

« Je t’ai pourtant reconnu Le-Cric.

\- Je vous ai rencontré ?

\- Pas vraiment mais on s’est croisé ici ou là sur les chantiers de Toulon.

\- Vous êtes un forçat ? »

Cette fois, Valjean dut admettre qu’avec une bouche bée, il avait vraiment l'air d'un imbécile.

« Tu es sûr de toi Javert ?

\- Vingt ans de course-poursuite. Ma plus longue chasse à l’homme. Mon plus bel échec. »

Les paroles étaient amères, Javert les noya dans le vin, aussi mauvais qu’il soit. Une main se posa sur le verre et l’empêcha d’avancer jusqu’à la bouche. Javert fronça les sourcils, il était tellement égal à lui-même avec cette expression que Valjean retint son souffle. Javert, l’homme des barricades, l’inspecteur de Montreuil.

« J’ai besoin de tes idées claires pas d’une séance d’apitoiement.

\- Merde Vidocq ! Tu as ma vie, laisse-moi mes regrets.

\- Va te faire foutre le cogne. Je t’ai à ma botte. »

Javert baissa la main et reposa docilement le verre sur la table. Le gris si clair de ses yeux était devenu orageux et un tic nerveux agitait sa paupière. Vidocq se voulut conciliant et murmura sur un ton de conspirateur :

« Il va y avoir de l’embrouille chez le Comte de Sans-Fond, ce soir. Tu veux en être ?

\- Je veux Patron-Minette, le reste… »

Javert leva la main comme pour chasser un moustique. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Jean Valjean. Mais le forçat évadé avait compris que ce regard froid le traversait sans le voir. D’ailleurs cela commençait à gêner Valjean. Javert semblait absent.

« Je te l’ai promis le cogne… Mais ce soir, c’est le Comte de Sans-Fond !

\- Rien à battre mais comme mon avis ne compte pas...

\- Bien parlé le cogne ! »

Et Vidocq posa une main amicale sur l’épaule de Javert. Enfin, il répondit à Jean Valjean.

\- Je suis un forçat. Évadé comme toi. Rattrapé comme toi. Libéré comme toi. Avec un passeport comme toi.

\- Plus dangereux que vous, renchérit Javert, vouvoyant toujours Valjean.

\- Et je suis devenu un mouchard pour les cognes puis un chef parmi les cognes. Qu’en dis-tu Le-Cric ?

\- Un chef ?

\- Le chef de la Sûreté, rétorqua Javert. Pour ce que cela vaut... »

Un gigantesque éclat de rire retentit dans le café. Vidocq riait aux larmes et Javert souriait, enfin une étincelle de vie illuminait son regard de glace.

« Tu l’as dit Javert !

\- Et vous m’avez rencontré à Toulon ?, reprit Valjean.

\- Il est poli ton petit fagot, Javert, il me dit « vous », tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui !

\- Il gèlera en Enfer le jour où je te vouvoierais. »

Une forte tape sur l’épaule secoua le corps entier de l’inspecteur, lui arrachant une grimace de souffrance. Vidocq fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

« Toujours ton bras ?

\- On guérit pas comme ça d’un coup de surin, Vidocq, tu devrais le savoir.

\- Merde ! Que fais-tu là alors ?

\- Branle-bas de combat ! Tu m’as sifflé, je suis venu. Je suis un chien bien dressé.

\- Tu montreras ça à Satenay, il a fait des études de médecine !

\- Je sais ! Satenay est bon à la découpe. »

Cette fois, Vidocq ne dit rien lorsque Javert vida d’un coup le contenu de son verre de vin.

« Sur des milliers de forçats, je me souviens de pas mal de noms. Le tien en particulier ! _Jean-Le-Cric_  ! Fort comme un bœuf mais bête comme ses arpions.

\- Merci pour la description, lança Valjean, indigné.

\- C’est la vérité, Le-Cric ! Dix-neuf ans pour un pain, tu pouvais pas patienter au lieu de jouer la fille de l’air ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! »

On apprécia l’utilisation du tutoiement. Vidocq leva son verre et sourit, suffisant.

« Le-Cric ! T’as pas changé ! Toujours prêt à casser de la gueule !

\- Je vais partir, » asséna Valjean, mécontent.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Valjean se leva. Cette fois, il alla jusqu’au bout du mouvement et se dressa face aux deux hommes. Vidocq était amusé et le contemplait avec un air moqueur insupportable, Javert semblait...déçu… Impossible de savoir pourquoi.

« Trois mois à patienter…

\- T’as perdu la main, Javert. Faut t’y faire ! Tu sais plus juger d’un homme.

\- Je ne le sais que trop bien... »

Vidocq regardait Valjean et se mit à rire. Mais Valjean ne partait pas, il était hypnotisé par la main de Javert. Sa main droite posée sur la table et qui se couvrait de sang petit à petit, gouttant sur le bois maculé de graisse. N’y tenant plus, Valjean se rassit et captura les doigts de Javert, le faisant sursauter. Le policier se recula d’un coup sec avec une expression d’horreur. Valjean se recula aussi, sous la menace d’un petit pistolet que Vidocq avait sorti de nulle part.

« Tu espères faire quoi Le-Cric ?

\- Il saigne ! Putain, regarde-le ! »

Valjean fut ébahi par ses propres mots, un juron venant de lui ?! Toute cette affaire le ramenait des années en arrière.

Mais Vidocq avait entendu et il poussa aussi un juron lorsqu’il vit le sang. Mais personne ne put saisir les doigts de Javert, le policier gronda, menaçant :

« On ne me touche pas ! Vidocq, pense à tenir le crachoir ! Ça commence à vieillir ici et si tu veux aller chez le Comte de Sans-Fond…

\- Très bien, acquiesça Vidocq. Mais on parlera de tout ça après.

\- Sûr ! Compte sur moi pour te faire un rapport détaillé en trois exemplaires sur l’état de ma santé. Je suis bon en paperasse, n’est-ce-pas _monsieur le maire_  ? »

Valjean ne sut pas quoi dire face à cette nouvelle attaque.

Vidocq se leva à contre-cœur et se mit à parler. Un bourgeois assez riche allait être victime d’une attaque le soir-même, Vidocq avait reçu l’information par ses petits oiseaux et il voulait arrêter la bande. Histoire de prouver au préfet et au ministre que la Sûreté continuait à faire de la belle ouvrage. On demandait des volontaires, il y avait des risques assez élevés à prendre.

Valjean écoutait d’une oreille distraite, il était toujours concentré sur la main de Javert, sur le sang qui mouillait la table et devait avoir humidifié le manteau. Javert le regardait et soupira. _M. le maire_  ! Combien de fois il avait grondé le policier sur son manque de prévoyance ? Sur sa prise de risque ? Blâmant le courage de Javert alors que c’était justement la seule chose qui faisait sa fierté. Exaspérant _monsieur Madeleine_  !

Javert soupira encore puis se leva et retira son manteau. Sa veste. Valjean le contemplait interloqué. Puis la chemise apparut, tachée de sang sur tout le bras. Valjean déglutit. Lentement, Javert remonta la manche et dévoila la blessure. Un bandage tomba sur le sol, rouge écarlate. Ceci fait, il réclama de l’eau propre et un chiffon au cabaretier, s’attirant un regard mauvais de Vidocq. Il sourit en s’inclinant avec déférence. Enfin, il tendit le tout à Jean Valjean.

« Allez-y, amusez-vous. Si cela peut retirer ce souci de votre esprit.

\- Mais je ne suis pas médecin !

\- Ce sera toujours mieux que Satenay et ses ongles noirs de crasse. J’ai du mal à me bander tout seul. »

Valjean s’empara de l’eau et du chiffon et lentement il se mit à frotter le bras. La plaie apparut, une longue estafilade encore sanguinolente. Il haleta et s’empressa de la laver le plus doucement possible. Javert sourit, amusé de tant de soin et de prévenance.

«  _Dans votre intérêt_ signifie que je voulais vous sortir de votre situation, lança Javert.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Je n’ai pas perdu ma vie pour vous voir mourir de faim et de chagrin trois mois après ! Je vous ai surveillé dés que je fus en mesure de le faire.

\- Perdu votre vie ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Valjean avait fini de laver. Javert se mit à fouiller dans les poches de son manteau et en sortit une petite boite métallique. Il la posa devant Valjean.

« Ouvrez-la. Prenez la bouteille et versez-en sur la plaie. Ensuite, enroulez la bande autour d’elle et ce sera parfait. »

Valjean obéit, dans la boîte se trouvaient un bandage propre et une petite bouteille d'un liquide ambré, une cheville de bois sembla incongrue à Valjean mais le fil et les aiguilles lui en firent comprendre l'intérêt. Valjean ouvrit la bouteille et renifla l’odeur du liquide. Il blêmit.

« De la teinture d’iode ? Mais vous…

\- Versez ! On n’a pas toute la nuit ! »

Valjean fit ce qu’on lui avait dit et versa. Javert siffla sous la douleur et ce fut tout. Valjean banda soigneusement la plaie. Javert se rhabilla. Seules quelques gouttes de sueur glissant sur le front attestaient de la souffrance occasionnée par cette opération.

« Bien ! Vous serez plus concentré maintenant !

\- Vous étiez déjà ainsi à Montreuil ?

\- J’étais déjà ainsi à Toulon ! Mais je l’admets, j’ai vieilli, j’aurai du éviter le surin de ce tire-laine. Manque de rapidité !

\- Votre jambe ? »

Javert devint sombre, un autre sujet à éviter manifestement.

« Donc, je vous ai fait venir Valjean pour vous aider à œuvrer dans votre intérêt pour une fois.

\- Que me voulez-vous ?

\- Vous savez qui sont les hommes présents ici ce soir ?

\- Non, mais ce ne sont pas des hommes respectables, c’est cela ?

\- Il n’y a aucun homme respectable ici. »

Valjean eut envie de s’opposer. _Et vous ?_ Mais il préféra se taire.

« Donc, si ces hommes sont là c’est pour la récompense.

\- De l’argent ? »

Valjean ne put s’en empêcher. Il avait parlé avec cet air supérieur de M. Madeleine qui agaçait tellement l’inspecteur. M. Madeleine et ses millions, M. Madeleine et son usine… Qu’avait-il à faire avec de l’argent ? Si c’était l’appât que Javert avait prévu, en effet, le policier ne savait plus juger des hommes.

« Pas tous. Certains viennent pour se rendre utile, d’autres pour la vengeance. D’autres, enfin, pour le pardon.

\- Le pardon ? »

Encore ! Encore une fois, Javert l’avait décontenancé, Valjean en fut dépité.

« Un pardon, Valjean, et vous cessez de vous laisser mourir et vous retournez vers cette fille Cosette. Et je vous rembourse ma dette.

\- Votre dette ?

\- Je ne peux plus offrir ma vie, alors je vous offre un pardon.

\- Mais en échange de quoi ?

\- Un travail en collaboration avec Vidocq. »

Javert prit un souffle d’air. Comme s’il se noyait ou que tout à coup ses poumons refusaient de fonctionner.

« Avec moi.

\- Travailler avec vous ? Pour faire quoi ?

\- Arrêter Patron-Minette ! »

Vidocq était revenu, il posa une main possessive sur l’épaule de Javert et se pencha pour murmurer :

« Sa grande obsession après toi, Valjean. Arrêter Patron-Minette !

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda innocemment Valjean.

\- J’ai mes raisons, jeta Javert.

\- Elles ne sont pas toutes bonnes, s’écria Vidocq.

\- C’est mon problème.

\- Javert… », murmura Vidocq sur un ton blasé.

L’inspecteur ne répondit pas et vida un nouveau verre. Valjean avait perdu le compte, combien de verres avait bu Javert ? Deux ou trois ? Vidocq dut avoir la même pensée car il écarta la bouteille de vin et la posa sur une autre table derrière eux. Javert sourit, trop de dents, aucun amusement.

« Qui vient à la fête ?

\- Seulement Roussin et Tape-dur, les autres rentrent au bercail. Paraît que les archers vont faire une descente rue de la Madeleine.

\- Leroux ne m’en a rien dit.

\- T’es mort l’inspecteur, faudrait peut-être t’y faire, non ?

\- Leroux est un homme de confiance ! Pourquoi la Sûreté collabore avec la Force ?

\- Gisquet a fait une demande officielle !

\- De Dieu !

\- Oui, mon cher. Rue de la Madeleine se tient un escroc notoire que Gisquet rêve de serrer. Paraît qu’il fait dans le chantage pour les gens de la haute.

\- Je préférerai aller rue de la Madeleine plutôt que chez le Comte.

\- T’es mort, Javert, et si tu veux Patron-Minette il vaut mieux le rester encore un peu.

\- La Seine est toujours là. Elle m’attendra bien encore un peu. »

Une claque gifla l’arrière de la tête de Javert. Vidocq avait un visage pâle de colère.

« Approche-toi de la Seine mon mignon et je te fais enfermer dans un sanatorium pendant six mois. Tu veux en goûter ? »

Javert ne dit rien, il se tenait assis, raide et serrait les dents. A les broyer. Valjean donna un répit aux deux hommes en lançant :

« Donc, on m’offre un pardon officiel contre une collaboration active ?

\- Il a du mal à entraver ton pote, Javert, mais on va l’excuser pour ce soir. Te voir ressuscité ça doit faire beaucoup à encaisser. »

Après ces quelques mots, Vidocq changea de personnage et devint tout à coup poli et déférent.

« Il est tout à fait vrai que je peux vous obtenir un pardon officiel, monsieur Valjean. C’est une chose que j’obtiens contre de bons et loyaux services. Le ministre m’est redevable de quelques faveurs. Mais pour cette récompense, j’ai besoin de votre soutien et de votre étroite collaboration.

\- Ce soir ?

\- Et tous les autres soirs ! Et aussi les jours ! L’inspecteur Javert m’a parlé de vous en des termes très élogieux. Il pense que vous feriez une pratique de choix dans ma société. Il m’a vanté votre honnêteté, votre dévouement, votre courage avec beaucoup d’insistance.

\- Vidocq, souffla Javert, tu t’écoutes parler !

\- Bref, il veut vous offrir un pardon désespérément alors il m’a convaincu de vous engager.

\- Ainsi, je serais libre d’user de mon nom ?

\- Une fois le travail effectué, oui.

\- Vous ne me demanderez plus rien ?

\- Je ne suis pas maître-chanteur, » sourit Vidocq.

Les regards convergèrent vers Javert. L’homme, distraitement, jouait avec un morceau de pain, roulant de la mie entre ses doigts, indifférent à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Comme le silence se prolongeait, Javert comprit qu’on attendait de lui une réponse, nette et précise.

« Je ne suis plus inspecteur de police et de toute façon je ne suis plus capable de vous arrêter. »

Ces paroles, si impersonnelles, furent la seule réponse que daigna offrir Javert. Valjean réfléchit. Obtenir un pardon était inespéré, retourner dans la vie de Cosette était impossible...mais pouvoir finir une vie dans la légalité... Quelques années à vivre en étant Jean Valjean...

Et Valjean prit une décision comme certains se jettent à l'eau.

« J'en suis ! »

Vidocq sourit avec béatitude, Javert se fendit d'un petit hochement de tête pour acquiescer.

 

Le chef de la Sûreté, Eugène-François Vidocq se releva et d'une voix de stentor, il s'écria :

« En route, les mômes, il y a du turbin à écoper. »

Javert se leva et saisit sa canne. Valjean l'imita et souffla en voyant l'inspecteur boiter bas. Que diable était-il arrivé à sa jambe ?

Deux hommes partirent à leur suite, ce qui porta à six l'expédition nocturne. Deux fiacres attendaient à l'extérieur du café, Vidocq en prit un et fit monter Javert et Valjean avec lui. L'autre était pour les hommes de main.

« Tu me mets au parfum ?, demanda Javert, baillant d'ennui.

\- Avec plaisir, mon prince. Mais si tu m'avais écouté dans le café...

\- Je me faisais soigner, le Mec. Au moins je ne pisse pas le sang sur le velours d'Utrecht. »

Un souvenir précis vint à Valjean et le regard entendu que Javert posa sur lui lui prouva que c'était voulu. Un velours d'Utrecht, du sang, de la boue... Javert sourit de voir Valjean aussi troublé.

« Le Comte est victime de harcèlement, il m'a demandé de l'aider à faire face. Ses tourmenteurs viennent ce soir, il doit assurer une livraison. Le Comte souhaiterait que ce soit la dernière.

\- Il ne s'en est jamais plaint avant...

\- Ils réclament de la chair fraîche, ces gens sont sans manière !

\- Quoi ? Sa fille ?

\- On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez intelligent inspecteur ?

\- Il y a longtemps... Quand j'étais encore en vie !

\- Dieu ! Avoue que t'aimes sortir des phrases comme ça Javert !!! »

Et le rire fut communicatif. Même Valjean s'y joignit.

 

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite rue perdue dans la pénombre, sous une pluie froide qui les trempa en quelques instants. Vidocq plaça ses hommes autour de lui et leur rappela la prudence requise. Il fallait rejoindre la maison du comte par l'arrière-cour. Calme, silence, discrétion !

Puis Vidocq finit en ordonnant qu'il ne fallait pas hésiter à tirer pour tuer car en face ils n'hésiteraient pas. Valjean blanchit, il n'avait jamais tué une personne. Javert glissa ses mains dans les poches de son carrick et en sortit deux pistolets d'officier de l'armée. Il en tendit un à Valjean en murmurant :

« Votre gendre a toujours mes coups de poing. Je n'ai plus que ça à vous offrir.

\- Je ne vais pas tirer Javert !, refusa Valjean.

\- Alors frappez mais ne vous faites pas tuer ! Je vous ai amené ici pour vous sauver pas pour vous assassiner. »

Vidocq posa une main sur le bras de Javert et se pencha pour lui asséner :

« Pour sa première mission, charge-toi de ton arpette ! Il me semble un peu nerveux.

\- Cela va sans dire... »

Puis, ce fut le silence. Chacun suivit Vidocq et Javert. L'inspecteur resta près de Valjean puis il le fit sursauter en glissant son bras sous le sien, se rapprochant de son oreille. Un souffle chaud aux senteurs de vin bon marché.

« Le Comte est un proxénète, Valjean. Il doit payer des frais à un mac un peu trop gourmand. Guerre de clan. Mais le Comte ne veut pas partager sa fille. D'où notre présence.

\- La police défend les proxénètes ?  _Vous...?_ »

 _« Vous défendez les proxénètes ? »_ faillit s'écrier Valjean mais il se tut et se demanda si le monde pouvait tourner plus étrangement ce soir.

Les hommes obéirent aux ordres, passèrent dans l'arrière-cour et entrèrent dans un immeuble sombre par la porte de derrière. Et il fallut attendre dans la pénombre. Une pièce qui sentait l’urine et le moisi. Un cagibi ? Valjean tenait toujours le bras de Javert contre le sien et trouva cela apaisant. Depuis quand associait-il Javert à l'idée d'apaisement ? Non, le monde avait sombré ce soir.

Il fallut attendre longtemps et enfin des cris résonnèrent. Vidocq ne dit rien mais il claqua des doigts.

 

Et Javert s'élança, les hommes sur ses talons, Valjean un peu en arrière. Vidocq ne vint pas.

On ouvrit une porte et on tomba sur un salon éclairé par quelques lampes tamisées où se trouvaient des femmes dévêtues et des hommes armés de pistolet. On criait de peur, on arma les chiens des pistolets. Il y eut un instant d'incertitude, les deux camps s'observaient, indécis. Javert et ses hommes de main face à huit malfrats, armés de barres de fer et de pistolets.

Javert hurla de sa voix profonde, pleine d'autorité :

« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation les enfants ! On va être gentil et se laisser emmener.

\- Dans tes rêves le cogne, grogna un des types.

\- On va devoir être plus convaincant, » reprit Javert.

Un je-ne-sais-quoi dans le ton de l'inspecteur fit dresser les poils dans la nuque de Valjean. Souvenir de Montreuil ?

« Et tu vas faire quoi le cogne ? T'as pas le droit de tirer !

\- Je ne suis plus un cogne. »

Et Javert tira, sans sommation, sans hésitation, sans pitié. Un des hommes tomba à genoux et chacun resta livide devant la scène. Javert jeta le pistolet sur le sol et d'un geste sûr, il sortit le deuxième de sa poche.

« D'autres volontaires ?

\- Putain, salopard ! Tu vas le payer ! 

\- A votre service. »

Des pistolets tirèrent mais la fumée rendit bientôt les choses indéfinissables. Les femmes s'étaient couchées sur le sol et rampaient vers la sortie. Valjean regardait sans comprendre les hommes se battre les uns contre les autres. Javert avait maille à partir avec un des criminels, il était coincé contre le mur et rendait coup sur coup. Son bras blessé l'handicapait. Cela fouetta l'ancien forçat. Jean-Le-Cric se jeta sur le type et le bloqua dans une prise vicieuse. L'homme hurla de douleur tandis que ses bras étaient tordus dans le dos. Javert reprit son souffle en caressant sa gorge puis s'approchant du type, il lui décocha un coup de crosse assez vigoureux qui l'assomma pour un temps. Valjean laissa tomber la poupée de chiffon sur le sol. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, surpris de se voir tout à coup. Puis Javert brisa le sortilège et retourna au combat. Valjean le suivit.

Après force coups de poing, coups de pieds, coups de matraque, les huit hommes étaient à terre, les poucettes bien en place. L'homme sur lequel Javert avait tiré était bien en vie, la balle n'avait fait que frôler le bras. Douloureux mais pas mortel. Juste de l’esbroufe pour galvaniser les troupes et dérouter l'adversaire. Sur le sol, un blessé grave, côté Sûreté.

Enfin, lorsque ce fut fait, un applaudissement retentit depuis la porte. Vidocq contemplait la scène, tout sourire.

« C'est très bien, les enfants. Vous avez assez joué maintenant il faut rentrer à la maison. »

Javert ne dit rien, lentement il s'écarta dans l'ombre et laissa la place à son chef. Il se posta contre le mur et sortit sa tabatière. Le policier s'octroya une prise de tabac.

Valjean se rapprocha de lui, un peu surpris par le calme suivant la tempête, un peu nerveux à cause de l'adrénaline qui avait couru dans ses veines. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant !

Javert le vit venir se poster à ses côtés avec un sourire tordu. Valjean aperçut un bel hématome en train de fleurir sur la pommette du policier et du sang glisser le long d’une arcade sourcilière.

« Du tabac Valjean ?

\- Merci Javert. Je ne prise pas.

\- Un verre ?

\- J'ai assez bu pour plusieurs nuits.

\- Une femme ?

\- Javert !, » rétorqua Valjean, choqué.

Javert se tourna vers Valjean et répondit très sérieusement :

« Après un combat comme celui-ci, il est normal de vouloir satisfaire un besoin naturel. Roussin aime se faire tailler une plume, je pense qu'il va choisir la blonde.

\- Quoi ? »

Un des hommes s'approcha en effet des filles et parla à l'oreille de l'une d'elles. Une jolie blonde. Elle fut choquée puis acquiesça et les deux disparurent de la pièce. Valjean était horrifié. Javert riait doucement. La nervosité était encore palpable dans l’air.

« Et vous ? Vous voulez une fille ?

\- Moi ?, fit Javert, surpris qu'on puisse accoler une telle idée à sa personne. Je n'en ai aucun besoin. Le tabac me suffit. Et l'alcool. »

Le silence retomba entre les deux hommes. On entendait Vidocq questionner et tempêter. La victime était enfin venue aux nouvelles, un petit homme assez âgé et passablement bien habillé. Il était mécontent du combat, du sang et des dégâts occasionnés par les balles. Vidocq argumentait, râlait et écrivait. A lui la paperasse, à lui les réunions avec le préfet, à lui les lauriers. L'homme qui l'accompagnait depuis le départ remplissait des dépositions. Javert contemplait tout cela avec un air lointain, détaché de tout. Il fut une époque où c'était lui qui remplissait des procès verbaux d'arrestation...

Valjean se sentait tellement nerveux, tellement excité, ses mains se fermaient et s'ouvraient sans cesse, elles avaient frappé. _Jean-Le-Cric_. Javert lança d'une voix sourde :

« Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait Valjean ?

\- Quoi ?

\- D'être vivant !

\- En fait, j'ai besoin d'un verre !

\- Je vous accompagne monsieur le maire. »

Un tantalus, du cognac de qualité et les deux hommes buvaient tranquillement. Puis Valjean vit Javert pâlir en se tenant contre le mur. Il réagit aussitôt en glissant une main sous un coude pour soutenir le policier. Javert gela sous le toucher.

« Vous devriez rentrer chez vous Javert pour vous reposer !

\- Me reposer... »

Un sourire méprisant déforma les traits de l'inspecteur. Valjean ne comprenait pas mais il sentit l'humidité qui empesait le manteau. La blessure devait s'être rouverte. Cette fois Valjean redevint M. Madeleine et voulut faire plier son chef de la police.

« Je vais vous ramener chez vous ! Indiquez-moi votre adresse !

\- Non… Il est loin le temps de Montreuil et…

\- JAVERT !, » hurla une voix. Vidocq !

Et Javert s’éloigna de Valjean, le visage fermé et impassible. Un bon chien bien dressé rejoignant son maître.

 

Jean Valjean regardait l’ex-inspecteur Javert. L’homme répondait aux questions à son tour, il devait raconter l’arrestation. Le secrétaire de Vidocq (?) prenait des notes et le chef de la Sûreté hochait la tête, approbateur. Javert se tenait droit, raide, au garde-à-vous, les mains croisées dans le dos. Il parlait sur un ton monocorde, exposant simplement les faits. Mais Valjean revoyait son chef de la police, combien de fois Javert lui avait joué cette scène précisément ? Et cependant, Valjean se souvenait des yeux brillants de colère de l’inspecteur. Être obligé d’obéir à un forçat déguisé sous les traits d’un maire ! Javert en avait tellement souffert… Valjean également… Des yeux étincelants de haine, ils étaient éteints aujourd'hui. Valjean se demanda pourquoi.

Puis Vidocq sembla enfin quitter son allure de chef pour devenir plus amical. Il posa une main sur l’épaule de Javert, faisant toujours grimacer celui-ci, et l’entraîna vers Valjean.

« Maintenant vous allez vous coucher les hommes. Je ne veux pas vous voir avant au moins deux jours !

\- Vidocq…, voulut argumenter Javert.

\- Non, opposa fermement Vidocq. Tu ramènes notre jolie _fleur-de-bagne_ chez elle et tu rentres à la maison. Roussin est parti chercher les archers, cela va grouiller de cognes dans quelques minutes. Ils ne doivent pas voir vos deux fantômes.

\- Très bien, concéda Javert. »

L’inspecteur se dirigeait vers la porte arrière lorsque Vidocq lui lança sur un ton amusé :

« Au fait, je viens de faire le lien ! Vous êtes tous les deux mort noyés, c’est jouasse.

\- A en mourir de rire, » répondit Javert entre ses mâchoires serrées.

Et Javert n’eut aucun scrupule à claquer violemment la porte de la maison du Comte de Sans-Fond. Valjean le suivait, selon sa nouvelle habitude. Javert ne dit rien jusqu’à ce qu’ils furent assis dans le fiacre de Vidocq.

Le silence était inconfortable, ce fut Valjean qui le brisa :

« Votre blessure s’est rouverte ? »

Javert sursauta, clairement sorti de ses pensées. Valjean répéta et Javert examina sa main, comme s'il se rappelait son existence.

« Il semblerait.

\- Vous avez reçu un coup de couteau ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans le cadre d’une enquête ?

\- Oui.

\- C’était un voleur vous avez dit et…

\- Suffit !, lança Javert sèchement. Cette « collaboration » n’a pour but que de vous permettre d’obtenir un pardon, elle ne signifie ni amitié, ni rapprochement. Il faut que ce soit bien clair pour vous !

\- Mais…

\- Non, Valjean. Nous n’avons rien en commun alors ne vous forcez pas à avoir de l’empathie pour moi. Ma matraque n’est pas un accessoire de mode. »

Cette menace amusa et fâcha Valjean, il préféra en rire.

« Mais je ne me force pas à…

\- Valjean, » fit Javert, blasé. 

Et le silence revint dans le fiacre.

Arrivés rue de l’Homme-Armé, Valjean descendit mais il se tourna vers Javert.

« Quand vous reverrais-je ?

\- Quand vous recevrez un nouvel ordre de mission. En attendant, portez-vous bien Valjean.

\- Vous aussi Javert. »

Un rire si méprisant éclata qu’il choqua l’ancien forçat et le fiacre disparut.

 _« Je vous attendrai »_ avait dit l’inspecteur Javert le soir des barricades. Il n’avait pas attendu, manifestement il avait vraiment sauté et un miracle l’avait sauvé…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEXIQUE DE L'ARGOT
> 
> A  
> Un arpion : un pied  
> Un argousin, un rien : un garde-chiourme  
> Avoir le tracque : craindre, épouvanter, effrayer, avoir peur  
> L'atout : l'estomac  
> Un archer, un cogne, un roussin : un policier  
> Un arsouille: un ivrogne, un idiot  
> Un arpette : un apprenti  
> L’affe : la vie  
> L’aboulée : l’accouchement, une femme accouchée


	2. COLLABORATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et les choses prennent forme...  
> En remerciant chaleureusement les personnes qui ont lu et qui ont apprécié. Spécialement Groucha...dont sa nouvelle le convict et le garde m'a beaucoup inspirée...

Les jours défilèrent sans aucune nouvelle. Jean Valjean retomba avec surprise dans la monotonie des heures. Il reprit sa vie sans intérêt mais cette fois une certaine impatience le saisit.

L'impatience de revoir Javert ! Qui l'eut cru ?

Plusieurs jours défilèrent avant de recevoir un nouveau message laconique :

 

_Ce soir, 20 heures, Café Suchet, rue de la Faisanderie_

 

Son cœur s'affola, il en fut tellement content, tellement surpris. Javert avait raison, Valjean se sentait vivant. La journée fut longue et sans fin. N'y tenant plus, l'ancien forçat quitta sa demeure une heure trop tôt. Pour marcher dans les rues. Évacuer l'énervement.

Le café Suchet était d'un autre niveau que le café de l'Archange. Une clientèle de la bourgeoisie moyenne se tenait là, à boire de l'alcool et manger des saucisses. Valjean avait prévu une tenue simple, discrète, il s'en félicita.

A l'heure exacte, Valjean entra dans l'établissement, un peu perdu sur ce qu'il devait faire. Le patron du café le regarda s'approcher et lui proposa une table dans un angle agréable. Valjean ne savait pas quoi dire, il espérait tellement voir Javert.

« Je cherche quelqu’un... Je...

\- C'est pour moi Maxime, lança une voix grave.

\- Pour toi ? C'est pas ton genre pourtant ! »

Javert apparut dans l'encadrement d'une porte, le visage agacé. Une expression familière chez lui.

« Que sais-tu de mes goûts ?

\- Il est trop beau pour toi, patron.

\- Maxime ! »

L'aubergiste se mit à rire puis il désigna Javert à Valjean.

« Votre rendez-vous, monsieur. Je vous préviens, il est de mauvaise humeur. 

\- Serait-ce inhabituel chez lui ?

\- En fait, vous le connaissez bien.

\- JEAN ! Viens ici ! Maxime, retourne à tes cruchons.

\- A vos ordres, patron. »

Valjean rejoignit Javert, surpris d’avoir entendu son prénom, et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans un petit salon privé doté de tout le confort possible. Canapé, alcool, tabac... Une petite table, des chaises. Valjean se demanda si c'était un lieu de rendez-vous habituel pour Javert.

Ils étaient seuls. Valjean eut un peu peur tout à coup. Ce qui était complètement irrationnel.

Malgré les bouteilles d'alcool visibles, Javert ne semblait pas avoir bu. Il était totalement sobre. Il s'assit à la table et désigna une chaise pour Jean Valjean. Les deux anciens adversaires se retrouvèrent en vis-à-vis.

« Comment allez-vous ?, demanda Valjean, prudent.

\- C'est vrai que vous êtes poli, Valjean. C'est quelque chose qui m'a toujours semblé suspect. La politesse excessive de M. Madeleine, son humilité si grande, ses airs de martyr...

\- Et aujourd'hui ?

\- J'ai compris que vous étiez réellement comme cela. Ce n'est pas un rôle que vous jouez. Même si cela me semble toujours suspect.

\- Suspect ?

\- Votre propension à la sainteté !

\- Je ne vise pas la sainteté ! »

Un fin sourire. Javert s'amusait. Enfin, il se reprit et ouvrit un épais dossier posé devant lui. D'un geste brusque, il le tourna en face de Valjean et ce dernier sursauta. C'était son dossier ! Des pages et des pages d'enquête, de recherche, ses procès, Arras, le témoignage de Petit-Gervais, les rapports sur ses évasions... Valjean feuilletait d'une main fébrile avant de lever un regard fiévreux sur Javert.

« Pourquoi cela ?

\- Votre pardon est en bonne marche mais le ministre connaît votre histoire. Vous avez été gracié par le roi en personne et cependant vous vous êtes encore évadé. Il trouve cela de mauvais goût.

\- De mauvais goût ?!

\- Oui, vous auriez du tolérer la punition que le roi a eu la bonté de vous octroyer. N'oubliez pas que vous avez été sauvé _in extremis_ de la guillotine !

\- Je ne l'oublie pas... »

Valjean baissa la tête, non il ne l'oubliait pas. Son deuxième procès. Sa condamnation à mort. Sa grâce royale. Et ses pensées qui dérivaient sans cesse vers Cosette et Fantine. Il aurait voulu tuer Javert durant ces sombres heures.

Javert respecta son silence. Lui-même haïssait tellement cette situation.

« Bien. Donc ceci étant clair, je suis ici pour vous servir de gardien.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vérifier si vous êtes apte à être pardonné.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Je ne suis pas connu pour avoir le sens de l'humour. 

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Considérez-moi comme votre supérieur hiérarchique, Valjean, et si notre travail fait conjointement reçoit l'approbation en hauts lieux, vous serez libéré définitivement de moi.

\- Vous n'êtes pas censé être mort ?

\- Quelques personnes haut placées savent que je suis toujours en vie. Elles peuvent ainsi m'utiliser à leur convenance. »

Valjean encaissait ces informations, les digérait puis murmura, désespéré :

« Javert, c'est une stupidité sans nom. Vous en êtes conscient ?

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de discuter de la procédure.

\- Javert !

\- J'admets, néanmoins, que c'est ridicule. Mais votre nom n'est pas inconnu. Même Vidocq n'a rien pu faire pour vous. »

Un silence. Des rires venaient de la salle principale. Valjean eut envie de boire un verre d'alcool.

« Que dois-je faire ?

\- M'obéir. Donc obéir à Vidocq. Il a besoin d'hommes pour une mission dangereuse. Il a pensé à nous.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis encore intéressé par cette offre.

\- Moi non plus. »

Cela choqua Valjean. Javert était tellement fatigué. Il frotta ses yeux avec vigueur.

« Quelle mission ?

\- Une série de vols dérange la préfecture en ce moment. Un dénommé Henri Viallet a disparu de la circulation mais je le soupçonne d'avoir une autre identité. Ce serait un homme habile, un tueur et un voleur. Je pense avoir retrouvé sa piste dans les vieilles affaires que j'ai suivies. Je suis sûr qu'il a été mêlé à une histoire de duel il y a des années. Le neveu de Benjamin Constant. Je voulais creuser dans cette direction mais les événements politiques m'ont empêché de mener à bien cette affaire. Je ne suis qu'un mouchard... »

Javert relatait cette affaire, Valjean écoutait le policier expliquer sans faire de concession les fautes qu'il avait commises.

« Ce serait un chef de bande affilié à d'autres criminels du même acabit.

\- Où est-il ? »

Javert eut son rire sans joie, à peine un souffle.

« Quelque part à Paris.

\- C'est vaste.

\- Viallet était un écrivain public. Il a même travaillé au Palais de Justice.

\- Pardon ? »

Et cette fois Javert rit, réellement amusé.

« Cela ne vous ai jamais venu à l'idée Valjean de vous cacher au-milieu des loups ? C'est ce que ce Viallet a fait et cela a fonctionné. Mais le jeune homme a des besoins pécuniaires élevés donc le vol lui a semblé le meilleur profit. Ainsi que le meurtre, le chantage...

\- Un charmant jeune homme.

\- Il n'a pas juste volé un pain pour nourrir sa famille mourant de faim.

\- Ce fut la décision la plus stupide de toute ma vie. Et cela n'a sauvé personne. »

Javert n'aimait pas voir Valjean découragé. Il le voulait fort et prêt à tout. Le policier se leva et remplit un verre d'alcool avant de le déposer devant Valjean. L'ancien forçat remercia dans un sourire.

« Il y a longtemps que j'ai compris que vous ne réfléchissez pas avant d'agir Valjean. Votre cœur a toujours été votre perte. Porter une cariatide, sauver Fauchelevent, se dénoncer à Arras, gracier un policier... Que des actions irréfléchies dignes de votre bon cœur. Ou de votre stupidité lors des évasions.

\- Pas toujours irréfléchies !

\- J'ai compris maintenant que la loi a été trop dure avec vous et que vous ne méritiez pas cette peine infamante.

\- C'est vous qui me dites cela ?! Vous Javert ?!

\- Les hommes peuvent changer... C'est une leçon qu'on m'a enfoncée dans la gorge.

\- Javert !

\- Acceptez-vous de participer à cette affaire ? Viallet a été vu il y a peu aux alentours de la Paimpolaise.

\- La Paimpolaise ?

\- Un bastringue pour les pédérastes. Viallet a été aperçu là-bas plusieurs fois, il semblerait qu'il en soit. »

Valjean regardait Javert avec attention. Que désirait-il de Valjean ? Sa force brute ? Valjean décida qu’il voulait en savoir plus.

« Qu’attendez-vous de moi ?

\- Un soutien logistique. Il me faut un homme sûr et intelligent pour assurer mes arrières. Même si dans cette affaire, cette expression semble malencontreuse. »

Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres des deux hommes. Valjean se sentit en confiance.

« Vous voulez que je joue les amoureux avec vous ?

\- Votre visage est inconnu, je suis mort pour le monde. Quand on me voit, on pense juste à une coïncidence. Vous me serez d’une grande utilité dans cette affaire, je le crains. »

Javert baissa la tête et feuilleta le dossier lentement à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Et vous êtes plus agréable à regarder que Satenay ou Roussin. Quitte à faire semblant, autant le faire bien… Mais serez-vous un bon acteur ? »

Le ton méprisant fouetta l’ancien maire de Montreuil. Valjean se pencha en avant et posa sa main sur celle du policier. Javert sursauta, cela fit sourire Valjean.

« J’ai joué dix ans le rôle de M. Madeleine, mais serez-vous à la hauteur ? Vous ? 

\- Je suis un mouchard, ne me sous-estimez pas. »

Javert toléra la main posée sur la sienne puis il la retourna et entremêla leurs doigts. La caresse était troublante. Valjean rougit, Javert le relâcha en riant.

«  _Fleur-de-Bagne_. Cela vous va bien Valjean. »

Javert avait trouvé ce qu’il voulait, il retira un feuillet du dossier et le déposa devant l’ancien forçat. Valjean regarda, c’était un portrait de lui. De _M. Madeleine_. Très ressemblant. Il le prit pour mieux l’examiner.

Il se reconnaissait. Il avait des cheveux grisonnants à l’époque, la blancheur de neige n’était venue qu’après la mort de Fantine, le dessinateur avait bien rendu la douceur du regard, le sourire bienveillant… Valjean en fut soufflé, il s’agissait d’une personne qui l’avait longtemps examiné, pour mieux faire ressortir les détails de son visage, les rides et les cernes.

« Qui est l’auteur ?, demanda doucement l’ancien maire de Montreuil, même si la réponse la plus logique lui semblait la moins probable.

\- Moi, monsieur le maire. »

_Logique._

« Vous dessinez ? »

Encore une question stupide qui n’attira qu’un sourire goguenard comme réponse.

« Pourquoi… ?, commença Valjean.

\- Je voulais conserver une trace de votre visage et je l’ai longtemps gardée dans mon bureau au Châtelet. Une manière de ne pas vous oublier.

\- Vous l’avez dessiné à Montreuil ?

\- J’ai dessiné de nombreux visages… Je n’ai pas une mémoire aussi bonne que celle de Vidocq. Un dessin est un moyen comme un autre de se souvenir.

\- En avez-vous d’autres ?

\- De vous ? De nombreux feuillets. Vous avez été prenant toutes ces années.

\- Et de vous ? »

Javert perdit le petit éclat de vie qui avait illuminé ses yeux de glace.

« Je vous demande de revenir dans trois jours à cette même adresse mais à dix-neuf heures. Nous dînerons ici et partirons ensemble à la Paimpolaise. Soyez bien vêtu mais sans ostentation. C’est un bastringue assez bourgeois mais sans plus. Nous ne resterons pas longtemps, ce sera notre première visite.

\- Nous y reviendrons ?

\- Plusieurs fois, oui. Et il faudra jouer la grande scène du baiser, Valjean. Il faudra être convaincant. Je veux visiter l’étage supérieur, ce sont les chambres mais pour y accéder, il faut être accompagné. Donc désireux d’avoir une relation sexuelle. »

Javert et sa franchise, les mots choquaient Valjean mais au moins il était prévenu.

« Mais pas la première fois. Notre contact est Maxime, le patron du Café Suchet. Il est de la Paimpolaise. C’est pour cela que vous êtes ici aujourd’hui et qu’il vous prend pour mon rendez-vous.

\- Il vous connaît ?

\- Je suis M. Jacques, un journaliste à la manque, spécialisé dans la satire politique. Mon domaine de prédilection est la caricature.

\- Donc il ne vous connaît pas ?

\- Non, il ne me connaît pas mais c’est une source d’informations pour moi.

\- Pourquoi accepte-t-il de vous aider ?

\- Parce que je le paye bien. Enfin, Vidocq le paye bien, mes ressources sont limitées maintenant que je suis mort. »

Cette phrase fit sourire Valjean qui ne put s’empêcher de rétorquer :

« Vidocq a raison, vous aimez bien lancer des phrases de ce genre.

\- C’est mon péché mignon. »

Javert s’était servi un verre. Il devait estimer que la conversation était close car il se laissa tomber le dos contre le dossier de la chaise pour siroter son alcool. Valjean le regardait toujours.

« Comment va votre bras ?

\- Bonne nuit, Valjean. Revenez dans trois jours. »

Ce fut tout. Valjean se leva, indécis, puis il s’en alla. Javert s’était penché de nouveau sur le dossier devant lui et le feuilletait distraitement. _Le dossier Jean Valjean._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEXIQUE 
> 
> B  
> Le bague : le nom propre  
> Un barberot : un forçat chargé de raser ses camarades et de leur laver les plaies après une bastonnade  
> Bêcher : insulter  
> Buter : tuer  
> Un branque : un âne  
> Un briseur : un escroc  
> Un boye : un bourreau d'un bagne, forçat chargé d'administrer la bastonnade à ses compagnons d'infortune  
> Bridé (être) : être ferré et prêt à partir pour le bagne  
> Un baquet : un verre  
> Le bercail : la maison  
> Un bastringue : une guinguette, un lieu où l’on peut manger, boire et danser  
> Berlurer : tromper, égarer, arrêter  
> Botter : plaire  
> Un béguin : un amour  
> Les burnes : les couilles  
> Un bougre, une jaquette (ou être de la jaquette) : un homosexuel  
> La becquetance : la nourriture  
> Bath : bon  
> Un birbe : un vieux, un vieillard  
> Battre du tambour : aboyer  
> Un boucher : un médecin


	3. LA PAIMPOLAISE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et maintenant que la fête commence...

Un costume vert de qualité. Il y avait longtemps que Jean Valjean n’avait pas fait l’effort de s’habiller. En fait, cela remontait au mariage de Cosette.

Cela faisait étrange à Jean Valjean.

Ce fut étrange aussi d’entrer au Café Suchet habillé ainsi, comme pour un rendez-vous galant. Une rougeur monta à ses joues lorsque le patron Maxime, un subtil sourire sur les lèvres, le fit entrer dans le salon de la dernière fois.

« Il est déjà là. Il est impatient.

\- Je ne suis pas en retard pourtant.

\- Il doit être jaloux. »

Le patron se tourna vers Valjean et glissa doucement :

« Il a raison de l’être, monsieur. »

Cette fois, Valjean sentit même les pointes de ses oreilles rougir tandis que la porte du salon privé s’ouvrait devant lui. Et Valjean déglutit en voyant Javert.

Quelque part, Javert était toujours le même homme, trop grand, trop maigre, des épaules carrées, et en même temps il y avait quelque chose de différent. D’indéfinissable.

Javert s’était habillé avec recherche. Un costume bleu nuit d’une belle coupe, dont le veston accentuait la finesse de la taille, l’ensemble s’associait à merveille avec la paire de bottines lacées qui finissait bien la jambe longue et fine du policier. Javert n’était ni large, ni épais, il était svelte et nerveux, le corps rendu musclé par quarante ans de patrouille. Cette fois la canne complétait la silhouette bien découpée. Enfin, ses favoris étaient taillés avec soin et ses cheveux étaient retenus par un ruban noir assez long, glissant dans le dos.

« Content de ce que vous voyez ? »

Il lui avait déjà posé cette question. Valjean répondit simplement :

« Vous paraissez insolite.

\- Je sais. On me l’a déjà dit. »

Javert avait son regard froid et impersonnel. Comme si quelque chose était éteint quelque part. Valjean aurait voulu faire revenir la lueur derrière ces vitraux de glace.

« Mais vous êtes superbe !, se rattrapa Valjean. »

Un reniflement de mépris et Javert s’assit à table. Valjean le rejoignit.

« Vous êtes très bien comme cela Valjean. Nous ferons bien illusion. Mais si jamais cela devait mal tourner, si jamais vous êtes en danger, vous quittez la Paimpolaise. Vous sauvez votre vie. Vous...

\- Javert !, » le coupa Valjean. 

Deux yeux transparents, un peu égarés le fixèrent. Javert semblait tellement inquiet. Cela surprit Valjean, se pourrait-il qu’il s’inquiétât pour lui ?

« J’ai confiance !

\- Vous êtes bien le seul ! »

Et sans plus de discours, les deux hommes dînèrent. Le silence était pesant. Valjean envia la familiarité que Vidocq avait réussi à créer avec Javert, il aurait voulu discuter ainsi avec le policier et perdre cette distance qui les séparait toujours.

« Vous connaissez Vidocq depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis mes vingt ans, sourit Javert, lorsque j’étais garde-chiourme à Toulon.

\- Et moi ?

\- Depuis mes seize ans, Valjean. Je vous surveille depuis si longtemps. Depuis Toulon.

\- Seize ans ? Dieu du Ciel ! Si jeune ? 

\- Mangez Valjean. Ce n’est pas bon de remuer le passé. »

Et chacun bénit le silence cette fois.

 

La Paimpolaise était un bastringue donc un café dans lequel on pouvait manger, boire, danser. Sa seule différence avec les autres cabarets était sa clientèle discriminatoire, rien que des hommes. L’homosexualité n’était plus un délit depuis le Code Napoléon, les hommes pouvaient donc s’aimer sans encourir de peine infamante. Mais être homosexuel restait scandaleux et mal vu dans la société de cette époque. On pouvait s’aimer entre hommes, certes, mais il fallait le faire caché aux yeux du monde. C’était donc pour permettre aux hommes de se retrouver et de s’aimer en tout discrétion que des lieux comme la Paimpolaise avaient vu le jour. La police était au fait et ne cherchait pas à les fermer, sauf lorsqu’un préfet, plus vindicatif que d’autres, plus pieux aussi, donnait des ordres en ce sens à ses brigades. L’inspecteur Javert lui-même avait parfois participé à des expéditions punitives contre tel ou tel établissement marqué du sceau de l’infamie.

Mais Javert avait été jeune, dévoué et stupide. Aujourd’hui, ce que ces hommes faisaient entre eux le laissait indifférent.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans l’établissement discret en lâchant le nom de leur intermédiaire, Maxime du Café Suchet. On les laissa entrer, on leur prit leur manteau et leur chapeau, on les mena dans la salle principale. Quelques tables, une piste de danse et des musiciens de guinguette. Une musique douce calmait les esprits, on discutait gentiment entre hommes.

On aurait pu se croire dans n’importe lequel des cafés de Paris et de sa banlieue sans les mains entremêlées de ces hommes, sans les têtes posées sur des épaules masculines, sans les bouches quémandant des baisers sous des moustaches bien fournies. Valjean se rappelait qu’il était un bon acteur et lutta pour rester neutre. Javert, lui, était toujours raide et impassible.

Un homme vint les accueillir, le patron sans nul doute, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Bienvenus à la Paimpolaise, messieurs. Maxime nous a parlé de vous. Vous êtes Jacques, le journaliste ? 

\- En effet, monsieur… ?

\- Appelez-moi Marc. Et voici ?

\- Jean. »

Valjean tendit la main, un sourire affable, et salua Marc avec déférence. Javert n’apprécia pas la familiarité du geste et le fit savoir en claquant sa canne sur le sol. Ce geste surprit Valjean mais il fut compris par Marc. Le patron se recula et poliment entraîna les deux hommes jusqu’à une table, dans un coin tranquille, non loin de la piste de danse.

Javert tira la chaise pour Valjean, avec un naturel qui stupéfia l’ancien forçat, puis il aida son compagnon à s’asseoir. Javert était un bon acteur, en effet.

Puis le policier échangea quelques mots avec le patron, ce dernier disparut, sans doute allait-il leur envoyer un serveur.

Javert s’assit enfin et se mit à observer la salle, à la recherche de Viallet. Ce fut à son tour de sursauter lorsque la main de Valjean se posa sur la sienne. M. Madeleine n’était pas en reste. Valjean se voulait doux et affectueux. Javert sourit, un beau sourire, dévoilant des dents bien entretenues et, le regard moqueur, il porta les doigts de Valjean à sa bouche et les embrassa tendrement. Cette fois, Valjean déglutit, une rougeur brûlait ses joues.

« Jav…

\- Oui, Jean ?, le coupa Javert, l’air innocent.

\- Combien de temps pensez-vous que nous devrions rester ici ?

\- Je pense te faire danser, Jean, puis nous pourrons partir quand tu le désireras.

\- Danser ? »

Valjean ne savait pas ce qui le choquait le plus, l’idée de danser avec Javert, le fait que le policier le tutoyait ou ses doigts encore chauds des baisers de son compagnon. En tout cas, les trois combinés le rendirent stupide.

Un serveur vint leur apporter du vin et du pain. Valjean reconnut un Clos de Vougeot, un vin cher que M. Madeleine avait apprécié au temps de Montreuil, lors de quelques rassemblements officiels… Javert avait depuis longtemps relâché les doigts de Valjean, la démonstration lui avait suffi et le policier était de surveillance. Il focalisa son attention sur son compagnon lorsque Valjean trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage.

« Du Clos de Vougeot ?

\- M. Madeleine est-il satisfait ?, souffla Javert, discrètement.

\- Comment…

\- C’est Vidocq qui paye. Il m’a laissé carte blanche. J’ai pensé que cela vous ferait plaisir.

\- Cela le fait. Merci Javert.

\- Et si cela vous permet de tolérer ma présence, béni soit le vin.

\- Tolérer votre présence ? »

Mais Javert n’écoutait plus. Il buvait sans y penser le vin, très cher, et observait la clientèle. Valjean se tut et le laissa en paix. De nombreux couples s’embrassaient maintenant, d’autres dansaient avec entrain et Valjean repéra une porte à l’arrière de la salle par où s’échappaient quelques hommes. Cela le fit rougir. Encore !

« C’est là que…

\- Ma petite _Fleur-de-Bagne_ serait-elle choquée ?

\- Vous ne l’êtes pas ? »

Javert haussa les épaules, indifférent.

« Je suis surpris que vous le soyez, en tant qu’ancien forçat. J’ai eu mon content d’amours homosexuels à Toulon. Pas vous ?

\- Je n’ai jamais versé dans _cela_  !

\- Petite _Fleur-de-Bagne_ , j’ai toute votre éducation à refaire. »

Javert se mit à rire.

Valjean observait Javert. L’âge avait vieilli les traits de l’homme, Javert avait plus de cinquante ans aujourd’hui, mais on pouvait retrouver le jeune garde de Toulon dans l’inclinaison de la mâchoire, dans la chevelure si longue, dans les yeux étincelants. Et Javert tendit la main, attendant, patient, que Valjean se soumette. L’ancien forçat le fit et leurs mains se brossèrent à nouveau. Mais Valjean était préparé aux baisers, à la chaleur, à la douceur des doigts du policier. Javert sourit, approbateur.

« Vous commencez à jouer votre rôle à la perfection. 

\- J’ai un instructeur de qualité.

\- Vais-je vous forcer à danser ?

\- Votre jambe supportera-t-elle de danser ?

\- Touché. Je n’en suis pas sûr et ce serait gênant de s’écrouler devant tout ce public.

\- Javert ?

\- Mmmh ?

\- Qu’est-il arrivé à votre jambe ?

\- Brisée dans la Seine.

\- Alors vous avez vraiment sauté dans la Seine cette nuit-là ?

\- Vous posez trop de questions. Vous en avez toujours trop posées.

\- Mais... »

Et Valjean eut la parole coupée par la bouche de Javert posée sur la sienne en guise de bâillon. Deux mains fortes se placèrent sur ses épaules et le rapprochèrent. Valjean ne sut pas quoi faire lorsque, possessive, la langue de l’inspecteur força sa bouche à s’ouvrir pour l’accueillir. Javert était un très bon acteur et Valjean un imbécile.

Bientôt, Javert le relâcha pour lui permettre de respirer et eut un sourire suffisant.

« Maintenant tu vas me laisser travailler, mon cher, sinon nous serons coincés ici jusqu’au matin.

\- Oui, Jacques. »

Enfin, Valjean se souvenait de son alias. Le sourire du mouchard redevint approbateur.

Et la soirée se déroula sans autre incident. Valjean était silencieux, encore sous le choc du baiser. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Si cela avait été le but de Javert, le policier pouvait être satisfait. Puis, tout à coup, Javert sortit un carnet de sa poche et un crayon et se mit à dessiner. Valjean allait parler mais un regard entendu de son compagnon le retint. Cela ne dura qu’un instant et le tout disparut dans une poche.

« Nous pouvons rentrer Jean, il se fait tard et j’ai du travail pour demain.

\- Très bien Jacques. »

Javert se leva, paya sans sourciller et tendit la main à Valjean. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent devant Marc, le patron, très content de les voir aussi bien accordés.

« Vous nous quittez déjà ?

\- Jacques doit travailler, répondit Valjean. Mais nous reviendrons !

\- Si vous voulez le calme, le mercredi est le meilleur jour mais si vous voulez de la foule, le samedi est parfait. Vous me semblez du genre à préférer le calme, non ?

\- Jacques, en effet, mais j’aime beaucoup rencontrer de nouveaux visages.

\- Alors à bientôt, messieurs. »

Javert s’inclina, sans rien dire, il avait laissé Valjean mener la conversation, cela semblait si naturel. Valjean n’était pas si mauvais comédien en fait !

Dans la rue, la nuit était profonde. Il était très tard, il faisait froid et humide. Il n’y avait aucun fiacre à proximité.

« Ce fut une belle soirée, murmura Javert avant de presser Valjean contre un mur.

\- Jav... »

Des lèvres lui coupèrent une fois de plus la parole. Un nouveau baiser, profond, enivrant, le laissa pantelant.

« Je vais te raccompagner chez toi, mon cher. »

Javert se recula et laissa respirer Valjean, avant de glisser son bras sous le sien. Les deux hommes se mirent à marcher dans la nuit. Valjean n’arrivait pas à se concentrer, le contrecoup du deuxième baiser. Enfin, il haleta lorsque Javert le poussa dans un renfoncement de porte cochère. Une main se posa sur sa bouche.

Cette fois, Valjean allait se rebeller lorsque deux hommes passèrent devant eux, manifestement perdus.

« Où sont-ils ? Fiertain !

\- Je ne sais pas, Montparnasse. Ils ont disparu.

\- Doivent pas être loin. Merde ! Je suis sûr que le grand c’était Javert !

\- Javert est mort, Montparnasse. Tu fais chier !

\- Mais je suis sûr !

\- Et Javert est pas un bougre. On est bien placé pour le savoir. »

La main se crispait violemment sur la bouche de Valjean. Javert relâcha aussitôt son compagnon.

« C’est vrai. Javert aurait pas embrassé une tante. Rentrons !

\- La prochaine fois, Montparnasse, t’attendras que j’ai fini mes petites affaires avant de me faire courir après les fantômes.

\- Ouais. Râle pas Fiertain, il va te la tailler ta plume. »

Les deux criminels disparurent dans l’ombre de la nuit. Valjean était glacé d’appréhension, Javert attendit d’être sûr avant de bouger. Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent au-milieu de la rue.

« Voilà de l’inattendu, lança Javert. Qu’est-ce que Patron-Minette a à voir avec Viallet ? Ou alors je me suis complètement berluré dans cette affaire ?

\- Qui était-ce ?

\- Des admirateurs. Ils ont reconnu l’inspecteur Javert. Vidocq a raison.

\- Raison sur quoi ?

\- Je dois raser mes côtelettes. »

La nuit était profonde mais Valjean put voir le sourire mauvais qui illumina les traits de Javert.

« C'est pour cela que vous m'avez embrassé ?

\- Quelle question ! Je voulais voir si on était suivi mais vous êtes si imprudent. Il fallait vous clore le bec et il n'y a rien de tel qu'une bouche pour cela. »

Non Valjean n'était ni déçu, ni fâché, il s'en voulait juste de ne pas savoir comment réagir face à un tel acte.

« Nous ne sommes pas loin de l’asile de la rue Saint-Antoine, si cela ne vous dérange pas de dormir dans un dortoir pouilleux ?

\- J’ai un appartement pas très éloigné de ce quartier, si cela ne vous dérange pas de dormir dans la maison d’un forçat évadé ?

\- Je vais vous raccompagner. Comme prévu. »

Les deux hommes reprirent leur marche mais Javert se montrait très discret. Personne ne les fila dans la nuit.

Arrivé à l’appartement de Jean Valjean, Javert refusa de monter. Il pleuvait, il faisait froid, les deux hommes étaient trempés et Javert était têtu.

« Vous serez prudent ?, demanda Valjean avec inquiétude.

\- Mais oui dabe. Je serais sage. Allez _Jean_ , attend mon message pour une nouvelle nuit. »

Le tutoiement plut à Valjean, enfin la glace se dégelait ? Et Javert disparut à son tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEXIQUE 
> 
> C  
> Un charon : un voleur  
> Caner : mort  
> Une chérance : une ivresse  
> Un cave : un innocent, un simplet  
> Un cogne, un archer, un roussin, un raille : un policier  
> Un chopin : un vol  
> Cracher : parler  
> Le car-d'œil ou quart d'œil : le commissaire de police  
> Le curieux : le juge d'instruction, le président du tribunal  
> La cuisine : la préfecture de police  
> Coquer : dénoncer  
> Un cochemard : un cocher  
> Une coloquinte : une tête, un visage, un crâne  
> Un come ou sous-come : adjudant et sous-adjudant de surveillance dans les bagnes  
> Chenâtre ou chenu : bon  
> Un canard sans plumes : nerf de bœuf avec lequel les argousins frappent les forçats qui sont en route pour le bagne  
> Un cheval de retour : celui qui est conduit au bagne pour la deuxième fois  
> Le charlot : le bourreau  
> Une corvette : un jeune sodomite  
> Un chibre : le membre viril  
> Croquer : voler  
> La carrée : le domicile  
> Un carabin, un sonde : un médecin  
> Un cruchon, le ginglard : du vin, de l’alcool  
> Les côtelettes : les favoris  
> La culbutte : la culotte, le pantalon  
> Catiminy (en) : en secret


	4. JACQUES ET JEAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'essaye de me documenter pour rendre les fictions plus réalistes... Je vous remercie de vos encouragements. Et j'espère encore vous surprendre...  
> Poursuivons le jeu d'acteur !

Cela dura quelques jours. L’attente rendait fébrile Valjean. Il en venait à oublier son désespoir face à Cosette, entièrement accaparé qu’il était par Javert.

Valjean ne se sentait plus seulement vivant mais aussi impatient.

Impatient de revoir Javert !

Valjean osa se demander si c’était à cause de l’excitation due à l’enquête ou à cause de la chaleur des baisers de l’inspecteur. Il n’eut aucune réponse à se donner. Aucune ne le satisfaisait.

Et enfin cela arriva sous la forme d’un simple message où étaient juste écrits les deux mots accolés : «  _Ce soir. »_

Valjean présuma que c’était toujours la même procédure, donc il s’habilla à nouveau avec recherche, glissant une fleur à sa boutonnière et se dirigea vers le Café Suchet.

On était samedi. Maxime le vit arriver avec un sourire réjoui.

« Il est là. Il est de mauvaise humeur. Je vous ai fait apporter du champagne.

\- Du champagne ?

\- Pour l’adoucir ! Vous avez du courage de le supporter !

\- C’est un vieil ami. Nous nous supportons depuis si longtemps.

\- Il devrait en être reconnaissant. »

Un rire amusé et Valjean entra dans le salon privé. Ce qu’il venait à considérer comme « leur » salon privé.

Javert était là, dans le même costume que la dernière fois, juste un peu plus fatigué. Il était assis et travaillait avec ardeur. Il ne sembla pas remarquer l’arrivée de Valjean, ou fit mine de ne pas l’avoir fait.

« Bonsoir _Jacques_. »

Cela eut le mérite de faire lever la tête au policier et un fin sourire adoucit ses traits renfrognés.

« Bonsoir _Jean_. »

Ce fut tout mais Valjean le prit comme une invitation. Il s’approcha de Javert et s’assit face à lui. Le dîner était posé sur la table mais Javert l’avait repoussé dans un coin pour avoir la place d’étaler son matériel. Des feuillets, un crayon… Javert se remit au travail sans chercher à mener une conversation. Valjean ne disait rien non plus, il se souvenait de Montreuil, de son chef de la police assis à son bureau, plus petit que cette table, et écrivant des rapports à n’en plus finir. Des arrestations, des admonestations, des problèmes de voisinage, des dépositions… Javert ne s’économisait pas, jamais, et il était voué à son métier, toujours. C’était inconcevable qu’un tel homme se soit laissé tenter par le suicide… Voulait-il mourir aux barricades ? Réellement ?

Enfin, Javert soupira et repoussa la feuille sur laquelle il écrivait, il la plia soigneusement et la glissa dans sa poche. Puis ses yeux clairs se posèrent sur Valjean et devinrent durs.

« Autant faire œuvre utile avec vous. Vos années de fuite ont du vous donner le don d’observation. Seule la ruse a pu vous cacher si longtemps de moi. »

Orgueilleux Javert ! Valjean, sentant la colère gronder en lui, se demanda pourquoi il avait été si impatient de le revoir en fait.

« Peut-être aussi ma stupidité, » admit le policier à contre-cœur.

Honnête Javert ! Valjean se détendit un peu. Javert lui tendit une feuille, un nouveau dessin, Valjean était curieux. Il vit un visage d’homme assez fin, doté d’une petite moustache et de beaux cheveux bouclés.

« Voilà notre oiseau. J’aimerais mettre la patte sur lui.

\- C’est Henri Viallet ?

\- Oui, mais la dernière fois à la Paimpolaise j’ai aperçu celui-ci. »

Un nouveau dessin montra un visage plus dur, imberbe, avec une mâchoire épaisse et un nez fort.

« Qui est-ce ?

\- Chardon. Un pédéraste du nom de Tante Madeleine. 

Ce surnom fit tiquer _M. Madeleine_. Valjean n’avait pas le monopole de la sainte pénitente.

« Chardon est sorti de prison depuis peu, la prison de Poissy. Un homme de ce genre me semble une drôle de coïncidence dans un bastringue où va Viallet. Je voudrais interroger le bonhomme.

\- Donc on y retourne ce soir ?

\- Oui, cher _Jean_. On est samedi, il y a foule ce soir à la Paimpolaise. Soyez dans votre rôle ! »

Valjean sourit en regardant Javert, cela fit lever les yeux du policier.

« Ouvrez la bouteille et versez le champagne.

\- Très bien, cher _Jacques_. »

C'était du bon champagne, il fit briller les yeux des deux hommes tandis qu'ils dînaient enfin.

Ceci fait, Javert rangea tout son matériel dans son costume et ils quittèrent le Café. Un fiacre, un silence inconfortable et leur entrée dans la Paimpolaise fut remarquée. Marc, le patron, vint les accueillir avec le sourire.

« Content de vous revoir, messieurs. Même table que la dernière fois ?

\- S'il vous plaît. »

Poli Javert, il s'inclina et aida Valjean à s'asseoir. Javert était si prévenant, Valjean se demanda un instant si c'était un rôle, vraiment, ou s'il était ainsi, vraiment. S'il avait déjà été ainsi avec une femme...ou un homme...

« Je vous apporte du vin. »

Un regard entendu. Javert semblait absent, concentré sur la salle, cherchant des yeux ses suspects. Valjean remarquait son air trop vigilant, Javert risquait d'attirer l'attention des autres, à fouiller ainsi avec son visage de policier.

Valjean posa à nouveau ses doigts sur ceux de l’inspecteur, s'attirant un regard tordu et fâché. Valjean sourit, contrit :

« Mon compagnon est plus intéressé par les autres hommes de la salle. Cela me chagrine. »

Il y eut un instant d'incertitude puis Javert comprit et baissa les yeux sur leurs doigts entremêlés.

« Je suis désolé, Jean, je suis un peu fatigué ce soir.

\- Veux-tu rentrer à la maison ?

\- Non, cher. Je veux te faire plaisir.

\- Alors concentre-toi un peu sur moi. »

Le serveur apporta le vin et le pain, Javert hocha la tête avec approbation.

« Il y a foule ce soir, lança Valjean au serveur.

\- Oui, monsieur. Toujours le samedi soir.

\- C'est une belle soirée. »

Valjean et son sourire doux et gentil, Valjean et ses yeux bleus innocents, Valjean et sa bienveillance attachante. Javert reconnut M. Madeleine et se força à ne pas grincer des dents. Mais le serveur, surpris par cet homme à la chevelure blanche si belle, répondit à la question implicite dans un grand sourire.

« Nous avons des soirées telles que celles-ci tous les samedis soirs. Il y a des habitués qui ne viennent que le samedi. Histoire de profiter de la danse...et du reste...

\- De la danse ?

\- Vous ne dansez pas, messieurs ?

\- Mon compagnon a une jambe affaiblie, c'est difficile pour lui.

\- Jean, si tu veux danser, je ne m'y opposerais pas. »

Javert comprenait la manœuvre et accepta la proposition de Valjean. Bien dans son rôle, Valjean rougit, impressionnant le serveur qui ajouta précipitamment :

« On ne vous jugera pas sur la qualité de votre danse, messieurs. Sinon, je peux vous présenter des hommes seuls, prêts à s'offrir pour une danse. »

Valjean se troubla et murmura :

« Si Jacques est d'accord...

\- Je suis d'accord. Nous vous remercions pour votre proposition. Peut-être dans une heure ?

\- Pas de problème, messieurs. Dans une heure. »

Le serveur partit, il y avait d'autres tables à gérer.

Javert murmura :

« Il va falloir jouer serré Valjean. Ouvrez l’œil !

\- J'ai encore dans la tête le visage de vos suspects.

\- Bonne mémoire des visages. C'est un bon point à ajouter à votre dossier.

\- Je vous ai reconnu immédiatement à Montreuil-sur-Mer.

\- Je le sais. «  _Mon visage n'est pas du genre de ceux qu'on oublie »_ , n'est-ce-pas monsieur le maire ?

\- Votre présence à Montreuil a été une terrible épreuve pour moi.

\- Et moi je vous ai reconnu aussi, _24601_ , dés l'instant où je vous ai vu dans votre bureau.

\- Essayez de ne pas utiliser ce numéro je vous prie. »

Valjean était fâché et accablé. Javert le comprit et lança simplement, en guise d'excuse :

« Fort bien, Jean.

\- Merci Jacques. »

Javert se pencha vers Valjean et souffla tout contre son oreille :

« Dans l'intérêt de cette enquête, ne flirtez pas trop, _très cher._ Nous sommes toujours ensemble.

\- Vous avez peur que je vous trompe ?

\- Je suis d'une jalousie maladive. Et cela risque de ruiner notre couverture. »

Valjean se mit à rire, un peu troublé par l'alcool et par la proximité de Javert, un souffle chaud dans le cou. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s’attendait lorsque Javert s’éloigna de lui.

 

Une heure pouvait être un temps sans fin ou au contraire un instant dans une vie. Ce fut un instant trop court au goût de Valjean. Il but pour se donner du courage, il n’avait aucune envie de danser et surtout pas avec un autre homme.

Valjean se souvenait de bals champêtres dans la lointaine Faverolles. Des rires féminins, des doigts glissés entre les siens, des baisers volés sous la lune...et plus, parfois, lorsque le temps était chaud et les foins odorants… Valjean avait presque trente ans lorsque Toulon avait brisé sa vie. Il aurait pu être marié, père de famille, si les Valjean n’avaient pas été si pauvres.

« Avez-vous déjà dansé Javert ?, souffla-t-il.

\- Moi ?, sursauta Javert, revenu à son compagnon.

\- _Jacques_  !

\- Je ne danse que lorsque j’y suis obligé. »

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux du policier, illuminant ses yeux de glace. Valjean contemplait cela, hypnotisé, ne sachant ce que cela signifiait. Ce fut fugace. Javert se reprit et grogna :

« Ma jambe me l’interdit.

\- Nous essayerons quand même.

\- _Petite Fleur-de-Bagne_. »

Javert captura la main de Valjean et déposa un baiser sur la paume. Cela sembla à Valjean plus affectueux que le fait d’être embrassé sur les lèvres. Il déglutit.

« Votre danseur arrive, Jean. Ne m’oublie pas trop !

\- Cela me serait impossible ! »

Valjean se leva et accueillit le nouveau venu avec un large sourire. L’homme était bien soigné, plus petit que Javert, plus gros également et très souriant. Il s’inclina et se présenta. Javert n’aima pas le son du rire de Valjean, mais _baste !_ le forçat jouait son rôle.

Un temps passa. Javert dardait son regard sur les clients attablés, désespéré de revoir Chardon, à la recherche de Viallet. Il connaissait aussi d’autres noms de criminels en fuite l’intéressant dans cette affaire. Peut-être Avril ? Ou Bâton ? Ce n’était pas des enfants de chœur et Valjean semblait si pacifique. Étrange d’être aussi doux pour un ancien forçat qui a connu Toulon ! Un homme classé comme dangereux, passeport jaune à la clé et Javert était toujours d’accord sur ce point. Il avait été si choqué de retrouver Valjean sous les traits de Madeleine, il s’attendait tellement à voir Montreuil disparaître dans les cendres un matin, détruite par la haine de Valjean. Et Valjean avait été un bon maire. La ville était morte depuis le départ de M. Madeleine.

Un des nombreux péchés de l’inspecteur Javert ! Condamner une ville entière à la pauvreté et à la disette pour un éclat d’orgueil ! Le goût de l’eau de la Seine ne quittait plus sa bouche, quelque soit la quantité d’alcool que le policier pouvait boire. Et Dieu soit témoin qu’il en avait bu !

Joignant le geste à l’idée, Javert se saisit de son verre et le vida d’un trait.

Valjean boitait lui aussi, traînant la jambe mais il arrivait à danser, menant l’homme entre ses bras, poursuivant ses sourires et ses rires, charmant comme toujours son auditoire.

« Vous ne dansez pas, monsieur ? »

Marc, le patron le contemplait avec compassion, Javert rêva de fracasser ce visage à coups de matraque. Il abhorrait la pitié.

« Non, ma jambe est un handicap.

\- Quel dommage ! Votre ami semble apprécier danser.

\- Jean aime s’amuser. Je ne suis pas le plus enjoué des hommes.

\- J’ai vu cela. Vous semblez travailler, même ici.

\- En effet. »

Javert eut un sourire tordu. Il s’était attendu à l’interrogatoire. Un peu surprenant que cela ait pris tout ce temps.

Il glissa sa main dans la poche intérieure de son costume et sortit son carnet de dessin. Il l’ouvrit et le tendit au patron. Celui-ci, curieux et circonspect, examina les dessins, feuilletant quelques instants, puis il se mit à rire. Et rendit le tout à Javert.

« Si Fernand voit cela, il ne sera pas content. Vous avez été dur avec lui, monsieur.

\- C’est tout l’art de la caricature, monsieur, frapper là où cela fait le plus mal. Il était impossible que j’ignore le nez de votre serveur.

\- Mais votre dessin de Jules me plaît beaucoup.

\- Un beau jeune homme. Difficile à caricaturer.

\- Mais votre modèle préféré est sur la piste. Je me trompe ?

\- Non.

\- Par contre, je n’ai pas vu de dessins de moi. »

Javert songea avec humour à ses croquis dispersés dans son bureau de la rue Petite Sainte-Anne. Vidocq avait lancé ses agents à la recherche d’informations sur les clients de la Paimpolaise, sur son patron… Il avait été félicité par son chef.

_« Javert, normalement j’interdis à mes gonzes d’entrer dans des troquets, mais comme c’est pour la bonne cause._

_\- Merci le Mec._

_\- Fais juste gaffe à tes miches et à celles de ta Fleur-de-Bagne ! L’est dans le coup, non ?_

_\- Il l’est._

_\- Tant mieux. Je suis jouasse de savoir que t’es accolé à quelqu’un. Soulagé que je suis._

_\- Soulagé de me savoir accolé à un forçat évadé ? Et c’est moi qu’on traite de gavé._

_\- Javert ! »_

Il était parti en mission avec le bruit du rire de Vidocq teintant dans ses oreilles.

 

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Javert pour dessiner une caricature valable du cabaretier. Il avait rendu de son mieux le sourire professionnel, car c’était à cela qu’on reconnaissait le patron, un sourire gentil, bienveillant mais qui ne se reflétait pas dans les yeux froids. Javert savait qu’il n’était pas tendre dans son dessin, mais devait-il l’être ? Caricaturiste pour la politique, œuvrant dans un journal à tout petits tirages.

Le patron accusa le coup et glissa la feuille dans son tablier.

«  Très bien. Vous savez y faire. Donc c’est ce que vous faites ? Vous dessinez ?

\- J’aime les scènes de la vie quotidienne. Les visages, les comportements, c’est ce qui me permet de rendre mes caricatures plus subtiles. Et d’arrondir les fins de mois. »

Et comme s’il offrait un acte compromettant, Javert ressortit son carnet et l’ouvrit soigneusement avant de montrer un nouveau dessin à Marc. Ce dernier rit, mais cela restait jaune.

« Après les barricades, ce n’est pas une bonne idée de publier cela…

\- Quoi ? Le roi comptant les morts me semble un beau thème à développer.

\- Reviendrez-vous ?

\- Jean est quelqu’un de versatile. Lorsqu’il se sera lassé de cet endroit, je trouverais un autre endroit pour lui plaire. »

Javert avait tendu son piège, laissant son carnet, ses feuillets dispersés sur la table, les visages des clients bien visibles, Viallet, Chardon, Avril parmi la foule. Marc semblait honnête, selon les agents de Vidocq. Il ne devait pas savoir qu’il accueillait le loup dans son auberge.

« Voulez-vous vendre des portraits, monsieur ? Je connais des personnes qui seraient intéressées. A des prix raisonnables, bien sûr. Beaucoup de ces malheureux ne peuvent se permettre que quelques heures ensemble dans une vie d’obligation familiale. Vous pourriez proposer des dessins pour des montres à gousset par exemple.

\- C’est une excellente idée. Voyez-vous des gens susceptibles d’être en accord avec cette idée parmi ceux-là ? Comme je les ai déjà observés, cela me serait plus facile de les dessiner avec soin. »

Javert, le mouchard. Il était bon, en effet, bon espion, bon policier, bon inspecteur. Il se tendait, espérant que son « témoin » allait lâcher une information majeure. Marc prit les dessins et les observa, le front plissé par la concentration.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Valjean revint vers Javert, ses joues rougies par la danse. Son partenaire semblait satisfait, il regarda curieusement Javert. Naturellement, il se plaça aux côtés de Marc.

« Du nouveau Marc ?

\- Regarde ça Pierre. Nous avons un artiste dans la salle. »

Le vieil homme examinait puis il eut un sourire en voyant quelques caricatures bien enlevées.

« Si jamais Marmont voit cela, monsieur va avoir des mots.

\- J’ai prévenu monsieur. Regarde aussi les _vrais_ portraits !

\- Il y a une belle main ! Mes félicitations monsieur.

\- Je vous remercie. »

Javert s’inclina avec déférence, inconscient de la présence de Valjean à ses côtés, se laissant capturer la main. Valjean fut surpris de sentir le muscle si crispé sous ses doigts. Et le pouls si rapide.

« Reconnaissez-vous des gens, messieurs ? »

Tenter le tout pour le tour. Javert essayait de soutirer des informations avec un sourire et des yeux amusés… Ne pas montrer la tension derrière ce sourire. Les doigts de Valjean le caressèrent, apaisant le cœur affolé.

« Oui, ça c’est Jules, le serveur. En train de se charger de ce vieil Henri. Toujours aussi attentionné, hein Marc ?

\- Voici le jeune Beautrelet. Un beau jeune homme, il est toujours avec son Émile. Un joli petit couple, n’est-ce-pas ?

\- Dommage que Beautrelet doive se marier dans un mois…

\- La Paimpolaise sera toujours là. »

A chaque nom, un feuillet était posé. Un autre et un autre, les deux hommes se piquaient au jeu. _Tiens, c’est Léonard ? Et là, Roussel ? Mais je le croyais marié ?_ Et cela continua lorsque enfin, le vieux Pierre lança :

« Et voilà Victor et François, avec leur ami Jules. Un beau trio ceux-là. Farouches mais François a de beaux yeux. Victor ne le laisse jamais loin de lui.

\- Jaloux ?, demanda en souriant Valjean.

\- Tout le monde n’est pas si généreux que votre ami, M. Jean. Je le remercie de m’avoir permis de danser avec vous.

\- Je veux juste faire plaisir à Jean, rétorqua Javert.

\- Merci Jacques. »

Un sourire un peu trop appuyé, Javert voulut arrêter Valjean avant qu’il n’aille trop loin dans son rôle mais ce fut trop tard. Se sentant de trop, les deux sources d’information saluèrent et quittèrent la table. Javert en fut atterré.

« Merde... , souffla Javert.

\- Je suis désolé Javert. »

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Valjean décida de rester crédible. Il glissa une main sur la joue de Javert, laissant ses doigts se perdre dans les favoris, doux et épais. Valjean fut surpris par leur douceur. Javert ne manqua pas son regard étonné et eut un sourire contrit, se méprenant sur ce que pensait Valjean.

« Coup de couteau.

\- _Pardon ?_

\- J’ai des favoris parce que j’ai une vilaine cicatrice d’un coup de couteau sur la joue gauche. Cherchez ! »

Les doigts poursuivirent leur exploration et touchèrent en effet une ligne, épaisse, presque droite cachée dans l’épaisseur du poil.

« Que s’est-il passé ?, » demanda Valjean, ne préférant pas s’attarder sur l’image qu’ils devaient offrir tous les deux, si proches l’un de l’autre, sa main caressant la joue du policier, comme on caresse un chien.

Son monde avait vraiment sombré dans l’absurde un jour donné.

« Sans importance. Embrasse-moi ! »

Putain ! L’homme était vraiment un bon acteur. Les lèvres se rejoignirent et Valjean fut celui qui força la bouche à s’ouvrir cette fois et il apprécia de sentir Javert céder sous son pouvoir. Approfondissant le baiser.

« Tu veux monter ce soir ? »

Valjean rougit et se recula, douché. Javert sourit et caressa à son tour la joue de l’ancien forçat, touchant la barbe blanche, si soyeuse. C’était tellement plus intime que la première fois !

« Attention petite _Fleur-de-Bagne_ , tu es en train de surjouer.

\- Javert, rit doucement Valjean.

\- Rentrons ou tu vas dire des bêtises. »

Javert se recula et se leva. Même scène que la dernière fois, les deux hommes quittèrent la Paimpolaise sur des promesses de retour. Javert ne pressa pas Valjean contre le mur, ils n’étaient pas filés cette fois. Le retour fut plus facile, le froid était vif mais la pluie n’était pas là.

Valjean hésita devant la porte, il se tourna vers Javert et murmura :

« Veux-tu un dernier verre ? »

Chacun put noter le tutoiement. Cela fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de l’inspecteur.

« Bonne nuit Valjean. Tu as trop bu ce soir. »

Javert acceptait de le tutoyer. Valjean prit cela comme une nouvelle victoire tandis que Javert partait à nouveau dans la nuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEXIQUE
> 
> D  
> Un daron : un père, un patron  
> Un dabe : papa, le père  
> Décarrer : partir  
> Défourailler : libérer  
> Donner de l’air (se) : s’évader, évader  
> Le daron de la raille : le préfet de police  
> La duraille : un mur, une muraille


	5. SÉDUCTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et maintenant voyons comment Valjean va gérer les choses !  
> Un bon acteur ? Vraiment ?

Cette fois les jours devinrent des semaines. Valjean ne cessait de penser à Javert. Il avait trop bu, peut-être, sûrement, et le fait d’avoir dansé l’avait rendu enthousiaste. C’était vrai. Et le souvenir des baisers de Javert était troublant.

Un bon acteur ? Trop pris par son rôle ?

Les semaines passèrent sans nouvelle de Javert. L’automne était bien là, profond, froid et humide. Un temps difficile à vivre, Valjean souffrait dans ses os de l’humidité. Sa jambe était douloureuse. Il était vieux, songeait avec amertume Valjean.

Et il n’avait eu aucune nouvelle de Cosette.

Valjean retombait dans sa mélancolie…

Il ne comprit pas la joie qui le saisit lorsqu’un message lui arriva mais c’était comme si un feu avait brûlé son âme :

 

_6, rue Petite-Sainte-Anne, 15 heures._

 

Valjean, tout à son bonheur, ne remarqua pas l’écriture enlevée. Ce n’était pas la main de Javert. Il ne remarqua rien et attendit avec anxiété l’heure la plus raisonnable pour partir. Il déchanta lorsqu’il se vit face à Vidocq, dans les bureaux de la Sûreté. Son air déconfit n’échappa pas au chef de la Sûreté et le fit rire.

« En manque de ton argousin, Valjean ?

\- Où est Javert ?

\- En mission, Valjean. Javert est un bon agent.

\- En mission ?

\- A Lyon. Javert est en chasse. Figure-toi qu’il croit avoir reconnu le jeune Viallet dans un dénommé Lacenaire. Il est sur sa piste et la piste commence à Lyon.

\- Pour combien de temps ? »

Un nouveau sourire, Valjean se fustigea. «  _Tu surjoues »…_ Peut-être pas après tout ?

« Pour le temps qu’il faudra. J’ai besoin de toi, Valjean.

\- Que me veux-tu ?

\- Ta grâce est en pourparlers mais j’ai besoin d’une belle action de tézigue pour remporter la mise.

\- Donne l’affaire.

\- Crachons un peu dans ce cas et je verrais si ça te botte. »

Un sourire partagé. Il y avait si longtemps. Toulon…

« Il faudrait que tu retournes à la Paimpolaise.

\- Sans Javert ?

\- Il te manque ton argousin ? Pour de vrai ?

\- Comment je vais expliquer cela ?

\- Tu as une Sorbonne ? Utilise-la.

\- C’est quoi le but ?

\- Me trouver un des potes de Viallet. Javert m’a dit qu’ils allaient bien à la Paimpolaise. Avril, Bâton et Chardon.

\- En effet.

\- Trouve-m’en un. Carrée, bague… Tout ce que tu peux.

\- Sans Javert ?

\- L’embrasse si bien le rabouin ? »

Et Valjean sentit ses joues le brûler tandis que Vidocq se mit à rire aux éclats.

« Javert ne m’a rien dit sur votre béguin.

\- Non, non. Surtout pas ! Il n’y a pas de béguin. Je m’inquiète pour lui. »

Le rire disparut et les yeux de Vidocq devinrent froids. Surprenant Valjean.

« Un conseil _Jean-le-Cric_ , éloigne-toi de Javert.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Javert est...difficile à saisir… Et tu es la dernière personne au monde qu’il voudrait voir interférer dans sa vie.

\- Il me déteste ?

\- Tu n’en as pas idée. Ou plutôt tu l’as oublié, hein _monsieur le maire_  ?

\- Je ne l’ai jamais haï !

\- C’est tout à ton honneur, Valjean. Javert est plus pragmatique. Pourquoi crois-tu qu’il ne t’a jamais proposé pour mes services ? Des années que tu pourrais être libre parmi mes hommes. Mais Javert perd son sens lorsqu’il s’agit de toi ! Je ne pige pas que vous ne vous soyez pas déjà entre-tués !

\- Je ne l’ai pas tué parce que je ne l’ai jamais haï ! Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? Il ne méritait pas de mourir comme ça ! Attaché comme un chien.

\- Pardon ? Qu’est-ce que tu m’ergotes ?

\- Hé bien à la barricade ! Il a bien du te faire un rapport ?!

\- Au préfet oui ! A ce mariole de Gisquet qui refuse de partager ses dossiers avec moi et qui pleure quand il a besoin de moi. Moi ! J'ai rien pu faire pour Javert, je ne savais même pas qu'il était là. Et j'étais bien trop occupé à leur sauver les miches, à tous, avec mes hommes. J'organisais mes patrouilles, j'étais dans la Cité, je me suis même fait tirer dessus par ce jobard de Toubriaut aux barricades. Je suis allé à la barricade de Saint-Merry. Mais Javert était aux égouts, Javert allait nous jouer sa grande scène ! Mais j’ai l’impression qu’il y a eu tout un opéra avant ce dernier acte !

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- De la Seine, abruti ! Son plongeon pour un problème d’ _ego_. Que s’est-il passé pour le pousser à sauter ?

\- Je l’ai laissé libre à la barricade de Saint-Merry.

\- Et il espérait mourir. Quelle ironie de tomber _encore_ sur toi !

\- Espérait mourir ?

\- Cet idiot m’a parlé d’une agression, d'un accident, d’une profonde fièvre… Il a changé mille fois d’histoire pour mieux me berner. C’était une crise de conscience !

\- C’est pour cela qu’il m’a laissé partir aux égouts ?

\- Il n’y avait personne aux égouts ! C’est ce qu’il m’a dit de cette journée de merde du 6 juin !

\- Mais…

\- Il n’y a jamais eu personne aux égouts ! Seulement un homme qui souffrait et qui allait se tuer dans l’heure suivante ! MERDE JAVERT ! Lorsque je t’aurai entre les pattes, je vais te faire chanter !

\- Il y avait moi... »

Et _Marius de Pontmercy_ … Javert n’avait rien dit. «  _Je vous attendrai_ … » Il planifiait sa mort durant ce fameux voyage en fiacre ? Valjean en fut décontenancé. Comme à son habitude, il se sentait tellement idiot lorsqu’il s’agissait de Javert.

« Il y avait moi et Javert m’a laissé libre.

\- Et il est parti rédiger sa petite note de service avant de plonger dans la Seine !

\- Que s’est-il passé ? »

Mais Vidocq était fâché. Contre Javert. Contre Valjean. Contre Gisquet. Contre lui-même. Des semaines que l’inspecteur de police le tournait en bourrique.

« Va au turbin Valjean. Je veux te voir demain à la première heure. Tu me feras un rapport complet. Sur les affaires qui m’intéressent. Maintenant que tu te couches ou pas, et avec qui tu le fais, je m’en contrefous.

\- Mais…

\- VA !!! Je t’ai assez vu pour aujourd’hui. »

Valjean ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta la rue Petite-Sainte-Anne, le cœur en chamade et l’esprit vacillant.

Ainsi Javert l’avait vraiment fait… Valjean avait vraiment failli obtenir la liberté au prix de la damnation d’un homme. Valjean eut envie de vomir.

 

Un passage chez lui, une toilette minutieuse et M. Jean fut accueilli avec entrain à la Paimpolaise. Entrain et surprise.

« Où est M. Jacques ?

\- En voyage d’affaire. Il m’a laissé célibataire.

\- Voulez-vous de la compagnie ? Je crois que Pierre est seul également.

\- Cela me ferait très plaisir. »

Ce fut une soirée agréable en réalité. Pierre était un homme gentil et attentionné, un ancien notaire à la retraite et abandonné par ses enfants, à cause de ses tendances homosexuelles. On tolérait le vieux car on attendait son héritage mais Pierre en souffrait. Valjean fut rempli de compassion. Les deux hommes parlèrent. Valjean raconta son usine perdue, sa petite Cosette maintenant mariée, sa vie solitaire jusqu’à l’arrivée de Javert. Une main se posa sur la sienne et un pouce caressa son poignet.

Valjean avait appris à sourire aimablement, le sourire de M. Madeleine. Il pensait à Cosette et à sa grâce promise par Javert et Vidocq. Il voulait partir.

Il lui fallait endurer.

« Assurez-vous qu’il sache la chance qu’il a de vous avoir Jean. Vous êtes un homme charmant. »

Valjean sourit et se laissa courtiser. Car c’était ainsi qu’il fallait appeler les sourires, les regards, les caresses… C’était ce que signifiait la danse durant laquelle Pierre mena Valjean en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Valjean regardait Pierre et voyait Javert. Il se rappelait ses sourires approbateurs, l’ironie brillant dans ses yeux clairs. _Maudit Javert !_

Valjean n’avait jamais embrassé d’hommes avant Javert !

Il se souvenait malgré lui de Toulon, comme une vague venant le noyer, de l’eau fétide sortie de l’égout. Boucard avait essayé une fois, Valjean lui avait cassé le nez. Il avait pris trois ans de double-chaîne pour ça mais on l’avait laissé en paix.

Jean-Le-Cric n’était pas de la jacquette ! Qu’on se le dise !

Valjean avait aimé des femmes, il n’avait jamais touché d’hommes à Toulon, n’ayant que mépris pour cette parodie de l’amour. M. Madeleine n’avait qu’un désir, celui de satisfaire tout le monde et de racheter ses péchés. Javert ne signifiait rien ! Quant à M. Fauchelevent, le couvent l’avait marqué, il était si pieux, si tranquille, une âme vouée à Dieu. Embrasser Javert ne signifiait rien !

Tout comme embrasser Pierre dans un salon privé de la Paimpolaise.

N’est-ce-pas ? RIEN !

« Il n’est pas jaloux ton journaliste ?, souffla Pierre tout contre la joue de Valjean.

\- Un vrai tigre. Un peu étouffant. Je n’ai jamais vu quelqu’un de si possessif. »

Pierre était gentil et Valjean avait mal de le tromper ainsi. C’était cela le jeu d’un mouchard ? Javert avait-il déjà joué ce genre de scène ?

Valjean songea à sa grâce. Peut-être pourra-t-il quémander auprès du baron de Pontmercy le droit de revoir Cosette ?

Il fallait juste jouer un rôle ce soir. Celui d’un séducteur. Et imaginer que la bouche qu’il embrassait était celle d’une femme. Valjean avait envie de vomir…et de fracasser le visage de son vis-à-vis. Calme Le-Cric !

M. Madeleine n’avait jamais fait cela. Il innovait ce soir.

Cela avait été plus facile avec Javert finalement.

« J’ai vu pire, opposa Pierre. C’est un homme doux. Il y a des hommes au sang chaud. »

Javert pouvait-il le regarder avec cette adoration ? Personne n’avait jamais regardé Valjean ainsi. Les filles de ferme n’aimaient Valjean que pour sa force et sa bite. Pour sa douceur aussi...

« Ce Victor peut-être ?, » murmura Valjean en souriant.

Bon acteur. «  _Tu vois Javert ? Espèce de salopard ! »_

« Oui. Il a failli se battre en duel contre un des clients. George. Mais Marc a réglé cette histoire.

\- C’est dangereux ! Comment Marc peut-il accepter de les laisser revenir ? »

Une caresse timide le long de sa joue. Pierre souriait, un peu triste.

« Tu n’as pas assez vécu Jean. Ces hommes sont mauvais. Ils font peur à Marc. »

Il fallait donner quelque chose à Pierre pour le remercier de ses informations. Valjean l’embrassa encore. Pierre gémit de plaisir lorsque la bouche de Valjean se posa dans sa gorge. Dieu du Ciel ! Qu’on lui pardonne ! C’était pour Cosette !

« Pourquoi ne pas faire appel à la police ?

\- C’est un cabaret pour les pédérastes. La police n’est pas une protection pour nous. Plutôt une nuisance.

\- Donc Marc sait où habitent ces malotrus ?

\- Certainement. Je ne sais pas. Je suis fatigué de parler d’eux. J’ai envie de toi. »

Cette fois, Valjean était perdu. Il se recula, douché. Pierre le contempla, un peu penaud mais compréhensif. Sa main caressa à nouveau la joue de Valjean, se perdant dans la barbe.

« Je sais. Jacques ! Mais pourquoi es-tu venu ce soir ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Pour le punir ?

\- Je ne serais pas l’instrument du mal dans ce cas. Rentre chez toi, Jean, et attend ton Jacques. Ne revenez plus ici ! Et si un jour, tu décides de quitter ton compagnon, sache que je suis là et que tu me plais.

\- Merci Pierre. »

Un dernier baiser et Valjean s’en alla.

Ce soir Valjean se sentit tellement mal qu’il comprit l’attrait que pouvait avoir une bouteille de vin. Il y succomba.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEXIQUE
> 
> E  
> Entraver : comprendre  
> Escarper : assassiner  
> Être à la bonne : être aimé  
> L'eau-d'affe : l'eau de vie  
> Encaisser : comprendre  
> Ergoter : argumenter  
> L’embrouille : un problème  
> Un enconneur : un homme qui trompe sa femme  
> Être accolé à : être ami avec, collaborer avec


	6. BILAN MITIGÉ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avec une pensée spéciale pour Groucha qui a déjà tout compris... Espérons que j'aurai encore le plaisir de vous surprendre...  
> Encore un chapitre sans Javert...patience !

Le lendemain à sept heures, Valjean était dans l’antichambre du bureau de Vidocq, avec un mal de tête carabiné. Il était fatigué et mécontent de lui. Honteux. Il se souvint de sa vie si tranquille d’il y avait quelques semaines à peine. Il oubliait qu’il était en train de mourir alors. Vidocq le fit entrer et offrit chaise et café.

« Alors la Paimpolaise ?

\- Un homme m’a expliqué que le patron avait peur d’Avril.

\- Chantage ? Corruption ?

\- Je n’en sais pas plus. Peut-être faudrait-il interroger le patron ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne l’as pas fait ?

\- Je ne suis pas un policier. Je ne sais pas faire cela.

\- Alors tu aurais du coucher pour lui soutirer davantage. »

Vidocq soupira. Valjean le contemplait, horrifié. Vidocq soupira encore plus fort.

« J’en suis toujours à me demander si tu es une bonne pratique ou pas. Javert m’a vanté ton intelligence mais je pense plutôt qu’il voulait te sauver les miches coûte que coûte.

\- Je ne me savais pas si important pour lui. »

Le mal de tête était lancinant. Valjean regrettait la bouteille de la nuit.

« Patron-Minette et Jean Valjean. Je ne crois pas que quelque soit d’autre compte aujourd’hui dans la vie de notre bon inspecteur. A part la Seine, bien sûr.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne sais rien de Javert, hein Valjean ? Je le connais depuis Toulon. T’en souviens-tu ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas de Toulon.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de Javert ?! Vraiment ?!

\- Un garde parmi d’autres gardes. Un habit gris à haïr. Un garde comme les autres gardes.

\- Un garde comme les autres gardes ? Javert ?!

\- Peut-être un peu moins couillon… J’ai oublié.

\- Un jeune homme dans un uniforme toujours impeccable et qui se battait pour tout et n’importe quoi. Pour les heures de repos des forçats, pour les repas pas assez consistants, pour les blessures infectées qui nous empêchaient de travailler. Toujours en train de la ramener. A sortir le règlement ! Un pénible ! Mais un garde honnête, juste, sévère, sans cruauté. Merde Le-Cric, tu l’as côtoyé dix ans !

\- Il aimait faire appliquer la loi. Je me souviens de son coup de fouet.

\- Il s’est battu pour que Jourdan ait le droit à l’infirmerie pour son pied infecté et éviter l’amputation. Il a refusé de laisser Varlin fouetter Philippot pour indiscipline car ce n’était pas la faute du forçat si Varlin avait trébuché sur ses chaînes… Et c’était Javert qui la ramenait ! Il allait voir le capitaine, Thierry, et il argumentait. Et il obtenait gain de cause. Un pénible.

\- Je ne me suis jamais intéressé à la politique du bagne.

\- _Jean-Le-Cric_  ! Toujours seul, c’est vrai. T’as vécu dix-neuf ans dans un bagne sans même essayer de te faire des poteaux ! Putain, fallait te sortir de tes pensées et vivre !

\- J’étais mort.

\- Foutaises ! J’y suis allé à Toulon. Moins longtemps que toi c’est vrai mais j’ai vu Javert. Ce n’était pas un garde parmi d’autres gardes. Il nous traitait avec respect...tant qu’on respectait la loi.

\- Un habit gris. Avait-il déjà des favoris ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Il m’a parlé d’un coup de couteau... »

Le silence retomba. Vidocq se tenait assis devant Valjean et glissait ses mains, robustes et calleuses, sous son menton.

« T’aurais du coucher. Je vais envoyer Coco-Lacour jouer votre rôle. Cador et Vigogne vont surveiller le patron de la Paimpolaise. Peut-être qu’en le serrant un peu, il nous chantera sa partition. Tu veux y retourner ?

\- Non. Je suis grillé là-bas.

\- Grillé ?

\- Ils me prennent pour un enconneur de première. On m’a fait comprendre que ce n’était pas le genre de la maison. »

Un nouveau soupir. Vidocq engrangeait et réfléchissait.

« Bon. Va falloir vivre avec ça. T’es libre de la Paimpolaise.

\- Mon pardon ? »

Cette fois, Vidocq eut un fin sourire, mauvais, très cynique.

« Quand mon Viallet sera sous les verrous, je reprendrais le collier pour toi. On peut pas dire que ton bilan soit si favorable.

\- Je comprends... »

Valjean était découragé. Et Vidocq lui asséna le dernier coup :

« Et je ne suis pas Javert, je ne me bats pas pour des nèfles. »

Valjean était découragé...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEXIQUE
> 
> F  
> Un fagot, une fleur-de-bagne : un forçat  
> Faire un fric-frac : un vol, un cambriolage  
> Une frégate : un pédéraste  
> Faire du regout : être imprudent, prendre des risques insensés, manquer de précaution  
> Un frusquin : un habit commun  
> Un friquet : un mouchard, terme des voleurs de la Cité (Paris)  
> Un frisé : un Juif  
> Un faiseur : un escroc  
> Un feu : un pistolet  
> Fricoter : voler  
> Les fafiots : les papiers d’identité  
> Le fricot : le manger, la tambouille  
> Un floueur : tricheur, escroc au jeu, type de filou exploitant les maisons de jeu, celui qui tient des jeux défendus, voleur (au jeu) ; voleur, coupeur de bourse, voleur à la tire, ancien nom du tireur (voleur avec adresse) ; escroc (finance, bourse)  
> Flapi (être) : fatigué, sans force, mou, éreinté


	7. JAVERT BLESSÉ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dieu ! J'ai toujours écrit. Des pages vouées au silence et à la nuit...au feu aussi souvent.  
> Maintenant...  
> Javert est prêt à nous jouer une grande scène...  
> Et comme il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César, c'est la nouvelle Entre Chien et Loup de AmZ (Boanerges) qui m'a inspirée.

Valjean était découragé et les jours défilaient, gris et monotones.

Se souvenait-il vraiment de Javert à Toulon ? Pas vraiment. Toulon était un bagne si grand, quatre mille forçats au moins et des dizaines de gardes-chiourmes partout. Des chantiers en ville, des navires en cale sèche, des années de labeur et de haine. Quelques fois, en effet, un souvenir émergeait. Un homme encore jeune dans un uniforme impeccable, trop maigre aussi mais les yeux étincelants de vivacité. Javert ! Un adjudant si jeune. Il maîtrisait à la perfection la loi et le fouet, et Valjean en avait goûté des deux…

 _Jean-Le-Cric_ …

Valjean maudit Javert de l’avoir ramené à Toulon. Il avait vécu des années avec ces pensées enfouies au fond de lui. Des amis ? Valjean en avait eu par la force des choses, on ne choisit pas à qui on était _accouplé_. La chaîne l’a forcé à avoir des relations aussi amicales que possible avec des hommes. Brevet, Cochepaille, Chenildieu… et d’autres… Boucard, Balmorel… Sa force et sa sauvagerie l’avaient préservé de la violence, sa droiture et son dégoût de la luxure…

Valjean ne sut pas s’il n’aurait pas préféré continuer à se laisser mourir de faim plutôt que de se torturer l’esprit à revenir sans cesse à Toulon.

 

_Café de l’Archange, 20 heures_

 

Le message le cueillit alors qu’il rentrait d’une promenade de charité. Cherchant désespérément un but à sa vie, Valjean retrouvait les nécessiteux et essayait de les soutenir. Il reçut ce nouvel ordre sans plaisir. Il y alla au dernier moment après un rapide repas et arriva en retard à la réunion.

Vidocq parlait haut et fort, debout au-milieu du café.

« … Donc des charons ont prévu de faire fric-frac rue de la Croix des Champs. Je pensais envoyer trois hommes régler ce chopin mais le rabouin croit que ce serait une étourderie... »

A ces mots, Valjean tourna la tête, à la recherche de Javert.

L’inspecteur était là, fatigué et indifférent. Assis à califourchon sur une chaise, les bras croisés devant lui.

« Donc j’ai préféré faire confiance au rabouin.

\- Merci Mec, grogna Javert, c’est trop d’honneur.

\- Donc cinq hommes pour la Croix des Champs, les autres rue de la Ferronnerie. On a retrouvé Brunette. »

A ces mots, Javert se redressa, subitement revenu à la vie, les yeux étincelants. Inspecteur Javert !

« Vrai ?

\- Tu me connais ? J’aime ménager mon public.

\- J’en suis !, s’écria Javert.

\- Calme le rabouin ! Il me faut attendre un client.

\- Brunette ! Cinq ans sur la brèche !

\- Content ?

\- Il a tué Pelletier et Soares. Je le présenterais avec joie à la Veuve. »

Une main posée sur son épaule, Javert souriait à Vidocq. Son sourire effrayant, montrant tout le mal qui vient du bien. Puis Vidocq lâcha le policier et désigna les cinq hommes pour la première mission. On se prépara à l’attente pour la deuxième. Enfin, on vit Valjean, debout contre la porte.

« T’es là Le-Cric ? J’ai cru que tu avais oublié la réunion, lança Vidocq.

\- J’ai failli, avoua Valjean, honnête.

\- Et t’es venu. C’est bien. Javert, occupe-toi de ton arpette. »

Valjean avait rejoint Javert à sa table. Il s’assit et sans plus de cérémonie, il s’empara d’un verre abandonné et but. Vin rouge ! La grimace que fit Valjean provoqua un soupçon de sourire chez Javert.

« Cela ne vaut pas un Clos de Vougeot,  _monsieur le maire_  ?

\- Non, _inspecteur_. Cela ne le vaut pas. »

Un sourire plus marqué. Javert avait les yeux qui pétillaient, pleins de vie et d’humour. Saisissants !

« Je me souviens de ce vin, murmura Valjean. Chaque fois que j’en buvais, lors de repas officiels, je songeais que je ne méritais pas un seul instant cet honneur. C’était pour M. Madeleine, pas pour moi. »

Le silence était pesant et Javert se mit tout à coup à parler. Enfin !

« Je ne regrette qu’une seule chose, Valjean. Vous avoir arrêté de cette façon odieuse.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Je ne suis pas si cruel d’habitude. On peut discuter avec moi, je suis quelqu’un de pondéré. »

Ce mot fit sourire Valjean. _Pondéré ? Javert ?_

« Je sais, je sais. Pour vous, j’ai été ignoble. Mais ce n’est pas dans ma nature. Ce sont ces cinq années d’Enfer à vous obéir qui ont exacerbé ma haine. J’aurai du refuser de vous arrêter, j’aurai du laisser cela à quelqu’un d’autre. C’était devenu trop personnel. J’avais perdu toute objectivité ! »

Valjean le contemplait, surpris par ces mots et attendant la suite.

« J’accepte la compromission, j’accepte la discussion. On me parle facilement et je me plie aux arguments lorsqu’ils sont justes. J’aurais du vous accompagner pour aller chercher la gamine. Mais j’étais aveuglé par la haine. 

\- Javert ! Il ne sert à rien de...

- Cette arrestation, dramatique, était inutile. Vous n’étiez pas un danger. Je le savais ! Bon Dieu ! Cinq ans à vous surveiller ! J’étais bien placé pour le savoir ! Et je suis venu vous chercher à l’hôpital. Comme le diable en personne. »

Javert vida son verre. Donc il avait l’alcool bavard.

« Et la fille ne méritait pas de mourir ainsi !

\- Fantine, dit doucement Valjean.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle s’appelait Fantine, Javert, et nous lui sommes redevables, _tous les deux_  !

\- Vous lui êtes redevable ?

\- C’est à cause de son renvoi de l’usine qu’elle est tombée dans la déchéance.

\- Sainte Madeleine… Je vous ai haï si longtemps.

\- Et aujourd’hui ?

\- Une chose à la fois ! J’apprends à connaître Jean Valjean. Laissez-moi le temps de le haïr ! »

Un rire, timide, résonna dans le café. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, surpris l’un par l’autre. Des _collègues_ ?

« Vous êtes allé à Lyon ?, demanda prudemment Valjean.

\- Oui, Valjean, et j’en suis revenu.

\- Et ?

\- J’en suis revenu.

\- Javert ! »

Cela fit sourire le policier. Encore !

« Cela vous intéresse vraiment ?

\- Je suis allé à la Paimpolaise, avoua Valjean.

\- Et ?

\- J’en suis revenu. »

Javert eut un éclat de rire, vrai et riche auquel se joignit Jean Valjean.

« A Lyon se trouve la famille de Pierre-François Lacenaire, expliqua le policier. C’était un jeune homme prometteur mais il a tout gâché lorsqu’il a quitté le lycée prématurément. Il a accusé un professeur d’agression sexuelle.

\- Dieu ! C’était vrai ?

\- Comment le saurais-je ? Mais suite à cette histoire, il a été chassé de l’école et a du arrêter ses études. C’est donc un homme cultivé et intelligent, mais sans diplôme et amer.

\- C’est votre Henri Viallet ?

\- Ses parents ont reconnu mon dessin.

\- Bien joué Javert !

\- Merci... _monsieur le maire_. »

Un sourire réjoui, Javert était content, un peu fier peut-être. Il y avait longtemps que Valjean n’avait pas vu ses yeux briller ainsi.

« Je suis allé à la Paimpolaise et j’ai interrogé Pierre, raconta Valjean à son tour.

\- Votre danseur ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé ensuite mais Pierre m’a raconté que Marc connaissait bien vos suspects. _« Des hommes mauvais »_ , m’a-t-il dit.

\- Vidocq a interrogé Marc, discrètement. Il est sur la piste de Viallet. Un moment elle croisera celle de Lacenaire et le tour sera joué.

\- Vous en êtes sûr ?

\- Non, admit le policier. Lacenaire peut être prudent et changer de crémerie. Nous manquons d’informations pour pouvoir le serrer.

\- Je sais, avoua Valjean. J’aurai du coucher. »

Cette parole fit sursauter Javert. Le sourire s’accentua, moqueur cette fois.

« Ça c’est Vidocq ! Tout se règle par une coucherie avec lui.

\- Ce n’est pas le cas ?

\- Valjean ! Si j’avais du coucher pour avoir des informations durant mes enquêtes, j’aurai passé ma vie entière allongé dans un pieu.

\- Donc vous n’avez jamais… ?

\- Jamais ! _Petite_ _Fleur-de-Bagne_ , Vidocq s’est foutu de ta pomme ! »

Et Javert se mit franchement à rire, Valjean l’imita, clairement amusé.

« Après je dis pas. Je connais des cognes qui ne s’en privent pas. Ou des hommes de pouvoir qui s’en donnent à cœur joie. Mais je suis inflexible.

\- Le terrible _inspecteur Javert_!

\- Le bienveillant _monsieur Madeleine_! »

Ils firent tinter leur verre, indifférents aux regards posés sur eux. Jamais on n’avait vu cela ! Javert sourire, Javert rire, Javert bavarder ainsi, comme s’il était avec un ami ? Vidocq ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Puis le client tant attendu arriva. C’était un mouchard travaillant pour Vidocq, un membre de son réseau d’informateurs. On l’écouta et on bougea, enfin. Vidocq donna l’ordre de mettre les bouts. Les hommes sortirent d’un seul mouvement.

 

Valjean et Javert rejoignirent la troupe à l’extérieur de l’estaminet. Les hommes étaient bien armés de matraques et de pistolets.

« Vous allez vous occuper de moi ?, demanda Valjean, se rappelant les paroles de Vidocq.

\- Ce soir vous prenez une arme, Valjean, et cela ne se discute pas !

\- Je refuse de tirer !

\- Merde Valjean ! On va vous y forcer ! Brunette m’a tué deux collègues, c’est un vicieux.

\- Javert !

\- Si vous étiez mon sergent, je vous collerais comme planton à ma porte pendant des semaines pour vous apprendre la discipline. Prenez ce feu ! »

Les voix avaient résonné, la colère était montée, Javert gronda face à Valjean, entêté :

« Je n’ai pas de textes de loi à vous sortir _monsieur le maire_ mais le principe est là. Je suis votre supérieur !

\- Rien à faire, Javert. J’ai mes mains, cela suffira.

\- Putain Valjean ! »

Les deux hommes s’observaient, soufflant avec force, remplis de ressentiment. Rien n’avait changé ! Vidocq s’interposa :

« On décarre ! »

Le forçat et le gardien se retrouvèrent assis côte à côte dans le fiacre, face à Vidocq et un de ses hommes. Javert était nerveux, cela se voyait à ses mains jouant avec le pistolet dédaigné par Valjean.

« Alors le rabouin, fit l’inconnu avec mépris, on a le tracque ?

\- Je vais t’en cogner une bien gentiment, le Poron, et tu vas la boucler, crois-moi !

\- Que de la gueule le rabouin !

\- Vos gueules les hommes ! Brunette est un dur. Vous aurez bien le temps de vous défouler. »

Le silence retomba, nullement apaisant. Le dénommé Poron était un bavard, il désigna Valjean avec un mauvais sourire :

« T’es un fagot. Tu t’es donné de l’air ?

\- Oui, murmura Valjean.

\- Toulon ou Rochefort ?

\- Toulon.

\- J’étais à Rochefort, moi. Trois ans de 1825 à 1828. Ces enflures m’ont cassé le dos.

\- Libéré ?

\- Défouraillé.

\- Quel crime ?

\- J’ai fricoté un cave. »

Valjean accusa le coup et se tut. Cinq ans pour avoir volé un pain et pour des accusations de braconnage. _Cinq ans_  ! C’était vrai qu’il braconnait, comme tous les jeunes de Faverolles, seulement il était meilleur qu’eux au fusil et on s’était plaint aux gendarmes… L’homme était curieux, il ne put s’empêcher de demander :

« Et tésigue ?

\- Vol.

\- Combien t’as pris ?

\- Dix-neuf ans.

\- Merde ! T’as volé une huile ?

\- Un pain... »

Valjean tourna son visage vers la nuit, c’était si ridicule, si dérisoire… Il entendit Javert lancer au Poron, plein de menaces contenues dans la voix :

« Ta gueule le Poron ! »

Valjean jeta un regard rempli de surprise à Javert, le policier ne réagit pas, indifférent.

Le voyage ne fut pas long. Ils arrivaient dans un quartier misérable de Paris, de petites maisons insalubres, des cabanes de planches pour la plupart. L’endroit respirait la misère et la mort. Le choléra devait y être endémique.

Huit hommes armés et prêts à tout. Valjean sentait à nouveau l’excitation monter en lui. Il devait en convenir, il ne s’était pas senti aussi vivant depuis des années, en fait à part les rares fois où il avait interagi avec Javert, Valjean ne s’était jamais senti vivant. Il n’avait vraiment vécu qu’en compagnie de Javert. A Montreuil, sur la brèche, à Paris, aux barricades, à chacune de leurs rencontres, Valjean avait le cœur qui battait et le sang qui courait dans les veines ! Ce ne fut pas une heureuse découverte pour l’ancien forçat.

Javert gérait les hommes avec un soin tout militaire tandis que le général Vidocq patientait dans un coin une pipe à la bouche.

« Maintenant, les consignes, annonça Javert. Brunette, je connais depuis cinq ans. Un beau tableau de chasse. Meurtres, vols, viols. Il doit avoir trois hommes avec lui.

\- Trois seulement ? », répéta Valjean, étonné par un si petit nombre.

Ils étaient huit. Huit pour quatre hommes ! Son intervention agaça encore plus Javert qui jeta, sèchement :

« Ils tirent pour tuer, Valjean. Ils n’ont aucune pitié.

\- Mais… Je comprends... »

Valjean se tut, dompté par le regard féroce que Javert dardait sur lui. Après tout, Javert savait. Combien de rapports d’arrestation le maire de Montreuil avait-il entendu sans vraiment écouter ? Indifférent à tout, sauf aux yeux clairs du policier, éternellement posés sur lui.

 

Et Javert avait raison. La suite le prouva. Mais elle prouva aussi l’instabilité de Javert.

Quatre hommes armés et des filles aussi féroces que les mâles. Javert ouvrit la porte violemment et la troupe de Vidocq entra sans sommation. Il y eut un instant de surprise puis ce fut le chaos. Un homme tira aussitôt et blessa un agent de Javert. Javert ne fut pas en reste mais bizarrement, il n’usa pas de son arme. Le pistolet resta dans sa poche. Il se jeta sur celui qui avait tiré et lui colla un coup de matraque. Bien vicieux. Dans le ventre.

« Content de me revoir Brunette ?

\- Javert ?, arriva à souffler le gars. Je te croyais cané ?

\- Déçu ? »

Javert jouait avec l’homme, comme un chat avec une souris. Imprudent au possible. Il le comprit lorsqu’un coup de bâton le prit dans le flanc. Brunette en profita pour saisir Javert et lui donner un coup de poing en plein visage. Le sang gicla. La tête de Javert cogna contre le mur, violemment. Brunette saisit Javert par les cheveux et réitéra le geste, intentionnellement. Deux fois de suite, la tête claqua, Javert ne put taire un gémissement de douleur.

« On va dire que t’as pas ressuscité longtemps le cogne. »

Un cliquetis facilement identifiable. Brunette armait un pistolet et le posait contre la tempe de Javert.

Valjean contemplait cela avec horreur. Tout s’était passé si vite ! Chacun des hommes de Javert faisait ce qu’il devait faire, se battre, menotter les types, arrêter les filles. On se battait encore, des coups de feu éclataient et des cris résonnaient. Et Javert allait se faire tuer sous leurs yeux. Valjean ne pouvait pas intervenir. Il était en train de retenir un des gars avec ses bras si forts, une prise de combat, un rappel de Toulon. Il ne pouvait pas agir pour sauver Javert. Pas cette fois-ci.

Et Javert souriait. Dieu ! Il souriait et ne se débattait même pas. Valjean revoyait le policier à la barricade. Il ne s’était pas défendu là non plus. Là, il semblait un peu sonné. Du sang coulait le long de sa joue, se perdant dans les favoris.

« Brunette ! Tu m’as manqué mon vieux. »

Puis Javert fit un mouvement rapide, il se dégagea et bloqua Brunette, lui cassant les genoux d’un coup de matraque bien appliqué puis son arme de policier se retrouva sous le menton de Brunette, collée contre sa gorge, l’asphyxiant. Le pistolet retomba sur le sol. Enfin, Javert, indifférent au reste, épingla l’homme contre le mur.

« Pelletier, Soares. Mes hommes Brunette ?

\- Rien à foutre saloperie de cogne. »

Un crachat glissa sur la joue de Javert. Le sourire revint, carnassier, sanguinolent. Javert avait du se mordre la langue.

« T’es trop bon pour la Veuve. Je vais te saigner ici. Comme t’as fait pour mes hommes.

\- T’auras pas les burnes pour ça Javert.

\- Tu crois ? »

Javert maintenait toujours Brunette dans sa poigne et il jeta sa matraque sur le sol. Il y eut un mouvement violent de la part de Brunette pour s’échapper mais un coup de poing, dur, au ventre, le cassa en deux.

Valjean avait enfin pu se libérer de son homme. Le combat était fini. On ne savait pas combien de blessés ou de morts il y avait. On s’en fichait. Tout le monde était concentré sur la scène entre les deux hommes. Javert avait sorti de la poche de son manteau un long couteau.

« Tu crois ?, répéta Javert.

\- Javert ! Je peux te donner Patron-Minette, souffla l’homme, livide. 

\- Mes hommes égorgés comme des chiens, cracha Javert. Pelletier avait deux gosses, salopard, Soares une sœur à marier.

\- Patron-Minette ! Putain réfléchis Javert ! »

Le couteau se glissa sur la gorge, remplaçant la matraque.

« JAVERT !, hurla une voix à la porte.

\- Sauvé par la cloche. »

Et aussitôt Javert se recula et rangea son couteau dans sa poche. Vidocq s’approcha du policier, doucement, prudemment.

« Tu m’as fait peur, Javert. Un instant, j’ai cru que tu allais perdre ton sang-froid.

\- Tu n’es pas le seul. »

Javert glissa les poucettes à Brunette, encore sous le choc de la confrontation avec le policier.

« Hé bien, nous allons emmener tout ce petit monde au Châtelet.

\- Fais le chanter sur Patron-Minette.

\- Bien entendu Javert. D’autres demandes ?

\- Dis lui que j’ai toujours les clés des cellules et que je connais le chemin jusqu’à elles par-cœur. Je peux le faire les yeux fermés.

\- Pourquoi cette précision ?

\- Parce que si Brunette refuse de se mettre à table, je serais plus qu’heureux de poursuivre notre petit échange cette nuit. Seul à seul.

\- J’aurai pas besoin de lui dire Javert, je pense que Brunette est un type intelligent. »

Valjean ne savait pas quoi penser. Était-ce un jeu ou une réalité ? Avait-il vu Javert s’apprêtant à tuer un homme ou n’était-ce que de l’esbroufe ? Encore une fois ?

« Maintenant tu rentres au bercail. Emmène ton arpette, il a bien mérité un glace.

\- A vos ordres, maître. »

Javert se rapprocha de Valjean mais Vidocq le rappela, subitement inquiet.

« Et ta tête ?

\- Je vais bien. Lâche-moi avec ça.

\- Prends un fiacre dehors ! Tête de mule de rabouin ! »

Un hochement de tête rapide et Valjean se plaça sur les talons du policier.

 

La nuit était douce après cet échange musclé. Javert marchait d’un pas nerveux, difficile à suivre pour Valjean, plus petit. En fait, il fut soulagé de prendre un des fiacres.

« Ce soir, je ne vous raccompagne pas, Valjean, je vais me permettre de vous abandonner le fiacre.

\- Javert ! Vous allez bien ?

\- Vous n’allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ? J’ai eu pire à Montreuil et cela ne vous a jamais empêché de dormir. »

Valjean se tut, calmé. Mais Javert n’allait pas bien. Son souffle s’accélérait, sa main vola à sa tête.

« Merde Brunette ! Je t’ai frappé au ventre, cela fait moins de dégâts que la tête...

\- Javert ?

\- Pouvez-vous porter un poids de 70 kilos dans des escaliers ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je pense que je vais m’évanouir avant d’être arrivé à mon appartement…

\- Javert !

\- Au moins nous ne sommes pas dans les égouts…

\- Javert ?! 

\- Numéro 37, 3e étage, quatrième porte à gauche… »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Javert glissa lentement sur la banquette. Valjean le retint avant qu’il ne tombe sur le sol de la voiture.

« JAVERT ! »

Valjean ouvrit frénétiquement le col de l’inspecteur, délaçant la cravate, à la recherche du pouls. Il était présent et régulier. Valjean le sentit battre sous ses doigts et en éprouva un soulagement intense.

Il redressa le policier et le maintint contre lui.

« Javert, t’es une ordure si tu oses me claquer entre les pattes. »

Le cocher du fiacre fit galoper ses chevaux lorsque Valjean lui hurla d’accélérer l’allure. L’homme devait avoir l’habitude de travailler pour Vidocq, il s’arrêta après de longues minutes de course dans un quartier tranquille de Paris. Assez modeste.

Valjean n’était jamais venu au domicile de l’inspecteur, il ne savait même pas où habitait Javert.

Il fouilla les poches à la recherche de ses clés. Il découvrit une petite bourse en cuir, bien abîmée. A l’intérieur se trouvaient une tabatière en argent, quelques pièces de monnaie et l’insigne de l’inspecteur avec le verre brisé. Des papiers soigneusement pliés. Une fine bague en or. Enfin, une clé apparut.

Le cocher accepta d’aider Valjean à transporter Javert jusque chez lui. Ceci fait, les deux hommes contemplèrent le grand policier inconscient, étendu sur son lit.

« C’est pas la première fois v’savez.

\- Non ?

\- L’est pas sain c’t’homme. Je l’ai souvent vu pisser le sang.

\- Seigneur !

\- C’est un cogne mais qui fait du regout. Un jour, il y restera.

\- Merci, » opposa abruptement Valjean pour faire partir le cocher.

La petite somme d’argent que lui versa Valjean fit sourire l’homme qui, conscient trop tard de la gravité de ses propos nuança avec un simple :

« Allez, vous bilez pas ! Ces cognes c’est increvable. »

Si seulement c’était vrai, pensa Valjean…

 

Le cocher disparu, Valjean se chargea de Javert. Furieusement inquiet, il commença à déshabiller l’inspecteur pour le mettre à l’aise, sans aucune arrière-pensée. Embrasser Javert n’avait RIEN signifié ! Donc le déshabiller encore moins.

Les bottes retirées, Valjean lui enleva le manteau, la veste et défit les premiers boutons de la chemise. Ensuite, incertain de la suite à donner, il partit en quête d’un peu d’eau et d’un chiffon. Il voulait lui laver la tête, examiner la blessure. Ce ne fut pas difficile à découvrir, l’appartement du policier était petit et rigoureusement ordonné. Cela amusa Valjean, il retrouvait bien l’inspecteur Javert dans la froideur de son logement, l’ordonnance des choses. Il était si petit l’appartement du policier, une pièce principale et une sorte de cagibi qui servait de bureau manifestement. Mais Valjean, aussi curieux qu’il était à propos de Javert, ne se serait jamais permis de fouiller.

Avec douceur, Valjean lava la blessure, retirant le sang séché. Javert ne réagissait pas à ses soins. Valjean était de plus en plus alarmé. Il se leva pour préparer du thé, il avait besoin de faire quelque chose. Il en était à essayer d’allumer le poêle lorsque Vidocq apparut dans l’appartement.

Vidocq emplissait la pièce d’une présence impressionnante.

« Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il a perdu connaissance.

\- Merde ! Il ne fallait pas le laisser s’endormir. On t’a jamais dit cela Valjean ?

\- Navré, Vidocq, je ne suis pas médecin.

\- A-t-il vomi ?

\- Non. Juste évanoui.

\- Ce n’est peut-être pas si grave alors. Voyons cela ! »

Vidocq grogna et vint près de Javert. Lentement, il s’assit à son chevet puis se mit à le secouer, doucement. Pour ne pas envenimer les choses.

« Javert ! Réveille-toi ! Tu ne peux pas roupiller. JAVERT ! »

La voix devenait plus pressante, plus angoissée. Finalement, les yeux fatigués du policier s’ouvrirent à l’ordre contenu dans la voix du chef de la Sûreté. Vidocq souriait, sans savoir que le sourire de Valjean reflétait le même soulagement que le sien.

« Tu vas bien ma toute belle ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ?, » murmura Javert.

Les yeux clairs semblaient chercher à se poser sur quelque chose, n’arrivant pas à se stabiliser. Vidocq examina la pupille. Javert voulut s’éloigner du contact. Impossible !

« Laisse-moi en paix !

\- Tant que je vivrais…

\- Je ne te savais pas si cruel Vidocq. »

Vidocq gloussa et posa sa main sur le front de Javert, glissant les doigts dans les cheveux, à la recherche de la blessure. Javert gémit et ferma les yeux, sous le coup d’un vertige.

« Tu vas bien si tu peux toujours me haïr. Hein Javert ?

\- Merde Vidocq ! Fous-moi le camp.

\- Tu as la tête solide, Javert, mais Brunette a frappé fort.

\- Je vais bien.

\- Tu m’expliques ?

\- Il a parlé ?

\- J’ai laissé l’inspecteur Walle se charger de lui. Gisquet est avec lui. Ils sont quelques cognes à avoir envie de lui parler. Mais Gisquet sait pour ton identité, il va gérer cela.

\- Ça va être une longue nuit… Walle était l’ami de Pelletier… Il l’a vu mourir… Tout comme moi… Mes hommes… »

Javert voulait se redresser et luttait contre la poigne de Vidocq qui le retenait mais il était trop faible pour tenir assis.

« Calme-toi le cogne ! Bon Dieu !

\- Je devrais être là-bas. Je ne devrais pas être ici. Vidocq !

\- Tu devrais surtout te calmer. »

Le feu ronflait dans le poêle, le thé était prêt. Valjean était fier de lui. Heureusement que l’inspecteur avait quelques réserves de feuilles de thé, un peu trop sèches mais encore utilisables. Il apporta une tasse à Javert. Vidocq la saisit et remercia l’ancien forçat d’un regard.

« Bois !, ordonna-t-il à Javert.

\- Valjean ! Tu es encore là ? »

Javert avait baissé suffisamment sa garde pour que son visage exprime clairement sa surprise et que le tutoiement revienne, naturellement. A quoi s’était-il attendu ? A ce que Valjean le jette au pied de son lit et s’en aille sans y penser plus que cela ?

« Tu t’es évanoui dans le fiacre, expliqua Valjean. Je t’ai ramené chez toi. Je vais vous laisser.

\- Hors de question !, jeta Vidocq. Notre inspecteur n’a pas de commotion cérébrale manifestement mais il a besoin d’une surveillance pour cette nuit.

\- Non !

\- Tu préfères un barberot ? Ou alors je t’amène Satenay ?

\- Tu fais chier Vidocq !

\- Tu m’expliques ? »

Javert but le thé, trop chaud, sans songer à la brûlure et sourit. Sans joie, trop de dents. Moche.

« Il a parlé, non ? Fallait juste le bousculer.

\- Le bousculer ?

\- A vrai dire, j’attendais Valjean. Mais c’est bien que ce soit toi, cela ajoute un côté dramatique à la pièce qui lui apporte toute sa saveur.

\- Et ton feu ? Tu pouvais pas utiliser ton feu au lieu de ta matraque ?

\- Brunette devait se sentir en confiance pour accepter de manger le morceau.

\- Il t’a fracassé la tête contre le mur ! Il a failli te buter !

\- Ce n’est pas le premier... »

Les yeux gris perdaient de leur concentration, Javert perdait à nouveau pied.

« Mais j’avais plus d’espoir avec celui-ci…

\- Javert !

\- Comment s’appelait-il déjà ?

\- Javert !!

\- Enjolras…

\- JAVERT ! »

Et l’inspecteur retomba évanoui. Vidocq se redressa, le front plissé par l’inquiétude.

« Merde ! Il lui faut un carabin. J’en connais un, discret. Je vais le chercher, garde un œil sur lui.

\- Compte sur moi. »

Vidocq aperçut le regard étrange de Valjean et se troubla :

« Tu sais de quoi il cause ?

\- Enjolras était le chef de la barricade. C’est lui qui a donné l’ordre de le tuer.

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas _surpris_  ? »

Vidocq disparut et Valjean saisit une des rares chaises libres de l’appartement de l’inspecteur. Javert ne devait pas recevoir beaucoup d’invités, il n’y avait ni alcool, ni douceurs. Un peu de pain, du fromage et des œufs. Javert vivait frugalement.

Valjean se demanda tout à coup de quoi vivait l’inspecteur ? Il n’avait jamais su à combien s’élevait le salaire du policier à Montreuil, cela ne l’intéressait pas. Aujourd’hui, il aurait voulu savoir. Javert semblait vivre dans une pauvreté extrême mais restée digne.

Aucune possession personnelle n’était visible, hormis quelques livres de droit. Mais pouvait-on appeler cela des possessions personnelles ? Tout était froid et impersonnel. Valjean n’aimait pas laisser tourner ses pensées autour de l’état de l’inspecteur. Javert était devenu si pâle.

Depuis quelques semaines, le policier avait réussi à remplir le vide de la vie de l’ancien forçat, lui donnant un sens...aussi tordu qu’il soit…

Valjean se leva et se mit à examiner les livres puis il aperçut un dossier posé sur les Codes de loi. Le sien ? Intéressé, il le saisit et l’emmena jusqu’à la chaise. Si jamais, Javert se réveillait, il s’excuserait. C’était son dossier après tout !

Et Valjean comprit que ce n’était pas son dossier du tout !

Des dessins représentant des inconnus. Des visages revenaient parfois, souvent, une femme, un enfant encore jeune. Des hommes en uniforme. Valjean déglutit lorsqu’il aperçut un portrait de lui, en tenue de la garde républicaine. Et d’autres personnes… Valjean reconnut tout à coup les jeunes du Club de l’ABC, il ne les avait pas vus longtemps mais le visage angélique du jeune chef, Enjolras, l’avait marqué. Il y avait aussi Marius… Le gamin appelé Gavroche… Et d’autres…

C’était un livre de mémoire. En fait, c’étaient des souvenirs.

_« J’ai dessiné de nombreux visages… Je n’ai pas une mémoire aussi bonne que celle de Vidocq. Un dessin est un moyen comme un autre de se souvenir. »_

Ils étaient tous morts ? Non, puisqu’il était dans le groupe. Et Marius également.

_« Javert est un homme difficile à saisir... »_

Vidocq ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Combien d’heures avaient passé Javert à dessiner tout cela ? Des nuits sans sommeil sans nul doute.

Valjean rougit, conscient tout à coup d’avoir violé la vie privée de l’inspecteur d’une manière inacceptable. Il s’empressa de le remettre à sa place et de prendre une _Bible_ à la place. Elle s’ouvrit difficilement, Javert ne devait pas la lire souvent.

 

Une heure se passa, sans changement, seulement l’inquiétude qui grimpait inlassablement dans le ventre de Valjean. Enfin, la porte s’ouvrit et Vidocq entra, accompagné d’un homme.

« Là ! A vous, docteur.

\- Contre un mur ?

\- Deux fois. »

Un froncement de sourcils et le médecin ausculta le policier. D’un geste habitué, il ouvrit les paupières, examinant les pupilles, puis il tâta le visage. Il vit la tempe et l’étudia. Puis il termina d’ouvrir la chemise. Le torse nu, mince, de Javert apparut, trop maigre, couvert d’hématomes. On pouvait compter les côtes. Valjean en déglutit, Vidocq soupira avec lassitude. Le médecin ne dit rien. Il fixa Vidocq et d’un regard entendu, le chef de la Sûreté vint l’aider à retourner le grand corps.

On retira la chemise et un fin réseau de cicatrices apparut. D’autres hématomes, certains assez frais, furent visibles. Valjean ne pouvait pas en détourner le visage, estomaqué. Qu’est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Enfin, ceci fait, le médecin ausculta en silence. Puis les deux hommes replacèrent Javert correctement sur le lit.

« Il n’a pas vomi, souffla Vidocq, avec espoir.

\- Naturellement !, répondit durement le docteur. Il n’a pas du manger de vrais repas depuis des jours ! Je vous avais dit de le surveiller.

\- Je ne peux pas vivre avec lui !

\- Alors laissez-moi m’occuper de lui ! Vous savez que c’est la seule solution acceptable dans son intérêt.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Je lui ai promis !

\- Promis, s’écria le docteur. Regardez cela ! »

Le médecin, sans douceur, saisit le bras de Javert et désigna le pli du coude, couvert de nombreuses entailles, plus ou moins fraîches.

« Il y a des jours plus difficiles que d’autres, lança amèrement le Chef de la Sûreté.

\- Boit-il ?

\- Je n’ai pas l’impression. Il y a longtemps que je ne l’ai pas vu saoul. »

Le docteur relâcha le bras qui retomba sur le lit sans réveiller le dormeur.

« Vous connaissez mes principes ! Mais si je le retrouve encore dans cet état, je le fais interner. De gré ou de force !

\- Il se tuera ou s’évadera !

\- Je lui souhaite bonne chance ! »

Valjean entendait les deux hommes se disputer pour Javert et contemplait son corps. S’était-il battu ? Ou avait-il été battu ?

« Très bien Vidocq ! Gardez-le sous surveillance ! En espérant qu’il se réveille ! S’il est tombé dans le coma, je ne juge de rien. Nourrissez-le ! Un homme comme cela doit manger ! Pas d’alcool !

\- Je vais trouver une garde.

\- Je reviendrais demain. »

Vidocq raccompagna le médecin et le paya grassement.

Puis il revint vers Valjean, le visage sombre. Il remarqua avec plaisir le drap et la couverture que Valjean avait déposés sur le policier pour le protéger du froid.

« Dis Valjean…

\- Oui.

\- Mais…

\- Oui, je veux bien le surveiller aussi longtemps qu’il le faudra.

\- Bien, » fit Vidocq soulagé.

Il glissa sa main dans sa poche et en tira quelques billets qu’il tendit à Valjean.

« Sa paie.

\- Tu la gardes sur toi ?

\- Javert ne sait pas y faire avec l’argent et je n’ai aucune confiance en lui s’il reçoit tout son salaire. Je gère ses comptes depuis des années.

\- Que fait-il de son argent ?

\- Il soutient ses collègues dans le besoin, il paye ses mouchards pour avancer plus vite dans toutes ses enquêtes… Qu’est-ce que j’en sais ? L’argent file entre ses doigts mais il ne fait aucune dette. Il préférera crever de faim que de faire une dette. Alors je gère pour lui. »

Vidocq contempla Javert quelques secondes avec un regard peiné et ajouta :

« Et je ne veux pas qu’il achète de l’alcool. »

La conversation s’arrêta là, un homme vint chercher Vidocq, on le réclamait à la préfecture. C’était urgent. Vidocq souffla, fatigué au-delà de tout :

« C’est une longue nuit. Javert a raison. Gisquet est un âne. A demain Valjean. »

Puis, hésitant encore à partir, il se retourna pour lancer, une angoisse sensible dans la voix :

« Tu prends soin de lui, hein ?

\- Il t’est si cher que cela ?

\- Je lui dois ma vie et ma grâce. Il est plus cher à mes yeux qu’il ne le sait lui-même. Comme un frère...ou un fils... »

Valjean resta muet, estomaqué par les paroles de Vidocq.

_« Je ne suis pas si cruel d’habitude. On peut discuter avec moi, je suis quelqu’un de pondéré… Je sais, je sais. Pour vous, j’ai été ignoble. Mais ce n’est pas dans ma nature. » « J’accepte la compromission, j’accepte la discussion. On me parle facilement et je me plie aux arguments lorsqu’ils sont justes. »_

S’ils sont justes… Pourquoi Javert a-t-il été si cruel avec lui ? A cause de Montreuil ?

Les heures s’écoulèrent lentement, les heures de la nuit peuvent être douloureuses à ceux qui attendent… Javert dormait, mais son sommeil n’était pas doux, il bougeait dans son lit, marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles...

Valjean le surveillait et luttait contre l’endormissement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEXIQUE
> 
> G  
> Un gaulé : du cidre  
> Un gavé : un homme ivre  
> Un glace : un verre à boire  
> Un gouèpeur-peuse : un vagabond, celui ou celle qui n'a ni domicile, ni moyens d'existence assurés  
> Le ginglard, un cruchon  : du vin, de l’alcool  
> Un gonze : un employé, un homme  
> Le gonze : l’homme  
> La gueusaille : un ensemble de gueux, de mendiants, de misérables  
> Le grinche : le voleur  
> La Grande Vergne : Paris
> 
> H  
> Une huile : une personne riche et connue


	8. OBSTINATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On ne traite pas de la même façon un Javert affaibli et un Javert rétabli. Voyons Valjean...

Jean Valjean dut s’endormir tout de même car il sursauta lorsqu’un bruit étrange retentit. Puis on refrappa à la porte et il comprit.

L’aube était là. Le jour entrait par la fenêtre, un jour gris et sale. C’était l’hiver. Il faisait froid dans l’appartement de Javert, le poêle devait s’être éteint.

Valjean se redressa et se secoua tandis que la porte s’ouvrait doucement. Il s’attendait à Vidocq, voire Montparnasse mais certainement pas à la jeune fille qui entrait lentement, un panier accroché à son bras. Une fille d’une quinzaine d’années au plus, avec de longs cheveux noirs. Elle fut aussi surprise de le voir, lui, que Valjean le fut de la voir, elle.

« Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

\- Un ami de Javert, M. Fauchelevent. Et vous ?

\- Je suis Sarah. La fille de Mme Levi. Nous sommes les voisines. On nous a dit que M. Javert était malade.

\- Qui vous l’a dit ?

\- Un des amis de M. Javert. Il nous a laissé une note pour nous demander de prendre soin de ses repas. Nous venons de la trouver.

\- M. Vidocq ? »

La fille eut un beau sourire.

« Vous le connaissez aussi ?

\- En effet. »

Le sourire de M. Fauchelevent, le sourire du père de Cosette amadoua la jeune Sarah. Elle posa le panier sur la table, repoussant les papiers et les journaux disposés en tas. Elle en sortit une soupière couverte de chiffons, du pain, un broc et d’autres choses bien emballées. Puis elle s’approcha du lit sur lequel se reposait Javert. Sans peur, elle toucha le front du policier, fronçant les sourcils, à la recherche de la fièvre.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il a ?

\- Il a été blessé à la tête. »

La jeune fille ne dit rien, elle examina le visage de Javert et découvrit le bel hématome fleurissant sur sa tempe.

« Je reviens. Je vais voir _Mam_ [maman].

\- Comment cela ?

\- Changer un bandage, je sais, mais je ne connais pas les blessures à la tête. Peut-être _Rabbi Moshe_ saura quoi faire… »

Et avant de pouvoir discuter davantage avec la jeune Sarah, Valjean la vit disparaître, légère comme un oiseau. Valjean se leva et se chargea des victuailles. Pain, eau, fromage, soupe bien épaisse, un peu de viande d’agneau… Il en fut reconnaissant.

Valjean ranima ensuite le feu dans le poêle, choqué de voir la si petite quantité de charbon que possédait Javert. Le policier devait se passer de chauffage la plupart du temps. Valjean se promit de réparer cela le jour-même.

Enfin, il cherchait des bols dans la seule armoire que possédait le policier lorsque la fille revint, accompagnée d’un vieil homme à l’aspect vénérable et d’une femme assez ronde de corps mais dont les longs cheveux noirs étaient magnifiques.

« Monsieur, lança le vieil homme en voyant Valjean.

\- Fauchelevent. Je suis un ami de M. Javert.

\- Je suis content de voir un ami auprès de l’inspecteur. M. Javert est un homme très seul. Sarah a parlé d’une blessure à la tête ?

\- Il a été frappé cette nuit.

\- Mariam, amène-moi de l’eau, je te prie. »

La femme était restée silencieuse, elle obéit et chercha le broc de sa fille. L’homme se lava consciencieusement les mains, puis il examina Javert.

« Il a vomi ?

\- Non, mais je ne sais pas s’il avait mangé.

\- Le connaissant comme je le connais, il n’a pas du manger. »

Ce fut dit avec un petit rire, un peu désespéré.

« Cela n’a pas l’air méchant. Mais nous n’allons pas le laisser dormir ainsi. Depuis combien de temps est-il inconscient ?

\- Quatre heures, peut-être davantage. »

Valjean regardait sa montre, incertain de l’heure qu’il était. Il était sept heures, déjà !

« Mauvais. Nous allons le réveiller et lui faire boire une tisane de saule. Mariam !

\- Oui _Rabbi_?

\- Il t’en reste ?

\- J’en ai mis dans le panier de Sarah.

\- Tu es une brave femme, Mariam. Nous allons pouvoir réveiller le bon inspecteur. »

Valjean n’était pas médecin, Vidocq n’était pas médecin et le docteur était plus fâché qu’intéressé par le sort du policier. Comme un point à faire valoir. Donc Valjean ne dit rien, laissant agir le rabbin.

Le vieil homme sortit une petite bouteille de sels de sa poche et la plaça sous le nez de Javert, tout en se penchant et en lui parlant doucement mais fermement.

« Il faut vous réveiller, inspecteur. Vous avez assez dormi. Ce n’est pas bon dans votre état. Réveillez-vous ! INSPECTEUR ! »

L’autorité fit plier Javert, comme toujours, comme une clé dans un cadenas et le déverrouillant aussitôt.

« Dieu…, » murmura Javert.

Le policier porta une main à son front.

« Dieu... »

Il voulut se lever mais un vertige le prit et le rabbin le rattrapa, les mains posées sous les coudes. Il le recoucha doucement. La femme, Mariam, vint placer des oreillers dans le dos de Javert pour le redresser. Elle avait du les amener de chez elle car Valjean n’en avait pas remarqués en arrivant. 

« Doucement, inspecteur. C’est un beau coup que vous avez reçu là.

\- _Rabbi Mosche_  ?

\- Du calme, inspecteur. Vous avez besoin de rester allongé pendant quelques temps. Vous allez boire un peu de tisane et vous allez manger.

\- Qui vous a fait venir ?

\- Vous n’allez vraiment pas bien si vous posez cette question. »

Le rabbin s’éloigna, lâchant les bras de l’inspecteur. Gardant un œil sur lui. Le vertige était toujours là mais cette fois, Javert se contenta de fermer les yeux. A la dérive.

« C’est douloureux ?

\- Je suis déjà dans votre dette. Je n’ai pas besoin d’autant d’attention.

\- Bon homme, obstiné. Buvez ! »

Mariam avait profité du feu dans le poêle pour faire la tisane et réchauffer la soupe. Une bonne odeur de viande et de légume embauma l’appartement, rappelant à Valjean qu’il avait faim. Le rabbin donna la tisane à Javert. L’homme plia devant le regard appuyé du vieillard. Il but la décoction, en essayant de ne pas trop grimacer de dégoût. Le rabbin acquiesça avec un sourire réjoui et récupéra la tasse. Sarah la prit et fila la laver aussitôt. Puis Javert tourna la tête avec précaution autour de lui et aperçut Valjean, glissé dans un angle, attentif et discret.

« Vous êtes encore là ? »

Ils ne savaient pas encore se parler, oscillant entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement, la cordialité et la froideur, la sympathie et la haine.

« Je suis encore là.

\- _Rabbi Mosche_ , voici mon…

\- Ami, ajouta précipitamment Valjean.

\- Mon ami, monsieur…

\- Fauchelevent.

\- Fauchelevent. »

Ces hésitations, inhabituelles chez un homme sûr de lui comme l’était Javert, amusèrent le vieil homme.

« Votre ami a passé la nuit à votre chevet. Il a bien mérité un bol de soupe. S’il le souhaite.

\- J’en serais reconnaissant.

\- Sarah ! »

Cette fois, la jeune fille servit la soupe dans deux bols, généreusement remplis. Elle apporta ensuite du pain et un peu de viande d’agneau. Valjean retourna s’asseoir à sa place, au chevet de Javert, seulement car le vieillard le lui ordonna. Javert était faible mais obstiné. Il tenait le bol entre ses mains, le plus fermement possible, ignorant les tremblements de ses doigts. Valjean le voyait lutter, consterné, puis n’y tenant plus, il posa son propre bol et vint à son aide. Plaçant ses doigts sur ceux du policier, il le soutint.

« Que…, commença Javert, grondant.

\- Taisez-vous et mangez ! »

La voix de M. Madeleine ! Si l’autorité était la seule chose permettant de faire plier cet homme impossible, Valjean n’allait avoir aucun scrupule à en user. Javert le contempla, les yeux enflammés de colère.

« Nous ne sommes plus à Montreuil !

\- Mangez inspecteur ou je vous colle la cuillère de force dans la bouche ! »

Javert ne dit rien, semblant analyser la véracité des paroles de l’ancien maire. Il préféra abdiquer. M. Madeleine non seulement était charitable mais il était fort. Javert n’était pas de taille à lutter. Surtout dans son état de faiblesse. Il prit son parti et mangea sa soupe avec soin, acceptant le soutien des mains de Valjean, ignorant le sourire réjoui des occupants de la pièce.

La soupe mangée, Mariam donna ensuite le pain et la viande. Javert secoua la tête, amusé et désolé.

« Mme Levi. Je ne peux rien avaler de plus.

\- Un homme comme vous doit manger plus que de la soupe.

\- Madame…

\- Mangez !

\- On dirait que vous pensez tous qu’un simple ordre me soumet…

\- N’est-ce-pas le cas ?, demanda doucement le vieux rabbin.

\- Dans une autre vie… Peut-être…

\- Mangez !, » répéta obstinément la femme.

Et Javert se soumit.

 

La soupe était excellente. Mariam, satisfaite d’avoir nourri les deux hommes, était repartie avec le panier, assénant qu’elle reviendrait le midi avec d’autres victuailles. Sa fille l’avait suivie. Elles laissaient la soupière, le pain, le fromage. Valjean et le rabbin avaient terminé la viande d’agneau, plongés dans une conversation amicale, en observant le combat de l’inspecteur contre le sommeil. Un combat vite perdu.

« Quel homme têtu, murmura le rabbin. Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

Qu’est-ce que Javert avait raconté de sa vie à ses voisins ? C’était déjà étrange qu’il ait laissé ces gens pénétrer ainsi dans sa vie privée. Valjean se montra prudent.

« Des années. »

Cela fit sourire le vieil homme.

« Nous le connaissons depuis un an. Lorsqu’il était encore l’inspecteur Javert et non M. Javert.

\- Comment l’avez-vous connu ?

\- Il a sauvé Sarah d’un sort pire que la mort. Nous autres Juifs ne sommes pas très appréciés. Il a été le seul policier à nous défendre, malgré ce que nous sommes.

\- Il vous a défendu ? Comment cela ?

\- La police ne voulait pas se charger d’une petite Juive victime d’une tentative de viol. L’inspecteur a enquêté et a découvert les coupables. Nous lui en sommes reconnaissants. Il a exigé que la police fasse des rondes dans notre quartier. Il a eu gain de cause. Il nous a protégés.

\- Il était encore l’inspecteur Javert ?

\- Nous avons appris sa mort avec une grande tristesse, puis il est venu nous demander de lui louer un logement. Il a causé la peur de sa vie à Mariam. Il ressemblait à un fantôme.

\- Comment a-t-il survécu ?

\- Nous ne savons pas. Mais il n’avait pas d’autre endroit où aller et nous étions heureux de le garder avec nous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il doit se cacher. Depuis nous bénéficions de sa protection. Et en retour, nous gardons un œil sur lui. Sa santé n’est pas bonne. »

Valjean ne dit rien, lui-même l’avait remarqué, dés le départ.

« Il lui faudrait une femme pour s’occuper de lui. »

Cela les fit rire.

Une femme pour l’inspecteur Javert ? L’idée semblait tellement saugrenue.

Le rabbin quitta enfin le logement de l’inspecteur, non sans avoir expliqué à Valjean qu’il devait réveiller toutes les heures l’inspecteur pour voir s’il allait bien et lui faire boire de la tisane de saule. Ensuite, il fallait qu’il reste prudent pendant quelques jours et qu’il évite les comportements violents.

Cela fit sourire Valjean, désespérément. Faire éviter les comportements violents à l’inspecteur Javert ? Une gageure !

 

La journée fut étrange. Valjean pensait la passer seul en compagnie de l’irascible Javert mais à peine le rabbin disparu, la jeune Sarah apparut. Elle vint naturellement se placer au côté de Valjean pour veiller l’inspecteur.

«  _Mam_ m’a dit de venir vous aider avec la tisane.

\- Mais je peux le faire ! »

La fille le regarda, un air de profond scepticisme dans le regard mais elle ne dit rien.

« Vous êtes qui en fait ?

\- Un ami de l’inspecteur.

\- Alors parlez-moi de lui ! »

Et Valjean parla de Javert. Il se rendit compte très vite qu’il ne savait rien de Javert. Juste quelques rencontres ici et là, une peur omniprésente, un regard attaché à son dos. Bien sûr, il y avait Toulon et Montreuil où les rencontres furent plus régulières et plus douloureuses, mais Valjean ne voulait pas ressusciter le passé. Il décida donc de raconter l’affaire de la Maison Gorbeau. Les malfrats, les Thénardier, Javert et ses hommes… Il omit la brûlure, laissant la jeune fille imaginer qu’il n’était qu’un témoin parmi les autres.

« Il a vraiment dit cela ? «  _Voulez-vous mon chapeau ? »_

\- Oui. Et si l’instant n’avait pas été si… j’aurai ri… car la tête de ces bandits était indescriptible...

\- Et il a laissé ce type lui tirer dessus ?

\- Et l’arme n’a pas marché.

\- _Danker ir got_  ! [Merci mon Dieu!] »

Valjean contemplait la jeune fille. Sérieuse, les cheveux noirs rassemblés en natte, elle avait emmené de l’ouvrage et cousait tranquillement à ses côtés. On aurait pu croire une simple réunion familiale si toute la scène n’était pas si absurde.

« Il vous a sauvée, m’a raconté _Rabbi_ _Mosche_.

\- Oui. Des types voulaient me violer. »

C’était dit abruptement, sans volonté de choquer mais Valjean capta le regard. La fille avait toujours peur. Il lui fallait du courage pour venir dans l’appartement d’un homme sachant qu’elle était seule. Elle avait donc confiance en lui ? Ou plutôt en Javert...

« Et il vous a sauvée ?

\- Ils étaient trois. Ma robe était déchirée. Un me tordait les bras, les deux autres me tenaient. Ils hurlaient des injures. Je crois qu’ils étaient saouls… Puis, il est arrivé. L’inspecteur. Il leur a demandé de me lâcher. Ils se sont jetés à deux sur lui, j’ai eu peur. Mais il s’est battu comme un lion. Seulement, ils étaient deux. Ils ont réussi à le blesser. Il est tombé à genoux et il a sorti son sifflet. Cela les a fait fuir.

\- Il les a ratés ? »

Cette question fâcha la fille qui jeta un regard noir à Jean Valjean.

« Je l’ai supplié de ne pas leur courir après. Il a accepté de se charger de moi. Quand la police est arrivée, l’inspecteur a expliqué ce qu’il s’est passé, puis il m’a ramenée à la maison. _Mam_ et _Rabbi Mosche_ l’ont remercié. Mais il est juste reparti en patrouille. «  _Ce n’était que son devoir »_ , a-t-il dit.

\- C’est bien digne de lui. Il avait été blessé ?

\- Il a reçu un coup de bâton au ventre et un autre dans la poitrine. Heureusement qu’il avait son sifflet.

\- Et son pistolet ?

\- Il a un pistolet ?

\- Bien sûr qu’il a un pistolet. Il ne l’a pas utilisé ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu’il ait un pistolet...ou alors il ne voulait pas l’utiliser… Je ne sais pas. »

Javert avait une drôle de façon de gérer ses affaires… Pourquoi avoir un pistolet et ne pas l’utiliser ?

 

Valjean fut content de laisser Javert à la garde de la jeune fille. Cela l’arrangea en fait. Il put rentrer chez lui, se changer et acheter du charbon pour Javert. Il le fit livrer à son domicile. Il ramena aussi du thé et du café. Du pain, des œufs… Tout ce qu’il put trouver. Les réserves de l’inspecteur étaient vraiment minimes. Enfin, il revint à son poste.

La jeune Sarah n’avait pas bougé mais elle avait maintenant sa mère avec elle.

Le jour se couchait. Le feu avait été entretenu et l’appartement était bien chaud. Javert avait mangé à midi avec réticence. Le malaise s’éloignait et le policier commençait à se sentir mieux. Le mal de crâne s’estompait et la nourriture le revigorait.

Valjean trouva l’inspecteur en grande discussion avec les deux femmes.

«  _Rabbi Mosche_ a dit que vous deviez encore vous reposer !

\- Madame Levi, je vais mieux. Je serais prudent.

\- Vous ne l’êtes jamais ! Restez encore au lit !

\- Je ne peux pas rester couché. Je dois partir travailler. Je…

\- _Rabbi_ a été clair !

\- Madame, je vous prierais de... »

Et Valjean contemplait, amusé, ce grand policier, si terrifiant et autoritaire dans sa vie professionnelle, courber l’échine et discuter calmement avec une femme qui avait l’âge d’être sa mère. Javert avait du perdre sa mère assez jeune ? En tout cas, Valjean ne se souvenait d’aucune information concernant la famille du policier. Sauf qu’ils étaient des gitans, des _rabouins_ , d’où le surnom de Javert à Toulon… Le _rabouin_ … Plus tard _le Pharaon_...

Valjean s'approcha, tout sourire et son arrivée interrompit la conversation. Javert lui lança un regard soulagé.

« Comment vous portez-vous ?

\- Fauchelevent ! Encore présent ?

\- Je viens voir si vous êtes toujours en vie.

\- Précaution inutile. Je ne vous arrêterai plus.

\- J'en suis bien conscient. »

Les deux femmes se levèrent et quittèrent l'appartement, laissant les hommes seuls. Javert attendit leur départ pour soupirer :

« Une gentille famille mais un peu trop intrusive.

\- Javert, fit Valjean sur un ton moqueur. Ils s'inquiètent pour vous. »

Le reniflement de dédain de l'inspecteur fut particulièrement inesthétique.

« Je n'en vaux pas la peine. Je serais sur pied ce soir. J'ai rendez-vous avec un mouchard.

\- Javert !

\- Je vais _bien_. J'ai eu pire qu'une simple bosse.

\- Ce n'est pas une simple bosse et vous le savez ! »

Le rire sans joie glaça Valjean.

« J'ai eu tellement pire à Montreuil-sur-Mer, _monsieur le maire_. Allez laissez-moi gérer la situation ! Rentrez chez vous !

\- Javert, j'ai promis à Vidocq de vous surveiller.

\- Vous obéissez à un ordre, vous maintenant ? »

Valjean se mit à sourire, amusé.

Javert l'amusait maintenant. Ses réparties, ses regards exaspérés, le tigre s'était assagi. On lui avait rogné les crocs.

« Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous jamais votre pistolet Javert ?

\- J'ai tiré sur ce malfrat chez le Comte de Sans-Fond. Et sur d'autres avant lui.

\- Vous comprenez ce que je veux dire !

\- Je n'aime pas les armes à feu. Donnez-moi un fouet et je vous montrerais ma dextérité !

\- Javert ! »

Un même sourire chez les deux hommes. Oui, Javert allait mieux et il n'allait plus se laisser mener sans rien dire.

« Je peux vous poser une question indiscrète ?

\- Dieu du Ciel ! _Une question indiscrète_  ? Jean ? Comment oses-tu ?

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ?

\- Il me semble que vous étiez présent hier soir. Voulez-vous que je vous relate cette affaire ?

\- D'où viennent ces hématomes ? »

L'amusement disparut, laissant la place à la colère.

« Ceci, _très cher Jean_ , ne te concerne en rien.

\- Et votre coude ?

\- Bonne journée, Valjean. Prenez juste la peine de me donner la facture pour le charbon qui m'a été livré aujourd'hui.

\- Javert ! Je ne voulais pas vous fâcher. Mais avouez que...

\- Je suis encore faible, Valjean, mais je te jure que je vais me lever et te jeter dehors si tu ne décarres pas en vitesse. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Javert se redressa lourdement sur son lit et se tint assis. Valjean préféra abdiquer et se retirer. Avant de partir, il claqua l'argent du salaire de Javert sur la table. Puis la dernière chose qu'il entendit fut le cri fâché de l'inspecteur : «  _Et la facture ? Valjean !_ »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEXIQUE
> 
> I
> 
> J  
> Jaspiner : parier  
> Jouasse : drôle, amusant
> 
> K
> 
> L  
> Un Lovelace : un séducteur, un drageur, un coureur. C’est le nom d'un personnage du roman « Clarissa Harlowe », de Richardson, 1749, en anglais « Love » « amour », et « lace » « filet, piège ».


	9. VALJEAN A LA SÛRETÉ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parce qu'on a rien sans rien. Valjean est bien obligé de travailler pour Vidocq. Sinon, il ne sera jamais gracié !

Cette fois ce fut Valjean qui vint rue Petite-Sainte-Anne, dés le lendemain et sans attendre de message. Il attendit avec impatience d'être accepté dans le bureau de Vidocq, le chef de la Sûreté. On lui fit faire antichambre une heure. Valjean bouillait de colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Le-Cric ?

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il va bien. »

Le soulagement était si profond que Valjean en fut étourdi.

« Il a voulu reprendre la chasse hier soir. J'ai réussi à l'en dissuader. »

Valjean regardait Vidocq, curieux de la suite.

« Je l'ai menotté à son lit.

\- Menotté ?

\- Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Je l'ai libéré ce matin. Il a filé après m'avoir copieusement bêché. On peut dire qu'il va bien.

\- Certainement.

\- T'étais parti quand je suis arrivé. »

Un peu de ressentiment pointait derrière cette remarque anodine. L’antichambre était peut-être une basse vengeance. Un peu ridicule.

« Je devais partir ou il y aurait eu du vilain.

\- Javert... L'homme est impossible.

\- On a eu des mots...

\- Vous avez toujours des mots !

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Vidocq contemplait Valjean. L'homme l'agaçait. Si bienveillant, si doux, si serviable, il revoyait _Jean-Le-Cric_ , prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver un de ses camarades en danger. Porter son sac, soulever une cariatide, partager sa ration. Et en même temps, un solitaire, farouche et sauvage. Dangereux Le-Cric, il avait passé plus de temps au mitard que la majorité des forçats que connaissait Vidocq. Insubordination, rébellion, évasion. _Jean-Le-Cric_ était un homme complexe. Javert avait passé du temps à le surveiller, à le rattraper, à le pourchasser. Leur histoire était si étrange faite de rencontres inopinées, de haine et de frayeur.

Pas étonnant que Javert ait voulu se suicider après que Le-Cric l'ait laissé libre au lieu de le tuer. C'était l'exact contraire de ce à quoi s'attendait Javert de sa part. De la part de tous ces forçats.

Même Vidocq avait du mal à se racheter aux yeux de l’adjudant-chef Javert. Il faut avouer que l'ancien forçat ne menait pas toujours des affaires totalement honnêtes et ça, le policier droit et intègre, n'arrivait pas à le supporter.

Aujourd'hui, Javert était en vie par miracle et il était en train de régler ses comptes. Que tout soit enfin net. Vidocq ne préféra pas se demander pourquoi.

« Javert est...difficile à gérer. »

Valjean ne s'attendait pas à ce que Vidocq lui réponde. Il en fut agréablement surpris, furieusement intéressé.

« Il sort le soir. Il... Il cherche toujours des pistes menant à Patron-Minette...et à d'autres... Certaines rencontres sont plus violentes que d'autres.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas ! Je croyais qu'il devait se cacher ?

\- Il se cache. Mais il fait toujours ses patrouilles de nuit. Il en a besoin.

\- Besoin ? »

Vidocq claqua les mains sur la table et regarda Valjean avec rancune.

« Tu n'as rien compris, hein Le-Cric ? Rien compris à rien ? J'ai fait parler Javert, j'ai enfin eu son rapport du 6 juin. La barricade, les étudiants, la martingale puis la libération, inespérée, par un de ces révolutionnaires à la manque. C'était toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as brisé cet homme ce jour-là.

\- J'aurai du le tuer ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais tu vois. Tu as détruit le monde de Javert en le libérant. Il était tellement sûr de lui, sûr de sa place, sûr de ses convictions. Aujourd'hui, il n'est plus sûr de rien et se fout de tout. Ce qui peut lui arriver, il s'en fout. Être tué, il s'en fout. Pactiser avec le diable, il s'en fout. Il n'a plus rien pour se raccrocher. Il n’a plus d’honneur, il a sombré aux barricades. Alors, il joue le rôle qu'il a joué toutes ces années, il est l'inspecteur Javert ! C'est tout ce qui lui reste. Les patrouilles dans les quartiers chauds, cela lui permet de survivre.

\- Pourquoi ne pas retourner dans la police ?

\- L'inspecteur Javert est mort le 7 juin 1832. Il s'est noyé dans la Seine dans un accès de folie. Un jour, ce fait deviendra réalité.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il se juge inapte au service ! Il a démissionné de la police avant son petit plongeon. Il a voulu démissionner de Dieu. Dieu a été un meilleur patron que Gisquet. Il a refusé sa démission. Javert est toujours là. Et il cherche à survivre. 

\- Cela fait cinq mois maintenant !

\- Et nous sommes toujours le 7 juin 1832 pour lui ! Javert a deux dossiers à régler avant de plonger à nouveau. C'est moi qui l'ai fait entrer dans la Sûreté. J'ai joué sur son sens du devoir. Heureux de le voir accepter de travailler avec des forçats et des voleurs. En réalité, maintenant, Javert se juge inférieur à eux. Inférieur à tout le monde. Même à toi ! Surtout à toi...

\- Deux dossiers ?

\- Patron-Minette et le tien. Étrangement, tu vas lui sauver la vie une fois de plus.

\- Donc, quand ces deux dossiers seront clos ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera. Cela fait cinq mois que je lutte pour le forcer à rester en vie. Je lui donne des affaires car je sais que le sens du devoir le motivera. Que c'est la seule chose qui le poussera à continuer. Mais je ne peux pas le prendre chez moi et le surveiller à chaque heure. Je sais qu'il sort la nuit, je sais qu'il se bat, je sais qu'il aide les malheureux à se défendre... Et je sais aussi qu'il n'est pas toujours vainqueur, qu'il boit plus que de raison et qu'il s'en fout...

\- Il faut lui adjoindre quelqu'un pour le surveiller !

\- Tu en serais capable Valjean ? Javert est un sournois, un bon cogne bien dressé, un mouchard bien entraîné. Il sait quand il est filé, il sait disparaître dans la nuit. Il les a tous perdus dans Paris, même moi ! Je ne sais même pas où il va se défouler.

\- Un jour...

\- Un jour, il ne reviendra pas et il aura obtenu ce qu'il voulait si ardemment.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mourir !

\- Seigneur ! Mais je ne pouvais pas le tuer ! Si m'arrêter peut changer les choses...

\- Cela ne changerait rien. Cela fait des années que Javert se tient sur la corde raide. Tu n'as été qu'un catalyseur.

\- Pourquoi depuis des années ? »

Et là Vidocq se rebella et changea de sujet de conversation.

« Javert avait raison pour Lacenaire et Viallet. Mais Lacenaire n’a plus été vu à la Paimpolaise. Il y a d’autres cafés de la jaquette mais ce serait couillon de vous y envoyer en mission, toi et ton argousin.

\- Que dois-je faire alors ?

\- Envieux de servir Le-Cric ?

\- Si je peux aider... 

\- Tu tiens à ta grâce, hein Le-Cric ? Malgré tout ! »

Vidocq s'est mis à rire puis il s'est penché vers Valjean et lui a souri.

« Fort bien ! Tu veux être utile, je ne vais pas t'empêcher. Va voir Roussin. Tu le connais déjà. Il est sur une affaire de fagot dans les champs.

\- Un fagot ?

\- Les fagots, c'est ma vitrine, Le-Cric, mais ce n'est pas mon fond de commerce. De temps en temps, faut bien que j'en capture un. Un dénommé Le Maistre. Un fort en thème.

\- De Toulon ? »

Cela fit sourire Vidocq, son sourire moqueur, agaçant.

« Pourquoi Le-Cric, t'a peur pour ton alias ? »

Comme Valjean ne dit rien, ennuyé au possible et passablement honteux, Vidocq se mit à rire.

« Roussin vient de Brest et Le Maistre également. Ils ne connaissent pas Jean-Le-Cric. D'ailleurs, quel bague tu veux ? J'ai dans l'idée que Le-Cric n'est pas de ton goût. »

Valjean ne répondit toujours pas, ne cherchant pas réellement un nouvel alias.

« Le maire ?, proposa Vidocq.

\- Non, » rétorqua l’ancien maire de Montreuil avec impétuosité.

On l'avait appelé _Le maire_ lors de son retour à Toulon après sa deuxième arrestation. Ce fut un surnom utilisé avec mépris et dédain. Il en avait haï la sonorité à chaque seconde.

« Alors ?

\- J'aime assez Valjean. Si Javert peut conserver son nom de famille, je dois pouvoir conserver le mien.

\- Javert est mort ! Mes hommes l'appellent le rabouin, voire le cogne. Ils savent que parler de Javert à l'extérieur est susceptible de leur rapporter des ennuis.

\- Et personne n'a vendu la mèche ? Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Si je suis le chef de la Sûreté c'est parce que je tiens mes hommes. Par la peur ou par la thune, mais je les tiens ! Cinq mois que Javert est mort et les cognes ne sont au courant de rien. Et Gisquet fait clore les bouches trop causantes. De toute façon, il n'y a que Chabouillet pour penser encore à l'inspecteur Javert...

\- Chabouillet ?

\- Le patron de Javert.

\- Son patron ?

\- Je ne suis pas là pour te faire la biographie de Javert ! Tu lui demanderas de te raconter ! Mais tu peux pas t'appeler Valjean car Javert est mort et au pire, il se fera tirer les oreilles par la Force, mais toi ! Toi tu es un forçat en rupture de ban ! Imagine ce qu'il se passera si on te poisse, mon mignon ? »

Un silence nerveux succéda à cette question. Maudit Vidocq !

« Retour à Toulon ! Voire la guillotine ! Et mon Javert dans la Seine ! Alors tu m'excuseras Le-Cric mais il te faut un bague !

\- Parce que tu peux protéger Javert mais pas moi ?

\- Veuillez me pardonner, M. Madeleine, mais je ne suis pas à votre botte. Si t'es là, c'est parce que Javert me l'a demandé. Il m'a supplié de te sauver. Et j'ai accepté pour le soulager.

\- Le soulager ?

\- Après la Seine, j'ai bien cru le perdre, j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour le soulager.

\- Comment a-t-il été sauvé ? »

Nouvel aveu. Vidocq était passablement ennuyé mais il voyait l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Valjean. Si forte. Des _collègues_  ? Des _amis_?

« Un miracle ! Javert en a hurlé pendant une semaine ! J'ai mis ses armes sous clé pendant des jours, je lui ai même interdit de se raser.

\- Un miracle ?

\- Quand Javert a sauté dans la Seine, il n'a pas remarqué le rafiot qui passait. Trop aveugle qu'il était. Le bateau apportait le grain pour la ville. Une livraison dans la nuit, ce n'est pas rare. Ils ont vu la chute du policier et ont récupéré son corps. Ils le pensaient mort, il a survécu.

\- Des blessures ?

\- La jambe, les poumons, la fierté... Il a survécu. 

\- Et le journal ?

\- Un passage à la morgue et voilà Javert officiellement mort.

\- Mais… »

La conversation s'arrêta. Valjean ne savais plus quoi dire, c’était tellement insensé. Puis Vidocq se releva et d'un hochement de tête appuyé, il renvoya Valjean. Avant de partir, ce dernier lança, la voix gonflée de colère et de dépit :

« Alors va pour _Jean-Le-Cric_... Au moins, c'est bien moi...

\- Nous voilà enfin accordés ! Je t'aurais jamais cru conciliant. C'est agréable ! Je l'ai dit, Javert devrait prendre exemple sur toi ! »

 

Et Valjean commença enfin son travail d'agent de la Sûreté. Il passa la journée sur la piste d'un forçat évadé. Roussin fut heureux de travailler avec un nouveau collègue, il l'entraîna dans divers cafés malfamés de la ville, dans les quartiers les plus pauvres de Paris, sur la piste de filles de joie qui connaissaient Le Maistre. Enfin, Roussin fut assez chanceux pour trouver un des complices du forçat, voleur et évadé.

Valjean détesta sa journée. Il se sentit amer et honteux. Roussin comprit son humeur sombre, lui aussi était un ancien fagot et capturer des anciens collègues n'était pas ce qu'il préférait de son travail.

Mais il y avait une récompense à la clé et Vidocq lui avait donné des missions de ce genre assez régulièrement.

Roussin appréciait Le-Cric, un homme calme, fort, efficace...silencieux... Il entraîna Valjean boire un verre à la fin du jour pour lui remonter le moral. La journée avait été longue, il était dix-neuf heures et Valjean était fatigué...vieux...

« Un picton ?

\- Pas de refus. »

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Valjean de boire du vin dans les cafés mais Valjean était trop épuisé pour refuser l'attention, essayant de ne pas remarquer la saleté du verre, la graisse maculant la table, les seins proéminents de la serveuse qui leur demanda ce qu'ils désiraient d'autre avec de lourds sous-entendus.

« Rien, Louison. Sauf si tu souhaites quelque chose Le-Cric ? »

Valjean rougit en songeant à Roussin et à la blonde... Cela fit sourire la fille et rire l'agent de la Sûreté.

« Non, rien, la fille. Traîne tes miches ailleurs, ajouta Roussin. »

Et la fille retourna à ses occupations en riant à gorge déployée.

« Louison, l'a aucune éducation. »

Cela fit sourire Valjean. _« Il n’y a aucun homme respectable ici. »_

« Alors Le-Cric ? Tu te racontes ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Roussin ?

\- Un pote du rabouin ! Va falloir m'expliquer !

\- Un pote ? Je ne crois pas qu'il serait d'accord avec cette idée. »

Roussin regarda fixement Valjean, les yeux rendus un peu flous par l'alcool.

« Tu connais le rabouin ?

\- Des années.

\- Je l'ai jamais vu rire. Alors maintenant que je l'ai vu avec toi, je me dis que vous devez être de vieux poteaux.

\- Et si je te dis qu’il m’a pourchassé pendant des années ?

\- Je ne te crois pas Le-Cric, le rabouin est un bon cogne. Un connard de première ! Mais un putain de bon cogne ! Il t’aurait poissé à la première occasion.

\- Il était jeune…

\- Alors fais gaffe à tes meules ! Le rabouin n’est pas du genre à oublier les querelles.

\- Je sais…

\- Louison ! Ramène tes miches ! On veut encore du ginglard, mon pote et mésigue ! »

Une bouteille ne suffit pas à étancher la soif du Roussin et à taire son bavardage. Valjean se perdit dans les souvenirs du bagne, Brest était si différent de Toulon et en même temps si proche. Puis il se confia aussi et raconta ses souvenirs...ses cauchemars...

Maudit Javert !

Plus tard dans la nuit, lorsque Valjean se retrouva dans sa chambre, rue de l’Homme-Armé, il s’abîma dans la prière. Pour Cosette, pour Marius, pour Fantine, pour Le Maistre...pour Javert...pour lui-même...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEXIQUE
> 
> M  
> Manger le morceau : avouer, se soumettre  
> Un mac : un amant et souteneur d'une fille publique  
> Un mouchard : un policier, un espion, un indicateur de la police  
> Un Mec : un patron,, un chef, un homme redouté, à qui il faut obéir sans discuter  
> Mésigue : moi  
> Un-e monant-ante : un ami, une amie  
> Un mômacque : un enfant  
> Un(e) momignard(e) : un fils, une fille, un petit garçon, une petite fille  
> Un montant : un pantalon  
> Un mastroquet : un cabaretier, un cafetier   
> Les miches, les meules : les fesses  
> Les miches : les seins  
> Un micheton : un client de la prostituée (ou du prostitué), un entreteneur, homme qui paye les femmes, amant payant (idée de dupe, de naïf), un client aimé de la prostituée qui ne paie pas


	10. NUIT D'IVRESSE 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ou le soutien entre collègues n'est pas un vain mot...même si on se demande encore si Valjean et Javert sont collègues...

Le lendemain puis le surlendemain, Valjean était avec Roussin. Sur la piste de Le Maistre. Il se dégoûtait tellement qu’il en oubliait de manger…de dormir… Il effraya sa logeuse. Il vivait dans la prière.

Par mille coins et recoins, par différents témoignages, par tout un jeu de menaces et de promesses Roussin remonta la piste…

Le dernier soir, Roussin avait une fois de plus entraîné Valjean dans un estaminet, devant une pinte de bière. Il était tellement heureux Roussin et voulait chasser son compagnon de sa mélancolie.

« Demain c’est l’hallali ! On a bien trimé, le Mec sera content !

\- Tu ne devrais pas parler si fort Roussin.

\- De quoi t’as peur Le-Cric ?

\- On doit être discret.

\- T’es jouasse, tésigue. On est sur le territoire de Montparnasse. Il en a rien à carrer du Mec. Trop gros pour lui.

\- Montparnasse ?

\- Les affaires sont troubles parfois, hein Le-Cric ? Surtout avec le Mec.

\- Vidocq fait des affaires avec Montparnasse ?

\- Pas toujours claires les arrestations du Mec. Un jour, il retournera en taule. Même que ce sera le rabouin qui l’y collera.

\- Ce n’est pas son ami ?

\- Pas sûr… Je sais pas si le cogne est vraiment pote avec quelqu’un. Je croyais que tu l’étais mais t’as dit non. Il doit pas avoir de pote. Sauf son gourdin. Tu sais comment on l’appelle ? Nous autres ? _Cul-serré._ Comme s’il avait sa matraque dans le cul. Mais il nous tuerait s’il le savait. Hein ? »

Un sourire, contrit. Il fut un temps où lui aussi appelait Javert ainsi. A Toulon.

« Il était inspecteur de police, » murmura Valjean.

Il avait trop bu et ces derniers jours l’avaient rendu malade jusqu’à l’écœurement.

« Sûr. L’inspecteur Javert. Je sais. Mais faut pas le dire Le-Cric. Le Mec a un projet pour lui. Sauf si ce con se prend un coup de surin avant.

\- Comment en est-il arrivé à _ça_  ?

\- Tu ne sais rien de Javert, hein Le-Cric ? T’as de l’amitié pour lui mais en fait, tu sais rien de lui. Hein ?

\- C’est vrai.

\- Alors bois un coup Le-Cric et oublie ce cogne. C’est un paumé, il finira dans le caniveau, la gorge tranchée. Le jour est loin où je pleurerais un cogne, aussi poilu qu’il soit. »

Aussi poilu qu’il soit ? Ou aussi suicidaire ?

 

Ce fut une belle arrestation. Ce fut un bel acte de bravoure. Le Maistre était un pauvre type caché dans une cabane dans le quartier de la Chapelle. Il vivait de vols à la tire et de mendicité. Il avait à peine quarante ans et en paraissait le double. Il eut tellement peur de retourner au bagne qu’il se pissa dessus. Valjean aida Roussin à menotter le forçat évadé avec le visage le plus impassible possible puis il l’accompagna jusqu’à la préfecture. Puis il s’enfuit lorsque les policiers sortirent du bâtiment afin d’appréhender le criminel.

 

Ce soir-là, Valjean n’arriva pas à prier. Il cherchait ses mots à genoux dans son salon, face à la cheminée éteinte et aux deux chandeliers en argent. Ses pensées étaient un tourbillon, une tempête. Avait-il été sauvé par l’évêque Myriel pour finir comme _ça_? Arrêter des malheureux. Des êtres comme lui, qui auraient pu être _lui_. Lorsqu’on frappa à la porte de sa demeure. Un tambourinement caractéristique qui le fit blanchir. Trois décennies qu’il vivait dans la peur de ce bruit.

« Ouvre Valjean.

\- Javert ?

\- Ouvre, j’ai les mains prises. Je vais devoir forcer ta porte avec mes pieds.

\- Ne prends pas cette peine, j’ouvre. »

Valjean ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer l’inspecteur Javert dans sa maison. Ce qui en soit était déjà quelque chose d’exceptionnel. Mais il ne se rendit compte de l’étrangeté de la situation que lorsqu’il vit le grand homme, si raide dans son carrick noir se rapprocher de la cheminée et examiner les chandeliers en argent. Javert avait déposé un panier sur la table, d’où dépassait le goulot d’une bouteille de vin...non deux...

« Alors tu les as volés ou non ?

\- Offerts mais j'avais volé l'argenterie. »

Javert se retourna et le fixa avec un regard brillant de malice. Un sourire découvrit ses dents.

« Je le savais. Quoique ce vieux fou de Myriel ait pu me dire.

\- Tu lui as parlé ?

\- Écrit. A Montreuil, quand j’étais sur la piste de Jean Valjean. J’ai pu retracer tout ton parcours.

\- Que t’a-t-il dit sur moi ? »

Des années d’écoulées mais la culpabilité était toujours là. Aussi forte que par le passé. Javert se tenait contre la cheminée, les mains dans les poches, sa canne glissée sous le coude.

\- Qu’il fallait pardonner et apprendre à se pardonner. Puis il m’a sorti son petit conte, le pauvre homme accueilli alors qu’il mourait de faim, le cadeau de l’argenterie, le départ sans prévenir de l’enfant prodigue, le retour entre deux policiers, l’oubli des chandeliers… Une jolie fable qu’il m’a servie.

\- C’était un brave homme.

\- Petit-Gervais a été beaucoup moins élogieux à ton égard. »

Le rougissement fut si intense qu’il impressionna le policier. Valjean courba l’échine. Javert eut pitié et quitta sa position de juge. Il s’approcha de Valjean et lui posa une main sur l’épaule. Apaisant.

« Allez Valjean. Buvons un coup en souvenir du passé. On ne peut rien changer à ce qui a été.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Vidocq m’a parlé de toi aujourd’hui. T’envoyer capturer un fagot ! Quel salopard ! Je me suis dit que tu ne serais pas contre un peu de compagnie. Même la mienne.

\- Je ne déteste pas ta compagnie ! »

Javert se mit à rire, réellement amusé par cette remarque. Comme si Valjean avait voulu faire une blague. Le policier s’approcha de la table et vida le panier. Pain, fromage, jambon sec, des pommes et deux bouteilles de vin. Valjean n’en crut pas ses yeux, du Clos de Vougeot ! Javert capta son regard et eut un sourire penaud.

« Quitte à se prendre une chérance, autant le faire avec du bon vin, qu’en dites-vous monsieur le maire ?

\- Je vous laisse ouvrir les hostilités, inspecteur. »

Ils rirent, amusés de se retrouver dans ces rôles, oubliant pour une soirée leur inimitié.

« Allons, raconte-moi ta chasse à l’homme.

\- Javert… Ce ne fut pas agréable…

\- Normal, Le Maistre n’est pas du gros gibier. Veux-tu revenir chasser le meurtrier avec moi ?

\- Je ne suis plus sous tes ordres ?

\- Disons que Vidocq a cru bon de te prendre à son service. Je peux insister pour te conserver au mien.

\- Cela me plairait bien. Si tu n’essayes pas de te faire tuer toutes les deux minutes. »

Un nouveau rire, Valjean avait perdu le compte des verres. Il regardait Javert boire sans y penser, picorant des morceaux de jambon sec. Le policier n’avait pas relevé l’admonestation. Il n’avait pas parlé de sa blessure à la tête, il évoquait une de ses anciennes affaires. Un forçat évadé, un tueur, qui avait voulu récidiver...en s’attaquant à la seule personne qu’il n’aurait pas du toucher… Javert en personne… Le récit se terminait sur des rires et des gloussements à n’en plus finir.

Oui, cela faisait du bien à Valjean de ne pas être seul. Sachant que Le Maistre avait de fortes chances d’être renvoyé au bagne voire condamné à la guillotine.

 

La soirée se passa entre les rires, les confidences et les verres d’alcool.

Un moment donné, Valjean se sentit assez en sécurité pour interroger l’ancien chef de la police de Montreuil-sur-Mer :

« Javert, il y a une chose que je n’ai jamais comprise à ton propos.

\- Une seule ? J’ai personnellement des dizaines de choses que je n’ai pas comprises au sujet de Jean Valjean. »

Un rire amusé, encore, Valjean n’hésita plus et se lança :

« Pourquoi avoir arrêté Fantine ?

\- Ha la pute de Montreuil !

\- S’il te plaît, ne l’appelle pas ainsi. »

L’amusement perdurait dans les yeux clairs du policier.

« M. Madeleine et sa moralité ! J’avais trouvé déjà exagéré de voir un patron d’industrie exiger de ses employés la probité mais venant de toi, un forçat en rupture de ban, c’était fort de café. Une seule fille déchue ! C’est assez incroyable ! Les autres ont bien tenu leur langue et Fantine n’a pas eu de chance. Elle était trop jolie !

\- Ce n’était destiné qu’à protéger les femmes de la concupiscence.

\- Mais oui, M. Madeleine. Mais oui. Je connais le règlement de ton usine par-cœur. Hommes et femmes séparés, pas de relations entre membres du personnel…

\- Vous désapprouviez ? Vous n’en avez jamais rien dit.

\- Avais-je vraiment voix au chapitre ? »

Javert nota le retour du vouvoiement, la vieille colère de monsieur le maire l’amusait profondément.

«  Et puis je me devais d’arrêter la fille !

\- Parce que c’était une pute ! C’est cela ? »

Valjean sentait la colère revenir, si déçu de retrouver l’homme inflexible de Montreuil.

« Pour lui sauver la vie !

\- QUOI ? »

Un rire profond, Javert pencha sa tête sur le côté. Cela aurait pu être charmant si le joli geste n’était pas anéanti par le retour des yeux durs du policier.

« M. Madeleine ! Et si nous changions de point de vue ? Juste une fois ! Vous étiez si bon à cela, monsieur le maire, à vouloir sauver tout le monde.

\- La prison n’a jamais sauvé personne ! Vous déraillez !

\- Je connaissais bien Fantine. J’avais assisté à sa déchéance.

\- Comment cela ? »

M. Madeleine ne savait pas quoi dire, ce qui en soit était déjà une petite victoire pour Javert. Il ne put s’empêcher d'enfoncer le clou :

« Des nuits à patrouiller dans Montreuil, à la poursuite des créatures de la nuit. Forcément je l’avais rencontrée. Elle s’était retrouvée au poste quelques fois. Et je lui sortais à chaque fois mon petit laïus sur la probité et le respect de la loi. _Bla, bla, bla_. La fille acquiesçait, s’excusait, mangeait sa soupe et repartait dans les rues.

\- Mais vous auriez du me parler d’elle ! 

\- Mais oui, monsieur le maire. J’aurai du vous parler de Pauline, de Lise, de Jenny… Bien entendu ! Nos rapports hebdomadaires auraient été bien plus prenants.

\- Poursuivez ! »

Le ton lui-même était là. Cinq ans à le supporter. Oui, Javert haïssait M. Madeleine.

« De toute façon, quoique je disais, cela n’avait aucun effet sur cette tête de linotte. Je lui ai conseillé de venir vous parler, de vous supplier pour un emploi. Je savais que vous auriez cédé mais la fille ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Et quelque part, je n’insistais pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi par le Ciel ?

\- Parce que Fantine n’avait aucune confiance en vous et moi non plus, monsieur le maire. Vu votre contremaître, je la comprenais.

\- Mon contremaître ? »

L’amusement disparut pour laisser la place à une profonde surprise. Ce qui était un regard inhabituel sur le froid policier.

« Vous l’ignoriez ?

\- Allez de l’avant ! »

Javert se servit un nouveau verre, la deuxième bouteille était déjà bien entamée.

« Aujourd’hui, je vous crois Valjean. Après juin, je vous crois. Mais à l’époque, je vous croyais complice. Coupable.

\- Javert ! Parlez !

\- Des ouvrières de votre usine se sont plaintes auprès de mes officiers. Mais comme elles n’osaient pas porter officiellement plainte de peur de perdre leur travail, j’avais les mains liées. Votre contremaître avait les mains baladeuses et une bite en rut. Il n’hésitait pas à à user de sa position pour abuser des travailleuses.

\- Abuser ?

\- Les forcer à avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui, à lui faire des fellations… J’ai essayé de prendre cette ordure en flagrant délit mais _baste !_ l’homme n’était pas un imbécile, il se livrait à son petit jeu à l’abri des murs de votre usine.

\- Pourquoi ne pas… Mon Dieu, j’ignorais… Dieu…

\- Je vous croyais complices. »

Le silence revint. Valjean se souvenait de son contremaître, M. Jussac était un homme efficace, dévoué, honnête. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps tous les deux à travailler pour l’usine, à prévoir des améliorations pour les travailleurs, à organiser des collectes de fonds. Jamais il n’aurait imaginé.

Une vague de ressentiment contre Javert étouffa M. Madeleine.

« Vous auriez du me le dire ! Vous en aviez le devoir !

\- Et le devoir de vous arrêter aussi ! Je le sais ! Cinq ans à vous surveiller, à vous examiner, à chercher la faille.

\- Et après ? 

\- Après il y a eu l’agression. J’ai arrêté la fille car elle venait de frapper un bourgeois.

\- C’est lui qui avait commencé Javert ! Il l’a agressée le premier ! »

Un nouveau rire ! Javert ferma les yeux. Valjean eut envie de frapper fort l’inspecteur de police de Montreuil. Pas pour la première fois.

« Une agression ! _Monsieur Madeleine_! J’admets que lancer une boule de neige est un acte stupide mais qualifier cela d’agression. Si j’avais du arrêter toutes les personnes coupables de _ce délit_ , j’aurai rempli mes geôles d’enfants voire d’adultes. Vous m’auriez chanté alors une autre chanson, _monsieur le maire_.

\- Il l’a agressée et elle s’est défendue !

\- Vous n’en démordrez pas, soit. Pour ma part, j’ai vu un bourgeois riche et bien habillé glisser une boule de neige dans le corsage d’une prostituée. Et cette dernière s’est jetée comme une furie sur le malheureux. Elle lui a griffé le visage. Je suis intervenu et je l’ai embarquée.

\- J’ai vu en effet votre bienveillance à son égard.

\- Fantine était un cas de conscience.

\- De conscience ? _Vous ?,_  » ricana Valjean, méprisant.

Javert ne se sentait pas si à l’aise que cela avec le cas de cette femme. Bien sûr qu’elle avait agressé un bourgeois, mais Javert avait vu la pitoyable créature devant lui. Il a hésité avant de la condamner à six mois de prison.

« Elle était malade Javert ! Vous avez bien du vous en rendre compte !

\- Je voulais la coller en cellule pour lui apprendre à réfléchir à cette idiote. Une nuit à l’ombre ! Je lui avais parlé, je l’avais protégée et je la retrouvais coupable d’agression, j’étais tellement en colère contre elle que j’étais à deux doigts de la gifler.

\- Elle était _malade_  !!!

\- Je voulais lui apprendre à respecter la loi.

\- JAVERT !!! »

Cette fois la haine revenait et les deux adversaires se regardaient, comme s’ils se retrouvaient des années en arrière à Montreuil, devant la brigade de police au grand complet.

« Réfléchissons un peu à la manière d’un cogne, monsieur le maire. Juste un instant.

\- Elle vous suppliait de la libérer. A genoux devant vous ! Et vous la traitiez… Dieu Javert ! N’avez-vous aucune pitié ?

\- Si j’avais cédé à chaque femme en larmes à mes genoux, je n’aurais pas arrêté grand monde. Au moins, elle n’a touché que ma jambe, certaines ont les mains plus entreprenantes.

\- Javert, elle suppliait pour son enfant.

\- Mais elles ont toutes un enfant, une mère, un mari… Je devais rester ferme. Je le dois !

\- Vous dites que vous vouliez lui sauver la vie ? Menteur !

\- Monsieur, jeta Javert, glacial. Elle aurait passé la nuit au chaud, elle aurait reçu une soupe et du pain, une couverture, comme tous les prisonniers présents dans mes cellules. Le lendemain, j’aurai fait venir un médecin, _comme pour tous les prisonniers présents dans mes cellules_ quand le besoin s’en fait sentir.

\- C’est vrai…, » admit Valjean à contrecœur.

Oui, c’était vrai, M. Madeleine se souvenait de réunions du conseil municipal où le budget de la police était discuté et débattu violemment.

« Le lendemain, une fois les esprits calmés, nous aurions reparlé de la gosse et j’aurai envoyé un de mes hommes enquêter. Car je suis un homme précis et ordonné. »

Un monde étrange apparut devant Jean Valjean, Fantine sauvée après avoir purgé sa peine, Cosette vivant à Montreuil et allant à l’école, un nouveau départ, M. Madeleine toujours en vie les protégeant toutes deux… La voix froide de Javert brisa ce rêve :

« Et vous êtes arrivé, _monsieur le maire_ , comme un chevalier venu sauver sa belle _._ Vous vouliez la renvoyer dans la rue !

\- Je voulais l’envoyer à l’hôpital ! Je n’ai vu qu’un policier insensible martyrisant une malheureuse ! J’ai vu rouge !

\- Vous n’avez jamais parlé d’hôpital mais juste de la laisser repartir dans la rue.

\- Je n’ai pas eu le temps de parler.

\- Vous m’avez ordonné de la libérer et cette idiote de Fantine vous a craché dessus !

\- C’était mon problème !

\- NON !!! »

La voix profonde de l’inspecteur Javert avait claqué. Le verre de vin s’était brisé entre les doigts du policier. Valjean sortit tout à coup de son rôle, revenant au présent. Javert et lui-même, assis devant les reliefs d’un repas, vidant la deuxième bouteille. Il regarda la main de Javert, dégouliner de vin, peut-être aussi de sang.

« Calmons-nous Javert. On dirait que nous sommes de retour à Montreuil. Laissez-moi examiner votre main. »

Javert se laissa faire mais il ne voulait pas abandonner l’affaire. Il était trop énervé et cela avait tellement pesé sur lui. Malgré toutes ces années.

« Non, répéta plus sereinement le policier. Ce n’était pas seulement votre problème. Vous étiez le maire, notre supérieur à tous, le représentant du peuple. On était tous insulté à-travers vous. J’aurai agi de la même façon envers n’importe lequel de mes chefs.

\- Doucement Javert. Vous êtes blessé. »

Des éclats de verre avaient pénétré la peau de la paume, le sang se mêlait au vin. Javert fermait instinctivement les poings, ignorant la douleur que cela causait, invariablement. Valjean se leva et courut chercher de l’eau, un chiffon et entreprit de soigner Javert, le forçant à ouvrir les doigts, à se détendre.

« Je voulais lui sauver la vie. C’est vrai. En prison pour six mois, elle aurait été soignée, nourrie, vêtue décemment. J'aurai donné des instructions en ce sens.

\- La prison n’est pas une solution Javert.

\- Parce que vivre dans la rue comme une pute, c’est mieux ?

\- Non, je le concède. »

Javert regarda pour la première fois depuis le début de cet échange Jean Valjean. Les yeux bleus étaient brillants de rancœur mais une sourde inquiétude faisait froncer les sourcils. Valjean, l’homme de la miséricorde.

« Et vous m’avez sorti les textes de loi ! _A moi !_

\- Nous aurions du parler de cela posément. Je n’avais pas compris votre point de vue.

\- Vous ne m’avez pas laissé parler, monsieur le maire. Vous m’avez chassé de mon propre commissariat, devant mes propres hommes. J’étais tellement en colère que j’ai passé la nuit à marcher dans les rues de Montreuil. Puis je me suis décidé à envoyer une lettre à Paris...

\- Nous aurions du discuter.

\- Si nous avions fait cela, mes hommes auraient manqué un beau spectacle. Voir leur inflexible chef courber l’échine devant quelqu’un. »

Valjean avait nettoyé le sang, retiré les morceaux de verre et continuait d’examiner la paume.

« Après cela, je vous ai abandonné la fille, reprit Javert. A vous de gérer cette histoire puisque vous étiez si désireux de lui porter secours. Je me suis lavé les mains de son sort.

\- Je ne voulais plus vous voir. J’aurai du vous convoquer à la mairie pour parler de tout cela et pour ramener Cosette.

\- Je vous aurai obéi, monsieur, mais je n’attendais que la réponse de mon courrier pour vous mettre la main au collet. Il valait mieux pour tout le monde que nous nous évitions. »

Un bandage bien serré. Ce n’était pas grand-chose, quelques petites coupures que le policier allait négliger. Le silence revint dans le salon, pas confortable mais reposant après la tension montée si haut. Javert testa sa main et remercia Valjean. Les deux hommes se servirent un nouveau verre et sentirent leur cœur, leur souffle s’apaiser.

 

Quand les deux bouteilles furent terminées, Javert se leva, vacillant un instant. Valjean voulut se porter à son secours, mais il n’était pas plus stable que le policier.

« Je pense que je vais prendre mon congé, Valjean, avant de rouler sous la table.

\- Tu en serais capable ? »

Retour du tutoiement, ils se regardèrent en souriant. L’eau avait coulé sous les ponts.

« Il aurait fallu quelques verres de plus, mais j’en suis tout à fait capable. Je l’ai déjà fait.

\- Javert…

\- Mmmh ? »

Le policier avait réussi à remettre son manteau, il cherchait son chapeau, égaré quelque part dans la pièce.

« Tu ne veux pas rester pour la nuit ? Ton appartement est loin et il est tard.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant, Valjean. Qui oserait s’attaquer à moi ?

\- Il y en a qui le font, » fit Valjean accusateur.

Javert accusa le coup et remit son chapeau à sa place. Il l’avait enfin retrouvé, roulé sur le sol, devant le canapé.

« Je ne vais pas m’aventurer _là_ ce soir. Je suis fatigué et j’ai trop bu. Autant me couper la gorge moi-même. »

Ces mots firent frémir Valjean, il posa sa main sur le bras de Javert pour le retenir.

« Je préférerais que tu restes cette nuit. »

Une vieille scène eut une redite, Javert s’empara de la main de Valjean et l’embrassa doucement, avec un petit sourire rempli d’ironie.

«  _Petite Fleur-de-Bagne_ , que vais-je faire de toi ? Allez je serais prudent, Valjean. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEXIQUE
> 
> N  
> Nibergue : non  
> Un nière : un complice
> 
> O
> 
> P  
> Le picton : le vin  
> Le pilier de boutanche : le commis de magasin  
> Une piolle : une taverne, une auberge du dernier rang  
> Un pote, un poteau : un ami  
> Un poteau, un pote : un ami  
> Poilu : courageux  
> Une punaise : une prostituée de bas étage  
> Une pine : une bite, un sexe masculin  
> Percher, se percher : habiter, loger, loger au hasard, tantôt ici, tantôt là, se situer, être situé (à l'étage) ; idée de hauteur (étages, altitude) possible mais non nécessaire  
> Le petit cadeau : le prix payé à la prostituée, le prix de la passe, ce que demande une prostituée, ce qu'on donne en plus à la prostituée, le cadeau (ou prix) offert à une femme galante  
> Un pochard : un ivrogne, un alcoolique, être pochard : être ivre  
> Un plumitif : une personne qui écrit, un fonctionnaire, un bureaucrate, un employé de bureau, un mauvais écrivain, un journaliste


	11. UNE PETITE FILLE PERDUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maintenant, Valjean travaille vraiment avec la Sûreté...donc avec Javert... Et les affaires de police ne sont pas jouasses, n'est-ce-pas monsieur le maire ?

Le lendemain, Roussin vint chercher Valjean. Il avait un sourire goguenard en voyant le visage chiffonné du vieux forçat et ses yeux tout petits.

« Une dure nuit Le-Cric ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux Roussin ?, grogna Valjean.

\- Le rabouin m’envoie te chercher. Il t’attend quartier Saint-Jacques.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Un tueur de mômacques, le rabouin a dit que cela te ferait du bien de voir que ton boulot c’est pas de la merde.

\- Un tueur de môm… J’arrive ! »

Valjean s’habilla à toute vitesse et rejoignit Roussin.

Le trajet en fiacre fut assez court. Valjean suivit Roussin dans un terrain vague derrière des maisons délabrées. Il aperçut aussitôt la haute silhouette de Javert, il était en grande discussion avec un policier. Valjean en fut surpris, n’était-il pas censé être mort ? Roussin et Valjean s’approchèrent des deux inspecteurs. Ils furent superbement ignorés.

« Leroux, je te dis que c’est le même tueur qu’à Saint-Michel.

\- Des idées, Javert. Aucune preuve.

\- Laisse-moi voir les rapports d’autopsie et je te l’apporterais ta preuve.

\- Et comment j’expliquerais ça à Moreau ?

\- Utilise ton imagination ! »

Le policier nommé Leroux hésitait entre rire et balancer une gifle à Javert. Il opta finalement pour le rire.

« T’es con.

\- Je t’avais prévenu que le tueur allait récidiver et voilà où on en est. Trois gosses massacrés !

\- Javert ! Ne joue pas les argousins avec moi ! Tu n’es plus à Toulon !

\- Trois !!! Quel âge a ton petit dernier ? Six ans je crois ? »

Le policier serra les dents, cette fois il allait choisir la gifle.

« T’es un salopard. Tu sais que ces histoires de mômes me touchent… Et elles devraient te toucher aussi, hein _Javert_  ? »

Javert s’était rapproché encore plus près du policier, un tremblement manifeste dans les mains.

« Elles le font, Leroux, elles le font, qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Alors laisse-moi régler ça.

\- Javert…

\- Laisse-moi envoyer ce salopard à la Veuve ! 

\- Très bien, lâcha le policier, vaincu. Je vais emmener Moreau déjeuner tout à l’heure. Tu auras une heure.

\- Il est bien organisé. Cela me suffira.

\- Comment sais-tu qu’il est bien organisé ?

\- Je connais son bureau.

\- Parfois, Javert, je crois que la compagnie des voleurs de Vidocq ne t’a pas fait de bien ! Je préfère ne pas savoir _comment_ tu sais cela.

\- Veux-tu que je te dise ce que Gisquet cache dans son tiroir du bas ?

\- Javert... »

Un nouveau rire puis le policier posa sa main sur l’épaule de l’ancien inspecteur. Quittant tout à coup la rigueur professionnelle.

« Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien.

\- Gisquet a demandé un rapport complet sur l’arrestation de Brunette.

\- Il a du être servi. Vidocq aime beaucoup la paperasse.

\- Gisquet voulait surtout savoir comment tu allais.

\- Et bien tu m’as vu, tu pourras rassurer le dabe.

\- Chabouillet parle de prendre un nouveau protégé.

\- C’était à prévoir, cette mort dure trop longtemps.

\- Quand penses-tu ressusciter ?

\- A treize heures, tu pourras ramener Moreau dans son bureau. J’aurai terminé mes petites affaires.

\- Tu as la clé de son bureau ?!

\- Ne m’insulte pas !

\- J’oubliais. Vidocq est un bon professeur.

\- Je le savais avant lui, Leroux, j’ai appris à crocheter une serrure à Toulon à l’âge de quatre ans.

\- _Javert, Javert, Javert_ … »

Et l’inspecteur s’écarta de quelques mètres, laissant les hommes de la Sûreté occuper le terrain. Roussin et Valjean s’approchèrent de Javert. Celui-ci daigna enfin les remarquer.

« Voilà les deux fagots enfin arrivés ! Comment vas-tu Le-Cric ? »

Ce surnom détestable dans la bouche de Javert déplut encore plus à Valjean mais le tutoiement toujours présent le ravit. Difficile de démêler les sentiments que provoquait Javert. Soufflant le chaud et le froid.

« Tu m’as appelé le rabouin ? »

Valjean sut, rien qu’au regard mauvais de Javert, que ce dernier n’appréciait pas non plus ce surnom de la part de Valjean.

« Je me suis dit qu’il fallait te sortir de ton trou avant la fin de ce jour. Pas trop mal à la tête ?

\- Je tiens le choc. Et toi ?

\- Il en faut plus pour m’abattre. Viens, j’ai quelque chose à te montrer. Je te préviens, c’est pas jouasse. »

En effet, ce n’était pas jouasse.

Une petite fille de six-sept ans était étendue sur le sol de ce terrain vague. On l’avait étranglée. Valjean sentit une bouffée de haine monter en lui. Il pensait à Cosette, à sa petite chérie à cet âge tendre et serrait les poings.

« Qui a fait cela ?

\- Si je le savais Valjean, je te jure que ma matraque aurait déjà fracassé son crâne.

\- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Tu vois, Valjean. C’est à ça que sert la police. Même la Sûreté ! Courir après les forçats évadés n’est pas le plus important mais permettre aux gens de vivre en sécurité, ça l’est !

\- C’est pour ça que tu es devenu policier ? »

Javert ne répondit pas, il s’agenouilla à côté de la petite victime. Il l’examina. Touchant les cheveux, le visage, le cou, les traces de doigts. On aurait pu être choqué de voir le soin qu’il mettait à bouger le corps. Il manipulait avec un visage impassible. Il regarda la bouche, les doigts, les jambes, les pieds puis souleva la robe et la remonta jusqu’au nombril. Là, Valjean réagit avec horreur.

« Javert ! Ce n’est pas permis !

\- Tais-toi Le-Cric. »

Roussin retint Valjean tandis que Javert examinait toujours la petite victime. Avec un soin tout particulier au niveau des cuisses. Puis, ceci fait, Javert replaça la robe et se releva. Cette fois, son regard était hanté.

« LEROUX !, » appela-t-il d’une voix de stentor.

Valjean reconnut aussitôt la voix du garde-chiourme… _24601_  !

Le policier s’approcha, un peu surpris et très mécontent d’être hélé de cette façon.

« Javert, je ne suis pas à tes ordres. Je…

\- La gosse a été violée.

\- Quoi ?

\- Les autres ont-ils été violés ?

\- Je ne crois pas…

\- Tu ne CROIS pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je n’ai pas examiné les corps.

\- Tu es sur cette affaire depuis DEUX semaines !!!

\- JAVERT ! Tu commences furieusement à m’agacer.

\- Je verrais avec les dossiers de Moreau. »

Les deux policiers se quittèrent, fâchés. Roussin et Valjean suivirent Javert.

 

L’inspecteur de police de première classe renvoya Roussin. Il devait passer à la Morgue et parler à un certain Despaty. Le préposé à la Morgue avait parfois des informations intéressantes à donner sur les corps découverts par la police. Mais comme Javert était mort lui-même…

« Il te reconnaîtrait ?, demanda Valjean, intéressé.

\- Il a fait partie de ceux qui ont récupéré mon corps dans la Seine et il avait l’habitude de rencontrer l’inspecteur Javert.

\- Comment ont-ils pu se tromper sur ton identité ?

\- Un séjour de trois jours dans la Seine, un cadavre coincé sous un bateau, un visage en bouillie… On ne manque pas de grands échalas dans les rues de Paris. Un peu trop pâle peut-être, mais les favoris ont fait le reste. Heureusement que le type en avait des fournis. »

Javert marchait dans les rues, entraînant Valjean jusqu’à la plus proche avenue. Un fiacre leur permit de rejoindre plus vite la rue Petite Sainte-Anne.

Le préposé à l’accueil salua Javert et Valjean d’un hochement de tête que l’inspecteur lui rendit. Valjean préféra sourire avec gentillesse. _M. Fauchelevent_  ! Javert soupira avec ostentation puis se dirigea vers une porte qui devait mener à son bureau. Avant d’entrer, Javert fut retenu par le type qui lui proposa du café. Cela surprit Javert puis il se dit que la gentillesse de Valjean pouvait se révéler utile en fait et il accepta aussitôt, ne laissant pas le temps à Valjean de refuser. _Valjean et sa volonté de ne pas gêner les autres._

« Du café ?, répéta Valjean.

\- C’est ma drogue, Valjean. Plus que l’alcool. »

Javert se mit à fouiller dans ses dossiers. Valjean observait le bureau de Javert avec curiosité. Tout était bien ordonné, tout semblait classé, répertorié avec un soin méticuleux. Cela conforta Valjean dans ce qu’il pensait savoir du policier. Un esprit droit, organisé, rigoureux. Valjean fut tout à coup immobile, gelé devant le dossier _Jean Valjean_. Lentement, il le toucha, caressant la reliure. C’était l’un des dossiers les plus épais. Trente ans de chasse…

« Prends-le si tu veux. Vidocq n’en a plus besoin. »

C’était jeté d’une voix insouciante, perdue derrière le bureau massif, un meuble de chêne épais et solide sur lequel Javert entassait des rapports et des rapports à n’en plus finir.

« Il en a eu besoin ?, répéta Valjean et il se fustigeait pour sa voix indécise.

\- Pour demander ta grâce pardi. »

Ce n’était pas un rêve. On travaillait à sa grâce. On y pensait vraiment. Valjean se sentait mal et avait besoin d’air. Tout à coup, un bruit retentit, comme un livre tombé sur le sol et deux solides mains empoignèrent ses épaules.

« Merde ! Valjean ! Que t’arrive-t-il ? DURAND ! »

Puis plus fort : « DURAND !!! »

Il y eut plusieurs mouvements simultanés dont Valjean ne fut pas vraiment conscient. Il y eut les mains de Javert le poussant dans un large fauteuil de cuir puis ouvrant sa cravate, permettant un meilleur passage de l’air dans la trachée. Et il y eut aussi un homme venu à la rescousse sur lequel Javert aboya :

« Apporte-moi de l’alcool ! Maintenant ! »

Enfin, il y eut un goulot de bouteille enfoncé dans sa bouche et la brûlure de l’alcool le ramena à lui. Il vit alors les yeux d’acier de Javert posés sur lui, sans aménité avec encore un soupçon de peur ?

« Ne me refais _jamais_ un coup comme ça !

\- Javert, je suis désolé. Je…

\- Quand as-tu mangé la dernière fois ?

\- Hier soir, admit Valjean, penaud.

\- Et c’est moi qu’on surveille ! DURAND ! »

Le jeune préposé à l’accueil réapparut, il devait avoir l’habitude d’être aux ordres du vieux policier car il réagissait vite et bien. Ou alors, il avait appris à obéir sans discuter…

« Ramène de la becquetance ! Quelque chose de consistant ! »

Durand s’enfuit, empressé. Valjean voulut se redresser mais Javert l’épingla sur le fauteuil, le regard mauvais.

« Toi, tu bouges pas ! Je t’apporte le café ! 

\- Javert ! Attends... »

Mais le policier ne l’écouta pas. Il disparut du bureau quelques minutes. Valjean se reprit doucement. Puis deux mains lui collèrent une tasse chaude entre les doigts.

« Bois !

\- A vos ordres, inspecteur.

\- Cabotin. »

Le poids du regard de Javert gênait Valjean, une telle inquiétude l’accablait. On ne s’était pas souvent inquiété pour lui. Cosette parfois, Jeanne, sa sœur, il y a si longtemps...

« Que se passe-t-il ici ?, » demanda une voix surprise depuis la porte du bureau, brisant le fragile instant.

Javert s’écarta mais sans précipitation, comme si c’était un acte tout à fait naturel d’être si proche de Valjean.

« Valjean a eu un malaise.

\- Je vais bien, je suis juste…

\- Un malaise ?, répéta Vidocq, s’approchant avec empressement. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Ce jobard a oublié de manger. »

Cette fois l’inquiétude laissa la place à l’amusement, furieusement soulagé.

« Alors vous êtes faits pour vous entendre, hein l’hôpital ? »

Javert grogna une réponse inintelligible. Puis Durand arriva à ce moment, empressé, affolé, un grand plateau dans les bras, couvert d’omelettes et de jambons chauds avec du pain et des brocs de bière. Durand avait vu large, il avait du comprendre que Javert voulait manger aussi et d’autres avec lui. Midi n’était pas loin.

« Diable ! Mais vous êtes à la noce ?, s’écria Vidocq.

\- Tu veux participer le Mec ?

\- C’est pas de refus, Javert. Je vois que Durand a été efficace, comme toujours. T’as mangé le môme ?

\- Non, M. Vidocq. »

Une petite voix intimidée. Valjean, toujours assis dans le fauteuil de Javert, contemplait le jeune homme. Un évadé lui aussi ? Ou un voleur repenti ?

« Sers-toi alors et file à ton poste. J’attends de la visite. »

Le jeune agent de la Sûreté se permit une omelette sur du pain avec un broc. Vidocq demanda un peu sèchement :

« Sur le compte de qui cette victuaille ?

\- Le mien, Vidocq, » répondit Javert.

Javert allait payer le jeune Durand mais Vidocq l’arrêta. D’un geste rapide de la main, le chef de la Sûreté donna de l’argent au préposé avant de le chasser. Enfin, Vidocq retira son manteau, sa veste, ouvrit sa cravate et remonta ses manches, puis sans cérémonie, il prit une des chaises et s’assit. Et tout aussi naturellement, Javert se déshabilla, veste, cravate et imita Vidocq. Puis on regarda Valjean avec attention. Le vieux forçat se troubla, il examinait les cicatrices de Vidocq. Ses poignets, son cou… Dieu, il avait les mêmes et il les cachait depuis des décennies ! Vidocq avait compris, bien sûr, Javert réfléchissait encore…

« Double-chaîne pendant des mois, le collier toujours présent.

\- Tu le sens encore ?

\- Je n’ai jamais cessé de le sentir. Déloque-toi Valjean. Tu ne risques rien ici. »

Javert avait compris enfin et se fustigea de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Doucement, Valjean retira la cravate, puis la veste avant de rouler ses manches, essayant de ne pas voir ses mains tremblantes. Elles furent visibles, les cicatrices, ces traces blanchâtres sur son corps. Valjean eut tellement honte de lui qu’il baissa la tête pour se concentrer sur sa tasse de café vide.

« Je ne renie pas mes années de garde-chiourme mais si on m’avait dit qu’un jour je boirais en compagnie de deux fagots qui se sont donnés de l’air, je crois que j’aurai usé de mon fouet, lança Javert, l’air de rien. 

\- Et moi donc !, répondit Vidocq. Si on m’avait dit que je boirais avec un côme, j’aurai cassé de la gueule. Surtout avec toi, Javert ! _Le Pharaon…_

\- Ton évasion m’a coûté la confiance de mes chefs. Sans compter les multiples tentatives de notre _Jean-Le-Cric_.

\- Tu me fends le cœur l'argousin. T’avais qu’à ouvrir mieux tes quinquets.

\- Et il a fallu que je vous jouiez les filles de l’air lorsque j’étais de garde, comme de bien entendu.

\- Tu sais pourquoi Javert ?, demanda Vidocq, la bouche pleine d’omelette.

\- J’étais le plus jobard de la bande, c’est ça ?

\- Le plus honnête ! Tu m’aurais jamais tiré dans le dos alors que tes collègues n’auraient pas hésité.

\- C’est bien ce que je dis ! Le plus jobard de la bande ! »

Et les deux hommes se mirent à rire en buvant leur bière. Une main, forte, se posa sur le bras de Javert, amenant un sourire fragile sur les lèvres fines du policier. Valjean envia cette aisance, cette familiarité que Vidocq avait réussi à tisser entre eux. _« Un frère, un fils »_ , vraiment ? Puis les yeux amusés de Vidocq se portèrent sur Jean Valjean.

« Et toi Valjean ! Pourquoi t’as choisi Javert pour t’enfuir ? Quatre fois, c’est quand même un beau palmarès ! Tu m’étonnes que lerabouin ait juré de te capturer, c’était une question d’honneur !

\- C’était le hasard, je n’ai jamais vraiment planifié…

\- C’est pour cela que les argousins t’ont toujours retrouvé. On n’arrive à rien sans plan. Et Javert n’est pas un imbécile tout compte fait.

\- _Tout compte fait._ Merci Vidocq ! 

\- A votre service, monsieur. »

Un nouvel éclat de rire.

Valjean se sentait tellement différent des deux hommes assis en face de lui. Il n’arrivait pas à faire abstraction de la petite fille violée et assassinée, il n’arrivait pas à oublier sa grâce en pourparlers, il n’arrivait pas à se pardonner pour l’arrestation de Le Maistre... Il n’arrivait pas. Il n’avait pas envie de manger et encore moins de rire. Et puis le souvenir de Cosette lui pesait à chaque instant. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux, juste un instant. Un tout petit instant. Et son image lui apparaissait, redoutable. Dévastratrice. Cosette !

« Alors et la môme ?, » demanda Vidocq.

Cette fois, l’atmosphère devint sombre, Javert perdit son sourire.

« Violée et étranglée.

\- Merde.

\- Je trouverais le salopard qui a fait cela.

\- Sûr ! Inspecteur Javert !

\- Elle avait six ans…

\- Javert ! Reste concentré sur l’affaire ! »

Un sursaut et Javert se secoua :

« Bien entendu Vidocq ! Encore un dossier pour me garder en vie ! Putain de monde ! »

Javert s’empara d’un broc et le vida d’un trait. Puis il se leva et jeta négligemment :

« Je vais commettre un acte délictueux dans le bureau d’un fonctionnaire de l’État, représentant des forces de l’ordre, et je reviens.

\- Tu y vas seul ?

\- Pourquoi le Mec ? Tu veux me tenir la main ?

\- Tu pourrais emmener ton nière !

\- Je ne préfère pas emmener un forçat évadé du bagne cambrioler le bureau d’un officier de police. Cela fait mauvais genre.

\- Sois prudent !

\- Tu as raison Vidocq, des fois que j’effraye un cogne avec ma gueule. Je suis mort depuis cinq mois, ils sont jamais beaux les cadavres de cet âge. »

Et Javert s’en alla, laissant les deux hommes ensemble. Vidocq soupira et quitta le bureau à son tour.

« Tu peux rentrer chez toi Valjean ou alors attendre le retour de Javert, je m’en contrefous, mais j’ai juste une demande à te faire.

\- Quoi Vidocq ?

\- Garde un œil sur lui.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Il a mangé… C’est assez rare pour que je le remarque. Tu as une bonne influence sur lui !

\- Mais qu’est-ce qui ne va pas avec Javert ?

\- Rien ne va avec Javert. Surtout sur une affaire de mômacques... »

 

Vidocq parti, Valjean décida d’attendre le retour de Javert dans son bureau. Il n’avait aucune envie de retrouver son appartement vide et son dossier l’attirait. Valjean le prit et se mit à le lire.

Voir la vie de _Jean-Le-Cric_ puis de _M. Madeleine_ à-travers les yeux de l’adjudant-garde Javert puis de l’inspecteur Javert était saisissant. En fait, Javert était souvent en colère à-propos de Valjean, ses notes étaient couvertes de ratures. On était loin de l’écriture du chef de la police de Montreuil-sur-Mer, toujours droite et correcte. C’était parfois illisible, agressif, incertain…

Et soudain, Valjean les trouva, les dessins de Javert. Un portrait de _24601_ , les yeux remplis de haine, impressionnant, dangereux… Puis _M. Madeleine_ , doux et bienveillant. Enfin _M. Fauchelevent_ , le paisible jardinier du couvent du petit Pic-Pus, il était même représenté en tenue de la garde nationale… Des dessins, des dessins, des souvenirs… Valjean en chercha d’autres. Il ouvrit des dossiers et regarda d’autres visages. Il retrouva Thénardier, Montparnasse et d’autres, inconnus. Et soudain, Valjean découvrit un dossier nommé _Javert_. Cela le choqua. Un criminel du nom de l’inspecteur ? Le dossier était très mince, une pochette quasiment vide. Valjean, terriblement curieux, l’ouvrit et vit apparaître un portrait d’une femme avec un enfant. Un nourrisson manifestement. Il sursauta tout à coup, une main avait refermé le dossier d’un geste brutal. Des yeux étincelants posés sur lui. Colère ?

« Javert ? Je t’attendais.

\- Je vois cela. »

Le dossier retrouva sa place parmi les autres. Javert respira profondément, à la recherche de son souffle.

« Un dossier _Javert_  ?

\- Ce sont les affaires non résolues. Les autres partent aux archives.

\- Celle-ci n’est pas résolue ?

\- Elle le sera quand j’aurai capturé Gueulemer et Montparnasse. Quand je les aurais menés à la guillotine. Quand... »

Une nouvelle prise de souffle. Javert luttait pour respirer. Valjean le regardait, incertain de ce qu’il devait faire.

« Moreau est bien organisé, il ne m’a pas déçu. Les enfants n’ont pas tous été violés mais ils ont tous été victimes d’attouchement sexuel.

\- Seigneur ! Que faisons-nous ?

\- Rien. En ce qui te concerne.

\- Rien ?

\- Rien ! Je dois aller prévenir Leroux, le reste doit être fait par la police de façon officielle. Une enquête de voisinage. Il faut chercher auprès des familles des enfants disparus. Les parents ont peut-être des informations à transmettre. S’il y a des parents...

\- Mais Javert ! Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire ! Ce n’est pas possible ! J’ai besoin de faire quelque chose !

\- Prendriez-vous goût au travail de police Valjean ?

\- Une petite fille ! Quel âge avaient les autres ?

\- Un petit garçon de sept ans et une autre gosse de six ans. Quartier pauvre. Peut-être des enfants des rues.

\- Je ne peux pas ne rien faire ! »

Javert examinait les dossiers qu’il avait disposés sur le bureau et cherchait des informations. Il sentait le regard de Valjean posé sur lui avec attention. Enfin, il soupira :

« Très bien, Valjean. Je vais t'emmener chasser ce soir. La gamine du quartier Saint-Jacques. Qu’en dis-tu ?

\- Merci Javert.

\- A une condition !

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu prends un feu. Je sais que vous êtes bon au tir, _M. Madeleine_! Le quartier Saint-Jacques est dangereux.

\- Bien, j’accepte.

\- Enfin, tu te comportes en arpette obéissant. On va faire de toi un cogne acceptable ! Je viens te chercher chez toi ce soir. Rien de voyant ! Surtout pas ce manteau jaune affreux.

\- Tu t’en souviens ?

\- Comment l’oublier ? _L'église Saint-Étienne._ »

Valjean eut un faible éclat de rire, imité par l’inspecteur. Maison Gorbeau, Saint-Étienne, Patron-Minette… Le passé était toujours entre eux. Puis Valjean se décida à quitter la rue Petite-Sainte-Anne pour rentrer chez lui, laissant Javert travailler sur ses dossiers et prendre des notes.

 

La nuit était tombée lorsqu’on frappa à sa porte. Valjean était habillé avec ses vieux vêtements de philanthrope et il se retrouva face à l’ouvrier de la barricade de Saint-Merry. Javert n’avait pas changé. Juste vieilli en quelques mois, devenu plus fragile, plus mince, moins dur… Javert le bouscula pour entrer dans l’appartement.

« Alors, mon prince ? Je vous emmène en promenade ?

\- Ja…

\- Jacques !, coupa aussitôt Javert, n’est-ce pas _Jean_?

\- Très bien _Jacques_. Je vous suis. »

Un sourire tordu puis Javert tendit un pistolet à Valjean, attendant patiemment qu’il le prenne. Et Valjean l’accepta en soupirant, il glissa l’arme dans sa poche de manteau.

« En route. »

Javert entraîna Valjean dans les rues de Paris. Une marche assez rapide pour rejoindre les quartiers pauvres.

« Une saucisse mon prince ?

\- Avec plaisir ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Javert acheta deux friands à la saucisse auprès d’un vendeur de rue. Les deux hommes mangèrent en marchant lentement, cette fois, complètement silencieux. Javert était attentif à la foule qui encombrait les rues. Ses longs cheveux grisonnants étaient lâchés, cascadant sur ses épaules et ses favoris avaient été taillés. Il ne ressemblait vraiment pas à l’inspecteur Javert. En fait, Valjean se rendit compte pour la première fois qu’il avait fallu une malchance énorme pour que Javert soit reconnu à la barricade. Un gamin débrouillard un peu plus observateur que les autres.

Les deux hommes prirent ensuite une pinte de bière un peu plus loin et le policier discuta avec l’aubergiste.

« Y a pas foule ce soir ! Ton picton est bath pourtant.

\- La faute à cette gosse.

\- Une mômacque ? Qu’est-ce que tu dégoises ?

\- Il y a eu une gamine d’assassinée dans le quartier. Ça fait mauvais et ça attire pas les chalands. Surtout avec les cognes qui traînent dans le coin.

\- Sale histoire. Et ses vioques ?

\- Des rabouins. Sans fafiot. Autant dire qu’ils ont rien dit sur leur gosse.

\- Saloperie de rousse. »

Javert finit son verre cul sec, s’attirant un regard intéressé du serveur.

« T’as des mômes le gonze ?, demanda l’aubergiste à Javert.

\- Un mômignard, il est cané aujourd’hui.

\- Pardon, je voulais pas déranger.

\- Pas de souci. Il est bon ton picton, le mastroquet, mais c’est vrai que t’as le vin triste.

\- Bien obligé. On l’a tous vue cette môme. Une belle petite, bien gentille. De la gueusaille et des grinches, mais comme tous ceux de sa race. »

Javert demanda un nouveau verre, le patron en fut tout content.

« Et ton môme ? Comment il est mort ? »

Un temps, un peu long, avant que Javert ne réponde. Toujours un bon acteur. Valjean salua la performance, même s’il trouvait malsain de jouer ainsi avec les sentiments d’autrui.

« Il a été assassiné aussi. Suriné.

\- Merde ! T’es venu dans le mauvais quartier.

\- Nous sommes à la recherche d’embauche. Il y en a dans le coin ?

\- Vous êtes deux birbes mais si vous savez travailler le bois, y a Anselme qui cherche des pratiques. Le rabotin.

\- Merci le mastroquet, » lança Javert, avec un soupçon de chaleur dans la voix.

Puis le policier se leva et s’apprêta à quitter le café lorsque le patron s’écria, mécontent de perdre des clients et de la compagnie.

« Et ton pote ? Il a une langue ?

\- Il parle pas beaucoup, le Jean, il a connu trop de douleurs.

\- Lui aussi ? Saloperie d'affe ! »

 

Les deux hommes reprirent la route. La nuit vieillissait, les rues se vidaient et soudain, ils se retrouvèrent, à la grande surprise de Valjean, dans le terrain vague du matin. Le corps de la petite victime avait été enlevé. Des feux de camp brillaient ici et là. Javert s’approcha résolument de l’un d’eux et retira sa casquette.

«  _Puteti sta_  ? [on peut s’asseoir ?], demanda Javert.

\- _Curs_ , [bien sûr] » lui répondit-on.

S’en suivit un dialogue dans une langue inconnue de Valjean mais qu’il identifia comme étant du _romani._ Javert était un gitan, d’où ses cheveux si noirs, sa peau sombre et l’ostracisme dont il était toujours victime. Combien de fois M. Madeleine avait reçu des plaintes de la part d’habitants de Montreuil pour renvoyer ce gitan devenu policier ? _On ne peut jamais avoir confiance en un gitan !_ Et d’autres absurdités de ce genre… Et M. Madeleine défendait son chef de la police. Le meilleur des policiers, honnête, intègre, efficace...au grand dam de monsieur le maire…

Cela dura longtemps. Un mot revenait sans cesse « _bigalo_ » [enfant], donnant lieu à des réponses sans fin, à des gestes de dénégation, à des haussements d’épaule… Une des femmes se leva et vint poser une main sur le bras de Javert. Le policier gela puis baissa la tête. On leur apporta des verres remplis d’un liquide incolore. Lorsque Valjean goûta le breuvage, il manqua de s’étouffer, faisant s’esclaffer tout le monde, Javert le premier.

« Ton ami tient pas la vodka, s’écria un des hommes.

\- Non, il n’en a pas l’habitude, répondit Javert.

\- Il cherche aussi la fille ?

\- Il cherche celui qui l’a tuée.

\- Il a une fille ?

\- Il a déjà marié sa fille.

- Merci à Dieu ! » 

Nouveaux rires. Et des phrases furent lancées en _romani_. Puis un homme parla à Javert avec autorité. Le policier hésita puis secoua la tête, amusé. Il dit simplement le mot «  _klisté_  » et l’ambiance se refroidit soudainement. Mais l’homme ne se démonta pas, il reprit la parole avec davantage de détermination. Javert se tourna vers Valjean et lui expliqua enfin ce qu’il se passait :

« Cet homme est le chef de ce clan. Il s’appelle Manolo. Il nous propose de dormir avec eux cette nuit.

\- Dormir avec eux ?

\- Je suis un gitan, ma mère était une _romani_. On me tolère.

\- Pourquoi proposer de nous héberger ?

\- A cause de la fille.

\- La petite fille assassinée ?

\- Ses parents ne sont pas là, ils cherchent à récupérer le corps à la Morgue. Connaissant Moreau comme je le connais, il ne lâchera pas la gamine avant deux jours à cause du meurtre. Si on veut vraiment leur parler, il faut attendre demain.

\- Que veut dire _« klisté »_  ?

\- Policier ! Je ne veux pas les prendre en traître.

\- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que vous étiez prêt à tout pour réussir une enquête ? »

Une simple torsion des lèvres et Javert baissa la tête.

« Disons que j’ai changé. Ces gens-là ne sont pas coupables, ils ne méritent pas une descente en règle avec interrogatoire au poste. Ils ont perdu un enfant. Ce sont des victimes, des témoins... Pas des coupables !

\- Dieu Javert ! C’est vrai que vous avez changé ! »

Ces propos avaient abasourdi Valjean. Son chasseur, l’inspecteur intraitable, avait compris que les hommes n’étaient ni noirs, ni blancs et que tous méritaient le bénéfice du doute. Ou du moins que tous pouvaient changer…

Valjean contemplait le vieux policier, ne sachant quoi ajouter. Javert avait retiré sa casquette, ses cheveux libérés flottaient sur ses épaules à chacun de ses mouvements. La femme était revenue vers lui et discutait avec lui, un pâle sourire sur les lèvres. Javert lui glissa quelques mots à l’oreille, la faisant rire doucement. Elle posa une main sur l’épaule de l’inspecteur, le fixant du regard. Il se pencha sous le contact, rapprochant leurs visages.

En fait, Valjean n’en revenait pas. Il voyait Javert en train de parler avec une femme, la charmant en quelques instants. Ses yeux étincelaient tandis que la femme lui servait un nouveau verre. Et leurs doigts se frôlaient dans le mouvement.

Puis une femme se mit à chanter dans la nuit, d’une voix triste et toutes les femmes se joignirent à elle...ainsi que les hommes… Pas difficile de comprendre qu’ils chantaient pour la petite fille disparue.

La femme postée au côté de Javert lui fit signe de la suivre, le policier se leva et lui obéit avec empressement. Elle lui prit la main et Javert la laissa faire. Il s’en alla, sans même un regard pour Valjean.

Valjean était estomaqué ! Javert l’avait laissé seul, au-milieu d’inconnus, dans un camp de gitans. Et pour suivre une femme !

On rit un peu malicieusement entre hommes puis le chef, Manolo se tourna vers Valjean :

« Ton ami est un _romani_. Tu peux dormir ici cette nuit. Djego va te montrer où dormir.

\- Et Ja… Jacques ?

\- Mariana s’occupe de lui. »

Ce fut tout. En réalité, Valjean était renvoyé par le chef de famille. Des funérailles étaient en cours. Une petite fille était morte. Il n’était pas des leurs.

Un jeune homme, farouche, emmena Valjean jusqu’à une roulotte. Il la désigna et laissa Valjean seul. L’ancien forçat entra dans la voiture, une odeur d’herbes sèches et de linge régnait à l’intérieur. Ce devait être une roulotte utilisée pour entreposer du matériel.

Il y avait une couchette, Valjean était fatigué. Il s’étendit entièrement habillé et pria silencieusement pour les morts et les vivants...essayant de ne pas imaginer Javert en train de faire l’amour avec une femme quelques roulottes plus loin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEXIQUE
> 
> Q  
> Un quinquet : un œil
> 
> R  
> Le raboin : le diable  
> Un roussin, un cogne, un raille : un agent de police  
> Renauder : bisquer, s'énerver  
> Un rien : un garde-chiourme, un argousin  
> Un rafiot : un bateau  
> Le rabouin : un gitan  
> Le riff : une bagarre  
> La rousse : la police  
> Le rabotin : l’ébéniste  
> Un raille, un roussin, un cogne : un policier  
> Une rosette : l’anus, le petit bout de chair qui se trouve à l'entrée de l'anus qui en est presque le pucelage  
> Le ruban : la route, l’autoroute, le trottoir (pour les prostituées)


	12. JAVERT LE RABOUIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On poursuit notre enquête chez les gitans, n'est-ce-pas monsieur l'inspecteur ?

Ce furent les cris sur le camp au matin qui réveillèrent Jean Valjean. Il n’avait pas si mal dormi en fait. Encore une drôle de nuit dans une vie qui avait basculé à un moment donné. Et Valjean n’arrivait plus vraiment à se rappeler quand le monde avait cessé d’être normal.

Lentement, le vieil homme se leva et remit ses chaussures. Puis il quitta la roulotte. Il n’y avait aucun signe de Javert, l’homme n’était donc pas venu dormir dans la roulotte. Il avait bel et bien passé la nuit ailleurs, dans les bras d’une femme certainement.

Valjean ne comprit pas pourquoi il se sentait tellement fâché.

Le camp grouillait de vie. Des enfants couraient, jouaient, des femmes bavardaient en se chargeant de la nourriture, des hommes travaillaient à réparer des roulottes, à se charger des chevaux.

On vit Valjean. On vint le chercher pour l’amener auprès d’un feu. Et le vieil homme se retrouva assis, un large morceau de gâteau entre les doigts et une tasse de café, noir et fort. Le gâteau était excellent, il était aux noix, et il fit du bien à Valjean.

Une petite fille vint à passer, une poupée de bois brisée dans les mains, un peu perdue. Valjean l’appela et lui montra le jouet. La petite hésita puis, comme tous les adultes étaient affairés, elle s’approcha de ce vieil homme, à l’aspect vénérable avec ses cheveux blancs et son sourire si doux. Valjean tendit la main et la petite lui donna sa poupée.

Et M. Madeleine réapparut un instant, au-milieu de ce campement gitan. Il se mit en quête de colle pour réparer l’objet. On vit venir avec surprise ce vieux «  _gadjé »_ [non-gitan] accompagné par la fillette, quémander de la colle pour réparer un jouet. Un homme chargé de refaire une roue donna de la colle de poisson à Valjean. Bientôt, Valjean fut entouré par une ribambelle d’enfants et était chargé de rafistoler de son mieux des jouets par dizaines. On l’aimait bien, on l’appelait « _cacou_ » [grand-père] et Valjean faisait rire les enfants en apprenant des mots en langue _romani_.

Puis une voix profonde et grave le fit sursauter et détruisit l’ambiance, faisant fuir les enfants comme une volée de moineaux.

« Où M. Madeleine trouvait-il le temps de faire les jouets des enfants de Montreuil ?

\- C’était sa bouffée d’oxygène. Il trouvait toujours le temps pour les enfants. »

Le policier se laissa tomber au côté de Valjean. Il avait l’air épuisé.

« Bonjour Javert. Bien dormi ? »

La langue était un peu perfide, Valjean ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Cela n’échappa pas à Javert qui eut un petit sourire amusé.

« Mariana a une sœur, si vous voulez que je vous la présente ?

\- Javert ! »

La voix de M. Madeleine avec la même intonation autoritaire. Cela ne fit que rire Javert. Un vrai rire.

« Mariana était la tante de la petite fille tuée. Dolorès. Elle m’a présenté à des parents d’autres enfants assassinés.

\- D’autres enfants assassinés ? Je croyais qu’il n’y en avait que trois ?!

\- Il y a eu deux autres enfants disparus dans ce camp.

\- Et la police ?

\- Des _klistés_ pour aider des _rabouins_? Vous divaguez monsieur le maire ! Ils n’ont parlé de cela à personne et ont essayé de régler cette affaire eux-mêmes. Mais ils n’ont pas trouvé le tueur.

\- Qu’avez-vous appris ?

\- Peu de choses en réalité. Les enfants ont été vu jouant aux abords du campement avant de disparaître. Leurs corps ont toujours été retrouvé le lendemain et enterré après les funérailles d’usage.

\- Donc vous n’avez rien ?!

\- Vous me prenez vraiment pour un policier exceptionnel, Valjean ! Non, je n’ai rien, monsieur le maire, à part la description des enfants et le fait qu’ils étaient tous destinés au même avenir.

\- Lequel ?

\- Tire-laine.

\- Vous pensez que cela a un lien ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être les enfants ont voulu voler la mauvaise poche mais cela me semblerait une drôle de coïncidence que tous aient choisi la même.

\- Donc, ils sont tombés sur leur assassin _par hasard_?

\- Trois enfants tués sur le même lieu, je n’appelle plus cela un hasard ! Il doit y avoir une méthode de chasse que notre gibier utilise. A nous de la découvrir.

\- Nous ?

\- Sauf si vous préférez retourner chasser le fagot dans les champs ?

\- Non, non ! _« Nous »_ me plaît beaucoup. »

Javert se mit à rire, encore, doucement. Il était fatigué et la fatigue l’enivrait toujours un peu. Une nuit blanche à interroger, écouter, prendre des notes. Des jours précis, des horaires, des lieux à visiter… Où les enfants étaient envoyés accomplir leur forfait. Où ils avaient l’habitude de mendier. Où les parents les avaient perdus de vue. Aujourd’hui, les enfants ne quittaient plus le campement. En fait, la mort de la petite Dolorès avait été un accident. Les Tziganes s’étaient déplacés la veille de sa mort pour un autre quartier de Paris et la petite était revenue ici toute seule. Un pari qu’elle avait fait avec d’autres enfants. Javert aurait voulu interroger les enfants...mais c’était la nuit et les enfants dormaient. Et Javert se savait impressionnant pour un enfant, il ne le savait que trop bien. Et Javert avait appris aussi que d’autres enfants avaient disparu dans les autres campements gitans… Mais les enfants ne sont que de l’écume. La police ne s’intéressait pas à eux. Javert était le premier à le faire. D’où l’accueil, la conversation, la méfiance...le soutien… Javert était fatigué et il avait envie d’un verre. Ses pensées vagabondaient et ce n’était jamais bon.

« Donc d’autres enfants ont disparu ?, » demanda Valjean pour reprendre la discussion, recentrer Javert sur le présent.

L’ancien forçat commençait à comprendre que le policier perdait facilement le lien avec la réalité.

« Il y a toujours des enfants qui disparaissent Valjean. Des enfants dans les rues, laissés à eux-mêmes. Comme ce petit à la barricade.

\- Gavroche ?

\- Que croyez-vous qu’il serait devenu aujourd’hui Valjean ? 

\- Je ne sais pas. Un voleur ?

- _Voleur un jour_ … Tiens commenceriez-vous à penser comme moi ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu’il aurait pu être d‘autre. Un tueur comme Montparnasse ? »

Ce nom honni fit se crisper la mâchoire de Javert. La fatigue diminuait le contrôle sur soi-même du policier, ses sentiments transparaissaient encore plus que d’habitude.

« Il serait sûrement mort, Valjean. De faim, de froid, de maladie, de maltraitance… J’ai vu cela des dizaines de fois. Voler n’est que la meilleure des options. »

Puis d’une voix sourde, il ajouta :

« Et se prostituer n’est pas la pire... »

Un silence consterné. Valjean entrevoyait l’esprit de Javert, ses pensées n’étaient pas joyeuses.

« Vous devriez dormir Javert.

\- Un jour, durant une patrouille, je suis tombé sur un homme qui proposait sa fille dans la rue. Il la tenait en laisse comme un chien. La gosse avait bien sept ans. Il vantait les mérites de sa pratique en termes bien choisis. »

Valjean regardait Javert. Jamais il n’aurait imaginé voir l’inspecteur aussi ébranlé.

Cependant ce n’était pas nouveau. A Toulon, Valjean avait assisté à des échanges de ce genre, on vendait sa _rosette_ pour quelques francs...ou alors on vendait celle du forçat avec lequel on était accouplé. Il va sans dire que Valjean n’avait jamais participé à ce genre de _commerce_. Mais les hommes qui se vendaient ainsi...ou étaient vendus…, jeunes ou vieux, n’étaient plus des enfants. Tout à coup, Valjean comprit que Javert avait vécu bien plus que lui et avait beaucoup vu. Bien plus que lui.

« Que s’est-il passé ?

\- J’étais en uniforme et cependant il m’a proposé la gamine. Je l’ai laissé me faire le boniment de sa vente. Il m’a vu intéressé et a fait le détail de tout ce que savait faire la gosse. Et moi, j’examinais la gosse. Elle regardait le sol, soumise. _Son père_ ! Je crois que je l’aurais tué si mon sergent ne m’avait pas retenu.

\- Tué ?!

\- Je suis plutôt bon à la matraque, comme vous devez vous en souvenir, n’est-ce-pas ? _Jean-Le-Cric._

\- Qu’est-il arrivé ?

\- L’homme a été condamné à de la prison. La gamine a fini dans un orphelinat. J’ai été personnellement remercié et on m’a clairement fait comprendre de ne pas m’impliquer davantage. 

\- Dieu du Ciel ! »

Javert laissa sa tête partir en arrière, la plaquant contre la cloison d’une roulotte, fermant les yeux...puis la voix profonde résonna, remplie d’humour.

« Ainsi tu as vraiment cru que Mariana et moi…

\- Je suis désolé Javert… Je…

\- Nous avons parlé d’enfants disparus et elle m’a proposé de m’aider.

\- Je n’ai jamais cru… Je…

\- _Petite Fleur-de-Bagne_  ! Tu vois le mal partout... Il faut que tu arrêtes de côtoyer des criminels.

\- Ce n’est pas ça...

\- Et puis, franchement, tu me vois séduire une femme en si peu de temps ? Je suis flatté.

\- Javert... »

La femme de la veille réapparut. Elle était avec un enfant et semblait si jeune. Elle salua Javert d’un hochement de tête que le policier lui rendit tout en continuant son chemin. On vint donner une part de gâteau aux noix et une tasse de café à Javert. Il remercia dans la langue _romani « catchess »_.

Le silence retomba entre eux. Valjean pensait à Cosette, à sa vie sans elle, à son désespoir d’être séparé d’elle… Puis un homme les rejoignit.

« Je suis le père, lança-t-il en guise de salutation.

\- Je suis un policier, rétorqua Javert, et voici mon collègue. Nous cherchons qui a tué votre fille. »

L’homme hocha la tête, compréhensif.

« Ils ont pas voulu nous rendre le corps. »

Moreau et ses principes. Pas tout de suite, pas pour un meurtre. Javert ne put que secouer la tête.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour cela. »

L’homme hocha à nouveau la tête, encore plus compréhensif.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Ce que vous pouvez. »

C’était maigre et ressemblait aux autres témoignages. La fille avait filé sans rien dire, on avait découvert son absence que plusieurs heures après le départ, on la chercha partout puis un des enfants avait avoué. Le pari, stupide, la cause de la mort. Javert demanda à parler aux enfants. L’homme acquiesça.

Les enfants sont sacrés chez les _romani_ , on surveillait avec soin les deux hommes entourés d’une ribambelle d’enfants. Les enfants étaient contents de retrouver le «  _cacou_ », on espérait le voir réparer d’autres jouets. Valjean était aux anges. Mais on avait peur du grand policier, avec sa taille si imposante, ses favoris si touffus, ses yeux si étincelants. C’était un loup. Valjean pensa ironiquement que les enfants avaient peur du chien-loup de la police et étaient tombés sur un loup bien plus dangereux que Javert.

Même le fait de parler en _romani_ ne changeait rien. Les enfants restaient bouche close. Javert s’énervait, ce qui n’améliorait pas les choses, bien au contraire. Valjean leva une main pour apaiser son compagnon.

« Savent-ils parler le français ?

\- Oui, monsieur, répondit une petite fille.

\- Alors, nous allons pouvoir parler de votre malheureuse amie.

- _Malheureuse_  ?

\- _Zinda Dolorès_ , » expliqua Javert.

Et les enfants comprirent enfin pourquoi ces deux inconnus étaient là et plusieurs s’enfuirent de toute la vitesse de leurs jambes. Javert soupira. Mais il restait quelques courageux gamins devant eux, dont la petite fille.

« Votre amie s’appelait Dolorès ?, demanda Valjean, le _cacou._

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Parlez-nous d’elle... »

Valjean et son si doux sourire. Valjean et M. Fauchelevent. Javert dut s’avouer que cela payait. Les enfants parlèrent, parlèrent et parlèrent, aiguillonnés par les questions de Valjean, puis de Javert, et finalement, sans s’en rendre vraiment compte, les enfants se mirent à répondre à l’inspecteur de police, si impressionnant.

Jusqu’à ce qu’on les appelle pour déjeuner. Les deux hommes n’eurent pas voix au chapitre et se retrouvèrent avec une gamelle dans les mains, remplie de ragoût de mouton avec des haricots et du pain noir et épais. Ils durent manger en compagnie des gitans.

Et la question tant attendue par Javert arriva, invariablement, il était juste surpris qu’elle ait mis si longtemps à être posée.

« Où sont vos parents ? »

C’était un jeune homme qui regardait Javert, avec intérêt. La méfiance restait là mais on s’interrogeait maintenant sur ce gitan devenu policier. Et Valjean se sentit furieusement intéressé à son tour.

« Morts.

\- Tous les deux ?

\- Oui. »

On interrogeait Javert, certes, mais il ne fallait pas s’attendre à ce que le policier soit coopératif.

« D’où venez-vous ?

\- Toulon.

\- Le bagne ? »

Cette fois, c’était le chef qui parlait. Manolo. Et Javert sut dés cet instant qu’on savait qui il était et qui étaient ses parents. Son histoire devait être assez exceptionnelle pour être connue de toutes les familles de gitans de France. Un fils de bagnard né en prison et devenu garde-chiourme ! Qui avait abandonné ses parents à leur sort ! Qui avait trahi les gens de sa race ! Mais peut-être Javert se faisait des idées, un peu trop égocentrique le _rabouin_... C’était juste un gitan devenu un cogne...

Javert sourit sans répondre. Le chef le regardait avec stupeur.

« Je trouverais celui qui a tué la petite Dolorès et je vais essayer de vous faire rendre le corps aujourd’hui. »

C’était tout. Javert se leva, conscient que l’atmosphère avait changé.

« En route Jean, nous devons rentrer au poste.

\- Merci pour votre hospitalité, » fit Valjean, un peu décontenancé par ce départ précipité.

On hocha la tête et ce fut le départ.

 

Le retour à la réalité parut tellement étrange à Valjean. Quelques rues plus loin et c’était le XIXe siècle, les fiacres, la vie moderne… Javert marchait la tête baissée sur le sol, une posture de vaincu.

« Et maintenant ?, demanda Valjean.

\- Maintenant, je vais informer Leroux. Il va devoir chercher dans les archives de la préfecture. Il y a peut-être d’autres cas d’enfants assassinés qui ressemblent à ce que nous avons. Je dois également faire le tour de mes mouchards, quelqu’un quelque part sait quelque chose ! »

Javert bâilla à s’en décrocher la mâchoire.

« J’ai aussi demandé à Mariana d’entrer en contact avec les autres familles de gitans. Il va peut-être y avoir du mouvement rue Petite Sainte-Anne... »

Nouveau bâillement. Valjean ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

« Il faut aussi dormir, admit Javert. Je ne suis plus bon à rien dans cet état.

\- Voilà quelque chose de censé. 

\- Trouvons un fiacre, j’ai passé l’âge des nuits blanches. »

Un fiacre fut en effet mis à contribution. Javert laissa sa tête partir en arrière, les yeux cachés par la casquette dans laquelle les cheveux étaient enveloppés. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s’endormir.

Rue Petite-Sainte-Anne, les affaires étaient calmes.

Javert réclama du café et de la tranquillité.

Bref, il chassa Valjean sans ménagement.

« Plus tard _Petite Fleur-de-Bagne._ J’ai du turbin à régler mais je te sonnerais quand j’aurai besoin de toi. »

 

Valjean retrouva son domicile avec stupeur. Quelle vie étrange il menait ! Et puis, il fut atterré ! Un message de Cosette lui avait été apporté par sa logeuse. La chère femme observa le vieil homme sans indulgence. Elle devait se dire que c’était honteux de découcher ainsi à son âge.

Le message était simple :

_M. Jean,_

_Je suis passée aujourd’hui pour vous voir. On m’a dit que vous étiez absent. J’ai envie de vous revoir, monsieur, vous me manquez. Peut-être demain ? Donnez-moi de vos nouvelles, je vous en prie._

_Euphrasie de Pontmercy_

 

Jean Valjean se mit à pleurer. Il eut envie de mourir à nouveau. Au diable le pardon ! Au diable Javert ! Sa vie ne valait plus rien depuis qu’il avait perdu Cosette...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEXIQUE 
> 
> S  
> Un surin : un couteau  
> Une sonde, un carabin : un médecin  
> Une Sorbonne : une tête qui pense et qui médite  
> Saigner quelqu’un : égorger  
> La sorgue : la rue  
> La scie : la femme légitime, l’épouse
> 
> T  
> Tésigue ou tésigo : toi  
> Toulabre : Toulon  
> Une tronche : une tête lorsque le bourreau l'a séparée du tronc  
> Un tire-laine : un pickpocket  
> Turbiner : travailler honnêtement  
> Le turbin : le travail  
> Un troquet : un café  
> La tapissière : la logeuse en garni, la cabaretière  
> La tambouille : le fricot, le manger  
> Tailler une plume (se faire) : faire une fellation  
> La thune : l’argent  
> Une torgnole : un coup, un soufflet, une gifle
> 
> U 
> 
> V  
> La Veuve : la potence, la guillotine  
> Les vioques : les parents
> 
> W
> 
> X
> 
> Y
> 
> Z


	13. RAS-LE-BOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bien, bien. Je n'ai pas caché le fait que je me suis inspirée de la nouvelle d'Amz. C'est une excellente fiction. J'ai même copié des situations car je les ai aimées et elles me servaient pour mon intrigue. C'est du plagiat, c'est exact, c'est honteux, je suis d'accord et je comprends les remarques critiques. Mais ce travail est en effet indépendant de celui d'Amz, il est en effet personnel. Mon Javert n'est pas celui d'Amz. J'admets que celui d'Amz est plus riche, plus vivant, plus efficace, plus intéressant. Je ne voulais qu'un Javert, simple cogne, essayant de survivre après la Seine. C'est ma seule ambition. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.  
> Sinon, pour ceux que mon petit conte intéresse, voilà comment Valjean réagit au souvenir de sa fille. Car elle lui manque sa petite Cosette...

Le lendemain, un message le convoquait au siège de la Sûreté, Valjean l’ignora. Il resta toute la journée dans son appartement, assis sur une chaise, les yeux sur les chandeliers, refusant la nourriture que lui proposait sa logeuse. Lui fermant la porte au nez et la fermant à clé. Ce fut pareil le lendemain. Un autre message, plus impératif, un autre refus d’obtempérer. Valjean ne se leva même pas de son lit.

Le soir de ce jour, on tambourina à la porte avec impatience, malgré les cris outragés de la logeuse. Puis une voix se mit à hurler, pleine de ressentiment :

« Allez la tapissière, arrête de battre du tambour si fort et va t’occuper de ta tambouille !

\- Mon Dieu ! Mais c’est une honte !

\- Mais oui, ma toute-belle ! File donc, je vais causer avec M. Fauchelevent. »

Et la logeuse disparut dans le couloir, répétant à l’envie _« c’est une honte, une honte... »_

Puis un nouveau tambourinement forcené retentit suivi de la tentative d’ouvrir la porte en tournant la poignée. Fermée à clé. On ricana à l’extérieur :

« T’es sérieux Valjean ? »

Enfin, un bruit fut perceptible dans la serrure. Valjean se laissa retomber sur l’oreiller, indifférent. Puis la porte s’ouvrit, on avait forcé la serrure sans aucun problème. Javert apparut, le visage courroucé et les yeux brillants de mille feux. Sauvages ! On reconnaissait tout à coup l’inspecteur Javert. Il gela un instant en voyant l’ancien forçat aussi affaibli.

Manifestement, il ne lui était pas venu à l’esprit qu’il n’était pas le seul à souffrir dans cette histoire. La colère reflua et l’éclat se ternit dans le regard.

« Elle a un nom ta tapissière ?

\- Mme Laforgue.

\- On va faire amende honorable alors. »

Javert recula sur le palier et cria d’une voix de stentor, perceptible dans toute la maison.

« Mme Laforgue ! Du fricot pour deux je vous prie. Et du vin ! »

Et la porte que Javert claqua termina joliment l’apostrophe. Valjean soupira, désolé pour sa logeuse, une gentille femme, si serviable. Mais il ne dit rien, il n’avait aucune envie de parler avec quelqu’un, encore moins avec Javert. Ce dernier s’approcha et saisit d’autorité une chaise pour s’asseoir au chevet de Valjean. Il resta silencieux, examinant le vieil homme couché, un peu trop pâle mais sans plus. Puis cédant à une impulsion, il posa sa main sur le front de Valjean, à la recherche de la fièvre. Enfin, il saisit la main de Valjean pour prendre le pouls. Rapide mais sans plus. Javert le relâcha, un peu perplexe. Valjean semblait fatigué, mais sans plus. _Sans plus !_ Qu’avait-il donc ?

« J’attends !, fit-il simplement.

\- Laissez-moi en paix Javert !

\- Ça, il fallait vous en charger il y a cinq mois si vous désiriez vraiment la paix. Nous avions un accord.

\- Je m’en fous de ce pardon.

\- Vraiment ? »

Valjean ne dit plus rien. Il se tourna le visage contre le mur, loin de Javert. Mais le policier n’était pas Valjean, il n’avait pas la patience des anges et la propension au martyr. Il sentait la colère bouillonner à nouveau en lui. Il se leva et allait se remettre à hurler lorsqu’on frappa à la porte, timidement.

La logeuse apparut, un plateau dans les bras. Javert se précipita pour l’aider, un peu brutal peut-être mais serviable, comme toujours.

« Comment va M. Fauchelevent ?, demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

\- Il ira mieux quand il aura mangé et bu.

\- C’est que M. Fauchelevent est bien têtu monsieur. Il refuse de manger depuis deux jours. Je suis heureuse de le voir enfin manger. Même si… même si…

\- Même si c’est un homme malpoli qui s’en charge ?, fit Javert, amusé.

\- Je vais bien, » commença Valjean, en se retournant sur le dos, luttant pour se redresser contre l’oreiller, surpris de sa faiblesse.

Mais on l’ignora superbement. La logeuse, malgré l’impolitesse dont elle venait d’être la victime, avait compris que cet homme grossier était venu aider M. Fauchelevent et c’était bien le seul à le faire. Elle en était tellement soulagée.

« Il est si seul, monsieur. Sa fille ne vient plus le voir et cela travaille le pauvre monsieur. Il l’a ratée il y a deux jours. Il…

\- Mme Laforgue, coupa gentiment Valjean. Je vous remercie de vos soins.

\- Je vais m’occuper de lui, madame. Vous pouvez me faire confiance, il mangera. De gré ou de force ! »

Le sourire carnassier de Javert, si laid, alarma la malheureuse qui partit sans demander son reste.

« Javert ! Vous avez effrayé cette femme !

\- De gré ou de force ? »

Comme Valjean ne répondait pas, Javert retira son manteau, déposa ses gants sur la table de chevet puis remonta ses manches avec soin. Puis d’une voix impersonnelle, comme s’il faisait un rapport à son supérieur, Javert commença à parler :

« A Toulon, lorsqu’un prisonnier ne veut pas manger, il n’y a qu’une solution pour le forcer à le faire. Ce n’est pas une solution très ragoutante, elle finit par la vomissure mais il y a toujours une partie qui va dans l’estomac du forçat. Et puis il suffit de quelques repas appliqués de la sorte pour que le forçat accepte enfin de se nourrir seul. »

Javert approcha le bol rempli de soupe épaisse, avec des morceaux de lard bien gras.

« Tu t’en souviens peut-être _24601_? 

\- Je t’ai demandé de ne pas m’appeler ainsi !, gronda Valjean.

\- Il me faut juste mes menottes et un entonnoir. Je suis sûr que ta logeuse en a bien un à me prêter, ou alors je le fais à la cuillère mais cela risque d’être plus long et douloureux. Qu’en dis-tu ? _De gré ou de force ?_

\- Pourquoi cela t’inquiète tellement Javert ?Ce qui m’arrive. En quoi cela t’intéresse ?

\- Mange Valjean, nous parlerons quand tu auras retrouvé tes esprits et que je saurais pourquoi tu m’as fait faux-bond de cette manière !

\- Je t’ai fait faux-bond ?

\- La petite Dolorès ! Tu t’en souviens ou tu t’en fous aussi ?

\- Je ne suis pas policier…

\- Cela tombe bien, moi aussi. Je ne le suis plus depuis le 7 juin 1832, à une heure du matin.

\- Pourquoi Javert ?

\- Tu manges ?

\- Je mange.

\- A la bonne heure ! »

Valjean reçut le bol des mains de Javert. Il se concentra sur le fait de manger et de tenir son bol pour ne pas donner la satisfaction à Javert de le voir affaibli… Il oubliait juste que les phalanges de ses doigts étaient devenues si blanches à cause de la crispation que le policier l’avait bien compris. Puis, quand il fut certain que Valjean mangeait enfin, Javert l’imita et prit un bol à son tour.

« Pas mauvais. Ta logeuse sait y faire. Lorsque j’étais rue des Vertus, ma tapissière ne savait cuisiner que la poule au pot. Je crois que je n’ai jamais mangé autant de poule qu’à cette époque. Et pourtant je ne suis pas difficile. Mais c’était la seule chose comestible qu’elle savait faire. Je devais souvent me débrouiller.

\- Tu sais cuisiner ?

\- Oui, mon prince. Mais je n’ai pas de temps à perdre à ces bêtises. »

L’idée que l’inspecteur Javert savait cuisiner rendit de nouveau Valjean stupide. Gelé par la surprise.

« Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas cuisiner ?

\- J’ai toujours eu quelqu’un qui cuisinait pour moi…

\- _M. Madeleine et son pain noir ! M. Madeleine et ses assiettes en étain !_ J’en ai assez entendu sur la modestie de M. Madeleine ! Il avait une gouvernante pour se charger de son linge, de son ménage et de sa nourriture. _Pauvre M. Madeleine !_

\- Javert…

\- _Baste_  ! Je ne te critique pas ! Tu as bien eu le droit à un peu de plaisir après Toulon. Je l’ai compris aujourd’hui. Mais te cacher sous les habits d’un bourgeois et d’un maire. C’est ça que je ne supportais pas. Et tous ces gens qui t’encensaient…

\- Tu étais jaloux ?

\- Jaloux ? »

Javert se tut, figé, comme si l’idée le frappait tout à coup. _Jaloux_ , _lui ?_

« Je n’en sais rien, admit-il. Je ne voulais juste pas être ta dupe. C’est tout. Et je te haïssais d’être ce que tu étais.

\- Un forçat ?

\- Un forçat caché sous les habits d’un bourgeois ! Merde Valjean ! J’ai du plier l’échine devant _toi_ pendant cinq ans ! Si encore, tu t’étais caché parmi des paysans ou des ouvriers…

\- Des voleurs ? »

_Un homme comme toi ne change jamais._

La colère faisait briller les yeux de Javert, les rendant plus vivants que jamais. Peut-être qu’en fait, Javert était comme Valjean, il n’était vivant qu’en présence de Valjean. Le chasseur et sa proie.

Le policier eut son vilain sourire.

« J’admets que ce n’était pas une perspective d’avenir réjouissante.

\- Tu sais Javert, ton dossier sur moi est incomplet.

\- Plaît-il ? Aurai-je raté une étape de ta vie ?

\- Lorsque je suis sorti de Toulon, j’ai essayé de trouver du travail. J’ai essayé d’être honnête. Je le jure devant Dieu ! On m’a jeté comme un chien, on m’a payé moins cher que les autres alors que je faisais le double de travail, on a même refusé de me donner du pain. Du pain Javert ! A cause de ce maudit passeport jaune. En fait, s’il n’y avait pas eu Monseigneur Myriel, je crois que j’aurai répondu à tes attentes.

\- Qu’aurais-tu fait ? »

La douceur de la voix les étonna tous les deux. La colère avait disparu laissant la place à autre chose. De la compassion ?

« Je crois que j’aurai volé...peut-être même tué. J’ai menacé Monseigneur Myriel de le faire… Et il m’a accueilli. Et je l’ai volé. Je suis un misérable. »

Le bol menaçait de tomber, Javert le saisit et le posa sur la table. Valjean s’était caché le visage dans les mains et pleurait. Amèrement. Javert le regardait, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Il ne savait pas comment apaiser quelqu’un, il ne l’avait jamais fait avant...ou si mal… Il vit le vin apporté par la logeuse et, comme à son habitude, il servit un verre.

Puis il s’assit sur le lit, auprès de Valjean et le lui tendit.

« Bois Valjean. Je ne crois pas que le vieux bonhomme t’en veuille encore. Et ce vol n’est pas noté dans ton dossier puisque c’était un don, n’oublie pas ! J’ai recensé tous tes vols, tu n’as jamais été bon à ça. Un peu comme pour les évasions en fait.

\- Javert... »

Des rires au-milieu des sanglots. Valjean était si mal et Javert se sentait impuissant comme rarement dans sa vie. Il n’aimait pas les larmes, il évitait toujours les proches des victimes d’un crime. A la préfecture, on lui avait même interdit de parler avec elles à une époque. Il était trop dur, trop brute, trop insensible.

Là Valjean était si proche de Javert que Javert se décida à faire un pas en avant. Il ouvrit les bras et prit Valjean contre lui. Ignorant son corps hurlant contre le contact. Puis il glissa ses mains dans le dos et le maintint ainsi quelques minutes en silence. Les sanglots redoublèrent et Javert commençait à s’affoler. Il avait fait une erreur. Il voulut s’éloigner pour laisser plus d’espace à Valjean mais le forçat usa de sa force pour le retenir. Consterné, l’inspecteur attendit que la tempête se calme. Il n'apprécia pas de sentir les mains se serrer dans sa chemise et tirer sur le tissu.

Enfin, les pleurs se tarirent, les muscles se relâchèrent et Valjean se détendit. Javert le repoussa doucement sur le lit.

« Maintenant tu vas dormir, murmura le policier. Nous parlerons demain.

\- Javert ! Attends ! Je dois savoir quelque chose. Je dois…

\- Que veux-tu savoir _Fleur-de-Bagne_  ?

\- Est-on des amis ? Ou alors tu me hais toujours ? Je ne sais pas quoi penser de toi.

\- Des amis ? Le désirerais-tu Valjean ?

\- Oui, cela me plairait bien… Mais Vidocq m’a dit que tu me hais.

\- Vidocq n’a pas tort. Je hais M. Madeleine.

\- Et Jean Valjean ?

\- J’apprends à le connaître. Je le trouve exaspérant...mais je ne le hais pas. Je serais honoré de l’appeler mon ami. Maintenant dors ! »  
Le policier se recula puis s’habilla. Veste, manteau, gants, chapeau, canne.

« Javert ?

\- Mmmh ?

\- Merci.

\- Repose-toi bien ma petite _Fleur-de-Bagne_ , demain je t’emmène sur les traces d’un ogre. »

Et Javert quitta la demeure de Valjean. Il s’excusa auprès de la logeuse de son comportement désagréable avant de partir. Il ne voulait pas envenimer la situation de Jean Valjean.

 


	14. DES ENFANTS TANT AIMÉS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'enquête continue mais on ne manipule pas si facilement Jean Valjean, n'est-ce-pas inspecteur ?

 

Javert n’avait pas menti. Dés le matin, il arriva et trouva Valjean attablé devant son petit-déjeuner.

« Tu as mangé ?, lui demanda l’ancien forçat.

\- Oui, daron, répondit la voix agacée de l’ancien garde-chiourme. Prêt à repartir en chasse ?

\- Je suis désolé pour hier, Javert, je ne suis pas quelqu’un d’hystérique. Je sais me contenir. Je…

\- Paix ! Tu as bien le droit de jouer les pleurards de temps en temps mais il ne faut pas en faire une habitude. »

Un sourire triste et Javert accepta une tasse de café.

« C’était pour la fille ?

\- Cosette.

\- La fille de la pu...fille…de…

\- Fantine !

\- La fille de Fantine. Je sais que tu l’as récupérée à Montfermeil. Le bon grand-père venu chercher sa petite-fille chérie.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Parce que j’étais toujours à l’affût de Jean Valjean. Je n’ai jamais cru l’article du journal relatant l’héroïque sauvetage de ce marin à bord de l’ _Orion_ et la triste mort du forçat bienveillant. Hein, _M. Perdu-en-Mer_  ? Je ne crois pas les gratte-pieds.

\- Je savais bien que je ne t’aurais jamais trompé.

\- Donc je suis allé à Montfermeil et j’ai rencontré l’aubergiste Thénardier alias Jondrette aujourd’hui. Je me suis traité de jobard à l’époque lorsqu’il m’a raconté l’histoire du grand-père… Si j’avais su j’aurais coffré tout ce beau monde. »

Un petit rire. Valjean contemplait Javert, ses sourcils froncés, le pli permanent entre les deux yeux, tellement de rancœur se reflétait sur son visage.

« Ils la faisaient travailler et la laissaient mourir de faim. Une gamine de sept ans. Si tu avais vu cela Javert !

\- Elle aurait du être sauvée un an avant, elle aurait du retrouver sa mère, elle aurait du venir vivre à Montreuil avec toi... »

Le policier ferma les yeux et se pencha en avant sur sa chaise, les mains croisées devant la bouche. Valjean posa sa main sur son bras, apaisant.

« Tu m’as dit que cela ne sert à rien de remuer le passé. Rien de bon n’en sort.

\- Je ne vis que dans le passé Valjean.

\- Javert ! Tu as encore de longues années devant toi !

\- Je ne le sais que trop. Beaucoup trop et beaucoup trop longues. Donc c’était pour ta fille toute cette affaire ?

\- Elle est mariée maintenant.

\- Je le sais, j’étais à la noce.

\- Pardon ?! »

Javert se mit à rire follement, comme s’il n’avait pas été si démoralisé quelques secondes auparavant. L’homme soufflait vraiment le chaud et le froid en un instant.

« On devrait toujours faire attention aux serveurs, hein Valjean ?

\- Tu étais un serveur ?

\- Et ta main était vraiment blessée ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas signer le certificat de mariage sous un faux nom. Mais je ne comprends pas comment tu pouvais être là ! Ta jambe était brisée ?! »

Javert se taisait, cherchant ses mots, mais rien ne pouvait atténuer la stupidité de ses actes alors il répondit simplement en avouant la vérité.

« J’ai quitté la maison de Vidocq après deux semaines de repos forcé.

\- Deux semaines seulement ? Mais…

\- J’ai forcé la porte et je suis parti. J’ai pleuré pour un logement chez les Levi. Je savais qu’on m’y accepterait sans poser de questions. Ma jambe s’est mal remise.

\- Tu as du souffrir le martyr ! »

Javert haussa les épaules, indifférent.

« J’ai surtout hésité à retourner à la Seine... »

Valjean ne sut pas quoi rétorquer, surtout après que Javert ait ajouté :

« J’hésite toujours, je n’ai jamais cessé d’hésiter.

\- Javert...

\- La fille t’aime Valjean. »

Ces mots firent tellement de mal à Valjean que les larmes mouillèrent à nouveau ses paupières. Cela détourna le forçat des aveux de son ancien gardien...au grand soulagement de ce dernier.

« Je suis... Je suis trop dangereux pour elle. Trop malsain. Un forçat évadé !

\- Elle t’aime et tu l’aimes. Elle s’en fout de ce que tu es.

\- Un jour, elle a vu une chaîne partir pour le bagne. Elle a été horrifiée. Comment lui dire que je fus un de ces hommes ? Javert !

\- Et son mari ? Cet idiot t’a laissé facilement partir. On peut dire que ce n’est pas la reconnaissance qui l’étouffe. Pourtant au mariage, il avait l’air de t’apprécier. »

Valjean baissa la tête et la lumière se fit dans l’esprit de Javert. Il frappa si fort la table que les tasses roulèrent.

« Tu ne lui as rien dit des barricades ?! Tu es resté muet. Et il t’a vu là-bas. »

La lumière éblouissait le vieil hibou que Javert était toujours resté au fond de lui.

« Et il t’a vu me tuer ! Dieu Valjean ! Dis-moi que tu lui as dit la vérité !

\- Je lui ai dit la vérité ! »

Un regard suspicieux et Javert cracha de colère.

« J’imagine bien la vérité que tu as du lui sortir, Valjean, la légende noire ! Le voleur, le forçat, le déchet humain… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi on t’a chassé de cette façon. Je me demandais ce qui te poussait à retrouver ta propre fille à la cave. Je cherchais la raison, je l’ai enfin trouvée. _Saint Jean_!

\- Javert, ne leur dis rien, je t’en prie !

\- Pourquoi ? Donne-moi une raison valable ! Une seule !

\- Je suis un forçat en rupture de ban ! Imagine ce qui arrivera le jour où on me retrouvera !

\- T’es-tu venu à l’esprit que j’étais le seul policier encore à tes trousses ? Je suis mort au jour d’aujourd’hui ! _Le seul_  ! Valjean !

\- Je ne veux pas détruire leur bonheur. »

Javert se leva en poussant un cri de rage. Marchant à grandes enjambées, forçant sa jambe boiteuse, ignorant la douleur que cela causait.

« Jobard ! Imbécile ! Nigaud ! Tu vas donc te laisser crever sans réagir ?

\- Tu m’as promis un pardon… Je me suis dit que, peut-être, avec un pardon, je peux espérer faire flancher le baron… Le supplier de me laisser voir Cosette… De temps en temps...

\- Le supplier ? Ce crétin ? Il devrait plutôt t’encenser et te garder auprès de lui pour ce que tu as fait !

\- Je ne peux pas imposer mon passé.

\- MERDE VALJEAN ! »

Javert se tut, essayant de se calmer, de se reprendre, les mains appuyées sur le manteau de la cheminée. Les secondes passaient. Javert luttait pour retrouver son souffle.

« Ces colères ne sont plus de mon âge, » lâcha-t-il.

Comme cela s’éternisait, Valjean se leva, inquiet. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Javert s’étouffait ainsi. Peut-être la Seine avait-elle endommagé gravement ses poumons ? Laissant des séquelles. Mais Javert perçut le mouvement et leva une main autoritaire, empêchant Valjean de s’approcher.

« La fille t’aime Valjean, » souffla Javert.

C’était difficile de suivre ce que disait le policier, un murmure trop faible.

« Tous les jours, je l’ai vue venir jusqu’à ta porte. Hésiter à frapper, sachant que tu étais parti.

\- C’est vrai ? »

Un regard sombre posé sur lui. Javert se reprenait doucement.

« Et elle repartait en pleurant. Mais ce que je trouvais vraiment stupide c’est que tu jouais la même comédie l’après-midi. Aller jusqu’à sa porte et repartir les larmes aux yeux. Cent fois, j’ai eu envie de vous arrêter tous les deux et de vous forcer à vous faire face. J’aurai peut-être du.

\- Elle m’aime ?!

\- Oui, _M. Jean_  ! Elle repartait en pleurant et parlait de toi avec sa servante en t’appelant _« papa »_.

\- Elle m’aime ?! Vraiment ?!

\- Ne me pousse pas à bout Valjean ! Sinon, je vais te traîner par la peau des fesses chez les Pontmercy et te forcer à leur manger le morceau ! »

Javert s’était repris, il avait jeté un regard à sa montre et s’écria d’une voix passablement agacée :

« Merde ! On est en retard ! Leroux va pas être content. En route, _Saint-Jean_  ! Bois ton café et prend du pain. Je ne sais pas quand aura lieu ton prochain repas ! »

Et ce fut tout. Javert partit en claquant la porte. Valjean finit son café en le buvant d’une traite et saisit du pain.

 

Valjean s’empara de son manteau et rejoignit Javert dans la rue. En fait, le policier n’était pas seul. Deux hommes l’accompagnaient. Valjean reconnut Roussin mais l’autre lui était inconnu. Un fiacre attendait aussi, tout le monde y monta et la voiture partit. Le silence état gênant, Roussin le brisa :

« Alors Le-Cric ? Le rabouin a dit que t’étais patraque ?

\- J’étais malade, en effet.

\- Pas trop grave ? C’est vrai que t’as une sale trogne !

\- Juste un peu de fatigue, merci Roussin.

\- De rien, Le-Cric. Je t’ai à la bonne, m’emmerderais que t’aille pas bien. 

\- Merci, répéta Valjean, surpris par la gentillesse de l’ancien forçat.

\- Assez de politesse, grogna Javert. Roussin, tu mets Le-Cric au parfum.

\- A vos ordres, inspecteur. »

Javert ne releva pas l’utilisation de son ancien titre mais se tourna avec ostentation de l’autre côté.

Roussin se mit à expliquer ce que Valjean avait raté durant ces deux jours de _« maladie »_. Il y avait bien des enfants disparus dans Paris. Certains venaient de familles pauvres, quelques-uns de chez les gitans, beaucoup était de l’écume sans père, ni mère. Javert avait passé beaucoup de temps à classer les dossiers, cherchant les similitudes entre les affaires.

Ce n’était peut-être pas toujours le même tueur. Mais quelques ressemblances avaient été observées entre quelques cas. Déjà les attouchements sexuels ! Tous les enfants n’avaient pas été violés ou agressés sexuellement. Beaucoup étaient morts de maltraitance somme toute normale.

Si tant est que cela soit normal… Valjean sentait poindre la nausée en écoutant Roussin.

Ensuite, l’étranglement ! C’était un autre point commun. La plupart des enfants mouraient frappés à mort...ou de manque de soin.

Enfin, l’âge était équivalent. Des enfants des deux sexes de sept-huit ans.

Trois points communs ! Roussin jubilait. Valjean était malade devant cette horreur.

« Combien d’enfants au total ?

\- Huit enfants. Notre tueur a commencé son tableau de chasse il y a trois mois, répondit Javert.

\- Huit... Seigneur ! »

Javert se tourna vers Valjean, les yeux étincelants. Des vitraux de glace.

« Je crois que le Mec a trouvé un nouveau dossier pour moi, hein Le-Cric ?

\- Tu peux l’attraper ?

\- Je vais lui passer l’envie de faire dans le mômacque. Lui passer l’envie définitivement !

\- Combien prendrait-il pour cela ?

\- Pour avoir violé et massacré des enfants ? La Veuve ! Tout simplement.

\- Alors partons en chasse, cher inspecteur. »

Ce fut bref, un éclair dans la nuit, mais ce fut là néanmoins, son sourire de carnassier, terrifiant, qui rendait Javert si horrible.

 

Leur arrivée fut discrète. Javert descendit le premier et jeta un regard aux alentours. Aussitôt, il se dirigea vers une silhouette contre un mur. L’inspecteur Leroux ! Les agents de la Sûreté restèrent autour du fiacre, Valjean parmi eux. Javert discutait avec l’inspecteur, le policier tournait autour de lui, comme s’il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui. Comme un chien tournant autour de son maître. Javert ne bougeait pas, les bras croisés devant lui. Il écoutait, le regard baissé sur le sol.

« T’as jamais connu le rabouin quand il était l’inspecteur Javert ? Hein Le-Cric ? »

Valjean sursauta, c’était Roussin qui lui parlait, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je l’ai connu de loin.

\- Le plus loin possible, je parie ? »

Un rire amusé. Oui, le plus loin possible. Maison Gorbeau, dans les rues de la Cité… Course-poursuite, confrontation…

« Je l’ai connu, moi, rétorqua l’inconnu. Et c’était un sacré fils de pute.

\- Oui, Vigogne. Sûr ! Il t’a poissé à ton deuxième fric-frac, non ?

\- Ce salopard m’a brisé une main. Un jour, il se prendra un surin dans le dos et je serais le premier à l’applaudir.

\- Vigogne ! Si le Mec entendait ça…

\- Je dis ce que je dis. »

Et Vigogne cracha sur le sol, avec un mépris bien visible.

« J’ai vu l’inspecteur Javert quand il était sur la brèche. C’est peut-être un connard mais question efficacité, il se pose là. T’aurais du les voir, tous ces roussins, tourner autour de leur chef. Admiratifs qu’ils étaient, les railles. Dommage que ce soit un rabouin, il aurait fini quart-d'œil.

\- C’est ça Roussin ! Et pourquoi pas le daron de la raille ? Javert, il finira suriné dans la sorgue. »

Valjean se taisait, observant Javert toujours pris dans la conversation. Les deux policiers semblaient être arrivés à un accord. Mais cela ne leur plaisait pas, vus leurs visages fermés. Leroux posa sa main sur l’épaule de Javert, en un geste réconfortant. Enfin, les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et se quittèrent. Javert resta là à regarder son collègue disparaître.

« Fauchelevent, viens ! »

Valjean se leva et rejoignit le grand homme.

« J’ai besoin de toi, _cacou_.

\- Je suis à tes ordres. »

Un mince sourire, Javert releva la tête.

« Si tu savais combien de temps j’ai attendu pour t’entendre me dire cela. »

Regards de connivence. Javert se redressa et remit de la raideur dans ses épaules.

« Nous venons de conclure un accord, Leroux et moi. Je n’aime pas l’idée mais cela peut marcher. Leroux n’est pas un imbécile.

\- Quelle idée ?

\- J’ai besoin de toi pour discuter avec les mômes et les convaincre de travailler pour nous.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Vous voulez utiliser un enfant comme _appât_??

\- Pas comme appât ! Comme mouchard ! Et pas un seul ! Plusieurs ! Un ou deux dans chaque camp de gitans. Cela prendra le temps que cela prendra mais nous avons besoin d’espions à notre service.

\- Des _enfants_!!! Javert !!!

\- Pardonnez-moi M. Madeleine, je peux jouer les tantes, les révolutionnaires et même les inspecteurs de police, mais je ne peux pas jouer les mômes. Un peu trop vieux pour le registre.

\- Je refuse de participer à cette…cette horreur !

\- Huit mômes, Valjean ! Huit ! Et nous n’étions au courant que pour trois d’entre eux ! Huit en trois mois. Il a la part belle ce salopard, j’ai les mains liées.

\- UN ENFANT !!! MERDE JAVERT !!! »

Et Valjean, non M. Madeleine, partit dans un mouvement de colère, abandonnant là le policier. Roussin se précipita vers Valjean, surpris de cette réaction...et de l’apathie du policier. Javert se laissant parler ainsi sans balancer une gifle, du jamais vu ! Javert retint Roussin en attrapant son bras.

« Laisse-le. Il faut qu’il digère. Passons à nos floueurs du cercle Saint-Antoine.

\- Très bien, monsieur. »

 

La colère porta Valjean pendant quelques rues. _Utiliser des enfants_! Valjean n’en revenait pas et dire qu’il croyait que Javert avait changé. Il s’était doucement illusionné, Javert était toujours le même sale cogne insensible. Il avait arrêté tellement de personnes sans écouter leurs supplications, raide et froid comme la justice, il avait laissé pourrir des gens en prison sans aucun remord, il avait tué Fantine avec une belle indifférence… Et il continuait des années plus tard, sans même se poser de questions.

Valjean cracha sur le sol à son tour, _quel sacré fils de pute !_


	15. UNE JOURNÉE A LA CHASSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et l'enquête continue... Jean Valjean a des remords... Que voulez-vous ? Il est fragile notre Jean-Le-Cric...

D’accord, Valjean n’avait jamais connu le remord. Jamais à ce point-là. Un gouffre creusant son estomac. Il avait vomi dans un coin et Roussin lui avait même filé de l’alcool. Un truc immonde au goût de fruits indéterminés mais dont la puissance l’avait requinqué.

Oui, Valjean n’avait jamais connu le remord. Même après le vol chez Monseigneur Myriel.

Parce qu’une paire de chandeliers ne valaient pas des cheveux noirs, bouclés et une petite bouche faite pour sourire, cela ne valait pas une gamine de sept ans, violée et assassinée…

Des journées de perdues à cause de sa stupidité. Peut-être aurait-elle pu être sauvée ?

Et Valjean l’avait pris pour lui. Alors que Javert et Leroux examinaient tous les deux le corps, les alentours du crime, les affaires de la gosse. Le visage fermé et dans un silence de mort.

Les deux policiers se relevèrent et Leroux parla, d’une voix fatiguée.

« La presse est au courant de cette affaire, les vautours. Gisquet les retient encore mais il me pousse à avancer plus vite.

\- Fait-il pression sur toi ? »

La voix impersonnelle de Javert. Difficile d’y lire de l’empathie.

« A ton avis Javert ? On a menacé de me retirer l’affaire.

\- Autrement dit, on _nous_ menace.

\- Cela n’a que trop duré. Un mois Javert ! Un mois et on a rien ! Foutrement rien ! Et tes types de la Sûreté ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils foutent ?

\- Calme Leroux ! Mes hommes travaillent. On a des pistes, un homme habillé en ouvrier traînant aux alentours des camps. Grand, avec une forte calvitie, barbu. Mais je ne peux pas poisser tous les grands barbus chauves de Paris.

\- Et les mômes ? Tu devais trouver des gamins pour nous aider ?

\- On a refusé de m’aider. Je suis un cogne, toujours.

\- Tu es un gitan pourtant ! »

La grimace fut visible. Javert haïssait son origine au moins autant sinon plus que les autres.

« Oui, je suis un rabouin ET un cogne. C’est le côté cogne qui ressort le plus, navré.

\- Navré ? TU ES NAVRE ? C’est tout ce que tu trouves à dire Javert ? Je t’ai laissé agir à ta guise dans cette affaire ! Cambrioler le bureau d’un collègue, fureter dans la nuit, palabrer avec les gitans… Je me suis compromis dans tout ça.

\- Donne-moi encore un peu de temps.

\- Mais bien sûr, _monsieur l’inspecteur de première classe_  ! Je te donne trois jours avant que je ne poisse tous ces gitans. Au poste, j’aurai mes réponses. Il y en aura forcément un qui a vu quelque chose et qui se mettra à table. Voire qui avouera !

\- Leroux. Ce n’est pas la solution. Il faut…

\- Tu as bien changé Javert ! C’est la Seine qui t’a fait ça ? Arrêter les suspects c’est la meilleure solution. Tu le sais, c’est comme ça qu’on a toujours fait, c’est comme ça que tu faisais ! Et ça marchait !

\- Leroux, écoute-moi. Je…

\- Non Javert ! Je ne t’écoute plus. Tu as trois jours. Trouve-moi une piste. Je joue mon poste sur cette affaire. Toi, tu t’en fous, tu es mort, _hein Javert_  ? Aucun compte à rendre à personne. Moi, j’ai une famille à nourrir et des gosses à protéger. Toi, t’es seul dans la vie.

\- Parce que tu crois que c’est par choix ?, » gronda Javert.

La colère retomba comme elle était venue. L’inspecteur Leroux devint livide et se mit à bafouiller.

« Pardonne-moi Javert. Je suis fatigué. Je ne voulais pas...

\- Très bien Leroux. Trois jours, » lança Javert, coupant la parole à son ancien collègue sans aucun scrupule.

Puis Javert quitta les lieux en entraînant derrière lui les agents de la Sûreté.

Retour rue de la Petite-Sainte-Anne.

 

Javert s’enferma dans son bureau et se mit à réfléchir. Valjean négligea le silence circonspect de la Sûreté, l’humeur sombre du policier, la colère qui bouillait en Javert. Il entra résolument dans le bureau de l’ancien inspecteur.

Javert se tenait debout devant son bureau, les mains posées à plat sur le meuble, des dessins étaient étalés devant lui et il les examinait. Il avait croisé ses chevilles et tout son corps était crispé dans une raideur exagérée.

« Je suis d’accord, » lança Valjean.

Les mots mirent un peu de temps à atteindre Javert. Finalement cela augmenta la raideur dans la posture.

« C’est trop tard. Trois jours !

\- Ce n’est pas trop tard ! Vous savez où se trouvent les camps de gitans ?

\- Il y en a quatre dispersés autour de Paris et quelques campements ici et là. En fonction des rafles organisées par la police.

\- Mais vous connaissez leur emplacement ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis d’accord, répéta Valjean. Mais promettez-moi une chose, inspecteur.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Ces enfants ne seront que des mouchards ! Des espions à votre service. Vous ne les utiliserez pas comme appât.

\- Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les protéger, Valjean.

\- Alors en route ! Nous avons une journée pour en faire le tour. »

Javert secoua la tête, amusé par l’impétuosité de Jean Valjean, il lui rappelait les jeunes sergents sous ses ordres. Malgré ses soixante ans passés et ses cheveux blancs.

« J’ai besoin d’un verre, » murmura le policier.

Mais il n’en fit rien et quitta la Sûreté en compagnie de Valjean. A la grande surprise de l’ancien forçat, Javert l’entraîna chez lui puis il comprit. Javert se changea et s’habilla en ouvrier. Casquette, cheveux lâchés, vêtements négligés.

« Prêt pour un tour de Paris, mon prince ?

\- Je n’ai jamais visité Paris avec un cogne !

\- Il y a un début à tout. Mais il faudra beaucoup marcher. Un fiacre ne serait pas crédible dans notre situation.

\- Hé bien, qu’attendez-vous inspecteur ? 

\- Votre aval, monsieur le maire. »

 

Dieu ! Que ce fut une longue journée ! Éreintante ! Épuisante ! Frustrante !

On ne put même pas en faire le bilan.

Les campements de gitans étaient bien là où ils devaient être. Javert les connaissait tous, très bien. Partout, il fut accueilli comme un membre du clan. Puis on se refroidit lorsqu’on comprit ce que voulait encore ce _kliste_ , traître à son sang. Un jeune fut tellement scandalisé qu’il lâcha un flot d’injures à destination de Javert. Ce fut plus facile dans le clan de Manolo. On était reconnaissait pour le corps de la petite Dolorès rendu plus tôt grâce à un message impératif de Vidocq, le chef de la Sûreté. On était content de revoir le vieux _cacou_. On écouta posément le policier.

On refusa tout net. Encore une fois.

Les enfants étaient sacrés !

Javert eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas hurler de colère.

Mais avant le départ du campement de Saint-Michel, la femme, Mariana, vint voir Javert. Un simple regard et Javert la suivit. Abandonnant Valjean une fois de plus. Le vieux forçat s’assit sur le sol en soupirant. Le déjeuner était passé sans qu’aucun d’eux ne daigne prendre quelque chose. La petite morte leur pesait.

« Tu veux bien soigner mon cheval ? »

La même gamine que la dernière fois, Valjean sourit et accepta. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que M. Madeleine soit de nouveau entouré d’enfants, à réparer, rire et raconter. Car M. Madeleine était aussi un conteur. Des souvenirs enfoncés si loin dans sa mémoire, Cosette dans son petit lit de la maison Gorbeau, puis encore plus loin, ses neveux et ses nièces, si maigres, aux yeux si grands. _Oncle Jean._

Et donc M. Madeleine raconta. Blanche-Neige et la sorcière, le Petit Poucet, le Petit Chaperon rouge... Les enfants l’écoutaient bouche bée.

Javert contemplait tout cela de loin, avec amertume. Jean Valjean était né pour être père, père d’une famille nombreuse. Et pas pour la première fois, ni pour la dernière, Javert regretta d’être né. Il avait été une telle nuisance dans la vie de Valjean.

Il revint doucement vers le groupe, mécontent de briser la belle ambiance et soudain, Javert se dit qu’il avait bien jugé Jean Valjean. Ce n’était pas un imbécile tout compte fait… _Tout compte fait_.

« Alors ce qu’il faudrait faire c’est vous dire si on voit quelqu’un de bizarre ?

\- Oui, les enfants.

\- Vous dire où ?

\- Rue Petite…

\- Le dire à Mariana qui sait où nous trouver. »

Les enfants regardaient Javert, le _kliste_ était de retour. Lentement, pour ne pas les effrayer, l’inspecteur s’agenouilla et sortit de sa poche des dessins. Un homme avec une barbe et une calvitie au regard mauvais. Un travail d’artiste car Javert n’avait pas eu le modèle sous les yeux. Aucun enfant ne reconnut l’homme mais tous regardèrent avec attention le dessin. Ce n’était pas ce qu’avait prévu Leroux et Javert mais peut-être si tous les enfants étaient prévenus…

Mariana apparut aux côtés de Javert et regarda à son tour le dessin. A elle non plus, l’homme ne dit rien.

Mais elle promit de rester sur ses gardes, elle le promit dans un sourire, dans un regard délicat, dans une touche de ses doigts sur la main de Javert.

_Un simple témoin_ … Vraiment ?

 

Donc la journée fut frustrante et éreintante. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent rue des Hospitalières-Saint-Gervais, chez Javert. Le policier retira son déguisement avec empressement, refaisant sa queue de cheval pour remettre de l’ordre dans sa tenue.

« Avez-vous faim Valjean ?

\- Assez, en effet. »

C’était un euphémisme. Le petit-déjeuner remontait à si loin et la journée avait été si longue. Javert remonta ses manches et se mit à sourire :

« Alors vous allez goûter de ma cuisine.

\- Vrai ?

\- Je n’ai pas les moyens de me payer un restaurant tous les jours et Mme Lévi n’est pas ma logeuse. Donc si vous voulez vous lancer un défi…

\- Je suis sûr que ce sera parfait, Javert.

\- N’en soyez pas si sûr, _monsieur le maire_. »

Valjean n’avait jamais cuisiné. Sa mère, sa sœur, ses logeuses… Il y avait toujours eu quelqu’un pour préparer ses repas, que ce soit à Faverolles, à Montreuil, à Paris…à Toulon... Donc il regardait avec attention Javert fouiller dans ses placards et en sortir quelques provisions. Cela fit plaisir à Valjean de voir ça, la seule fois où l’ancien voleur avait ouvert les placards de l’inspecteur c’était pour trouver du vieux thé et quelques œufs. Là, Javert avait du pain, du lard, du chou… Et Valjean ne put s’empêcher d’intervenir lorsqu’il vit Javert s’agenouiller devant le poêle.

« Laissez-moi me charger de cela.

\- A votre guise, Valjean.

\- Et si tu me fais confiance avec un surin, je peux t’aider avec les légumes. »

Le mot _surin_ renvoyait à d’autres souvenirs et les fit sourire.

« Si un jour on m’avait dit que _Jean-Le-Cric_ se pavanerait chez moi avec un surin sans que je le colle au mitard… Amuse-toi Valjean ! 

\- Et si on m’avait dit que je découperais des légumes pour un argousin, hein Javert !

\- Perds pas la main ! »

Ce fut simple et comestible. Un peu de chou revenu au-milieu des lardons. Cela se mariait très bien avec le vin rouge de qualité moyenne que possédait le policier et le pain permettait de caler tout cela. Du fromage et le seul luxe de la soirée se résuma en une poire bien juteuse.

Si voir Javert cuisiner était inhabituel, le voir faire la vaisselle était un choc !

En effet, Javert avait toujours vécu seul et se devait de tout faire lui-même.

Valjean imagina tout à coup l’inspecteur dans mille actions du quotidien, comme faire le ménage, repasser son linge, recoudre un bouton. Jamais Valjean n’avait eu à faire cela. Même au couvent, les sœurs se chargeaient de son ménage.

Il se précipita encore pour l’aider, gêné de découvrir tout à coup à quel point la vie de l’inspecteur avait été solitaire, comparée à la sienne. Dieu soit remercié de lui avoir envoyé Cosette puis M. Fauchelevent, puis Marius...

« Tu es bien silencieux Valjean. Est-ce que ma cuisine ne te va pas ? »

Un souci ternissait les yeux clairs du policier que Valjean voulait à tout prix estomper.

« Non, c’était excellent. Je pensais à notre affaire…

\- Maintenant, tu sais à quoi pense un policier, Valjean. Bienvenu dans mon monde. Du café ?

\- Tu en as ?

\- Je soupçonne Mme Lévi d’être venue fouiner dans mes placards... »

_Un peu intrusive en effet._

 

Et ce fut une simple soirée. Les deux hommes discutèrent de l’ogre tout d’abord, puis des enfants, puis d’eux… Comme ça naturellement. Javert raconta quelques affaires qu’il avait eu à mener, des sujets toujours liés à sa profession, rien de personnel, Valjean évoqua des souvenirs de Faverolles, il n’y avait pas beaucoup de crimes dans son pays. Il aurait mis sa main au feu que ce bagnard de Jean Valjean devait être le seul criminel dont on parlait encore à ce jour.

« Tu n’as jamais songé à te marier ? », demanda Valjean tout à coup, rendu curieux par l’atmosphère tranquille. Un peu frustré de ne rien savoir de personnel sur le policier qui était tellement lié à sa vie. Alors que Javert savait quasiment tout de lui, de son lieu de naissance à ses voyages, ses métiers...

Et Javert devenu doux comme un agneau semblait si facilement abordable. Le policier sourit et ne dit rien. Illisible.

« Et toi ?

\- Il y a longtemps à Faverolles.

\- Tiens, pour te rendre la pareille après ta dernière scène. Il y a quelque chose que je n’ai jamais saisi à ton sujet Valjean. Pourquoi as-tu volé ce pain ? Tu n’étais pas un jeune homme. Tu avais vingt-six ans !

\- Tu n’as jamais vu quelqu’un mourir de faim, Javert. Voir des enfants mourir de faim. Dieu, je les entends encore pleurer dans la nuit. J’étais devenu fou.

\- Il n’y avait vraiment pas d’autre solution ?

\- Il devait y avoir une, sûrement, mais je ne voyais rien d’autre que celle-ci. »

Javert se leva pour remettre un peu de combustible dans le poêle, un regard entendu sur Valjean qui lui sourit d’un air innocent. _La facture ? Ha oui, au fait._

« Je n’ai jamais connu cela, c’est vrai, admit Javert. En tout cas, pas quelqu’un de proche. »

Étrange révélation, Javert avait connu des gens mourir de faim ? Il avait du connaître aussi la faim dans ce cas et il n’avait pas failli. _Le défenseur de la loi_.

Une cloche résonna quelque part, il était une heure du matin.

« Dieu, lança Valjean en s’étirant. Ma logeuse va encore se dire que je suis un libertin qui découche honteusement.

\- Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux. »

Cette fois le regard était incrédule, cela fit rire Javert.

« Dormir Valjean, il faut vraiment que tu cesses de boire ! _Petite-Fleur-de-Bagne_. Cela te donne des idées.

\- Il n’y a qu’un lit !, opposa Valjean, la voix incertaine.

\- Et il sera vide. Je dois ressortir de toute façon.

\- Quoi ? »

Plus de surprise, Valjean était soucieux. Il se leva pour observer Javert.

L’homme remit son lourd manteau noir, glissa un couteau dans ses poches, s’empara de sa canne. Il était fin prêt.

« Mais où vas-tu ?

\- En patrouille, _monsieur le maire_. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

\- Javert. Je…

\- Oui, Valjean ? »

Les yeux clairs si froids brillaient dans la lumière des bougies.

« Sois prudent, lâcha Valjean, incapable de dire plus.

\- C’est prévu ! Bonne nuit Valjean, je te retrouverais au petit-déjeuner. Et si tu veux lire autre chose que la _Bible_ , j’ai un lot de livres censurés à détruire dans le tiroir du bas de mon bureau. »

Et ce fut tout, la porte fut fermée doucement et Valjean se demandait encore ce qui avait fait basculer la soirée. Tout était sympathique, une conversation amicale et voilà l’inspecteur Javert parti en chasse. Qu’est-ce qui avait précipité les choses ?

_« Il joue le rôle qu'il a joué toutes ces années, il est l'inspecteur Javert ! C'est tout ce qui lui reste. Les patrouilles dans les quartiers chauds, cela lui permet de survivre. Je sais qu'il sort la nuit, je sais qu'il se bat, je sais qu'il aide les malheureux à se défendre... Et je sais aussi qu'il n'est pas toujours vainqueur, qu'il boit plus que de raison et qu'il s'en fout… » « Un jour, il ne reviendra pas et il aura obtenu ce qu'il voulait si ardemment._

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- Mourir ! »_

_Mourir._

_Mourir…_

Valjean se demanda soudainement s’il n’avait pas fait une erreur en sauvant Javert à la barricade. Sa bonté mal placée ? Mais à peine la pensée lui était venue que Valjean la chassa, non il n’avait pas fait une erreur. Il n’aurait jamais pu laisser mourir Javert et il n’aurait jamais pu le tuer lui-même.

Se rappelant la suggestion de l‘inspecteur en partant, Valjean alla dans son bureau et ouvrit le tiroir du bas. Il sentit ses joues devenir rouges et brûlantes lorsqu’il découvrit les livres en question. Les œuvres du marquis de Sade, avec des gravures, tenaient la plus grande place mais Valjean préféra prendre un fascicule politique, plus bénin.

La difficulté avec laquelle Valjean ouvrit les pages prouva en un instant que le policier ne les avait pas lues. Quelque part, cela soulagea l’ancien jardinier du couvent du petit Pic-Pus, le si pieux _M. Fauchelevent_. Si Javert n'avait pas lu ce livre, il ne devait pas avoir lu les autres...

Valjean retira ses chaussures et s’étendit tout habillé sur le lit du policier. Attentif au silence puis inconscient de tout...

 


	16. REPRÉSENTATION NOCTURNE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorsque Javert emmène Valjean à la chasse à l'ogre... Les choses ne se passent pas comme Javert l'espérait...

Qu’est-ce qui le réveilla ?

Valjean sursauta, affolé de se retrouver dans un environnement inconnu. Ce n’était pas sa chambre, ce n’était pas son lit. L’ancien forçat passa quelques secondes dans une panique folle avant de se rappeler. Il était chez Javert...et il était en sécurité… Aussi étrange que cette pensée soit.

Il retrouva son souffle sans même s’être rendu compte qu’il l’avait gardé.

Alors qu’est-ce qui le réveilla ?

Il eut la réponse lorsqu’il vit le policier, assis à table, le journal dans les mains, une tasse devant lui. Javert prenait tranquillement son petit-déjeuner. Le bruit qui l’avait réveillé devait être celui de la tasse reposée sur la table, un peu trop brutalement.

Valjean se redressa et se frotta les yeux. Il avait besoin d’un bain, de vêtements frais et d’un coup de peigne.

« Café ?, lança une voix lointaine.

\- Ce ne serait pas de refus. »

Et Valjean se traîna jusqu’à une chaise remerciant distraitement Javert pour la tasse.

« Leroux a tort de s’inquiéter autant, le sujet principal en ce moment se résume à la duchesse de Berry. Encore et toujours.

\- Cela vous chagrine ?

\- Cela m’amuse. Je vais peut-être bientôt changer de maître. Je n’ai jamais obéi à une reine. » 

Un reniflement de dédain conclut cette phrase un peu agacée.

« Qu’avez-vous fait cette nuit ?

\- Nous attaquons notre deuxième jour. J’ai besoin désespérément de quelque chose pour satisfaire Leroux.

\- Javert ! Qu’avez-vous fait cette nuit ?

\- Montparnasse a été signalé. Brunette n'a pas menti dans sa déposition.

\- Dieu ! Vous l’avez vu ?

\- Vu et filé, et perdu. Montparnasse est une anguille, il me glisse si facilement entre les doigts. Gueulemer est plus abordable, mais je ne l’ai jamais retrouvé depuis le fiasco de la Maison Gorbeau. Je soupçonne Jondrette de s’en être débarrassé définitivement.

\- Le fiasco ?

\- Tous ces messieurs n’ont pas daigné rester à la Force, ils se sont évadés. Une arrestation ratée. Vous l’ignoriez ?

\- Je crois que j’ai vu Thénardier aux égouts.

\- Vraiment ? Ce serait l’homme que je suivais ? Il possédait une clé officielle pour ouvrir les grilles.

\- Il m’a permis de sortir des égouts.

\- Et de tomber sur moi. Beau cadeau qu’il vous a fait. »

Javert se tut, finissant son café. Valjean aperçut tout à coup le bras de Javert, le tissu du costume faisait un pli étrange. Un autre bandage ? Mais Valjean sut se taire.

 

Rue Petite-Sainte-Anne, Vidocq accueillit Javert et son acolyte avec humeur.

« T’étais où le rabouin ? Je t’attends depuis une heure !

\- Je ne me savais pas si important, le Mec.

\- Il y a un message pour toi. Un de tes mouchards a vu quelque chose cette nuit.

\- Qui ?

\- Le boucher.

\- C’est quelqu’un de confiance. J’y vais. »

Avant de les laisser partir, Vidocq lança :

« Leroux a fait savoir que le daron demande des comptes. A tous les deux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu vieillis Javert…

\- La duchesse de Berry est à la Une du _Moniteur_.

\- Et combien tu crois que cela a coûté à Gisquet ?

\- Merde ! Je ne suis pas un magicien ! »

Valjean collait Javert comme son ombre. Javert réquisitionna un fiacre et se fit transporter dans un quartier assez bourgeois de la ville. Les deux hommes faisaient déplacés, pas assez habillés pour être là, surtout Valjean et sa tenue défraîchie.

Une marche de quelques minutes, une demeure assez cossue. Valjean resta interdit devant le portail, Javert l’attira pour entrer par la porte de service.

« Qui est le boucher ?

\- Un docteur, bien sûr. Et un mouchard à mon service.

\- Comment c’est possible ?

\- Tout est possible quand on est dans ma dette. »

A peine entrés, les deux hommes furent accueillis dans le cabinet du médecin. C’était un homme riche, manifestement et cependant quelque chose détonait. C’était peut-être la décoration, beaucoup trop simple pour un homme de cette valeur.

« Ha inspecteur ! Vous voilà enfin !

\- Veuillez me pardonner, docteur Vernet, j’ignorais que vous m’attendiez.

\- J’ai eu des informations sur le tueur d’enfants.

\- Vrai ?

\- Une de mes _patientes_ était dans la rue de la Huchette. Elle a remarqué un homme étrange. Il lui a fait peur. Puis elle l’a vu piétiner un enfant sans même s’arrêter.

\- Comment cela _piétiner_?

\- L’enfant, un aveugle, mendiait, assis sur le sol, l’homme a fait exprès de passer sur lui en marchant. Il a sauté sur les jambes du gamin et a poursuivi sa route.

\- Un salopard, sans nul doute, mais en quoi pensez-vous que c’était notre tueur ?

\- Il a dit au gamin qu’il était trop vieux pour tâter de sa bite mais qu’il le serrerait volontiers.

\- Cela pourrait être notre homme en effet. Description ?

\- Un grand, chauve, avec une barbe.

\- Ce serait trop beau pour être une coïncidence. Où crèche la _patiente_?

\- Inspecteur, fit l’homme, passablement ennuyé. J’ai promis à la dame en question la sécurité vis-à-vis de la police.

\- Elle l’aura. Où crèche-t-elle ? »

Une voix plus dure, Javert montrait les dents. Le médecin soupira et lâcha :

« 43, rue du Petit-Pont.

\- Merci docteur.

\- Merci à vous, inspecteur. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, il allait bien. Il s’endurcit.

\- Encore quatre ans…

\- Je vais tout faire pour qu’on lui fasse une remise de peine.

\- Mais vous êtes mort !!!

\- Mon patron est toujours en vie, lui. 

\- Merci inspecteur, merci pour tout.

\- A votre service. »

Et les deux hommes repartirent par la petite porte de service. Javert s’élança à grands pas, dominant sa jambe malgré la douleur. Un fiacre et, à la grande surprise de Valjean, retour à la Sûreté.

« Mais nous n’allons pas rue du Petit-Pont ?

\- Trouver une grue en plein jour ? Sûr que le nid est vide.

\- Une grue ?

\- Le docteur Vernet te plairait Valjean, il est aussi fou que toi. Il s’est spécialisé dans les soins aux pauvres. Gratuitement. Il a essayé d’ouvrir un hôpital de charité mais son histoire a tout gâché.

\- Son histoire ?

\- Son fils a été envoyé en prison pour escroquerie.

\- Seigneur !

\- Logiquement, il aurait du être envoyé au bagne mais je lui ai sauvé la mise.

\- Toi ?

\- Il était juste complice et stupide. Il était amoureux d’une fille dans la combine. Il n’a pas compris de quoi il était question. Un pauvre jobard. Il a été condamné à sept ans de prison à la Force.

\- Et tu l’as cru ?

\- On me ment difficilement, _monsieur le maire_ , comme vous devriez vous en souvenir. Et je suis arrangeant avec ceux qui se plient à mes exigences.

\- Vous êtes trop sûr de vous, _inspecteur_.

\- Je l’étais, oui. Dans une autre vie. »

 

Valjean dut attendre le retour de Javert, tandis que celui-ci entrait dans le bureau de Vidocq. Roussin était là et vint aussitôt lui tenir compagnie.

« Des nouvelles Le-Cric ?

\- On aurait vu le tueur.

\- Le rabouin doit être jouasse.

\- Difficile à dire. »

C’était difficile à dire, en effet, vus les éclats de voix qui s’entendaient. Vidocq haussait le ton, essayant de faire plier Javert et le policier répondait. On ne comprenait pas de quoi il était question mais le rabouin se faisait vertement tancer. Valjean se souvenait de Montreuil, de leur dispute devant les officiers de police, devant Fantine. Javert s’excusant de résister mais résistant tout de même, Valjean lui assénant les textes de loi pour finalement le soumettre. Un forçat soumettant un policier. Javert avait peut-être des raisons de le haïr tout compte fait. L’écho de leur dispute d’il y a quelques nuits retentit à son oreille.

Le bureau s’ouvrit, laissant passer Javert, le visage pâle de colère, les yeux brûlants.

« Le-Cric, Roussin, Cador. Ce soir rue du Petit-Pont. On part chasser l’ogre.

\- Seulement nous quatre ?, demanda Roussin, surpris d’un si petit nombre.

\- Il est seul. Il se croit en sécurité. Il se laissera cueillir.

\- Qu’a-dit le Mec ?

\- Je me fous de ce que dit Vidocq. »

Et Javert fila se cloîtrer dans son bureau.

Roussin haussa les épaules et voyant Valjean ne sachant pas quoi faire, il lui dit en souriant :

« Tu as relâche aujourd’hui. Profites-en pour faire un brin de toilette et roupiller un peu Le-Cric, tu fais négligé.

\- Mais ?

\- Reviens vers vingt heures, pas avant. Quand le rabouin nous entraîne faire une nocturne, on part pas plus tôt. Habille-toi chaudement, les nuits d’octobre sont froides.

\- Oui, Roussin, » répondit Valjean, amusé de tant d’attention.

Et Valjean rentra chez lui.

Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le long regard suspicieux de sa logeuse tandis qu’il lui demandait de l’eau chaude, du savon… Un bain…

La journée fut tranquille. Valjean s’assit et essaya de ne pas penser au soir, à cette nuit, aux enfants disparus… A la petite fille aux cheveux noirs bouclés… Il pria de longues heures.

 

Vingt heures. Valjean était là, frais, dispos. Il avait réussi à sommeiller quelques heures. Il avait mangé un repas consistant. Il s’était efforcé de ne penser à rien d’autre qu’à son repos et à son estomac. Roussin l’accueillit avec empressement. Un homme, encore un inconnu, le salua et se présenta, Cador, de Rochefort. On se sourit et on se serra la main.

« Toulon, c’est ça Le-Cric ?

\- Toulon, en effet.

\- Roussin m’a parlé de tesigue. T’es un daron de la cavale si j’ai bien saisi le résumé de ton affe.

\- Tu as bien saisi, mais je ne suis pas un daron… Plutôt un arpette.

\- Faut dire que t’avais Javert qui te collait aux miches, renchérit Roussin, conciliant.

\- Ça n’aide pas, » conclut Cador.

Non ça n’a pas aidé…

Les hommes discutaient tranquillement lorsque Javert sortit de son bureau. Impassible, le policier les entraîna dans la rue. Il faisait nuit, froid, humide. Une fine neige s’était mise à tomber. On prit un fiacre et direction rue du Petit-Pont.

Chacun était vêtu sans ostentation. Tout à coup, Javert se mit à parler.

« Notre type doit se terrer dans ce quartier. Je n’espère pas l’arrêter ce soir mais nous faisons une reconnaissance. J’ai divers témoignages concernant un homme grand, chauve et barbu. Un homme très doux au demeurant mais solitaire et un peu inquiétant.

\- Des témoignages ?

\- Je ne me suis pas roulé les pouces aujourd’hui. Je suis allé me promener dans ce coin-là. J’ai interrogé quelques personnes. J’ai vu notre homme et j'ai préparé le terrain pour notre représentation de ce soir.

\- Mais il a peut-être été prévenu ?, s’écria Valjean, surpris par cette bêtise monumentale.

\- Val...Le-Cric, le monde est pourri jusqu’à la moelle, mais il y a encore une chose que les gonzes ont du mal à accepter. Ce sont les tueurs de mômes. Non, notre homme est seul et bien tranquille dans son repère.

\- Mais Javert ! Comment choisit-il ses proies ? Nous sommes bien loin des camps gitans.

\- Des enfants plus faciles à capturer, peut-être parce que leurs parents ont trop peur de la raille… Mais ton idée est bonne... »

Javert se mit à réfléchir, laissant ses doigts tambouriner contre la cloison puis il frappa un grand coup sur le plafond du fiacre. Le cocher s’arrêta, indécis. Javert se tourna vers le dénommé Cador.

« Tu connais bien les cochemars de la Grande Vergne ?

\- Sûr, j’en suis un ancien.

\- Il me faut le fiacre qui a emmené notre escarpe jusqu’à ses terrains de chasse.

\- Tu crois qu’il prendrait un fiacre ?!

\- L’idée est à creuser.

\- A cette heure ?

\- Il n’y a pas d’heure pour les railles. De toute façon, je vois mal le type violer et tuer des mômes de jour. Il a commis ses crimes de nuit, ou aux petites lueurs du jour.

\- Ou alors chez lui ? »

Une fois de plus, Valjean avait parlé. Ouvrant un champ de possibilités pour le policier.

« Un complice ?, murmura Javert.

\- Pourquoi pas chez lui ?

\- Un deuxième appartement ?

\- Javert, fit Valjean, énervé d’être ainsi ignoré.

\- Merde Valjean! Je ne suis pas un magicien ! Gardons un esprit méthodique ! Ce soir, nous poursuivons notre tâche. Cador, nous te laissons le fiacre, tu te feras rembourser les frais par le Mec, nous nous allons marcher jusqu’à la rue de la Huchette. Là-bas, il y a un estaminet appelé le _Coq Hardi_. Tu nous y retrouveras si tu as besoin de nous, sinon, demain à la Sûreté, je veux un rapport complet. Débrouille-toi pour me ramener quelque chose.

\- Sûr le rabouin, je sais faire de la magie, moi. »

Javert ne répondit pas, il descendit du fiacre, accompagné de Roussin et de Valjean. Cador les suivit mais pour rejoindre le cocher sur le siège du conducteur.

« Cador est bon. Espérons qu’il trouve une piste. S’il y a des complices, nous les aurons aussi. En route les hommes. »

 

Javert avait-il dormi ? Valjean ne savait pas quoi en penser. Le policier marchait droit, raide, vite. Puis le chien se mit à chercher la trace.

Plus calme, plus tranquille, Javert reprit sa promenade. Sans se concerter, Roussin quitta le trottoir pour celui d’en face et se mit à parler aux filles qui attendaient un client. Valjean sentit son cœur se serrer en se souvenant de Fantine, il y avait de la neige, elle portait une robe rouge… Des prostituées essayaient de se vendre.

Il ne fit pas attention la première fois mais le deuxième appel le réveilla :

« T’as l’air gentil, mon mignon. Un gentil barbon, non ? »

Une femme l’interpellait. Il s’apprêtait à refuser, choqué lorsque Javert s’interposa :

« Pas de ça la punaise.

\- C’est bien ma veine d’être tombée sur deux tantes. Alors c’est toi la suceuse ou il te prête sa rosette ? »

L’attaque fut aussi rapide que vicieuse, Javert avait épinglé la femme contre le mur et ses doigts lui serraient le cou. Valjean posa aussitôt une main sur le bras du policier, sentant le muscle se crisper sous le toucher.

« Tu vas fermer ta gueule la putain ou je te jure que tu regretteras de ne pas l’avoir fait toute seule, souffla Javert tout contre l’oreille de la prostituée.

\- Javert, lâche-la, ordonna Valjean, accentuant la force dans sa main, conscient de laisser des ecchymoses dans la chair du bras.

\- Un dernier mot, la fille. On cherche le tueur de mômes, mais je peux quand même me pencher sur ton cas.

\- T’es de la rousse ? »

La voix était rauque et effrayée. Javert obéit enfin à la prise de Valjean et relâcha la fille.

« Je suis avec le Mec.

\- Je ne savais pas, monsieur. Je croyais que vous étiez des michetons. Faut bien vivre.

\- Ça va, ta gueule. Où est la Joséphine ?

\- Avec un micheton. L’en aura pas pour longtemps, il voulait juste se faire tailler une plume.

\- On va l’attendre derrière le _Coq Hardi_. Qu’elle traîne pas ou je saurais la retrouver. »

La fille hocha vigoureusement la tête et Javert s’éloigna d’elle.

 

Il ne fallut qu’un instant aux deux hommes pour se retrouver seuls dans une ruelle sombre, sale et vide. Juste derrière un café d’où parvenaient des bruits de voix, des cris et des rires. Le _Coq Hardi_.

« Javert, tu allais vraiment…

\- Mon bague, merde ! Mon bague ! Essaye au moins une fois de pas l’oublier _Jean_  ! Ils seraient trop contents de me casser la gueule. A coups de surin ou de lattes. A eux de voir. »

Javert se reprit, reculant lentement dans l’ombre, loin de Valjean, soudain suspicieux.

« Peut-être que c’est ce que tu souhaites ?

\- Mais non. Je suis désolé.

\- Tellement d’années à répondre à un alias et pas foutu de retenir un seul bague.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta doucement Valjean en levant les mains. 

\- Si je vous dérange les mecs, je peux revenir plus tard, » lança une voix amusée.

Une femme, clairement une prostituée au regard de sa robe à moitié ouverte sur sa poitrine, se tenait non loin d'eux, le regard goguenard. Il est vrai qu'à se disputer ainsi les deux hommes devaient donner une drôle d'impression aux autres.

« Tu tombes bien Joséphine.

\- Mais c’est de nouveau toi l’Apollon ? Tu veux une plume tout compte fait ? C’est gentil de m’avoir amené un pante. Deux mecs dans mon pieu, cela ne m’a jamais dérangée. En route les hommes !

\- Non la fille. Je ne veux pas de ça.

\- Ha. Contre un duraille, je dis pas non mais va falloir allonger la thune. Et pour deux pines, je ne suis pas une acrobate.

\- J’ai dit que je ne voulais pas de ça.

\- Tu veux quoi alors ? T’es un raille c’est ça ? Merde.

\- C’est le boucher qui m’a parlé de toi et du déplumé.

\- Le boucher ? Il m’avait promis de la boucler !

\- Il ne t’a pas vendue, la fille, mais il faut arrêter ce tueur de mômes. D’où mésigue.

\- Et t’es qui toi ? Et ton pote ?

\- Deux gonzes du Mec. »

Cela remporta la mise. La fille s’approcha, intéressée.

« Il perche dans le quartier. C’est bien lui ?

\- Je ne l’ai pas vu tuer de mômes, je ne peux pas certifier mais j'ai vu sa tronche, il convient bien au rôle.

\- Moi je l’ai vu agresser le petit Dom. Un pauvre mômignard aveugle.

\- Où est l’enfant ?, » demanda tout à coup Valjean.

L’interruption surprit la femme mais elle répondit en souriant gentiment. Dieu, elle avait un joli sourire, avec toutes ses dents. Javert en conçut un certain agacement. Ils avaient d’autres chats à fouetter qu’un pauvre gamin perdu.

« Chez la Veuve Lebut. Si vous voulez l’interroger.

\- Nous n’y manquerons pas. »

Valjean répondit au sourire par le sien, bienveillant et doux. Cela surprit encore plus la prostituée.

« T’es pas de la raille toi ?

\- Non, oui. Enfin, pas depuis un bail.

\- Je m’en serais doutée.

\- Allons l’homme !, coupa sèchement Javert. Son adresse ! Je l'ai vu mais il ne m'a pas entraîné chez lui.

\- 24, rue de la Huchette.

\- Bien ma fille. Tu as mérité ton petit cadeau. »

Javert glissa sa main dans une poche de son manteau et en sortit quelques pièces d’argent. La fille reçut le tout et se mit à roucouler.

« Merci mon prince, ce fut un plaisir.

\- Tiens ta bouche, maintenant. Je ne veux pas de remous. »

La fille repartit dans sa rue, à son travail.

Javert se frotta les mains. Il jubilait.

« Tu vas aller au _Coq Hardi,_ Jean, demander s’il y a quelqu’un pour le rabouin. Je vais rue de la Huchette.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Juste de l’observation. File ! »

Valjean hésita puis obéit enfin à son _supérieur._

 

Au _Coq Hardi_ , la soirée était tranquille. Le vin coulait, l’eau d’affe aussi, des filles chauffaient quelques hommes, quelques seins étaient visibles et Valjean se concentra sur sa tâche. Il s’approcha du patron et posa les mains sur le comptoir. Un geste discret et l’homme s’approcha.

« Tu veux du picton vieux gonze ?

\- Quelqu’un pour le rabouin ? »

Un regard suspicieux et l’homme secoua la tête.

« Pas aujourd’hui, le birbe.

\- Bien… Bien... »

Ne sachant pas quoi faire de plus, Valjean se pressa d’aller rue de la Huchette. Dans l’ombre, il se heurta à Roussin.

« Où est le rabouin ?

\- En observation.

\- En observation ? Tout seul ?

\- C’est ce qu’il m’a dit.

\- Merde ! En vitesse, Le-Cric.

\- Mais qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Javert va faire du regout. »

Rue de la Huchette, la nuit était profonde. Il y avait des filles contre un mur qui appelaient pour le client. Roussin soufflait comme un bœuf.

« Où il est ce mariole ? 

\- Le tueur est au 24.

\- Allons-y ! »

Et ils y coururent. Roussin examinait de tous les côtés lorsqu’un sifflement, bref, le fit sursauter. Il se précipita dans une porte-cochère et une voix grave, pleine de colère se fit entendre.

« C’était quoi ça ? Tu veux nous faire repérer Roussin ?

\- J’ai cru… Je croyais…

\- J’ai dit à Le-Cric que j’étais rue de la Huchette.

\- Oui… Et…

\- Bon, on s’en fout. Ce soir, on chasse l’ogre. Roussin, change de planque. Le-Cric, tu me colles aux basques. Et on ouvre ses quinquets ou je vous fous au mitard. 

\- Mais oui l’argousin. »

Roussin était tellement soulagé qu’on l’entendait dans sa voix. Javert soupira avec exaspération. Roussin partit se mettre en position sans discuter et la surveillance commença. Valjean n’osait rien dire pour ne pas perturber Javert, ce fut le policier qui fit la conversation.

« Une surveillance est long et ennuyeux à tenir. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de frapper à la porte pour lui demander s’il est bien un tueur d’enfants.

\- Alors vous attendez qu’il sorte de chez lui pour le filer ? »

Javert, l’inspecteur, se mit à sourire, sans joie, juste un sourire carnassier.

« Je vais lui faire une offre qu’il ne pourra pas refuser.

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Vous n’allez pas aimer, M. Madeleine. Mais je suis pressé par le temps. Leroux a son poste à protéger.

\- Je ne comprends rien.

\- Alors taisez-vous et regardez ! »

Valjean était tendu. Il attendait mais ne savait pas trop quoi.

Et soudain, il sentit les poils de sa nuque se dresser.

Mariana était là-bas avec une petite fille, habillée d’une jolie robe. Les deux femmes passaient en se disputant puis la petite fille resta en arrière, se cachant avec espièglerie dans un renfoncement. Mariana ne s’en rendit pas compte et poursuivit son chemin. La petite fille sortit de sa cachette et se mit à courir dans la direction d’où elle était venue. Elle passa devant le 24 et s’arrêta, essoufflée.

« Mais Javert, vous n’avez pas… Elle ne va pas… Dieu !

\- Chut ! Je suis armé et Leroux est dans l’arrière-cour avec ses hommes.

\- Une _gosse_!

\- Une surveillance peut durer plusieurs jours ou alors on peut forcer le loup à sortir du bois. 

\- Javert ! »

Et la porte du 24 s’ouvrit. Un homme grand, gros, barbu apparut. Javert sortit son pistolet et l’arma.

« T’es perdue ma puce ?

\- Oui, monsieur. Je cherche la rue du Petit-Pont.

\- Si tu veux, je t’accompagne ?

\- Merci, monsieur.

\- Allons-y. Mais nous devons prendre un fiacre ! C’est loin la rue du Petit-Pont.

\- Vrai ? Chouette. »

L’homme sortit de sa maison et prit la main de la gamine et tous deux partirent dans la direction contraire à la rue du Petit-Pont.

« Le loup est sorti du bois, souffla Javert.

\- Un enfant ! Vous avez osé Javert.

\- Aux grands maux les grands remèdes comme dit Vidocq.

\- Et si la gosse est tuée ? Qu’allez-vous dire à ses parents ?

\- Cela nous fera un magnifique flagrant délit. Ils pourront être fiers d’elle. En route ! »

Valjean était estomaqué par les paroles de Javert. Si insensible ! Si dur ! Peut-être était-ce un exemple de l’humour tordu de l’inspecteur de police mais cela ne fit qu’attiser la colère de Valjean. Il fut à deux doigts de le frapper. Il le retint par le bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces, l’obligeant à se retourner vers lui. Il devait parler !

« Tu ne vas pas t’en tirer comme ça Javert ! Tu es une ordure ! Tu…

\- Vous m’insulterez tout votre saoul après Valjean ! La gosse ! Il faut suivre la gosse !

\- Une ordure ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu’un de cher, hein Javert ? Ni femme, ni enfant ? Rien ! Je me ferais un plaisir de te casser la gueule après tout ça. Il y a trop longtemps que quelqu’un aurait du le faire correctement !

\- Après ! Par Dieu ! Après ! Je vous le permettrais ! La gosse ! »

Valjean le lâcha, il vit Javert se frotter le bras en grimaçant. La force de Jean-Le-Cric ! Valjean en fut tellement content. Il aurait voulu faire tellement plus. Mais il se contenta de serrer les poings et de le suivre. Se promettant d’avoir une explication claire et nette avec lui sur ses méthodes d’investigation.

Il fut une époque où 24601 était classé comme dangereux, avec un passeport jaune. Il avait frappé des hommes en prison, rêvé de tuer des gardiens. Il se sentait si proche de le redevenir ce soir. _24601_!

 

Valjean et Javert se placèrent à la suite de l’homme. Valjean entendait le bavardage de la petite fille, elle parlait de Mariana, demandant où elle était, si elle allait s’inquiéter en ne la voyant pas mais l’homme riait et jurait que tout se passerait bien. _« Aie confiance, ma puce ! »_

Un fiacre passait, Javert attendit que l’homme l’arrête pour intervenir.

« Maintenant ! »

Et l’homme se raidit lorsqu’il sentit le canon du pistolet dans son dos.

« Tu lâches la môme, gronda le policier.

\- T’es qui le cave ?

\- Tu...lâches...la...môme…, articula lentement Javert.

\- Va te faire foutre ! »

L’action fut tout à coup précipitée. L’homme jeta la gamine sur le sol et sortit un couteau de sa poche. Valjean se jeta sur l’enfant pour la rattraper tandis que Javert paraît le coup. Le couteau se retrouva pointé vers la gorge de Javert.

« Tirez ! Bon Dieu, tirez Javert !, » hurla Valjean.

Puis, sans réfléchir un seul instant, l’ancien forçat s’interposa.

Il n’y eut pas de douleur lorsque le couteau pénétra dans la chair, il n’y eut pas de douleur tout de suite, mais au prochain souffle, elle fusa, indescriptible et Valjean se sentit tomber à terre. Sa tête heurta le sol, près de la gamine, effrayée qui cria. Un coup de feu résonna quelque part. Avant de sombrer totalement, Valjean sentit deux mains fortes le relever et il s'entendit murmurer quelque chose. Du diable, s'il comprit ce qu'il voulut dire. Il parlait de la Seine... La Seine... La Seine...

_Rideau !_


	17. DOULEUR ET JOIE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean Valjean retrouve son bien le plus précieux...quel qu'en soit le prix à payer...

Ouvrir ses yeux était une gageure. Où étaient passés les prétendus pouvoirs herculéens de 24601 ? Valjean se sentait faible comme un enfant. Finalement, il réussit à écarter ses paupières. La lumière était si forte qu’elle blessa ses yeux. La douleur dans sa poitrine était atroce.

« Doucement, » murmura une voix féminine.

Une main fraîche vint caresser son front. La voix rappelait quelque chose à Valjean, quelque chose d’ancien et de chéri dans sa mémoire.

« Jeanne ?, ne put s’empêcher de demander Valjean.

\- Papa, rit la voix. Il faudra que tu me parles de cette dame !

\- Cosette ?

\- Repose-toi, papa. Mon papa si courageux.

\- Mais…

\- Dors ! »

Et Valjean fut trop heureux d’obéir et de replonger dans les limbes.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, nouvel éveil. Plus conscient. Valjean ouvrit plus facilement les yeux et cette fois il réussit à voir. Les yeux si bleus de sa chère petite Cosette, sa fille chérie. Il revivait littéralement au contact de sa douceur, de son amour, de sa sollicitude.

« Cosette…, souffla l’ancien forçat avec tendresse.

\- Papa. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Elle lui prit la main posée sur les draps et la serra avec force. Il lui rendit la pression, doux, si doux, si faible.

« Je vais bien, » mentit-il.

Elle sourit et les larmes brillèrent dans ses yeux d’azur.

« Tu as toujours été un terrible menteur. »

_Si tu savais…_

Il sourit, si tendre. Sa petite Cosette était là, le reste n’avait plus d’importance.

Et on les laissa seuls, tous les deux, le père et la fille. Et Valjean ne voulait pas savoir ce que cela signifiait, quel prix il allait devoir payer, quelle souffrance cela lui apporterait. Plus tard.

« Lorsque tu as été apporté ici, j’ai cru mourir de peur.

\- Qui m’a amené ?

\- Un homme de la police je crois. C’est Marius qui s’en est chargé. »

_Javert !_ Encore et toujours _Javert_  ! La douleur grandit dans la poitrine avec la colère. Cosette s’inquiéta en voyant les sourcils de son père se froncer autant.

« Repose-toi papa... »

Valjean obéit à nouveau à sa fille. Elle le fit manger, boire avec toute la douceur possible et il s’endormit, le goût caractéristique du laudanum dans la bouche.


	18. RÉVÉLATIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toute cette histoire est née de cette révélation. Un jour, j'ai rêvé cela et le reste n'était que du remplissage... Même si cela ne suit plus la Brick.

Les heures passèrent, brumeuses et incertaines. Souvenirs de drogue, de bouillon, de caresses… L’amertume du laudanum au fond de la gorge…

Puis il y eut un nouveau réveil. Valjean se sentit mieux, plus conscient. La douleur était présente, toujours aussi forte, un poignard planté dans sa poitrine mais il avait connu tellement de douleurs dans sa vie.

Cosette était là. Toujours. Elle se chargea aussitôt de lui, l’aidant à se redresser contre les oreillers. Valjean se laissa manipuler, trop heureux de ces soins.

« Où suis-je ma douce ?

\- Chez nous, chez toi, papa. Chez M. Gillenormand.

\- Chez moi ? Mais ton mari…

\- Marius et M. Gillenormand ont exigé que tu t’installes ici. Tes affaires sont là. Je me suis permis de tout faire apporter ici. Dans ta chambre.

\- Ma chambre ? »

Valjean n’en revenait pas. _Sa chambre ?_ Mais qu’est-ce que Javert avait bien pu raconter ? Il préféra ignorer le bonheur qui l’inondait, essayant de refréner la joie. La chute n’allait en être que plus dure.

« Mais qu’a dit le policier… ? »

Un tambourinement délicat l’empêcha de parler. Cosette se leva et vint ouvrir.

Valjean attendait Javert. Il fut surpris par l’homme, massif, qui entra, le sourire toujours aussi suffisant. Cosette était aux anges.

« Vous voilà, monsieur. Nous parlions de la police, justement.

\- Je n’en doute pas, répondit Vidocq, très gentiment.

\- Je vais vous faire apporter du thé.

\- Du café, si vous aviez ?

\- Bien sûr, monsieur. »

Un sourire, un rappel de ne pas trop se fatiguer et Cosette quitta la chambre. Vidocq prit un fauteuil et s’assit au chevet de Valjean.

« Tu as meilleure mine que la dernière fois que je t’ai vu. Une semaine à lutter contre le laudanum, belle performance, Valjean.

\- Pas ce nom, opposa l’ancien forçat.

\- Va falloir t’y faire ! Tiens ! Obtenu de haute lutte. »

Vidocq jeta sur le lit une enveloppe épaisse. Valjean l’ouvrit, fébrile, et une lettre officielle apparut. Une grâce pleine et entière au nom de _Jean Valjean_.

« Mais qu’est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- Je croyais que t’avais appris à lire au bagne !

\- Je sais lire ! Mais pourquoi suis-je gracié ?

\- Disons que ton acte de bravoure lors de l’affaire de l’ogre de la Huchette a joué en ta faveur. Sauver une môme ! Sauver un de mes agents ! Tu as fait de la belle ouvrage Valjean.

\- Comment va Javert ? »

Il n’avait pas pu s’en empêcher. Il devait savoir.

« Aucune idée. Je n’ai pas vu le rabouin depuis des jours.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Il est sur une affaire de contrebande. Parti dans la région de Marseille. Sous les ordres de Coco-Lacour. J'espère que la tante saura y faire avec lui.

\- La tante ?

\- Mon adjoint est un pédéraste. Je n'aime pas ça mais il faut avouer qu'il est efficace le bougre alors on oublie avec qui il couche.

\- Et Javert est parti comme ça ?

\- Il va bien grâce à toi. Je me suis battu pour que tu aies ta grâce. On l'a enfin accordée au regard de ton travail au sein de la Sûreté. Tu es libre. »

Ces mots faisaient tourner la tête de Valjean, à la recherche de son souffle. Vidocq s'approcha et le soutint, l'aidant à se recoucher.

« T'es si fragile Le-Cric ? »

Vidocq se releva lorsqu'il fut certain que Valjean se remettait de ses émotions. Il se sentait tellement fatigué, le chef de la Sûreté, le Mec. On voulait se débarrasser de lui. Gisquet, ce coquin qui trafiquait sur les ventes de fusils, voulait opérer une fusion entre la police municipale et la police de Sûreté. Un prétexte ! On avait été tellement certain du refus éhonté de Vidocq de courber l’échine devant une autre autorité que la sienne. Et Vidocq avait refusé en effet et brandi la menace de sa démission. On ne fit plus la fine bouche. On lui cherchait des crosses, on voulait de nouveau fermer la Sûreté. L’affaire de la Huchette était un semi-échec, une victoire à la Pyrrhus. Utiliser des enfants n’avait pas plu à tout le monde, les hypocrites ! On attendait de lui sa fameuse lettre de démission. Vidocq était ferré. Il savait que ce n’était qu’une question de jours.

« Comment s’est finie l’arrestation ?, demanda Valjean avec impatience.

\- Après ta blessure, Javert a tiré en l’air pour appeler la police puis il s’est jeté sur l’ogre. Roussin a du retenir notre rabouin sinon il l’aurait massacré sur place. Puis Javert a utilisé le fiacre pour t'emporter loin des cognes. Subtilisation de preuves. La Rousse n'y a vu que du feu. »

Nouveau silence, Vidocq souriait, amusé, comme un gamin ayant fait une sale blague à un copain, Valjean attendait la suite.

« Leroux est arrivé après la bataille comme toujours et fut surpris de voir notre ogre, inconscient et menotté avec le seul Roussin à ses côtés. Puis en cellule l’ogre. La gosse est retournée chez les gitans, après un petit interrogatoire de pacotille.

\- Et le gamin aveugle ?

\- Quel gamin aveugle ?

\- Personne ne s'est occupé de lui ? »

Valjean s'échauffait et Vidocq ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi parlait le vieux forçat.

« Je sais foutrement pas ce que tu m’ergotes Le-Cric. Bon, pour terminer notre affaire. Toi, tu es parti rue des Filles-du-Calvaire. C’est la dernière chose que Javert voulait faire ce soir-là. Il ne voulait pas qu’un carabin un peu trop curieux découvre tes cicatrices.

\- Mais alors c'est bien Javert qui m’a ramené ici ?

\- Oui, monsieur le maire. Je ne suis arrivé chez ta baronne de fille qu’une heure après lui. Le rabouin était déjà parti, il n'est même pas entré dans la maison. Il n’a vu que la bonne. Je n'ai pas très bien saisi pourquoi mais je crois qu'il était blessé lui aussi. Pour ne pas changer. Enfin, le médecin était encore là et j’ai pu parler à ton gendre. Apaiser les esprits.

\- Je suis toujours un forçat évadé… Je dois quitter cette maison…

\- Après que j’ai raconté l’histoire de Jean Valjean et de M. Madeleine à ton gendre ? Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester dans ton pieu. Pense à ta grâce, cela te remontera. »

Un fin sourire, un peu suffisant. Valjean songeait à la Sûreté, à Javert et ne put s’empêcher de parler :

« Javert a mérité de se faire casser la gueule, j'étais moi-même à deux doigts de le faire cette nuit-là, avoua froidement l’ancien forçat.

\- Tiens donc !? Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Utiliser un enfant ! Je n’aurais jamais cru cela de lui. Et si l’enfant avait été tué ? »

Valjean était toujours en colère contre Javert. Maudit soit l’homme et son insensibilité !

« Javert ne sait rien de rien ! Il ne comprend pas ce que c’est de perdre un être cher ! »

Vidocq regardait Jean Valjean avec tristesse. Cela surprit l’ancien forçat.

« Quoi ?

\- Javert a été marié tu sais. »

Ce fut une révélation pour Valjean. Il en tomba des nues.

« Marié ? Mais quand ?

\- Cela remonte à six ans, ou cinq. Je n’ai pas tenu le compte des jours.

\- Et aujourd’hui ?

\- Sa femme est morte après deux ans de mariage à peine.

\- Seigneur !

\- En compagnie de leur fils.

\- Son fils ? Mais comment sont-ils morts ?

\- Assassinés. »

Un silence lourd s’installa. On entendait la voix de Cosette discuter avec Marius dans l’escalier.

« Je l’ignorais, » murmura Valjean.

_« Ou plutôt je croyais que c’était un mensonge, »_ poursuivit Valjean _in petto_. Javert a eu un mômignard assassiné, suriné. Le policier n’avait pas menti, il avait simplement énoncé une vérité en sachant que personne ne le croirait.

« Il ne vit que pour son métier maintenant. Avant il était téméraire, aujourd’hui il est imprudent. Certains diraient suicidaire. Je fais partie de ceux-là. Son coup de bluff Maison Gorbeau était une absurdité. Et si l’arme n’avait pas raté ?

\- Je l’ignorais, répéta Valjean.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il se soit porté volontaire pour aller aux barricades. Il espérait y mourir.

\- Volontaire ? Je croyais que tous les policiers devaient y participer.

\- Non ! Dieu merci ! Seuls les volontaires sont envoyés sur le front. Javert s'est porté volontaire pour aller à la barricade de Saint-Merry. Je lui en ai collé une quand je l'ai appris. Avec sa gueule de gitan et ses côtelettes, comment il espérait s'en sortir indemne ?

\- Il est venu de son plein gré...

\- Pour se faire tuer dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Dignement. Et il a fallu que tu le sauves ! Je comprends la Seine en fait. Il ne lui restait plus que cela. »

Vidocq s'était levé et arpentait la chambre de Valjean, la meublant de sa présence formidable.

« Et il a aussi raté son suicide. Javert doit se croire maudit ! Maintenant, tu comprends pourquoi il utilise rarement son feu ? Il l'utilise lorsqu'il doit sauver des collègues, protéger quelqu'un mais s'il s'agit de lui et de sa propre vie. _Baste_ ! C'est sans importance ! Et tu l'as _encore_ sauvé cette nuit-là ! »

Vidocq se mit à rire mais ce n'était pas joyeux.

« Dés le lendemain, Javert me demandait de l'envoyer à Marseille le temps de chasser le contrebandier. Il veut s'éloigner de Paris quelques temps. Ce ne sera pas la première fois. Mais j'ai Coco-Lacour qui va le surveiller. »

Puis Vidocq perdit son sourire et devint dur et mauvais.

« Quant à utiliser l’enfant, ce n’est pas une idée de Javert, mais un ordre venu d’en haut.

\- Venu de qui ?

\- De moi, Valjean ! J’ai offert de la thune aux gitans pour l’utilisation d’un de leurs mômes. Une femme a accepté, elle connaissait déjà Javert. Pourquoi crois-tu que Javert s’est permis de s’oublier dans mon bureau ? Si obéissant qu’il est, le vieux chien a encore de la gueule. La seule concession qu’il m’a arrachée fut que la gosse n’aille pas jusqu’au bout de la route. Si cela n’avait tenu qu’à moi, on aurait suivi le gonze jusqu’au bout du voyage. Histoire d’avoir un flagrant délit. Et de trouver les complices, si complices il y avait.

\- Tu es un salopard, Vidocq.

\- Je sais Le-Cric mais les affaires sont les affaires ! Et tu vois ? Ça paye ! L'ogre est sous les verrous, on a retrouvé les cochers qui l'ont transporté dans Paris, on sait qu'il n'y a pas de complices. De la belle ouvrage je te l'ai dit ! »

Les voix se rapprochaient et la porte s’ouvrit, arrêtant la conversation à la grande joie de Valjean. Cosette et Marius entrèrent, la baronne portait un plateau couvert de tasses et de petits gâteaux. Vidocq se précipita à son aide, jouant les amis intentionnés.

« Merci, madame la baronne.

\- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Cosette.

\- Je n’oserais madame mais c’est très gentil de le proposer.

\- Tout va bien, monsieur Vidocq ?, demanda Marius, la voix un peu angoissée.

\- Tout va pour le mieux. La lettre est arrivée, tout est réglé. »

Un soupir de soulagement et Marius s’assit sur une chaise. Tellement rassuré. Le père de sa femme, ce forçat nommé Jean Valjean n’était plus recherché et sa fortune était bien la sienne. M. Valjean n’avait été qu’un simple voleur de pain et M. Madeleine n’avait été que l’un de ses alias. Le maire de la ville de Montreuil-sur-Mer. Voilà ce que le fameux chef de la Sûreté, Eugène-François Vidocq avait raconté à Marius de Pontmercy. Valjean était sous sa protection, libre et gracié. Dieu en soit remercié !

Marius était si content ! M. Fauchelevent avait été un si brave homme et Cosette avait vécu ces derniers mois sans son père dans une si triste mélancolie. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Il ne restait qu’une ombre à ce tableau idyllique, une ombre dont Marius de Pontmercy ne pouvait pas parler sans risquer lui-même d’être arrêté. La mort de l’inspecteur Javert à la barricade. N’avait-il pas vu M. Fauchelevent entraîner l’espion entravé par la martingale dans une ruelle pour froidement l’assassiner ? Jean Valjean était un simple voleur, très bien, mais aux yeux de Marius, il restait encore un meurtrier.

Mais pour l’acte de bravoure de son beau-père ayant risqué sa vie pour sauver un enfant, pour le bien-être de sa femme, pour un vieil homme gracié au déclin de sa vie, Marius de Pontmercy accepta de fermer les yeux et de pardonner. Que personne jamais n’en fasse mention ! Même si cela signifiait trahir la mémoire de ce policier courageux qu'était l’inspecteur Javert.

 

Cosette ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais en bonne fille et en bonne épouse, elle se tut. Il y a une semaine, son père s’appelait M. Jean et n’était plus son père, aujourd’hui, M. Jean était redevenu son père et on acceptait sa présence dans ces lieux. Cosette sentait que beaucoup de choses lui échappaient et elle se promit d’user de toutes les ruses féminines pour les soutirer à son mari et à son père.

Puis le chef de la Sûreté, M. Vidocq, un homme si impressionnant, but son café et tint une conversation insignifiante. Le temps, le froid qui s'installait, novembre qui se faisait si pluvieux... Un véritable homme du monde, pensa Valjean, déconcerté par ce forçat, évadé comme lui, rattrapé comme lui et devenu un homme si important aujourd'hui. Et en même temps, un salopard doublé d’un arriviste prêt à tout pour réussir. Un bon policier. Un scélérat. Une énigme. Puis Vidocq se leva et fit ses salutations.

Cosette, toujours polie, demanda au policier quand il reviendrait rendre visite à son père. Vidocq sourit et lança, amusé :

« Je le considérerais, madame la baronne. »

 

Puis Valjean se retrouva seul avec ses pensées. Malgré la présence de Marius et surtout de Cosette, malgré l'amour inconditionnel de sa fille et ses soins empressés, Valjean ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à l'inspecteur Javert.

Un de ses dossiers étaient clos... Ne restait que Patron-Minette...


	19. MALADRESSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chamboulement dans la Sûreté, chamboulement dans la vie de Valjean... Et Javert dans tout cela ?

Les jours passèrent. Valjean se sentit mieux chaque jour. Il n'avait jamais reçu de blessures aussi graves. Même à Toulon. Le médecin, grassement payé par le baron de Pontmercy et dûment chapitré par le chef de la Sûreté, n'avait rien dit des cicatrices. De la marque au fer rouge. Il soignait, le visage impassible, un ancien forçat, mais aussi un homme courageux qui avait sauvé un agent de la Sûreté et une petite fille. Cela méritait une compensation et l'argent contribuait à obtenir le silence.

Donc, Valjean était bien soigné, étroitement surveillé et se remettait doucement.

Vidocq ne vint plus le voir mais un homme devint un visiteur régulier. Roussin !

La première fois, Valjean observa avec surprise et joie l'arrivée de l'agent de la Sûreté.

« Alors Le-Cric, comment tu vas ?, demanda Roussin avec une telle chaleur dans la voix que cela fit rayonner de plaisir Valjean.

\- Bien mieux. Merci Roussin.

\- Alors tu as ta grâce il paraît ?

\- En effet.

\- C'est quoi ton bague alors ?

\- Jean Valjean.

\- Joli ! Cela te va mieux que Le-Cric. Moi, c'est Louis-Marie Delchamps. On m'appelle Roussin rapport à mes cheveux. Je m'y suis habitué, c'est devenu mon nom de guerre.

\- Je préfère Valjean pour ma part.

\- Alors je vais t'appeler Valjean. »

Et la conversation porta très vite sur la Sûreté. Valjean fut surpris d’apprendre la démission de Vidocq. A cause de _« l’état maladif de sa femme »_. Cela fit rire Roussin qui lança :

« Quand on connaît la Fleuride-Albertine, on voit à quel point Vidocq s’est foutu de leurs gueules.

\- Son épouse ?

\- Sa troisième épouse. Le Mec est un Lovelace. »

Ce terme bien choisi fit rire les deux hommes. Vidocq n’avait pas été arrêté par le bagne, il avait vécu une vie, il s'était marié, il avait aimé… Valjean n’avait cessé de se cacher et de se faire oublier, ratant ainsi toute sa vie. Cela laissa un goût amer dans la bouche de Valjean, pire que le laudanum.

« Et toi ?, reprit le forçat nouvellement gracié.

\- Allard a pris la tête de la brigade de la Sûreté, il va y avoir de l’épuration dans les troupes. Surtout avec son second, l’inspecteur Canler. La préfecture nous a informé que _« tout agent déjà atteint par un jugement quelconque sera renvoyé automatiquement »._

\- Que devient Vidocq ? Et toi ? Que deviens-tu ?

\- Vidocq s’est installé au numéro 12 de la rue Cloche-Perche, près de la rue Saint-Antoine. Il a créé un Bureau de renseignement pour le commerce.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

\- J’en sais foutrement rien. Mais le Mec a repris l’essentiel de son équipe. J’en suis ! Il doit vouloir continuer à jouer le cogne mais sans le titre officiel.

\- C’est possible ?

\- J’en sais rien mais avec le Mec, tout est possible ! »

_Oui, tout est possible._

 

Les jours, les semaines passaient. Roussin venait régulièrement et faisait régulièrement le point avec Valjean sur les ragots, les dernières affaires en date, la nouvelle organisation. On n’était plus de la Sûreté mais on était du Bureau. Pour le reste, rien de vraiment changé. Mais les cognes étaient plus durs avec eux aujourd’hui, plus pointilleux. On était plus prudent.

Un jour, Valjean fut surpris d’apprendre qu’un nouveau meurtre d’enfant avait eu lieu.

« Javert est sur l'affaire. Il n'en dort plus. Déjà qu'il était pas commode mais là on dirait un vrai argousin à gueuler sur tout le monde comme un putois.

\- Javert est de retour à Paris ?

\- Cela fait deux semaines, en effet. L'est pas venu te voir ?

\- Non. Il n'est pas venu.

\- Il attend le bon moment peut-être. Mais vu ce que tu lui as dit, je doute qu'il vienne jamais te voir.

\- Ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Tu étais blessé, en train de t'évanouir mais c'était clair.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Tu lui as dit que la Seine avait fait du mauvais travail et que tu voulais qu'il y retourne.

\- Merde ! Mais j'étais inconscient !

\- Peut-être que Javert viendra quand même, qui sait ? »

Une parole de consolation. Roussin avait compris qu'entre les deux se passait une drôle d'histoire d'amitié et de haine. Pas clairs les deux gonzes.

_Le bon moment ?_ Quel bon moment ?

Valjean avait envie de revoir Javert, de discuter avec lui, de s'excuser de ses paroles inconsidérées. Il était inconscient, ou quasiment, c'est la colère qui a parlé pour lui.

« Tu pourras lui demander de venir me voir ?, demanda Valjean, un peu penaud.

\- Sûr Le-Cric. Je vais affronter la bête pour toi. Allez remets-toi vite ! »

Roussin vint régulièrement rendre visite à Jean Valjean, apportant des nouvelles de la brigade et de Javert en particulier.

Javert qui avait épinglé Roussin contre un mur pour lui ordonner d'arrêter de lui parler de Jean Valjean. L'ancien forçat avait eu sa grâce, leur accord était terminé, ils n'étaient plus obligés de se côtoyer. Roussin plaida quand même pour Valjean, insistant sur le fait que Valjean avait sauvé la vie de l'ancien inspecteur et qu'il méritait bien une récompense pour cela. Une visite ce n'était pas la mer à boire !

Javert grogna qu'il avait l'habitude des miracles de _Saint-Jean_ et qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des _visites_.

 

Le corps se remettait bien mais le moral n'allait pas vraiment. Cosette passait du temps avec son père, à lui faire la lecture. Bientôt, Valjean put descendre dans le jardin, passer quelques heures au pâle soleil de janvier, à regarder l’hiver endormir le jardin tout doucement. Tandis que sa fille lui parlait des futures plantations, consciente, la maligne, que l'ancien jardinier du couvent du petit Pic-Pus serait heureux de se charger d'elles.

Maligne...

Mais le cœur n'y était pas.

 


	20. THENARDIER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On rejoint enfin Ia Brick et c'est le retour de Javert dans l'histoire de Jean Valjean...

Les jours continuaient à défiler. Décembre succéda à novembre, puis janvier vint, Valjean pouvait se lever et marcher sans le soutien de Marius et de Cosette. Il avait une canne maintenant, _comme Javert_ , pensa-t-il avec dépit. Chaque jour, il marchait dans le jardin, se réchauffant au froid soleil de janvier et se reposant sur le banc contre le mur de la maison jusqu’à ce que Cosette, inquiète, vienne le ramener au chaud, à l’intérieur de la maison.

Il se sentait devenir vieux tout à coup et songeait à mourir.

Sa fille l'aimait tellement mais le jeune baron était toujours un peu froid envers lui. Valjean le comprenait fort bien, il restait un forçat évadé, même gracié cela restait un homme indigne de toute société. Valjean rêvait de retourner vivre dans sa cabane de la rue Plumet les dernières années de sa vie.

 

Les semaines, les mois passaient… Février, mars, avril, mai, juin… Le temps défilait sur le calendrier. Valjean s’efforçait d’oublier le passé et de vivre le présent. Il restait le plus souvent cloîtré dans sa chambre ou dans le jardin. C’était sa chère fille qui le forçait à sortir se promener avec elle, à faire des courses, à revoir le parc du Luxembourg, essayant de guérir son père de sa soudaine mélancolie. Sa chère Cosette était enceinte et il était tellement heureux à l’idée de devenir grand-père…et tellement malheureux d’être toléré de cette manière frauduleuse dans la maison du baron et de la baronne de Pontmercy.

Puis, à quoi bon se mentir ? Valjean pensait à Javert et se demandait ce qu’il devenait. Le policier avait tellement rempli sa vie en quelques semaines qu’il était encore étourdi de se savoir vivant, libre et gracié. Il ne l’avait pas vu depuis novembre…

Roussin venait toujours rendre visite à Jean Valjean. Les deux anciens forçats devenaient de bons amis et Valjean en était très heureux. Mais Roussin ne savait rien de Javert. On ne voyait plus le rabouin au Bureau. Il était toujours sur des enquêtes, des filatures, des recherches. Vidocq l’utilisait à outrance et Javert s’épuisait à la tâche. Le fameux Henri Viallet, l’homme de la Paimpolaise avait été arrêté en mars pour avoir tenté de dévaliser un joueur à la sortie d’une maison de jeu du Palais-Royal. Puis il avait été encore arrêté pour un vol d’argenterie. Javert tempêtait, on ne l’écoutait pas, il n’arrivait pas à prouver que Viallet et Lacenaire étaient la même personne. Le dessin ne suffisait pas, le témoignage des parents ne suffisait pas, et il ne fallait pas oublier que l’inspecteur était _mort._ Et avec le changement d’état de la Sûreté, l’inspecteur Leroux était moins coopératif, le préfet Gisquet lâchait Vidocq et Javert faisait partie de ses agents maintenant. Il était plus que temps pour Javert de ressusciter s’il voulait mener à bien l’enquête concernant Lacenaire...

 

Et ce furent dans ces journées de juin, si douces et si amères que la situation connut un nouveau chambardement.

Valjean se reposait dans sa chambre, assis dans son fauteuil, fatigué d'avoir fait une petite promenade lorsque Marius entra dans sa chambre. Le visage livide. Valjean se redressa, aussitôt alarmé.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Cosette ?

\- Vous...vous... Vous m'avez sauvé la vie à la barricade !

\- Comment l'avez-vous su ?

\- Cet homme, ce...Thénardier...vient de me l'apprendre... Il m'a envoyé une lettre où il m'avouait être en possession d'un secret concernant mon beau-père. Il est venu ici. Il m’a dit… »

Valjean baissa la tête, atterré, c'était tout ce qu'il avait souhaité éviter à la famille de sa chère Cosette. Il aurait du mourir de faim il y a des mois de cela.

« Que vous a-t-il dit ?

\- Rien de ce que je ne savais déjà. Vous vous appelez Jean Valjean, vous êtes un ancien forçat, vous vous êtes évadé, vous êtes devenu le maire de Montreuil-sur-Mer sous le nom de M. Madeleine. Vous êtes devenu riche grâce à votre usine.

\- Assez, hurla Valjean. Je le sais déjà. Dieu, c'est mon péché.

\- Et puis, il m'a appris d'autres choses vous concernant.

\- Mes péchés sont innombrables. Je prie le Ciel de me pardonner. »

Marius s'était mis à genoux devant Valjean et lui prit les mains. Il fut surpris de sentir à quel point elles tremblaient.

« Il m'a dit que vous aviez tué quelqu'un et que vous l'aviez transporté dans les égouts le soir des barricades. J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de ce policier, l'inspecteur Javert, mais il m'a montré l'article de journal parlant de son suicide. Il m'a montré ensuite un morceau d'étoffe appartenant aux vêtements de ce mort.

\- Pitié, monsieur le baron.

\- Et ce vêtement était le mien. Vous êtes l'homme qui m'a sauvé de la barricade. L'homme que je recherche. L'homme qui m'a ramené à mon grand-père. C'est exact ?

\- Oui, souffla Valjean, la voix pleine de larmes.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit, père ? »

Entendre Marius l’appeler _« père »_ , le voir à genoux devant lui accablaient terriblement Valjean.

« Parce que je suis un misérable. J'étais un voleur, un forçat. Je ne mérite pas de vivre avec vous. Je devrais être mort.

\- Papa ! Comment peux-tu dire cela ? »

D'un même mouvement, les deux hommes se retournèrent et virent Cosette, blanche devant la porte de la chambre de son père qu'elle avait ouverte. Inquiète pour son mari en voyant Marius aussi agité, elle l'avait suivi et avait entendu la conversation. Elle se plaça devant son père et la voix pleine de colère, elle se mit à parler :

« Lorsqu'on m'a dit de t'appeler M. Jean, j'ai obéi car je suis une bonne épouse et une bonne fille, mais je ne supporterais pas qu'on me force à jouer la même comédie une deuxième fois. Me prend-on pour une idiote ? Je sais que tu n'es pas mon père, papa, je sais que tu as un passé à cacher. Je me souviens des Thénardier, j'ai vécu chez eux un Enfer et tu m'as sauvée ! Que tu sois un ancien voleur et un ancien forçat, cela m'indiffère. Je t'aime et je ne veux plus entendre ces mots de ta bouche. Tu as sauvé Marius, tu as sauvé cette enfant de la mort... Tu m'as sauvée moi !

\- Tu m'aimes donc ? Tu me pardonnes ? Et vous aussi Marius ?

\- Nous t'aimons... Nous n'avons rien à te pardonner, murmura Cosette.

\- Alors Dieu est bon et je peux mourir !

\- Je t'interdis de parler de mourir !, » s'exclama Cosette avec véhémence.

 _« Elle t’aime et tu l’aimes. Elle s’en fout de ce que tu es »_ , avait dit Javert et Javert avait raison.

Cosette s'assit aux côtés de Marius et saisit aussi les mains de son père. Valjean pleurait et répétait comme une prière : _« Vous m'avez pardonné, Dieu est bon, Dieu est bon... »_

La scène dura longtemps puis Marius réagit le premier, il avait encore une question à poser :

« Si vous êtes celui qui m’a ramené de la barricade, qui est le deuxième homme qui vous a accompagné ? Vous devez le savoir !

\- C’est Javert.

\- Dieu ! Et il s’est suicidé ensuite !

\- En fait... »

Valjean ne savait pas quoi ajouter. C’était le choix de Javert de se cacher derrière sa mort. Mais il avait commencé et ne pouvait plus s’arrêter, pas en voyant les larmes mouiller les yeux de son gendre...de son fils...

« En fait, Javert est vivant. C’est lui qui m’a ramené cette nuit-là.

\- Dieu soit loué ! Vivant ? Où est-il ?

\- Il travaille pour Vidocq. Mais il est censé être mort.

\- Il se cache ?

\- C’est une histoire tellement compliquée... »

Marius aurait voulu presser Jean Valjean de questions mais Cosette l’en empêcha. Elle chassa Marius de la chambre de son père, lui offrit de la tisane et le fit s’étendre sur le lit. Valjean était tellement fatigué… Tellement vieux…

Et il s’endormit. Un arrière-goût de lait de coquelicot dans la bouche.

_Maligne…_

 

Tout à coup, Valjean se réveilla, la peur au ventre. Il se redressa et se leva de son lit, aussitôt debout, prêt à fuir. Le pas si caractéristique de l’inspecteur Javert se faisait entendre. Les bottes martelant le sol de façon martiale. Il montait l’escalier. Une peur instinctive, stupide et ridicule mais Valjean avait vécu des années dans cette peur. Il se força à se reprendre. Une faiblesse était perceptible dans la marche, la jambe brisée dans la Seine. Valjean n’y croyait toujours pas. Puis Javert frappa et entra dans la pièce sans attendre de réponse.

« Valjean ! Me voilà !, se contenta-t-il de dire.

\- Javert. »

L’ancien forçat ne sut quoi ajouter, il observa le policier. Le même regard arrogant, la même raideur dans la posture. Cependant, Javert était épuisé. Il glissa sa main sur son visage, frottant ses yeux avec vigueur.

« Venez-vous asseoir un instant, offrit Valjean, prévenant.

\- Je ne suis là que parce que votre fille et votre gendre ont insisté pour que je monte vous voir. Voilà, je vous ai vu et vous m’avez vu. Je repars. »

Soudain, le policier sursauta lorsqu’il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Valjean s’était rapproché sans que le policier ne le remarque, Javert était vraiment exténué.

« Je vous prie de m’excuser Javert. Je n’aurai pas du vous dire cela. »

Javert réfléchissait, un peu désappointé tout en s’éloignant de la main de Valjean. Puis il saisit et secoua la tête.

« Ce n’était que la vérité.

\- Non, je vous ai dit que vous ne saviez pas ce que c’est de perdre un être cher. C’était faux et cruel ! »

Javert examina le visage de l’ancien forçat puis il eut un sourire tordu, sans aucune joie.

« Je ne savais pas que Vidocq était une commère. Je lui en toucherais deux mots.

\- Il n’a fait que vous défendre Javert !

\- En dévoilant ma vie privée ! Cela ne regarde que moi !

\- Javert, je... »

Mais le reste de la phrase fut perdu dans les limbes. Javert était parti de la chambre. Avant de claquer la porte, il jeta un _« merci »_ clairement réticent. _Merci de quoi ? Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie !_

Valjean resta gelé quelques minutes puis il se lança à sa poursuite. Javert était déjà dans l’entrée, en train d’écouter avec toute la patience dont il pouvait faire preuve Cosette et Marius de Pontmercy. Cosette aperçut son père et s’écria d’une voix joyeuse ;

« Papa ! Tu tombes bien ! Dis à monsieur l’inspecteur de rester à dîner ce soir. Il a peur de déranger !

\- Ce n’est pas ma place, madame la baronne. Je…

\- C’est absurde ! Vous avez sauvé mon mari ! Vous avez ramené mon père sain et sauf ! _Papa !_

\- Javert, vous êtes le bienvenu ici. »

Le sourire éblouissant qui accueillit ces paroles était démenti par les yeux froids. Ils étaient fixés sur Valjean. _Le bienvenu dans la maison d'une fille dont il a tué la mère ?_ Charmante perspective !

« J’y songerais à mon retour.

\- Vous partez ? »

 _Valjean et sa foutue bienveillance_. Il semblait désolé. Javert se secoua et répondit simplement :

« Je suis muté en Gironde.

\- En Gironde ? Mais pour combien de temps ?

\- Je n’en sais rien. Je suis envoyé à la citadelle de Blaye et de là je pars en Sicile. »

Marius de Pontmercy avait compris, le jeune avocat n’était pas sans être au fait de quelques secrets des antichambres de la justice.

« Vous allez vous charger de la duchesse de Berry ?

\- Je suis un ancien garde-chiourme et un mouchard, monsieur le baron. »

Une vie de secret. Un forçat et un garde-chiourme. Un voleur et un mouchard. Chacun se troubla et Javert eut son rire sans joie, juste un souffle. Il replaça son chapeau sur la tête.

« Bien, je vous souhaite une longue vie.

\- Attendez, inspecteur, » opposa Marius de Pontmercy, gêné.

Cette fois l’agacement fut visible, Javert en avait soupé de leur insistance.

« Monsieur le baron. Vous êtes venu me débusquer dans mon bureau de la rue Cloche-Perce. Je comprends votre empressement à vouloir m’offrir une tasse de thé. Voilà c’est fait. C’est votre beau-père qui vous a sauvé et m’a sauvé de cette barricade, je n’ai fait que prêter un véhicule. Vous m’avez remercié. C’est fait. Laissez-moi partir maintenant, je dois préparer mes malles pour mon départ.

\- Vous n'avez pas que prêté un véhicule, vous auriez pu me dénoncer !, » opposa Marius, désespéré de le retenir.

Javert avait furieusement envie de quitter la maison en claquant la porte, disparaître à jamais de la vie de ces gens, il ne se sentait pas à sa place et ses doigts tremblaient toujours du désir de les prendre tous au collet. De les présenter à la justice. Respecter la loi, rétablir l'ordre, revenir à la situation d'il y avait un an. Intégrité, honorabilité, incorruptibilité. L'eau de la Seine était tellement amère...

« Javert, ne pouvez-vous pas reculer votre voyage de quelques jours ? »

Valjean s’était ressaisi suffisamment pour oser reprendre la conversation. Il ne devait pas comprendre le combat intérieur que vivait le policier. Javert secoua la tête, contrarié.

« Nous nous sommes déjà tout dit. Je ne vois rien de plus à dire.

\- Il y a tellement de choses encore…

\- Alors conservez-les pour mon retour. 

\- J’ai besoin de vous, inspecteur !, avoua enfin Marius. Venez dans mon bureau, je vous prie. Cosette, retourne dans ton boudoir. Père, si vous vouliez bien nous suivre.

\- Qu’y a-t-il Marius ?, demanda Cosette, légèrement inquiète. 

\- Rien ma chérie. Je dois rendre ses pistolets au bon inspecteur.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse. Je vais préparer du café. »

Cosette disparut, tout sourire, un joli rayon de soleil. Javert n’était plus si pressé de partir tout à coup, il avait aussitôt repéré le mensonge et se demandait ce que ce révolutionnaire raté allait bien pouvoir lui demander.

« Mes pistolets ? Vous ne les avez pas vendus ?

\- Je les avais à la barricade. »

Une grimace explicite. L’idée que ses propres pistolets avaient servi à tirer sur l’armée lui déplut énormément. Néanmoins Javert suivit le baron et l’ancien forçat dans une pièce simplement décorée. Un bureau fonctionnel avec des rayonnages de livres bien remplis. Le mouchard sourit en retrouvant certains titres interdits par la censure. Le jeune avocat était tellement imprudent.

Javert se sentait soulagé en fait, ce n’était pas pour le remercier qu’on l’avait fait venir, pas seulement en tout cas, on avait besoin de lui. C’était déjà plus acceptable. Le policier se plaça au centre de la pièce, prenant instinctivement la posture du garde-à-vous. Valjean ne put s’empêcher de sourire, _l’inspecteur Javert._

« Alors ?

\- J’ai reçu cette lettre aujourd’hui. »

Marius fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et tendit un courrier dans un lamentable état à l’inspecteur. Tellement froissé d’avoir été lu et relu. Javert vint le chercher et le parcourut avec curiosité. Puis stupeur. Puis colère.

« Il est venu ?

\- Cet après midi, en effet.

\- Il vous a raconté l’histoire de votre beau-père ?

\- Il m’a permis de remplir les blancs, de savoir que mon beau-père n’est pas un assassin et que je lui dois la vie. Que vous vous étiez suicidé le soir des barricades. »

Un léger reproche était perceptible dans la voix du jeune homme mais l'inspecteur ne releva pas.

« Vous l’avez payé ?

\- Je lui ai donné de l’argent et lui ai conseillé de prendre le bateau pour l’Amérique.

\- Donc de partir à Nantes...

\- Je l’ignore. »

Javert se mit à faire les cent pas. Forçant à nouveau la jambe.

« Nantes. Diable ! Nantes. Ou alors le Havre ? C’est le plus simple si ce grinche désire s’installer en Amérique. Mais Nantes est plus facilement desservi. » 

Marius et Valjean se taisaient, respectant les réflexions du policier. Puis Javert sembla se souvenir d’eux tout à coup et cessa de s’agiter ainsi.

« Et pourquoi avez-vous besoin de mon aide, monsieur le baron ? Le chantage a réussi, vous l’avez payé. Souhaitez-vous récupérer votre argent ?

\- Non. Je voudrais être sûr qu’il soit bien parti, qu’il ne risque pas de revenir causer du tort à ma famille.

\- Vous voulez que je l’arrête ?

\- Non… Juste être sûr de son départ. »

Le policier était troublé, à son tour. Il ne comprenait pas ce que désirait le baron.

« Le meilleur moyen d’être en paix, c’est d’arrêter ce Thénardier et de le mettre au prison pour des années.

\- Il...il a sauvé mon père à Waterloo. Mon père m’a demandé de le retrouver et de l’aider.

\- Sauvé votre père ?

\- Le baron Georges de Pontmercy. Il était colonel dans l’armée de Napoléon et officier de la légion d’honneur. Il était gravement blessé et sans l’aide du sergent Thénardier, il serait mort sur le champ de bataille ou fait prisonnier par les Anglais. »

Marius de Pontmercy parlait avec chaleur de son père, les yeux brillants de fierté. Javert secoua la tête :

« Je connais bien Thénardier, monsieur le baron. Je doute qu’il ait sauvé votre père ou qui que ce soit d’autre dans sa vie. Par contre, mes recherches sur lui m’ont révélé qu’il a joué un rôle comme détrousseur de cadavres dans l’armée.

\- Comment avez-vous découvert cela ? »

Javert était un bon policier, il tenait ses dossiers les plus complets possibles. Et Patron-Minette était sa dernière affaire à régler.

« Des témoignages d’anciens soldats échoués dans mes geôles ou rencontrés lors d’enquêtes. On se souvient de Waterloo, on se souvient du sergent Thénardier…

\- Aurait-il trompé mon père ?

\- Ce serait plaisant qu’après avoir berné le père, Thénardier essaye de berner le fils.

\- Vous me troublez, inspecteur, par vos révélations. Mais il n’empêche, j’ai promis.

\- Vous, peut-être, mais pas moi, rétorqua l’inspecteur Javert, avec un sourire de loup. Et j’ai quelques griefs à opposer à Thénardier. Quand on s’acoquine avec Patron-Minette, on ne peut pas espérer la clémence. N’est-ce-pas, _monsieur l’étudiant_  ? Pourquoi d’ailleurs avez-vous quitté si précipitamment la Maison Gorbeau ? Vous ne risquiez rien de ma part.

\- La Maison Gorbeau ?, répéta Valjean avec surprise.

\- Notre jeune baron est venu me demander de l’aide pour serrer Patron-Minette une fois. Et sauver un vieil homme d’une tentative d’escarpe. Je n’ai jamais compris pourquoi vous n’avez pas tiré d’ailleurs ? Mes coups-de-poing devaient vous servir à cela !

\- J’ai entendu le nom Thénardier, j’ai pensé à mon père… J’ai… Vos pistolets ! »

Marius, fébrilement, se mit à fouiller dans les tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit une fine boite de bois. Il vint l’apporter à Javert qui l’ouvrit et glissa sans cérémonie les armes dans les poches de son carrick.

« Si je me suis enfui… C’est que j’avais peur d’être arrêté moi aussi comme complice.

\- Pourquoi diable vous aurai-je arrêté comme complice ? Quelle vision vous avez de la police !

\- J’ai eu peur, monsieur. Je suis désolé.

\- Vous étiez jeune. J’espère que vous avez davantage confiance dans la police aujourd’hui, _monsieur l’avocat._

\- Oui, inspecteur. Je travaille souvent avec des policiers aujourd’hui, sourit Marius, embarrassé.

\- Bien... »

Valjean avait eu le temps de faire le lien. Il savait maintenant qui avait prévenu les policiers de venir ce soir-là. Quelle étrange coïncidence !

« Et le vieil homme ?, » demanda Valjean avec une pointe d’humour.

Marius savait, lui, qui était victime de ce guet-apens, il savait que c’était le père de Cosette, l’homme qu’il appelait _M. Leblanc_ , son beau-père, mais il n’avait jamais pensé que la police pouvait ignorer l’identité de la cible. Il se tut en captant le regard appuyé de Valjean, incertain de ce qui allait suivre.

« Il nous a joué la fille de l’air lui aussi, lâcha Javert. Je me suis retrouvé bien stupide devant le préfet, sans mon témoin ni ma victime et mes pistolets partis.

\- Il a du avoir peur de vous.

\- Ridicule ! Nous venions de lui sauver la vie et vue l’odeur de chair grillée, le spectacle avait du commencer. Il devait y avoir d’anciens chauffeurs dans la troupe de Jondrette. Je suis sûr d’avoir laissé s’enfuir le meilleur du lot.

\- De la chair grillée ?, reprit Marius, livide.

\- Vous n’avez pas tout vu par le trou de votre mur ?

\- Je priais et ne voulais plus regarder. Et M. Leblanc n’était pas dans mon champ de vision.

\- M. Leblanc avait peut-être des raisons de vous fuir Javert.

\- Peut-être, admit Javert. De toute façon, je ne le saurais certainement jamais, sauf si Thénardier mange un jour le morceau.

\- Ou si vous retrouvez la victime, inspecteur. Vous m’avez sauvé la vie ce jour-là.

\- Je vous ai...quoi ?

\- Je pensais que vous saviez qui vous avait échappé.

\- Valjean ? C’était vous ? »

Un petit rire. Javert était abasourdi puis il se joignit à Valjean et ricana.

« Je suis impressionné par votre évasion en vous sachant blessé par ces escarpes.

\- Ce ne sont pas eux qui m’ont blessé. Je me suis blessé tout seul, une brûlure avec un tisonnier pour leur montrer que je ne les craignais pas.

\- _Jean-Le-Cric_ … Et que réclamaient-ils ?

\- Cosette et de l’argent.

\- Les salopards. Je ne regrette pas d’avoir suivi mon instinct et non le coup de pistolet de notre étudiant en droit. »

Marius se sentait pâlir sous le regard des deux hommes. Oui, il n’avait pas été fier de sa réaction cette nuit-là, ne pas avoir tiré pour sauver M. Leblanc, c’était plus la honte que la peur qui l’avait fait fuir son logis.

« Dire que je vous tenais. Enfin, ce sont de vieilles histoires. Thénardier est sorti du bois, il a obtenu de l’argent. Je vais essayer de lui mettre la main au collet.

\- Comment allez-vous agir ? »

Le jeune avocat était curieux. Javert haussa les épaules.

« J’ai des contacts dans la marine marchande et le Bureau de Vidocq a un assez bon réseau. Et si la préfecture veut bien me prêter son concours… Surveiller les bateaux de commerce… Thénardier doit voyager tout seul.

\- Il doit avoir sa fille avec lui, Azelma.

\- Correct, elle n’est plus aux Madelonnettes. Je vais pister l'homme. Le plus simple doit être la place des Vosges... »

Javert se tut, réfléchissant à nouveau, puis le policier sembla avoir pris une décision. Il s’inclina avec déférence devant le baron Marius de Pontmercy.

« Bien, je vous renouvelle mes respects, monsieur le baron. Monsieur Valjean. »

Une simple inclinaison du buste pour l’ancien forçat. Il restait encore un vieux fond d’antagonisme.

« Inspecteur, mais…

\- Seule la rapidité pourra nous donner Thénardier. Ne prenez pas la peine de me raccompagner, je connais le chemin. »

Et avant que Javert ne disparaisse, Valjean lui lança :

« Et la citadelle de Blaye ?

\- Elle attendra bien quelques jours. Je rejoindrais la duchesse en Sicile.

\- Javert, voulez-vous de l’aide ?

\- Vous n’êtes plus à la Sûreté. Soyons sérieux. »

Javert se retourna puis, sur une impulsion, il claqua des doigts et lança :

« Le gamin est à l’orphelinat de Saint-Just. »

Cette fois, Javert s’en alla et quitta définitivement la rue des Filles-du-Calvaire.

« De quoi parlait-il ?, demanda Marius de Pontmercy.

\- D’un garçon aveugle... »

Ainsi Javert avait pensé à l’enfant et l’avait sorti de la rue. Une vague de remord et de culpabilité vint saisir Jean Valjean.


	21. POURSUITE DES RÉVÉLATIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sur la piste de l'inspecteur Javert... Intervertissons les rôles !

Il se passa encore tellement d’heures, de jours sans avoir de nouvelles de Javert. Valjean avait l’impression de vivre dans l’attente de l’inspecteur Javert. En fait, comme par le passé, comme cela avait toujours été le cas, sauf qu’avant c’était la peur qui parlait et qu’aujourd’hui, c’était l’inquiétude. Pour Javert. _Qui l’eut cru ?_

Puis un jour, le Mec vint en personne voir Jean Valjean.

Valjean allait tellement mieux, il marchait, portait, travaillait dans le jardin. Doucement. Tailler les quelques arbres fruitiers que possédaient les Pontmercy, tailler les rosiers, semer des fleurs, des légumes… Doucement et lentement. La blessure au couteau était guérie depuis longtemps mais Valjean voulait profiter de chaque instant dans le jardin pour vider son esprit de tous ses soucis.

Ce fut là que Vidocq le retrouva, les mains protégées par des gants de cuir épais et les cisailles prêtes à couper.

« Tiens, bonjour Vidocq.

\- Où est-il ?, » lança Vidocq en guise de salutation.

Valjean sentit un froid lui saisir le cœur.

« Où est qui ?

\- Ne joue pas les Saintes-Nitouches avec moi ! Pas de ça Le-Cric !

\- Je ne sais pas où il est.

\- Je sais qu’il est venu te voir. Il a suivi ton idiot de gendre, ce petit révolutionnaire à la manque. Il m’a demandé l’autorisation de quitter son poste et il est parti.

\- Cela remonte à cinq jours !

\- Où est-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas, » répéta Valjean, désespéré par sa propre réponse. 

Vidocq se fâchait, il était capable de cogner ses subalternes à coup de canne et de les jeter par une fenêtre sans aucun remord. Il essaya de se calmer. Et Jean-Le-Cric n’était pas un petit gabarit.

« Dis-moi ce qu’il s’est passé dans ce cas. Personne ne l’a plus vu depuis cinq jours. Ni ses voisins, ni ses mouchards. Son appartement a été laissé à l’abandon et il n’a pas rejoint son poste de Blaye.

\- Marius de Pontmercy a reçu une lettre... »

Et Valjean raconta le chantage de Thénardier exercé contre Marius et le départ de Javert sur les traces de Jondrette. Vidocq était soucieux.

« Les Amériques, hein ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour Nantes et le Havre.

\- Comment cela ?

\- J’ai fouillé son bureau et j’ai découvert des listes d’horaires de diligence et de bateau. Javert a du choisir Nantes comme destination. Puis il est parti cette nuit-là. 

\- Il nous a dit qu’il avait des contacts dans la marine marchande.

\- Javert a des contacts partout. Merde ! Il faut aller à Nantes ! »

Vidocq ne dit rien de plus et abandonna Valjean mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas mener une deuxième fois, il se précipita sur l’ancien chef de la Sûreté.

« Je viens avec toi.

\- Et de quel droit Le-Cric ? J'ai mes propres agents.

\- Il a une dette à régler et Javert ne fait jamais de dettes.

\- Une dette ? Si Javert te doit de la thune, je peux te rembourser. Il suffit de...

\- Sa vie !

\- Tu as de l'ambition Valjean si tu espères que Javert te rembourse ça ! »

 

Un rapide dialogue avec Cosette et Marius, une explication succincte concernant la disparition de l'inspecteur Javert, une malle vite remplie (une vie de fuite avait appris à Valjean à prévoir toujours l'essentiel) et ce fut le départ de la rue des Filles-du-Calvaire.

Vidocq regardait Valjean avec un peu moins de suffisance que d'habitude. _Se pourrait-il que ce forçat si stupide vaille quelque chose en fait ?_ Puis il retourna rue Cloche-Perche. Un passage dans son bureau personnel et l’ancien chef de la Sûreté réapparut, grimé et méconnaissable. Valjean en fut impressionné. Même la voix était changée lorsque Vidocq lui lança :

« Alors le cave, tu te maquilles aussi ?

\- Je ne sais pas me déguiser.

\- Mais comment t'as fait pour te cacher si longtemps de la Rousse ? Javert est un branque en fait. »

Vidocq se chargea de Valjean. Ils avaient la même carrure solide et massive, les mêmes bras musclés, d'ailleurs une fois correctement transformés, on aurait pu croire voir deux frères. L'aîné était Jean Valjean au regard de sa chevelure blanche.

« Je serais curieux de savoir ce que Fleuride dirait en te voyant, Valjean. »

Un rire tonitruant et le Mec entraîna Valjean à sa suite dans les rues de Paris.

« Mais nous n'allons pas à Nantes ?

\- Je veux d'abord savoir s'il n'a pas fait une mauvaise rencontre, maintenant que je sais Jondrette dans l'affaire.

\- Javert serait mort ?

\- Il n'y a qu'une personne assez renseignée à ce sujet pour nous répondre. »

Valjean rêvait d'interroger Vidocq de façon plus poussée mais on n'interroge pas le Mec s'il n'avait pas envie de parler.

 

« T'as des poils de venir ici le Mec. Surtout que les railles t'ont jeté il me semble. Les ingrats !

\- Je sais, Montparnasse, ce sont des salopards.

\- Mais je crois que je ne connais pas le bague de ton pote.

\- Jean, lança simplement Valjean.

\- Charmant. »

Un regard inquisiteur fixé sur lui, Montparnasse reconnaissait-il l’homme qu’il avait attaqué un jour ? L’homme qui l’avait maîtrisé puis lui avait donné sa bourse accompagnée d’un sermon sur la foi en Dieu et en la justice. L’ancien forçat s'espérait méconnaissable. Montparnasse abandonna Valjean pour se concentrer sur le Mec, bien plus important à ses yeux que son commis.

Valjean était encore sous le coup de la stupeur. Montparnasse, l’homme que suivait Javert, l’homme qui les avait poursuivis à la sortie de la Paimpolaise. Vidocq connaissait Montparnasse. Mais combien de jeux jouait Vidocq ?

« Nous sommes venus demander si quelqu’un n’aurait pas fait une rencontre étrange ces jours-ci.

\- Une rencontre étrange ? Tu parles de quoi ?

\- Un cogne victime d’une escarpe.

\- Un de tes agents ?

\- Un des meilleurs.

\- Je n’ai pas eu vent d’un tel crime de lèse-majesté ! Et qui serait le malheureux raille refroidi ?

\- Javert. »

Montparnasse resta muet de surprise. C’était toujours un jeune homme, magnifique et précieux. Il détonait dans cet estaminet minable où les trois hommes conversaient devant un verre de bière. Valjean le reconnaissait. Le tueur de Patron-Minette se reprit et lança sans sourire :

« La belle blague ! Javert est crevé depuis un an.

\- Donc tu n’as pas rencontré le fantôme de l’inspecteur Javert ?

\- Ni moi, ni un de mes hommes. Mais t’es sérieux le Mec ? Il est vivant ?

\- Encore assez pour vouloir Patron-Minette.

\- M’étonne pas. Mais le Mec, c’est pas moi.

\- Je sais Montparnasse. Tu n’étais pas là _à ce moment-là._

\- Est-ce qu’il le sait, _lui_  ?

\- Il ne sait rien sauf qu’il vous veut.

\- Merde ! C’est pas moi ! C’était Gueulemer ! Même Jondrette n’y est pour rien puisqu’il n’était même pas encore à Paris. Il tenait une sorte d’auberge. C’est une vieille histoire !

\- Un jour, Javert te poissera et tu pourras lui chanter ta chanson. S’il t’en laisse le temps.

\- Où est Gueulemer ?, demanda soudainement Valjean, se souvenant des paroles de Javert. _« Montparnasse est une anguille, il me glisse si facilement entre les doigts. Gueulemer est plus abordable, mais je ne l’ai jamais retrouvé depuis le fiasco de la Maison Gorbeau. Je soupçonne Jondrette de s’en être débarrassé définitivement. »_

\- Aucune idée, le birbe. Gueulemer nous a lâché, c’t’enflure. Si Javert veut se venger, qu’il trouve Gueulemer, je suis même prêt à lui prêter mes surins.

\- Ce n’est pas dans ses habitudes, opposa Valjean.

\- Cela dit, ce que tu m’apprends là, le Mec, n’est pas si étrange que cela en fait. Mes hommes m’ont souvent parlé d’un grand gonze qui se bat dans les rues pour protéger les clochards et les putes… Un dur-à-cuire, qui s’est fait quelques ennemis parmi mes pratiques. Je l’ai vu aussi de loin et j’ai toujours cru… _Quel jobard !_

\- Et personne ne l’a buté ?

\- Non, il est fort et prudent. Mes gonzes auraient été trop jouasses de me ramener sa tronche. »

Donc Javert devait être vivant. A moins que la Seine, jalouse, ait conservé son corps cette fois-ci.

« Et Jondrette ?, lança innocemment Vidocq.

\- Patron-Minette, c’est fini, le Mec. Claquesous est mort, Babet aussi, Gueulemer a disparu et je suis le seul à rester. J’ai mon propre gang, j’ai pris du galon. De toute façon, Jondrette n’était pas notre daron, juste un occasionnel.

\- Je sais, mais Javert tient beaucoup à cet occasionnel-là.

\- Ce fichu cogne est toujours en affe. Merde. Va falloir que je le serre de près. »

Le Mec se leva et fit signe à Valjean de le suivre. Ils devaient donc partir pour Nantes. Montparnasse les imita et lança, un peu alarmé :

« Javert est dangereux. Surtout pour lui. Essaye de lui faire entendre raison, le Mec. Cela va faire du vilain s’il est tué dans le quartier. Et je n’ai rien fait. Bordel de Dieu ! Je ne tue pas les gonzesses et encore moins les mômignards.

\- Je sais, Montparnasse. Je sais. Allez, gardons nos petites affaires tranquilles. »

 

Et Valjean fut à la fois outré et impressionné de suivre Vidocq à-travers les quartiers les plus malfamés de Paris, sur le territoire même de Montparnasse sans risquer une seule fois de se prendre un coup de _surin_ dans le dos.

Les deux hommes prirent le premier fiacre possible. Un passage au Bureau et Vidocq retrouva son apparence normale. Chacun prit sa malle puis ce fut un voyage nocturne et bringuebalant dans la malle-poste pour Nantes.

Ils étaient les seuls à voyager. Le temps était clair et doux. Un mois de juin chaud et agréable. Vidocq n’avait eu qu’à montrer quelques Napoléons dorés pour bénéficier d’un voyage rapide et prioritaire. Maintenant, Valjean contemplait le visage fermé de l’ancien chef de la Sûreté.

Vidocq se taisait, le regard perdu dans la nuit que les lampes à huile de la voiture trouaient avec beaucoup de mal. Le postillon, connaissant très bien son affaire, faisait trotter ses chevaux dans une obscurité profonde.

« Comment est morte l’épouse de Javert ?, demanda tout à coup Valjean.

\- Plaît-il ? », sursauta Vidocq.

Mais le forçat avait bien compris la question. Plus de quarante heures de voyage à tenir, il fallait trouver de quoi les combler. Vidocq accepta de parler.

« Elle a été assassinée, son fils avec elle.

\- Je le sais ! Comment est-ce arrivé ? Où était-il ?

\- Ce fut un malheureux concours de circonstances. C’est lui qui aurait du être tué cette nuit-là !

\- Lui ?

\- Madame Javert ! Je n’ai vu Fanny qu’une paire de fois. Javert veillait sur elle comme un garde-chiourme surveille ses prisonniers. Faut dire qu’elle avait une santé fragile et qu’il était furieusement inquiet. Il la séquestrait dans leur appartement ou quasiment. _L’argousin !_

\- Je l’imagine bien ainsi, » sourit Valjean.

Oui, il l’imaginait bien ainsi, jaloux au possible et possessif comme un tigre.

Vidocq répondit au sourire puis remonta la couverture sur leurs genoux. Il ne faisait pas froid mais l’atmosphère se refroidissait malgré tout.

« Tous les ans, aux Étrennes du Nouvel An, a lieu une réception à la préfecture de police. Une réception à destination des policiers et de leurs épouses. Ce n’est pas quelque chose de luxueux mais cela permet de clore une année. Javert détestait cela mais lorsque la réception eut lieu, le préfet Guy Delavau a insisté pour que tous les policiers viennent avec leurs épouses. Il a spécifiquement remis Javert à sa place en lui rappelant qu’il devait venir _accompagné_.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Javert n’amenait _jamais_ son épouse. Il refusait de l’associer de près ou de loin à sa vie de policier. Mais ce soir-là, les menaces du préfet eurent raison de la prudence de Javert. Seulement… Seulement le diable s’en est mêlé. »

Vidocq se tut. Un silence tomba sur la conversation. Désagréable.

On entendait les sabots battre le sol et les roues de la malle-poste fendre la nuit. Le prochain relais n’était pas loin. Ils auraient le temps de boire un café bien chaud en attendant le changement de chevaux. Puis il faudrait dormir un peu dans la voiture, pour être frais à Nantes.

« J’étais présent à la réception. Normal en tant que chef de la Sûreté et cela me faisait tellement plaisir d’imposer ma présence à tous ces cognes. Tellement jouasse de les voir obligés de serrer la patte à un ancien fagot. Donc j’ai vu. »

Une nouvelle prise de souffle.

« Javert a toujours été dévoué à son travail. Une sale affaire a secoué la préfecture ce soir-là, précisément. Je ne sais plus quoi. Une agression ? Une escarpe ? Un fric-frac ? Mais voilà que Javert devait rester à son poste plus longtemps. Il est venu en pleine réception s’excuser auprès du préfet de son absence et de celle de sa femme. Mais le devoir l’appelait ! »

Vidocq répéta «  _le devoir »_ en riant sans joie.

\- Mais le préfet était un homme vindicatif et curieux. Il a permis à Javert d’arriver en retard mais il a exigé que son épouse vienne seule. Javert a essayé de discuter. Le préfet a simplement ordonné à l’inspecteur de se soumettre. Et Javert s’est soumis… Merde ! Il aurait mieux fait de se rebeller ! Mais il a envoyé un fiacre chercher sa femme et son fils avant de reprendre le travail. Pressé de régler cette affaire. »

Vidocq ferma les yeux se rappelant avec acuité cette soirée, ce moment. Javert n’est plus jamais venu à la réception du préfet et nul ne l’en blâmait aujourd’hui.

« Les heures se sont passées et Javert est enfin arrivé, en grande tenue, sabre au côté. Il était fatigué et le préfet lui a sauté dessus. »

Un souvenir revenait, cuisant. M. Delavau était fâché et il avait beaucoup bu.

_« Alors Javert ! Faut-il que je vous colle un blâme pour vous forcer à obéir ?_

_\- Plaît-il monsieur ?_

_\- Votre femme est-elle si précieuse que vous refusiez ainsi de nous la présenter ?_

_\- Mais j’ai envoyé un fiacre… Elle devrait être là… Elle... »_

_Javert était devenu livide, la colère du préfet commençait à se tempérer._

_« Comment cela ? JAVERT ! »_

_Mais Javert n’écoutait pas. Il quitta la salle en courant et partit de la préfecture. Le préfet désigna deux policiers pour le suivre, à nouveau énervé par la désinvolture de son subalterne. Vidocq voulut suivre le mouvement mais le secrétaire du préfet, M. Chabouillet l’a retenu. Il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi. Donc Vidocq n’avait pas assisté à la suite de l’affaire._

Javert n’en avait jamais parlé. Ce furent les deux policiers qui l’ont accompagné qui ont relaté les choses et diffusé l’histoire dans toute la préfecture. Javert était bien incapable de parler à qui que ce soit de toute façon. Il avait du être ramené chez lui, brisé par une fièvre cérébrale.

Valjean attendait la suite, pressentant une horreur à venir.

« Le fiacre n’arriva jamais à destination. Il a été découvert abandonné dans une rue de Paris, dans un quartier pauvre de la ville. Les chevaux gentiment attachés à une barrière. On n’a pas revu le cocher, par contre on retrouva la femme de Javert et leur fils de quelques mois égorgés à l’intérieur du fiacre.

\- Dieu du Ciel ! Et Javert ?

\- Impassible ! Retour dans l’active dés le lendemain de l’enterrement. C’est toujours un homme dur, amer et imprudent. Aujourd’hui, il pousse la témérité jusqu’à l’extravagance. Il est suicidaire depuis cette époque… Trouver Patron-Minette est devenu une obsession pour lui.

\- Pourquoi Patron-Minette ?

\- Parce qu’une rumeur s’est vite répandue dans la ville que Patron-Minette se glorifiait d’avoir suriné la scie et le mômignard de Javert, même qu’ils regrettaient que le cogne n’ait pas été là dans le fiacre avec eux car ils auraient fait un beau tableau de chasse. Un avertissement pour tous les railles de se mêler de leurs affaires !

\- Mais il n’a rien de précis ?

\- Non, il n’a rien de précis seulement des intuitions et de la rancœur. Comme il a toujours respecté la loi, il ne s’est jamais fait justice lui-même, mais il recherche activement tous les membres existants de Patron-Minette. Encore et toujours. »

Vidocq regarda Valjean et se mit à rire.

« En fait, son obsession pour toi est plus saine. »

Le dossier _Javert_ était vide alors. Il ne contenait qu’un dessin d’une femme et de son enfant. Des souvenirs et de la haine.

Valjean ne trouva rien à dire à toutes ces révélations.

Le silence retomba, encore et les deux hommes se laissèrent dériver vers le sommeil.

 

La nuit fut longue et difficile, entrecoupée d’arrêts provisoires, de cris de postillons, on buvait une tasse de café brûlant en mangeant un morceau de pain avec du fromage en attendant le changement de chevaux. Quarante minutes environ à bâiller le front posé sur ses mains.

« Javert est là-bas depuis quatre jours. Que penses-tu qu’il ait fait ?

\- Son travail de cogne, pardi ! Et il est plutôt bon à cela, n’est-ce-pas _M. Madeleine_  ?

\- Oui, je sais. »

Le voyage était un rêve éveillé, ou plutôt un cauchemar éveillé…

Quarante heures de torture…


	22. LE BARON THENARD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean Valean et Vidocq enquêtent à Nantes, sur les traces de Javert... Ils retrouvent un vieil ami...

Il faisait jour et le soleil était haut lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à Nantes. La ville était assez belle, en pleine croissance avec une architecture en train d’être rénovée. Le commerce atlantique connaissant un important essor, la ville en profitait. M. Madeleine songea à sa chère Montreuil en apercevant les quartiers récents liés aux usines récemment fondées. Une ville portuaire, riche et dynamique. Les remparts et les tours médiévaux donnaient un petit air nostalgique à la jolie ville de Nantes. On en oubliait la _« baignoire nationale »_ et les horreurs de Jean-Baptiste Carrier... On en oubliait le choléra, endémique, et les épidémies régulières, liées à la pauvreté et à la saleté des vieux quartiers... Une ville à deux visages... Il valait mieux naître du bon côté.

Les deux hommes étaient épuisés en arrivant.

Valjean ne songea pas à s’opposer lorsque Vidocq l’entraîna dans le premier hôtel venu, avec l’intention de manger, de se laver, de se changer. C’était vital.

Devant un plat copieux de galettes accompagné de cidre brut, Vidocq se sentit revivre. Il servit Valjean avec entrain.

« Mange Le-Cric ! Je vais commencer mon enquête ! »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Vidocq appela l’aubergiste pour de l’encre et du papier. Un message fut envoyé par porteur et Vidocq attendit la réponse en s’attaquant à un autre plat, cette fois-ci de coquilles Saint-Jacques baignant dans la crème.

Valjean mangeait. Il était aussi un homme robuste et, même si les années lui avaient appris l’abstinence et la retenue, il avait faim et faisait honneur à la cuisine de l’auberge. Même si l’apathie de Vidocq le surprenait. N’aurait-il pas fallu courir après Javert ? Faire le tour des auberges ?

Puis, alors que les deux hommes sirotaient une ultime tasse de café, un policier demanda à les voir. Valjean envia Vidocq pour l’aisance avec laquelle il vivait et acceptait les échanges avec la police. Alors que lui-même se troublait et pâlissait, Vidocq sortait son passeport sans aucune gêne. Son passeport annonçait son statut d’ancien forçat gracié sur décision royale. Comme Valjean.

Le policier fronça les sourcils en examinant les papiers d’identité de ces anciens fagots puis il fut décontenancé en reconnaissant le nom de l’un d’entre eux.

« M. Vidocq ? Le Vidocq de la Sûreté ?

\- C’est lui-même, en effet, sourit Vidocq, tellement heureux d’affecter autant ce simple cogne.

\- Vous avez besoin de notre aide ?

\- Je ne suis plus le chef de la Sûreté mais un de mes agents a du passer vous voir il y a quelques jours.

\- Oui-da. Un dénommé Jacques. Il a prévenu que vous pourriez venir à Nantes pour parler au détenu.

\- Le détenu ?

\- M. Thénardier. Il est en cellule. Si vous voulez bien me suivre ?

\- En fait, j’aurai aimé parler à mon agent.

\- Il est parti hier, monsieur. Il a dit qu’il avait une mission à tenir.

\- Fort bien, soupira Vidocq. Voyons le détenu. »

 

Le détenu était bien ferré. Thénardier n’avait rien perdu de sa superbe, il était juste plus vieux, plus maigre. Le temps avait filé depuis la Maison Gorbeau. L’ancien sergent de l’armée de Napoléon dardait ses yeux petits et méchants sur les deux nouveaux arrivants puis son regard s’éclaira en voyant Jean Valjean.

« Tiens, tiens ! Qui voilà ? Notre ami _le Philanthrope_  ? Si tu veux échapper à Javert, tu ferais bien de te secouer les miches, il était encore là hier soir.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin d’échapper à Javert, je suis un homme gracié.

\- Ton petit baron de gendre s’inquiétait de ton passé, pourtant, Jean Valjean, le forçat. Au fait, comment va _l’Alouette_  ?

\- Comment oses-tu parler d’elle ?, » gronda Valjean.

Un ricanement salua cette menace. Vidocq, plus pragmatique, déclara simplement :

« Comment Javert t’a-t-il trouvé ?

\- Aucune idée mais ce salopard a prévenu les cognes de m’enchaîner le jour et la nuit. J’ai même droit à une garde. En attendant le transfert à Paris.

\- Il a peur que tu ne te donnes de l’air. Tu l’as fait à la Force après l’affaire de la Maison Gorbeau, rappela Vidocq.

\- C’est vrai…

\- Et ta fille ?, demanda Valjean.

\- Azelma ? Elle est partie avec Javert. Le cogne a obéi à tes ordres. »

Puis voyant que personne ne lui répondait, Thénardier se mit à rire.

« Tiens ! On dirait que le chien de Vidocq a pris une initiative ! Cela m’étonne de lui.

\- Et ta fille a accepté de le suivre ?

\- Elle n’a pas eu le choix, le Mec. Elle doit avoir suivi Javert. Ils font un beau couple, le cogne et la vipère. Mais j’espère que Javert tiendra sa promesse.

\- Laquelle ?

\- S’occuper de la petite. Je me suis livré contre ça. Que je sois poissé, c’est dans l’ordre des choses, mais la gosse… Eponine est canée à la barricade, Gavroche a du crever je-ne-sais-où, mes autres mômes ont disparu depuis des lustres. Restait Azelma. C’t’une brave gosse, pas très maligne mais chouette. Le mieux pour elle ce serait que le cogne la fourre dans son pieu, au moins elle finira pas putain sur le ruban. Mais je vois pas Javert la prendre. Il est un peu toqué, le cogne, depuis qu’il est veuf, hein le Mec ?

\- Attention à ce que tu dis Thénardier !, menaça Vidocq.

\- Tu sais que Javert m’a juste collé les poucettes sans me cogner, ni me buter ! Il est devenu doux en vieillissant. Ou alors le fait d’être cané cela aide ! J’ai eu les grelots quand je l’ai vu débarquer dans ma piaule avec son feu pointé sur moi. Un fantôme le Javert ! Il a profité de mon éblouissement pour me poisser. Saloperie de cogne ! Increvable !

\- Il ne souhaite que la justice. Et comme tu as déjà été condamné à rencontrer la Veuve, il ne veut que faire appliquer la sentence. Il est dévoué, l’inspecteur. »

Thénardier cracha sur le sol, dans un souverain mépris. Vidocq se décida à partir, Thénardier l’arrêta en lançant d’une voix goguenarde.

« Il a pas aimé perdre sa femme, le cogne, hein ? Que croit-il que j’ai ressenti en perdant la mienne ? Morte aux Madelonnettes ! Je lui souhaite de vivre avec sa Justice, cela doit bien lui tenir chaud la nuit ! »

Vidocq ne répondit pas, serrant les poings, serrant les dents.

« Pourquoi Nantes et pas Le Havre ?, reprit Valjean.

\- Parce que c’est un port négrier.

\- Mais c’est interdit depuis 1831 !

\- On croirait entendre Javert ! C’est interdit. Comme de bien entendu. »

Thénardier se mit à rire. Il s’était pourtant bien vu négrier, il attendait juste un rafiot pour l’embarquer vers les Amériques et là-bas, il aurait fait dans la vente de nègres… La loi de 1831 ne changeait rien aux besoins des colonies, si ce n’était pas dans les Antilles françaises, il y avait d’autres îles, d’autres lieux… Et Thénardier avait déjà trouvé que le baron Thénard faisait un nom bien convenable pour un vendeur de singes.

 _Et voilà Javert !_ Merde l’homme ! Il n’était pas censé être cané dans la Seine ? Peut-être aurait-il du écouter les élucubrations de Montparnasse ? Mais le gonze était parfois un peu trop près du laudanum. On ne croyait pas tout ce qu’il disait.

 

L’apparition du policier à l’hôtel avait été aussi dramatique que comique.

Thénardier, encore au pieu, avait envoyé Azelma ouvrir la porte dés qu’on avait frappé. Qu’au moins la gosse se rende utile. Ce fut sa première erreur. Azelma n’était pas Eponine, elle n’avait que seize ans et n’a pas reconnu l’inspecteur Javert. Elle l’a laissé entrer dans la chambre. Et Javert a toisé Thénardier avec un sourire magnifique, horrible, rempli de joie.

« Bonjour Jondrette ! Content de te voir ! 

\- Merde ! »

Ce fut la seule chose que réussit à dire Jondrette, il s’était précipité sur sa culbutte pour y prendre son feu mais Javert fut le plus rapide. Il se jeta sur lui, serrant ses doigts sur ses poignets. A les voir lutter ainsi sur le lit, on aurait pu croire une querelle d’amoureux, voire un enlacement. Javert au-dessus de lui, le dominant de toute sa taille, un genou sur le matelas et Jondrette, étendu sous sa stature, torse nu, se tortillant dans l’étreinte du policier.

« Azelma ! Bouge godiche ! Mon feu ! Dans mon pantalon ! ALLEZ ! »

Mais Azelma était livide de peur. Elle n’était pas Eponine. Elle avait vécu dans des taudis, avec son père, après la prison pour femmes, dans la peur éternelle.

« Bouge idiote !

\- La ferme Jondrette ! »

Cette fois, le policier avait parlé et les mots étaient crachés avec colère.

« Tu vas me suivre gentiment au poste, Thénardier, la partie est finie.

\- Dans tes rêves, Javert !

\- Patron-Minette est fini. Je vais me faire le plaisir de te présenter moi-même à la Veuve. Ou alors... »

Puis le criminel eut peur. Peur en voyant le regard fou de Javert. Le policier perdait pied. Et Jondrette reconnut ce regard, Montparnasse avait le même. Juste avant de suriner un cave.

« J’y suis pour rien, Javert. Tu le sais ! Hein ? J’étais pas à Paris ! Merde ! C’est Gueulemer ! Javert ! »

Le policier ne l’entendait pas, ne le voyait pas. Il devait être perdu dans les souvenirs d’un fiacre… Un fiacre perdu dans la neige…

« JAVERT !, hurla Jondrette, fou de panique.

\- Quoi ?, » répondit l’inspecteur en se reprenant.

Puis l’incongruité de la scène dut toucher Javert, il se redressa, gardant une main de fer sur Jondrette et sortit ses poucettes de sa poche. En un tour de main, il menotta Thénardier puis quitta le lit. Il sortit ensuite son pistolet et tranquillement il visa Jondrette.

« Maintenant la police. Je connais Nantes. Une petite promenade sur les quais. Tu auras le temps de réfléchir à ta déposition. Et si tu tentes un seul geste pour m'échapper, je vais te montrer comment on utilise un feu et crois-moi, je ne vais pas te rater, moi.

\- Et ma fille ? »

Un regard méprisant sur la gamine. Toujours immobile, blanche de peur, elle tremblait. Elle devait se souvenir de la prison, des Madelonnettes, de sa mère morte, de sa sœur morte… Elle avait aussi ses démons à combattre.

_Javert et la Seine, Marius Pontmercy et la barricade, Azelma et la prison… Et Valjean ? Valjean devait rêver de Toulon..._

L’ancien inspecteur se serait contenté de serrer la fille aussi. Tel père, telle fille ! On envoyait aussi les femmes à la guillotine. Mais parfois il était bon de se rappeler que l’inspecteur s’était noyé dans la Seine il y avait un an.

« Je ne sais pas, Jondrette, fit Javert doucement. Qu’en penses-tu ? »

Javert acceptant de discuter, c’était du jamais vu ! Il fallut quelques instants à Thénardier pour saisir sa chance.

« C’est qu’une gosse. Pas une pute, ni une guinche. Juste faire le pet de temps en temps.

\- Donc tu proposes ?

\- Tu la prends avec toi, tu la ramènes à Paris, tu lui sauves la mise.

\- Et en échange ? »

Azelma réagissait enfin, quittant son immobilité de statue de sel, elle regardait les deux hommes discuter d’elle et de son avenir avec désinvolture. Elle s’approchait de Javert, les yeux agrandis par l’horreur.

« Je me laisse arrêter. »

Javert rit, sincèrement amusé.

« Comme si tu avais le choix !

\- Je te donne Gueulemer. »

Le rire s’éteignit. Le fiacre revenait…

« Gueulemer… Je pensais que tu l’avais suriné après l’évasion de la Force.

\- Non, Gueulemer est une brute idiote mais qui a son utilité.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Son nom est Pierre Tourneur. Il vivait à Montmartre il y a quelques mois. Aujourd’hui, je ne sais pas.

\- Pierre Tourneur… »

Javert baissa la voix, répétant doucement _Pierre Tourneur_ …

Ainsi un de ses cauchemars avait un nom…

« Javert ! 

- Javert !!

- JAVERT !!! 

\- Quoi Jondrette ?, » grogna le policier, revenu une fois de plus des limbes de son esprit.

Voir l’inspecteur Javert n’était déjà pas un plaisir mais le voir avec ce regard fixe était effrayant...et Dieu sait si Thénardier avait été confronté à des choses effrayantes dans sa vie.

« Tu me laisses m’habiller avant de m’emmener chez les cognes ? »

Un sourire, un peu d’amusement, Javert eut tellement envie de lui refuser ce privilège mais il n’était pas cruel. Il lui jeta son pantalon, une fois les poches et les coutures bien vérifiées et vidées, puis sa chemise, puis il lui retira les menottes et permit à sa fille de l’aider.

Une fois vêtu, Jondrette, à nouveau bien entravé, s’apprêta à suivre Javert jusqu’au poste de police.

Un dernier regard sur Azelma. La fille devait rester à attendre le retour du policier puis elle devait partir avec lui, rentrer à Paris, obéir à Javert. A sa place, Eponine se serait enfuie, à sa place Gavroche aurait ri à en perdre haleine, à sa place… Azelma n’était pas comme Ponine, ni comme Gav’… Mais c’était sa fille, son dernier enfant, pas que Thénardier ait détesté ses enfants. Quand il avait son auberge, ses filles ne manquaient de rien, les mignonnettes, avec leur robe rose et leur bonnet. Elles l’appelaient _« papa »_ et il y avait toujours un sourire réjoui qui naissait sur les lèvres de sa femme. Et il y avait l’Alouette… Il n’aimait pas Cosette, la petite pouilleuse, mais elle était là et chantait joliment en passant le balai et il appréciait de l’entendre. Qu’est-ce qui avait dérapé à un moment ? Qu’est-ce qui avait fait disparaître cette vie ?

Maintenant Azelma était une grande fille, maigre et noiraude, les yeux toujours effrayés.

Peut-être y était-il pour quelque chose ?

Et M. Thénardier disparut de la vie de sa fille...

Avant d’attendre de disparaître de cette vie…

Sur le chemin, Javert se tourna vers Thénardier et lui lança, tout à coup menaçant :

« Tu tiendras ta gueule sur Gueulemer. Sinon, je te jure que tu préféreras rencontrer la Veuve que moi. Il est sûr que le Mec ou un de ses gonzes va venir t’interroger.

\- On s’inquiète pour toi le cogne ?, demanda la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme de Thénardier.

\- Il me reste Gueulemer… Un dossier à clore. »

Et le sourire de Javert fut éblouissant, dévoilant ses dents, tellement heureux de vivre tout à coup mais les yeux restaient vides et froids. Déjà morts en fait. Thénardier baissa la tête et acquiesça, il se tairait sur Gueulemer...

 

Thénardier raconta cela d’une voix terne à Vidocq et à Valjean. Et soudain, Thénardier eut envie d’étrangler le vieux forçat, l’homme de Montfermeil. Tout était de sa faute après tout ! La descente aux Enfers avait débuté lorsque le gentil grand-père était venue chercher sa petite-fille chérie et que tout le village avait compris que la gamine avait été vendue. Plus de clients, plus de recettes, la faillite et la faim.

Valjean devait lire sa haine dans les yeux du sergent de Waterloo.

Il l’avait déjà vue dans la Maison Gorbeau. Le vieux drôle et son tisonnier ! Thénardier regretta de ne pas le lui avoir enfoncé dans la gorge. Au diable l’argent et l’Alouette. Il aurait eu la vengeance.

D’ailleurs, il se demanda comment Javert ne les avait pu tous tués Maison Gorbeau ? Sachant que l’un d’eux avait assassiné sa femme et son fils. La justice ! Thénardier baissa la tête et ricana tout bas. Il en avait soupé de les voir tous les deux. Il n’avait plus rien à avouer. Le reste se passera entre lui et la Veuve.

« Thénardier, souffla tout à coup la voix douce de Jean Valjean.

\- Qu’est-ce tu veux ?

\- Je vais m’occuper d’Azelma. Elle n’ira pas en prison, je te le jure.

\- Parole de forçat ?

\- Parole de Jean Valjean.

\- Quelle est la différence ? Allez décarre Valjean, j’en ai assez de voir vos gueules. »

Le silence revint dans la cellule...seulement brisé par le bruit des pas du policier revenu le surveiller… Thénardier put reprendre la conversation avec les fantômes de son esprit. _« Oui, ma douce. Les rognons du chat et la vessie de génisse, c’est excellent fourrés dans une saucisse. Ils n’y verront que du feu. Les pauvres caves. »_. Le cabaretier, le maître de la maison…

 

Ils allèrent à l’auberge où avait logé Thénardier. L’homme avait lâché l’adresse et de toute façon Javert avait rempli un procès-verbal pour l’arrestation. Parfois, l’ancien inspecteur se permettait de ressusciter le temps d’une enquête avant de disparaître dans les limbes. Et Paris était si loin. On préféra se charger du criminel en fuite que de questionner un honnête inspecteur de la police parisienne. Mais là, Thénardier avait du mentir et Javert se tromper. Ce n’était pas possible que ce soit là.

Car c’était un bel hôtel situé dans un beau quartier, un « hôtel garni » nommé Hôtel Henri-IV. Un hôtel si magnifique et luxueux qu’ils restèrent un instant ébahis devant la porte, sous le regard suspicieux du portier vêtu d’une magnifique livrée.

« Vous désirez ?, demanda le serviteur, un peu menaçant.

\- Parler au patron, rétorqua Vidocq.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

On voulut bien, on s'empressa. L'intérieur de l'hôtel était aussi étincelant que l'extérieur. Le patron fut gêné de voir quelqu'un s'intéresser à cette malheureuse affaire, quelqu'un de la police, manifestement. Il craignait la mauvaise presse par dessus tout.

« Oui, nous avons reçu un baron Thénard dernièrement.

\- Un homme riche ?

\- Oui, reconnut avec réticence le patron. Il a payé rubis sur l'ongle pour quatre nuits, avec les repas compris. Il attendait un bateau qui devait l'emmener en Amérique. _La Belle Province..._

\- Quel genre de bateau ?

\- Un beau bateau de commerce, il fait la route des Antilles régulièrement...mais le capitaine n'est peut-être pas de toute première honnêteté. Il est bien riche pour un simple marchand d'ananas.

\- Négrier ?

\- Je ne saurais le dire... »

La question était comment Thénardier connaissait un négrier ? Mais il était trop tard pour le lui demander. Il devait avoir des contacts, c'était tout, comme Javert avait des contacts dans la marine marchande, comme Vidocq avait des contacts parmi les anciens forçats...

« Enfin, ce baron Thénard a été arrêté dans mon hôtel il y a deux jours. Je dois avouer que le policier qui s'en est chargé a été efficace et discret. Il est sorti par la porte de service et l’arrestation n'a dérangé aucun de nos clients.

\- Et la fille ? »

Cette fois, un sourire égrillard apparut sur les lèvres du patron de l'auberge.

« Vous êtes au courant de cela aussi ? Elle est restée dans la chambre et le policier est revenu la chercher dans la matinée. Il l'a emmenée avec lui. Sans menottes. Enfin, un cogne est un cogne et la fille est jeune. On s'en sort toujours à cet âge-là. »

Que de sous-entendus ! Vidocq sourit à son tour, semblant donner son accord aux propos de l'homme.

« Mon agent les aime jeunes et farouches. Je lui en toucherais deux mots.

\- Laissez ! La fille est bien jeune pour aller en prison. S'il ne verse pas dans le proxénétisme, il aura été bon pour elle.

\- Et la chambre ?

\- Le policier a payé tous les frais avec l'argent du baron. Il est honnête ce cogne, un bon point pour lui. »

Un rire méprisant. L’aubergiste devait penser que Javert était non seulement un libertin mais aussi un officier corrompu. Puis, le patron de l'hôtel se frappa tout à coup le front avec un regard illuminé.

« Mais je suis idiot ! Vous devez être M. Vidocq !

\- Je le suis, en effet, répondit l'intéressé, un peu surpris.

\- Le policier a laissé un message à votre attention. »

Un simple papier plié sur lequel se reconnaissait sans problème l'écriture de Javert.

 

_Trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour la Sicile_

 

« Nous retournons à Paris ?

\- Je suis un peu fatigué pour repartir tout de suite. Javert doit être à la chasse.

\- Mais Vidocq !

\- Quoi Vidocq ? Tu crois pouvoir retrouver Javert dans Paris s'il ne le souhaite pas ?

\- Et son appartement ?

\- Tu veux penser comme un cogne ? C'est bien, Valjean. Mais je vais prendre quelques heures de repos avant de te donner la réplique. Il est trop tôt pour reprendre la diligence. Nous partirons cette nuit. Quarante heures de route ! Avec celles déjà effectuées ! Je vais te cogner Javert lorsque je l'aurais à ma botte. »

Valjean voulait s'opposer mais il devait admettre qu'il était épuisé, lui aussi, et qu'il n'était pas tout jeune. Il avait hésité à partir aussitôt mais il décida plutôt de suivre l'ancien chef de la Sûreté. Il était vrai que si Javert était à Paris et ne voulait pas être trouvé, cela ne servait à rien de le chercher partout.

Un temps de repos, un autre repas consistant, quelques minutes de promenade au bord de la mer depuis les quais, si vivants et si impressionnants.

M. Madeleine songeait à Montreuil, sa ville, son port. Comme il aurait été doux de vieillir là-bas, au-milieu des habitants qui l'appréciaient et des enfants qui le suivaient partout en espérant quelques petites pièces de monnaie ou des jouets en bois. Maudit Javert...

Puis le soir vint et ce fut le départ de la malle-poste.

Encore quarante heures de perdues...


	23. ENCORE DES RÉVÉLATIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les hommes parlent au lieu d'agir et l'occasion est manquée. Jean Valjean va s'en mordre les doigts.

Une nouvelle journée à Paris. Il faisait si beau lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin. Valjean devait avouer qu’il était épuisé. Il devait se laver, manger un vrai repas et dormir...dormir...dormir...

Javert ne l'intéressait plus tellement il était fatigué.

Vidocq était un peu plus jeune que Valjean, il avait l'âge de Javert ou presque, mais le voyage avait aussi éreinté la force qu'était l'ancien chef de la Sûreté.

Donc les deux hommes se saluèrent en bâillant, se promettant de se retrouver le soir rue Cloche-Perce pour discuter de l'inspecteur Javert. Valjean prit un fiacre et retourna chez Cosette, rue des Filles-du-Calvaire.

Et là, une surprise de taille l'attendait.

Une jeune fille, maigre et brune, était là, assise dans le salon de Mme la baronne de Pontmercy, entourée de Cosette, tout sourire et de Mlle Gillenormand, la tante de Marius, impressionnée par cette étrangère tombée du ciel. Azelma Thénardier semblait inquiète, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'on la chasse à tout instant. Elle se tenait assise, sur le bord du canapé. Sur la défensive.

« Papa ! Viens que je te présente quelqu'un ! »

Cosette se leva pour accueillir son père, les yeux brillants de joie et une main tenant la sienne, elle entraîna le vieil homme derrière elle.

« Azelma !, s’écria Valjean.

\- Tu la connais ? »

Elle était surprise, certes, mais sa surprise ne valait pas le regard effrayée que la jeune fille posa sur lui.

« Je connais son père, » expliqua maladroitement Valjean.

Ce fut maladroit, certes, et eut l'effet de provoquer davantage de terreur chez la malheureuse. Valjean fut désolé de la voir se lever avec un tel empressement mais il était si fatigué. Ces heures de voyage interminables, ces relais sans fin, avaient amoindri ses sens. Il leva les mains en l'air et s'excusa.

« Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur. C'était simplement un fait.

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec mon père, lâcha la fille.

\- Je le sais bien. Vous ne devez pas être blâmée pour les actes de votre père. »

Le sourire, si doux, de M. Fauchelevent rassura la fille, les mains que Cosette posa autour de ses épaules calmèrent les tremblements nerveux d'Azelma.

« Tu vois, Azelma. Tu ne risques rien ici. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvée. Tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux. Marius te l'a dit.

\- Je sais, je sais... Mais avec ce que tu as vécu...

\- Vous étiez comme des sœurs pour moi, Eponine et toi, même si...même si...

\- Nous n'étions pas toujours gentilles avec toi.

\- Vous m'apportiez de la nourriture en cachette, vous me laissiez jouer avec vous, vous me réconfortiez lorsque j'étais triste. Et nous n'étions que des enfants. Azelma.

\- J'aimerais qu'Eponine et Gavroche soient là. »

Azelma se mit à pleurer. Cosette la prit contre elle pour la bercer et la réconforter tandis que Mlle Gillenormand lui offrait du thé et des gâteaux.

Valjean se sentit de trop au-milieu des femmes, il préféra retourner dans sa chambre, se reposer et se reprendre. Il l'interrogerait sur Javert, un peu plus tard, quand les esprits se seront calmés et les corps se seront reposés.

 

Quelques heures se passèrent ainsi. Valjean dormit comme une souche, un sommeil sans rêves et sans cauchemars, pour une fois. Puis il fut reconnaissant pour un bain et des habits bien frais. Enfin, il réapparut pour le dîner et se retrouva face à Azelma. Elle paraissait plus reposée elle aussi, plus détendue.

M. Gillenormand était content de voir cette jeunesse à sa table, il pressait la jeune fille de questions et riait devant ses réponses alambiquées.

« C'est ce policier qui vous a apportée ici, ma chère. Il est bon à ramener les chiens perdus, notre inspecteur. D'abord, mon Marius, puis M. Fauchelevent, enfin vous ma chère enfant. Que va-t-il nous apporter la prochaine fois ? »

Et le vieil homme riait, riait, n'attirant qu'un sourire forcé des lèvres des intéressés.

« Et vous vous appelez Azelma ? La sœur de notre douce Cosette ! Combien de jolies filles vous avez de cachées M. Fauchelevent ? La maison est grande, nous pourrions toutes les loger !

\- Je n'en ai plus d'autres, M. Gillenormand. »

Donc, c'était ça, l'explication officielle ? Cosette et Azelma étaient des sœurs et M. Fauchelevent était leur père. Pourquoi pas ? Cela ne dérangea pas Valjean qui lança un sourire très doux à la jeune fille. Il fut heureux lorsque celle-ci lui répondit à son tour par un petit sourire, très incertain.

« En tout cas, vos filles sont des beautés. J’aurai aimé rencontrer leur mère. Elle devait être une femme remarquable. Tenez, ma femme... »

Personne n’écoutait les divagations du vieillard. Chacun pensait à sa mère. Cosette ne savait pas grand-chose de Fantine, elle s’en souvenait un peu, des yeux bleus magnifiques, des cheveux blonds cendrés, un sourire toujours triste… Elle savait que son père lui cachait la vérité sur sa mère, elle savait aussi que son père n’était pas son père biologique, mais elle était pleine d’amour et de reconnaissance pour l’homme qui l’avait sauvée d’un sort terrible, dans cette auberge qui revenait parfois dans ses cauchemars. Une nuit froide, un puits dans la forêt, un seau trop lourd pour elle… Azelma se rappelait l’amour de sa mère, un amour de louve, exclusif, elle adorait ses filles puis la pauvreté, la misère avaient détruit peu à peu cet amour le transformant en mépris, en dépit, en haine devant la bouche inutile qu’était Azelma…

Et Valjean voyait dans sa mémoire ces deux femmes tellement dissemblables surgir, une frêle silhouette maladive, mourant d’une pneumonie et crachant du sang en pleurant devant lui et une femme forte, pleine de vie et de courage, affrontant les policiers pour défendre son mari.

Si Valjean avait eu le loisir de se choisir une épouse, il n‘aurait jamais choisi une des deux…

Cela le fit sourire tristement. M. Madeleine et sa probité, M. Fauchelevent l’âme si pieuse du couvent, M. Valjean et son passé de forçat… Il était bien tard pour songer à se marier.

M. Gillenormand arriva enfin à la conclusion de son discours que personne, honnêtement n’avait écouté...sauf peut-être sa fille, Mlle Gillenormand...

« Et voilà, comment ma pauvre épouse m’a laissé avec un fils sur les bras, mon petit Georges... »

Marius songeait à sa mère… Une femme qu’il n’avait pas connue…

C’était une soirée si triste…

 

Valjean prit ensuite son manteau, son chapeau et partit pour le Bureau de renseignement pour le commerce. Il y trouva Vidocq en pleine discussion avec…Javert. Le soulagement fut tel que l’ancien forçat vint saisir les mains de l’ancien inspecteur pour les lui serrer, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous êtes là ! Nous sommes partis à votre recherche ! »

Une légère critique dans la voix. Le geste et la parole prirent le policier de court, Javert ne sut pas comment réagir et baissa la tête, furieusement gêné avant de se reculer loin de la poigne de Jean Valjean.

« Où pensiez-vous que j’étais parti ? Il était évident que j’allais revenir à Paris et ramener la fille en sécurité. »

Valjean contemplait Javert. Les barricades, la Seine l’avaient tellement changé. Il ne l’avait pas vu depuis quelques jours seulement. Là, il le retrouvait amaigri. Javert avait vieilli, tellement. Il était fatigué. Mais ses yeux étaient concentrés, focalisés sur quelque chose. Nerveux, il tordait ses gants entre ses mains. Un geste assez inhabituel chez lui pour être remarqué.

« Bien, j’ai fait mon rapport, le Mec. Je suis là, comme tu le vois. »

Javert paraissait pressé de partir. Vidocq se rapprocha de lui, fronçant les sourcils, il sentait bien que quelque chose clochait.

« Javert ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, je vais bien. Putain ! Laisse-moi aller turbiner Vidocq !

\- Tu travailles sur quoi ? Tu as donné tous tes dossiers à Roussin pour préparer ton départ.

\- J’en ai récupéré. Allez j’y vais ! »

Et il disparut.

« Merde. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

\- Comment cela ?, demanda Valjean.

\- Rien… Mais je n’aime pas cela. »

Les deux forçats se regardèrent, un peu perdus après tant d’heures à s’inquiéter et à se côtoyer.

« Tu restes dîner avec moi ?

\- J’ai déjà dîné.

\- Bah ! Un homme de ta corpulence peut manger deux dîners sans aucun souci.

\- Un café suffira Vidocq, sourit Valjean.

\- Alors je t’emmène chez moi. Fleuride va faire ta connaissance. »

 

Un café bien fort, un repas bien consistant. Une femme dans la quarantaine les contemplait en souriant. Une femme assez mignonne, d’épais cheveux châtains et un joli sourire se tenait face aux deux hommes attablés dans son salon, sans s’inquiéter de l’heure indécente et de la présence fortuite d’un étranger. Fleuride-Albertine connaissait son mari, son cousin, et elle avait l’habitude de ses extravagances. Et elle l’aimait vu le regard indulgent qu’elle posait sur lui, vu la main qui brossait son épaule en servant l’impressionnant ancien chef de la Sûreté.

« Et ton Javert ? Tu l’as retrouvé ? »

Un peu d’inquiétude perçait derrière ses propos. Pour Javert ? Non, plutôt pour Vidocq qui devait lui en parler souvent, peut-être avait-elle rencontré le policier ?

« Oui, figure-toi qu’il est simplement revenu à Paris, une fois son travail accompli.

\- Je te l’avais dit ! Cet homme est bien trop attaché à son devoir pour lui manquer ainsi. Et il t’est dévoué.

\- J’espère de tout cœur, ma douce. Si seulement cela suffisait à le retenir. 

\- Mais cela suffira ! Allez les hommes, un verre d’eau d’affe ?

\- Fleuride ! »

Et ils se mirent à rire. Plus tard, la femme étant partie se coucher, Vidocq regardait le feu crépitant dans sa cheminée. L’homme vivait dans une maison assez luxueuse, il faisait un peu parvenu au-milieu de son salon, debout, un verre d’alcool fin à la main et le bras appuyé sur le chambranle.

« Fleuride a tort mais elle ne sait pas tout. Cela ne suffira pas. Cela n’a jamais suffi. Cela n’a pas suffi à l’éloigner de la Seine mais ça Fleuride ne le sait pas. Javert m’est dévoué mais il n’est pas un ami, plutôt quelqu’un qui se sent dans ma dette.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je lui dois ma vie et ma grâce, je te l’ai dit. Et lui me doit son retour dans l’active. Veux-tu que je te raconte cette histoire ?

\- J’aimerais comprendre le lien qui vous lie, c’est vrai.

\- _Le lien !_ , répéta Vidocq avec dérision. A Toulon, l’adjudant Javert me connaissait bien, il me savait intelligent et capable de tenir une discussion avisée...sur mes petits camarades du bagne. Nous avons souvent parlé, tous les deux, cachés dans une cellule. C’est moi qui suis allé le trouver la première fois, après qu’il ait sauvé un de mes amis de la bastonnade. Je suis sûr que ses collègues, les argousins, ont du croire que je lui proposais mes _« services »_ pour l’aider à se détendre après une dure journée de labeur.

\- Tu as donné tes camarades ? Tu m’as donné ?

\- Ils étaient si prévisibles et toi en particulier. Prévisibles et stupides. »

Valjean ressentit une bouffée de haine pour Vidocq. Cela remontait à des années, la vieille haine de Jean-Le-Cric. S’il l’avait su, il aurait tué Vidocq et aurait fini bastonné à mort par les gardes ou guillotiné dans la cour du bagne de Toulon.

« C’est comme cela que tu t’es évadé ? Javert t’a aidé ? »

Le mépris était si fort, cela fit rire Vidocq qui vida son verre d’un seul coup.

« Non, Javert m’a cassé le dos lorsque j’ai été repris. J’ai eu du mal à retrouver sa confiance après ça. »

Le feu était chaud et apaisant. C’était pourtant une journée de juin, belle et lumineuse, la nuit resplendissait d’étoiles. Où était Javert ?

« Lorsque j’ai été libéré, Javert m’a souhaité de comprendre le sens de la loi et il m’a parlé de M. Henry, le chef de la deuxième division à la préfecture de police de Paris. Je crois que Javert, même s’il détestait les forçats, avait vu en moi un potentiel en tant que mouchard. Et Javert n’est pas un homme à refuser quelqu’un d’utile dans le service de la loi. »

Vidocq se servit un nouveau verre.

« Je pense que j’ai dépassé ses espérances. Quand nous nous sommes revus, j’étais le chef de la Sûreté. Son supérieur en quelque sorte. Lui n’était qu’un petit inspecteur de première classe. Et c’est là que Javert a fait pression sur M. Chabouillet, son patron au sein du Premier Bureau pour m’obtenir ma grâce. Ces messieurs voulaient m’utiliser et utiliser mes services, mais me gracier officiellement était toujours un pas à faire en avant qui leur coûtait. Ils me tenaient muselé si je n’étais pas libre de ma vie. Sept ans à attendre cette foutue grâce et comme par hasard c’est le comte d’Anglès, le préfet de Chabouillet qui me la donne. »

Valjean contemplait Vidocq avec étonnement. L’homme avait eu une vie aussi étrange que la sienne en fait et tout aussi imbriquée dans celle de Javert.

« Donc Javert était ton ami ?

\- Non. Je pense qu’il espérait que je m’en sorte. Ou alors il attendait patiemment que je rechute. Un voleur est toujours un voleur, rien de bon ne sort d’un criminel… Tu as du entendre ce discours à Montreuil, hein Valjean ?

\- En effet. Javert n’était pas du genre à penser que quelque chose de bien pouvait venir d’un forçat ou de qui que ce soit qui ait failli.

\- Et il faut avouer que mes affaires ne sont pas toujours très claires, ricana Vidocq. Nous avons travaillé de temps en temps ensemble, moi l’ancien forçat et lui l’ancien garde-chiourme, on devait nous croire accolé.

\- Et ça Javert ne devait pas le supporter. Pourquoi il ne t’a pas dénoncé ?

\- Mais il l’a fait, Le-Cric, il l’a fait ! Toujours honnête et procédurier ! Il a été voir le préfet de police, il a demandé ma mise à pied. Je le sais, Chabouillet me l’a raconté. Et on a gentiment fait comprendre à Javert qu’il devait se taire et m’obéir. Il n’a pas supporté, il a donné sa démission. On l’a envoyé à Montreuil comme une sorte de mise à pied. Tu m’étonnes qu’il devait être amer dans ta petite ville, Valjean. Être nommé dans n’importe quelle ville de province après avoir connu Paris. _Un inspecteur de police de première classe à Montreuil-sur-Mer !_ Pour se charger des putes et des problèmes de voirie ! Javert est un chien de chasse ! Un vrai cogne ! Il s’est retrouvé à gérer la paperasse et à jouer les mouchards, comme dans ses premiers temps. Il avait quarante ans ! Merde ! Il devrait être commissaire aujourd’hui !

\- Et il est tombé sur un forçat évadé.

\- Il a du se croire maudit ! Un autre fagot !

\- Je comprends mieux son attitude.

\- Il a été tellement déçu par moi qu’il a du s’attendre à la même chose de ta part. Mais qu’est-ce-que tu veux, tu es un brave cave, Valjean mais t’es tombé sur un Javert remonté contre tous les forçats. »

Valjean se resservit un deuxième verre, il était atterré d’apprendre tout cela. Javert le guettait, le surveillait, le haïssait mais ce n’était pas personnel. Pas seulement.

« Après ta fuite de Montreuil, Javert a été rappelé à Paris. Il s’est rendu très utile, dévoué qu’il était et reconnu enfin par ses pairs. Ta déchéance lui a permis un retour en grâce. Toujours sur tes traces et à la poursuite de Patron-Minette.

\- Et sa femme ? »

Vidocq se tut avant de murmurer :

« Merde ! Où est Javert et que fait-il ? Il n’a pas d’affaires à régler. Roussin a partagé ses dossiers entre mes gonzes. Il m’a dit que Javert avait relâche...

\- Javert t’a sauvé la vie ?

\- Il est courageux, l’inspecteur Javert, au point de friser l’imprudence, et prêt à tout pour sauver une vie. Un jour, j’étais dans la rue en train de me charger d’une affaire de floueurs. Une simple affaire mais ces messieurs ont refusé d’obéir. Cela a dégénéré en riff. Je me suis senti mariole lorsqu’un coup m’a fait perdre mon pistolet. J’allais crever lorsque Javert s’est interposé. Il a joué de sa canne et a repoussé mes assaillants. Puis il s’est pris une balle qui m’était destiné. »

Nouvelle observation du feu.

« Je n’ai jamais autant prié qu’à cette époque lorsque j’étais à son chevet. C’est à ce moment-là que j’ai rencontré Fanny. Nous avons tous été secoués lorsque l’épouse de l’inspecteur Javert demanda à voir son mari blessé à l’hôpital. Une petite bonne femme, une brune aux yeux bleus, enceinte jusqu’aux yeux. Toute la préfecture a défilé ensuite dans la chambre de Javert, pas pour lui, non, pour elle ! A lui offrir des gâteaux, des fruits, des boissons. Même Chabouillet, même le préfet ! Je crois que le ministre de la police doit être le seul à ne pas être venu voir l’épouse de l’inspecteur Javert.

\- Il a du apprécier !

\- Il a mis trois jours à sortir de son inconscience mais lorsqu’il s’est réveillé, il a été passablement agacé par les fleurs et les bonbons. »

Vidocq quitta enfin le feu du regard pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Valjean.

« Je lui dois ma grâce et ma vie. Lorsque Roussin m’a dit qu’un rafiot avait trouvé un blessé dans l’eau et que ce blessé était Javert, je me suis chargé de lui. Il a déliré dix jours avant de se reprendre. Une chute dans la Seine ! Et j’ai lutté pour le faire avancer. Sans moi, il ne serait plus là et il le sait… »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Valjean décida de rentrer chez lui, aussi étrange que soit cette pensée. C’était chez lui, chez Cosette, et il le devait à Javert et à Vidocq.

« Je sais comment Javert a trouvé Thénardier à Nantes, reprit Vidocq, sa voix avec ce ton si suffisant à nouveau. Il lui a fallu trente minutes pour le localiser, l’arrêter, l’amener au poste, l’interroger et faire sa déposition.

\- Trente minutes ?

\- Et ce uniquement parce qu’il n’a pas voulu prendre de fiacre, il avait besoin de marcher sur les quais pour s’aérer l’esprit à ce qu’il m’a dit.

\- Comment il a fait ?

\- Avec mille cinq cent francs dans ses poches et une volonté d’en profiter au maximum, sachant son coup réussi, Thénardier allait se retrouver dans le meilleur hôtel de la ville et le meilleur hôtel est le Henri-IV. _CQFD_.

\- _CQFD_. »

La nuit fut courte et Valjean la passa à réfléchir, se souvenir et prier.


	24. INCONSCIENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! C'est, à mon humble avis, la seule issue possible au déraillement de Javert. Sans songer à un improbable mariage de l'inspecteur. Son monde ayant été détruit, il ne peut que se tuer.

Valjean ne revit plus Javert, ni Vidocq. Le Bureau n’était pas pour lui, mais Dieu, comme il aurait voulu qu’il le soit. Cosette était toujours son rayon de soleil, son ventre s’arrondissait et elle resplendissait dans sa grossesse. Azelma se tenait à ses côtés, renaissant à la vie, elle perdait son aspect de petite chose effrayée pour devenir une jolie jeune fille, brune et timide. Cosette la présentait comme sa sœur à tous les amis de la famille Gillenormand-Pontmercy. Et M. Fauchelevent était le bon papa qui avait enfin accepté de poser ses malles et de cesser ses voyages.

« C’est donc l'Égypte que vous avez visité pendant tous ces mois ?, lui demandait-on avec curiosité.

\- Non, la Chine, répondait-il.

\- La Chine ? Dieu du Ciel ! Mais qu’avez-vous vu là-bas ?

\- Des Chinois. »

Et Cosette riait, riait, riait tandis que Marius souriait, gêné par cette hilarité franchement inconvenante.

Cosette était son rayon de soleil, ses sourires, ses doigts glissés dans les siens, les lectures qu’elle lui faisait le matin lorsqu’ils redevenaient un père aimant et sa fille chérie, elle le rendait heureux lorsqu’ils se promenaient dans le jardin et qu’elle lui montrait, toute fière d’elle, sa parcelle de jardin sur laquelle les fraisiers étaient en fleurs. Et M. Fauchelevent, pour ne pas être en reste, lui faisait manger quelques-unes de ses fraises et même ses groseilles ! Et Cosette s’énervait, si gentiment, en le traitant de tricheur. Des fraises et des groseilles en juin ! A Paris !

Et Valjean riait de cette colère toute enfantine.

C’était ses jours, sa vie, son soleil.

Mais les nuits ! Les nuits étaient des tourments. A se demander où était sa place. A se rappeler comment il avait choisi la mort par la faim, lui ! Le si pieux. A se rappeler comment Marius, le si doux baron de Pontmercy se troublait toujours en le présentant. _M. Fauchelevent…_

Même gracié, Jean Valjean restait un personnage peu recommandable.

En fait, Valjean ne se sentait vraiment être lui-même que lorsque Roussin venait le voir. Même s’il fallait ignorer les froncements de sourcils franchement désapprobateurs de M. Gillenormand en examinant ce personnage à l’allure louche déambuler dans sa maison.

« Vous êtes bien bon M. Fauchelevent de vous montrer si familier avec vos inférieurs. Qui était-il ? Votre cocher ?

\- Il aurait pu faire partie de ma coterie mais c’est juste mon ami. Il m’a beaucoup appris.

\- Merci, mon pote, répondait Roussin. »

De l’argot chez M. Gillenormand ! Marius blêmit et expliqua les termes employés de son mieux à son grand-père, l’homme de la royauté. Mais Valjean était agacé, se sentant enfermé dans cette maison. Des rêves d’évasion le prenaient. Jean-Le-Cric, le daron de la cavale. En fait, il ne se trouvait plus si vivant auprès de Cosette, destiné à vieillir choyé et protégé.

Il devait s’avouer que Javert lui manquait et avec lui le frisson de l’aventure. Mais c’était des pensées pour la nuit. Ses nuits qui étaient aussi tournées vers la prière. Vers Javert...

 

Les semaines passèrent et un après-midi, Valjean reçut une visite de Roussin. Le visage sombre de son ami fit disparaitre le sourire réjoui de l'ancien forçat.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Javert est à l'hôpital.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Viens. »

La colère qui saisit M. Chabouillet fut mémorable. Il se tenait droit et hurlait comme un damné dans les couloirs de l’hôpital, sans aucun respect pour le lieu, pour les malades qui s’y trouvaient.

« André, » lança quelqu’un, d’une voix se voulant apaisante.

Un homme, encore un inconnu pour Valjean, essayait de calmer le dénommé André Chabouillet. Roussin expliquait discrètement à son collègue l'identité des personnages présents. D'un côté se tenait le secrétaire du premier bureau de la préfecture André Chabouillet et de l'autre Henri Gisquet, le préfet de police en personne.

« Non Henri ! Un an ! Dieu ! UNE PUTAIN D'ANNEE !

\- Il a été très utile ainsi ! Il a réussi à...

\- Je m'en fous ! »

Valjean sentit tout à coup le poids du regard de l'homme posé sur lui, avec colère, avec ressentiment, avec douleur ?

« Qui est-ce ?

\- Je suis..., commença Valjean.

\- Un ami de Javert, » répondit à sa place Vidocq.

Lui aussi était là et se tenait dans un coin, le front soucieux.

« Bien entendu ! Pourquoi cela ne me surprend pas ? Toutes ces manœuvres alambiquées, tout ce secret ridicule portent votre marque Vidocq !

\- André, opposa le préfet. Vidocq n'a agi qu'avec mon assentiment !

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir mis dans la confidence ? Merde ! J'ai pleuré Javert ! J'ai porté son deuil ! De vous tous, je dois être le seul à l'apprécier ! Mon protégé ! »

Le secrétaire était un vieil homme, sa colère le fatiguait. Il s'essoufflait. Le préfet vint doucement vers lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« C'était la seule manière de le sauver de lui-même. Et il a pu rendre des services !

\- La belle affaire ! Il est mourant malgré toutes vos intrigues.

\- Il a tenté de se suicider André le soir des barricades. Si nous ne l'avions pas gardé à la Sûreté, il ne serait plus là.

\- Ne viens pas me jouer les hommes compatissants Henri ! Ce rôle ne te convient pas ! Je te connais trop bien. Et lui ? Que vient-il faire dans ce vaudeville ? « _L'ami de Javert._ »

\- Je me suis permis de le faire venir, expliqua posément Vidocq, car il est le seul à même de vous relater ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un an. »

M. Chabouillet s'approcha de Jean Valjean et le regarda attentivement.

« Soit. Lorsque j'aurai vu Javert, je veux l'interroger. »

 

Voir Javert. Ce fut une gageure mais on plia devant la colère de M. Chabouillet, on se soumit à l'autorité de monsieur le préfet et on put accéder à la chambre du policier. La préfecture avait obtenu le privilège d'une chambre individuelle, elle était petite mais au moins Javert ne se trouvait pas dans un dortoir encombré de malades, à partager son lit avec d'autres.

Javert était étendu, vaincu par le laudanum. Son visage était plus pâle que les draps, la lèvre était fendue, des hématomes décoraient sa face. Valjean mourait d'envie de poser sa main sur le front, histoire de vérifier la température, de sentir la vie dans ce corps étendu. M. Chabouillet le fit lui, il s'approcha de Javert et glissa ses doigts sur le front, les cheveux.

« Merde Javert, souffla-t-il. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Gueulemer a été retrouvé, répondit le préfet.

\- Gueulemer ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Un des membres de Patron-Minette. »

M. Chabouillet leva les yeux de Javert et les posa sur Gisquet avec insistance.

« Oui, c'est lui le meurtrier, répondit le préfet à la question implicite.

\- Il l'a retrouvé... Seigneur... Il l'a tué ?

\- Non. Il l'a ramené au Châtelet et l'a jeté dans une cellule.

\- Alors que s'est-il passé ? »

M. Gisquet se tut, contemplant Javert avec un peu de ressentiment.

« Il est parti patrouiller cette nuit dans les rues de Paris dans sa grande tenue d'inspecteur. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour rencontrer une forte résistance. Ce sont les policiers du poste de Saint-Michel qui l'ont sauvé _in extremis_. Une femme est venue les prévenir de ce qui se tramait. Ils étaient à cinq contre lui.

\- Et son pistolet ? Et sa matraque ? Et son épée ? Et sa canne ? Merde !!! Il a un sifflet, des collègues !

\- Il n'avait rien d'autre que ses mains. »

 _Tué dans l'exercice de ses fonctions._ Voilà ce que désirait Javert.

On se tut et on accusa le coup.

« Verdict ?, demanda encore M. Chabouillet.

\- Bras cassé, côtes fêlées, jambe fracturée... On craint pour le poumon gauche. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Un vilain coup de couteau dans l'aine, un autre dans l'épaule. Ils ont pris leur temps, jeta M. Gisquet avec colère.

\- L'inspecteur Javert seul dans le quartier Saint-Michel. Quel imbécile !

\- Ses mains ont souffert aussi. Ils ont du les écraser.

\- Il ne pourra plus tirer. Je l'accolerai à un bureau. Il ne patrouillera plus.

\- Je ne sais plus ce qu'il a comme autres blessures. Je perds le compte, avoua le préfet en souriant tristement.

\- Je l'accolerai à un bureau et je le garderai sous mes yeux. Mon protégé depuis Toulon. Merde ! A-t-on arrêté les coupables ?

\- Oui, André. Ils étaient surtout complètement saouls. Des hommes bien connus de nos services. Javert s'est bien défendu, mais seul contre cinq... Il n'avait aucune chance. »

Javert était inconscient de toute cette discussion. Le visage blême, on aurait pu le prendre pour un homme mort tant la position était droite et raide. Valjean ne résista plus et s'approcha du lit, rejoignant M. Chabouillet. Il examina le visage et sentit les larmes mouiller ses yeux. Ridicule, n'est-ce-pas ?

« C'est votre ami ?, demanda sans aménité le secrétaire du premier bureau.

\- Oui. Je le connais depuis Toulon, avoua Valjean.

\- Vous êtes aussi un ancien forçat ? Décidément ! Javert a tout fait pour quitter le bagne de Toulon et s'élever dans la société et le voilà entouré de bagnards.

\- Il n'a pas apprécié de me retrouver, c'est vrai.

\- Et donc, vous êtes ?

\- Je m'appelle Jean Valjean mais je pense que vous devriez vous souvenir de M. Madeleine.

\- Le maire de Montreuil-Sur-Mer ? »

La surprise fut grande et chassa la colère chez le vieillard. Il prit d'autorité le bras de Valjean et l'entraîna vers des chaises posées dans un angle de la pièce. Ignorant superbement les autres occupants. Vidocq fit un geste discret à Roussin et les deux hommes quittèrent la chambre de Javert. Puis le préfet suivit le mouvement et retourna à sa préfecture.

« Racontez-moi !, fit le secrétaire, impératif.

\- Quoi ? Les barricades ?

\- Tout !

\- Ce sera long...

\- Cela est sans importance. J'ai tout mon temps. Pour lui, je l'ai toujours eu. »

Et Valjean raconta.

Toulon. Un voleur condamné au bagne pour avoir volé un pain et un gardien plus observateur que les autres. _24601._

Montreuil. Un maire usurpateur d'identité et son chef de la police attaché à ses pas. _Monsieur Madeleine._

Paris. Un jardinier dans un couvent toujours sur le qui-vive et un inspecteur tenace. _Monsieur Fauchelevent._

La barricade de Saint-Merry. Un membre de la garde nationale venu sauver un mouchard reconnu par les révolutionnaires. Libéré, déraillé, Javert a tenté de se suicider. _Les hommes peuvent changer !_

La Sûreté. Deux ennemis devenus des collègues et des amis. La grâce. _Jean Valjean._

Puis Valjean insista sur ce qu'il savait de Javert et de son état d'esprit. Suicidaire, téméraire, instable. Vidocq a fait ce qu'il a pu pour le protéger de lui-même. Javert et son refus de revenir dans la police. Déchu, il n'avait plus aucune ambition.

« Je sais comment il peut être, admit Chabouillet. A Toulon, j'ai été envoyé faire un rapport sur l'état des bagnes afin d'améliorer la situation. J'ai remarqué son courage et son dévouement.

\- Vous êtes allé à Toulon ?

\- Un rapport parmi tant d'autres. Les rois, les gouvernements se succèdent et personne ne mène à bien les réformes jusqu'au bout. J'ai personnellement visité les bagnes de France et proposé quelques améliorations... Inutilement bien entendu.

\- Vous avez rencontré Javert ?

\- C'est plutôt lui qui m'a rencontré. Un homme intrépide et inconscient du danger. Une révolte avait éclaté à Toulon, j'étais pris dans la tourmente. Les forçats étaient déjà en train de discuter de mon sort lorsqu'un des gardes s'est approché. Le seul à agir parmi quelques gardes, livides de peur. Il a sommé les mutins de me libérer, en expliquant posément mon rôle dans la prison, la possibilité d'améliorer le sort de tous par mon travail puis en désespoir de cause, il s'est offert contre ma vie. Il allait se soumettre, leur a-t-il dit. »

M. Chabouillet se tut, contemplant ses mains tachées et ridées. Des mains de vieillard, quand avait-il vieilli autant ?

« Cela va sans dire que ce fut la dernière proposition qui convainquit les forçats. On me libéra et je pus rejoindre le gouverneur de la prison. Il préparait l'attaque de la cour du bagne où s'étaient regroupés les mutins. Javert resta avec eux. Ma dernière vision de lui fut de le voir donner sa matraque et son mousquet avant qu'un coup de crosse dans le dos ne le force à se mettre à genoux. Il s'est soumis. »

Valjean réfléchissait. Il en avait connu des révoltes dans le bagne de Toulon en dix-neuf ans. Il ne se souvenait pas d'une en particulier. Toutes se sont finies dans le sang et la fusillade, avec des morts de chaque côté, forçats comme gardes-chiourmes.

« J'ai pressé le gouverneur d'agir. Une heure après, avec le soutien de l'armée, le bagne était repris. Les mutins furent tous fusillés et les gardes survivants furent envoyés à l'hôpital. Javert parmi eux. Il avait été copieusement bastonné et fouetté mais il était en vie. »

Chabouillet eut un petit sourire suffisant.

« La première chose que l'adjudant-garde Javert a faite dés qu'il sortit de l'hôpital fut de demander son renvoi immédiat au gouverneur de la prison. Il s'estimait responsable de la révolte. Si les forçats avaient pu se révolter c'est qu'il y avait eu un défaut de surveillance. Il voulait en assumer la faute. »

Un souvenir précis de Montreuil revenait à Valjean. Javert demandant son renvoi avec calme et clarté, sans grandiloquence ni drame.

« J'ai juré de le sortir de là et d'en faire un policier à Paris, sous mes ordres, au premier bureau, continua Chabouillet. C'est ce que j'ai fait et il n'a jamais failli à sa tâche. Il n'y a que pour l'affaire de Montreuil que je ne l'ai pas écouté.

\- Montreuil ?

\- Cette lettre qu'il m'a envoyée vous dénonçant comme ancien forçat. Vous le saint maire de Montreuil. Je ne l'ai pas cru. J'ai eu tort. Je l'ai regretté.

\- Il lui a fallu du temps pour être sûr, rétorqua Valjean, un peu sec.

\- En effet, il lui a fallu du temps. Cinq ans ! Et il n'était plus aussi bien vu à Paris après son refus de travailler avec Vidocq.

\- Et maintenant il est là.

\- En effet. Je comprends mieux la situation. Merci, M. Valjean, de m'avoir raconté tout ça. Je comprends mieux mais je n'excuse pas. Leurs agissements ont été indignes. Me garder au secret !

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi en effet. Vous êtes son patron ?!

\- La vérité est que Gisquet est un ambitieux. Il a toujours peur que je lui prenne son poste de préfet. Comme si cela m'intéressait ! J'ai servi tellement de préfets avant lui et je sais parfaitement que ce poste ne m'est pas destiné. Il a du vouloir utiliser Javert à des fins personnelles.

\- Utiliser Javert à des fins personnelles ? Quel en est l'intérêt ?

\- Un bon mouchard, dévoué et intègre. Javert est excellent à débusquer des secrets, filer des personnes, trouver des pistes... Imaginer le potentiel d'un tel homme dans une carrière politique ! Vous pouvez clore des bouches, user de votre force de persuasion, casser des personnalités en vue... Un chantage politique.

\- Je n'avais pas pensé à cela. Mais Javert est un homme intègre. Jamais il n'aurait agi de cette manière.

\- Gisquet ne le connaît pas. Il a du penser qu'il pouvait le circonvenir. Ou alors la Seine a changé notre homme tellement qu'il est d'accord pour se laisser corrompre. Je ne sais pas. »

Javert respirait à peine, brisé par la drogue. Le silence retombant sur la conversation, les deux hommes purent capter le souffle ténu du policier.

 

« Après ces maudites barricades, on est venu me chercher dans mon bureau à la préfecture, murmura M. Chabouillet d’une voix ténue. On avait retrouvé Javert. »

Valjean se taisait, attentif à la parole du vieil homme.

« J’ai pensé qu’il était à l’hôpital, blessé. J’étais encore tellement en colère contre Gisquet ! C’était lui qui avait envoyé Javert à la barricade, lui qui l’avait renvoyé en mission tout de suite après malgré ses blessures. J’étais hors de moi ! »

Le vieux lion grognait toujours, la rage n’était pas partie durant tous ces mois.

« On m’a amené à la Morgue et j’ai compris ! Gisquet m’attendait, Vidocq à ses côtés. Les hypocrites ! Ils m’ont emmené voir Javert et j’ai hurlé lorsque je l’ai vu derrière les vitres. Il fallait le descendre de là ! Le cacher aux yeux des badauds !

\- Calmez-vous, monsieur ! »

Valjean se voulait apaisant. Il ignorait à quel point le patron de Javert avait des sentiments pour son protégé. Il en était ébloui.

« On a obéi à mes ordres et Javert..enfin son cadavre s’est retrouvé étendu sur une table. Sous un drap. Et là… J’ai eu un doute… C’est vrai…

\- Un doute ?

\- Vous n’êtes pas venu voir Javert à la Morgue ? »

Une question un peu naïve qui fit sourire l’ancien forçat.

« Je ne suis pas certain que l’inspecteur aurait apprécié ma venue… Et je dois avouer que je n’y ai même pas pensé. A ce moment-là, nous n’étions pas en bons termes. »

M. Chabouillet sembla se souvenir tout à coup qui se tenait en face de lui, il eut un sourire mauvais et secoua la tête.

« Je comprends. En tout cas, moi, j’ai vu son corps et j’ai douté. Gisquet me parlait doucement, il m’expliquait le suicide de Javert et voulait m’offrir un verre pour que je me remette. Je ne saisissais pas un traître mot de son discours. Je ne voyais que Javert. Vidocq avait déjà ouvert la porte pour me faire quitter le hall d’exposition. Mais j’ai contrecarré leur plan. J’ai exigé de revoir Javert et cette fois sans une vitre entre nous. »

M. Chabouillet releva les yeux et observa attentivement Javert, étendu sur son lit de douleur. Le secrétaire du Premier Bureau devait chercher les similtudes...les différences...et en souffrir atrocement.

« On a discuté un peu, essayé d’argumenter mais je suis resté inflexible. Javert était mon protégé ! On m’a mené jusqu’à la table de la Morgue, la table à dissection et on a soulevé le drap. Et je me suis senti devenir fou.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- J’ai vu Javert et je ne l’ai pas reconnu. C’était un homme grand, bien entendu, des épaules larges, mais la peau était si pâle. Lorsque j’ai posé la question, on m’a parlé de l’eau de la Seine, de la décomposition… Je n’ai rien pu dire de plus. Mais quelque chose n’allait pas ! Je n’arrivais pas à mettre la main dessus. J’étais trop bouleversé pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement et Gisquet me bousculait pour partir. Il voulait me ménager ! Le salopard !

\- Mais le cadavre devait nécessairement ressembler à l’inspecteur ?

\- Oui. Il avait la taille requise, les favoris… Mais le visage détruit me hantait. J’aurai voulu voir...les yeux, le nez...là où il n’y avait que de la charpie… Finalement, on a réussi à m’entraîner hors de la Morgue. »

Nouveau silence, Chabouillet glissa ses doigts devant sa bouche.

« Dans le fiacre qui me ramenait chez moi, j’ai eu l’illumination ! La couleur des cheveux ne collait pas ! Javert a une chevelure noire, le cadavre avait des cheveux marrons. La couleur des châtaignes. J’en ai fait part à Gisquet. Savez-vous ce qu’il m’a rétorqué ?

\- Non, monsieur.

\- Que Javert avait toujours eu des cheveux marrons.

\- Qu’avez-vous répondu ?

\- Rien. J’ai commencé à me souvenir de Javert… Et j’étais incapable de trancher. Je ne l’ai pas souvent côtoyé dans ma vie. Je pensais qu’en effet, je pouvais faire une erreur. Et j’avais confiance en Gisquet. J’étais un vieil imbécile !

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir…

\- Je n’ai pas revu le corps. L’enterrement a eu lieu le lendemain. Et la vie a continué. Et aujourd’hui… Aujourd’hui, je le retrouve pour mieux le perdre. »

Le silence ! Un silence nullement apaisant. Il était oppressant et pesait sur les deux hommes. N’y tenant plus, M. Chabouillet le brisa encore :

« Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à prier..., » conclut Valjean.

Prier...

Ce fut une longue veille...


	25. CONSCIENT ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vieille colère de Jean-Le-Cric...et Javert se brise...

Valjean pria longtemps. Il revint plusieurs fois au chevet du policier. Javert ne reprit pas conscience. Il s'éteignait doucement. Vaincu par la drogue, il s'affaiblissait.

Valjean pria...pria...pria...

Vidocq vint aussi veiller le policier, ainsi que M. Chabouillet. Cette veille ressemblait de plus en plus à une veillée mortuaire.

Le médecin n'était pas confiant.

Valjean s'approcha de Javert et lui lança, la voix pleine de reproche, tellement désespérée.

« Me sauver de moi-même et me claquer entre les pattes. Tu es vraiment un salopard. »

Et les heures passaient.

Cosette rejoignit aussi son père, surprise de le voir aussi touché. Cosette n'était pas une idiote et elle se souvenait de ce policier toujours à leurs trousses. Elle ne comprenait pas la tristesse de son père.

« Papa, tu devrais te reposer.

\- Mais s'il venait à... S'il venait à...et que je ne sois pas là...

\- Papa, tu n'aideras personne si tu t'écroules de fatigue ou si tu fais un malaise en plein hôpital. »

Cosette parlait sagement mais Valjean avait du mal à quitter la chambre de l'inspecteur.

Javert était de plus en plus faible. Son pouls s'affaiblissait. Son souffle se raréfiait. Valjean ne savait pas quoi faire pour le ramener à lui.

Valjean était désolé de cette situation.

Vidocq était désolé de cette situation.

Gisquet était désolé de cette situation.

Chabouillet était désolé de cette situation.

Mais la colère commençait à prendre la place du désespoir chez Jean-Le-Cric. Il s'approcha de Javert, égaré dans son coma et l'apostropha violemment :

« Allez-y Javert ! Mourez puisque vous n'êtes bon qu'à cela ! Vous suicider ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurai du faire, moi ? A Toulon ? Dix-neuf ans de haine ! J'ai tout perdu moi aussi ! Une vie de perdue ! Et je suis toujours là, je n'ai jamais abandonné ! »

Puis plus près de l'oreille, Valjean souffla un seul mot _« Lâche ! »_

Et il quitta la chambre en claquant la porte, inconscient des regards posés sur lui...

Il ne revint plus à l'hôpital.

Voir Javert s'éteindre doucement lui avait suffi.

 

Et le lendemain, un clair soleil de juin retrouva Valjean dans son jardin de la rue des Filles-du-Calvaire, massacrant un parterre de roses en voulant les nettoyer. Essayant de conserver son calme et de ne pas penser à Javert...mourant...abandonnant le combat...

« Il est réveillé, clama une voix joyeuse derrière lui.

\- Quoi ? »

Roussin, un visage lumineux, un sourire éblouissant, Valjean ne comprenait pas.

« Javert est réveillé. Il n'est pas encore sauvé mais il est réveillé. Je suis venu te chercher. Le rabouin veut te voir. »

Cette fois, Valjean avait compris et s'empressa de suivre l'ancien forçat. Il ne changea pas de vêtements et arriva en pantalon boueux dans la chambre de l'hôpital, tout à coup intimidé.

Javert était réveillé, c'était vrai. Un ciel de brouillard à la place des yeux. Les brumes du laudanum l'empêchaient de se concentrer. Dieu ! Il était vivant !

Valjean ne remarqua ni la présence de M. Chabouillet, ni celle de Vidocq, il se précipita sur le blessé. Javert était si pâle, le visage émacié, les cernes violettes sous les yeux. Il était vivant !

« Javert ! Merci mon Dieu !

\- Valjean ?, murmura une voix rauque et affaiblie.

\- Tu as demandé à me voir ?

\- J'ai du mal à penser... Cette fichue drogue... »

Javert tenta de se redresser. Vidocq se leva et vint aussitôt le forcer à se recoucher. Valjean joignit ses efforts à ceux de l'ancien chef de la Sûreté. Javert gémit en sentant les mains se glisser sur son torse. Ses côtes fêlées ! Ses poumons ! Sa fierté !

M. Chabouillet s'était levé à son tour et avait rejoint les deux hommes auprès de l'inspecteur.

« Doucement Javert, lança le secrétaire de la préfecture avec inquiétude.

\- Je ne sais pas...combien de temps..., » souffla Javert.

Ses mains cherchaient à s'accrocher à quelque chose, Valjean les saisit, horrifié par leurs bandages, leur force ridicule. Javert serrait les doigts du forçat comme un homme qui se noie s'agrippe à une bouée.

« Javert !, ordonna M. Chabouillet. Reposez-vous !

\- Valjean. Tu dois savoir... Tu dois... »

Le cœur s'affolait. On contemplait le policier se battre contre l'oubli avec consternation.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois savoir ?, demanda doucement Valjean.

\- Ta sœur... Ta sœur...

\- Ma sœur ? Jeanne ?

\- Je suis désolé... Valjean... Je ne... »

Et le policier sombra dans l'inconscience avec un timing parfait. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour tourmenter Valjean.

 

Les heures passèrent. Vidocq et Chabouillet durent partir. La nuit tombait. Valjean n'arrivait pas à quitter le chevet de l'inspecteur.

Sa sœur ? Jeanne était morte ! Jamais M. Madeleine n'avait retrouvé la trace de sa famille. A Montreuil, il avait fait quelques recherches mais la présence toujours menaçante du chef de la police l'avait retenu. Se pourrait-il que Javert ait fait une découverte ?

Valjean s'était levé et faisait les cent pas, alarmé, angoissé, énervé...

« Je t'interdis de mourir, Javert, tant que tu ne m'as pas expliqué ce que tu voulais dire. Tu m'entends, bougre d'imbécile ? »

Et on vint chasser l'ancien forçat de la chambre de l'inspecteur puis de l'hôpital, l'heure des visites était depuis longtemps dépassée.


	26. JEANNE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert est un bon policier, malgré tout. Même Jean Valjean doit en convenir, non ? Et, franchement cela aurait fait une si belle scène dans la Brick...

Le lendemain, Valjean fut là à la première heure. Il reprit la veille, son chapelet entre les doigts et glissant les perles de jais noir une à une au gré des prières consacrées.

« Le chapelet de M. Madeleine, murmura une voix faible non loin de lui.

\- Dieu du Ciel ! Javert ! »

Valjean se jeta sur l'inspecteur. Il était si tôt que Valjean était le seul visiteur de Javert. Pas de M. Chabouillet, pas de Vidocq ou de collègues de Javert. Valjean avait vu l'inspecteur Leroux et d'autres policiers se relayer au chevet de l'ancien garde-chiourme. Manifestement, Javert était sinon apprécié, du moins respecté.

« Valjean... »

Mais l'ancien forçat ne voulut pas faire la même erreur une deuxième fois, il contint son impatience et s'efforça d'être calme et posé.

« Comment vous sentez-vous inspecteur ?

\- Que de formalités ! L'affaire est si mauvaise ? »

Un souffle, un rire, une grimace de douleur.

« Comme si tu l'ignorais ! Mais tu vas me dire que tu as eu pire à Montreuil, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Non. Pas cette fois. »

Valjean nota la voix rauque et sèche et servit un verre d'eau au policier. Il y avait une carafe d'eau sucrée sur la table de chevet. Une manière de redonner un peu de force au blessé. On arrivait à le faire survivre grâce à cette eau sucrée et un peu de bouillon. Doucement, Valjean souleva le torse de Javert, le calant contre lui puis il l'aida à tenir le verre. Effrayé de le voir dans cet état.

« Je vais te chercher un médecin.

\- Je sais. Laudanum.

\- Mais tu souffres ! Tu dois prendre de la drogue pour calmer la douleur !

\- Pas avant de t'avoir parlé. »

Nouvelle prise de souffle. Javert laissa claquer sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Douleur intense. Pour qu'il la montre ainsi.

« J'y vais !, s'écria Valjean, affolé, prêt à partir de la chambre.

\- Attends !, » lâcha le policier.

Des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de son front, se perdant dans les favoris, glissant au-milieu des larmes. Javert pleurait ?

« Regarde le dossier _Jeanne_. Dans mon bureau.

\- Explique-moi !

\- Pardonne-moi ! »

Javert se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang sous la souffrance et Valjean s'échappa enfin. Il courut dans l'hôpital à la recherche d'un médecin.

 

On chassa l'ancien forçat. Valjean n'avait plus le droit de venir, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. L'état du policier était très grave. On restait évasif. Infection ? Septicémie ? Rechute ?

En tout cas, on empêcha quiconque voulant voir l'inspecteur d'accéder à sa chambre, même le préfet de police.

Valjean courut jusqu'à la rue Cloche-Perce. Il demanda à voir le bureau de Javert. C'était la même pièce, bien ordonnée, comme rue Petite-Sainte-Anne. Valjean découvrit aussitôt le dossier _Jeanne._

Un dessin d'une vieille femme s'étalait en première page, suivi d'une adresse :

_Jeanne Dumars, 24, place de la Croix Saint-André._

C'était tout. C'était le monde pour Valjean. Il reconnut les yeux de Jeanne. Il les aurait reconnus entre mille.

 

Il se précipita place de la Croix Saint-André...

Il examina les lieux avant de se présenter. Trente ans étaient passés. Il avait vieilli, il avait failli... Puis il vit une vieille femme revenir du marché, un lourd panier à son bras et un enfant accroché à sa main. Tout sourire. Elle se dirigea vers la maison numérotée 24 et y entra...

Il ne put s'en empêcher, il s'approcha et frappa à la porte.

La vieille femme l'ouvrit, son panier encore pendu à son bras. Elle leva la tête, elle le vit et son sourire disparut.

« Jean ?

\- Bonjour Jeanne. »

Le panier tomba, les pommes roulèrent, l'enfant accourut, il avait peur. La vieille femme se jeta dans les bras de Jean Valjean. Il la retint, l'empêchant de tomber. Puis elle se recula pour le gifler de toutes ses forces. Une colère la prenait, une vieille colère, vieille de quarante ans.

« Jean ! Imbécile ! Voler un pain ! Ne pouvais-tu pas m'en parler avant ?

\- Oui, ma Jeannette. »

L'usage du surnom fit pleurer la vieille femme et bientôt Valjean la rejoignit dans les larmes. Ils se serraient fort dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Mon Jean, mon Jeannot... Une vie sans toi...

\- Je suis désolé, Jeanne. Tellement désolé. Désolé...

\- Mon petit Jean... »

L'enfant s'était approché, surpris, inquiet. Il regardait ces deux adultes pleurer comme des enfants.

« Grand-mère ?, » demanda une petite voix, pleine d'angoisse.

La vieille femme se reprit, reculant doucement, ne lâchant pas les bras de son petit frère. Son petit frère de plus de soixante ans. Valjean caressa doucement la joue de sa sœur, sa chère grande sœur, essuyant une larme qui se perdait dans les rides.

« Tu es si belle, ma Jeannette.

\- Menteur, mon Jean. Mon Jeannot. »

Et ils rirent, un peu fous. Valjean se redressa et aida sa sœur à se relever.

« Comment es-tu là ?

\- Un ami m'a donné ton adresse. »

 _Javert ! Un ami !_ Valjean ne put s'empêcher de sourire en songeant à cela.

« Béni soit cet ami ! Mais où est-il ? Je voudrais le remercier. Viens boire du thé ! Mon Jean ! Et manger du gâteau. J'ai fait une tarte aux pommes. Comme tu les aimais. Jean ! »

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'échapper à l'étreinte de la vieille femme. Elle tenait fermement les mains de Valjean, l'amenant à la table, lui servant une part de tarte, une tasse de thé bien chaud, préparant le miel, le sucre...ne sachant quoi lui donner pour lui faire plaisir. L'enfant, toujours surpris, tournait autour de sa grand-mère, l'aidant de son mieux, un peu perdu.

Valjean le regarda enfin, maintenant qu'il était assis, comme le patriarche de la maison.

« Qui est-ce ?

\- Le petit dernier de Pierre.

\- Pierre ?

\- Mon dernier. Jean ! Tu as volé un pain pour lui. »

Valjean sentait son cœur se briser, de joie, de douleur...

« Il a survécu. Dieu en soit remercié.

\- Tu l'ignorais ?

\- Je ne sais rien de vous. On m'a parlé de toi, seule à Paris avec un enfant. Je n'ai jamais rien su de vous. »

La vieille femme semblait choquée. Une vie sans savoir !

« Ton arrestation a été terrible, Jean, mais elle nous a sauvés.

\- Sauvés ?

\- Le curé de Faverolles s'est enfin intéressé à notre sort, ainsi que le maire. On a placé les enfants dans des familles de la région. Je suis partie à Paris pour trouver du travail et j'ai emmené le petit dernier. Pierre.

\- Aucun n'est mort ?

\- Aucun, à l’époque, mon Jean. Aujourd’hui, le temps a passé. Certains vivent toujours, certains habitent encore autour de Faverolles. Julien est devenu élagueur, comme papa et toi, il est marié et a un fils, Lise est mariée à un fermier de Crèvecoeur, elle a eu cinq enfants, Marie a épousé un marchand ambulant, je ne sais jamais où elle est mais elle est heureuse de cette vie de gitan, Michel est marié et tient une auberge dans le sud, il n'a pas d'enfant. Mais d’autres sont morts. Ma petite Catherine est morte en couches il y a des années, quant à Jean, il est mort il y a dix ans maintenant. Accident de chasse. Il me reste Pierre, ici, à veiller sur moi et son petit dernier est sous ma garde. Hein mon petit Paul ?

\- Oui, grand-mère. »

L'enfant reconnaissait les noms, l'homme si vieux assis à table devait être un ami de la grand-mère ?

« Mon Paul, voici ton grand-oncle. L'oncle Jean.

\- Le bagnard ? »

L'enfant était émerveillé. Valjean eut une grimace de souffrance. Forcément, on devait se référer à lui sous ce vocable. La grand-mère sourit tristement.

« Oui, Paul. L'oncle Jean, le bagnard.

\- Tu as réussi à t'échapper ? »

Impressionné, l'enfant se rapprochait, la peur s'était envolée. Doucement, il grimpa sur les genoux de Jean Valjean.

« Je me suis échappé, on m'a repris, je suis libre aujourd'hui. Je suis gracié.

\- Dieu soit loué !, lança la grand-mère, les larmes coulant à nouveau.

\- Ce sont les policiers qui t'ont arrêté ?, reprit l'enfant, examinant avec attention le vieil oncle Jean. _Lui un bagnard ?_

\- C'est leur travail.

\- Ce sont des salopards !

\- PAUL !, » cria la grand-mère, fâchée.

Cela fit rire Valjean. Javert était un salopard, mais en même temps il ne faisait que son devoir. Il n'avait passé sa vie qu'à le faire et à le faire de son mieux.

« C'est leur travail, petit Paul. Où est ton père ?

\- Papa est au travail. Il répare des maisons.

\- Pierre est charpentier. La vie a été dure, mon Jean, mais nous avons tous survécu.

\- Oui..., sourit Valjean.

\- Et toi, mon Jean ?

\- J'ai une fille, admit Valjean. _Non deux !_ , se corrigea-t-il aussitôt.

\- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas amenée ?

\- Je voulais être sûr que c'était toi.

\- Ton ami aurait pu se tromper, c'est vrai. »

_Non Javert n'aurait pas pu se tromper, mais Valjean avait été si impatient._

Valjean se releva, abandonnant le thé, le gâteau et, un peu affolé, il cria :

« Je vais te l'amener, maintenant, ne bouge pas ! Je reviens !

\- Jean ! Attends ! Nous avons bien le temps.

\- Ne bouge pas d'ici ! »

Avant de partir, Valjean saisit les mains de sa sœur et les embrassa avec effusion. Puis il fila chercher Cosette. Il prit un fiacre et offrit une fortune pour rouler à toute allure dans les rues de Paris. La jeune baronne, appliquée à lire tranquillement dans son fauteuil, vit entrer son père dans le salon des Pontmercy, échevelé et essoufflé. Elle se leva précipitamment, aussitôt inquiète.

« Papa, qu'y a-t-il ? Est-ce l'inspecteur ?

\- Non. Non. Viens ma Cosette.

\- Où ?

\- Je t'en prie, viens.

\- Mais papa... Explique-moi !

\- Où est Marius ? Il doit venir aussi ! MARIUS ! »

Valjean hurlait, la voix de Jean-Le-Cric résonna dans la maison si bourgeoise et si calme des Pontmercy-Gillenormand.

Le baron de Pontmercy apparut, affolé.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Viens, fils. J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter.

\- Papa ! Tu nous inquiètes, » s’écria Cosette, alarmée.

Mais Valjean ne dit rien de plus, il entraîna tout le monde dans le fiacre qui les attendait. La jeune femme était enceinte, son ventre s'arrondissait doucement, il fallait être prudent.

Le voyage fut court et Valjean se révélait un homme d'action. Il saisit la main de sa fille et posa l'autre sur l'épaule de Marius de Pontmercy.

Enfin, devant le 24, place de la Croix Saint-André, il eut un instant d'incertitude. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, avant même qu'il ne frappe, on avait du entendre le fiacre, l'attendre avec impatience. C'était le petit Paul qui ouvrit pour faire entrer tout le monde.

« Grand-mère a fait du thé et du café. Elle a sorti toutes les confitures et du pain. Elle voulait faire des omelettes mais je lui ai dit d'attendre.

\- Tu as bien fait Paul, » répondit Valjean en souriant.

L'enfant les guida jusque dans la salle à manger. Paul n'avait pas menti. La table était couverte de tasses, de tranches de pain, deux tartes étaient déjà découpées et une théière fumait sur le poêle. Jeanne s'affolait dans la pièce, sortant ses plus belles serviettes de table, celles brodées au nom de son mari, décédé depuis si longtemps.

Enfin, elle vit son frère accompagné d'une jolie jeune femme enceinte et d'un jeune homme, tout aussi beau. Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche et s'approcha, les larmes aux yeux.

« Ce sont tes petiots, mon Jean ?

\- Voici ma fille, Cosette et son mari, Marius.

\- Ils sont beaux, mon Jean. Et tu vas être grand-père ?

\- Oui, ma Jeanne. »

Valjean rayonnait, puis il présenta leur tante à Cosette et à Marius. Cosette fut tellement heureuse de trouver un membre de la famille de son père qu'elle saisit les mains de la vieille femme avec joie. Les deux femmes se serrèrent dans leurs bras. Puis Jeanne Dumars entraîna tout le monde jusqu'à la table, d'autorité, elle servit le thé, distribua des serviettes, donna des parts de gâteau. Elle s'assit à côté de Cosette, lui posant mille questions sur sa vie, l'écoutant raconter comment se déroulait sa grossesse, contente de donner des conseils. Une matriarche.

Marius écoutait, ravi de cette rencontre. Lui non plus n'avait pas de grande famille, un grand-père, une tante, un beau-père et voilà qu'on l'étourdissait à lui parler d'oncles, de tantes, de cousins, de cousines... Même s'il n'était là que par alliance, la sœur de Valjean le traitait comme le fils de ce dernier. L'après-midi se passa ainsi, entre les rires et les larmes. Valjean se raconta, un peu, expliquant les grandes étapes de sa vie, se taisant sur les grands drames, passant sur le bagne, s'attardant sur Montreuil et sur le couvent du petit Pic-Pus, oubliant les barricades pour arriver à aujourd'hui... Assez souvent le nom de l'inspecteur Javert se mêla à son histoire. Un ennemi devenu peu à peu un ami. La vieille femme questionna puis elle fut attristée d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait de cet ami, malade à l'hôpital. Il avait réussi à retrouver sa piste. Un bon policier _tout compte fait._

Le soir vint. Il fallait rentrer, tout le monde était parti sans prévenir personne et M. Gillenormand et sa fille risquaient de s'inquiéter. Valjean demanda à sa sœur de venir vivre avec lui, elle lui rit au nez et répondit qu'il avait une vie à lui et elle aussi. C'était un peu tard pour vouloir les lier davantage. Valjean accusa le coup et fut un peu atterré.

D'autorité, la vieille femme invita tout le monde au déjeuner du dimanche, histoire de rencontrer le reste de la famille.

Cosette accepta avec empressement.

Valjean se contenta de cela, un compromis, on se verrait une fois par semaine... Il embrassa fort sa sœur avant de partir, caressant les cheveux blancs de Jeanne.

« Et ta femme, Jean ?, souffla-t-elle.

\- Elle est morte ma Jeanne, mentit Valjean dans un simple murmure.

\- Tu es encore très beau, mon Jean. Veux-tu que je te trouve une femme ? »

Il rit, sincèrement amusé.

« A Faverolles, tu voulais déjà me marier ma Jeannette.

\- J'aurai du être moins égoïste et le faire. Te forcer à prendre la place de mon époux était une mauvaise action.

\- Ce n'était pas égoïste. J'étais l'aîné de la famille.

\- Mon Jean... Tu reviendras ?

\- Bien sûr, ma Jeanne. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée. »

Ils se lâchèrent enfin. Une vie vécue l'un sans l'autre, ils avaient vieilli...

 

Valjean ne dormit pas cette nuit-là. Il ne réussit pas à manger non plus. Il passa de longues heures, à se promener dans le jardin, à regarder les étoiles, à songer à Faverolles, à sa sœur, à la vie, à Javert. Encore et toujours Javert.


	27. CORRESPONDANCE 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans lequel, Javert et Valjean commencent à se rapprocher via le courrier. Deux amis ? Vraiment ?

Le lendemain, Valjean retourna à l'hôpital mais on lui fit la réponse habituelle. _État stationnaire, nul n'était admis dans la chambre de l'inspecteur._

Valjean repartit, l'esprit triste et le cœur en déshérence.

Il reprit le jardinage. Juillet était là. Il fallait travailler, entretenir, arroser. Se vider l'esprit. Il ne put s'empêcher et envoya une brassée de roses à sa sœur. Et une autre pour l'inspecteur à l'hôpital.

Cosette le trouva ainsi, assis dans le jardin, l'esprit ailleurs.

« Papa, il y a un message de l'hôpital.

\- Un message ? »

Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Valjean le saisit, notant ses mains tremblantes avec stupeur. Puis il reconnut l'écriture de Javert et soupira de soulagement. Il y avait des ratures, c'était moins ferme et habile qu'à son habitude, mais c'était son écriture. Donc il pouvait écrire ? Donc ses mains n’étaient pas brisées ? Gisquet ou le médecin avaient du exagérer l’état des blessures du policier. Certainement involontairement.

Ce fait fit l’effet d’un baume au coeur meurtri du vieux forçat. Il se souvenait des mains de l’inspecteur, de grandes, belles et douces mains. Il les connaissait bien, il les avait caressées à la Paimpolaise. Valjean s’étonna de la tournure de ses pensées et se concentra sur la lettre.

Voilà ce que lui annonçait le policier :

 

_Valjean,_

 

_Le croiras-tu ? Je suis cloîtré ici ! On me refuse toutes visites. Surtout les tiennes, il paraît que cela m'énerve au-delà de toute mesure. Je suppose que tu as été voir ta sœur. J'ai mis six mois à la localiser. Je m'y suis accolé après novembre. Il m'a semblé approprié de clore définitivement le dossier Valjean de cette façon. Je m'excuse de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt mais l'affaire Jondrette m'a un peu fait perdre la tête._

 

_JAVERT_

_Inspecteur de première classe_

 

Javert espérait-il une réponse ? Valjean décida que oui et saisit sa plume.

 

_Javert,_

 

_Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je te remercie de tout cœur. Tu es un ami très cher. Ma sœur va bien, ma famille existe toujours. Je voudrais tant te revoir pour te parler. Te remercier. Quand te permettront-ils d'avoir des visites ?_

 

_VALJEAN_

 

Le soir-même, Valjean recevait une réponse. L'écriture était quasiment illisible. Peut-être la drogue ? La fatigue ? La colère ?

 

_Valjean,_

 

_Il semblerait que je ne pourrais pas recevoir de visites avant un temps indéfini. Tant que je ne suis pas capable de tenir assis et de manger moi-même. Tant que je ne suis pas capable de pisser autre chose que du sang et de dormir sans drogue._

_C'est la joie._

_Suis-je vraiment un ami ?_

_JAVERT_

 

Javert était vivant. Mais la route sera longue avant un complet rétablissement.

 


	28. DEUX AMIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ENFIN ! Javert et Valjean s'accordent à se voir autrement. Deux amis, oui !

Des jours, des jours, des jours... Juillet se finissait. Valjean et sa famille se retrouvaient régulièrement au déjeuner avec sa sœur Jeanne. M. Gillenormand fut un peu dérouté par cette paysanne, un peu simple dans ses manières mais tellement attentionnée. Elle cuisinait et servait les hommes en premier. Elle apprenait à Cosette à broder et à coudre de jolis motifs. Elle discutait avec la tante de Marius et les deux femmes étaient contentes de se trouver des points communs.

Le dimanche avec Jeanne...

Valjean devait se l'avouer. Il était heureux ! Quel changement en un an ! Il y avait un an, il voulait mourir de faim et disparaître de la vie de Cosette. Aujourd'hui, il était redevenu M. Valjean, il avait une fille aimante, une sœur adorée, un fils dévoué, une famille à lui, un neveu un peu surpris de le retrouver, il avait aussi des amis intimes, comme Roussin qui venait toujours le visiter et lui parler du Bureau... Comme Javert...

La correspondance avait continué entre les deux hommes. Fantasque, irrégulière, elle était souvent marquée par les vapeurs de la drogue qui obscurcissaient l'esprit du policier. Javert avait un style qui fluctuait, parfois ses lettres ressemblaient à des rapports de police, énumérant les événements de l'hôpital avec soin, parfois c'était des demandes d'information concernant les affaires du Bureau, parfois... Dieu parfois, c'était des prières pour un peu d'action... Javert s'ennuyait et son esprit s'emballait.

 

Enfin, l'interdiction de visite fut levée et Valjean fut le premier dans la chambre de Javert. Il nota avec joie l'aspect plus sain du policier. Javert se tenait assis sur son lit, le dos appuyé contre plusieurs oreillers, le visage n'était plus émacié, il avait repris du poids. Il lisait le journal. Ses yeux brillèrent de mille feux en voyant arriver le vieux forçat. Cela impressionna ce dernier. C'était la première fois que ces yeux de glace le contemplaient avec chaleur.

« Valjean ?

\- Ton médecin a enfin accepté qu'on vienne te voir.

\- Je suis donc sauvé ?

\- Tu en doutais ? »

Javert se mit à sourire, tendant sa main à Valjean. L'ancien forçat la saisit et doucement la serra. Il n'avait pas oublié les multiples blessures reçues par le policier.

« Tes mains ?

\- Mes mains, mes poumons, mes côtes, mon bras, mon épaule, mon aine, ma jambe... On dirait la chanson de l'Alouette. »

Les yeux étincelaient de joie. Valjean s'assit à son chevet, un peu surpris de le voir aussi extravagant.

« Tu vas bien ?

\- Je ne pisse plus du sang, cela doit vouloir dire quelque chose, non ?

\- Javert ! »

Ils rirent tous les deux. Valjean tendit un petit paquet à l'inspecteur. Javert perdit son sourire et le prit. Un regard incertain.

« Ouvre-le Javert ! Tu me rends fou !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ce sont des fraises de mon jardin. Rien d'empoisonné. Allez ! »

Javert obéit et ouvrit le paquet. Ses mains étaient malhabiles. Les doigts paraissaient raides. Des os avaient été brisés. Le paquet fut enfin ouvert et quelques fraises bien rouges apparurent. Valjean les avait choisies pour Javert, avec soin.

Javert les contemplait, hésitant.

« Tu n'aimes pas les fraises ?, demanda Valjean, surpris de cette apathie.

\- Pourquoi un cadeau ?

\- Parce que j'en ai envie. Parce que je veux te remercier pour Jeanne. Parce que tu m'as manqué. Dieu ! Faut-il une raison pour offrir un cadeau à un ami ?

\- On ne me fait pas de cadeau sans contrepartie.

\- Javert... »

Mais le policier le contemplait sans sourire. Valjean soupira. Javert ne changerait jamais, malgré la Seine.

« Je te jure que ce cadeau ne demande aucune contrepartie. C'est juste pour te faire plaisir et me faire plaisir.

\- Dans ce cas, merci Valjean. De toute façon, dans l'état actuel de mes finances, je serais bien incapable de te faire un cadeau en retour.

\- _Javert..._ »

Un nouveau rire, plus désespéré.

« Qu'a dit le médecin ?

\- Que je devais encore patienter des semaines avant de sortir d'ici.

\- As-tu...des séquelles ?

\- Je peux toujours pisser debout.

\- Javert !

\- Je suis plus faible qu'avant. Je vais devoir apprendre à me battre avec le bras gauche, le droit est trop raide pour bien manier la matraque. Mes doigts sont bien abîmés mais je conserve assez de dextérité pour pouvoir tirer.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- J'ai essayé.

\- Javert !!! Dans ta chambre d'hôpital ?

\- Il y avait un vase sur la table près de la fenêtre. Joli coup, non ?

\- _Javert, Javert, Javert..._

\- Quant au reste, rien de neuf. Ma jambe était déjà brisée, je ne peux plus courir comme un lapin.

\- Les côtes ? Le poumon ?

\- Je dois vous faire un rapport détaillé sur l'ensemble de mon anatomie, monsieur le maire ?

\- J'aimerai assez.

\- Je dois être prudent. Ne pas tomber malade. Un rhume peut se révéler mortel pour moi. Quant aux côtes, disons que les changements de temps vont être des parties de plaisir. Satisfait monsieur le maire ? »

C'était dit simplement, comme si ce n'était pas important, comme si rien n'avait d'importance pour le policier...et Dieu, peut-être cela n'en avait pas. Mais à entendre cela, Valjean blêmit, plein d'inquiétude et de tristesse.

« Je serais davantage satisfait si vous n'étiez pas dans cet état, inspecteur. »

Il y eut un blanc, l'éclat si chaud des yeux de glace de Javert disparut et ils redevinrent froids.

« Moi aussi, monsieur Madeleine. Moi aussi.

\- Javert. Pourquoi veux-tu mourir ?

\- Tu m'as traité de lâche Valjean ! Tu avais raison.

\- Tu m'as entendu ?

\- Je n'ai pas tout entendu mais j'ai bien saisi l'insulte.

\- J'étais en colère. Tu abandonnais le combat.

\- Il y a des années que j'ai abandonné le combat.

\- NON ! On n'abandonne pas le combat, c'est un péché ! »

Javert se mit à rire, Valjean l'imita, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Et ta sœur ?

\- Elle veut te voir.

\- Moi ? Pour me suriner je suppose.

\- Pour te remercier !

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu ne penses pas à toi en bien. Tu te dépeins tellement comme le diable. T'es-tu venu à l'esprit que tu n'étais pas si mauvais que cela ?

\- Bien entendu ! J'ai été si bon avec toi. A te poursuivre toutes ces années. Et je suis tout de même un meurtrier, ne l'oublions pas ! Je dois me voir comme un ange descendu du Ciel.

\- Un meurtrier ?

\- Crois-tu que j'oublie si facilement la femme Fantine ?

\- J'étais en colère.

\- Non, tu avais raison. Mais _baste_. C'est le passé. Seulement ne viens pas me faire la liste de mes vertus, je pourrais te sortir ma liste de péchés. »

Valjean regardait Javert. Le policier avait pris une fraise et la mangeait doucement. Il savourait chaque bouchée, comme un homme qui a connu la faim et sait la valeur des choses. Comme Valjean le fait lui-même.

Ainsi, le policier avait rarement connu de cadeaux sans contrepartie. Cela allait changer, Valjean se le promit. Il se mit à sourire, tout à la joie de cette idée.

« A quoi tu penses Valjean ?

\- Comment trouves-tu mes fraises ?

\- Pardon, je t'oublie. Prends-en si tu le désires.

\- Mais non, je ne dis pas cela pour ça. Javert. »

Trop tard. Le policier, désolé, lui rendait le paquet, obligeant Valjean à se servir à son tour. Il allait falloir lui apprendre la confiance, l'amitié, la camaraderie. Valjean était prêt à cela.

« Tes fraises sont bonnes,Valjean. Les nonnes du couvent du petit Pic-Pus m'avaient parlé de l'habileté de leur nouveau jardinier mais je dois avouer que je ne les croyais pas.

\- Mon habileté ?

\- J'ai tourné des mois autour de ce foutu couvent. J'étais tellement sûr que tu étais là. Mais on m'en a refusé l'entrée.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas venu m'arrêter ?

\- Un policier dans un couvent ? On m'aurait mis à pied. Et puis, on ne me croyait plus. On pensait que tu étais une idée fixe, un fantôme dans mon esprit. _Un peu toqué le vieux Javert._ J'ai du lâcher l'affaire sur l'ordre catégorique de mon supérieur.

\- Mais je sortais du couvent parfois. Tu aurais pu me voir !

\- J'avais d'autres loups bien plus dangereux que toi à chasser mais je ne t'ai jamais oublié. J'ai cessé ma surveillance trois mois après ta fuite de la Maison Gorbeau.

\- Le mendiant ?! J'ai eu un coup au cœur lorsque je t'ai reconnu !

\- Et moi donc ?! Lorsque je t'ai reconnu dans le rôle de ce mendiant philanthrope, j'ai été tellement stupéfait que je n'ai même pas songé à te mettre la main au collet. _Quel jobard !_

\- Je me suis enfui. Tu étais toujours à mes trousses.

\- Et je t'ai lamentablement raté. Je suis un couillon ! Mon chef m'a mis à l'épreuve pendant des mois à la suite de cet échec. Il a fallu que M. Chabouillet plaide pour moi pour qu'on ne me rétrograde pas. Alors m'offrir le droit de perquisitionner un couvent ! J'ai du lâcher l'affaire et te laisser à ta vie.

\- J'ai eu si peur cette nuit-là dans les rues de Paris. Avec Cosette qui tremblait dans mes bras.

\- Je me suis conduit comme un imbécile. J'aurai du t'avoir !

\- Il est vrai que je t'avais reconnu sous le lampadaire, en train de parler à tes hommes. Ta silhouette est assez reconnaissable.

\- J'aurai du te saisir moi-même, ne pas chercher à avoir des renforts. Me faire confiance ! Mais je me souvenais de Montreuil, de la force de Jean-Le-Cric et puis... je ne suis pas infaillible... Je pouvais faire une erreur !

\- Toi ?

\- J'en ai fait. »

Un petit rire. Valjean se souvenait de Montreuil.

« Comme avec Madame Mercier ?

\- Par pitié, Valjean ! Ne me parle pas de cette folle !

\- Quel était son problème déjà ?

\- Son chat ! Elle accusait son voisin de l'avoir enlevé.

\- Je n'ai jamais su le fin mot de cette histoire.

\- Ce n'était pas M. Grandier. C'était son fils.

\- Enfin, tu avais retrouvé le chat et rendu à sa légitime propriétaire.

\- Et Grandier a passé une nuit en cellule à me traiter de tous les noms.

\- Je le sais ! Il est venu s'en plaindre auprès de moi le lendemain.

\- Quelle affaire ! »

Cela les fit sourire puis rire. Encore ! Un fou-rire assez nerveux.

« Sérieusement Valjean. Comment tu es entré dans ce couvent ?

\- J'ai grimpé le mur avec Cosette accroché à mon dos.

\- _Jean-Le-Cric_! Je comprends, mais comment les sœurs ont-elles pu t'accepter ? Elles sont tellement tatillonnes ! Un homme entré par effraction dans leur enceinte et elles auraient hurlé au blasphème ! Une plainte de leur part m'aurait laissé le champ libre.

\- J'ai retrouvé un ami dans le couvent. Il m'a aidé.

\- Un ami ?

\- Ainsi l'inspecteur Javert n'a pas tout découvert malgré toutes ses recherches ?

\- Quel ami ?

\- Le vieux Fauchelevent ! »

Les pièces se mettaient enfin en place et Javert comprit.

« Le vieux Fauchelevent de Montreuil ? C'était lui le jardinier ? Je savais son nom mais je n'avais pas fait le lien.

\- En fait, tu as raison Javert. Tu n'es pas si bon que cela en réalité. Heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs. »

Valjean se mit à rire, toujours, devant les yeux levés au ciel de l'inspecteur, passablement agacé.

« Soit, tu avais un ami dans la place. Soit, tu as pu te cacher sous son identité. Soit ! Mais cela ne me dit toujours pas comment tu as pu entrer dans ce foutu couvent !

\- Je me suis laissé enterrer vivant !

\- Quoi ? »

Cette fois, Javert était troublé. Il se redressa si vite qu'il sentit la douleur mordre dans sa poitrine. Valjean perdit son sourire et l'aida à se recoucher. Doucement.

« Enterrer vivant ?, répéta Javert.

\- Une des sœurs était morte. La loi interdisait de l'enterrer dans le caveau de l'église du couvent, la mère supérieure voulait passer outre la loi. On n'enterra pas un cercueil vide dans l'emplacement prévu à cet effet dans le cimetière officiel de la ville. J'étais dedans !

\- Dieu du Ciel ! Tu as du vivre un calvaire.

\- Ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir mais cela m'a permis de sortir du couvent et d'entrer officiellement par la grande porte en tant qu'Ultime Fauchelevent, le frère de M. Fauchelevent. Tout cela au nez et à la barbe de la police. Surtout d'un inspecteur particulièrement tenace.

\- Là, j'admets. Je n'aurais jamais songé à cela. J'avais pensé à de la corruption pour ma part. L'argent de M. Madeleine n'a jamais été retrouvé.

\- Corrompre des bonnes sœurs ! Cela m'est arrivé aussi. »

Valjean riait si fort devant le regard abasourdi de Javert. Ce n'était pas un regard habituel chez le policier et cela ne lui allait pas du tout. Cela le rendait stupide.

« Corrompre une nonne ?

\- Comment penses-tu que je me suis enfui de Montreuil ? »

Valjean fut tellement surpris de parler de cela. Surpris aussi de ressentir autant de joie à le faire. Parler de lui. De son passé. Des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites. A qui d'ailleurs aurait-il pu les dire ? A qui pouvait-il les dire ? C'était si personnel et en même temps si compromettant. Mais Javert ! Les avouer à Javert des années après ! C'était une béatitude. Le voir comprendre les rouages de leur histoire, faire le lien et saisir les imbrications.

« Elle m'a menti !!!

\- Deux fois ! Dieu lui pardonne ses deux mensonges !

\- Elle m'a menti, répéta Javert, les yeux écarquillés. Je vénérais cette femme, Sœur Simplice, une femme d'honneur et de droiture. Elle m'a menti !

\- J'étais là, avec elle, dans la maison de M. Madeleine et je priais le Ciel de m'envoyer un miracle ! Elle a été l'instrument de Dieu. En fait, je l'ai corrompue...ou du moins pervertie...

\- Elle m'a menti ! Merde ! Mais combien de personnes as-tu poussées à la faute ?

\- Tiens ! Je ne suis plus un saint tout à coup ? »

Ils se mirent à rire. Ensemble. Javert dut se calmer le premier, ses poumons se rebellaient. Valjean se leva à nouveau et vint l'examiner, inquiet. Mais Javert se reprenait doucement. Il toléra les mains l'aidant à se redresser.

« Nous avons fait un long chemin avant d'arriver ici, non ?, lança Valjean, content de voir les yeux étinceler si fort, sans haine, sans colère, juste la joie de vivre.

\- Trop long.

\- Comment était ta femme ?, » demanda tout à coup Valjean, sans trop savoir ce qui le poussait à parler de cela.

Un sujet dangereux, délicat. Les yeux de glace brillèrent un instant avant de s'éteindre à nouveau. Javert baissa les yeux et contempla ses mains, bandées, abîmées, raides.

« Tu sais, j'ai mis un an avant de lui demander de prendre un verre avec moi. Un an avant d'oser espérer la convaincre de me regarder.

\- Comment l'as-tu rencontrée ?

\- C'était une cousette. Elle s'est retrouvée dans une situation délicate. Un témoin d'un meurtre.

\- Tu l'as rassurée ?

\- Je l'ai emmenée au poste pour l'interroger.

_\- Javert..._

\- Le plus surprenant c'est qu'elle n'a pas eu peur de moi.

\- Tu as du la charmer. »

Javert se mit à sourire, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Valjean vit les larmes briller dans ses yeux.

Ce devait être un sujet que le policier n'abordait jamais. Une histoire enterrée dans sa mémoire et qu'il ne revoyait qu'à-travers ses dessins. Comme Valjean, Javert devait avoir des histoires perdues pour le monde.

« Elle était une femme exceptionnelle, conclut Javert.

\- Je l'imagine.

\- Que cherches-tu à faire Valjean ? A devenir mon ami ? Vraiment ?

\- Crois-tu que cela soit vraiment si difficile ?

\- Il y a longtemps que je vis seul. Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie.

\- Laisse-moi en juger.

\- A ton aise, Valjean. Commençons déjà par le commencement. Je m'appelle François Javert, Fraco en _romani_.

\- Fraco ?

\- Mon prénom est un prénom gitan mais officiellement je suis François Javert. Appelle-moi ainsi. Je n'apprécie pas mes origines gitanes.

\- Enchanté François Javert, je suis Jean Valjean. »

Ils se serrèrent la main.

Un cap venait d'être franchi.

 

Le reste de la matinée se passa paisiblement. Valjean raconta Faverolles, cette fois il le fit correctement, expliquant son métier d'élagueur, la mort de son père, de son beau-frère, la famine qui sévissait...avant le vol de pain fatidique... Javert écoutait, sans juger, sans se permettre de rétorquer que voler était un acte délictueux. Puis le policier partagea quelques souvenirs de Toulon, le bagne où il était né, de sa mère, la gitane tireuse de cartes, certainement un peu voleuse également, et de son père, bagnard, galérien, mort au cours d'une évasion. Valjean apprenait et comprenait. L'intransigeance. La droiture. La dévotion à la loi.

On avait élevé l'enfant dans le bagne. Le directeur en avait fait une sorte de mascotte, habile à se rendre utile, Javert portait le courrier, nettoyait l'écurie, rendait des services. On en fit ensuite un garde-chiourme et Javert devint bientôt l'adjudant-garde Javert. On oublia l'enfant du bagne...

Seize ans. L'arrivée de Jean Valjean au bagne de Toulon. Javert le remarqua aussitôt. Tellement fort, rempli de colère et de ressentiment, à surveiller. Et Javert avait eu raison. Quatre évasions avaient classé Valjean dans la catégorie _dangereux_. Passeport jaune à l'appui.

La fatigue empêcha Javert de poursuivre la conversation. Il demanda humblement un peu de laudanum et Valjean voulut s'éclipser lorsque le médecin arriva sur son appel.

« Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable inspecteur, grogna le docteur en voyant le visiteur encore présent. J'avais dit une heure ! Vous êtes resté éveillé toute la matinée !

\- J'avais des choses à dire...

\- Dois-je interdire de nouveau les visites ?

\- De retour demain Valjean ?, demanda le policier, sans plus écouter le médecin.

\- Bien entendu Javert. Je ne veux plus m'échapper.

\- Cabotin... »

La drogue fit effet et l'inspecteur plongea dans l'inconscience.

 

Le reste de la journée fut étrange. Valjean la passa à sourire comme un imbécile à tel point que sa fille lui demanda s'il se sentait bien...

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie, admit le vieux forçat.

\- Vraiment ? »

_Vraiment..._

 


	29. VISITE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vidocq est un ami, n'est-ce-pas ? Un vrai et véritable ami ! Bien sûr...

Ce fut la seule fois que Valjean et Javert purent discuter ainsi. Le médecin se mit à surveiller avec soin son patient. Une heure seulement de visite ! Et Valjean dut partager cette heure avec les autres visiteurs du policier. Vidocq vint le premier accompagné de Roussin. Il ne resta pas longtemps, il était sur une affaire de vol, une filature à effectuer. Roussin n'était pas aussi bon que Javert à ce jeu-là et Vidocq devait mettre la main à la pâte.

« Si seulement tu pouvais me filer un coup de main, le rabouin, ce serait bien urbain.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, le Mec, mais comme tu peux le voir, je suis un peu occupé en ce moment. »

Un rire tonitruant. Vidocq vint tout à coup serrer Javert dans ses bras, avec force. Javert gela, dérouté, ne sachant comment réagir devant cette attaque.

« C'est bon de te revoir Javert, jeta l'ancien chef de la Sûreté. J'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre cette fois.

\- Un côme de moins ! Tu devrais être jouasse. »

Une tape légère derrière la tête du policier. Vidocq pleurait en riant.

« Mariole ! Putain, tu m'as manqué. »

Vidocq aimait ses amis. Avec force, avec tendresse. Une tendresse de lion. Mais quand on était son ami, on l'était à fond. Javert se laissa embrasser puis il répondit à l'étreinte, ses bras serrant à son tour l'ancien forçat contre sa poitrine. Attentif aussi à la douleur.

« Je ne serre les gens que pour les poisser, murmura l'inspecteur.

\- Trop tard, j'ai été gracié. Par tes soins d'ailleurs.

\- Vidocq, le forçat, le mouchard, le chef de la Sûreté, le chef du Bureau... Je ne sais pas si tu as vraiment mérité ta grâce. »

Les deux hommes rirent et Valjean quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, suivi par Roussin.

« Il est sauvé ?, demanda ce dernier.

\- Il semblerait.

\- Espérons-le ! Le Mec ne dort plus depuis que le rabouin est à l'hôpital. Et il est d'une humeur de chien. Tiens ! Une humeur d'argousin ! »

Valjean et Roussin rirent aussi. Tellement soulagés !

Puis l'heure terminée, Valjean salua Javert et rentra chez lui.

« J'aimerais beaucoup retravailler avec toi, tu sais Javert, admit Valjean.

\- Quoi ? Le travail de police te manque Valjean ?

\- Non. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Avec toi, je me sentais utile. Je me sentais...

\- Vivant !

\- Ce doit être cela, en effet. »

Javert se mit à rire. Il était fatigué. Il ferma les yeux et murmura doucement :

« On s'y fait, tu verras, comme à tout, puis on s'en lasse...

\- Javert ?

\- Où en est mon loyer ?, » demanda tout à coup le policier.

 

Valjean quitta l'hôpital et fila à l'appartement que louait Javert rue des Hospitalières-Saint-Gervais. Il vit madame Lévi et lui apprit _« l'accident »_ subi par le policier. La pauvre femme en devint blême et promit de rendre visite à ce pauvre inspecteur dés le lendemain. Puis Valjean fut content d'apprendre que Vidocq avait payé le loyer de Javert pour toute la durée de son hospitalisation. Normalement, Javert aurait du abandonner l'appartement en partant pour la Gironde mais les plans avaient été changés. On gardait l'appartement propre et libre. Valjean décida de participer à cette bonne action et donna aussi une belle somme d'argent à madame Levi. Elle accepta et promit de veiller à ce que le policier soit dorénavant bien chauffé et bien nourri. Sa santé, déjà chancelante, serait encore plus précaire après son séjour à l'hôpital. Il allait falloir être prudent.

Madame Levi était amplement d'accord. Le souvenir de sa fille sauvée par le policier était toujours dans son esprit...


	30. SUITE DES VISITES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il n'y a pas que Vidocq a être touché par la situation de notre inspecteur. Il y a aussi son protecteur...M. Chabouillet... Est-ce un ami ?

M. Chabouillet vint le troisième jour, heureux et soulagé de voir Javert en aussi bonne santé. Valjean était venu, espérant rencontrer Javert, l'avoir un peu à lui et reprendre leur conversation interrompue. Il allait partir pour laisser la place à M. Chabouillet mais le secrétaire lui intima l'ordre de rester. Valjean obéit et s'assit, sans trop savoir pourquoi on le voulait présent.

« Mon cher Javert, s'écria le vieux secrétaire de la préfecture. Vous nous avez fait une belle peur.

\- Je vous prie de me pardonner, monsieur, répondit humblement le policier.

\- J'imagine bien que vous n'avez pas fait exprès de vous faire blesser, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Un sourire sans aménité, un regard dur, la parole tranchait trop près de l'os, Javert grimaça.

« J'ai eu affaire à forte répartie, monsieur.

\- Forte répartie ? Patrouiller dans votre uniforme, sans armes, dans le quartier Saint-Michel.

\- Un moment d'inattention, monsieur. »

_Un moment d'inattention..._ Chabouillet ne répondit pas mais ses yeux brillaient de colère.

« Mais ce n'est même pas cela qui me dérange le plus avec vous, Javert.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Cela fait un an que je suis dérangé par vous.

\- Je sais, monsieur. Ce fut trop long. La prochaine fois, je mettrais les choses bien en ordre avant de...

\- Quelle prochaine fois ? Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! Ou alors je vous colle en cellule pour une année ! A la Force !

\- Monsieur !!!

\- Bougre d'imbécile ! Ne savez-vous pas que vous avez des amis ? Ne pouviez-vous pas venir me parler avant ? Avant de...

\- Je ne savais pas quoi faire monsieur... »

Javert baissa la tête. Honteux, il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne voyait pas quelle issue trouver à cette discussion. Valjean le contemplait, atterré. Il se faisait invisible dans un angle de la pièce, gêné d'être témoin de cette scène.

Puis M. Chabouillet se calma et posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de l'inspecteur.

« Je vous pardonne, Javert. Grâce à votre ami, M. Valjean, je pense avoir compris ce qui vous est arrivé, même si je ne peux pas tout saisir de votre dilemme.

\- Je suis désolé, monsieur...

\- Dés que vous serez en état, vous revenez à votre poste. Vous êtes toujours inspecteur de première classe.

\- Je ne suis plus bon à cela, monsieur.

\- Javert ! Ne recommencez pas ! Vous allez retourner dans la police et vous allez faire votre boulot ! Bon Dieu ! »

Javert ne répondit pas. Les yeux baissés obstinément sur ses doigts. On avait retiré les bandages, les dégâts étaient irréversibles. Il sentait toujours une douleur agonisante dans la poitrine, à chaque souffle, à chaque prise d'air. Il allait vivre avec. Mais redevenir policier ! C'était une gageure...

Valjean était troublé par ce qu'il voyait et entendait. On allait faire payer à l'inspecteur cette année de deuil. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Cette fois, Valjean quitta la chambre sans avoir eu le temps de saluer l'inspecteur ou d'avoir échangé quelques mots personnels avec lui.

La scène était par trop affligeante.


	31. CONVALESCENCE 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longue sera la route du rétablissement. Cela dit une amitié se forge lentement.

Ce rituel dura des jours, des jours, des jours. On allongea l'heure de visite. Une heure, deux heures, une matinée... Mais Valjean n'osait plus venir chaque jour. Il savait qu'il allait tomber sur M. Chabouillet ou sur Vidocq, sur un des collègues de Javert ou sur Mme Lévi. On commençait à le connaître comme un ancien forçat, ami de l'inspecteur et comme un excellent jardinier. Tout le monde avait goûté ses fraises et les roses qu'il apportait à Javert faisaient des envieuses parmi les infirmières.

D'ailleurs cela fit rire l'inspecteur.

« Arrête de m'amener des fleurs, Valjean, on commence à croire que tu me fais la cour.

\- Pourquoi pas ?, répondit l'ancien forçat. Tu me dois toujours une danse à la Paimpolaise.

\- T'es jobard. »

Valjean ne venait plus tous les jours mais il envoyait des messages au policier, poursuivant leur étrange correspondance. Il parlait du jardin, de sa sœur, de Cosette, du passé et Javert répondait en critiquant la nourriture de l'hôpital, en rappelant des souvenirs à Valjean, même des souvenirs de Toulon qui faisaient grimacer l'ancien forçat, en parlant des étoiles, en évoquant même sa femme, son fils. Ce fut une des rares fois que l'ancien forçat lut le prénom du fils de l'inspecteur Javert, Louis...

Une fois, Valjean écrivit, un peu inquiet, au sujet de ses propres enfants.

 

_Javert,_

 

_Cosette veut absolument te rendre visite avec Marius. Crois-tu qu'un ancien révolutionnaire risque quelque chose au chevet d'un inspecteur de police ?_

 

_VALJEAN_

 

La réponse qu'il reçut le fit rire mais il ne l'aurait jamais montrée au principal intéressé.

 

_Valjean,_

 

_Ton gendre ne risque rien avec mes collègues. C'est un révolutionnaire raté, on arrête que les vrais révolutionnaires. Crois-tu qu'il aurait vraiment fait sauter la barricade ? Je ne sais même pas s'il a su utiliser mes coups-de-poings !_

 

_JAVERT_

 

Cosette vint avec Marius, Valjean les accompagna et la conversation fut aussi futile que guindée. Mais Valjean ne quittait pas des yeux Javert et tout un discours était transmis à-travers le gris perçant des yeux de l'inspecteur.

_« J'ai tué votre mère, j'ai harcelé votre père. Voulez-vous que je vous raconte cette histoire ? »_

A quoi répondait dans une supplication Valjean : _« Non Javert, je t'en prie, tais-toi ! »_

Alors Javert souriait, son sourire avec trop de dents, si moche à contempler, et supportait patiemment le discours lénifiant de Marius et Euphrasie de Pontmercy. _«_ _Oui, la santé s’améliore, le médecin a fait des merveilles, dans un mois je serais debout… Bla bla bla... »_

Un mois se passa, puis un deuxième. Septembre se profilait à l'horizon. Un beau mois de septembre, doux et venteux.

Valjean ne venait plus tous les jours mais il essayait de passer à l'hôpital au moins trois fois dans la semaine. La chambre du policier était maintenant encombrée de livres, de journaux, de fleurs, de paquets de gâteaux. Mme Levi gâtait l'inspecteur, elle venait accompagnée de sa fille et apportait des galettes à la cannelle. Jeanne, la sœur de Valjean, n'était pas en reste. Elle aimait visiter l'inspecteur qui lui avait permis de retrouver son frère, oubliant qu'il s'agissait aussi du policier qui l'avait remis au bagne. Valjean rit aux larmes en voyant Javert décontenancé lorsqu'il reçut pour la première fois Jeanne Dumars dans sa chambre.

La vieille femme ne parla pas beaucoup mais elle donna une brioche à la crème au policier, l'obligeant à la manger, elle retapa son lit, elle prit son linge sale, elle virevolta partout dans la chambre, la retournant comme une tempête.

Lorsque tout fut bien rangé, propre et net, elle se tourna vers son frère et clama d'une voix fâchée :

« Tu aurais du me dire que le policier avait besoin d'aide pour gérer son ménage, Jean ! Je vais venir tous les jours pour m'en charger.

\- Non, madame !, rétorqua Javert, alarmé. Ne prenez pas cette peine !

\- Jeannette, je pense que l'inspecteur aime beaucoup son calme. Mais tu peux venir de temps en temps si tu le souhaites.

\- Je le souhaite ! Comment un homme aussi grand peut être aussi maigre ! Je vais m'occuper de lui et il va devenir formidable. Tu verras Jean.

\- J'ai hâte ma Jeanne ! »

Et Valjean sourit en captant le regard angoissé du policier.

 

Il y avait d'autres personnes qui s'intéressaient à l'inspecteur Javert. M. Chabouillet lui donnait des rapports à vérifier, histoire de faire travailler le policier, Vidocq passait discuter quelques heures avec son ami et bien sûr Jean Valjean... Jean Valjean aimait ces échanges aigre-doux avec François Javert.

Puis un jour, Valjean découvrit Javert debout au-milieu de sa chambre. L'homme, habillé de sa simple chemise de nuit, vacillait, la main sur le pommeau plombé de sa canne.

« Dieu ! »

Ce fut le seul mot que réussit à crier Valjean avant de saisir les coudes de Javert et de le soutenir. Javert gela sous le toucher puis le toléra. Il n'était pas stupide, il se sentait fragile.

« Es-tu inconscient ?

\- Non ! J'en ai soupé d'être étendu sur un pieu. Je veux marcher !

\- Javert ! »

 _La voix autoritaire de M. Madeleine._ Tiens ! Il y avait longtemps. Javert eut un petit sourire amusé.

« J'ai l'aval du médecin, monsieur le maire. Je peux et je dois me lever !

\- Pas tout seul ! Pas sans aide !

\- Alors aide-moi Jean-Le-Cric ! Prête-moi ta force ! Je veux aller dans le jardin de l'hôpital.

\- Tu veux aller trop vite surtout ! D'abord la chambre et si c'est possible le couloir !

\- Seigneur ! Tu me fais penser à ta sœur !

\- C'est une femme pleine de bon sens !

\- Je suis à tes ordres, Jean Valjean. »

Valjean saisit la robe de chambre du policier qu'il glissa sur ses épaules. Il faisait doux mais Valjean n'oubliait pas les recommandations du médecin. La prudence s'imposait. Puis il plaça délicatement un bras sur les épaules de l'inspecteur Javert, le sentant se crisper sous le toucher avant de partir courageusement en promenade. Un pas après l'autre. La sueur coula très vite sur le front du policier, en gouttes assez fines et le souffle se brisa aussitôt.

« Toujours aussi impatient !, gronda Monsieur Madeleine. Déjà à Montreuil...

\- Vous...ne vous en êtes jamais...plaint..., souffla Javert.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je ne suis pas un impotent !

\- Dieu en soit remercié ! »

 _Monsieur Madeleine et sa piété !_ Javert serra les dents pour ne pas répondre et se concentra sur la marche. On les regarda passer lentement dans le couloir. Les infirmières et les médecins étaient fâchés de les voir ainsi mais comment lutter contre la volonté du policier ?

Ce fut Valjean qui força l'inspecteur à faire demi-tour et à retourner dans la chambre. Là, il aida le policier à se recoucher. Javert était pâle de fatigue et de douleur.

« Tu vois ?, murmura Valjean. Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

\- Au contraire, répondit Javert. C'est la première chose censée que je fais depuis des semaines. Tu reviendras demain ?

\- Si tu le souhaites.

\- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de fort pour m'aider à descendre dans le jardin. Rien de tel qu'un cric.

\- Javert... »

Un dernier rire et Javert se laissa doucement s'endormir.


	32. CONVALESCENCE 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre dans lequel Javert commence à redevenir lui-même, au grand plaisir de Jean Valjean...

Et la visite redevint journalière. Valjean aidait Javert à marcher dans le couloir, luttant contre la volonté du policier, le limitant à quelques pas.

Le médecin ne fut pas mécontent de voir les progrès accomplis par le policier mais il fut surtout soulagé de voir quelqu'un retenir l'inspecteur. L'aider, le soutenir. C'était ce qu'il fallait pour permettre à la jambe de bien se remettre et au bras également.

Javert avait raison quant à son bras. Il avait fallu que ce soit le bras droit qui soit cassé. Maintenant, il allait devoir travailler le bras gauche. Manier la matraque, utiliser son sabre, tirer au pistolet... Des heures d'entraînement en perspective.

Valjean, lui, se disait qu'il verrait bien le policier en profiter pour abandonner le métier.

Un jour, il lui demanda doucement :

« Javert !

\- Mmm ?

\- Depuis combien de temps tu es dans la police ?

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Tu pourrais prendre ta retraite. Tu n'es plus un jeune homme et tu es tellement diminué.

\- Merci de me soutenir !

\- Non, je ne dis pas cela pour te rabaisser. Mais tu m'inquiètes tellement.

\- Un forçat s'inquiétant pour son garde. On aura tout vu ! Tu me fais penser à Vidocq. Lui aussi me demande de ne pas retourner dans la police. Il me propose de revenir au Bureau. Il a des affaires calmes à me proposer. »

Javert se mit à rire avant de murmurer :

« Je deviendrais fou si je cessais de travailler. Et je n'ai pas les moyens de le faire de toute façon. Je ne préfère même pas savoir combien je dois à Vidocq ou combien je te dois. »

Valjean ne répondit pas mais son visage rougissant parlait pour lui.

 

La première promenade dans le jardin de l'hôpital fut un délice. Javert avait réussi à s'habiller seul. Valjean fut surpris de retrouver un homme en costume civil assis dans la chambre de l'inspecteur. _M. Javert._ Il avait bien le visage pâle mais il allait tellement mieux. Il avait repris du poids, de la prestance, de l'assurance. Il avait taillé ses favoris, leur redonnant une ampleur acceptable, ses cheveux, lavés, peignés, étaient retenus par un ruban dans sa nuque et ne glissaient plus sur ses épaules. Il avait retrouvé sa coiffure sévère. Il se ressemblait enfin, il ne manquait que l'uniforme de policier. Et le chapeau.

« Tu n'es pas raisonnable, lança Valjean, répétant sa phrase habituelle mais n'arrivant pas à cacher la joie dans sa voix.

\- Je sais, _daron_. Tu m'emmènes faire mon petit tour de piste ? Je dois impressionner la petite infirmière de la salle 115.

\- Vraiment ? Une petite infirmière ? »

Un petit sourire amusé, Valjean se moquait gentiment du vieux policier.

« Cette greluche a parié un Napoléon avec une de ses collègues que je ne serais pas capable de marcher seul dans le couloir. Je veux la faire perdre.

\- _Javert !_

\- Mais une fois dans les escaliers, j'aurai besoin de la force de Jean-Le-Cric pour me soutenir. »

Valjean secoua la tête et ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer le policier.

Il se plaça derrière lui, concentré sur le pas de l'inspecteur, attaché à ses mouvements, seulement Javert restait Javert. Il marchait d'un pas ferme, les épaules bien raides, une main serrée dans le dos, la canne devenue un soutien indispensable. Mais on aurait pu la prendre pour un accessoire de mode tant elle allait bien avec la silhouette massive de l'homme.

Valjean reconnaissait l'inspecteur dans cette démarche énergique, montrant l'autorité, un homme sûr de sa place et de son rang.

Puis le couloir fut passé.

L'escalier se présenta.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, Javert se laissa aller. Posant son front contre le chambranle de la porte. Il ferma les yeux, il souffrait atrocement. A la recherche de son souffle.

Valjean vint placer sa main sur l'épaule du policier, attentif à la respiration. Dieu merci, il n'y avait aucun témoin de cet instant de faiblesse, Javert ne l'aurait pas apprécié.

« Non, vraiment pas raisonnable, répéta Valjean.

\- Elle a perdu.

\- Donne-moi ton bras, je vais t'aider.

\- _Jean-Le-Cric..._ »

Un rire vite brisé par le manque d'air.

Ce fut long de descendre l'escalier et douloureux. Javert serrait les dents à les broyer. Valjean n'en pouvant plus, glissa son bras sur la taille de Javert.

« Mais que... Valjean !

\- Chut ! Laisse-moi faire !

\- Si on nous voit ainsi, _Petite Fleur-de-Bagne_ , on va vraiment nous croire accolés.

\- Laisse-les dire. Tu as besoin de mon soutien. »

Javert ne répondit pas et se laissa mener. C'était plus facile ainsi, en effet.

Dans le jardin de l'hôpital, il y avait quelques bancs dispersés sous les arbres. L'air était doux, un beau mois de septembre. Valjean mena Javert jusqu'à un banc et le fit doucement s'asseoir.

« Et maintenant, tu me fais la lecture ?, demanda Javert, goguenard.

\- Tu le voudrais Javert ?, répondit sérieusement Valjean.

\- Je n'aime pas lire. Ce n'est qu'un moyen pour se former l'esprit.

\- Je n'ai rien à te proposer mais demain je t'amènerais quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi pas ?, admit le policier. Cela me changera des rapports de M. Chabouillet.

\- Il t'aime beaucoup.

\- Il a été l'un des rares à s'intéresser à moi en bien durant cette vie, Valjean. Et à me donner ma chance.

\- Tu oublies Vidocq.

\- Vidocq est difficile à saisir. On ne sait jamais si son amitié est intéressée ou vraie.

\- Tu es dur avec lui, Javert. Il a souffert de ta blessure, il s'inquiète pour toi !

\- Je le connais depuis plus longtemps que toi, Valjean. Vidocq m'a fait de nombreux coups fourrés. Je me méfie toujours un peu de lui. Mais j'ai aussi beaucoup d'amitié pour lui.

\- Tu ne fais confiance à personne, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- L'expérience m'a montré qu'il ne fallait avoir confiance en personne. Un jour ou l'autre, on est trahi, ou déçu, par ceux qu'on aime. »

Javert se tut, observant le ciel, le vent faisait courir les nuages. Valjean ne dit rien, un instant de paix était précieux, les semaines avaient été si dures. Avec stupeur, les deux hommes virent une infirmière leur apporter du thé et des gâteaux.

« Pourquoi une telle attention ?, demanda sèchement le policier, tandis que Valjean remerciait avec effusion.

\- Un pari est un pari. Je devais vous servir de servante pendant une journée si vous réussissiez à marcher sans soutien.

\- Mes félicitations, Mlle Angélique. Le thé est parfait. Mais j'aimerais aussi une couverture. Il fait frais sous les frondaisons. »

La petite infirmière, une rousse le visage couvert de tâches de son, sourit sans joie à la phrase jetée négligemment par le policier.

« Impitoyable..., murmura Valjean, observant la jeune femme quitter le jardin avec un pas impatient.

\- On ne parie pas contre moi.

\- On ne se moque pas de la loi, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça. »

Mais, le thé bu, Javert se laissa doucement reposer sur le banc. Lorsque la jeune infirmière réapparut, le policier était endormi. Elle plaça la couverture sur les genoux de l'inspecteur et repartit à ses patients. Non sans avoir secoué la tête en regardant Jean Valjean. Avec exaspération. Peut-être aussi un peu d'inquiétude ?

La fin de la journée fut l’occasion pour M. Javert de saisir le bras de M. Valjean, pour le soutien, pour la force...pour empêcher le bras si puissant de l’ancien forçat de serrer sa taille.

Deux amis, n’est-ce-pas ?

Puis de retour dans sa chambre, Javert remercia Jean-le-Cric avec un sourire rempli d'ironie... Néanmoins, bien plus agréable à regarder qu'habituellement et Valjean fut touché par l'éclat brillant des yeux de l'inspecteur.

Deux amis...


	33. NUIT D'IVRESSE 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'alcool est dangereux, n'est-ce-pas ? Il permet de se relâcher et d'abandonner son masque... Deux amis... Bien entendu...

Quelques jours encore, quelques promenades dans les jardins, quelques discussions amicales… Le temps passa lentement et Javert se remit doucement de ses blessures. Il fut de plus en plus question d’un retour à la maison pour terminer la convalescence. Javert hochait la tête sans rien dire, un sourire amusé traînant sur les lèvres.

Revenir à la maison, non, retourner à son poste d’officier de police, certainement...

 

Cet après-midi-là, Valjean était entrain de se préparer pour partir à l'hôpital. Il avait déjà mis sa veste et s'emparait de son manteau lorsque Cosette vint le chercher avec un grand sourire.

« Regarde qui est là papa.

\- Ma chérie ? »

Un rire amusé ponctua cette question et une silhouette massive apparut dans l'entrée de la maison.

« Merci, madame la baronne, » lança la voix grave et profonde que Valjean avait appris à apprécier.

_Javert !_

Javert était là. Il était vêtu d'un uniforme flambant neuf. _L'inspecteur Javert !_

« On t'a laissé sortir ?

\- On n'a pas eu le choix. Je suis capable de reprendre le travail.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Sans problème. Vous m'accompagnez pour ma patrouille, monsieur le maire ?

\- Avec plaisir, inspecteur. »

Cela faisait écho à des années en arrière, des patrouilles sous le ciel de Montreuil, un maire et son chef de la police, épaule contre épaule, remplis de haine et de méfiance. Là, c'était Paris, le froid de l'automne s'annonçait dans la bise qui soufflait les feuilles des parcs, dans la pluie glacée qui mouillait les pavés des rues.

Javert marchait d'un pas assuré. Il était heureux de sa toute nouvelle liberté. Valjean se tenait à ses côtés, ne pouvant s'empêcher de l'examiner. Plein d'appréhension.

« Une pincée de tabac ?, proposa le policier.

\- Je ne prise toujours pas.

\- Une fille ?

\- Javert !

\- Alors un verre d'alcool ?

\- Durant le service ?

\- A vrai dire, je n'ai pas encore repris le service. Je serais de nouveau l'inspecteur Javert demain.

\- J'en suis content. »

Javert souriait tout en poursuivant sa route. Puis enfin, il se tourna vers Valjean et lui avoua ce pour quoi il était venu.

« Je voulais te remercier Valjean, dit-il abruptement.

\- Me remercier ?

\- Pour avoir vu en moi un ami. Pour ton soutien à l'hôpital. Je... »

Javert se troublait, baissait la tête. C'était étrange de voir cet homme si sûr de lui ne plus trouver ses mots. Valjean posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'inspecteur en souriant :

« Ce fut un plaisir. Allons boire ce fameux glace.

\- Je connais un mastroquet qui en a un bath. Il accepte même de servir les cognes.

\- Il y en a qui refusent ?

\- Non, ils n'ont pas le droit mais ils pissent dans le picton. L'urine tourne le vin. Je le sais, j'ai déjà goûté.

\- Javert ! Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Un verre suivi d'un autre. L'après-midi finissait, le soir tombait, la nuit s'annonçait nuageuse et humide... Javert avait posé son chapeau sur la table, ouvert les premiers boutons de son uniforme, retiré le collier de cuir. Cela lui donnait un côté débraillé qui le rajeunissait. Le cabaretier connaissait l'inspecteur mais il le dévisageait avec attention. Une pointe d'incrédulité, voire de peur dans les yeux.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit ?, demanda Valjean.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que tu es en vie !

\- Laisse-moi profiter de ce plaisir d'être ressuscité. J'adore affoler les gens ! »

Un verre suivi d'un autre. Le cabaretier avait apporté un repas simple, du pain, de la charcuterie. Il était l'heure de partir. Mais aucun ne bougeait, perdu dans leur conversation.

Montreuil. Toulon. Paris. Paris. Montreuil. Toulon. Surtout Toulon. Valjean racontait dix-neuf ans de haine et de douleur. Javert se faisait l'avocat du diable, expliquant pourquoi les doubles chaînes, pourquoi le mitard, pourquoi le fouet... Cela faisait grincer les dents de l'ancien forçat mais Javert opposait à ses cris de colère les noms de ses collègues morts, tués par des forçats révoltés.

« Genlain. Genlain avait une femme et trois enfants. Il était honnête et droit. A quatre, ils se sont mis à le bastonner. Il a mis trois jours à mourir de ses blessures.

\- Javert..., rétorqua Valjean, menaçant. Sorel a été laissé dix heures en plein soleil après une flagellation. Dix heures ! Il est mort d'une fièvre cérébrale due à l'insolation.

\- J'ai tenu une heure ! J'aurai pu mourir !

\- Je n'étais pas là ! Tu serais sûrement mort de ma main.

_\- Jean-Le-Cric !_

_\- Le Pharaon !_

\- Comment avons-nous pu survivre à tout cela ? »

Valjean fit tomber la veste. Javert salua le courage du geste en levant son verre très haut. Un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Il faisait chaud dans l'estaminet et les consommateurs commençaient à arriver. C'était la nuit. Cosette devait s'inquiéter. On se mit à rire, à chanter, à se parler fort. Et les deux hommes se sourirent, correctement avinés, mais encore un peu conscients des convenances. Des prostituées arrivaient à la chasse aux clients.

« Il me manque encore quelqu'un à mon tableau de chasse, lança tout à coup Javert.

\- Qui ?

\- Montparnasse. »

Cela dégrisa un peu Valjean qui contempla Javert, les yeux clairs étaient redevenus un désert glacé.

« Javert. Tu sais qu'il n'y est pour rien.

\- Je sais. Jondrette me l'a dit, Azelma me l'a dit, ce fils de pute de Gueulemer me l'a dit.

\- Alors pourquoi tu le veux ?

\- Le dernier relent de Patron-Minette. Il empeste la ville comme le loup empeste une forêt. Je sens son odeur à chaque instant.

\- Javert, le chien de chasse. Tu chasses les criminels à l'odeur ?

\- Cela m'est arrivé, reconnut Javert. Certains sont tellement sales et hideux que leur odeur est trop forte pour ne pas être notée. »

Cela fit rire Valjean et arracha un sourire des lèvres fines du policier. Ça y était, Valjean avait réussi à mettre de la familiarité dans ses relations avec Javert.

« Un chien de chasse..., » répéta Valjean, avec bienveillance.

Et puis... Et puis les convenances commencèrent à être oubliées. Javert avait trop bu, Valjean avait trop bu. Pour une fois, les deux avaient trop bu et leurs yeux brillaient trop fort. Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard.

« Pardon, monsieur, rétorqua Javert avec suffisance. Je suis un chien-loup. _Un loup des Abruzzes_ aux dires de ma mère.

\- Un loup des Abruzzes ?!

\- Tu ne connais pas cette légende ?

\- Tu ferais un magnifique loup, c'est vrai. »

Puis Javert sursauta. Il fixait les yeux de Jean Valjean. Le vieux forçat avait des yeux d'un bleu profond, magnifique. Il ne les avait jamais remarqués. Enfin pas vraiment. Pas comme _ça_. Valjean ne se rendait compte de rien. Il souriait, perdu dans le gris métallisé des yeux de l'inspecteur.

« Que dit cette légende ?, demanda Valjean.

\- On raconte dans les Abruzzes que parfois dans les portées de loups se trouve un chien. Un chien-loup. Et que la mère doit le tuer à la naissance sinon le petit allait détruire ses frères et sœurs, ses père et mère. Je suis ce chien-loup car je n'ai pas hésité à chasser ceux de ma race.

\- Ce n'est pas une jolie légende et tu n'es pas dangereux.

\- Tu es gracié aujourd'hui, mais si nous revenions un an voire un peu plus en arrière ?

\- A l'époque...tu étais dangereux, c'est vrai... »

Une fille vint tout à coup s'asseoir sur les genoux de Javert, glissant doucement ses mains sur sa nuque. Consciente que l'homme, déjà saoul, pouvait se révéler un client potentiel, malgré l'uniforme. Il se laissa cajoler puis ferma les yeux lorsque la fille posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il força la bouche à s'ouvrir pour lui et lui donna un baiser profond. Une danse entre deux langues. La fille défit le ruban retenant les cheveux de l'inspecteur pour les caresser et une vague grisonnante, soyeuse glissa sur les épaules de Javert. Valjean les regardait, abasourdi. Puis Javert la chassa d'un geste, montrant son uniforme. Un peu tard peut-être.

« Tu te trompes de micheton, ma jolie punaise. Essaye plutôt mon vis-à-vis.

\- Non, » fit Valjean, affolé.

Mais la fille se releva des genoux du policier et vint tester ceux de Valjean, docile et souriante. Tentatrice. Elle était encore jeune et agréable à regarder. Dix-sept ans ? Valjean était tellement gêné qu'il rougissait. Et puis il était vrai que la fille était tentante. Petite diablesse, elle le caressa à-travers ses vêtements, avant de lui embrasser le cou. Valjean voulait la jeter sur le sol et s'enfuir en courant. Il avait trop bu.

« Pourquoi ?, lança Javert indifférent, en buvant son verre. Tu n'aimes pas les jeunesses ?

\- Javert ! Je t'en prie.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ma toute belle ?, demanda le policier à la prostituée, ignorant royalement Valjean et ses supplications.

\- Marie, répondit la fille en jouant de ses cils.

\- Un nom prédestiné. Mon poteau est un timide. Tu seras gentille ?

\- Oui, monsieur l'inspecteur. C'est quoi son petit nom ?

\- Jean, » répliqua Javert.

Puis la gamine murmura doucement _« Jean »_ dans le creux de l'oreille de Valjean avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'ancien forçat, le forçant à lui céder. Valjean voulait s'opposer mais les lèvres, les caresses, l'alcool, lui faisaient perdre la tête. Il y avait longtemps. Des filles de ferme, du foin odorant... Javert contemplait le tableau qu'ils formaient, la fille et le forçat, avec un regard insondable.

« J'ai une amie, » jeta la fille au policier.

Un rire sans joie accueillit cette proposition.

« Sois à ton turbin, la fille. J'allonge la monnaie. Je lui fais un cadeau. _Un cadeau de cogne et de mouchard._ »

Puis Valjean se reprit enfin et repoussa la fille :

« Non, mademoiselle, je vous en prie. Je... »

La prostituée rit follement et Javert ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter.

« Pas de chance, _« mademoiselle »_. Il va te falloir chasser ailleurs cette nuit. Et si tu pouvais rendre sa bourse à mon compagnon, je pourrais oublier de t'emmener au poste. »

Un sourire incertain, la fille glissa sa main dans son corsage et en sortit une bourse que Valjean reconnut avec stupeur comme étant la sienne. Javert la prit et remercia avec un sourire approbateur.

« C'est bien, la punaise. Tu as des doigts d'or. Tu devrais aller voir Vidocq. Il a toujours besoin de mouchards et de gens habiles dans son Bureau. »

La fille ne dit rien, elle attendait, vaguement inquiète.

Javert sortit un Napoléon de sa poche et la jeta à la jeune voleuse. Elle s'en saisit au vol.

« Pour tes baisers la fille. Tu embrasses bien. Tu arrives même à faire perdre l'esprit. »

Une rapide révérence, un sourire moqueur et la fille se dirigea vers une autre table où elle rejoua la même scène. Bientôt assise sur d'autres genoux, elle tentait de faire d'autres poches.

 

Valjean voulait vomir. Et en même temps, la fille avait été gentille et le désir était encore présent dans ses tripes. La salle principale du cabaret était presque vide. Des servantes nettoyaient, quelques clients dormaient sur les tables, attendant d'être jetés dehors par le patron...et les deux hommes étaient toujours là.

Javert se tenait à sa table, calme et tranquille, impassible. Valjean assis en face de lui, se sentait fatigué et honteux.

« Pourquoi ?, demanda simplement Valjean.

\- Nous avons trop bu, Valjean. Viens, je vais te ramener chez toi. Ta fille doit s'inquiéter.

\- Pourquoi Javert ? »

Une poigne le saisissait et serrait le bras avec force. Javert grimaça. Le bras droit était douloureux.

« Partons, Valjean. La nuit est vieille et le chemin est long jusque chez toi.

\- Javert !

\- Et je ne veux pas d'une scène. Je suis inspecteur de police, tu te souviens ? »

Valjean le lâcha, subitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Javert frotta son bras avec douceur.

« Pardonne-moi, je suis désolé. Je...

\- La force de Jean-Le-Cric ! Tu aurais pu me tuer, c'est vrai. Mais tu étais au mitard quand cette révolte a eu lieu et je bénis le Ciel que ces imbéciles n'aient pas pensé à aller te chercher. Ou qu'ils n'en aient pas eu le temps.

\- Une heure c'est ça ?

\- Une heure de bastonnade et de flagellation. J'ai perdu connaissance plusieurs fois et on me ranimait avec de l'eau salée.

\- Comment cela a-t-il fini ?

\- Tu as oublié Le-Cric ?

\- J'étais au mitard ! Je ne me souviens pas de cette révolte.

\- Les gardes ont pris d'assaut la cour, ont sauvé les survivants et ont fusillé les mutins. Je m'en suis chargé personnellement.

\- Tu n'étais pas à l'hôpital ?

\- Après ! Rien ne m'aurait empêché d'avoir la vengeance ! Même à demi-mort, je me serais vengé ! A l'époque, j'ai osé appelé cela la justice ! Tu vois, Valjean, j'ai changé, j'ai compris, je n'ai que rarement travaillé pour la justice et la loi mais surtout pour la vengeance et la vindicte. Aujourd'hui, je sais ce que je vaux, ce que je suis et... »

Javert se tut, comme s'il allait trop en dévoiler.

« Je ne vaux pas grand chose, » ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter.

L'alcool le rendait bavard.

« Javert, tu ne devrais pas dire cela.

\- Je suis né de la gouttière et je ne l'ai jamais quittée, quelque soit l'uniforme que je porte. Autant le savoir et l'accepter.

\- Cette fille ?

\- Un cadeau Valjean. Pour toi. »

Javert eut un sourire qui ne se refléta pas dans ses yeux. Voilà pour le malaise. Il fallait rester deux amis, un point c'était tout ! Deux hommes, âgés, avec une vie derrière eux faite de confrontation et de poursuite, de haine et de peur, cela seul comptait !

« Un cadeau ?, répéta Valjean.

\- Nous avons trop bu ce soir. Au moins les esprits sont calmés. Allons marcher dans les rues de la ville. Il fait nuit. Peut-être y a-t-il des étoiles ce soir ?

\- Patrouiller la nuit ?

\- J'aime patrouiller la nuit... Bientôt, je n'aurai plus le droit de patrouiller la nuit, voire de patrouiller seul.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Un sourire ironique apparut sur les lèvres fines de l’inspecteur. Valjean avait tellement de mal à comprendre Javert.

« M. Chabouillet a donné des ordres, M. Gisquet me les a martelés. Tous les officiers sont au courant. Je dois être accolé à un collègue. Je ne dois plus sortir seul et surtout pas la nuit. Je ne suis pas libre de mes mouvements. On me muselle et on m'attache.

\- On n'a peut-être pas tort, non ?

\- Peut-être, » admit Javert.

Le policier se redressa, remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Il vacillait un peu. Il avait trop bu, il n'avait pas cessé de boire. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dépassé ses limites. Ce soir était un de ces soirs.

_Est-ce que Montparnasse était sur son territoire ?_

Valjean le suivit lorsqu'ils quittèrent l'établissement. Javert claqua plusieurs pièces sur le comptoir en lançant, menaçant :

« Pour le désordre, pour l'alcool, pour le silence.

\- Bien entendu, monsieur l'inspecteur. »

Un hochement de tête. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue.

Javert entraîna Valjean dans la nuit. Ses bottes martelaient toujours le sol, un pas martial, un peu saccadé ce soir. Il ne permit pas à son compagnon de saisir son bras. Ils marchèrent épaule contre épaule comme à l'aller.

Ce soir, Javert était farouche et Valjean se méprit pour la raison. Ce n'était pas à cause de la fille, ce n'était pas à cause de l'infamie d'avoir désiré une prostituée, c'était à cause de ses satanés yeux bleus...mais cela Valjean ne le savait pas...

Devant la porte des Pontmercy, Valjean se retourna, subitement inquiet :

« Tu ne veux pas dormir ici, ce soir ? Il est tard et il y a une chambre d'amis.

\- Merci, Valjean. Mais je pense que je vais vomir incessamment sous peu, ce serait inconvenant de le faire sur le tapis précieux d'un ancien baron de l'Empire.

\- Javert... »

Valjean eut un rire désespéré.

Un geste vers un chapeau décoré d'une cocarde blanche et Javert disparut dans les rues. Sous la pluie, dans le froid, vers tout ce qu'il devait éviter pour conserver sa santé...

 


	34. SOIRÉE A LA PRÉFECTURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'inspecteur Javert devient le commissaire Javert... Et l'amitié entre Valjean et Javert est forte... N'est-ce-pas ? A moins que...  
> Et puis l'inspecteur si impassible devenant éloquent sous les étoiles est un motif incontournable...et tellement beau...  
> J'imagine Philip Quast parlant ainsi à Colm Wilkinson dans cette scène et mhmmmm...

Quelques jours passèrent sans nouvelles de Javert. Quelques jours devenant quelques semaines... Valjean avait eu honte de son comportement de cette nuit. Embrasser une prostituée ? Ce n'était tellement pas son genre. Est-ce-que Javert avait prémédité son coup ? Il avait parlé de faire un cadeau à Valjean, de le remercier. Était-ce ainsi qu'il envisageait les cadeaux ? _Un cadeau de cogne et de mouchard..._

D'un autre côté, Valjean serait un menteur s'il ne reconnaissait pas qu'il avait ressenti un désir profond en embrassant cette fille... _Quarante ans de chasteté forcée !_

Il était souvent ailleurs depuis cette soirée et Cosette se moquait de lui, gentiment.

« Tu es amoureux papa ? Tu as la tête dans les nuages !

\- Le jardin n'a plus tellement de travaux pour moi, ma fille, rétorquait-il un peu sèchement.

\- Et les arbres ? Ne doivent-ils pas être taillés ? »

Et Cosette riait devant le regard gêné de son père. _Amoureux ?_ Non, juste troublé par Javert, une fois de plus.

Les jours passèrent et devinrent des semaines. Octobre était bien entamé lorsque Valjean reçut une lettre de la préfecture de police. Un papier bien épais qui l'inquiéta un peu. Il ne fut rassuré que lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture de Javert.

 

_Valjean,_

 

_Si tu n'as rien de prévu le soir du vendredi 15 octobre, il y a une petite cérémonie de passation des pouvoirs à laquelle je serais content de te voir assister. Tu peux emmener ta fille et son idiot de mari. Prévois une vêture un peu recherchée mais n’en fais pas trop._

 

_JAVERT_

_Inspecteur de Première Classe_

 

Le vendredi 15 octobre ?

Ce fut une date que Valjean attendit avec impatience.

Sa fille le força à se faire tailler des vêtements pour l'occasion. Il fallait une tenue neuve à son père même s’il ne fallait pas en faire trop. Elle-même fut heureuse de sortir une de ses jolies robes et Marius de Pontmercy mit un de ses beaux costumes de dandy.

« Mais papa, il a bien du te dire de quoi il était question ?!

\- Non, ma chérie. Il m'a juste écrit qu'il s'agissait d'une cérémonie de passation.

\- Un changement de préfet, peut-être. M. Gisquet a perdu beaucoup de ses soutiens avec la chute de Vidocq, lança Marius.

\- Peut-être, » rétorqua Valjean.

En tout cas, la soirée promettait d'être assez confidentielle.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues autour de la préfecture, quelques voitures étaient stationnées là, avec des serveurs en livrées. Mais les fenêtres de l'immeuble officiel étaient illuminées. On les accueillit et on les annonça.

Ce fut un choc pour Jean Valjean d'entendre son nom clamé ainsi en pleine préfecture de police, devant tous ces policiers en grande tenue. Surtout devant l'un d'eux.

 

Javert était magnifique.

Il portait un nouvel uniforme, rutilant, le sabre au côté, c'était donc ça la grande tenue ? Un chapeau l'agrandissait encore, avec sa cocarde, son cordon. Il s'approcha doucement des nouveaux venus, comme s'il voulait leur laisser le temps d'examiner ses habits. Un peu cabotin. Et justement Valjean contemplait l'uniforme, le trouvant changé sans trop savoir ce qui avait changé justement. Ce fut Marius qui lui donna la réponse.

« Mais notre inspecteur a pris du galon ! Le voilà commissaire !

\- Commissaire ?!, » répéta Valjean.

Javert était devant eux, si imposant, si impressionnant. Il s'inclina avec déférence en faisant claquer les talons de ses bottes d'officier. _Cabotin !_

« Monsieur et madame la baronne. Monsieur Valjean.

\- Monsieur le commissaire, » répondit le baron de Pontmercy, dans le même ton respectueux.

Un sourire. Javert était un peu fier ce soir.

« Te voilà commissaire ?, demanda Valjean.

\- Le commissaire Javert du poste de Pontoise, répondit le policier.

\- Mais c'est là que je suis venu vous chercher pour le guet-apens de la Maison Gorbeau !, » fit Marius, inconscient de la présence intéressée de Cosette.

Le regard entendu de sa chère épouse fit comprendre au malheureux mari qu’il allait devoir s'expliquer.

« J'ai assez remplacé le commissaire pour avoir le droit de prendre sa place définitivement. Pasquier a l'âge de partir en retraite. En fait, c'était prévu depuis longtemps mais mon _« accident »_ de juin a retardé mon avancement dans la carrière. Je l'ignorais... »

Javert n'ajouta rien de plus mais Valjean le comprit très bien. Peut-être que s'il avait su qu'il avait un avenir... Peut-être n'y aurait-il pas eu _cette nuit-là..._ Peut-être n’aurait-il pas été volontaire… Peut-être...

Un regard entendu entre les deux hommes, Javert détourna les yeux. Inconscient du malaise ambiant, le jeune baron souriait, content pour l'inspecteur Javert.

« Vous ferez un excellent commissaire, fit Marius de Pontmercy avec chaleur.

\- Nous verrons bien, » rétorqua Javert.

L’avocat Marius de Pontmercy aperçut tout à coup un de ses collègues perdus dans un groupe de personnes. Content de cela, il entraîna Cosette avec lui, impatient de la présenter comme sa jeune épouse et de bavarder avec son ami.

Javert et Valjean se retrouvèrent seuls, à se regarder encore, un peu gênés sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Commissaire Javert, répéta Valjean en souriant.

\- Plus de patrouilles ! M. Chabouillet a gagné !

\- Je suis si fier de toi. »

Javert baissa la tête, rougissant tout à coup. Valjean contemplait cela avec surprise, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait rougir le policier.

« Tu es magnifique, » ajouta l'ancien forçat.

Valjean laissa glisser ses doigts sur les boutons brillants de l'uniforme, frappés aux armes de Paris. Un bel uniforme couleur bleue nuit mettant en valeur la taille fine du policier, ses épaules si larges.

« Toi aussi, mon ami, » lança Javert, à bout de souffle.

Il regardait Valjean avec attention. Un beau costume gris anthracite faisant ressortir ces merveilleux yeux bleus et un veston brodé de fils d'argent. _Merde l'homme !_ Valjean avait fait des efforts pour plaire à Javert.

« Tu sais que c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles ton ami, fit Valjean, rayonnant.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je m'en souviendrais !

\- Je suis désolé alors, c'est un oubli.

\- François Javert, mon ami...

\- Jean Valjean, mon ami... »

Ils rirent, un peu troublés. Que de chemin parcouru pour en arriver là !

« Donc, que va-t-il se passer ?, demanda Valjean, toujours avec le sourire.

\- Pas grand chose. Je ne suis pas le seul à être promu ce soir. Mais ce n'est qu'une simple passation de pouvoirs entre un commissaire et son successeur. Normalement, cela se fait dans le commissariat même et ne demande pas un tel décorum...mais comme je suis le protégé de M. Chabouillet, on a décidé de rendre cela un peu plus pompeux. Avec des discours du préfet et du champagne.

\- Tu le mérites !

\- Tu n'es pas objectif.

\- Alors disons que je ne le suis pas. »

Ils rirent, doucement, essayant de ne pas être remarqués dans leur coin. Un serveur vint leur apporter du champagne. Ce fut accepté avec reconnaissance, comme une diversion bien venue.

« Et je suis aussi le ressuscité de service, ajouta Javert, amusé. C'est la première fois depuis que la préfecture de police existe qu'un officier déclaré mort en service et réintégré avec effet immédiat.

\- Javert... »

Valjean posa sa main sur le bras de Javert, avec affection. Javert contemplait cela avec le visage le plus neutre possible. _Endurer !_

Bientôt, les deux hommes observèrent la foule. Javert désignait des personnes dans la salle et expliquait à Valjean de qui il s'agissait, le tout agrémenté de quelques secrets bien scandaleux. Qui avait une maîtresse cachée ? Qui trafiquait dans la vente d'armes ? Qui était bonapartiste ? Qui cachait ses amitiés républicaines ?

Oui, Javert pouvait se révéler utile pour un homme politique ambitieux…

Valjean écoutait et s'amusait énormément. Javert était content d'offrir ce plaisir à son compagnon.

Puis la cérémonie proprement dite commença.

Javert se dirigea vers une petite assemblée d'une dizaine de personnes, laissant Valjean avec sa fille et son beau-fils revenus vers lui. La haute silhouette du policier détonait sur les autres. Javert était si grand, si imposant.

Ce fut ensuite le discours du préfet, M. Gisquet. Il présenta la bravoure de ses officiers, leur mérite et leur droit à la récompense. Certains devenaient inspecteurs après avoir été sergents, trois hommes passaient au rang de commissaire, Javert parmi ceux-là.

Et soudain, Valjean remarqua une autre petite chose.

Javert était le plus jeune de tous ces nouveaux commissaires. Il n'avait que cinquante ans en fait. Vidocq avait raison, Javert méritait d'être commissaire, c'était un bon policier, honnête, intègre et droit.

M. Gisquet termina son discours en exhortant ses troupes à poursuivre leur bon travail. Et un tonnerre d'applaudissements conclut ses mots.

Ensuite, il fut impossible d'approcher Javert. Chacun se félicitait, on serrait des mains, on se frappait dans le dos. Javert, _le commissaire Javert_ , était entouré de sergents et d'inspecteurs. Un peu bousculé. Un jeune homme se colla aussitôt à ses côtés pour ne plus le quitter. Comme un protecteur. Valjean reconnut avec stupeur le jeune Durand de la Sûreté.

Le préfet, M. Gisquet en personne, accompagné de son secrétaire, M. Chabouillet, vinrent aussi serrer la main de Javert. Ce dernier était déférent...voire obséquieux...dans sa manière de remercier...

Cela fit grincer des dents à Valjean qui reconnaissait le chef de la police de Montreuil face à M. Madeleine. Javert s'inclinait bien bas. Déférent Javert ! Toujours, toujours... Combien de fois Valjean avait eu envie de coller un coup de poing bien senti à son inspecteur ? A son garde-chiourme ? Il lui semblait toujours sentir un certain dédain caché derrière toute cette politesse trop marquée... Aujourd'hui, Valjean se rendait compte qu'en fait, Javert était ainsi, il était respectueux de l'étiquette à outrance.

Les félicitations s'arrêtèrent enfin et Javert put s'échapper. Il rejoignit Valjean, à nouveau solitaire, le jeune Durand toujours sur ses talons.

« Permets-moi de te présenter mon sergent personnel. M. Pierre Durand.

\- Vous n'étiez pas à la Sûreté ?, demanda Valjean, après avoir serré la main du jeune homme.

\- Oui, monsieur. J'ai été muté à la Sûreté sur ordre de M. Gisquet pour suivre l'inspecteur Javert.

\- Dieu merci !, lança Javert, Vidocq l'a collé au bureau. J'étais libre de mes mouvements. Aujourd'hui, je soupçonne les consignes officieuses de mon sergent un peu plus coercitives envers ma personne. »

Le jeune sergent se mit à rougir, troublé.

« Monsieur le commissaire. Je...

\- Paix, Durand. Je ne suis pas un imbécile et vous non plus. Allez donc discuter avec vos amis. Nous commencerons notre _« collaboration »_ demain.

\- Bien, monsieur le commissaire. »

Et Durand, douché, disparut dans la foule d'uniformes. Valjean secoua la tête, atterré.

« Javert, tu es dur avec lui !

\- Un mouchard de Gisquet ! C'est un brave garçon mais il va falloir que je le forme ! Il est trop doux pour faire un bon inspecteur. Je vais devoir lui apprendre où doit se porter son dévouement.

\- A toi ?

\- A la loi ! Et à personne d'autre ! »

Valjean rit doucement puis il regarda autour de lui, encore un peu ébloui par l'endroit où il était. Les personnes qui l'entouraient, librement !

« C'est la première fois que je pénètre dans une préfecture de police sans crainte, murmura Valjean en souriant.

\- C'est un beau bâtiment. Veux-tu le visiter ?

\- De nuit ? Et la cérémonie ?

\- Terminée ! On n'a plus besoin de moi. De toute façon je ne suis pas indispensable. On ne remarquera même pas mon absence. Veux-tu ?

\- Quand tu me proposes cela comme ça, on a l'impression que c'est une infraction.

\- Valjean ! Pense à qui tu parles !

\- Soit ! Fais-moi visiter ton antre de policier ! »

Un rire !

 

Mais cela ressemblait furieusement à une infraction. Valjean ne se sentait pas fier en suivant Javert, tout commissaire qu'il soit, dans les locaux abandonnés de la préfecture.

Javert se glissa dans la salle de garde, Valjean sur ses talons. Discrets. Puis Javert ouvrit une porte et ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir obscur.

« Mon bureau est ici. Sur la droite. Enfin mon bureau jusqu'à ce soir.

\- Montre-moi !

\- A votre service ! »

Une nouvelle porte ouverte et d'un geste habitué, Javert alluma une chandelle posée sur un meuble haut. La pièce apparut. Petite, encombrée. Le bureau de bois solide était bien ordonné, des dossiers bien rangés dans une belle pile.

« Les affaires non résolues ?

\- Surtout Lacenaire ! Je suis sûr de mon fait mais on ne m'écoute pas. Il me faut une preuve solide. Tant que je n'aurai pas le gonze sous les verrous avec ses aveux à la clé, on ne me croira pas.

\- Et tes dessins ?

\- Une coïncidence ! Ce n'est pas une preuve solide et ma foi, ce n'est pas faux. Il ne faut pas se fier à un dessin, aussi ressemblant soit-il.

\- Pourtant tu dessines bien ! Je me suis reconnu.

\- Je te l'ai dit ! Tu n'es pas objectif.

\- Peut-être...

\- Tiens regarde ! Je ne t'ai pas menti lorsque je t'ai dit que je t'ai gardé accroché dans mon bureau pendant des années ! »

Quelques dessins étaient visibles sur les murs. Valjean reconnut Montparnasse et les jeunes hommes de la Paimpolaise... Et au-milieu de cette troupe patibulaire se trouvait un portrait de M. Madeleine...non de Jean Valjean... Tel qu'il était Maison Gorbeau...

Valjean se regarda un instant, se trouvant beau ainsi, puis se retourna les yeux brillants vers Javert.

« As-tu des dessins de toi ? J'en voudrais un !

\- Je ne me dessine pas.

\- Et si je te le demande gentiment ?

\- Valjean ! »

Un rire. Puis le rire s'éteignit. L'atmosphère était un peu lourde. Javert se secoua et souffla la bougie.

« Reprenons la visite. Je voudrais t'emmener sur le toit !

\- Le toit ?

\- N'est-ce-pas ? »

Deux hommes, de plus de cinquante ans pour l'un et de plus de soixante ans pour l'autre, se glissant dans les couloirs sombres comme des enfants espiègles, ouvrant des portes vers d'autres escaliers, traversant des salles vides dans lesquelles résonnaient l'écho de leurs pas et enfin... Une dernière envolée de marche, ils entrèrent dans un grenier petit et vétuste. Javert peina avec un loquet mais il réussit à forcer une ouverture assez étroite et Valjean le regarda avec stupeur escalader la fenêtre pour disparaître à l’extérieur. Valjean n’hésita pas longtemps et le rejoignit.

Et ce fut la sortie sur le toit.

Octobre était un mois humide et froid mais le ciel était assez dégagé pour que la lune soit visible avec quelques étoiles. Javert alluma sa lampe-sourde pour se diriger et se rapprocher du bord du toit. C’était un peu acrobatique, mais ils réussirent à atteindre une lucarne contre laquelle ils purent s’appuyer. Lentement, Javert déposa la lampe et posa ses coudes sur le toit de tuiles de la lucarne. Valjean se plaça à ses côtés, impressionné par la vue de la ville. Le panorama était superbe. La cathédrale Notre-Dame de Paris, visible sur la lumière nocturne, un fond noir sur le bleu de la nuit et la Seine coulant en contre-bas.

« C'est magnifique, » reconnut Valjean.

Javert eut un petit sourire amusé. Tout était magnifique pour Valjean. Le ciel, la nuit, les étoiles, son uniforme, Javert lui-même...

« Je venais parfois ici regarder les étoiles, avoua Javert.

\- Tu connais bien les étoiles ?

\- Ma mère et mon père étaient des gitans. Ma mère s'est faite une joie de m'apprendre à lire les étoiles.

\- Je sais reconnaître quelques constellations, rétorqua Valjean. C'est utile à la campagne pour se diriger.

\- En effet. A une époque, je croyais que les étoiles étaient des gardiens. Immuables. Indéfectibles.

\- Tu ne le crois plus ? »

Javert ne répondit pas, il regrettait d'être monté sur le toit mais il savait que cela plairait à Valjean. Il n'était pas revenu ici depuis les barricades... Il se sentait étouffer malgré le fait qu'ils étaient en plein air.

« Je ne sais pas, répondit-il à contrecœur.

\- On ne voyait pas bien les étoiles à Toulon.

\- Depuis la tour de guet, on avait une très belle vue sur le ciel.

\- Je n'étais pas autorisé à aller dans la tour de guet, opposa Valjean, un peu froidement.

\- Voici Orion le chasseur... On le reconnaît à sa ceinture d'étoiles. A ses côtés il y a le Grand Chien.

\- Que chasse-t-il ?

\- Les Pléiades, ses sœurs.

\- Connais-tu d'autres constellations ?

\- Bien sûr ! »

Valjean était accroché aux lèvres de Javert. Le policier se reprenait, il racontait avec ferveur les histoires des étoiles. Il les désignait dans le ciel et expliquait. Valjean ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Brillant, éloquent, animé.

Cela dura plusieurs minutes puis Javert se tut. Il se sentait trop proche de Valjean. Tout à coup il paniquait sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Nous devrions redescendre Valjean. Ta fille doit te chercher.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de tellement surprenant Javert. Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu connaissais aussi bien l'astronomie !

\- Je ne connais pas bien l'astronomie. J'ai juste quelques connaissances.

\- Tellement modeste. »

Javert s'affolait tandis que Valjean se rapprochait de lui. Inconsciemment. Il voulait juste voir mieux la cathédrale.

« Tu as toujours rêvé aux étoiles ?

\- Cette nuit. Cette nuit sur le pont..., » commença à murmurer Javert, sans trop savoir pourquoi il parlait de _ça_ maintenant.

Valjean se retourna pour le regarder fixement, plus de sourire, il avait un regard désespéré tout à coup. Le peu d’éclairage fourni par la lampe-sourde faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa chevelure, la brillance de ses yeux. Javert serra les dents et baissa la tête.

« Cette nuit-là, je regardais les étoiles. Depuis le parapet du pont. Je voulais trouver un repère. Un signe. N'importe quoi. Pour me raccrocher ! Je ne savais plus à qui me fier. J'étais fou, c'est vrai. Et les étoiles... »

Javert se mit à rire, durement, sans joie, il se sentait tellement ridicule. Son rire était horrible. Mais c'était _là_. Toujours. Ce n'était pas parti avec l’eau de la Seine. Ce n'était pas mort depuis les barricades. Valjean contemplait avec horreur les larmes qui se mettaient à couler lentement sur les joues du policier. Des larmes !

« Les étoiles m'ont toujours guidé. Je me suis même cru digne d'elles. Un guide ! Un homme incorruptible, sûr et droit. Comme elles. _Imbécile !_

\- Javert !, souffla Valjean puis plus doucement... _François_...

\- Ce soir-là, il n'y avait pas d'étoiles. J'étais seul et le ciel était vide. Alors j'ai sauté. Lamentable, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui est lamentable ?

\- Se tuer parce qu'on est indigne d'être une étoile.

\- Ce n'est pas lamentable de vouloir être un guide. Ce qui me fait mal, François, c'est que tu aies voulu te tuer car tu n'as pas tenu tes ambitions. Tu places la barre trop haut ! Pour qui que ce soit sur cette Terre. Les hommes ont des imperfections.

\- Je ne voulais rien d'autre qu'être irréprochable !

\- C'est déjà trop ambitieux !

\- Je ne le sais que trop... »

Valjean s'était rapproché de Javert et doucement il venait le prendre dans ses bras. Doucement. Pour le serrer contre lui.

« Tu es l'homme le plus droit que je connaisse, murmura Valjean. Le plus sûr, le plus honnête, le plus dévoué. Je l'ai su depuis Montreuil. Même depuis Toulon. Juste, sévère, vertueux, courageux. »

Javert ne pouvait pas répondre. Il pleurait ouvertement maintenant et les sanglots secouaient ses épaules. Lentement, il glissa sur le sol et Valjean accompagna sa chute. C’était dangereux, l’équilibre était précaire. Jean-Le-Cric usait de sa force pour retenir l’homme dans ses bras.

Pendant de longues minutes, les deux hommes ne parlèrent plus. Puis Javert se reprit et voulut repousser Valjean. Mais la force de Jean-Le-Cric le retint contre son épaule d'ancien forçat.

« Jouer les pleurards à mon âge, grogna Javert. Pardonne-moi.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Les amis sont faits pour cela. Tu as fait pareil pour moi. »

_Les amis..._

« Oui, mon ami... _Jean Valjean._..

\- Qui croira que j'ai vu pleurer l'impassible inspecteur Javert ?

\- T'es con... »

Mais le rire fut libérateur. Javert réussit à faire lâcher Valjean. Puis ce dernier, plus alerte et plus fort lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever en se retenant à la lucarne. Quelle idée de venir se promener sur un toit en pente !?

« M. Madeleine paraissait toujours dix ans de moins, fit Javert, un peu amer.

\- Cela compense nos onze années d'écart, » rétorqua Valjean.

Ils quittèrent le toit et retournèrent dans le bureau de Javert.

Là, Valjean contempla sans rien dire le policier sortir une bouteille d'alcool de son bureau et d'un geste souple, habitué, coutumier !, se servir un verre pour le vider en une seule gorgée.

« Putain ! J'en avais besoin ! Tu en veux ? C'est de l'eau d'affe.

\- Non merci, Javert. Tu sais, tu bois peut-être un peu trop...

\- Pitié Valjean ! Pas de sermon ! J'en ai déjà assez avec Vidocq ! Je ne bois que lorsque j'en ai besoin.

\- Et tu en as besoin souvent ?

\- Je ne tremble pas. C'est l'essentiel. Retournons dans la fosse aux lions. »

 

Dans la fosse aux lions se réalisa ce que Javert avait prophétisé. On n'avait même pas remarqué son absence. Quelque part cela attrista Valjean, plus que les aveux sur le toit de la préfecture. Javert était si seul, même parmi ses collègues, même dans son métier.

Par contre Cosette s'était inquiétée pour son père. Elle le vit revenir avec soulagement et remercia même Javert de l'avoir surveillé. Ce fut le comble ! Le regard interloqué de Valjean provoqua un fou-rire nerveux chez Javert.

Enfin, ce fut le départ.

Valjean laissa Javert à ses collègues, à ses patrons, à son travail. A sa solitude.

 


	35. CORRESPONDANCE 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un petit échange de missives entre nos deux amis... Javert manque à Valjean... Mais il est occupé notre commissaire de police !

Un mois se passa sans nouvelle de Javert. Un mois avant que Valjean ne craque et ne se décide à visiter le commissariat de Pontoise.

Un petit commissariat. Simple et mal équipé.

Valjean entra dans l'immeuble et demanda à voir le commissaire.

On lui répondit qu'il était absent mais qu'un inspecteur le remplaçait. S'il désirait lui parler.

« Mais où est le commissaire ?

\- Sur une affaire, monsieur. Où pensez-vous qu'il soit ? »

Le policier à l'accueil se méprit et changea de ton aussitôt.

« Non. Ce n'est plus le commissaire Pasquier le chef. Il a pris sa retraite. Notre nouveau commissaire est bien plus sérieux, monsieur.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Si vous souhaitez vraiment rencontrer le commissaire, venez ce soir monsieur. Il attend toujours l'arrivée de l'équipe de nuit avant de rentrer chez lui.

\- Il n'a pas d'heure de repos ? »

Le jeune sergent se mit à rire, amusé.

« Vraiment monsieur. Ce n'est pas M. Pasquier. M. Javert ne prend pas d'heure de repos.

\- Bien... Pourriez-vous lui donner un message ?

\- Bien entendu, monsieur. »

Valjean se permit de demander du papier et de l'encre et il se mit à rédiger quelques phrases rapidement, sans trop chercher à choisir ses mots.

 

_Javert,_

 

_J'aimerais beaucoup passer quelques heures en ta compagnie. N'y a-t-il pas un soir où nous pourrions nous voir ? Pour un verre, une promenade, un dîner...quoique tu veuilles... Je t’en prie._

 

_VALJEAN_

 

La réponse lui parvint tard dans la nuit. Il était plus de onze heures et le policier en uniforme qui vint apporter la missive rue des Filles-du-Calvaire de la part du commissaire Javert provoqua une panique sans précédent dans la demeure de l'ancien révolutionnaire.

L'écriture était peu lisible, Javert devait être épuisé lorsqu'il avait rédigé sa lettre. Valjean n'apprécia pas d'imaginer son ami se fatiguer ainsi.

 

_Valjean,_

 

_Navré pour l'heure. Je vais tout faire pour me libérer demain soir. Que dirais-tu d'un nouveau dîner chez moi ?_

 

_JAVERT_

_Commissaire du poste de Pontoise_

 

Valjean hésita un instant puis n'y tenant plus, il demanda au malheureux policier fatigué d'apporter sa réponse au commissaire. L'homme ne dit rien mais seule la peur de ce que le commissaire pouvait lui faire en cas de refus le força à accepter.

 

_Javert,_

 

_Ce sera avec joie. J'amène le vin et le dessert._

 

_VALJEAN_

_Ancien maire de la ville de Montreuil-Sur-Mer_

 

Minuit ! Un autre policier vint frapper à la porte des Pontmercy pour apporter la réponse du commissaire. Cette fois-ci, l'homme n'était pas seulement fatigué, il était aussi furieusement curieux et intéressé. Il examina avec attention les lieux, les personnes. Valjean en fut amusé et un peu gêné.

 

_M. Madeleine,_

 

_Monsieur le maire, je vous prie de bien vouloir prendre en considération le fait qu'il ne vous ait absolument pas nécessaire d'amener le vin. Je suis tout à fait capable d'acheter quelques bouteilles de Clos de Vougeot._

_A demain !_

_JAVERT_

_Ex-Inspecteur en chef de la police de Montreuil-Sur-Mer_

 

Valjean hésita mais il ne céda pas à l'envie d'écrire encore un message à Javert. Ce petit jeu devenait trop ridicule et les officiers venus de nuit transmettre la correspondance de leur chef si taciturne commençaient à se poser des questions.

 


	36. JAVERT LE COMMISSAIRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De retour au travail ! Javert continue son devoir de policier... Envers et contre tout... Jusqu'à la prochaine crise ? Valjean commence à s'inquiéter pour son ami. Enfin, a-t-il seulement cessé ?

Le lendemain soir, Valjean se retrouva assis devant la porte de l'appartement de Javert. La tarte aux pommes de la servante Nicolette dans les bras. A l'attendre. Javert était absent. Et Valjean remerciait le Ciel de lui avoir donné une patience d'ange. La jeune Sarah Levi passant dans les escaliers fut surprise d'y rencontrer l'ami de l'inspecteur Javert.

« Que faites-vous là ?, demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- J'attends l'inspecteur.

\- L'inspecteur ? Il n'est pas là ?

\- J'ai frappé.

\- Avez-vous essayé d'ouvrir la porte ?

\- Comment cela ? Mais il est évident que l'inspecteur ferme sa porte à clé. Il est bien trop prudent... »

Et Valjean se tut lorsque la jeune fille ouvrit tout simplement la porte en tournant la poignée. Valjean ne savait quoi dire, Sarah lui expliqua, un peu triste :

« Monsieur l'inspecteur ne ferme jamais sa porte quand il est là. Il la laisse ouverte comme cela si quelqu'un a besoin de lui, il n'a qu'à venir le voir. Lorsqu'elle est fermée, c'est qu'il est absent ou malade.

\- Je l'ignorais. »

Sarah hocha la tête et poursuivit son chemin vers son propre appartement. Valjean pénétra dans l'appartement du policier avec précaution.

Et il le vit.

Javert était assis à sa table, concentré sur quelque chose. Une bonne odeur de nourriture embaumait la pièce. Valjean s'approcha et s'assit face à lui.

Il aperçut ce que faisait Javert, il terminait un dessin. Noircissant les ombres, faisant ressortir le regard, dur, d'un criminel.

« Tante Madeleine a été assassiné avec sa mère, lança Javert en guise de salutation.

\- Tante Madeleine ?

\- Chardon, si tu préfères. Notre piste de la Paimpolaise. Et qu'on ne vienne pas me parler de coïncidence ! Viallet est sorti de prison, Bâton et Avril aussi et voilà Chardon assassiné, chez lui, passage du cheval-rouge. A coups de hache et on a étouffé la vieille. Pour quelques billets de banque cachés sous le lit. Cinq cent francs. Et de l'argenterie. »

Valjean frémit devant l’image horrible qui lui venait à l’esprit. Javert avait dit cela d’une voix nonchalante, mais les mâchoires serrées.

« Lacenaire ?

\- Je ferais bien un nouveau passage par la Paimpolaise, si j'étais sûr d'y pincer Lacenaire, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit pédéraste. Seul Tante Madeleine semblait en être dans leur quatuor. En septembre, une fille nommée Javotte a été victime d'une tentative d'assassinat de la part de son régulier. Elle a été forte la gonzesse et s'est défendue. Lacenaire utilise un tire-point pour commettre ses escarpes. Une belle arme, non ? »

Valjean était tellement abasourdi. En fait, le policier faisait son travail tout simplement mais c'était étourdissant de voir que depuis des mois Javert suivait cette affaire, récoltant les témoignages, suivant les pistes, recoupant des faits...

« Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas encore arrêté ?

\- Mais il l'a été, mon cher Valjean. Il l'a été ! Deux passages à la Force ! Mais sous des noms différents.

\- Alors je comprends encore moins ! On devrait faire le recoupement, non ? Tu l'as dit à tout le monde ! »

Javert rit à en perdre haleine, follement amusé.

« Mais tu oublies un petit détail, Valjean, un petit rien qui change toute la donne !

\- Lequel ?

\- Mon plongeon dans la Seine m'a fait perdre toute crédibilité. Et mes petits dessins, aussi ressemblants qu'ils soient n'ont aucune valeur auprès des tribunaux. On a donc arrêté mon Viallet pour abus de confiance et escroquerie et mon Lacenaire pour des menus larcins et même un vol d'argenterie dans un restaurant. »

Cette information déplut à Valjean qui ne put s'empêcher de penser à son propre vol d'argenterie. Aurait-il pu glisser à ce point ?

« Enfin, Lacenaire est connu pour son chantage contre les pédérastes qui hantent les bosquets des Champs-Élysées. Un bon moyen de remplir ses poches sans trop de risques, les pédérastes n'aiment pas beaucoup la police. »

Cette nouvelle surprit Valjean qui ne put s'empêcher de demander candidement :

« Mais je croyais qu'il en était ?

\- Je te l’ai dit ! Je me suis posé la question vu ses camarades de jeu, mais il semblerait qu'il n'y avait que Chardon qui en était... Lacenaire a le sang chaud et des maîtresses bavardes. Il se charge de leur silence à coups de baffe ou de surin. Toujours aussi charmant ! Et il me glisse entre les pattes ! Enfin, il y a le troisième larron de cette farce macabre, le beau Gaillard ! Un gonze qui hante les estaminets douteux et se fait des amis dans la racaille ! Encore une fois, voici notre Lacenaire ! »

Valjean contemplait Javert, l'homme s'énervait. Prudemment, le policier préféra cesser son dessin, il risquait d'abîmer la ressemblance.

« Chacun de ces hommes, Lacenaire, Viallet, Gaillard, possèdent des papiers d'identité en bonne et due forme. Je sais que c'est lui ! Il faudrait un moyen de le prouver mais je suis coincé. »

Javert examina avec attention Valjean, le regard froid et inquisiteur du policier, Valjean se troubla. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas lu une telle expression sur le visage de Javert. Glacée, dure, intraitable.

« Il me fait penser à Jean Valjean...alias M. Madeleine...alias M. Fauchelevent... Des papiers d'identité d'excellente qualité. Trois noms pour une même personne. Et moi qui tourne autour en aboyant comme un roquet autour d'un chapelet de saucisses. J'étais tellement sûr de moi à Montreuil ! Tellement sûr et je parlais dans le vide !

\- Tu es un roquet ? Je croyais que tu étais un loup des Abruzzes ?

\- Avec toi, je ne suis rien de plus qu'un chien de cirque ! Hé bien, je me retrouve avec le même problème qu'avec ton affaire d'identité. Je suis SÛR de mon fait ! Je le clame, je le répète mais je ne peux PAS le prouver ! Je n'avance pas et on me met des bâtons dans les roues !

\- Cependant, maintenant que tu es commissaire, tu dois avoir les coudées franches, non ?

\- C'est encore pire ! Et l'homme m'agace ! C'est un fait ! Je voudrais tellement faire le lien entre toutes ces affaires ! Je suis tellement sûr que Viallet, Gaillard, Lacenaire ne forment qu'une seule et même personne. Mais on tergiverse ! Enfin, l'homme a du bagout, je l'admets volontiers, il se fait des amis, l'animal !

\- Du bagout ?

\- Un beau parleur et un poète ! Tiens lis cela et tu comprendras à quel point ce Lacenaire a le don de faire rugir le sang dans mes veines. »

Javert sortit une feuille d'un dossier posé sur sa table et la tendit à Valjean. C'était une chanson assez bien écrite intitulée _« Pétition d'un voleur à_ _un roi voisin_ _»_ , l'auteur, avec un aplomb incroyable, sollicitait successivement sa nomination à différentes fonctions jusqu'à prendre la place du roi Louis-Philippe en personne, il énumérait dans sa chanson les vices et les tares dont il se vantait d'être amplement pourvu pour mériter cet honneur suprême. C'était assez drôle, c'était bien tourné, cela fit rire Valjean et provoqua un grognement agacé de Javert. Le policier récupéra avec énervement la feuille et la posa violemment sur la table.

###  _**Pétition d'un voleur à un roi voisin** _

_Sire, de grâce, écoutez-moi :_  
 _Sire, je reviens des galères..._  
 _Je suis voleur, vous êtes roi,_  
 _Agissons ensemble en bons frères._  
 _Les gens de bien me font horreur,_  
 _J'ai le cœur dur et l'âme vile,_  
 _Je suis sans pitié, sans honneur :_  
 _Ah ! faites-moi sergent de ville._  
  
_Bon ! je me vois déjà sergent :_  
 _Mais, sire, c'est bien peu, je pense._  
 _L'appétit me vient en mangeant :_  
 _Allons, sire, un peu d'indulgence._  
 _Je suis hargneux comme un roquet,_  
 _D'un vieux singe j'ai la malice ;_  
 _En France, je vaudrais Gisquet :_  
 _Faites-moi préfet de police._  
  
_Grands dieux ! que je suis bon préfet !_  
 _Toute prison est trop petite._  
 _Ce métier pourtant n'est pas fait,_  
 _Je le sens bien, pour mon mérite._  
 _Je sais dévorer un budget,_  
 _Je sais embrouiller un registre ;_  
 _Je signerai : " Votre sujet ",_  
 _Ah ! sire, faites-moi ministre._  
  
_Sire, que Votre Majesté_  
 _Ne se mette pas en colère !_  
 _Je compte sur votre bonté ;_  
 _Car ma demande est téméraire._  
 _Je suis hypocrite et vilain,_  
 _Ma douceur n'est qu'une grimace ;_  
 _J'ai fait... se pendre mon cousin :_  
 _Sire, cédez-moi votre place._

 

« Tu imagines cela Valjean ? Même toi, tu n'as pas osé me faire cela à Montreuil ! J'ai eu le droit à des discours, à des bals, à des repas officiels mais ça ! C'est de l'ignominie ! »

Valjean ne savait pas quoi répondre, il regardait Javert s'exciter en rangeant le dossier qu'il avait éparpillé sur la table.

Et soudain, le commissaire se reprit et lança avec une voix goguenarde :

« Bonsoir Valjean. Tu en as mis le temps !

\- Bonsoir Javert. Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait entrer sans frapper.

\- Je ne ferme jamais ma porte. A quoi bon ? Je n'ai rien à cacher et aucun objet de valeur.

\- Sauf ta vie peut-être... »

Javert eut un rire amusé avant de s'étirer. Mais cela ne fit pas rire son compagnon. Valjean voyait bien que l'inspecteur était toujours aussi désespéré. Il n'avait pas progressé depuis le 7 juin 1832. Toujours à ruminer les mêmes choses, toujours sur le fil de l'épée.

« Non, je suis encore plus enfermé dans un carcan maintenant que je suis commissaire, rétorqua Javert, sur un ton blasé, lointain. Je m'occupe des affaires de mon quartier. Ce sont les mêmes qu'à Montreuil mais sur quelques pâtés de maison. Des problèmes de voisinage, de chats empoisonnés, de linge volé... Finies les affaires criminelles, cela devient un objet de dilettante. La plus grande affaire que j'ai eu à régler en un mois était celle de la veuve Bellancourt. Un saligaud a chié sur le pas de sa porte et elle soupçonne son sagouin de voisin, le père Dubut.

\- C'est lui ?, demanda Valjean, sans pouvoir contrôler son rire.

\- Comment le savoir ? En lui demandant de chier pour que je puisse comparer les merdes ?

\- Suffit Javert ! Laisse-moi respirer ! »

Voilà pourquoi Javert lui manquait ! Javert et ses réparties ! Javert et son humour un peu tordu ! C'était pitié qu'il le cache sous ces dehors froids et antipathiques. Valjean riait aux larmes, s'étouffant de rire.

« Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas comparer les merdes, poursuivit Javert. Comment on pourrait faire ?

\- Peut-être en les goûtant ?, osa proposer Valjean, se piquant au jeu.

\- Je pourrais demander cela à un de mes sergents. Durand par exemple ?

\- Cela le formera, c'est cela ? »

Le rire fut long et communicatif. Les deux hommes en pleurèrent. Mais c'étaient des larmes dues à l'hilarité.

« Comment s'est passé ton premier mois ?

\- J'ai trois sergents sous mes ordres. Dont mon Durand personnel. Et deux inspecteurs.

\- Je ne me rends pas compte. Cela fait beaucoup, non ?

\- C'est un petit commissariat Valjean. Mais c'est le couronnement d'une carrière dédiée à la police et à la justice alors je suis satisfait.

\- Le couronnement ?

\- Un rabouin devenu quart-d'œil. Tu crois pas que c'est une belle victoire ? Venir de Toulon, naître dans un bagne et se retrouver à commander à des cognes en plein Paris.

\- C'est juste. »

Javert se leva et marcha jusqu'à son poêle.

« Ce mois s'est bien passé, daron. Je suis écouté et obéi. On doit travailler encore un peu le respect. Je reste un homme déshonoré et un gitan devant l'éternel. Les cognes ont du mal à obéir aux rabouins. Question de point de vue !

\- Déshonoré ?

\- Les barricades n'ont pas été un très bon ajout à mon dossier. On s'interroge encore sur ma surprenante facilité à avoir survécu. Facile de marchander sa vie, non ?

\- Ce sont tes collègues qui pensent cela de toi ?

\- Comment avoir survécu sans proposer un échange ? De la corruption ? Et n'oublions pas le suicide ! Je suis mort à cause de remords sur ma conscience. Et quelque part, ce n'est pas si stupide ! Je n'ai donné aucun nom de ces jobards de révolutionnaires. Ni les morts, ni les vivants. Et pourtant je me souviens de quelques noms ! Tu les veux Valjean ?

\- Javert ! S'il-te-plaît...

\- Le passé est passé, je sais. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, tu pourras dire à Marius de Pontmercy, l'ancien membre du club de l'ABC, qu'il va y avoir prescription sur ces faits de révolte. Il pourra de nouveau parler de ses amis sans crainte de représailles. Je sais de source sûre que ce jobard traîne parfois du côté de Saint-Merry... Ce genre de pèlerinage peut lui coûter gros.

\- Marius fait cela ? Je l'ignorais.

\- J'ai mes mouchards. On me parle de tout ce qui est susceptible de m'intéresser. Et Gisquet rêve toujours de capturer tous les révolutionnaires de ces journées de juin.

\- Pauvre Marius. Il est si seul aujourd'hui. Il est terriblement malheureux. Je l'entends pleurer parfois la nuit. Tous ses amis sont morts...

\- Si tu l'entends c'est que tu ne dors pas très bien toi-même, n'est-ce-pas ? Me répondre à minuit était une gageure ! Je te croyais déjà couché.

\- Il fallait que je te réponde. Monsieur le commissaire du poste de Pontoise ! »

Un regard appuyé puis Valjean avoua, en baissant les yeux.

« Il est vrai que je ne dors pas très bien. Tu dois savoir ce que c'est.

\- Cela dépend des rêves... Je ne peux présager de ce que tu as dans la tête.

\- C'est Toulon. Encore et toujours Toulon. Parfois l'égout...

\- Mes cauchemars sont plus diversifiés dans ce cas. J'ai le choix entre les barricades, la Seine et un fiacre...

\- Le fiacre ? Tu les vois ?

\- On ne m'a pas laissé les voir, Valjean ! Le crois-tu ? Moi ! L'inspecteur de Première Classe Javert ! On m'a retenu pour m'empêcher de les voir. C'est Pelletier qui est allé dans le fiacre tandis que Walle me retenait. Je crois que je lui ai cassé une dent en lui frappant la mâchoire pour qu'il me libère. On m'a menotté ! J'ai vu le visage de Pelletier, livide, comme s'il avait vu la mort en personne. Ça et le sang sur ses mains, sur son uniforme... Le sang coulait du fiacre sur le sol et la neige devenait rouge.

\- Merci à eux de ne pas t'avoir laissé y aller !

\- Je n'ai vu que le sang sous le fiacre et cela a suffi à briser mon esprit. Je me suis écroulé en hurlant. J'ai mis des jours avant de revenir à moi-même.

\- Javert. C'est le passé.

\- Cela forme la trame de mes rêves et de mes nuits.

\- Mangeons et buvons. Avec parcimonie ! Je ne veux pas d'une nouvelle nuit d'ivresse !

\- A vos ordres, monsieur le maire. »

Ils mangèrent et burent. Javert avait cuisiné quelques pommes de terre avec du poulet, un repas de fête ! C'était simple et bon, accompagné de salade et de vin de prix, avec du fromage de Brie.. Valjean était impressionné par les capacités en cuisine de Javert.

Cette fois, un dessert était prévu, Mme Lévi avait accepté de préparer une galette au miel pour les deux hommes. Cela accompagna à merveille la tarte aux pommes. Avec du café en abondance et un peu d'eau-de-vie...

« C'était excellent, Javert, » lança-t-il avec chaleur.

Javert eut un sourire tordu, difficile à lire.

« C'est ma femme qui m'a appris à cuisiner plus que des omelettes et du chou au lard. »

Cela chassa la chaleur et les deux hommes burent leur café en silence. Un peu attristés par leur conversation.

Il fallut quelques verres de fine pour détendre l'atmosphère et quelques nouvelles de Vidocq pour changer les esprits. Le Mec tenait son Bureau de main de maître et cela commençait à ressembler à une annexe officieuse de la police...au grand dam de la police officielle. Des personnes, déçues par la police ou dont les affaires étaient trop intimes, allaient voir le Bureau et Vidocq lançait ses agents à leur service.

Parfois le commissaire de la police de Pontoise donnait un coup de main au chef du Bureau de renseignement pour le commerce. Quelques dossiers voyageaient, quelques informations changeaient de main...

Javert connaissait Vidocq et lui faisait confiance...un peu... Et Vidocq permettait à Javert de poursuivre son enquête sur Montparnasse, sur Lacenaire...sur ces dossiers qui continuaient à le garder en vie...

 

La nuit se passa tranquillement. Les deux hommes se tenaient bien, parlant tranquillement. Ils continuaient à faire le tour de leur passé puis ce fut l'heure de se quitter. Valjean serra la main de Javert avec effusion et lança simplement :

« Viens dîner demain chez Cosette.

\- Cela ne se pourra pas Valjean.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Je ne pourrais jamais dîner chez la fille de la femme que j'ai tuée. Navré.

\- Javert !, fit Valjean atterré.

\- Le passé est passé, je sais, mais crois-tu vraiment qu'il le soit pour elle ?

\- Cosette veut te remercier pour Azelma. Et Azelma aussi, même si elle a encore du mal à s'apprivoiser.

\- C'est gentil de leur part. Tu leur diras que je suis touché.

\- Quand te reverrais-je ?

\- _Petite Fleur-de-Bagne_! Tu devrais enfin commencer à vivre ta propre vie, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Mais...

\- Bonne nuit Valjean. Je te contacterais quand nous pourrons avoir une nouvelle soirée de conversation. Mais laisse-moi du temps. Je suis très pris. Surtout avec la mort de Chardon.

\- Bonne nuit Javert. »

Et l'ancien forçat quitta l'appartement du policier avec une lourdeur de plomb. Vivre sa vie ? Peut-être Javert avait-il raison après tout ? Valjean critiquait Javert et sa propension à vivre dans le passé mais en fait, il ne valait pas mieux que lui.


	37. COUP DE FILET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un peu de nostalgie M. Valjean ? Mais un homme aussi bon que vous aurait-il pu devenir un mouchard au service de Vidocq ? Franchement ?

En fait, Valjean devait revoir Javert plus tôt qu’il ne s’y attendait. Un message de Javert trouva l’ancien forçat chez lui quelques jours plus tard. Le 31 décembre ! Cela rendit si heureux Valjean qu'il retrouva son sourire et son entrain. Et sa fille en fut très soulagée. Cela surprit Valjean, était-il si lisible ? Il ne lui semblait pourtant pas l’être à ce point, l’ancien maire de Montreuil...

 

_Valjean,_

 

_Que dirais-tu de fêter la Nouvelle Année dans un commissariat ? J'ai des nouvelles de Lacenaire et je souhaite l'aide d'un ancien forçat. Ta force compensera ma faiblesse. Il est temps de clore l'affaire de la Paimpolaise, n'est-ce-pas Jean ?_

 

_JAVERT alias Jacques_

 

Le plus difficile fut de convaincre Cosette et Marius de laisser partir leur père le soir du Nouvel An pour une soirée avec des policiers. Cosette se fâcha même en s'écriant que monsieur le commissaire Javert pouvait venir lui-même rue des Filles-du-Calvaire plutôt que de réclamer la venue de son père à sa fête de commissariat !

Valjean n'expliqua surtout pas que c'était pour parler d'un criminel, voire pour partir à la chasse aux criminels. Cela aurait inquiété tout le monde. Il s'excusa, s'habilla chaudement, prit même une canne de marche solide, bonne à utiliser comme arme de défense, et s'enfuit dans la nuit.

Il neigeait, il faisait froid, on était le 31 décembre 1834. Valjean découvrit avec bonheur un fiacre pour se rendre plus vite au commissariat du quartier de Pontoise. Il regardait les rues, glissantes de gadoue, les lumières aux fenêtres, les rires des passants...même par ce temps si humide... Mais Valjean vit aussi les malheureux vivant dehors, luttant pour se réchauffer auprès d'un brasero, cherchant le secours dans l'alcool, attendant simplement la mort par le froid.

M. Madeleine à Montreuil avait essayé d'aider les pauvres, multipliant les aumônes, ouvrant des asiles de nuit, cherchant à protéger les sans-abris par temps de froid...et invariablement, à chaque hiver, monsieur le maire s'opposait à son chef de la police. Invariablement.

_« Il est facile d'être gentil mais il est plus difficile d'être juste. »_

Et ce furent des discussions houleuses. L'affaire de la femme Fantine fut un simple catalyseur dans une situation déjà bien explosive.

Il neigeait, il faisait froid, Valjean traînait la jambe et sentait toute sa vieillesse dans ses os.

Le commissariat était sombre, seules deux fenêtres brillaient, quelques bougies éclairant la pièce principale. Valjean descendit du fiacre et se félicita d'avoir songé à prendre une tenue chaude.

Puis il fut surpris, plaisamment. Le commissariat était agréablement chauffé. Le poêle ronflait et un sergent l'alimentait avec soin, le combustible ne manquant pas.

On nota l'arrivée de Jean Valjean et on le reconnut.

« Le commissaire est dans son bureau. Il vous attend.

\- Il m'attend ?

\- Du champagne Valjean ? »

La porte du bureau du commissaire s'ouvrit d'un geste ferme et Javert apparut. Habillé de pied en cape, dans ses vêtements d'ouvrier. Valjean comprenait de moins en moins.

« Du champagne ? Mais ne doit-on pas partir en chasse ?

\- Impatient Valjean ?, rit Javert. Nous sommes attendus rue Montorgueil dans une heure. Tu as bien le temps pour un glace de champ. »

Comme Valjean ouvrait des yeux ronds, Javert leva les yeux au ciel et grogna, agacé :

« Même moi je sais que c'est la Nouvelle Année, ce soir, et je ne suis pas insensible au point de ne pas permettre à mes hommes de la fêter dignement.

\- Je comprends... »

Javert apporta un verre rempli de champagne à Valjean en soupirant « _encore heureux_ ». Et Valjean se rendit compte que le commissariat était quasiment vide. Il était huit heures du soir. Il ne restait dans le commissariat que le sergent, dont le nom était inconnu à Valjean, et Javert, le commissaire en personne.

« Où sont tes hommes ?

\- C'est le 31 décembre Valjean, répliqua Javert, nerveusement. M. Madeleine doit se souvenir de l'insistance avec laquelle il nous obligeait, nous les cognes, à libérer le plancher les soirs de Noël et de Nouvel An, non ?

\- Tu restais toujours pour faire les permanences, » sourit Valjean à ce souvenir.

Oui, il s'opposait souvent à son chef de la police, même pour lui offrir des jours de repos.

« Hé bien, j'ai appris que les hommes normalement constitués appréciaient une soirée en famille de temps en temps. Donc ils sont tous chez eux à profiter d'un bon repas.

\- Et ce jeune homme ? »

Valjean désigna le sergent avec pitié et compassion. Le jeune homme rendit le sourire, aussi désolé que son aîné. Javert haussa les épaules, toujours aussi agacé.

« Perret a joué au piquet avec ses collègues et a perdu. Cette année, c'est lui qui est de garde. Mais je lui ai promis de venir le libérer dés que l'affaire de la rue Montorgueil était terminée.

\- L'affaire de la rue Montorgueil ?

\- Bois ton glace, Valjean et décarrons !

\- A vos ordres, commissaire ! »

Javert renifla de manière très inesthétique et les verres furent vidés d'un coup rapide. Ce n'était pas du champagne aussi bon que celui de M. Gillenormand mais il était acceptable. Avant de partir enfin, le commissaire se tourna vers son sergent et lui lança, autoritaire :

« S'il y a le moindre souci, Perret, tu envoies un message à Juillard et il rapplique pour t'aider.

\- Juillard va me tuer si je le dérange en bonne compagnie, répondit le sergent en souriant toujours, mais cette fois clairement amusé par cette idée.

\- Juillard aura intérêt à se secouer les miches et à abandonner sa gonzesse s'il ne veut pas passer une nuit en cellule de dégrisement. Foi de Javert ! »

Puis la porte se referma sur eux. La nuit était plus froide, plus humide, Javert remonta son col avec une grimace. Valjean vit cela et lui dit, doucement :

« Tu devrais porter une écharpe, Javert. Tu n'es pas assez habillé.

\- L'écharpe ne fait pas partie de l'uniforme réglementaire.

\- Javert...

\- Et cela cacherait mes côtelettes, ce serait dommage, c'est ma marque de fabrique.

\- Javert ! »

Un rire tandis que le commissaire arrêtait un fiacre et les faisait transporter jusqu'à la rue Montorgueil.

Dans le fiacre, Valjean attaqua enfin son compagnon avec une curiosité brûlante.

« Tu m'expliques ?

\- Lacenaire ! Je suis sûr qu'il est dans le coup mais comme on refuse de prendre au sérieux mes élucubrations à la préfecture, j'ai décidé de passer outre !

\- Quoi ? Toi ? Négliger tes supérieurs ?

\- Valjean ! Tu es bien placé pour savoir depuis combien de temps je suis sur cette affaire ! Merde ! J'ai enquêté à Lyon, nous avons été faire un tour de piste à la Paimpolaise, j'ai vu Chardon, froidement refroidi avec sa mère. Ce soir, je redeviens un mouchard ! »

Javert se tut puis, avec son sourire carnassier, il lança à Valjean :

« Le Mec doit nous attendre avec impatience. Ce soir, te revoilà agent officieux de la Sûreté. »

Valjean ne put retenir son sourire, il répondait à celui de Javert, mais en beaucoup plus agréable à regarder.

 

Dans un salon désert et pauvrement meublé, au 66 rue Montorgueil, se tenait Vidocq, accompagné de quatre de ses agents du Bureau. Il n’y avait rien d’officiel mais on ressentait toute l’autorité d’Eugène-François Vidocq dans sa posture, nonchalante, dans sa façon de serrer les mains, à les broyer.

« Enfin Javert ! J’ai failli m’impatienter !

\- Je sais, Vidocq, mais tu comprendras que commettre un escarpe le soir du Nouvel An, cela manque de civilité.

\- Tu as emmené ton nière ? Salut Le-Cric ! Je suis jouasse de te voir, comment va la retraite ?

\- On s’occupe, » répondit Valjean, étonné de ressentir autant de satisfaction à retrouver Vidocq et sa bande. 

Roussin s’approcha de Valjean, aussi content de le voir.

« Et ta fille ? Pour quand l’aboulée ?

\- Deux mois encore à patienter !, » rétorqua aussitôt Valjean, rayonnant. 

On se regardait, surpris d’être autant apprivoisé. La sensation de faire partie d’un groupe, d’une meute. Valjean n’en avait pas l’habitude, Javert un peu plus, mais cela avait toujours été des meutes de loups sur la brèche. Pas ou peu d’amitié. C’était différent chez Vidocq… Une meute de loups, de chiens, de renards accolés et se forçant à taire leur instinct pour travailler ensemble. Oui, Valjean aurait pu vivre ainsi après le bagne si...s’il avait su...

Vidocq se frotta les mains et reprit avec entrain son rôle d’ancien chef de la Sûreté.

« Ici habite le sieur Genevray, un garçon de recettes employé par la prestigieuse banque Mallet et Cie. Ce cave est venu me voir tantôt parce qu’il se sent en danger. On le file, on le surveille, du moins c’est ce qu’il croit. Il a essayé d’en parler à la Rousse mais on n’a pas daigné l’écouter. On l’a traité de jobard et envoyé boire une camomille pour calmer ses nerfs. »

Un petit rire parcourut l’assemblée d’agents du Bureau.

« Mais il est tombé sur un raille obtus. Si cela avait été notre Javert, la chanson aurait été bien différente, hein le rabouin ?

\- Tu me donneras le nom de son contact chez les railles ? Je crois que j’aimerais beaucoup lui expliquer son métier.

\- Paix le rabouin ! C’est grâce à ce couillon qu’on est là ce soir !

\- Certes, mais il n’empêche. Pour le principe, je lui filerais bien une paire de torgnoles. »

On rit à nouveau, nerveusement mais Javert restait si impassible qu’on en venait à se demander s’il était sérieux, et le rire s’éteignit.

« Donc c’est Lacenaire ?, demanda Valjean, furieusement curieux.

\- Je ne suis pas aussi obtus que certains, jeta négligemment Vidocq, le cave a vu les dessins du rabouin et il a formellement reconnu nos gonzes. Il a un beau coup de crayon le Javert. »

Javert secoua la tête, agacé pour ne pas changer.

« Et maintenant le Mec ?

\- Maintenant, on agit selon la procédure habituelle. On attend l’arrivée de nos comédiens et on embarque toute la troupe.

\- Tu n’as aucun droit de commettre une arrestation, le Mec, » fit Javert, un soupçon d’alarme dans la voix 

On le sentit, on apprécia. Vidocq s’approcha de Javert et lui posa sa patte d’ours sur l’épaule, tout sourire.

« Je sais Javert, dés que ce mic-mac sera terminé, j’envoie un message à Allard. Le chef de la Sûreté sera jouasse de venir ici sur mon invitation le soir du Nouvel An, avec son con d’adjoint de Canler.

\- J’aime bien Canler, opposa Javert, ironique.

\- Pourquoi cela ? C’est un sinistre gonze. Raide comme un piquet.

\- Oui, on dirait moi dans mon jeune temps. Lorsque j’étais encore un inspecteur honorable.

\- _Javert, Javert, Javert_... »

Vidocq secoua la tête, blasé puis il regarda Valjean et sourit à nouveau, suffisant.

« Et ton fagot ? On peut savoir pourquoi tu l’as amené avec toi ? J’ai mes propres gonzes ! Et toi aussi d’ailleurs. Je comprends la tenue de mouchard mais quelques railles en sus, cela n’aurait pas été de refus.

\- Je suis le commissaire Javert, fit le policier crânement, si ta petite représentation se termine sur un couac, je n’ai pas envie de me retrouver argousin à Toulon.

\- Tu es intouchable, vieux cogne ! De quoi tu m’ergotes ?

\- M. Chabouillet a quitté la direction du Premier Bureau, j’ai perdu mon protecteur et je ne suis qu’un rabouin. On commence à me regarder de travers. On m’a peut-être nommé quart-d'œil dans le feu de l’action, sans songer aux conséquences. J’ai appris la prudence. Je ne suis pas devenu inspecteur en faisant confiance aveuglement aux railles.

\- Bien parlé le cogne !, s’écria Vidocq, moi non plus ! Donc, on est là en catiminy ?

\- Tu entraves bien le Mec, c’est toujours un plaisir de jaspiner avec toi.

\- Et Le-Cric ?

\- Ma force et ma protection. Je n’ai pas confiance dans mes capacités personnelles. Et je ne veux pas mêler un de mes hommes à cette affaire. Ils sont jeunes et ont une carrière à mener.

\- Et Le-Cric est un vieux birbe, on se fout de son avenir, c’est cela ?, reprit Vidocq, narquois.

\- Non, répondit simplement Javert, c’est mon ami. »

Là, Vidocq était mouché. _Un ami ?_ Javert n’avait pas d’ami ! Et Valjean ne démentit pas, il souriait, heureux d’entendre ces mots.

« Pourquoi ce soir ?, continua Valjean.

\- Parce que ce soir notre homme a une sacoche bien remplie et qu’il a peur pour sa vie. Parce que ce soir, les rues sont vides et les commissariats aussi. Ce soir, c’est le meilleur moment pour commettre un gentil petit meurtre. N’est-ce-pas Javert ?

\- C’est bien pour cela que j’ai toujours assuré les permanences durant les fêtes, fit Javert. Pour les meurtres, pour les suicides, pour les bagarres… Les fêtes ne sont que des nuisances !

\- Pas seulement, » opposa timidement Valjean. 

Mais le regard froid que lui jeta Javert le fit taire.

Valjean se demanda tout à coup si Javert avait fêté Noël. Si Javert avait déjà fêté Noël. Certainement avec son épouse mais cela remontait à loin dans le temps et n’avait pas duré longtemps dans sa vie. Valjean fut horrifié par ses pensées. Javert avait du être tellement seul toutes ces années.

Mais le vieux forçat sut garder sa langue et ce fut pour le mieux car Javert et Vidocq l’observaient avec soin.

« Cela dit, peut-être ce soir, il ne se passera rien, admit Vidocq, mais je laisserais un homme de surveillance.

\- Espérons qu’on ne soit pas venu en délégation pour rien, j’apprécierais vraiment de mettre la main au collet de notre poète. »

Et sur ces mots, Javert se tut et tendit un pistolet à Valjean. Ce dernier le prit avec une grimace. Ce soir il était le bras armé de la Loi et la Loi avait besoin d’un bras solide. L’appartement était vide. Roussin apprit à Valjean que le locataire, ce fameux Genevray, était caché dans une chambre, la peur au ventre. Ce soir, il avait confiance en Vidocq mais il avait tout de même peur. Une réaction tout à fait normale sachant la situation.

Les heures passèrent. On se tenait dans la relative obscurité de la pièce, sans chandelles, seul le feu s’éteignait doucement dans la cheminée et jetait une lumière crépusculaire dans le salon. Les hommes de Vidocq patientaient. Vidocq s’était assis dans un fauteuil, agissant comme s’il était chez lui. Javert se tenait raide près de la porte, attentif aux bruits. Valjean sentait monter en lui l’excitation de la chasse. Cela lui rappelait la fuite, les évasions, la course...mais sans la peur de la police… Vivant !

Minuit sonna au loin, une cloche dans la nuit, bientôt suivie par d’autres. Paris résonnait de toutes ses cloches ! 1835 !

Les hommes se sourirent, on se serra vigoureusement la main. Javert songeait amer, que c’était encore une année de sursis pour lui. Bientôt trois ans qu’il devait être dans la Seine ! Valjean s’approcha de lui et lui jeta, amicalement :

« Une bonne année, inspecteur. »

Javert eut un petit sourire sardonique avant de s’incliner avec déférence.

« Merci monsieur le maire. Une bonne année à vous aussi, monsieur.

\- Merci, Javert. »

Cinq ans ! Cinq ans à jouer ce registre ! Des paroles douces, pleines de politesse, des rapports polis, tellement respectueux et tout cela démentit par un regard suspicieux, éternellement placé sur sa personne. Javert avait haï M. Madeleine avec toutes les fibres de son corps. Pour Jean Valjean, les sentiments étaient mitigés.

 

Minuit, une heure, deux heures… On patientait, on bâillait, on fatiguait. Javert bouillait, puis il se redressa, gelé. Vidocq le vit et se releva doucement de son fauteuil. Javert réagit aussitôt, un doigt fermement posé sur ses lèvres. On comprit.

Puis quelqu’un manipula la poignée de la porte et Javert jubila. Il saisit sa matraque, la prenant dans sa main gauche. Des mois qu’il s’entraînait ! Ce soir, cela allait payer.

La porte s’ouvrit, une main apparut, suivie d’un bras, d’un corps. Trois hommes étaient là. Mais ils n’étaient pas stupides. On cria avec vigueur :

« Merde ! Des cognes ! Foutons le camp !

\- Pas si vite, les mignons !, » gronda Javert. 

Et on se précipita sur les trois malfrats. Un combat enragé opposa les agents du Bureau et les gonzes de la bande à Lacenaire. Valjean ne quittait pas le côté de Javert, le protégeant de son mieux. Dans la mesure du possible car Javert oubliait son état si facilement. Enfin, Vidocq fit jaillir la lumière de sa lampe-sourde et la scène fut visible.

A genoux, trois hommes étaient maintenus par les agents de Vidocq. L’un d’eux, blessé à l’épaule droite, grimaçait en tentant d’endiguer le sang.

Trois hommes ! Javert s’approcha d’eux, la démarche altière, le menton arrogant, les yeux étincelants de contentement. Puis, d’une voix douce, il se pencha vers chacun des hommes pour les saluer de leur nom. Valjean eut un nouveau souvenir précis qui lui revenait, Javert maison Gorbeau, Javert saluant un à un les membres de Patron-Minette, les reconnaissant malgré leurs masques… Gueulemer, Babet, Claquesous...et Montparnasse dehors, à faire le guet dans la rue… Et Valjean se libérant discrètement de ses liens avant de se rapprocher de la fenêtre et de s’enfuir dans la nuit. Essayant d’oublier sa brûlure agonisante, sa peur incommensurable, sa fatigue mortelle.

« Bonjour le Grand-Hippolyte, bonjour le rabotin. »

Puis devant le dernier homme, qui sans peur contemplait le grand policier avec une moue pleine de mépris, Javert eut son sourire de carnassier, dévoilant les dents, les gencives.

« Bonjour Lacenaire...Viallet...Gaillard…

\- Bonjour Javert. J’ai appris ton retour dans la Force, sans plaisir tu m’excuseras.

\- Je comprends, Lacenaire. Tu n’es pas le seul à le déplorer.

\- Paraît que t’as failli crever ?

\- En effet.

\- Dommage que tu n’aies que failli. »

Javert répondit par un rire sans joie, lugubre.

« Tu n’es pas le seul à le déplorer, répéta Javert. Maintenant les poucettes ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, on se prépara à glisser les poucettes aux trois hommes. Mais il y eut soudain un mouvement de panique. Les criminels se débattirent avec violence, repoussant les agents de Vidocq, profitant de la confusion pour s’emparer de leurs armes. Un autre agent fut blessé, un couteau dans la cuisse. Enfin, quelqu'un tira au pistolet à l'aveugle et la fumée noire gêna la vision de tout le monde.

« LACENAIRE !, hurlait la voix grave de Javert. PUTAIN ! ARRÊTEZ-LE ! »

On s'exécuta, on frappa, on se gêna les uns les autres...on rata Lacenaire lamentablement. L'homme avait réussi à s'enfuir de la maison, à s'échapper dans la rue, à disparaître dans la nuit glacée. Javert avait essayé de le poursuivre, peine perdue, sa jambe l'handicapait. Les agents de Vidocq avaient maille à partir à retenir les deux autres escarpes. Bref, ce fut un demi-échec.

De nombreux voisins durent être réveillés par le cri de rage que poussa le commissaire Javert dans la rue.

« MERDE ! LACENAIRE ! »

Le grand policier se tenait droit, debout au-milieu de la chaussée, raide et imposant, les yeux brillants de colère. Il avait jeté son chapeau sur le sol, furieux. Valjean était à ses côtés, silencieux comme une ombre. Vidocq était resté dans l'appartement, gérant le Grand-Hippolyte alias Martin François et le rabotin alias Victor Avril. Il les interrogeait déjà, aussi furibond que Javert.

Lentement, le policier se reprit. Il força son souffle à revenir à la normale, calmant sa respiration, ses battements de cœur...

« Ce devait être le meilleur..., chuchota-t-il.

\- Le meilleur ?, reprit Valjean, prudent.

\- Maison Gorbeau. Toi. J'étais en rage aussi. »

_Honteux comme un renard qu'une poule aurait pris._

Valjean ne dit rien. Dans l'appartement, Javert libéra Vidocq, il ne fallait pas que la raille le trouve là, sans raison officielle d'être. Allard, le nouveau chef de la Sûreté, n'allait pas apprécier de retrouver l'éternel ancien chef de la Sûreté piétinant ses plate-bandes.

On verrait cela demain. Lorsque les esprits seraient calmés et les dépositions remplies. Donc Vidocq s'en fut, non sans avoir envoyé un message à Allard, dégoulinant d'ironie.

 

_Monsieur le chef de la Sûreté,_

 

_Si vos agapes vous laissent un peu de liberté et un esprit encore clair à cette heure de la nuit, ce serait du plus grand intérêt que vous veniez séance tenante au 66 de la rue Montorgueil. Le commissaire du poste de Pontoise vous y attend en bonne compagnie._

_Cordialement,_

 

_VIDOCQ_

 

Après avoir lu ce pensum, Javert secoua la tête, blasé.

« Tu ne fais rien pour arranger les choses, Vidocq. Allard n'est pas un imbécile.

\- Mon poste, ma Sûreté, mes méthodes... Comment Canler réussit ses enquêtes crois-tu ? Grâce à ses franc-tireurs comme il dit ! Bref, des mouchards comme les miens. Ce sont des hypocrites !

\- Je sais... Mais il n'empêche que tu n'arranges pas les choses. On pourrait faire à nouveau appel à toi, un jour.

\- Je pense qu'ils préféreront crever que de me revoir à la Sûreté. »

Javert rit doucement, contemplant le résultat de leur collaboration de cette nuit. Deux criminels dangereux, deux meurtriers auteurs de nombreux escarpes, deux hommes de la bande à Lacenaire étaient à genoux, les poucettes bien en vue, un pistolet placé dans leur dos tenu chacun par un agent de Vidocq. Oui, la collaboration entre les criminels repentis et les policiers intègres était possible. Au grand dam de Javert, le noir et le blanc pouvaient se mélanger et le monde se teintait de gris...

Valjean hésita à partir et comme on l'oubliait dans un coin de la pièce, il resta là, à attendre la suite.

Il fallut attendre une bonne heure avant de voir arriver le chef de la Sûreté, le regard sombre, accompagné d'un inspecteur de police, impeccablement vêtu de son uniforme et de plusieurs agents de police. Aussitôt, le chef de la Sûreté, Pierre Allard, s'approcha du commissaire de police du quartier de Pontoise, sans aménité.

« C'est quoi cette histoire Javert ?, l'agressa-t-il immédiatement.

\- Une tentative d'assassinat heureusement empêchée, monsieur, répondit humblement Javert.

\- Une tentative d'assassinat ?, répéta Allard, et la colère s'enfuit doucement. Vidocq m'a envoyé un message insultant.

\- Il n'a pas menti sur le fond, je n'ai rien pu faire pour la forme. »

Allard renifla avec une grossièreté non dissimulée.

« Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile, Javert, vous avez travaillé un an sous les ordres de Vidocq et tout le monde sait que vous êtes partenaires depuis Toulon. »

Les mâchoires serrées à les broyer, Javert conserva son calme et son silence.

Javert n'avait pas menti à Valjean. On méprisait Javert le rabouin, et ce d'autant plus que le fier inspecteur de police s'était plié aux ordres d'un ancien forçat pendant tous ces mois. Javert avait failli et n'était plus irréprochable.

« Bien, reprit Allard, content de constater la soumission de l'imposant policier. Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? »

Allard examina les deux hommes menottés et les regarda avec attention. L’inspecteur Louis Canler observait leurs papiers que Javert lui avait transmis.

« Victor Avril et Martin François ?, s'exclama Canler, enchanté de la nouvelle. Mais c'est un beau coup de filet ça, Javert.

\- Je serais plus satisfait si l'oiseau ne s'était pas envolé, rétorqua Javert, amèrement.

\- Quel oiseau ? Lacenaire était là ?! »

Cette fois l'enchantement céda la place à l'irritation. On toisait Javert, attendant qu'il se justifie.

« Lacenaire était là mais il a réussi à nous jouer la fille de l'air. Un moment d'inattention. »

Valjean fut choqué, il eut envie de rétorquer : « _Non, pas un moment d'inattention ! Un moment de panique, les hommes se sont débattus comme de beaux diables, on a fait ce qu'on a pu »_... etc...mais il se tut, outré d'entendre ces paroles qui minimisaient la situation et faussaient toute la donne.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait appel à nous ?, rugit l'inspecteur Canler. Tu as passé trop de temps avec les fagots de Vidocq, Javert ! Nous aurions pris l'affaire en main et la bande serait là au grand complet. Merde ! »

Valjean s'attendait à un coup de gueule de Javert, qu'il leur réponde à tous et les envoie sur les roses avec violence... Mais il ne se passa rien. Javert se tut et toléra qu'on lui parle ainsi sans rien dire. Même, sa posture devint moins raide, ses épaules s'abaissant un tantinet.

« J'admets, je suis fautif, souffla-t-il.

\- Fautif ?, clama Allard. Demain, nous saurons exactement à quel point vous êtes fautif Javert. Négliger de faire appel à la Sûreté, collaborer avec Vidocq et laisser s'enfuir un criminel, c'est un beau palmarès. Vous n'êtes vraiment plus à votre place dans la Force.

\- Vous avez raison, monsieur. Je ne suis plus à ma place dans la Force.

\- Heureux de vous l'entendre dire, reprit Allard. Espérons seulement que ces paroles seront suivies d'effets et que M. Gisquet sera moins magnanime à votre endroit qu'à son habitude. M. Chabouillet étant parti, cela devrait vous être plus difficile d'éviter l'orage. Canler ! Qu'on embarque ces gonzes ! Direction la Sûreté ! »

Les hommes d'Allard se chargèrent des deux criminels menottés, trop contents d'avoir assisté à une mise à pied du célèbre inspecteur Javert.

Puis avant de partir définitivement, Allard se tourna vers Javert et lui lança :

« Au fait, comment cette affaire est parvenue à vos oreilles et à celles de ce fourbe de Vidocq ?

\- La victime a préféré demander de l'aide auprès de Vidocq à son Bureau. Le policier à qui elle s'est adressé en premier lieu a refusé de se charger de son affaire. »

Enfin, un peu de mordant dans cette réponse mais cela n'attira qu'un sourire suffisant et Allard s'écria simplement :

« Qu'on emmène aussi la victime, j'aurai quelques questions à poser à ce jobard. »

 

Plus tard, bien plus tard, Javert observait la neige tomber dans la rue depuis la fenêtre de son bureau du commissariat de Pontoise. La nuit se finissait, l'aube n'était plus éloignée. Le sergent était parti depuis longtemps, libéré de sa permanence par son chef.

Le feu était mort dans le poêle, il faisait froid et de la glace se formait sur les vitres. Valjean s'approcha de Javert, doucement, se voulant apaisant.

« Cet Allard est un connard ! »

Javert eut un rire sans joie, son simple souffle.

« Allard est un excellent policier et Canler un remarquable inspecteur. J'ai souvent travaillé avec lui par le passé. On ne les a pas nommés à la tête de la Sûreté juste pour déranger Vidocq mais parce que ce sont des gens compétents.

\- Peut-être, mais les mots qu'il a osés dire sur toi...

\- Ne sont que l'exacte vérité, Valjean ! Je ne suis pas un homme à déroger à mes fautes et tu le sais !

\- Oui, mais...

\- Si Lacenaire avait été capturé, cela aurait changé toute l'affaire ! On m'encensait, on me rendait mon honneur, j'étais à la hauteur de ma réputation ! Mais là... C'est l'exact contraire de la façon dont j'aurai du agir si j'avais respecté les règles et cela s'est soldé par un échec. Allard a raison ! Et je vais le payer cher. »

Valjean s'approcha encore et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Javert, la sentant se crisper sous son toucher.

« Et si tu capturais Lacenaire ?

\- A cette heure ? Dans Paris ? Je ne suis pas un magicien !

\- Je le sais, sourit Valjean, mais tu es un cogne ! Et un des plus adroits, n'est-ce-pas inspecteur ? Devenir un inspecteur de police de première classe à seulement quarante ans est un bel exploit ! Je me souviens de ton dossier à Montreuil, un excellent dossier ! Même moi, je me devais de l’admettre. »

Javert se retourna vers Valjean et sourit sans aménité.

« Trouver Lacenaire est une gageure !

\- Sauf si tu trouves une piste !

\- Une piste ? Vous voulez m'aider à réaliser un miracle, monsieur le maire ?

\- Que sais-tu de Lacenaire ?

\- Il ne peut pas retourner à Lyon, on surveille sa famille et il le sait. Il serait plus avisé de rester caché à Paris.

\- Sans soutien ? Il vient de perdre les principaux membres de sa bande, si j'ai bien saisi, et il doit se méfier d'eux en plus. Imaginer qu'ils vont le donner.

\- Ce n'est pas stupide ce que tu dis là Valjean. Allard est bon à faire parler les gens et Canler sait jouer sur la rivalité entre criminels... Lacenaire est seul, c'est vrai.

\- Il va vouloir fuir !

\- Je continue à penser que fuir Paris est une absurdité pour Lacenaire mais je vais creuser dans cette direction. Il est vrai que c'est toi l'expert en évasion ! »

Un sourire plus doux cette fois et la chaleur était revenue dans les yeux de glace. Valjean répondit au sourire et chuchota :

« Et tu as toujours eu le don de me retrouver, tu es fort à dépister les gens en fuite !

\- Valjean... »

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire puis Javert poussa Valjean à rentrer chez lui. L'aube commençait à colorer le ciel, les officiers de Javert allaient bientôt arriver, apprendre le fiasco de la nuit... Bientôt une convocation serait remise au commissaire du poste de Pointoise de la part de la préfecture et Javert allait se faire vertement tancer.

Dure journée en perspective !

Javert ne voulait surtout pas avoir Valjean dans les pattes.

Ne pas avoir de témoin à son déshonneur.

Valjean comprit et quitta le commissariat.

Mais il eut un mal fou à s'endormir. Ses pensées continuaient de tourner autour de Javert et de Lacenaire...

Une dure nuit et une dure journée !

 


	38. SUR LA PISTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un acte de complicité. Valjean et Javert travaillent ensemble...à la poursuite de Lacenaire...

Quelques jours ! Encore ! Valjean ne cessait de songer à Javert. Il lui semblait n’avoir fait que cela de toute sa vie…

Et puis, trois jours après cette nuit fatidique, en début de matinée, on frappa rue des Filles-du-Calvaire. Nicolette, la servante, vint ouvrir et fit entrer un homme, grand, habillé de sombre et particulièrement imposant. Il tenait un sac au bout de son bras. Elle reconnut aussitôt l'inspecteur Javert. Elle eut un sourire incertain, l'homme était impressionnant...et des histoires circulaient dans les rues sur sa cruauté et son insensibilité.

L'inspecteur, devenu commissaire, retira son chapeau avec affabilité et dévoilant ses dents dans un sourire désagréable à regarder, il s'enquit de M. Valjean.

« M. Valjean est dans sa chambre. Je vous annonce. »

La grimace fut éloquente mais Javert hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Il laissa tomber son sac sur le sol et patienta.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Nicolette pour venir chercher le commissaire et le mener jusqu'au salon.

Jean Valjean était en train de se reposer et de lire lorsque Javert est arrivé. L'ancien forçat descendit dans le salon pour accueillir l'ancien garde-chiourme. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et Javert demanda, d'un ton de conspirateur :

« Personne à la maison ?

\- M. Gillenormand fait la sieste, Cosette se promène avec Azelma et sa tante. Les femmes veulent davantage de laine pour la layette. »

Cette idée fit sursauter Javert. Oui, il avait oublié ! La fille de Valjean, cette baronne de Pontmercy était enceinte. Tout à coup, le policier hésita à continuer la démarche qu'il était venu entreprendre. Valjean était un homme rangé, avec une famille, des obligations... Javert était seul dans la vie et n'avait plus grand chose à perdre.

_Peut-être était-il temps de lui foutre enfin la paix ?_

Javert hésitait à parler et cela n'échappa pas à Valjean. Le regard tellement compatissant qu'il accablait Javert, Valjean posa sa main sur l'épaule du commissaire.

« Pas trop dur ? »

Javert se secoua et s'éloigna de la main de Valjean, un sourire tordu aux lèvres.

« Je suis mis à l'épreuve, mais M. Chabouillet a plaidé en ma faveur, comme toujours. Le vieux lion n'est plus du Premier Bureau mais il a toujours voix au chapitre.

\- Mis à l'épreuve ?

\- Encore un faux-pas et je redeviens inspecteur, voire sergent.

\- Ce sont tous des imbéciles ! »

Javert sourit avec amusement à cette parole pleine de fiel.

« Je suis d'accord avec eux.

\- Javert ! Tu n'as pas rapporté honnêtement ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ! »

Le policier haussa les épaules.

« Il valait mieux que j'endosse seul la responsabilité de cet échec plutôt que le Bureau et Vidocq en soient éclaboussés. C’est pour cela que je suis venu sans mes hommes et sans mon uniforme. Ce n’est que moi qui suis fautif. Comme l'a dit Gisquet, j'ai péché par excès d'orgueil, cela ira mieux quand j'aurai appris à nouveau ma place.

\- Excès d'orgueil ?

\- C'est l'orgueil qui m'a poussé à agir sans l'aval de la Préfecture et sans l'aide de la Sûreté. On me pardonne mon incurie mais on m'a prévenu. J'évite le blâme ou la retenue sur salaire, c'est déjà ça.

\- Ce sont des ingrats ! »

Javert rit soudain puis il secoua la tête.

« Tu te souviens de Montreuil, Valjean ? Tu te souviens de l'affaire Pavlovski ? »

Une rougeur intense colora les joues de Valjean. M. Madeleine baissa la tête, gêné.

« Javert, ce n'est pas juste de ta part.

\- Mais si ! Car c'est la même situation !

\- M. Pavlovski était un voleur et un contrebandier, je le sais maintenant. Je... »

Ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus, Valjean se tut, se concentrant sur le jardin sous la neige. Il entendait le rire de Javert, son rire plein d'ironie.

« Je le savais ! J'ai du passer outre les ordres de mon supérieur en titre. J'ai enquêté sur le port pendant des semaines, à surveiller les bateaux, à me cacher sous un déguisement. J'ai surveillé, j'ai filé et j'ai pris le gonze en flagrant délit de trafic d'opium. »

Un silence puis Javert lâcha les dents serrées sur sa haine de M. Madeleine.

« Et puis je ne voyais pas pourquoi j’aurai plié l’échine devant un bagnard… J’espérais presque que tu serais complice. Ainsi je vous aurai arrêté tous les deux avec joie !

\- Javert ! Je ne pouvais pas te croire sur parole. M. Pavlovski était un membre de mon conseil municipal, un homme riche et bien vu.

\- Je le savais ! Merde ! Je suis venu vous apporter mes preuves, mes dossiers, je vous ai demandé le droit de procéder à une arrestation. Et vous...

\- Je vous ai menacé de blâme ! Je sais.

\- Avez-vous envoyé votre rapport à Paris ? Je ne l'ai jamais su. L'affaire Fantine m'a empêché de réfléchir à cela.

\- Non, je n'ai pas envoyé de rapport, » admit Valjean, aigrement.

Et Javert, un large sourire aux lèvres, content de sa victoire enfonça le clou sans pitié.

« Peut-on savoir pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous aviez raison. C'était vrai. Un membre de mon conseil municipal, un homme que je côtoyais le dimanche à la messe, était un criminel. Incroyable. Mais l'homme m'a tout avoué lorsqu'il s'est senti dans les mailles de votre filet !

\- Je n'ai jamais oublié vos propres mots à mon encontre M. Madeleine. «  _Comment avez-vous osé Javert ? Enquêter sans mon ordre ? Sur un citoyen de ma ville ? Vous mériteriez que je vous casse rien que pour briser votre orgueil ! »_

\- J'étais en colère, Javert. Et vous avez tout de même arrêté Pavlovski. »

Le silence retomba entre eux, désagréable. Javert le brisa d’une voix positivement agacée.

« Le préfet m'a tenu aujourd'hui le même langage que M. Madeleine mais cette fois il était mérité. Alors cesse tes jérémiades, j'ai un honneur à sauver.

\- Un honneur ?

\- Le mien ! Je suis en congé sans solde pour une durée indéterminée.

\- Comment cela ?

\- M. Gisquet a accepté avec empressement de me permettre de partir quelques jours à la campagne...histoire de réfléchir aux conséquences de mes actes...

\- A la campagne ?

\- A Beaune plus exactement.

\- Pourquoi Beaune ? »

Un fin sourire, Javert se tourna tout à coup vers Valjean et se pencha face à lui avant de murmurer :

« Parce que je suis sûr que Lacenaire est là-bas !

\- Quoi ?

\- Et je veux l'arrêter moi-même pour le jeter aux pieds de tous ces gratte-papiers !

\- J'en suis !, » lança Valjean.

Comme la première fois, comme dans ce café de l'Archange lorsque Vidocq et Javert lui avaient proposé de passer un contrat. Sa grâce contre un travail avec la Sûreté. C'était toujours la même idée mais on ne cherchait plus la grâce de Valjean mais le retour en grâce de Javert.

« Laisse-moi juste prévenir ma fille de mon départ. Je prépare un sac et je te suis.

\- A la bonne heure ! »

Et Valjean demanda à Nicolette de servir du café au policier tandis que lui-même retournait dans sa chambre. Prendre l’essentiel, quelques vêtements, quelques livres, quelques billets cachés dans les doublures de ses habits. On ne se refait pas.

Nicolette avait bien obéi aux ordres de M. Valjean. Lorsque ce dernier revint dans le salon, il y trouva Javert assis, perdu dans ses pensées, une tasse de café dans les mains. Valjean remarqua alors les longues mains de Javert, dont la couleur sombre contrastait avec la fine porcelaine blanche. Il était vrai que Javert ne pouvait pas faire mentir son sang. Il était un gitan. _Son passeport jaune._ Et ses longues mains tremblaient. Épuisement ? Nervosité ? Alcoolisme ? Valjean n'arrivait pas à se souvenir s'il les avaient déjà vues trembler avant. Il en fut saisi et resta un instant à les observer en silence. Javert le sentit et leva la tête. Il fut surpris en voyant ce regard étrange que Valjean posait sur lui.

« Quoi ?, demanda aussitôt Javert, troublé.

\- Rien… As-tu dormi ces jours-ci ? »

Un mensonge que le policier accepta avec empressement. Levant les yeux au ciel et jouant à merveille les blasés.

« J’ai fait attention à moi, daron. Je vais bien.

\- Je suis heureux de l’apprendre. Tu m’expliques comment tu as découvert que Lacenaire est parti à Beaune ? »

Javert retrouva son sourire carnassier, toujours aussi laid… Valjean apprenait à l’apprécier malgré tout. 

« Tu avais raison, Le-Cric ! Notre homme est parti en Bourgogne, il est allé se réfugier dans la famille de son père, à Beaune.

\- Depuis quand tu le sais ?

\- Depuis aujourd'hui ! Depuis le 7 janvier. Dés l'aube suivant le coup de filet rue Montorgueil, j’ai fait surveiller les diligences par mes mouchards. On a reconnu mon homme ce matin dans la diligence de l'est.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir arrêté alors ? »

Javert frappa du poing sur le bras du fauteuil avant de grogner, menaçant :

« Car je veux le prendre en flagrant délit d’un nouveau crime. Je veux lui laisser une laisse assez longue pour lui donner l’illusion de la liberté. Et lorsqu’il sera en train de faire son coup, je tirerai gentiment sur le lacet et je le ramènerai à Paris. Je me ferais une joie de le donner en pâture à Gisquet et à Allard.

\- Mais tu ne risques pas de le payer encore plus cher ?

\- Si je le rate, en effet. Mais nous ne le raterons pas.

\- Javert !

\- Que veux-tu que je perde ? Ma position de commissaire ? Je n’en voulais pas. Mon poste d’inspecteur ? Deux ans que j’ai démissionné...bientôt trois...

\- Ta vie peut-être…

\- Tu serais bien le seul à la déplorer. Avec Vidocq peut-être.

\- Javert ! Tu exagères !

\- C’est toi qui exagères ! J’admets que je ne suis pas le meilleur des policiers, j’admets que je commets des erreurs plus souvent qu’à mon tour… Veux-tu venir avec moi m’aider à capturer Lacenaire ? Oui ou merde ?

\- Je te l’ai dit, je viens. Mais pourquoi ne pas le faire officiellement ? Ou avec Vidocq au moins ?

\- Parce que je veux ce Lacenaire et je veux l’avoir seul ! Je ne suis venu te chercher qu’à cause de cette maudite jambe et de ce maudit bras. Je suis diminué. »

Et Valjean se souvint tout à coup d’une petite chose que Vidocq lui avait dite à propos de Javert, _« Pourquoi crois-tu qu’il ne t’a jamais proposé pour mes services ? Des années que tu pourrais être libre parmi mes hommes. Mais Javert perd son sens lorsqu’il s’agit de toi ! Je ne pige pas que vous ne vous soyez pas déjà entre-tués ! »_

Peut-être Javert était-il en train de rejouer la même comédie ? Il s’était trouvé un nouveau dossier à porter envers et contre tout et en faisait une affaire personnelle… Peut-être pour ne pas retourner à la Seine… Valjean n’ajouta rien et se concentra sur son café qui refroidissait.

 

Les deux hommes restèrent dans un silence pesant puis les femmes rentrèrent enfin de leur promenade. Azelma disparut aussitôt qu’elle vit le policier, le visage pâle de peur. Sa beauté abasourdit Javert, Azelma était devenue une jolie jeune femme, bien habillée, digne de la baronne de Pontmercy sa sœur. Elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce petit chat sauvage, maigre et noir de crasse que le policier avait ramassé dans un hôtel de Nantes.

Cosette s’approcha du commissaire avec un aimable sourire et le salua chaleureusement. Mlle Gillenormand s’assit dans le fauteuil le plus proche de Javert et lui fit un gracieux signe de tête. Javert tenta d’ignorer le rire contenu de Valjean. Le terrible inspecteur Javert prisonnier des femmes !

Cosette prit la parole en premier et ce fut pour fustiger le policier, gentiment mais sûrement.

« Monsieur ! Je devrais vous gronder ! Nous avoir arraché mon père le soir du Nouvel An ! Cela ne fut pas très aimable de votre part. 

\- Je ne pouvais pas quitter mon poste, madame la baronne.

\- Cosette, le coupa-t-elle. Je suis Cosette pour les amis de mon père. Et mon père en a si peu.

\- Je ne saurai vous appeler ainsi, madame. »

Ce fut dit sur un ton si froid que le sourire de Cosette devint plus incertain. Valjean comprenait et ne pouvait rien dire, à moins de remuer le passé. Encore !

Javert avait tué la mère de Cosette, la pauvre Fantine et son fantôme sera pour toujours entre eux. Javert ne se l’était pas pardonné, malgré ses justifications, malgré la sacro-sainte Loi, Javert ne pouvait se pardonner sa colère qui avait tué Fantine...mais il avait fallu la Seine pour le comprendre.

« Bon, ce sera comme vous le désirez, monsieur, rétorqua sèchement Cosette.

\- Ce sera donc ainsi. »

Javert préféra cela, la froideur de la jeune femme, le sentiment de ne pas être à sa place clairement visible sur les visages, même la tante avait perdu son sourire amical.

« Donc la prochaine fois que vous désirez inviter mon père, monsieur le commissaire, je vous serais vraiment gréée si vous pouviez nous prévenir à l’avance et certainement pas les jours de fête familiale.

\- Je le considérerai, madame, acquiesça Javert.

\- Cosette, commença Valjean, se voulant apaisant. Javert est mon ami, il ne souhaitait que passer un peu de temps en ma compagnie. Il…

\- Papa, opposa durement Cosette, pas les jours de fête ! Tu nous as manqué ! Et le commissaire devait certainement avoir d’autres amis à inviter que toi, non ? »

Javert eut un beau sourire, mais c’était celui qui ne se reflétait pas dans les yeux, restés gelés.

« En effet, madame. Je ne me permettrais plus une telle privauté.

\- C’est très bien. »

Un lourd silence, Valjean était attristé de voir les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui se déchirer ainsi. _Le plus ?_ Valjean se surprit d'avoir une telle pensée, mais il fallait dire que tous ces mois l'avaient rapproché de Javert et Valjean n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un dans sa vie, hormis Cosette.

Il décida d'essayer de calmer les esprits en lançant aimablement :

« Javert était sur une affaire, ma douce, il voulait juste passer quelques heures en ma compagnie. L'année prochaine, je souhaiterai l'inviter ici, si cela est possible. »

Trois paires d'yeux le contemplèrent avec stupeur. Valjean poursuivit en souriant :

« Javert est mon ami, il va me manquer sinon. Il m'a manqué cette année. »

Le policier restait bouche bée, ce qui ne lui allait pas du tout, lui donnant un air stupide. Cosette se reprit la première et rétorqua, d'une voix incertaine, pleine de culpabilité :

« Si tu le désires, papa. Bien sûr que nous pouvons inviter le commissaire. Il est vrai que nous n'y avons pas pensé Marius et moi... Il...

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ma Cosette, fit Valjean, conciliant. Mais j'aimerais côtoyer Javert plus souvent. Il se fait rare et son travail ne lui laisse que peu de temps libre. Alors lorsqu'il a vu quelques heures à utiliser pour me voir, il n'a pas hésité...sans avoir songé, il est vrai, que la date était peut-être mal venue... »

Valjean souriait, il avait retourné la situation avec brio. Javert contemplait cela, outré et stupéfait. Il venait de voir M. Madeleine dans l'un de ses meilleurs jours, discutant, argumentant et remportant le débat par une pirouette verbale agrémentée d'un sourire bienveillant.

Et Javert avait senti les poils de sa nuque se hérisser, le tigre légal en lui grondait encore. _M. Madeleine !_ Maintenant Cosette ne savait plus quoi dire, gênée d'avoir attristé son père durant les fêtes et se demandant s'il y avait d'autres choses que son père souhaitait et qu'elle négligeait. Javert jeta un regard brillant de colère sur Valjean, mais celui-ci souriait toujours. Il devait profiter de sa chance.

« D'ailleurs ma chérie, le bon commissaire est venu me proposer un voyage d'agrément en sa compagnie.

\- Un voyage d'agrément ?, répéta Cosette, encore plus sidérée.

\- Javert a quelques jours de repos à prendre pour rétablir sa santé. Il m'a demandé de l'accompagner à la campagne afin de veiller sur lui. »

Et voilà ! C'était dit ! Comme si Cosette pouvait refuser ! L'idée de soutenir le vieux policier malade remporta la mise sans même avoir à tergiverser.

Javert sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez mais il ne dit rien, sachant rester impassible. Cosette se tourna vers lui, quémandant un réconfort. Javert essaya de sourire aimablement avant de lâcher du bout des lèvres :

« Je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme, c'est un fait, et Valjean est mon seul ami. »

Ce n'était même pas un mensonge. Cosette approuva, choquée par les paroles du policier. Ainsi le commissaire Javert n'avait qu'un seul ami, un peu comme son père et il avouait être mal portant. C'était un aveu tellement personnel que Cosette ne dit plus rien et souhaita un bon rétablissement et un bon voyage aux deux hommes.

Elle se chargerait de prévenir M. Gillenormand et Marius. Elle attendrait leur retour avec impatience...surtout que la date du retour n'était pas encore fixée...

 

Dans la rue, en attendant le fiacre qui allait les mener au point de départ des diligences de l'est, place Maubert, Javert se tourna vers Valjean, laissant enfin poindre son ressentiment.

« Que tu mentes aussi bien à ta fille Valjean me semble particulièrement indécent mais que tu oses me mêler à tes histoires, voilà qui dépasse l'entendement ! »

Valjean se borna à sourire avant de répondre, simplement :

« Tu préférais que je dise à ma fille que le commissaire Javert était venu m'entraîner à la chasse aux tueurs ? Je suis sûr qu'elle aurait apprécié !

\- J'aime la vérité, rétorqua Javert, même si je sais que parfois un mensonge n'est pas inutile.

\- Alors nous sommes d'accord !

\- Tu es né pour être un mouchard, Valjean, je regrette de ne pas avoir décelé ton potentiel à Toulon ! Je t'aurai utilisé à ma façon !

\- Jamais je n'aurai accepté de parler avec un argousin !

\- Dix coups de fouet pour insolence ! De vieux souvenirs, hein _le fagot_?

\- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, _le Pharaon_ ! »

Oui Javert était fâché mais Valjean avait eu raison d'agir ainsi. Un fiacre se présenta enfin et cela calma les ardeurs.

Bien installés dans une diligence à quatre chevaux, sous une couverture épaisse et avec une chaufferette à leurs pieds, les deux hommes se préparaient à prendre leur mal en patience. Ils devaient voyager quatre jours avant d'arriver à Beaune ! Surtout avec ce temps d'hiver, ses routes enneigées et ses plaques de verglas traîtresses...

Pour couper court à toute tentative de discussion, Javert se cala dans l'angle de la voiture, laissant sa tête partir en arrière et glissant son chapeau sur ses yeux. Dormir...

Valjean, plus constructif, sortit un livre de sa poche, un petit recueil de poésies, _Les Orientales_ de Victor Hugo et perdit les heures suivantes dans la lecture...avant de s'écrouler à son tour contre le bord de la voiture. Se laisser dériver vers le sommeil…

 

Le soir était bien sombre lorsque la voiture s’arrêta dans la cour d’une auberge servant de relais. Les deux hommes purent réserver une chambre et un repas chaud. Il y avait du monde, de la chaleur, de l’alcool… Un endroit propre et bien tenu. Cela fit sourire Javert, un sourire ironique.

« Cela ne ressemble pas du tout à Montfermeil, n’est-ce-pas ? »

Valjean sursauta, comme à son habitude lorsque Javert l’attaquait sur le passé, lui montrant à quel point il savait tout de lui.

« Tu dois le savoir si tu y es allé.

\- _Au sergent de Waterloo…_ Oui, j’y suis allé. Je me suis traité de jobard à l’époque. Tu avais été déclaré mort noyé. Thénardier m’a expliqué que le grand-père de la gamine était juste venu la chercher. J’étais trop troublé pour avoir vraiment fait attention au lieu. Je me souviens de la pauvreté, de l’humidité et de la puanteur.

\- Ils avaient d’autres enfants…

\- Oui, reconnut Javert. J’aurai du les sauver mais j’étais obnubilé par toi. Aveugle au reste, comme toujours. »

Et le silence fut lourd et amer.

Puis les deux hommes se saluèrent avant de se coucher. 

Une nuit de repos bien venue.

 


	39. NUIT A L'AUBERGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De l'inconvénient des voyages et des auberges trop modestes...

Trois jours de voyage. Jean Valjean et Javert n’en pouvaient plus. Ils n’arrivaient pas à se reposer vraiment dans la diligence. Le paysage était monotone, les rares compagnons de voyage horriblement bavards, le froid glaçait leurs os. Les étapes étaient bien venues dans ce périple. Quitter les cahots faisait du bien.

Javert restait éternellement silencieux, concentré sur son but. Il laissait Valjean à lui-même et l’ancien forçat regrettait de ne pas avoir pris plus de livres.

Puis il y eut la dernière nuit.

« Je suis vraiment navré, messieurs, se défendait l’aubergiste, le visage désolé de perdre deux clients. Il y a la foire en ville. Ce n’est pas possible de vous loger tous les deux. »

Le policier était fatigué et fâché, il lâcha sèchement :

« Une place dans l’écurie me suffira.

\- Par ce froid ?, opposa le patron.

\- Ce n’est pas possible Ja… Jacques, ajouta Valjean. Tu as une santé fragile.

\- Pitié ! Tais-toi Jean ! J’ai sommeil et je me fous bien de l’endroit où je vais me pieuter. »

L’aubergiste contemplait les deux vieux amis se disputer et commençait à entrevoir une solution _._ _Pourquoi pas ?_

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas de partager un lit, il nous reste une chambre. Avec un seul lit, un peu étroit mais la chambre est bien chauffée et spacieuse. 

\- Nous la prenons, jeta Valjean, avant de laisser son compagnon refuser catégoriquement ou pire !, l’accepter pour l’ancien forçat.

\- Une chaise fera l’affaire, » conclut le policier, de très mauvaise humeur.

Valjean secoua la tête en voyant le regard effaré de l’aubergiste. Javert ne restera pas sur une chaise, il prendra le lit avec Valjean, _de gré ou de force._

Le repas fut morose. Javert n’avait même pas envie de se quereller avec Valjean. Il avait froid, il avait faim, il avait mal à la tête. Valjean quant à lui songeait à la dernière fois où quelqu’un avait dormi avec lui et il était effaré par la réponse. Ce n’était pas arrivé depuis Toulon !

Le forçat but deux verres de vin pour avaler ça.

Au moins, l’aubergiste n’avait pas menti. La chambre était bien tenue, la literie de bonne qualité et le feu ronflait dans la cheminée.

« De quel côté ?, grogna Javert.

\- Comme tu le souhaites. »

Javert haussa les épaules et s’assit sur le côté droit du lit, le plus proche de la fenêtre. Il y déposa son sac et l’ouvrit pour en sortir une chemise de nuit. Et ce simple geste réveilla Valjean. Ils allaient _dormir ensemble dans le_ _même lit._ Le monde continuait d’être absurde en fait.

Valjean n’arrivait pas à bouger, immobilisé par la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Javert était en train de se déshabiller, sans pudeur ! Défaisant les boutons de son long manteau noir, dévoilant sa veste puis son veston, retirant sa cravate. Ce fut la blancheur de la chemise qui le ramena à lui. Valjean se racla la gorge. Javert se retourna vers lui, frappé de le voir encore sanglé dans son manteau.

« Hé bien Valjean ? Qu’y a-t-il ?

\- Tu… Je… »

Javert nota avec ébahissement la rougeur colorant les joues de l’ancien forçat et ne put s’empêcher d’être moqueur.

« Ne me dis pas que ma _Petite Fleur-de-Bagne_ est intimidée ? Tu as peur de dormir avec un argousin ?  

\- Javert, s’il-te-plaît… Je... »

Il n’arriva pas à finir sa phrase car Javert se mit à rire aux éclats, franchement amusé.

« Valjean ! Je n’ai jamais couché avec un homme si cela peut te rassurer, et quand bien même, même si j’étais une tante accomplie, je suis trop flapi pour tenter quoique ce soit ce soir. Sans vouloir t’offenser.

\- Je ne pensais pas à cela. »

Javert se pencha en avant, jouant de ses longs cils que Valjean n’avait encore jamais remarqués. Dieu que Javert avait de beaux yeux ! Surtout quand ils étincelaient ainsi, comme des vitraux de glace.

« Vraiment ? »

 _« Quel_ _salop_ _ard ! »_ , pensa Valjean, avant de rageusement retirer son manteau. Le rire de Javert ne s’éteignit pas immédiatement. Bientôt les deux hommes furent enfin prêts à se coucher. Et Javert saisit une chaise pour la placer près du feu ainsi qu’une couverture. Il s’enroula dedans et s’assit sans rien dire.

Valjean était consterné et passablement agacé. Il avait ouvert les draps et s’était déjà étendu.

« Javert ! Viens au lit !

\- Je ne saurai t’imposer ma présence, répondit une voix pleine d’humour.

\- Soit tu viens au lit, soit je viens te chercher.

\- La force de Jean-Le-Cric. Je serais curieux de voir cela. »

Mais Javert céda à Valjean dés qu’il entendit bouger le matelas. Le policier se leva et se glissa à son tour sous les couvertures. Ce faisant les pieds se rencontrèrent et Valjean ne put taire un juron.

« Merde ! Tu as les pieds gelés !

\- Le sol est froid, constata simplement Javert.

\- Tu es vraiment têtu ! Tu étais réellement prêt à passer la nuit sur une chaise ?

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois. J’ai souvent du partager une chambre avec des officiers voire des criminels. On reste plus conscient sur une chaise.

\- Des criminels ?

\- A convoyer… »

La voix s’éteignait, Javert devait s’endormir. Valjean, n’y tenant plus, profita de l’obscurité pour s’expliquer.

« Ce n’est pas toi. Mais je n’ai pas côtoyé quelqu’un d’aussi près depuis...Toulon.

\- J’ai connu le dortoir moi aussi… Pas un bon souvenir... »

Puis tout à coup, une voix pleinement éveillée et profondément embarrassée s’éleva.

« Tu as été... ? On t’a... ? As-tu vraiment cru que je… ?

\- Non, jamais !, asséna Valjean. Mais cela m’a fait un choc de devoir dormir avec un homme.

\- C’est toi qui as insisté, rappela Javert. Je peux toujours retourner sur ma chaise. »

Javert se déplaça, se préparant à quitter le lit mais une main saisit fermement son bras.

« Non, je ne disais pas cela pour te faire fuir. Tu es si impulsif. Je m’expliquais, c’est tout, ce n’est pas toi, ce n’est pas contre toi, ce n’est pas que j’ai peur de toi ou que tu pourrais… C’est juste une explication. Tu comprends ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre, je suis trop fatigué pour bien réfléchir, mais si tu me promets que ma présence ne te gêne pas, je veux bien rester dans ce lit.

\- Elle ne me gêne pas. Tu vas me tenir chaud. »

Javert se détendit et se recoucha, la main le relâcha. Javert sentait encore la chaleur des doigts à-travers le fin tissu de la chemise.

« Est-ce que tu ronfles ?, reprit Valjean.

\- Mes collègues m’ont toujours assuré que je ne ronflais pas mais je pense que c’est la peur de me vexer qui les faisait parler. Ma femme était plus circonspecte.

\- Le terrible inspecteur Javert… Mes compagnons de chaîne m’ont surnommé _la Forge_.

\- Hé bien ça promet ! »

Il y eut encore des rires puis très vite les deux hommes s’endormirent...et se mirent à ronfler bruyamment.

 


	40. JAVERT LE MOUCHARD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sur la piste de Lacenaire, Valjean découvre le jeu du mouchard. Attendre, surveiller, patienter... Et il a un maître en la matière pour le lui apprendre, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le matin fut étrange. Valjean se réveilla doucement, surpris par les lieux. Aussitôt l’ancien forçat en rupture de ban s’affola…avant de se raisonner. _Il était libre, il ne risquait rien, il était gracié, il ne risquait rien, il s’appelait Jean Valjean, il ne risquait RIEN !_

Et puis Valjean le vit et retint sa respiration.

Javert se tenait torse nu devant un petit miroir, le plus près possible de la lumière du jour et se rasait, une bassine de zinc remplie d’eau devant lui. A en juger par la vapeur qui en sortait, c’était de l’eau chaude. Valjean contemplait les gestes précis du policier, un rasoir dans la main, raclant sa joue.

Les muscles du dos étaient crispés par le mouvement. On voyait les cicatrices à la lumière, Valjean aperçut la marque du coup de couteau dans l’épaule, datant de quelques mois maintenant. _L’inspecteur Javert cherchant à mourir dans les rues de Paris._

Puis Javert défit son ruban et ses cheveux dénoués glissèrent sur ses épaules, descendant dans le dos, une vague de vif-argent étincelante. Javert passa une brosse dans sa chevelure, tirant et pestant contre les nœuds. Il avait dormi les cheveux attachés.

Valjean devait se faire violence, il mourrait d’envie de se lever et de saisir la brosse. Javert n’était pas doux, il arrachait, abîmait. Valjean aurait fait cela avec douceur, il se souvenait des longs cheveux de Cosette et du bonheur de caresser sa chevelure. Javert avait-il des cheveux aussi soyeux ?

Puis Javert continua ses ablutions et Valjean ferma les yeux, conscient de son indiscrétion. Il entendait le bruit de l'eau puis le bruissement d'un tissu le fit regarder à nouveau. Et il fut choqué.

Javert était face à lui maintenant, s'essuyant avec une serviette, et pour la première fois Valjean vit les blessures que Javert avait reçues ce jour maudit.

Il y avait une large entaille, une cicatrice encore rouge, qui défigurait sa poitrine, sur le flanc, un autre coup de couteau... Le torse était moins maigre qu'il y avait quelques mois, Javert avait repris du poids mais ses multiples balafres prouvaient à elles seules à quel point il était passé tout près de la mort...

« Pourquoi ?, » murmura Valjean.

Javert tressaillit et regarda son compagnon encore couché au-milieu des couvertures.

« J'aime être propre, répondit-il en souriant. Tous les cognes ne sont pas des dégueulasses.

\- Je ne dis pas cela pour ça ! »

Javert enfila sa chemise et commença à la boutonner, cherchant pensivement une réponse à formuler.

« Les barricades, la Seine... J'ai du mal à comprendre..., ajouta Valjean.

\- Imagine un instant Valjean ! Imagine que tu joues dans une pièce de théâtre. Tu sais ton rôle sur le bout des doigts, tu le sais parfaitement et tu le joues bien. Tu le joues pendant des années. Et puis un jour, tu découvres que ton rôle est biaisé. Tu pensais être le héros de l'histoire et tu n'en étais que le méchant. L'ignoble.

\- Javert, tu n'étais pas le méchant !

\- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, souffla Javert, blasé. J'ai fait une erreur avec toi, j'en ai fait une autre avec Fantine. Combien d'autres erreurs ai-je faites ?

\- C'est pour cela que tu...

\- Ça et d'autres raisons...

\- Tu n'as fait que ton devoir, Javert. Toujours. Il n'y a rien d'autre à en dire.

\- Mon devoir ?! »

Un rire mauvais. Javert avait terminé de s'habiller et prêt à partir, il s'empara de son sac. Ce fut d'une voix sourde qu'il s'écria :

« J'en viens à me demander en quoi consiste exactement mon devoir... »

Et Javert quitta la chambre.

Valjean resta quelques temps à méditer, puis il se leva à son tour et se prépara. L'eau était encore bien chaude, ce fut un bonheur de se laver, de s'habiller de frais. C'était les dernières heures de voyage, ils arrivaient à Beaune dans la matinée. Clore cette affaire qui durait depuis trop longtemps. Et qui les obligeait à se côtoyer de trop près.

 

Beaune était une jolie petite ville avec plusieurs bâtiments remarquables, dont les fameux hospices, bien entendu ou le parlement. Mais si Valjean aurait apprécié une petite visite de la ville, Javert était aveugle aux beautés urbaines.

Tout d'abord, méthodiques, les deux hommes prirent une chambre dans une auberge de qualité moindre. Et Valjean se retrouva bientôt avec Javert dans un café, bien achalandé, avec vue sur une place, petite mais jolie.

Valjean regardait partout, content d'être là en fait, à faire du tourisme. La neige tombait doucement, blanchissant les rues, noyant les bruits de la ville... Et Javert était aux aguets. Le mouchard avait glissé ses cheveux dans une casquette, ses favoris avaient été soigneusement taillés, changeant son expression en quelque chose de moins farouche. Plus humain.

Et les deux hommes restèrent longtemps assis à ce café, près d'une fenêtre, attentifs au mouvement.

« Il y a foule aujourd'hui, » leur lança le cafetier, un peu surpris par ces deux clients si peu loquaces.

Javert sentit le danger et se força à sourire, aimablement.

« Nous sommes des commis de Paris.

\- Des commis ?

\- Envoyés pour recouvrir une créance. L'homme a fait faux bond à notre patron. Le daron aimerait retrouver son dû. Vous devez connaître ?

\- Je connais. Les mauvais payeurs sont une plaie. Pourquoi pas les railles ?

\- Pour avoir à graisser des pattes ? Non, le daron nous a envoyés et l'homme va se montrer arrangeant.

\- On le connaît peut-être votre paroissien ?

\- Il est de Paris... Mais il a un cousin dans la ville... Je ne sais pas... »

Javert contemplait l'aubergiste avec suspicion. L'homme souriait se voulant apaisant.

« On lui dira rien à votre type, les mauvais payeurs mériteraient la Veuve !

\- Bien parlé le mastroquet ! »

Javert avait un beau sourire, réjoui. Complice.

« Deux pintes et une assiette de cochon et on pourrait causer. »

Valjean ne disait rien, observant le mouchard jouer son rôle et évoquer avec le patron la vie d'un commis à Paris. _« Les mauvaises affaires, le blocus de l'Empereur avait fait du tort au commerce et les caves avaient moins de moyens. D'où l'insistance du patron de recouvrer son argent. Une lettre de créance non payée. On aurait pu passer outre mais la somme était outrageante. »_ Javert parlait, parlait, parlait et les verres se succédaient aux verres, maintenant l'aubergiste était assis à leurs côtés, opinant du chef. Oui, il avait les mêmes difficultés, la vie était une chienlit ! Et les taxes qui ne faisaient que grimper ! Vache de gouvernement ! Tenir un café par ces temps était une gageure !

On discutait, on se frappait dans le dos, on devenait pote ! Javert sortit tout à coup un jeu de cartes de sa poche et proposa, tout sourire.

« Un piquet ?

\- Je suis de service, opposa faiblement le patron.

\- T'a pas une servante ?

\- Ma femme, mais elle aime pas me voir jouer.

\- Elle porte la culotte ? Tu sembles pas du genre, pourtant. »

Et, piqué, le patron accepta de jouer.

D'autres clients s'ajoutèrent à la table. On passa l'après-midi à jouer. Des paris furent pris. Javert perdit quelques fois mais il gagnait aussi régulièrement. Valjean était prudent et jouait sans prise de risque inutile. On riait.

On appelait Javert, Jacques avec amitié...parfois le gitan... Javert tolérait ces privautés avec une patience d'ange.

Et la journée se finit par un nouveau déjeuner pris dans cet estaminet. La patronne prépara des assiettes d'omelettes avec du pain, le patron offrit la tournée d'eau d'affe. On joua encore, avec d'autre clients. Valjean sentait sa tête tourner aussi, sous le coup de l'alcool. On se mit à chanter, des chansons à boire, des paillardes à faire frémir le premier cogne venu. Et Javert joignit sa voix au concert. Sa belle voix profonde, grave et puissante.

On apprécia, on chanta plus fort.

Valjean était estomaqué. Puis Javert se mit tout à coup à chanter une chanson de voleur, profitant de sa voix majestueuse pour jouer sur le registre solennel...totalement hors de propos, cela faisait ressortir tout le sel de la chanson.

 

_Ce fameux Allard entra,_

_Sa brigade l’entoura ;_

_Tous scélérats,_

_Voyez ces agents,_

_Ils livreraient leur père_

_Pour un peu d’argent._

_La chaîne tout entière_

_Ne fait qu’un cri :_

_Ah! ah! à la chianlit,_

_À la chianlit._

 

_Allard dit à un voleur,_

_« Je suis un homme d’honneur »,_

_C’est un menteur._

_On lui a prouvé_

_Que l’un de ses deux frères,_

_Depuis peu d’années_

_Est sorti des galères,_

_Il en rougit._

_Ah! ah! à la chianlit,_

_À la chianlit._

 

_Les agents vont dès l’matin_

_Chez un tailleur peu malin,_

_Louer un frusquin._

_Voyez ces friquets_

_En habit du dimanche,_

_Ce gueux d’Hutinet,_

_Et ce gouèpeur de Lange_

_En vieil habit._

_Ah! ah! à la chianlit,_

_À la chianlit._ »

 

_[Hutinet et Lange sont deux ex-réclusionnaires et galériens, servant d’indicateurs dans la police de Sûreté.]_

 

Javert s'arrêta là, vaincu par ses poumons et le manque de souffle. Il dut respirer longtemps à grandes goulées. On l'applaudit avec force.

« Tu as une belle voix, le pilier de boutanche, lança quelqu'un.

\- J'étais enfant de chœur, cela aide.

\- T'as pas une gueule à jouer les enfants de chœur...

\- On m'y a forcé qu'est-ce que tu crois ? A coup de torgnoles. »

Nouveaux rires. Puis l'auberge se vida, il fallait aussi partir. La nuit avait vieilli. Bientôt, il ne resta que Javert et Valjean. Le patron, suffisamment apprivoisé, se tourna vers Javert, les yeux brouillés par l'alcool.

« Tu cherches qui alors ?

\- Jacob Levi.

\- Un frisé ?

\- Un escroc.

\- J'aime pas les frisés. Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Où il crèche pour discuter un peu le bout de gras.

\- Je vais me renseigner. Tu pourras revenir ici quand tu veux, je te mettrais au parfum.

\- Ne te dérange pas pour mésigue ! Je veux juste un point de chute et ta piolle est bien placée.

\- N'hésite pas à demander de l'aide. J'ai aussi des amis.

\- Je suis venu accompagné. Mon monant est un fort en thème.

\- Pas de souci, je te garde la place près de la fenêtre. »

On se salua enfin, comme de vieux amis, et on rejoignit l'auberge. Quelques rues plus loin, Javert abandonna tout à coup Valjean pour disparaître dans une ruelle. Le forçat reconnut immédiatement les bruits caractéristiques d'une personne vomissant tripes et boyaux.

« Javert, tu vas bien ?, lança Valjean, le plus discrètement possible.

\- Son picton est pas chenu, je préfère me vider l'atout. Dieu, on devrait poisser tous ces vendeurs de jus de pisse. »

Valjean se sentit sourire, amusé tandis que Javert réapparaissait, pâle et s'essuyant la bouche avec ardeur.

« Au moins une chérance avec du Clos de Vougeot, cela vous taquine l'atout avec une douceur de pucelle.

\- Javert... Tu causes vraiment comme un fagot, tu sais ? Tu devrais te surveiller.

\- Toulabre m'a marqué. Je savais me tenir à Montreuil, aujourd'hui je m'en fous. Tu m'excuseras, ce soir j'ai pas l'esprit à me contenir.

\- Allons dormir. »

Et ils allèrent se coucher. L'auberge était vide et endormie. Le serviteur préposé à l'entrée les vit arriver avec un bâillement indifférent.

« Bonne nuit, _Petite Fleur-de-Bagne_ , murmura Javert, en laissant Valjean devant sa chambre.

\- Bonne nuit, _le_ _Pharaon_. »

Un rire amusé et ce fut la fin de ce jour...


	41. UN CHIEN DE CHASSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert sur la piste. Où est cet imbécile de cogne ?

Javert joua cette scène encore toute une journée. Le patron l'avait à la bonne, lui et son ami le silencieux. Valjean n'osait pas beaucoup parler, laissant Javert gérer les discussions, acquiesçant le plus souvent. Le patron, du nom de Rolland, leur servait son meilleur picton...au grand désespoir de Javert qui se forçait à le vomir dés que possible.

Et le deuxième jour eut lieu enfin le miracle tant attendu. Javert était en train de siroter son café lorsqu'il se crispa. Valjean le vit, paralysé, les yeux étincelants tout à coup. Un chien d'arrêt.

« Putain, le voilà ! »

Et en effet dans la rue se promenait tranquillement Lacenaire. Dans un joli costume de dandy, il faisait tournoyer sa canne avec élégance et les filles tournaient la tête à son passage.

« Putain, répéta Javert. Tu restes là ! Je le suis.

\- Pas de regout !, murmura Valjean en saisissant la main du policier. Il est armé et dangereux.

\- Et je ne le suis pas ? Je te retrouve ici Valjean. Sinon, tu rentres à l'auberge et tu m'attends ! »

Et Javert sortit du café. Valjean se sentit mal, inquiet, mais il dut faire bonne figure devant l'aubergiste venu aux nouvelles.

« Où est parti si vite Jacques ?

\- Il a vu une joliette dans la rue, il va tenter sa chance.

\- Avec la gueule qu'il a ? On n'aime pas beaucoup les gitans à Beaune, mais qui sait ? On a rien sans rien, hein Jean ?

\- Tout à fait. »

La journée se passa, la nuit tomba, Valjean mangea sans appétit et disparut. Il rentra à l'hôtel et se coucha, en priant pour Javert...

Merde... Merde... Merde...

_Où était cet imbécile de cogne ?_

 

 


	42. CAPTURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enfin ! La confrontation ! Valjean n'est décidément pas fait pour le métier de policier...ou alors c'est l'inquiétude pour Javert qui est trop dure à supporter... N'est-ce-pas Jean Valjean ?

Le matin, Valjean se présenta dans la salle principale avec une tête chiffonnée, il avait bu trop d'alcool ces jours derniers et la nuit n'avait pas été reposante. Il s'était inquiété pour Javert. N'essayant même plus de se raisonner sur cette situation absurde.

Et Javert était là, assis à une table, devant une cafetière brulante, une tasse pleine d'un café noir de charbon et une montagne de pain. Le cogne lisait tranquillement le journal, histoire de ne pas perdre trop le lien avec Paris. Indifférent à la détresse de Jean Valjean. Jean-Le-Cric eut envie de lui fracasser la gueule d'un bon coup de poing bien senti.

S'efforçant de conserver son calme, Valjean s'assit face à son compagnon et se servit à son tour une tasse de café. Javert ne remarquait rien. Impassible. Exaspérant.

« Nous avons rendez-vous cet après-midi chez maître Drevon. Avec une compagnie de policiers de Beaune, » lança Javert, tranquillement.

Comme Valjean ne répondait pas, Javert se rendit enfin compte que quelque chose clochait. Il baissa son journal et examina son vis-à-vis.

« Tu as une sale tête Valjean. Que t’est-il arrivé ? »

Valjean allait se décider pour le coup de poing. Mais Javert ne comprenait pas. Honnêtement. Valjean opta alors pour la raison et lança d'une voix blasée :

« On peut savoir où tu étais cette nuit ?

\- Cette nuit ? Mais à la chasse ! Où diable pensais-tu que j'étais ? »

Et soudain, le policier comprit enfin et parut estomaqué.

« Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?

\- Comme si tu l'ignorais...

\- Cela ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit, je te le jure Valjean. Je ne voulais pas... »

Javert eut tout à coup un rire amer.

« Il n'y a eu qu'une personne dans cette vie qui s'est inquiétée pour moi. J'ignorais qu'il y en avait une autre.

\- Tu oublies Vidocq.

\- D'accord. Il y en a deux. Vrai ? Tu as eu le tracque pour moi ?

\- Oui, avoua Valjean. »

La colère s'estompait, remplacée par ce constat morose que Javert était bien irrémédiablement solitaire et qu'il s'en fichait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver...et qu'il n'était pas le seul en fait.

Javert eut un sourire se voulant réconfortant.

« Je te promets de tout faire pour te prévenir la prochaine fois que je pars en chasse.

\- Je préfèrerais t'accompagner. »

Javert ne dit rien, promettre de prévenir Valjean était facile mais l'entraîner dans les ruelles sordides à la poursuite d'un tueur aguerri était autre chose.

« Donc tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Je n'ai pas choisi le café du _Bœuf gras_ au hasard, je sais que l'un cousin de Lacenaire vit dans cette rue. Il suffisait de patienter et il allait se montrer. Il fallait une auberge bien placée, avec suffisamment de fenêtres sur la rue pour une bonne surveillance. Lacenaire ne s'est montré qu'hier. »

Javert mordit dans un gros morceau de pain à pleines dents.

« Nous en avons été quittes pour des parties de piquet et une chérance au picton de basse qualité. Heureusement, ils jouent comme des marioles, c'était facile de jouer et de se concentrer sur la rue.

\- Tu surveillais la rue en jouant ?

\- Je suis un mouchard alors j'espionne, c'est mon rôle.

\- Et les chants ?

\- Ils chantaient tous, fallait bien se mettre dans l'ambiance. »

Valjean comprenait et saisissait, mais il aurait aimé être dans la confidence. En fait, Javert lui jouait la même scène qu'à la Paimpolaise, il le traînait avec lui, l'utilisait sans vergogne et le laissait dans le noir absolu. Il ne manquait qu'un baiser pour que Valjean se sente à nouveau le roi des imbéciles.

« Tu as une belle voix, fit Valjean, sincère.

\- Vraiment ? C'est le père André, au Bagne, qui m'a dressé à chanter.

\- Dressé ?

\- J'avais une belle voix, on m'a menacé de castration si je n'apprenais pas mes cantiques.

\- Dieu !

\- Au moins, j'ai appris à chanter. »

Javert rit, sans y penser plus que cela. Valjean, lui, était consterné par ce qu'il entendait, espérant que ce n'était que le fruit de l'humour mal placé du policier...même si l'expérience avait montré à Valjean que Javert mentait rarement en réalité. Ses paroles cachaient souvent un fond de vérité.

« Donc tu l'as suivi ?, demanda Valjean.

\- Oui, mon prince. Et il m'a mené tout droit chez maître Drevon. J'ai patienté, il en est sorti quelques heures plus tard. Il est rentré chez son cousin, sans s’arrêter en chemin comme un jeune homme de bonne famille, bien élevé et sympathique.

\- Qu'as-tu fait ?

\- J'ai montré mon insigne de commissaire à maître Drevon, je lui ai demandé ce que ce client lui voulait et je l'ai sauvé d'une jolie escroquerie. Des lettres de créance à récupérer au nom de Jacob Levi. Notre homme en a été outré. Il nous a obligeamment invités, moi et les cognes de Beaune, à venir cueillir notre briseur dans son office. Nous avons rendez-vous cet après-midi.

\- Avec les policiers de Beaune ? »

Cette fois, Javert perdit de sa superbe. Il baissa la tête et se concentra sur le marc de café au fond de sa tasse. Sa mère lisait l'avenir dans les cartes.

« Tu n'as pas tort, Valjean. Faire cavalier seul à mon âge est une gageure. J'ai besoin d'un soutien officiel. Ça sera plus facile de procéder à cette arrestation en compagnie de quelques policiers. J'ai vieilli et je suis diminué.

\- Javert... »

Une main se posa sur le bras du policier. Javert jeta un regard surpris à Valjean.

« Nous ne sommes pas à la Paimpolaise. Tu n'as pas à jouer un rôle, Valjean.

\- Je ne joue aucun rôle, je veux juste t'apaiser.

\- Bon.. Merci... »

Ces deux mots furent littéralement crachés puis Javert se recula contre le dossier de sa chaise. Javert était si difficile à lire. Par contre, Valjean remarqua que Javert avait emporté son sac et ne comprit pas pourquoi.

 

Chez maître Drevon, dans le bureau du notaire, trois policiers attendaient avec appréhension l'arrivée du fameux commissaire venu de Paris. Dés l’entrée de Javert, en compagnie de Jean Valjean, un inspecteur se détacha du groupe et retira son chapeau avec déférence.

« Lacenaire est toujours chez lui, commissaire.

\- Parfait. Nous allons nous placer dans l'arrière-boutique et attendre notre faiseur. »

On s'inclina et on obéit avec empressement. Le notaire vint accueillir le commissaire aussi, il lui serra la main.

« Ce Levi doit arriver dans quelques heures. Vous êtes là tôt !

\- Il vaut mieux arriver tôt, si jamais Lacenaire a des complices, il ne faudrait pas qu'on remarque notre présence. La discrétion est primordiale.

\- Je vous laisse à vos affaires, monsieur le commissaire. C'est votre spécialité. » 

Un fin sourire et Javert hocha la tête. Puis le policier disparut quelques minutes, à la recherche de la pièce d'aisance.

On posa des questions à Valjean sur le commissaire, sur Paris, profitant de l'absence du chef pour soutirer des informations au sous-fifre. Mais Valjean resta évasif.

Et le commissaire Javert revint, habillé de pied en cape de son uniforme rutilant. Disparu le mouchard, on se retrouvait face à un policier gradé. Le silence se fit respectueux. Valjean comprit ce qu'il y avait dans le sac que transportait Javert.

Javert s'assit dans un fauteuil de cuir, épais, digne d'un bourgeois richement doté et attendit. Les policiers imitèrent leur chef temporaire. Valjean se sentait déplacé au-milieu de tous ces cognes. Lui, l'ancien fagot.

Un des jeunes sergents s'approcha d'ailleurs de lui et lui sourit, cherchant la conversation...l'explication...

« Vous êtes aussi un policier de Paris ?

\- Pas tout à fait. »

Comment se présenter ? Valjean ne savait pas quoi ajouter, ce fut Javert qui affirma d'un ton n'admettant aucune réplique :

« C'est un agent de Vidocq. Un de ses clients a été lésé par notre oiseau. »

On comprit et on se tut. Mais on ne chercha plus à entrer en relation avec Valjean, on avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien forçat, donc d'une personne de mauvais aloi.

 

Quelques heures à patienter. Valjean essayait de tenir en faisant son chapelet. Peine perdue, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'impatienter. Vivant !

Javert discutait avec l'inspecteur-principal de la police de Beaune, les deux hommes évoquaient quelques affaires. Javert était le plus vieil officier de la pièce. Il n'étalait pas son expérience, elle parlait pour lui.

Valjean découvrit que chez les policiers, le nom des criminels circulait très vite. On connaissait Patron-Minette, on évoquait l'affaire de l'Ogre, on demandait des précisions sur Brunette... Et d'autres criminels sur lesquels l'ancien inspecteur avait enquêté.

Une vie de policier. Non, Javert n'avait pas fait que du mal mais il n'avait tendance qu'à voir le noir, ignorant sciemment le blanc.

Enfin ! Enfin, on entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans le bureau de maître Drevon pour annoncer M. Jacob Levi et aussitôt la voix mélodieuse du jeune criminel fut perceptible.

« Bonjour, maître. Pensez-vous que nous pourrions clore notre affaire aujourd'hui ? Je voudrais prendre la diligence cet après-midi. Mes affaires m'attendent à Paris.

\- Sans problème, M. Levi.

\- Donc, voici mes lettres de créance. Votre collègue de Paris, maître Morel, me les a données pour vous.

\- Maître Morel est un homme de confiance. Je vais me charger de cela avec célérité. Donnez-moi les lettres. »

On perçut le bruit du papier qu'on froisse. Le notaire lisait avec application. Javert s'était levé, imité par les autres policiers. On attendait encore un peu, juste que l'argent change de mains.

A l'extérieur, l'étude du notaire maître Drevon était surveillée par d'autres policiers. Javert

avait donné des ordres en ce sens. Si jamais Lacenaire voulait jouer encore la fille de l'air, il serait gentiment cueilli à la porte. Les hommes étaient armés et prêts à tout. Le commissaire Javert avait été clair sur la dangerosité du gonze.

« Hé bien, je reconnais bien là le travail de maître Morel. Parfait ! Je donne des ordres à mon commis. Un instant et vous aurez votre argent, M. Levi. »

Le notaire se leva et appela un certain _« Romain »_ , l'interpellé arriva dans le bureau. Il devait écouter les consignes de son patron avant de les suivre à la lettre.

Valjean était impatient, frissonnant de nervosité. Une main se plaça sur son bras, se voulant apaisante. Un vieux souvenir de la première nuit au service de la Sûreté. _Javert !_

« Du calme, Valjean, souffla le policier. Il faut conserver son calme durant une arrestation. Sinon, on est plus susceptible de faire une erreur.

\- Pardonne-moi Javert, mais je n'ai pas encore l'habitude.

\- Tu suis les autres, tu ne fais rien d'idiot. Lacenaire est tout seul mais c'est un homme aux abois. On ne sait jamais avec ces énergumènes. »

La main de Valjean se posa spontanément sur celle du policier et les doigts se croisèrent, chauds et doux.

« Je serais prudent, Javert.

\- Tu as intérêt ! »

Puis dans un chuchotement quasiment imperceptible, Javert murmura :

« Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir dire à Cosette si je lui ramène son père blessé ? »

Leurs yeux s’accrochèrent et Valjean sourit gentiment.

« Tu lui diras que je t’ai aidé à arrêter un meurtrier.

\- Pas sûr qu’elle appréciera. Ta fille me surinera ! »

Ils sourirent, encore, puis reculèrent avant que la scène ne devienne trop étrange.

Le policier parisien était un homme qui avait un sens très aigü de l’amitié, n’est-ce-pas ?

 

Enfin, le commis revenait dans le bureau de son patron, portant l'argent manifestement. On salua la performance du notaire qui tout naturellement joua son rôle. Heureusement qu'il ignorait qui il avait en face de lui, il aurait été beaucoup plus terrifié. Il devait s'imaginer que ce n'était qu'un petit escroc sans envergure. Un gosse méritant une simple gifle. Alors que Lacenaire lui-même disait de lui qu'il tuait un homme comme il buvait un verre de vin.

Puis le commis disparu, maître Drevon termina sa partie en jetant à Lacenaire :

« Bien, pour conclure cette transaction, M. Levi, il ne me manque que votre signature sur le document. Je garde les lettres de créance pour le dossier et ce sera enfin terminé.

\- A la bonne heure ! »

Et il signa ! Et ce fut le signal de l'attaque !

Javert se précipita sur la porte de l'arrière-boutique, il l'ouvrit à la volée et entra avec son sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« Lacenaire ! Comme on se retrouve !

\- Javert ! Merde ! »

Lacenaire était un homme froid et sûr de lui, il ne mit pas longtemps à se remettre et sortit un pistolet de la poche de son veston, le pointant sur le commissaire, sans sourciller.

Les policiers gelèrent sur place, ne sachant comment agir. Javert secoua la tête, dépité mais souriant toujours. Il entra lentement dans le bureau du notaire.

« Un nouveau meurtre Lacenaire ? Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez à ton actif ?

\- Ta gueule Javert ! Tu vas me laisser tranquillement partir, sinon j'escarpe ce cave. »

Et ce faisant, Lacenaire déplaça son arme et la pointa sur le notaire cette fois. Maître Drevon était devenu livide, derrière son fauteuil. Javert s'approcha pas à pas, sans cesser de sourire. Insupportable !

« Et quoi ? Tu auras tué un gonze de plus ? Devant témoins qui plus est.

\- Ta gueule Javert ! Un pas de plus et je tire ! Ce sera un mort sur ta conscience, le cogne, parce que moi je m'en fous.

\- Tu t'en fous parce que c'est un cave... Mais si tu m'avais, moi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'ergotes ? »

On ne comprenait pas. On contemplait Javert avec stupeur. En fait, malgré son visage impassible et son air méprisant, Javert calculait ses chances de sauver le notaire et il n'en voyait pas beaucoup...sauf s'il prenait sa place... Cette arrestation ne se passait pas comme il avait prévu. Lacenaire n'était pas un Jondrette, apeuré, ou même un membre de Patron-Minette, il avait des nerfs d'acier et aucune peur de la Veuve. Ou de Javert.

« Bien, oui, réfléchis Lacenaire ! Réfléchis un instant ! J'ai placé mes hommes dehors, ils t'attendent fortement armés à la porte. Tu sors de là sans une jolie paire de poucettes et ils te tirent à vue.

\- Merde, fit simplement le criminel.

\- Mais si tu as un cogne avec toi ? Vois mon bel uniforme et imagine. »

Lacenaire imaginait bien et il fut d'accord avec Javert.

« Vide tes poches et menotte tes mains ! On part en balade. »

Javert obéit sans mot dire. Les policiers n'en revenaient pas. Ils s'approchèrent de Javert, pour le retenir, le raisonner. Lacenaire hurla d'une voix de stentor.

« Dis à tes chiens de reculer Javert ou je te jure que j'en bute un au hasard. Je serais peut-être mort après cela mais je ne partirais pas seul !

\- Du calme Lacenaire ! Ils vont gentiment obéir et reculer. On va régler cela entre gens du monde, sans coups, ni blessures.

\- Pour le moment Javert, » ricana Lacenaire.

Oui, il était d'une autre trempe que Jondrette.

Javert avait fini de vider ses poches, laissant tomber un pistolet, un couteau...son carnet de dessin...sa bourse. Valjean était paralysé par la peur, ne sachant comment réagir. Ils étaient cinq ! Bon Dieu ! Cinq contre un seul homme ! Dont trois portaient des armes, il suffisait de tirer ! Ne pas le rater !

Mais il y avait le notaire, d'accord... _Merde ! Merde ! Merde !_

« Duquet ! Les menottes ! »

L'inspecteur-principal de Beaune s'approcha de Javert, le visage livide. Javert plaça les mains devant lui mais Lacenaire eut un ricanement méprisant.

« Tu me prends pour un mariole ? Dans le dos, les poignes ! C'est plus commode ! »

Il y eut un regard de défi mais Javert se plia. Ses mains dans le dos, correctement menottées. Valjean eut tout à coup l'image de la barricade, un homme attaché à une table, les mains dans le dos. Enfin, ceci fait, Javert s'approcha de Lacenaire, docilement, il se plaça à ses côtés. Et le canon du pistolet se retrouva contre son dos.

Javert eut un sourire incertain et un dernier regard pour Valjean. Profond, comme s’il cherchait à graver ses traits dans sa mémoire. Valjean frémit.

« Allez on décarre, lança Lacenaire. Ce fut un plaisir, maître. Je te jure de ne pas oublier cette bonne fortune que je te dois. »

Le notaire ne put rien dire. Lacenaire appuya de son canon et Javert marcha en direction de la sortie en reculant. Un bouclier humain.

Et la porte se referma sur eux. On entendit distinctement le cliquetis du verrou. Ils étaient enfermés, cela ne pouvait pas être plus ridicule ?

Aussitôt, tout le monde se reprit. Les trois policiers se jetèrent sur la porte et essayèrent de l'enfoncer à coups d'épaule. Maître Drevon chercha frénétiquement dans ses tiroirs le double de la clé.

Valjean se jeta sur la fenêtre pour apercevoir Javert.

Et il le vit. Le grand policier avançait lentement, le canon toujours glissé dans son dos. Lacenaire tenait aussi ses menottes, histoire d'empêcher le prisonnier de s'enfuir trop facilement. Valjean céda à une impulsion, il ouvrit la fenêtre et hurla en direction de Javert :

« JAVERT ! COURS ! »

C'était dérisoire mais cela suffit à déstabiliser Lacenaire. Il leva la tête surpris, à la recherche de la personne qui avait crié ainsi. Cela ne dura qu'un instant mais Javert profita de sa chance. Il se jeta en avant, histoire de faire vaciller le tueur et cela marcha !

Lacenaire lâcha les menottes et Javert se retrouva libre.

« CONNARD !, » hurla Lacenaire.

Mais il ne put tirer. Javert s'était retourné et s'était lancé, tête en avant, un bon coup dans le ventre du tueur. Lacenaire, le souffle brisé, tomba à genoux.

Cela suffit à Javert. Le mouchard entraîné à se battre dans les rues des villes depuis sa prime jeunesse avait du répondant. Javert lui décocha un coup de pied bien senti. Le coup frappa parfaitement la tempe de Lacenaire et l'homme s'effondra, inconscient.

Javert lutta alors pour rester stable, il semblait épuisé, et des policiers apparurent de tous côtés pour l'aider. On lui retira aussitôt les menottes.

Le commis du notaire était venu ouvrir aux policiers piégés comme des rats dans l'étude de son patron. Ce fut la débandade, on courut rejoindre le commissaire de police parisien dans la cour.

Valjean suivait, horrifié par ce qu'il avait vu. Horrifié par ce qui aurait pu avoir lieu. En fait, il se dit tout à coup qu'il n'était pas fait pour travailler dans la police.

Javert frottait ses poignets avec soin lorsque Valjean l'accosta, le regard encore fou d'inquiétude. Il dut lutter contre l’envie folle de passer ses mains sur son visage, ses bras pour vérifier qu’il allait bien. Qu’il était en vie.

_Ridicule, n’est-ce-pas ?_

« Une belle arrestation, fit simplement Javert. Je n'ai pas eu autant de mal depuis longtemps. Le dernier devait être le docker Romarick à Montreuil. Il a réussi à me faire perdre connaissance en me filant un coup de boule en pleine face.

\- Javert ! Comment tu vas ?, demanda Valjean, au bord de l'hystérie.

\- Moi ? Je vais bien ! On dirait que j'ai encore eu droit à un miracle de Saint-Jean. Merci d'avoir gueulé par cette fenêtre, je m'attendais à ce qu'un de ces jobards tirent enfin sur Lacenaire. J'aurai attendu longtemps. Cela dit, le conseil était une gageure, ma jambe m’empêche de courir.

\- Tu espérais qu'ils te tirent dessus ?!

\- Sur Lacenaire ! Mais ils ne doivent pas être bon au tir.

\- Tu l'aurais fait, toi ? »

Pour toute réponse, Javert se pencha et ramassa nonchalamment l'arme de Lacenaire tombée à ses pieds. Javert visa vaguement puis il tira.

Un des cognes tournoyant dans la cour à ne pas savoir quoi faire vit voler son chapeau avec stupeur.

« Vu ?

\- Vu. Tu aurais tiré.

\- Je ne suis pas si mauvais que cela au tir, monsieur le maire.

\- J'ai eu si peur pour toi.

\- Encore ? Décidément je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie pour toi. »

Et Javert se mit à rire. On le contemplait sans trop savoir comment l'aborder. Valjean était mortifié. Lacenaire reposait sur le sol, inconscient mais vivant, on le transporta sous bonne escorte aux hospices. Rien n'était brisé mais il avait reçu un sacré choc.

Javert avait frappé juste et frappé fort.

Le notaire tint à remercier personnellement ce policier courageux qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Javert supporta cela avec patience...

Puis ce fut le départ pour le commissariat de Beaune. Il fallait remplir des rapports, faire une déposition et obtenir surtout le droit de ramener Lacenaire à Paris. Javert espérait qu'on allait le lui accorder sans discuter.

Valjean fut renvoyé à lui-même. Javert lui demanda d'aller se changer les idées. Boire, manger, se promener, prier... Que sais-je ? Trouver une occupation pour ne pas traîner dans les pattes du policier pendant qu'il remplissait la paperasse et gérait l'affaire avec les policiers.

 

Quelques heures d’attente à tuer. Valjean n’arrivait pas à se détendre. Il marcha dans la ville, découvrant les lieux et frissonnant dans la neige. Il entendait les gens parler entre eux de plus en plus de l’affaire de maître Drevon… L’arrestation devenait un moment mythique.

_« Et ce cogne s’est proposé pour prendre la place de Drevon !_

_\- Quel jobard ! C’est pas moi qu’aurais fait cela !_

_\- Quand même, vous vous rendez compte ! En pleine ville ! Scandaleux !_

_\- Le petit Thomas a tout vu ! Ils étaient à six à l’emmener aux hospices !_

_\- Quelle histoire ! Et le cogne ?_

_\- Indemne ! Sont increvables ces cognes ! »_

Et d’autres du même genre !

Tant et si bien que cela porta sur les nerfs de Valjean et il préféra retourner dans l’estaminet de Rolland, le _Boeuf Gras_. Il avait faim, n'ayant rien mangé depuis le petit-déjeuner pris à l'auberge. On le vit entrer avec un sourire goguenard.

« Des commis ? Je t’en foutrais !, lui lança le patron en guise de salutation.

\- On peut boire une tasse de café ? Et manger un bout ? Il fait froid et j'ai faim, » répondit Valjean.

L'aubergiste hésita, les yeux brillants de colère, puis il réfléchit à la perte financière et accepta de servir le « _commis_ ». Et puis, Valjean souriait, d'un air si humble que cela remporta la mise.

On servit Valjean puis on l'entoura. L’ancien maire de Montreuil comprit et se plia de bonnes grâces aux questions de la clientèle.

« Ainsi Jacques est un cogne ? Un quart-d'œil en plus ?, demanda le patron, curieux.

\- Oui, il s'appelle Javert. Il a perdu la piste du tueur à Paris.

\- Et c'est qui ce mauvais ?

\- Lacenaire. Il a buté pas mal de gonzes à Paris.

\- Et tézigue ? T'es qui ? Un cogne aussi ?

\- Un pote de Javert. »

Valjean ne savait toujours pas comment se présenter. Il n'était plus agent de la Sûreté, si tant est qu'il l'ait vraiment été un jour, il n'était certainement pas un cogne mais se revendiquer du bagne ne lui semblait pas une idée pertinente.

On but, on mangea et Valjean raconta encore et encore l'affaire Lacenaire. On était tout ouï.

La nuit avançait lorsqu'un nouveau client se présenta dans l'estaminet.

_Javert !_

Le commissaire portait toujours son uniforme impeccablement sanglé. On se tut à son arrivée et chacun détailla l'imposante silhouette.

Un uniforme bleu nuit, boutonné jusqu'en haut, un chapeau bicorne à la cocarde blanche, une canne à pommeau plombé dans la main et de longues bottes noires d'officier. Javert avait fière allure, il était vrai.

Il l'avait toujours eue !

Valjean se souvenait de Javert, jeune adjudant-garde au bagne de Toulon, raide dans son uniforme gris, apprenant à marcher la tête haute et le menton arrogant. L'inspecteur Javert, à Montreuil, dans sa capote grise, le suivant des yeux à chaque pas. Irréprochable ! Enfin, le commissaire Javert, jouant en ce moment le rôle du policier de haut grade, un peu hautain au-milieu des clients du _Bœuf Gras_...oubliant qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il avait bu, mangé et chanté en leur compagnie.

On était impressionné.

« Je savais que je te trouverais ici, s'écria Javert, joyeusement.

\- As-tu dîné ? »

\- Non, répondit simplement Javert, retirant gracieusement son chapeau. Mais je ne sais pas s'il y a encore une table de libre pour moi. »

La question était posée sur un ton inoffensif mais le regard de Javert l'était beaucoup moins. Le patron leva les mains en l'air, accommodant et désigna la table de Valjean.

« Il y a de la place, monsieur le commissaire et je peux vous servir une assiette de cochonnailles si vous le désirez. »

Javert sourit, amusé et secoua la tête.

« Je ne suis plus _Jacques_ ? Allez une tournée d'eau d'affe pour tout le monde, il y a un mariage à célébrer ce jour d'hui.

\- Un mariage ?, répéta Valjean.

\- Celui de Lacenaire et de la Veuve. »

On applaudit le policier, l'eau d'affe jouait beaucoup sur l'amitié de tous ces hommes mais cela permit à Javert de se détendre un instant, oublier les questions, les rapports et la paperasse.

 

Lacenaire s'était réveillé dans l'après-midi. Étendu sur un lit dans les hospices de Beaune, soigné par des cornettes impressionnées par ce beau jeune homme blessé et surveillé de près par deux policiers de garde. Lacenaire était menotté aux montants du lit sur les ordres de Javert.

Le policier avait interrogé Lacenaire en compagnie du président du tribunal de Beaune et de l'inspecteur-principal Duquet. Lacenaire fit encore enrager Javert qui lutta pour conserver son calme.

Il jeta un simple _« Non »_ au visage de Javert lorsque celui-ci lui demanda s'il avait tué Chardon et sa mère, passage du cheval-rouge.

Lacenaire avouait toujours les crimes de Lacenaire, oubliant ceux de Gaillard ou ceux de Henri Viallet. Oubliant quelques crimes. Bien entendu, il n'échapperait pas à la guillotine mais Javert voulait des aveux complets.

On signa les papiers de transfert et Javert fut rassuré de pouvoir ramener son gonze à Paris. Le jeter aux pieds de Gisquet et d'Allard et retrouver son honneur.

La nuit tombait lorsque le policier, écroulé de fatigue, rentra à l'auberge...pour y découvrir l'absence de Valjean. Un instant dérouté, il ne fallut pas réfléchir longtemps pour retrouver la piste du forçat.

Oui, Javert était bon à flairer des pistes, _le chien-loup des Abruzzes._..

Et on mangea, et on but, et on rit...et on oublia l'uniforme...

« Une chanson Javert ? »

On utilisait le bon bague, Javert acquiesça, approbateur puis il lança, l'air de rien, de sa voix si grave :

 

_Entendez notre voix, et que nos fiers_ _accents_

_À notre suite enchaînent la folie._

_Adieu Paris ! adieu, nos derniers chants_

_Vont saluer notre patrie._

_Des fers que nous portons nous bravons le fardeau._

_Un jour la liberté reviendra nous sourire,_

_Et dans notre délire_

_Nous redirons encore ce chant toujours nouveau._

_Renommée, à nous tes trompettes,_

_Dis que joyeux nous quittons nos foyers._

_Consolons-nous si Paris nous rejette,_

_Et que l’écho répète_

_Le chant des prisonniers._

 

_Regardez-nous et contemplez nos rangs :_

_En est-il un qui répande des larmes ?_

_Non, de Paris nous sommes tous enfants ;_

_Notre douleur pour vous aurait des charmes._

_Adieu, car nous bravons et vos fers et vos lois ;_

_Nous saurons endurer le sort qu’on nous prépare,_

_Et, moins que vous barbare,_

_Le temps saura nous rendre et nos noms et nos lois._

_Renommée..._

 

Valjean blêmit et Javert se tut, un air suffisant sur le visage. En fait, Javert pouvait se révéler cruel... Était-ce intentionnel ?

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda une voix perdue dans l'assistance.

\- La chanson du bagne, répondit automatiquement Valjean.

\- Il y a d'autres couplets mais j'ai le souffle court et j'ai oublié la ritournelle. Tu t'en souviens Valjean ?

\- Tu es un salopard, tu sais Javert ?

\- Oui, Valjean. Je te l'ai dit. J'ai une liste de péchés longue...comme mon bras... »

Et Javert se mit à rire en vidant son verre d'eau d'affe. Cela passait mieux que le picton de mauvaise qualité que l'aubergiste vendait.

Javert songeait à Lacenaire. Lacenaire qui essayait de jouer sur le registre de l'homme fourvoyé dans le crime pour être envoyé au bagne. Lacenaire qui préparait déjà son échappatoire en plaidant la folie. Javert luttait de toutes ses forces pour obtenir la guillotine. Le président du tribunal de Beaune assurait au commissaire qu’avec un bon avocat, Lacenaire pouvait s’en tirer… _Merde !_

La nuit se finissait.

Il fallut bien se coucher. Le lendemain avait lieu le voyage de retour vers Paris. On allait convoyer Lacenaire dans une voiture grillagée, escortée par quatre gendarmes et Javert en personne. Quatre jours de voyage dans la neige et le froid, à cheval.

Pas une partie de plaisir. Javert sentait déjà des cristaux se former dans ses poumons à cette idée, il souffrait déjà de ses côtes... Il allait sentir chaque minute de ce voyage dans la douleur de ses membres.

Ce n'était que justice...au regard de ses péchés...

Javert fonctionnait avec un esprit si étrange...

On se salua, on espérait se revoir, on savait bien que cela n'arriverait jamais. Paris était loin et Beaune n'attirait pas les Parisiens...aussi beaux que soient ses remparts, ses hospices et ses vignobles...

 

Cette nuit-là, Valjean dormit mal, s'il dormit vraiment. Il ne s'inquiéta pas pour Javert, non il le maudit de toutes ses forces. Non ! Toulon était venu le hanter et ses cauchemars étaient terribles. Où le barberot lui rasait la chevelure, où le boye le bastonnait avec efficacité, où il venait d'être bridé, où le canard sans plume brisait son dos... En fait ce n'était pas des cauchemars, c'était des souvenirs...

Et parfois, parmi ses ombres se dressait un jeune adjudant-garde qui le toisait avec mépris en le traitant de «  _Vaurien »…_

 

 


	43. SUR LA ROUTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Convoyer Lacenaire n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Heureusement que Valjean est là...

Quatre jours de voyage ! A-travers la neige, le froid, le vent... Une gageure à cette époque de l'année. Lacenaire se tenait, goguenard, dans sa voiture grillagée, recouvert d'une épaisse couverture et une chaufferette sous les pieds. La porte était cadenassée, Lacenaire était menotté et enchaîné à son siège. Un policier était posté à l’intérieur de la voiture, en sa compagnie, le fusil à la main. Il avait l'ordre de rester attentif et silencieux.

On le relayait régulièrement. A chaque étape du parcours. Lorsqu'on changeait les chevaux et qu'on se permettait une tasse de café brulant ou un verre d'eau d'affe.

Pour le courage, pour le froid, pour la patience.

Gouailleur, Lacenaire chantait des chansons paillardes d'une voix forte. Tous les policiers l'entendaient hurler des insanités. Parfois il interpellait Javert :

« Hé Javert ? A Bicêtre, on m'a parlé de tézigue, tu sais ? On m'a dit que t'étais un suceur de queue de première ! Tu me montreras la technique ? »

Javert serrait les dents et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se crisper sur sa selle.

« Ta gueule Lacenaire !

\- On m'a dit aussi qu'on avait payé trois francs ta rosette ! Mais ça c'était un ancien de Toulon qui me l'a raconté ! Un vieux cheval de retour. On sait jamais avec ces fagots ! C'est vrai ?

\- Lacenaire ! Tu vas prendre un coup de matraque !

\- Que de la gueule ! »

Et Lacenaire riait et Javert enrageait !

 

Quatre jours de voyage ! Valjean chevauchait aux côtés du commissaire Javert. Valjean savait très bien monter à cheval, non pas que les Valjean aient eu les moyens d'avoir un cheval mais pour déplacer les troncs et les branches lors des abattages et des élagages, on utilisait souvent des chevaux. Des paysans avaient appris à monter au jeune élagueur de Faverolles.

Valjean montait donc comme un paysan, sans grâce mais avec efficacité. Javert montait comme un soldat, le dos bien raide, une ligne droite pouvait être tracée de ses épaules à la pointe de sa hanche. Impeccable, comme toujours.

Le froid et les paroles de Lacenaire, increvable, portaient sur les nerfs de tout le monde...mais surtout sur ceux de Javert. Une fois, le commissaire perdit son calme et fit galoper son cheval jusqu'à la portière de la voiture, se retrouvant à la hauteur de Lacenaire.

Lacenaire avait lancé, moqueur comme toujours :

« On m'a parlé de ta femme aussi ! Une belle plante il paraîtrait ! Comment tu l'as trouvée Javert ? Tu l'as sortie de la sorgue c'est ça ? Une punaise accolée à un cogne ? Avec ta gueule, t’as du la payer chère ! »

La voix de Javert avait alors hurlé, menaçante :

« Ferme ta grande gueule Lacenaire sinon je te jure que le charlot n'aura pas le temps de se charger de toi !

\- Chiche !? »

Javert claqua violemment son cheval et partit au galop en avant du convoi. Disparaissant dans la brume hivernale. Valjean n'hésita pas un instant, il le suivit aussitôt.

Les policiers, un peu éberlués, les regardèrent partir et la voiture poursuivit tranquillement son chemin.

Javert fit galoper longtemps son cheval, glissant sur les plaques de verglas, sautant des tas de branchages, au mépris du danger, que ce soit pour lui ou pour sa monture. Valjean le suivit, moins imprudent. Il l'appelait pour le faire revenir à la raison.

« Javert ! Reprends-toi ! »

Des bruits de bois brisé, des sabots frappant les pierres gelées, des jurons clairement perceptibles. Il fut une époque où l'inspecteur Javert était imperturbable, impassible et posé. Cette époque était révolue, la Seine, les barricades, Fanny... Tout cela avait fragilisé l'armure et rendu la chair plus accessible.

« Javert ! Arrête ! »

Enfin, le commissaire Javert du poste de Pontoise se reprit. Il cessa sa course folle et revint vers Valjean. Les joues rouges, le front en sueur, les cheveux défaits... le chapeau avait glissé. Heureusement, le policier avait songé à le rattraper avant sa chute sur le sol.

Javert revint vers Valjean. Pas fier de lui.

« La Veuve ! Et ce mariole ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, jeta rageusement le commissaire.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Il va vite déchanter ! Foi de Javert !

\- Oui. »

Le cheval de Javert soufflait fort, il était couvert d'écume. Javert ne se sentait vraiment pas fier. Enfin, il lança, amèrement :

« J'ai agi stupidement, non ?

\- On ne peut pas dire que partir au galop par ce temps soit très malin, mais on t'excusera. Lacenaire exagère et joue avec tes nerfs. »

Javert renifla avec mépris. Valjean sourit et demanda d’une voix douce :

« Et il sait en jouer à merveille. N'est-ce-pas ?

\- Quatre jours à supporter ce salopard. Je ne tiendrais pas. Je vais le cogner.

\- Vous allez surtout vous calmer, inspecteur, et me faire un rapport précis sur l'état de votre enquête.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Certainement pas !

\- _M. Madeleine_ ! En fait, c'est vous que je devrais placer à côté de Lacenaire dans la voiture grillagée. Vous réussiriez bien à me le circonvenir. »

Le retour de Javert dans le convoi fut salué par un tonnerre d'applaudissement et des acclamations de la part de Lacenaire. Et ce sagouin reprit ses remarques impertinentes. Javert se crispa à nouveau mais Valjean lui lança, l'air de rien :

« Votre rapport, inspecteur ? »

Javert soupira puis se mit à raconter tout le déroulé de l'enquête. Lacenaire se tut, surpris qu'on en sache autant sur ses affaires et les autres policiers étaient impressionnés. Le policier de Paris avait le sang chaud mais il était compétent.

_« Vous voyez, tout a commencé dans un bastringue appelé la Paimpolaise... »_

_« J'ai fait partie des officiers qui ont enquêté sur la mort du neveu de Benjamin Constant, tué en duel par Lacenaire en juin 1829 dans un fossé du Champs-de-Mars... »_

_« Il a déserté de son poste de fusilier au 3_ _e_ _régiment d’infanterie de ligne en 1829... »_

_« Victor Avril et Lacenaire sont devenus amis en prison, à Poissy... »_

Cela dura longtemps. Valjean acquiesçait, posait parfois des questions pour approfondir un point obscur du discours. Javert était content, en fait, de faire son rapport. Cela le calmait et il se mémorisait ainsi tout ce qu'il allait devoir exposer à M. Gisquet et à M. Allard.

Même si cela lui rappelait furieusement Montreuil, ces réunions durant lesquelles M. Madeleine l'écoutait poliment et hochait la tête avec approbation.

Mais parfois, c'était Lacenaire en personne qui réagissait et chacun put noter la hargne qu'il y mettait. Cela fit plaisir à tous ces policiers de voir que maintenant c'était le condamné qui perdait son sang-froid.

_« Merde ! Ce salopard de prêtre m'a fait des attouchements sexuels à Lyon ! Je me suis promis de le tuer un jour ! »_

_« Je suis pas une corvette ! C'était Charon la tante ! Tante Madeleine ! »_

_« T'as été voir mes darons ? Salopard de Javert ! Et ma mère ? Comment elle va ?_

_\- J’ai écrit une épître à Pierre-Jean de Béranger ! [ un chansonnier utilisant la chanson comme propagande politique contre le gouvernement ] Qu’en dis-tu le cogne ? »_

On écouta. Quelques policiers posaient des questions à leur tour, curieux. Javert, conciliant, acceptait de dévoiler quelques informations supplémentaires.

« Mais alors vous le poursuivez depuis des années ?, fit-on, abasourdi.

\- Indirectement, en effet, admit Javert. Il se cache sous tellement de noms. Un jour, nous aurons un système de classement qui nous permettra de trouver les coupables quelque soit le nom qu’ils utilisent.

\- Ce sera la mort de la police !, s’écria un jeune sergent, amusé.

\- C'est comme cela que Vidocq travaille, opposa Javert, mais tout est dans sa tête et son exceptionnelle mémoire des visages. Une fois qu'il vous a vu, il ne vous oublie jamais !

\- Un système de classement ?, reprit Valjean, intéressé.

\- Je ne sais pas. Les mains, les pieds, la bite... Il y a bien un moyen de classer les hommes.

\- Sauf votre respect, commissaire, je me vois mal demander à un suspect de baisser son montant pour que je lui mesure la bite ! »

On se mit à rire, même Lacenaire riait à en pleurer.

Le voyage devint plus serein. Lacenaire cessa d'ennuyer le policier et chanta moins. Il fatiguait.

 

Quatre jours à patienter. Les nuits étaient terribles. On enfermait Lacenaire dans une pièce, avec deux policiers de surveillance. Là aussi, on faisait un roulement. Lacenaire était toujours autant amusé d'être l'objet de tant d'attentions.

La première nuit, Javert fut désespéré d'être obligé de réquisitionner des chambres à l'auberge du petit village que la troupe traversait. Il n’y avait qu’un minable relais de police, il n’était pas possible d’y enfermer Lacenaire. L’auberge était la seule option raisonnable.

Des clients durent faire chambre commune pour laisser la place aux officiers de police.

Lacenaire allait donc occuper une chambre et y prendre son dîner sous étroite surveillance.

Puis Javert vint le voir, histoire de lui rappeler ce qu'il risquait s'il faisait le moindre mouvement. Lacenaire rit et lança à Javert :

« Tu viens me border le cogne ? Ou tu veux dormir avec moi ?

\- C'est une obsession Lacenaire ! C'est Chardon qui t'a enseigné la pédérastie ?

\- Je n'ai jamais joué à ce jeu-là, Javert !

\- Alors ne me tente pas ! Je pourrais voir si tu es assez souple pour moi ! »

Lacenaire n'osa pas lancer son _« Chiche »_ habituel. Non pas qu'il pensait que Javert serait capable de le forcer…

Des histoires concernant le grand inspecteur de police de Paris étaient souvent venues à ses oreilles. Javert le droit, le juste, le rigoureux, le connard de première, le salopard de service...mais ce n'était pas un homme à maltraiter un prisonnier ou à prendre quelqu'un par la force.

Mais il avait changé le Javert... _Qui sait ?_

Javert apprécia de lire de l'appréhension dans les yeux clairs de son prisonnier. Enfin ! Cela fit naître son sourire féroce... Tout le mal du bien. Et Lacenaire devint livide.

« Bonne nuit Lacenaire ! Ne rêve pas trop de la Veuve !

\- Tu es un salaud, Javert. »

Le commissaire quitta la chambre après avoir donné ses consignes avec soin. Il avait l'habitude de convoyer des prisonniers l'argousin, tout n'était qu'une question d'attention et d'organisation. Et Javert était passé maître dans l’art de ces deux disciplines.

 

Les policiers de Beaune étaient de garde tandis que le commissaire s'octroyait quelques heures tranquilles en compagnie de son ami, le forçat gracié appartenant à l'équipe de Vidocq. Les deux hommes dînaient de concert dans la salle commune de l’auberge. Quelque chose de simple mais de chaud et consistant. L’endroit était une petite auberge, proprette et bien tenue, le vin de qualité moyenne.

« Le petit est bordé, » lança Javert, tout ragaillardi par la peur qu'il venait d'inspirer.

_Un peu cruel, le Javert._

« Tu lui as lu une histoire ?, répondit Valjean, en entrant dans le jeu.

\- Oui, dabe, une histoire de fantômes et de Veuve. »

_Javert..._ Valjean ne répondit rien.

Il comprenait la hargne du policier, il comprenait sa colère, il enquêtait depuis si longtemps, sa proie lui avait assez échappé mais là, Javert jouait comme le chat joue avec la souris. Pas très compatissant. En fait, Javert continuait à manquer d'une qualité essentielle à un humain vivant en société, l'empathie. Pas étonnant qu'il soit resté si longtemps solitaire.

Valjean se demanda tout à coup comment cette fameuse Fanny avait pu tomber amoureuse du policier et comment elle avait pu vivre avec lui.

Puis la réponse vint immédiatement lorsque Valjean vit les yeux de Javert, ourlés de ses longs cils. Des yeux brillants de joie, étincelants de mille feux. A couper le souffle.

On pardonnait beaucoup pour pouvoir voir ses yeux scintillants de chaleur se poser sur soi.

Puis, conscient de son exagération, Javert ajouta, un peu penaud :

« Lacenaire me porte sur les nerfs. J'espère qu'il aura compris qu'à ce jeu, nous pouvons jouer à deux. Il reste trois jours de voyage ! »

La Seine avait changé tellement notre inspecteur. Il fut une époque où Javert ne se serait même pas posé de questions sur le bien-fondé de ses actions.

Après le repas, les deux hommes allèrent se coucher.

La position de commissaire avait permis d'avoir deux chambres, pas plus. Il y avait donc une chambre étroite dans laquelle dormaient Lacenaire et ses gardiens et une autre, plus spacieuse où se trouvaient entassés Javert et ses officiers. Valjean, toujours à part, parmi eux.

Javert avait hésité à ne réquisitionner qu'une seule chambre, mais il avait pensé mieux et c'était dit qu'une nuit tranquille ne serait pas de trop pour supporter ce voyage infernal.

Sans mot dire, le commissaire s’étendit tout habillé sur un des lits. La nuit promettait d’être longue et il ne voulait pas la passer sur une chaise.

 

 


	44. UN HOMME D'HONNEUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des souvenirs perdus dans des bouteilles de vin... La Révolution, Toulon, Montreuil... Deux vies entrelacées...

Le voyage se poursuivit pendant encore une journée de cette manière. On dut encore réquisitionner une auberge pour la nuit. La petite ville d’étape ne possédait que deux cellules dans un état lamentable et les policiers attachés au lieu semblaient débordés. Javert songea à Valjean fuyant sa cellule de Montreuil à cause de sa force herculéenne. Il préféra être prudent et aller à l’auberge.

La nouvelle qu’un policier de Paris voyageait avec un criminel dangereux se répandait comme une traînée de poudre. Cela faisait fuir les habitants des villages ou au contraire attirait tellement de chalands qu’il fallait pousser la foule à coup de gueule voire de bâton pour pouvoir avancer. Et il fallait redoubler de prudence, non pas contre Lacenaire, bien incapable de s’évader de sa voiture mais contre les brigands qui pourraient être intéressés par son sort. Un escarpe parisien ! Cela pouvait faire un allié de choix, le code de l’honneur chez les voleurs allait forcer Lacenaire à rembourser sa dette envers ses comparses. Argent, butin, renseignement… Tout était bon entre crapules.

Lacenaire le savait et espérait contre toute attente, Javert le savait et forçait la surveillance. On se taisait, on écoutait, on était vigilant.

 

Mais le troisième jour, il y eut un changement notable. On arrivait enfin dans une grande ville, Auxerre. Cette fois, Javert se dirigea vers l’ancien palais épiscopal devenu la préfecture de la ville. Il était sûr d’y trouver de la place pour y enfermer son prisonnier. Il connaissait la ville.

Et là, ce fut la surprise ! L’inspecteur Louis Canler, l’adjoint du chef de la Sûreté y attendait l’arrivée de la troupe de policiers. L’homme accueillit Javert, tout sourire.

« Alors commissaire ! Vous avez capturé votre proie ?

\- Le courrier voyage plus vite que la police, » constata simplement Javert. 

Il était fatigué, il avait mal à la jambe, une migraine atroce lui vrillait les tempes...et sa gorge le brûlait. Sans qu’il n’arrive à déterminer s’il s’agissait d’un rhume qui débutait ou si cela venait du nouveau rapport oral que l’inspecteur avait transmis à son maire.

Le bilan sur la situation actuelle des prisons fut le sujet de ce nouveau débat.

Javert avait écrit une note de service sur l’état des prisons avant de se décider à sauter. Il n’a jamais su d’ailleurs si cette lettre avait été suivie d’effet, voire si elle était arrivée à destination. Ses sentiments étaient tellement chamboulés lorsqu’il l’avait rédigée. Perdu au monde, Javert voulait juste régler ses comptes.

 

Bref, ce fut un voyage harassant. Mais à sa grande surprise, Javert devait avouer que Valjean était un bon compagnon de route. Calme, attentif, silencieux, il n’intervenait dans la conversation que pour lancer des remarques pertinentes. Pousser le policier dans ses retranchements, faire renaître l’argousin.

« Des chaussures pour les prisonniers ? Je n’ai eu droit qu’à des sabots à Toulon, jeta Valjean, tranquillement. J’en ai eu les pieds en sang.

\- Je sais, acquiesça Javert, tout aussi paisiblement. J’ai vérifié régulièrement ta jambe pour la faire tinter. Je n’avais aucune confiance en toi ni dans le rondier [ un sergent chargé de vérifier chaque matin et chaque soir les fers des bagnards en les frappant avec un marteau, histoire de découvrir rien qu’au bruit si une lime était passée par là ]. »

Tranquillement, paisiblement, calmement, les deux ennemis discutaient. Autour d’eux, on écoutait respectueusement. Une vie de haine, de poursuite et de surveillance. Même Lacenaire était silencieux.

 

Au commissariat, Canler était content. Il aimait bien Javert, il se sentait des accointances avec ce policier droit et intègre. Bien sûr, il y avait cette année passée avec Vidocq qui noircissait le tableau mais on savait tous maintenant que cela n’avait pas changé l’incorruptibilité de l’inspecteur.

Canler souriait en regardant Lacenaire être mené devant lui, les poucettes bien en place. Même là, même devant le fameux adjoint du chef de la Sûreté, Lacenaire souriait, intrépide. L’inspecteur eut un hochement de tête approbateur.

« Il est en bonne santé ! On m’a parlé d’une arrestation mouvementée. 

\- Ce ne fut pas facile, admit Javert. »

Et il dut se faire violence pour supporter impassiblement le clin d'œil de Lacenaire. Canler, indifférent, lança à la cantonade :

« La Sûreté prend le relais ! Les policiers de Beaune sont tenus de rejoindre leur poste. Par contre, avant de repartir, je veux les interroger un par un. Et seul. »

Javert grimaça. Il était toujours mis à l’épreuve. Soit !

Sans mot dire, le commissaire quitta la préfecture, laissant Canler jouer son rôle jusqu’au bout. Ne sachant trop comment agir, Valjean préféra le suivre.

« Tu veux un café, Valjean ? Il y a un estaminet de bonne qualité non loin de la tour de l’horloge.

\- Tu connais la ville ?, » s’enquit Valjean, surpris une fois de plus par les connaissances de Javert.

On aurait dit qu’il savait tout, qu’il connaissait tout. Javert eut un sourire moqueur.

« J’ai convoyé la chaîne de nombreuses fois par cette route... »

Valjean ne dit rien de plus, douché. _Javert l’argousin._

 

Au café de _La Bourguignonette_ , les deux hommes commandèrent boissons chaudes et repas consistant. On leur servit de l’andouillette agrémentée de purée de pommes de terre, le tout accompagné d’un Chambertin. Cela fit sourire les deux vieux hommes. Ils avaient connu tellement de gouvernements, on se souvenait encore de l’Empereur et de son amour du Chambertin. Une vie d’histoire.

« Tu te rappelles Valjean ? 1789 ?

\- J’étais à Faverolles, je n’ai pas vu grand-chose de la Révolution, hormis les droits seigneuriaux brûlés sur la place du village et un arbre de la Liberté planté dans la campagne. On m’avait interdit de le couper.

\- J’étais à Toulon. J’apprenais mon métier de garde-chiourme. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans l’air. Quelque chose d’indéfinissable.

\- Le souffle de la liberté ?, proposa Valjean.

\- Peut-être, admit Javert. En tout cas, la chiourme était agitée. Détestable.

\- Cochepaille portait la date du débarquement de l’empereur à Cannes, le 1er mars 1815 gravée en lettres bleues avec de la poudre brûlée sur son bras.

\- La preuve que M. Madeleine était bien Jean Valjean.

\- J’ai été marqué moi aussi. »

Cela gela Javert, l’immobilisant dans son mouvement. Il amenait le verre à sa bouche, voulant goûter le vin de l’empereur. En fait, il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Quelque chose dont il n’avait pas encore eu conscience.

« C’est vrai, » furent les seuls mots qu’il arriva à articuler.

Valjean ne dit rien, contemplant son assiette où l’andouillette refroidissait doucement…

La première fois que Valjean avait été condamné au bagne, il n'avait pas été marqué. On avait supprimé cette pratique infamante. Ce ne fut qu'à son retour, après avoir été condamné à Arras, lorsque Javert avait témoigné avec ferveur contre M. Madeleine, que Jean Valjean fut marqué. On marqua donc un homme déjà âgé, de plus de cinquante ans, pour un crime qu'il avait commis dans sa jeunesse, un crime qu'il avait déjà payé de dix-neuf ans de bagne.

« Je suis désolé, murmura Javert.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu ne le méritais pas. »

Javert se sentit mal, en effet. Toulon était et resterait un fantôme entre eux. Un fantôme assez puissant pour les briser. Valjean sourit amèrement, il percevait le malaise de son compagnon. Étrange comme Javert était devenu lisible à ses yeux tout à coup.

« Je le méritais. J'étais un criminel en fuite, tu avais raison !

\- Dieu, non... J'étais un monstre.

\- Un policier tenace, un homme attaché à son devoir. Je ne t'ai jamais blâmé pour avoir accompli ton devoir. C'est la loi qui est blâmable.

\- J'aurai du parler avec toi. J'aurai du discuter. J'aurai du... »

La main de Valjean se posa sur celle du policier. Apaisante. Cela choqua Javert. Depuis quand le policier associait-il Jean Valjean à la notion d’apaisement ?

« Je t’ai pardonné, François ! Cela fait des années que je t’ai pardonné.

\- Saint-Jean, murmura Javert, les yeux brouillés de larmes. Tu distribues le pardon comme M. Madeleine distribuait des pièces de monnaie.

\- Il le faut bien ! Sinon ma haine aurait anéanti le monde. »

Un regard entendu. Oui, Valjean avait mérité le passeport jaune, oui, il avait été dangereux à une époque de sa vie… Aujourd’hui, il visait la tempérance. Puis, soudain conscients de l’incorrection de leur geste, les deux hommes retirèrent leurs mains...sentant encore la chaleur de l’autre…

Le repas fut calme et silencieux. Personne ne sachant, et n’osant, relancer la conversation après cela. Puis Javert fit quelque chose d’étrange. Peut-être d’un peu ridicule aussi. Le policier interpella un des serveurs de _La Bourguignonnette_ pour lui parler discrètement. L’homme fut surpris par la demande de ce grand policier, raide et sanglé dans son uniforme mais il acquiesça. Javert lui donna de l’argent. Valjean attendait dans l’expectative.

La réponse de ce petit mystère arriva au-moment du café. Le serveur apporta une petite boite de bois richement décorée de peintures et enveloppées de rubans. Il la posa sur la table et retourna à sa tâche.

Javert prit la boite et la tendit sans plus de cérémonie à Valjean.

« Pour toi, Valjean. Si tu n’aimes pas, tu n’auras qu’à la donner à ta fille ou à ta sœur. J’ai goûté cela à ma dernière visite, c’est bon.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?

\- Des dragées. C’est une spécialité d’Auxerre.

\- Des dragées ? Pour moi ? »

Et Valjean eut un sourire rayonnant, illuminant le bleu d'azur de ses yeux.

« Merci Javert, c’est très gentil de ta part. »

Ne sachant trop pourquoi, cette phrase agaça Javert, le troublant tellement qu’il en rougit… Valjean ne fut pas dupe lorsque Javert jeta, irrité :

« Quoi ? Fallait bien qu’un jour, je te rembourse tes fraises.

\- Mais oui Javert. »

Le sourire ne quitta plus les lèvres de Jean Valjean. Dans la rue, Valjean prit familièrement Javert par le bras, sentant se crisper le muscle sous son toucher.

« Tu me fais visiter la ville ? »

Javert ne voyait pas comment réagir. Il se sentait paniquer, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il avait trop chaud tout à coup. Alarmé, il espéra ne pas avoir pris une mauvaise fièvre. Mais il n’en montra rien. Impassible, il lança à Valjean :

« Je suppose que l’abbaye Saint-Germain et les halles t’intéresseront davantage que la préfecture de police.

\- Javert, sourit Valjean. Mène-moi où tu veux.

\- Alors je vais te montrer un pont... »

C’était dit avec une voix de velours, pleine de sous-entendus, mais elle glaça Valjean, brisant un peu sa bonne humeur.

Cela dit le pont valait la visite.

La ville d’Auxerre était magnifique avec ses belles maisons médiévales à colombage, dominées par l’imposante silhouette de la cathédrale Saint-Étienne. Javert mena aussi Valjean flâner au bord de l’Yonne et enfin l’entraîna sur ce fameux pont. Un pont dont la construction remontait à Saint-Louis, un pont encore doté de quelques arches, d’une porte cintrée et d'un pont-levis pour défendre l’accès à la ville. Un très beau pont.

Valjean en fut époustouflé. Javert s’accouda au parapet et contempla l’eau coulant en contrebas avec un sourire tordu. Il neigeait, on était au mois de janvier 1835… Canler devait commencer à s’impatienter. Il devait attendre le rapport de Javert. Le commissaire soupira et se perdit dans la contemplation des eaux… Imaginant ses remous dans la nuit. Mauvaises pensées.

« Tu as quelque chose avec les ponts, » lança doucement Valjean.

Cela fit rire Javert. Oui, Valjean était son ami. Peut-être n’y aura-t-il plus de pont ?

« A Montreuil, j’aimais aussi les remparts...

\- C’était une lutte constante avec le conseil municipal pour entretenir la forteresse et ses fortifications.

\- Vous aviez toute ma gratitude, monsieur le maire. Cela agrémentait mes patrouilles.

\- Javert... »

Valjean se pencha contre le grand policier. Ils étaient seuls, calmes, loin du danger vécu ces derniers jours. Javert sortit tout à coup son carnet de sa poche et se mit fébrilement à dessiner. Il se tourna vers l’ancien magistrat et ordonna, un peu autoritaire :

« Ne bouge pas !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu veux me dessiner ?

\- J’aimerais garder cet instant dans ma mémoire. »

Les yeux gris si perçants de Javert se mirent à contempler avec soin l’ancien forçat, mais sans la hargne du policier. Valjean se sentait dépouillé de ses vêtements, fouillé jusque dans les tréfonds de son cœur, c’était déroutant. Et les yeux de Javert brillaient d’une flamme insoutenable. Cela dura longtemps, Javert prenait plus de soin que d’habitude. Enfin, il dut se sentir satisfait car il referma son carnet et s’apprêta à le glisser dans la poche intérieure de son uniforme.

« Hey !, s’écria Valjean. Je veux voir !

\- Ce n’est qu’une ébauche, je la retravaillerais au calme.

\- Javert ! S’il-te-plaît ! »

Et Javert céda et tendit le carnet. Il l’ouvrit à une page déterminée.

Il fut une époque où il fallait la voix impérieuse de M. Madeleine pour faire plier le policier, maintenant une simple prière le soumettait. Pour lui aussi, le monde avait commencé à tourner de façon absurde...et ce de façon si progressive qu’il ne s’en était même pas encore rendu compte.

Valjean prit le carnet, le fermant sans y prendre garde. Il dut l’ouvrir pour le feuilleter et retrouver la bonne page. Javert ne dit rien, mais un froncement de ses sourcils fut bien visible. La honte ? La colère ? L’appréhension ? Illisible. Valjean, inconscient, examinait les dessins. Ne comprenant pas quand Javert avait trouvé le temps de les réaliser. Il était resté en compagnie du policier presque tout le temps...ou alors la nuit, au lieu de dormir, Javert dessinait à la lueur des bougies ?

Valjean reconnut l’inspecteur Duquet, souriant, un peu maladroit, d’autres officiers de Beaune, des jeunes hommes vêtus de leur uniforme sanglé avec soin devant ce policier parisien. Il y avait plusieurs dessins de Lacenaire. Javert avait bien rendu la beauté du jeune meurtrier et en même temps la cruauté visible dans le pli de la bouche. Et puis, il y avait Valjean, encore et toujours Valjean.

L’ancien forçat n’en revenait pas.

Il était assis dans la diligence, endormi contre le rebord, son livre glissant entre ses mains. Même ainsi, le trait de Javert était respectueux, on ne voyait qu’un homme fatigué, perdu dans le sommeil, au lieu d’un vieillard bavant dans sa barbe.

Il était debout, prêt à tout, dans l’étude du notaire. Javert avait noirci tous les contours, faisant ressortir les yeux de Jean-Le-Cric, impatient d’agir. Oubliés les soixante ans de M. Fauchelevent !

Enfin, il y avait aussi un dessin plus compromettant. Valjean leva aussitôt les yeux sur Javert avec stupeur et remarqua la rougeur de ses joues.

« Javert ?!

\- J’étais réveillé. Je ne dors pas beaucoup, alors je dessine. Tu étais là... »

Et le policier se tut, embarrassé.

Non pas que le dessin ne fut pas sage mais il était intrusif. Valjean se voyait étendu dans le lit de l’auberge, complètement endormi et les yeux fermés. On imaginait la douceur de sa barbe, on avait envie de caresser la blancheur de sa chevelure… Bref, un peu compromettant sachant que cela signifiait que Javert l’avait examiné avec soin durant son sommeil.

« Je vais le détruire, pardonne-moi. »

Javert allait reprendre son carnet mais Valjean le conserva.

« Non, je refuse que tu détruises le moindre de tes dessins. Ils sont superbes.

\- J’en ai détruit des centaines, Valjean, cela n’en fera qu’un de plus.

\- Des centaines ?

\- Par exemple, presque tous les dessins de ma femme et de mon fils se sont perdus dans les flammes.

\- Ho Javert ! »

La voix de Jean Valjean retentissait, remplie de tendresse et de compassion.

« Je me serais tiré une balle en pleine tête sinon Valjean. Alors si ce dessin ne t’agrée pas... »

Sans poursuivre sa phrase, Javert tendit la main en direction de son compagnon. Valjean eut un sourire, très M. Madeleine.

« Ce dessin m’agréera si vous me donnez un dessin de vous.

\- Je ne me dessine pas Valjean, je te l’ai déjà dit.

\- Ce n’était pas une demande, commissaire.

\- M. Madeleine, je ne suis plus à votre botte. »

Valjean et Javert se mirent à rire de concert, le malaise disparaissait comme la neige se fondait dans l’eau de l’Yonne. Enfin, Valjean était arrivé au dessin du jour et il se vit. Ce n’était pas compromettant mais cela dénotait une réelle intimité qui le troublait. Javert le connaissait et le connaissait bien.

Valjean n’était représenté qu’en buste, accoudé au parapet du pont, les cheveux décoiffés par le vent, les yeux brillants, illuminés par un sourire qui ourlait les lèvres pleines. Valjean se demanda s’il avait vraiment ce sourire là, ou si Javert enjolivait le trait.

Mais connaissant Javert, le trait ne pouvait qu’être juste.

Ensuite venaient les épaules massives, serrées dans le manteau. Valjean avait toujours eu du mal à se trouver des habits à sa taille, sa forme large était difficile à vêtir et l’argent de M. Madeleine avait eu ça de bon qu’il avait pu commander des costumes à sa mesure. On devinait donc le muscle, la force, la puissance de Jean-Le-Cric derrière le vêtement bourgeois de M. Madeleine.

« Je confirme, murmura Valjean après s’être admiré quelques minutes, il me faut un dessin de toi.

\- Très bien, je m’incline, monsieur le maire. »

Mais un je-ne-sais-quoi dans le ton rendit méfiant M. Madeleine.

Javert récupéra le carnet et se mit à griffonner quelques minutes. Ce fut rapide. Enfin, il rendit le tout à Valjean...qui ne put s’empêcher de rire, réellement amusé.

Javert s’était dessiné, certes, mais sous la forme d’une caricature, accentuant les favoris, grossissant sa taille, élargissant ses épaules… Il transforma le trait si bien qu’on avait l’impression de regarder le portrait en pied d’un gorille vêtu d’un costume de policier, matraque et chapeau y compris. Dessous, Javert avait écrit soigneusement : _L'inspecteur de Première Classe Javert_.

Puis, déchirant la page, Javert donna le dessin à Valjean, avec un sourire satisfait.

« Voilà, tu pourras l’encadrer et le placer dans ta chambre. »

Valjean prit la feuille, la plia soigneusement et la glissa dans l'une de ses poches. Javert fut surpris, il avait du s’attendre à ce que le dessin finisse sa course dans l’eau de la rivière. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, puis Javert recula. Trop de proximité !

« Canler doit nous attendre.

\- Nous ?

\- Je ne pense pas que tu vas échapper à son interrogatoire, Valjean. Il va vouloir vérifier mon travail et pour cela, il doit croiser les témoignages de tout le monde. Lacenaire y compris. »

Valjean n’aima pas l’idée. La dernière fois qu’on l’avait interrogé, c’était à Montreuil, c’était dans le commissariat de Montreuil et c’était son propre chef de la police qui l’avait interrogé, la veille de partir pour Arras à l’occasion de son deuxième procès. Pas un bon souvenir. Les yeux de Javert, froids comme la glace, étincelaient de haine, éternellement posés sur lui, les poings claquaient sur la table en assénant chaque chef d’accusation. L’argousin était réapparu, tournant autour de 24601, faisant crisser le cuir de ses bottes d’officier, aboyant chaque question d’une voix mauvaise. Oui, Javert avait été heureux de capturer le forçat évadé et lui avait fait bien sentir toute la mesure de sa joie malsaine.

M. Madeleine, dépouillé de ses vêtements de bourgeois, songeant avec amertume à Fantine morte, à Cosette perdue, à Montreuil disparue, répondait posément, opposant un calme déconcertant à la frénésie de son geôlier...même si au fond de lui la colère de Jean-Le-Cric résonnait. S’il l’avait écoutée, Javert serait peut-être mort aujourd’hui, étranglé par ses propres mains menottées...et lui-même aurait fini sous la lame de la guillotine...

Pas un bon souvenir du tout.

Leur vie était ainsi faite, un canevas difficile à saisir, fait de mauvais moments, terribles, mais entremêlés d’instants doux, délicats, où ils auraient pu se croire presque amis...même à Montreuil… Encore plus depuis quelques mois…

 

Javert avait eu raison sur tous les plans. L’inspecteur Canler était furieux de les avoir attendus et il exigeait d’interroger lui-même ce fameux agent du Bureau de Vidocq.

Donc, il commença par Jean Valjean. Et M. Madeleine refit surface, une fois de plus, une expression lisse sur le visage et un sourire bienveillant qui ne montrait rien. Dix ans à jouer le rôle de M. Madeleine, c'était un rôle que Valjean connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Canler fut un peu décontenancé par la prestance et l'aisance de ce forçat évadé et maintenant gracié. Il s'était attendu à une bête fauve, à moitié abrutie par l'alcool. Il se retrouvait devant un bourgeois à la diction parfaite.

« Vous me racontez cette affaire, M. Valjean ?

\- Avec plaisir, inspecteur. »

Canler avait hésité à tutoyer l'homme, il se sentait dépassé. Et M. Madeleine raconta toute l'affaire. Paris, le 31 décembre puis la poursuite, l'arrestation... Ce fut assez long mais peu compromettant. M. Madeleine ne mentit que quelque fois par omission. C'était aussi une autre de ses fâcheuses habitudes. Le sourire affable, le regard serein, les cheveux blancs le rendant si solennel. Valjean savait comment on le percevait lorsqu'il agissait ainsi.

L'inspecteur Canler écouta attentivement, ne posant que quelques questions pour préciser un événement. Mais sans plus insister. Enfin, le maire avait fini son rapport et attendait placidement la suite. Calme. Impassible.

De toute façon, les yeux marrons de l'inspecteur Canler ne vaudront jamais le bleu perçant de ceux de l'inspecteur Javert. Cinq ans à vivre sous leur menace. Cela vous forge un homme !

« Bon, votre récit corrobore celui des officiers de Beaune, constata simplement Canler. Il n'y a que deux points qui m'échappent.

\- Si je peux vous aider à les éclaircir. »

Canler sursauta en entendant cette phrase un peu condescendante venant d'un forçat en rupture de ban. Elle était de celles qui avaient eu le don d'exaspérer le chef de la police de Montreuil. _A dessein..._

On ne devient pas maire d'une ville ou directeur d'une usine sans connaître les règles de la rhétorique, tout forçat qu'on soit.

« C'est possible que vous puissiez m'aider, confirma Canler, accentuant le trait du respect. Les officiers ont tous parlé de l'arrestation et de l'acte de courage de Javert. Ils ont aussi évoqué le voyage et l'organisation efficace mise en place par Javert pour assurer la surveillance sans faille du prévenu. Mais Lacenaire a évoqué un fait dont personne ne semble se souvenir.

\- Lequel ?

\- Que Javert a quitté son poste pour aller galoper dans la campagne sans respect pour son devoir. »

 _Salopard de Canler !_ Javert était toujours mis à l'épreuve ! Voulait-on le destituer ?

« Quelle drôle d'histoire, admit Valjean, souriant toujours.

\- Donc vous ne confirmez pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'un tel fait moi non plus. »

Et Canler, en souriant à son tour, prouva que l'opinion que Javert avait sur lui était juste et amplement méritée. _« Allard est un excellent policier et Canler un remarquable inspecteur. J'ai souvent travaillé avec lui par le passé. On ne les a pas nommés à la tête de la Sûreté juste pour déranger Vidocq mais parce que ce sont des gens compétents. »_

« Donc si j'interroge Javert sur cette petite histoire, il va aussi la contester ? »

Valjean se troubla. Et cela n'échappa pas à Canler. Le sourire du policier s'accentua, oui, il ressemblait à Javert, en fait. Les deux cognes étaient faits pour s'entendre.

« Javert n'a quitté son poste que quelques minutes à cause des allégations de Lacenaire à son encontre, admit Valjean.

\- Perte de sang-froid ? »

Valjean grimaça. Il avait le sentiment d'enfoncer Javert. Il perdit son calme, Jean-Le-Cric.

« Lacenaire lui a parlé de sa femme et a été médisant.

\- Donc il a perdu son sang-froid. Javert a bien changé ! C'est cette foutue Seine qui l'a saccagé. A une époque, il aurait supporté n'importe quelle insulte sans broncher.

\- Sa femme ! Merde ! »

Canler souriait encore plus, voyant se fissurer devant lui le visage si débonnaire de ce forçat jouant les magistrats. Il connaissait bien _le dossier Jean Valjean_ , un homme classé comme dangereux, on n'échappe pas si facilement à sa condition de bagnard, surtout avec un passeport jaune. L'homme était une exception. Une rareté !

Mais, voilà ! L'homme avait vécu une vie de fuite et de charité. Oui, Canler connaissait le dossier Jean Valjean mais il ne connaissait pas Jean Valjean. L'homme assis en face de lui était une énigme. Il soutenait Javert, son tortionnaire, prêt à mentir à un officier de police dans ce but.

Cela méritait réflexion. Canler hocha la tête et lança à Valjean :

« Faisons un pari, Valjean. »

Le mot _« monsieur »_ avait disparu dans les limbes, une certaine complicité se faisait jour, celle se tissant naturellement entre les voleurs et les policiers.

« Un pari ?

\- Je ne mentionnerai pas ce petit incident dans mon rapport officiel à M. Allard. L'affaire a été rude et Javert n'a pas eu les coudées franches. Soyons honnêtes, on l'a plutôt empêché d'avancer.

\- C'est vrai, » reconnut prudemment Valjean.

Méfiant, Jean-Le-Cric. Où voulait en venir ce cogne ?

« Je voudrais parier sur ce que dira Javert de cette arrestation.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Je suis sûr que Javert va me rapporter fidèlement tout ce qui s'est passé. Il ne me cachera rien.

\- Le pari ne peut avoir lieu, je suis d'accord aussi sur ce point.

\- Je voudrais savoir ce que Javert avait réellement en tête en s'offrant comme otage.

\- C'est votre deuxième point ? »

Canler ne souriait plus. Il était concentré...consterné également.

« J'ai eu des versions différentes. Des policiers m'ont assuré que le commissaire savait que vous alliez intervenir pour lui sauver la mise. Que tout était prévu et planifié. »

Valjean fit appel à toute sa science du langage corporel et resta indifférent. Illisible.

« D'autres m'ont dit que Javert avait fait preuve d'un courage frôlant la témérité. Et que l'issue était inconnue de tous, même de lui, mais qu'il allait gérer cela avec brio. »

Toujours impassible. Valjean était en train de chercher une réponse à formuler, vite et bien.

« Enfin Lacenaire m'a assuré qu'il allait buter Javert dés la cour de l'office notarial passée. Une balle en pleine tête. Il m'a aussi assuré que Javert le savait pertinemment en s'offrant comme otage. »

Canler se tut, attendant la réponse. Patiemment.

Un bon cogne, c'était vrai.

« Qu'est-ce que cela change ?, demanda Valjean, se creusant encore les méninges pour trouver quoi dire.

\- Cela change toute la donne, Valjean. Que Javert soit téméraire ! Soit ! Mais on ne peut pas conserver dans nos rangs, à un poste de commissaire en plus, un homme avec des tendances suicidaires ! Vous imaginez le danger ? Pour lui comme pour ses hommes. Il y aura bientôt trois ans, Javert s'est jeté dans la Seine, il y a quelques mois, il a failli être bastonné à mort dans les rues de Paris, là il s'offre comme bouc-émissaire... Cela n'est pas acceptable. Il nous faut des gens pondérés et sûrs.

\- Quel est votre enjeu ? »

Un fin rire, glacial, se fit entendre dans le bureau que l'inspecteur Canler avait réquisitionné dans la préfecture de police d'Auxerre. Un bel édifice, un peu vétuste, mais impressionnant. Un ancien palais épiscopal. Les deux hommes y étaient assez déplacés.

« On enjolivera cet incident dans le rapport.

\- Enjoliver ?

\- Javert peut passer pour un héros au regard de la brigade ou pour un déséquilibré. Que préfériez-vous qu'il soit ?

\- Quelle version choisissez-vous ?

\- La témérité ! J'ai souvent travaillé avec Javert par le passé. Il est surtout célèbre pour deux choses, son insensibilité et son courage. Même si cela frôle l'imprudence. Je l'imagine très bien jouant sa carte d'otage avant de se jeter sur Lacenaire et de lui casser la gueule à coups de pieds. Ce serait tout à fait dans ses cordes. Quelle version choisissez-vous ? »

Valjean regardait le policier, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il désirait réellement. Protéger Javert ? L'enfoncer ?

« Et si ce que raconte Javert ne correspond pas à votre version ?

\- Si Javert corrobore votre version, quelle qu'elle soit, je m'engage à le défendre devant Allard et Gisquet. Javert est encore jeune dans son poste de commissaire, il apprendra la modération. C'est le seul défaut de son dossier. En oubliant l'instabilité de son caractère.

\- Il restera commissaire ?

\- Quelle est votre version ?, » répéta Canler, la voix menaçante.

Il en avait soupé de cette joute verbale.

« Lacenaire a raison, » jeta Valjean.

Canler encaissa l'information et secoua la tête. Dépité.

« Merde ! Alors, il n'est toujours pas revenu de la Seine !

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Vous l'avez sauvé _in extremis_?

\- Un coup de chance, admit Valjean.

\- Bon. Si Javert confirme votre version, vous gagnez ce pari et je le protège. Mais ce serait peut-être bien que Javert commence à songer à se retirer du service. On ne peut pas compter sur un suicidaire.

\- Javert n'est pas suicidaire, opposa Valjean. C'est juste qu'il s'en fout de ce qui peut lui arriver.

\- Ne me mentez pas maintenant Valjean !, grogna Canler. Sa petite patrouille nocturne dans le quartier Saint-Michel a fait le tour de toutes les brigades de Paris. »

_Un moment d'inattention._

Valjean ne répondit pas et se leva pour quitter le bureau. Canler lui lança en flèche du Parthe cette petite phrase anodine :

« Et Vidocq dans cette affaire ? Vous êtes vraiment du Bureau ?

\- Vidocq voulait aider son ami à capturer Lacenaire pour vous l'offrir. Comme un bon chien ramène le gibier à son maître. »

La colère de Jean-Le-Cric surprit le policier. Canler reprit, la voix plus dure :

« Ce n'est que le travail d'un policier, Valjean. Je m'étonne que Vidocq l'ait aidé sans contrepartie.

\- Javert est incorruptible et c'est l'ami de Vidocq.

\- Aucune contrepartie ? On en reparlera. Et vous dans cette affaire ?

\- Je suis aussi l'ami de Javert ! Il m'a demandé de l'accompagner, je suis venu.

\- Dieu ! Vous êtes un ami précieux, M. Valjean ! Traverser la France en plein hiver pour suivre la piste d'un tueur sanguinaire. J'aimerai avoir des amis comme vous !

\- Alors allez capturer un forçat et faites de sa vie un Enfer.

\- Merci du conseil ! »

Étrangement, les deux hommes se mirent à rire. Canler se leva à son tour et vint accompagner Valjean jusqu'à la porte.

« Et si Javert parle de témérité ?

\- Alors je ne ferais que rapporter la vérité, Valjean. Comme lui-même l'aurait fait, s'il avait encore toute sa tête.

\- Comment saurai-je l'issue de votre conversation ? Javert ne me dira jamais rien.

\- Vous êtes à l'auberge de la _Croix dorée_ ? Je vous ferais apporter du vin si vous avez gagné notre pari.

\- Très bien. »

Ils se saluèrent et Valjean sortit.

Dans le couloir se tenait l'inspecteur Javert. Il était devant une fenêtre et observait la rue devenir sombre. La neige tombait drue et la nuit arrivait.

Javert le regarda s'approcher de lui avec un air inquisiteur, mêlé d'anxiété.

« Tout va bien Valjean ?

\- Oui, c'est bon. L'inspecteur Canler en a fini avec moi. Il t'attend.

\- Alors ne le faisons pas attendre davantage.

\- Je te retrouve à l'auberge ? »

Valjean se faisait du souci, tout à coup, pour son vieil ami. Javert en fut surpris puis il acquiesça, amusé.

« A tout à l'heure, dans ce cas. »

Valjean avait envie de conseiller à Javert de dire la vérité... Puis il se rappela à qui il parlait... Javert était assez grand pour savoir quoi dire à son supérieur.

 

L'auberge était antique, mais magnifique. Une belle maison à colombage. Les pièces étaient bien chauffées, on avait bassiné les lits, préparé les chambres et dans les cheminées des feux crépitaient avec force.

Valjean attendit impatiemment Javert. Il n'arrivait même plus à lire son chapelet, ni sa _Bible._ Il angoissait trop.

Javert apparut enfin, fatigué. Le voyage se poursuivait le lendemain pour encore deux jours. Mais cette fois, les policiers de Beaune étaient remplacés par des policiers venus de Paris, en compagnie de l'inspecteur Canler et sous les ordres de la Sûreté. Ils étaient assez nombreux pour gérer la surveillance. Javert allait avoir le droit de se détendre enfin, laisser quelqu'un se charger de Lacenaire.

Bientôt, il pourrait le jeter aux pieds d'Allard et de Gisquet et retrouver son petit commissariat de Pontoise...

_Et peut-être aussi Montparnasse..._

Valjean l'attendait et le vit arriver avec un immense soulagement. Javert retira son chapeau, défit son col de cuir et prouva par ces deux gestes la fatigue immense qui le tenait. Non, il ne dormait pas assez.

Valjean mourrait d'envie de l'interroger mais après une séance avec Canler, Javert ne méritait pas un interrogatoire de la part de M. Madeleine.

« Une omelette Javert ?

\- Du vin, surtout. »

Valjean sentit ses joues le brûler. Javert ne vit rien, il s’assit à table, concentré sur la nappe relativement propre.

« Mais tu vas manger ?

\- Mais oui, dabe, répondit sèchement Javert. Je suis fatigué, c'est tout. »

Comme si cela ne se voyait pas. Valjean le contemplait, compatissant. Un serveur prit les commandes et on prépara les plats. De simples omelettes fourrées au fromage, du pain et du jambon, accompagnées de chou au lard. Javert allait réclamer du vin de sa voix de cogne lorsqu'un messager arriva de la part de la préfecture.

Javert soupira, las. Il allait devoir y retourner. Mais l'homme ne fit que déposer une bouteille de vin, un vin de Bourgogne rouge écarlate, sur la table. Cher.

« De qui cette privauté ?, demanda Javert, abasourdi.

\- De la part de l'inspecteur Canler, répondit le livreur.

\- Pourquoi diable ?

\- Je ne sais pas, monsieur le commissaire. Il a dit que vous le méritiez c'est tout. »

Javert comprenait encore moins, il venait de se faire rabrouer par Canler concernant son attitude inacceptable et suicidaire, on lui avait conseillé de démissionner et de prendre des vacances indéfinies à la campagne et voilà que Canler lui offrait une bouteille de vin.

Valjean, lui, contemplait la bouteille et admirait ses couleurs de grenat brillant à la lumière...mais ce qu'il voyait c'était un inspecteur de police de quarante ans à peine qui le suppliait de le chasser de son poste pour avoir manqué à son devoir. Dix ans plus tard, Javert n'avait pas changé.

C'était un homme honorable à l'époque, il l'était toujours aujourd'hui. Il l'était déjà à Toulon.

Valjean saisit la bouteille avec respect et l’ouvrit en un tour de main.

« Un verre ?

\- A ton avis ? Les cognes ont une réputation de pochard. Je dois entretenir la tradition.

\- Javert... »

Ce fut une soirée tranquille et douce. On ne parla ni de Lacenaire, ni de l’affaire, ni de Paris, ni de Montreuil, ni de Toulon… On évoqua seulement la ville et ses magnifiques monuments, on compara avec Nantes… Une gentille conversation entre deux vieux amis avant de se séparer pour la nuit.

 


	45. CANLER ET JAVERT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et Jean Valjean découvre un sentiment inconnu à ses yeux : la jalousie !!! Mais l'inspecteur Javert en est totalement inconscient. Poursuivons notre petit voyage, n'est-ce-pas ?, et voyons où cela nous mène.

Le matin, on retrouva le commissaire vêtu de son uniforme, impeccable, les bottes cirées, les favoris taillés, les boutons brillants. Il était dans la cour de la préfecture en train de remercier les officiers de Beaune retournant à leur poste. Duquet lui plaisait bien, il se serait bien vu travailler en sa compagnie.

Et puis, Javert n’ignorait pas la futile tentative de tous ces hommes de protéger sa réputation lors de l’interrogatoire de Canler.

Canler le lui avait dit, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Cela l’avait agréablement surpris. Il fut une époque où on respectait Javert uniquement parce qu’il était le protégé de M. Chabouillet. Aujourd’hui, c’était à lui seul qu’il devait le respect qu’on lui offrait.

Ce fut dans cette situation que Valjean le découvrit. L’ancien forçat s’était retrouvé tout seul dans l’auberge et avait pris son petit-déjeuner le plus rapidement possible. On l’avait laissé dormir par égard pour son âge. Et il était vrai que Valjean sentait la fatigue le prendre avec ce long voyage à cheval. Il ressentait des douleurs précises à des endroits précis. Sa jambe de bagnard le tirait. Tout cela lui rappelait à quel point il était vieux.

Et Javert jeune ! Onze ans d’écart ! On les voyait dans l’aisance avec laquelle le commissaire tournoyait dans la cour, vérifiant l’harnachement des chevaux tirant la voiture grillagée. Prenant à parti un des policiers pour lui demander de rectifier sa tenue. _Javert l’argousin, un sacré fils de pute !_

Mais aujourd’hui, ces pensées faisaient sourire Jean Valjean. L’ancien forçat s’approcha du redoutable commissaire du poste de Pontoise.

« Bonjour inspecteur !, lança Valjean, joyeusement.

\- Bonjour, monsieur le maire ! Prêt pour un nouveau rapport ?

\- Avec plaisir ! De quoi allez-vous me parler ?

\- Connaissez-vous les travaux de Philippe Pinel ?

\- Non, inspecteur. De qui s’agit-il ?

\- Un médecin de l’hôpital Bicêtre. J’ai lu son traité sur l’aliénation mentale. Voulez-vous faire le point sur l’aliénation en France ?

\- Vous avez lu son traité ?

\- Tous les cognes ne sont pas des illettrés, Valjean. Je ne lis que pour me former.

\- Sur l’aliénation ?

\- J’ai souvent affaire à des fous. J’aime savoir comment les traiter.

\- Va pour...comment avez-vous dit ?

\- Philippe Pinel. »

Et dés que l’inspecteur Canler se présenta, ce qui ne tarda pas, l’homme étant aussi sérieux et matinal que Javert, le convoi s’élança.

Mais l’ambiance avait sensiblement changé. Lacenaire ne chantait plus. Il était éteint et dormait avachi sur sa banquette. Face à lui, un policier de garde, toujours aux aguets. Canler était aussi prudent que Javert. On ne quittait pas Lacenaire des yeux.

 

Autant Valjean ne connaissait rien aux théories de Philippe Pinel, médecin aliéniste mort il y avait bientôt dix ans, autant Canler était au fait de ses avancées. Bientôt, les deux policiers discutaient fermement entre eux, laissant Valjean de côté. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Valjean en fut déçu. Mais il n’était pas à la hauteur de Canler, il ignorait tout du travail de la police ou de la manière d’appréhender un suspect...et de le traiter… Donc les deux policiers échangeaient des idées, des théories, comparaient des affaires, des cas précis dont ils avaient entendus parler voire qu'ils avaient eux-même suivis.

« Javert ! Je suis sûr que l’affaire Dautun est un cas d'aliénation mentale. Le neveu a tué sa tante et son oncle dans un moment de folie. On ne dépèce pas un corps sans être fou.

\- Il a du vouloir cacher les morceaux. J’ai déjà vu cela.

\- Et l’affaire Léger ?

\- Là, je suis plutôt d’accord. Le loup-garou était fou ! Tuer une gosse de douze ans et la bouffer, cela dépasse la simple perversion.

\- Alors, méritait-il la guillotine ?

\- C’est là tout le problème, » conclut Javert.

C'était là tout le problème. On discutait à la Chambre sur l'aliénation comme circonstance atténuante. Un fou était-il conscient de ses actes ? Méritait-il la mort ? Ou devait-il être traité comme un malade et enfermé dans un sanatorium ?

On parlait, on s'énervait, on se contredisait mais de façon calme et posée. Loin de la frénésie qui opposa monsieur Madeleine à son chef de la police il y a des lustres de cela.

Et Valjean était impressionné par Javert.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas déceler les qualités de l'homme ? Obnubilé qu'il était par la peur et la colère.

Un bon policier, un bon officier, un bon mouchard. Javert faisait tout pour bien faire son travail et il le faisait du mieux possible. Aspirant à être irréprochable !

Canler se penchait parfois vers Javert, passant au-dessus de la tête de sa monture pour lui parler à l'oreille, faisant naître un sourire sur les lèvres fines du commissaire. Et même rire. Doucement.

Javert avait un beau rire, quand il démontrait un réel amusement et non une amertume ou un mépris.

Valjean ne comprenait pas ce qui tordait son estomac à la vue de ces deux hommes que tellement de points communs rapprochaient. Javert avait cinquante ans tandis que Canler n'en avait que quarante, mais ils s'entendaient très bien.

« Javert, tu te souviens de la veuve Moreau ?

\- Pitié Canler ! C'était une idiote !

\- Une démente ! Elle a essayé de violer un sergent !

\- Je ne me rappelle pas que Baudouin s'en soit plaint. Quel âge avait la veuve ?

\- Quatre-vingt trois ans !

\- Et Baudouin ?

\- Dix-sept.

\- Le pauvre... »

Ils riaient et Valjean serrait les poings autour des rênes de son cheval au point que les phalanges blanchissaient.

 

Le soir, ils dormirent encore dans une petite auberge de campagne. L'inspecteur Canler entraîna le commissaire Javert dans sa visite à la prison locale pour veiller à ce que Lacenaire soit bien gardé. On prépara soigneusement les surveillances. Javert insista pour que deux policiers soient présents dans la pièce où se trouvait Lacenaire.

Il n'avait confiance ni dans les murs de la prison, ni dans le prisonnier. Cela fit rire Canler mais il suivit les désidératas du vieil officier de police.

Après le dîner, pris en commun avec les policiers de Paris, sauf les deux hommes de garde, Canler proposa un piquet.

On applaudit et on débarrassa la table avec empressement. L'aubergiste abreuva les policiers de café et les gava de biscuits, tandis qu'on joua une bonne partie de la nuit.

Javert n'était pas un maître dans ce jeu mais il se défendait. Il pouvait battre des bourgeois avinés mais des policiers habitués aux longues veilles passées à jouer, c'était une autre histoire. Il perdit plusieurs fois et bon prince, offrit une tournée d'eau d'affe.

Valjean se défendait de son mieux, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment joué.

On le remarqua et on se moqua gentiment de lui.

« Alors le fagot, tu crains pour ta thune ?, lança un des sergents, un peu trop familier.

\- Paix Castel !, » le rabroua vertement Javert.

On nota avec ébahissement le regard dur du commissaire et son attitude protectrice envers le vieux forçat.

« Ce n'est rien Javert, sourit Valjean. Le fait est que je ne veux pas perdre trop.

\- Et vous vous êtes connus comment ?, » reprit un autre policier.

Valjean répondit aussitôt, ne laissant pas le temps à Javert de renvoyer le jeune homme sur les roses, cela devenait compromettant.

« Je suis un forçat évadé du bagne de Toulon, Javert était mon chasseur personnel.

\- Valjean ! Si tu commences à répondre aux questions des sergents, tu n'en auras jamais fini ! Ils ont toujours des tonnes de questions ! Des gosses encore à langer ! »

La remarque du vieux policier provoqua quelques rires et détourna la question. On évita soigneusement le sujet de Toulon.

« Et aujourd'hui vous êtes des poteaux ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore compris comment, avoua Javert.

\- Moi non plus, ajouta Valjean. »

Et les deux hommes se mirent à rire, pris par un fou-rire nerveux. On fut saisis par la scène, puis on les imita. Le fou-rire était contagieux.

Le jeu se poursuivit quelques heures puis Valjean se leva et s'excusa. Il allait se coucher. On le salua avec indifférence, pris dans une partie houleuse.

Javert avait retiré sa veste d'uniforme et ouvert les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il faisait chaud dans la salle commune. On buvait, alternant verres d'eau d'affe et tasses de café. Un cogne au-milieu d'autres cognes.

En refermant la porte, Valjean entendit quelqu'un lancer :

« Une nouvelle tournée ? Javert ?

\- Les enfants ! Nous ne sommes pas en service mais n'oubliez pas vos tours de garde, ou je vous jure que vous comprendrez très vite que je n'ai pas oublié comment on manipule un fouet ! »

Un concert de rires et d'applaudissements accueillit cette fière parole. Et Valjean referma doucement la porte de la salle commune.

Les chambres étaient simples et un peu laissées en désuétude. La literie n'était pas de toute première fraîcheur.

Valjean s'étendit et mit quelques temps à s'endormir. Il entendait les rires et les cris venant de la salle, reconnaissant la voix profonde de Javert l'atteindre.

Une très belle voix...

 


	46. RETOUR A PARIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est la fin du voyage. Des promesses prononcées à bout de souffle, des mains liées entre elles, des sourires pleins de douceur... La relation entre nos deux héros a bel et bien changé...non ?

 

Le dernier jour de voyage était de trop. Jean Valjean en avait soupé de la neige, du froid, du cheval, de Lacenaire, de Canler, de Javert, de tous ces cognes, qui au mieux l'ignoraient, au pire le taquinaient. Il commençait à sentir la vieille colère monter en lui.

A chaque relais, pendant que les chevaux étaient changés, il avait furieusement envie de prendre la première diligence venue pour Paris et d'abandonner là Javert et toute la clique.

Les deux policiers se placèrent une fois de plus l'un à côté de l'autre, reléguant Valjean en queue de convoi, seul avec lui-même.

Cette fois, les deux hommes parlaient de leurs armes. Javert avait sorti ses fameux pistolets coups-de-poing, expliquant à quel point ils manquaient de fiabilité. De vieux pistolets à silex. Il n'en avait pas changé, n'en ayant ni les moyens, ni l'envie.

Canler exposa son pistolet, un brin de fierté dans la voix.

« J'ai fait l'acquisition de ce petit feu. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Un beau joujou. Je peux ?

\- Fais-toi plaisir ! »

Valjean rapprocha sa monture pour se retrouver à la hauteur de Javert. M. Madeleine aimait la chasse, même s'il ne tuait rien, le jeune Valjean avait été braconnier. Il aimait les armes. Et c'était vrai que le pistolet de Canler était impressionnant. Javert l'examinait avec soin, demandant, un soupçon d'admiration dans la voix, qui fit mal à Valjean.

« C'est un Lefaucheux ?

\- Oui, commissaire.

\- Un pistolet à percussion ? Je n'en ai jamais utilisé.

\- Non seulement c'est un pistolet à percussion mais il fonctionne avec des cartouches.

\- Quelle année ?

\- 1833. Il est tout récent. Veux-tu l'essayer ?

\- Au prochain relais, ce serait inconvenant de tirer au-milieu de tous ces cognes.

\- Javert... »

Il y eut un rire amusé et Javert rendit le pistolet à son propriétaire, récupérant les siens par la même occasion.

Valjean n'y tint plus. En entendant Javert parler de ses armes, il songea tout à coup à la Maison Gorbeau.

« Javert, je voulais te demander une précision.

\- Oui ?

\- Comment savais-tu que Thénardier allait rater son coup lorsqu'il t'a tiré dessus ?

\- Un pistolet Châtellerault dans un tel état de décrépitude ! Il était évident qu'il allait me rater. Même à trois pas, il aurait raté un éléphant.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas en être certain, » rétorqua Canler, froidement.

Javert resta un instant soufflé par la remarque, puis il se mit à rire, amusé.

« Mais vous me prenez vraiment pour un branque, tous ! Je savais qu'il allait me rater ! C'était évident du fait de sa main qui tremblait, du manque de lumière et de l'état du feu. Et quand bien même, le coup serait parti, il ne m'aurait pas fait beaucoup de mal.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda Valjean, intéressé par ces nouveaux détails qui éclairaient la scène sous un nouveau jour.

\- Ce jobard visait mon ventre. Il aurait atteint le plancher. Dans le pire des cas, un de mes arpions, mais rien de mortel. Avec un Châtellerault, tu as intérêt à viser la poitrine si tu veux toucher le ventre. L'imprécision de ses tirs n'est pas un secret. »

Et Javert secoua la tête, un peu dépité tout de même.

« Sa femme était plus dangereuse, son moellon aurait pu me broyer la tête. Là, j'étais vraiment téméraire mais il me fallait le mâle et la femelle. »

M. et Mme Thénardier ! Un vieux souvenir, un couple terrifiant, l'homme avait tiré sur Javert sans faiblir mais l'arme avait raté, la femme avait jeté une pierre énorme qui évita de peu le policier. Et Javert était resté stoïque sous l'assaut, indifférent aux risques, comme un soldat sous la mitraille.

Canler ne disait rien, laissant Valjean rester proche de Javert et se glissant vers l'arrière. Les deux hommes ne s'en aperçurent même pas, occupés à évoquer des souvenirs du passé, de la Maison Gorbeau...

 

Au relais, les officiers furent contents de l'intermède que leur proposaient leurs supérieurs. Canler réclama des ballots de paille et on prépara un mur assez haut pour atteindre la taille d'un homme. On glissa des bouteilles dans la paille, à des hauteurs différentes. Bref, on prépara un champ de tir.

Pendant qu'on changeait les chevaux et qu'on faisait manger les bêtes, Javert et Canler préparaient leurs pistolets respectifs.

Une petite compétition amicale entre deux collègues. Valjean rejoignit le public de cognes auquel se joignaient quelques habitants du village traversé et des clients de l'auberge.

Bientôt tout fut prêt.

Lacenaire se taisait, curieux. On lui avait permis de sortir de la voiture, mais il était menotté à une chaise et à deux policiers. Il avait des poucettes en plus.

Les deux policiers furent enfin prêts. Leurs armes avaient été vérifiées, chargées. Javert avait de vieux pistolets à silex à deux coups. Canler une arme plus moderne et de meilleure qualité. Mais Javert était bon au tir. Cela compensait.

« Prêt ?, lança Canler, un peu impatient.

\- Prêt !, » sourit Javert, très calme.

Un sergent fut chargé de tirer en l'air pour lancer la compétition. Comme pour un vrai duel. Les deux policiers armèrent le chien, levèrent le bras et visèrent soigneusement, la position était impeccable pour les deux. Mais Javert devait forcer son bras droit, ce qui était douloureux, mais il ne l'aurait jamais montré pour tout l'or du monde. Pas devant ses hommes, pas devant l'inspecteur Canler, pas devant Jean Valjean.

Enfin, ils tirèrent.

Et du verre tinta en tombant sur le sol.

« Un bon coup, jeta le sergent parti vérifier.

\- Tu tires bien Javert, admit à contre-cœur Canler.

\- J'ai des années de pratique. Mais j'avoue que j'aimerais essayer ton petit Lefaucheux. »

Canler sourit et lui tendit l'arme.

Javert ouvrit la culasse pour armer le pistolet, Canler lui donna une cartouche à culot métallique, la grande invention de l'armurier Casimir Lefaucheux en 1828 ! Il ne fallut pas longtemps au commissaire pour charger le pistolet.

Javert se plaça ensuite en position et visa. Restant quelques instants dans cette position à savourer le poids du pistolet dans sa main. Lourd, agréable, excitant. Puis Javert tira. Et brisa une bouteille.

« Un bon coup, jeta à nouveau le sergent.

\- Le contraire aurait été une gageure, rétorqua Javert. C'est un plaisir de tirer avec ce joujou.

\- Il t'en faudrait un.

\- J'ai aussi un vieux pistolet d'officier de cavalerie de la Grande Armée.

\- Souvenir personnel ? »

Canler avait posé la question, intéressée par le sujet. Il y avait des zones d'ombre dans la vie de l'inspecteur Javert. L'homme montait à cheval de façon tellement militaire, même sa position de garde-à-vous était parfaite... Javert sourit sans répondre avant de proposer :

« Un nouveau duel ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? »

Mais on appela l'inspecteur Canler. Il fallait se charger de la paperasse pour pouvoir continuer le voyage. Javert était un commissaire, d'un rang donc plus élevé qu'un simple inspecteur, mais Canler était l'adjoint officiel de M. Allard, le chef de la Sûreté. Donc tous les policiers, de quelque grade qu'ils soient, lui devaient soumission et obéissance.

« Amuse-toi avec ton fagot !, » rétorqua Canler.

C'était dit. L'idée était lancée.

Javert se tourna vers le public et aperçut les yeux brillants de défi de M. Madeleine posés sur lui. Un sourire carnassier, celui qui déformait les traits de Javert de façon si laide, apparut.

« Voulez-vous jouer M. Madeleine ?

\- Avec plaisir, inspecteur ! »

On s'était compris. Valjean s'approcha. Respectueusement, Javert tendit le Lefaucheux à l'ancien maire de Montreuil. M. Madeleine avait un bon coup de fusil, sûr et parfait. Javert l'avait vu souvent tirer, cela faisait partie des multiples détails qui avaient attiré l'attention de l'inspecteur Javert.

L'habileté au tir, la jambe qui boitait et traînait, la carrure de bûcheron, les manches toujours descendues, les cols hauts, la timidité excessive de monsieur le maire et ses maudits yeux bleus qu'il était sûr d'avoir vu quelque part...

Quel dommage de ne jamais avoir dessiné en couleurs, mais la peinture était toujours trop chère pour sa bourse de policier...sinon Valjean n'aurait pas attendu cinq ans que le couperet ne tombe.

En fait, la charrette de Fauchelevent ne fut que la preuve formelle qui prouvait au policier qu'il avait eu raison ! Une preuve pas une surprise !

Puis à la barricade, Valjean avait sauvé la vie du chef Enjolras par un magistral coup de fusil, obtenant par là le droit de vie et de mort sur l'espion attaché sur la table, à côté d'un cadavre.

Javert s'était perdu dans ses souvenirs, il fallut la main de Valjean pour le faire revenir à eux, à aujourd'hui... Oublier M. Madeleine et retrouver Jean Valjean. Son ami !

Il fallut cela pour que le sourire neutre, habituel, réapparaisse.

« Quand vous voulez inspecteur ! »

On arma, on visa, on tira. On atteint son but.

Puis on le refit encore.

Encore.

Et encore !

On s'échauffait. On s'énervait. Les deux hommes touchaient toujours une bouteille à chaque fois, aucun perdant.

Une vie de haine et de poursuite, une vie de compétition et de traque. Les policiers ne souriaient plus, contemplant les deux hommes s'énerver sans comprendre ce qui se passait. Et les entendant parler, s'invectiver avec une agressivité pleine de rancune.

« A Saint-Merry, hein Valjean ? Saint-Merry ! Avoue que tu aurais préféré m'abattre que de tirer en l'air !

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tiré dessus lorsque je t'ai menacé dans l'hôpital de Montreuil ? Tu n'avais qu'à sortir ton arme et c'était fini !

\- A Toulon, j'ai failli... Je dois l'avouer ! Ta deuxième évasion ! J'avais ton dos en plein dans ma ligne de mire. Mes doigts en ont tremblé sur mon mousquet.

\- Une fois ! Une fois à Montreuil ! J'étais dans les champs et je t'ai vu qui me suivais ! J'ai fait appel à toute ma raison pour ne pas me débarrasser de toi !

\- JEAN VALJEAN ! MERDE !

\- JAVERT ! FOUTU COGNE ! »

Il n'y avait plus de bouteilles coincées dans la paille. L'inspecteur Canler était revenu et contemplait les deux hommes échevelés, le visage noir de poudre et les mains dignes d'un charbonnier. Il était profondément surpris.

Enfin, Lacenaire brisa cette scène étrange en s'écriant, la voix gouailleuse :

« Hé les gonzes ! Si vous voulez vous buter, faites-le proprement ! L'un en face de l'autre et à dix pas ! »

Cela doucha Javert et Valjean, les réveillant enfin. Ils se regardèrent fixement. Valjean remarqua le noir qui assombrissait la peau de Javert, il en avait même sur le nez. Il ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état, vu le sourire qui fit briller les yeux de Javert, remplis d'humour.

« C'est si terrible ?, demanda Valjean, souriant à son tour.

\- Tu n'as pas idée ! On dirait un nègre ! Ou pire ! Un gitan ! Il doit bien y avoir de l'eau quelque part.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, le rabouin. Te débarbouiller ne serait pas du luxe. »

Et ils rirent de concert. Une fois de plus. Valjean rendit son arme à Canler, lançant simplement un condescendant :

« Une belle arme, inspecteur ! »

Ce qui agaça l'inspecteur de la Sûreté, mais n'était-ce pas le but ?

Un peu d'eau chaude, un peu de savon et ils furent présentables. Cette fois, Canler s'interposa entre les deux hommes durant le voyage. Il avait perdu confiance.

 

Le voyage se finissait enfin. On arrivait à Paris, on traversait ses faubourgs, on entrait dans la ville. On reconnaissait le bruit des pavés, les odeurs nauséabondes, les malheureux mourant de froid dans les angles des rues. Le choléra faisait toujours des ravages dans les quartiers pauvres.

Puis, on se rapprocha du cœur de la ville, la Cité apparut. On respira. Valjean hésita à suivre jusqu'au bout le convoi. Il n'était ni de la police, ni de la Sûreté, ni même du Bureau. Et soudain, Javert s'approcha de Canler. Un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il porta la main à son chapeau et salua avant de s'écrier :

« Je retourne à mon commissariat. Un de mes sergents ramènera le cheval. Et celui de Valjean. »

Canler parut surpris.

« Tu ne veux pas voir Gisquet et Allard ?

\- Pour leur dire quoi ? Tu as ton rapport à leur donner ! J'apporterais le mien demain, dés qu'il sera rédigé. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici !

\- Javert... Tu vas froisser des susceptibilités !

\- J'ai négligé trop longtemps mon poste et comme tu l'as si bien dit à Beaune : _« La Sûreté prend le relais ! »_ Alors qu'elle continue ! »

Avant que Canler puisse ajouter quelque chose, Javert avait claqué la croupe de son cheval et il partit au trot.

« Tu viens Valjean ?, cria-t-il.

\- J'arrive Javert ! »

Un coup de talon et Valjean rejoignit Javert dans les rues de Paris. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le commissariat de Pontoise. Devant la porte, Javert siffla avec vigueur. On ouvrit et le jeune sergent Durand apparut, stupéfait.

Il devait rester encore de la poudre noire sur le visage et les habits de Javert.

« Commissaire ? Vous êtes de retour ?

\- Du café, Durand et un rapport sur les évènements des dix derniers jours.

\- Très bien, monsieur.

\- Où est Juillard ? Il était censé me remplacer durant mes jours de repos ?!

\- Il... Il est sur une affaire... »

Javert était descendu du cheval et Valjean l'imitait, pas fâché de retrouver le sol.

Le sergent avait rougi, gêné par la situation. Javert avait compris, il connaissait ses officiers maintenant. Il lâcha simplement :

« Qui est avec lui ?

\- Cauffier et Lemoine.

\- Quel établissement ?

\- _Le Romarin,_ monsieur. »

Javert avait posé son sac par-terre, ne voulant pas plus fatiguer le cheval qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le policier eut un sourire mauvais et jeta à Durand, l'air de rien :

« Si Cauffier, Lemoine et Juillard ne sont pas de retour de leur inspection de bordel dans trente minutes, ils vont jouer les plantons devant ma porte pendant quinze jours. Sans pause, sans café, sans cartes. Compris ?

\- Compris, commissaire. »

Durand semblait ennuyé, balançant son poids d'un pied sur l'autre. Javert soupira et entra dans son commissariat, faisant mine de ne pas voir son sergent courir comme un dératé dans la rue, en direction du bordel nommé plus tôt.

Dans le commissariat se trouvait le jeune Perret. En fait, il ne restait que les deux jeunes sergents à garder les lieux. Javert sentait monter la colère en lui mais il se promit de la garder pour les deux inspecteurs Juillard et Cauffier et pour le sergent Lemoine.

Perret se leva aussitôt et se mit au garde-à-vous, affolé.

« Monsieur le commissaire !

\- Paix sergent ! J'ai besoin que tu me trouves un fiacre. Vite ! »

Il n'eut pas à le répéter.

Perret disparut en courant et fila dans la rue.

« Un fiacre ?

\- Tu es fatigué, Valjean. Ta jambe te fait souffrir. La moindre des choses c'est que la Force te paye un voyage en fiacre jusqu'à ta maison.

\- Merci commissaire ! »

Valjean observait le petit commissariat. Il ne devait pas y avoir de personnel embauché pour l'entretien, les vitres étaient sales et le sol couvert de poussière en devenait crasseux. Javert renifla, encore plus fâché en remarquant aussi le laisser-aller. Ses hommes avaient-ils seulement fait leur travail ?

« Cosette va être affolée en voyant mon visage, sourit Valjean, songeant aux traces de poudre noire.

\- Tu lui donneras des dragées pour l'apaiser. »

Un petit sourire, les deux hommes se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, sans forcément s'en rendre compte et Javert ne dit rien lorsque Valjean lui prit les mains pour les serrer avec chaleur.

« Quand te reverrai-je ?

\- Je pensais que tu en avais soupé de me voir Valjean ! Nous avons été suffisamment proches ces jours derniers.

\- Je m'en fous. J'ai envie de te revoir ! »

Javert sourit et répondit, un peu essoufflé :

« Laisse-moi le temps de régler l'affaire Lacenaire ! Laisse-moi aussi le temps de reprendre en main ma brigade ! Et je viendrais !

\- Chez Cosette ?! »

On ne pouvait ignorer le ton plein d'espoir. Les doigts accentuaient leur prise sur ceux du policier. Ils étaient doux, malgré leur vieillesse. On était en hiver, il y avait moins de travaux dans le jardin, les callosités s'effaçaient. Javert secoua la tête, toujours aussi têtu.

« N'insiste pas Valjean. Tu reviendras chez moi !

\- Non, opposa Valjean. Tu viendras chez moi, rue de l'Homme-Armé. Nous serons tranquilles et tu n'auras pas à cuisiner ! Ma logeuse nous préparera quelque chose.

\- Tu as encore cet appartement ?

\- J'ai même encore une autre maison dans Paris. Rue Plumet.

\- Pourquoi ne pas les avoir vendus ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Sans doute j'ai besoin de savoir que j'ai des cachettes dans Paris.

\- Pour te cacher des cognes ?

\- Peut-être pour me cacher de toi. »

Javert souriait, un vrai sourire, beau et lumineux, qui faisait briller ses yeux de glace. Enfin, les mains se lâchèrent. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elles se tenaient. Il fallait en convenir et le jeune sergent ne devait pas tarder. Le jour était encore jeune et trouver un fiacre ne devrait pas être si difficile.

Javert murmura :

« Tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher de moi, _Petite Fleur-de-Bagne._ Tu es gracié et libre de vivre ta vie.

\- J'aimerais que tu fasses davantage partie de ma vie, Javert. Que dirais-tu d'un dîner de temps en temps ? Hebdomadaire peut-être ?

\- Comme les rapports avec M. Madeleine ? Je ne peux pas présager de mon emploi du temps de cette façon, Valjean. J'ai assez fait partie de ta vie par le passé. Et imagine qu'un nouveau chieur de tapis me prenne tout mon temps.

\- C'est certain que cela doit peser dans tes dossiers non résolus !

\- Pardon, Valjean ! J'ai trouvé le coupable de ce délit ! »

Ces quelques mots donnèrent tellement envie à Valjean d'en savoir davantage qu'il examina Javert avec attention, oubliant la fatigue, le froid qui gelait ses os, la douleur dans ses articulations. Javert ménageait son public, il s'approcha du poêle, vérifiant qu'il chauffait bien.

« Et ton chieur ?, demanda impatiemment l'ancien forçat pour relancer la conversation.

\- C'était un autre voisin, répondit Javert, avec beaucoup d'entrain dans la voix.

\- Comment l'as-tu trouvé ? _Comment as-tu fait ?_

\- J'ai fait chier tous les locataires de l'immeuble et Durand a comparé les merdes. Il a retrouvé le coupable au goût et à l'odeur.

\- Javert ! S'il te plaît ! »

Il fallut se battre contre le fou-rire, Valjean posa sa main sur l'épaule de Javert, pour se stabiliser. Javert, fort comme un roc, malgré sa jambe, retint Valjean en glissant une main sous le coude du vieil homme. Depuis quand se touchaient-ils ainsi ? Aussi librement ? Jamais le policier ne se laissait approcher facilement. Ils ne le remarquèrent pas, tout à leur rire. Les deux hommes cherchaient leur souffle.

« Sérieusement ?

\- Tu sais, j'ai songé à ton idée de comparer les merdes.

\- Ce n'était pas mon idée !

\- Ha bon ? Je ne sais plus. J'ai fait analyser l'objet du délit. Et le résultat fut étonnant.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Ce n'était pas une merde humaine mais une déjection animale. Un chien de grosse taille.

\- Un chien ?

\- Le seul voisin dans le pâté d'immeuble où vivait la victime qui possédait un chien assez imposant pour être l'auteur de ce bel étron était un vieux gonze qui haïssait la bonne femme. Elle avait essayé de faire jeter dehors le malheureux à cause de son chien, justement. Une petite méchanceté sans gravité.

\- Mais c'était logique qu'on pense à lui, non ?

\- Les gens ne pensent que rarement à la logique et on croit toujours que les policiers sont des imbéciles. Hein, _M. Fauchelevent_ ?

\- Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour un imbécile ! »

Ils étaient si proches, à se tenir ainsi. Ils se reculèrent enfin. Ils ressentaient encore le toucher de l'autre, leurs mains s'étaient frôlées. Javert allait rétorquer quelque chose mais il ne trouvait pas quoi dire. Valjean le contemplait, avec ses yeux d’un bleu profond étincelant. Magnifique !

« Qu'est-il advenu du chien et de son maître ?, demanda Valjean, pour le recentrer sur l'affaire. Se méprenant sur la raison de l'inattention de Javert.

\- Une amende. Cette affaire m'a tenu en haleine et m'a fait rire, il ne méritait pas plus que quelques francs d'amende.

\- Tu es bon, Javert.

\- Non, je suis un jobard et tu le sais.

\- Un homme bon... »

Ils rirent encore. Il était vraiment temps de se quitter.

Et le jeune sergent réapparut à ce moment.

Valjean remercia et salua les policiers. Javert avait retrouvé son visage impassible et le pli barrant son front. Son air renfrogné.

Puis l’ancien forçat dut se résoudre à quitter l’ancien garde-chiourme, encore tout étourdi par ces jours passés en sa compagnie. Des jours fastes, durant lesquels Valjean avait eu l’impression de vivre enfin.

 

Cosette fut tellement heureuse et soulagée de voir son père qu’elle l’embrassa sans songer aux traces de poudre noire. Ce ne fut qu’après les baisers qu’elle s’en rendit compte et en fut horrifiée :

« Mon Dieu ! Papa ! Que t’est-il arrivé ?

\- Un duel, répondit Valjean, amusé.

\- Seigneur ! »

Devant la pâleur inquiétante de sa fille, Valjean se reprit et s’expliqua :

« Javert m’a fait tester des pistolets. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de bien me nettoyer.

\- Toi et ton ami, vous avez des jeux déplaisants ! Nicolette va te préparer un bain. As-tu faim ?

\- Je meurs de faim.

\- A la bonne heure ! Je ne préfère pas imaginer comment vous avez passé ces derniers jours ! M. Javert s’est-il reposé au moins ? Et toi aussi ?

\- Oui, » mentit simplement Valjean.

Un bain, un dîner et Valjean offrit la boîte de dragées à Cosette. Elle en fut si enchantée qu’elle embrassa à nouveau son père. Valjean contemplait sa fille, dont la grossesse arrivait à son terme, son ventre était imposant, elle était si belle et épanouie. Valjean songeait à sa vie, il aurait pu être marié et père de famille… Il allait devenir grand-père…

Les dragées étaient excellentes.

Valjean ne pouvait pas en manger une seule sans penser à Javert. Les yeux brouillés de larmes et s’excusant pitoyablement. Cela donna furieusement envie à l’ancien forçat de revoir son ami.

« Tu as la tête dans les nuages, souriait Cosette. As-tu rencontré quelqu’un durant ton voyage ?

\- Seulement des policiers, ma chérie. »

Cela fit rire Cosette et Valjean choisit soigneusement de se taire sur l’affaire Lacenaire…

Le soir, dans sa chambre, si spacieuse, Valjean sortit le dessin du gorille et le posa sur son petit bonheur-du-jour. Un cadeau de sa fille que Valjean avait bien été obligé d’accepter. Puis d’apprécier, lorsqu’il commença à remplir les tiroirs de livres et de mouchoirs.

_L’inspecteur de Première Classe Javert…_

Valjean s’endormit en souriant.

 


	47. NAISSANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M. et Mme le baron de Pontmercy sont heureux de vous faire part de la naissance de leur fils, prénommé Jean-Luc. L'enfant et la mère se portent bien. Nous adressons toutes nos félicitations aux époux.  
> Et tous nos remerciements à monsieur le commissaire de police, Javert, pour l'aide et le soutien qu'il a apportés en ce jour précis.

Jean Valjean obéit à Javert. Il patienta et ne chercha pas à le revoir. Il lui laissait le temps de tout reprendre en main. Sa brigade allait marcher au pas, Lacenaire allait avouer les meurtres qu’il niait avoir commis, dont celui de Chardon, un ancien complice, Allard et Gisquet allaient être obligés de reconnaître ses compétences.

Valjean n’osa même pas prendre la plume pour lui écrire, il essaya d'aller de l'avant. Même s’il bouillait de revoir Javert. Se sentant ridicule.

Cosette s'arrondissait, les semaines la rapprochaient de l'échéance. Tout le monde s'inquiétait, Marius la couvait et l'empêchait de sortir...sauf quelques pas avec lui et son père dans le jardin. Cosette étouffait et avait des sautes d'humeur. Jeanne Dumars passait la voir et l'aidait pour la layette. C'était un bonheur.

La chambre du bébé était prête. Un berceau de bois que M. Gillenormand avait commandé spécialement pour son arrière petit-fils. Un nouveau Pontmercy ! Car il n'imaginait rien d'autre qu'un garçon. Secrètement, Valjean rêvait d'une petite-fille. Une petite Cosette ou alors un joli mélange de Marius et de Cosette.

La tante de Marius apportait le linge de maison le plus doux, le plus riche pour l'ameublement de la chambre.

Le choix du prénom fut tout un drame. ...

 _Jean_ fut rejeté avec horreur par Jean Valjean et M. Gillenormand, avec un parfait accord. _George_ fut rejeté par Marius, il ne voulait pas appeler son fils comme ce père qu'il n'avait connu qu'au-travers d'une lettre et des histoires de famille.

Alors que restait-il ?

Valjean proposa _François_ , on se demanda d'où venait ce choix...mais le vieux forçat sourit sans répondre.

 

Et il essaya de ne pas voir les semaines défiler.

Roussin était revenu visiter son ami. Valjean en était tellement heureux.

« Alors Valjean ! Tu es parti à la chasse aux escarpes ?

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Javert t’en a parlé ?

\- Non ! Vidocq l’a lu !

\- Il l’a lu ? »

Pour toute réponse, l’ancien agent de la Sûreté tendit un journal à son ancien collègue.

En une du _Moniteur_ était relatée l’arrestation difficile de Lacenaire. On enjolivait les choses. L’acte suicidaire de ce commissaire de police devenait un acte héroïque. On racontait avec force détails, et des témoignages à la clé, comment le commissaire Javert avait sauvé la vie d’un notaire de Beaune au mépris de la sienne. Un dessin accompagnait l’article. Valjean en eut le souffle coupé. C’était un dessin de Javert !

Le policier avait du préférer faire son autoportrait, plutôt que de subir l’examen d’un autre dessinateur.

Et le résultat était édifiant. Javert ne s’était pas fait de cadeaux, honnête jusque dans le dessin. Il avait assombri sa peau, ne cachant pas son origine gitane, il avait conservé les proportions du visage, le nez fort, les favoris épais, le menton arrogant...et les yeux ! Les yeux brillaient de colère. Javert avait du se résigner à se dessiner avec une certaine exaspération.

« Je peux le garder ?, demanda Valjean, la voix tendue.

\- Bien sûr, mais ne le montre pas à ta fille, si jamais elle fait le lien entre cette arrestation et ton absence, elle risque d’aller arracher les quinquets du rabouin. Elle a du caractère ta môme ! »

Oui, il ne valait mieux pas qu’elle apprenne ce que son père avait réellement fait durant les prétendus jours de repos du commissaire.

 

Un mois sans nouvelles. Valjean devait vivre sa vie !

 

Puis le jour de l'accouchement arriva enfin et ce fut une terrible épreuve. Cosette hurlait de douleur, sa voix résonnait dans toute la maison. Valjean était livide de peur. Marius de Pontmercy faisait les cent pas, incapable de se reprendre. Et M. Gillenormand, fébrile, fumait sa pipe avec entrain. On espérait le médecin qui n'arrivait pas. On s'affolait. Jeanne Dumars était auprès de Cosette. Mais on désespérait du médecin. Dieu du Ciel ! La tante de Marius était cloitrée dans sa chambre avec Azelma à ses côtés, attendant qu'on vienne leur demander de l'aide.

Ce fut ce jour-là précisément que le commissaire Javert décida de rendre visite à son vieil ami, M. Valjean. L'homme lui avait manqué et les choses s'étaient enfin apaisées. Ses hommes étaient revenus dans le droit chemin… Quant à la Préfecture et la Sûreté, les relations s’amélioraient. Un mois c'était long.

Il frappa et personne ne vint lui répondre. Désabusé, il allait rebrousser chemin lorsqu'une servante, affolée, mal coiffée, lui ouvrit et le regarda avec une profonde déception.

« Vous désirez ?

\- M. Valjean est-il présent ?, répondit Javert, surpris par ce regard désappointé.

\- Oui, monsieur, mais je ne sais pas...

\- NICOLETTE !, hurla la voix pleine d'alarme du jeune baron. Est-ce lui ?

\- Non, monsieur. C'est un policier. Il...

\- Que se passe-t-il ?, demanda Javert, avec un étonnement encore plus grand.

\- Madame la baronne est en train d'accoucher. Nous attendons le médecin.

\- Il n'est pas arrivé ?

\- Renvoie-le Nicolette !

\- Oui, monsieur, mais... »

Le sourire carnassier du commissaire Javert fit blêmir la malheureuse femme. Comme si elle pouvait le renvoyer.

« Et le médecin ?, lança Javert, un peu sèchement.

\- Nous l'attendons depuis ce matin mais il n'arrive toujours pas. »

Javert encaissa l'information. Nous étions en milieu de journée. Le déjeuner venait juste de se terminer. Javert avait quitté son poste sans manger, espérant passer quelques heures avec Valjean avant de revenir au commissariat. Il en avait le droit et en avait besoin. C'était la première fois depuis des jours qu'il s'octroyait une petite pause, pour lui. Pour voir son ami.

« Où est M. Valjean ?

\- Dans le jardin, monsieur.

\- Je vais y aller.

\- Passez par la cour intérieure, monsieur. »

Javert hocha la tête. Puis, il eut une idée pour remercier la servante qui trahissait sans vergogne son maître pour lui. Il glissa sa main dans la poche intérieure de son uniforme et en sortit son carnet de dessin. Prestement, il griffonna quelques mots et tendit le message à la femme. Une adresse était écrite sur le courrier.

« Apportez ce pli chez le docteur Vernet. Il viendra ! »

La servante fut abasourdie et eut un sourire éblouissant. Elle fit une profonde révérence et envoya aussitôt le garçon de course porter le message.

Javert s'en désintéressa et pénétra dans le jardin des Pontmercy-Gillenormand en passant par la cour intérieure. C'était vraiment une riche demeure. Il en examinait la façade, le jardin... Dire que lui devait se battre pour pouvoir se vêtir, se loger, manger décemment. Même si les choses s’étaient améliorées là aussi avec son salaire de commissaire. Javert avait pu s’offrir quelques vêtements, une nouvelle paire de bottes… Il pouvait se permettre un peu plus de viande, de charbon...sans devoir faire des choix drastiques.

 

Dans le jardin se tenait Jean Valjean, en veston, sans couvre-chef alors que l'hiver était là. Jamais l'homme n'avait paru si vieux à Javert. Valjean ne l'avait pas remarqué, glissant dans le jardin, ignorant le froid et la pluie. Javert n'aima pas cela et vint se porter à ses côtés.

« Où est ton horrible manteau jaune ? »

Valjean sursauta et se retourna, apeuré. Javert sourit, incertain de l'accueil qu'il allait recevoir. Un mois sans donner de nouvelles ! Il se sentit ignoble, tout à coup, mais le temps passait si vite.

« Javert ! »

Valjean saisit les mains de Javert et les serra avec effusion mais le policier avait l'habitude maintenant. Il savait ! Il pouvait supporter ! Les yeux bleus irradiaient de joie. Jamais Javert ne se souvenait d'avoir été regardé avec autant de chaleur.

« Que fais-tu dans le jardin ?

\- Cosette va mal Javert. Je deviens fou dans cette maison.

\- Jean-Le-Cric essayait de s'évader ?! Pour une fois, tu es passé par la porte, il y a du mieux.

\- Je voulais marcher un peu.

\- Sans manteau ? Sans veste ? Sans chapeau ? Sous la pluie ? Belle promenade que voilà ! Allez rentrons ! J'ai froid pour ma part et je ne serais pas contre une tasse de café. »

Valjean réagit comme Javert l'avait prévu. Il savait bien que la moindre mention de son inconfort allait faire réagir le forçat, plus que la propre santé de ce dernier.

Manipulateur Javert ! On ne devient pas mouchard sans une bonne dose de roublardise.

Javert sourit avec amusement lorsque le vieil homme se réveillant tout à coup le saisit par le bras et l'attira dans la maison en babillant comme un enfant.

« Tu n'es pas raisonnable ! Venir dans le jardin détrempé ! Tu aurais du m'envoyer Basque ou Nicolette et je serais venu !

\- Bien sûr Valjean. Pardonne-moi. »

Et Javert dut lutter contre le rire qui le prenait.

Car si l'autorité était la clé pour le faire plier, c'était l'empathie qui permettait de soumettre le vieux forçat.

 

Mais Javert comprit la volonté de fuir de Valjean en entrant dans la maison. Le salon était morose. Marius était aveugle et ne le remarqua même pas. M. Gillenormand le salua d'un bref signe de tête. Personne ne parlait et seuls les cris stridents de la malheureuse Cosette brisaient régulièrement ce silence pesant.

« Depuis quand cela dure-t-il ?, demanda Javert.

\- Ce matin. Je ne sais pas quand.

\- Et le médecin ?

\- Il ne vient pas... Il... »

Valjean blanchit soudainement en écoutant le cri inarticulé de Cosette. Javert eut peur du malaise et saisit le vieil homme sous les coudes, il l'entraîna vers un fauteuil et l'assit doucement. Une vieille scène revint en mémoire au policier. Il murmura dans l'oreille du forçat :

« Te faut-il une omelette et du pain Valjean ?

\- Je vais bien.

\- As-tu mangé aujourd'hui ?

\- Je ne pourrais rien avaler.

\- Tu vas obéir 24601. De toute façon, je veux du café. »

Et le policier bouscula la maisonnée. Il arrêta une servante, lui commanda du café pour tout le monde et quelque chose à manger : pain, fromage, jambon..., ce qu'on pouvait. La servante, une jeune femme un peu perdue elle aussi, se raccrocha à ces ordres clairs et précis et fut aussi diligente qu'efficace. On eut bientôt du pain, de la charcuterie et du café à foison.

Javert fit servir une tasse à chaque homme dans la pièce et chacun but sans même y penser. Cela éclaircit les idées.

Puis on mangea quelques miettes avant de dévorer le repas improvisé. Javert songea aussi aux femmes enfermées dans leur chambre. Jeanne Dumars vint le remercier pour le café et la nourriture et réclama juste un peu d'eau sucrée pour l'accouchée. Pas trop. Mais Cosette avait soif.

Javert ne fut satisfait pour sa part que lorsqu'il vit son ami manger et boire avec appétit.

« Dites Javert..., » commença le vieux Gillenormand.

Mais personne ne sut ce que le vieil homme voulut demander au policier car on frappa à la porte et une Nicolette rayonnante fit entrer un inconnu dans la pièce.

Javert le reconnaissant, se leva aussitôt pour l'accueillir. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à l'homme dont il avait sauvé le fils mais la rapidité de sa venue lui plaisait.

Les autres personnages présents dans la pièce observèrent l'échange en silence, complètement interdits.

« Une femme accouchant ? Je me suis posé des questions, monsieur le commissaire, fit l'homme, en souriant gentiment.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi, docteur. C'est pour monsieur le baron. »

Et il suffit de ce mot magique _« docteur »_ pour que tous les protagonistes reprennent vie. Marius se jeta sur le nouveau-venu, ne lui proposant même pas de café et l'entraînant aussitôt auprès de Cosette. M. Gillenormand resta abasourdi et Basque servit une nouvelle tasse de café à son maître pour qu'il se ressaisisse.

Et Valjean ! Valjean contempla Javert avec une telle affection dans le regard que Javert préféra baisser les yeux et s'intéresser aux détails du tapis.

« Tu as amené un médecin ?

\- Vous aviez l'air un peu perdu... Et le docteur Vernet est un spécialiste des problèmes féminins.

\- Un spécialiste ?

\- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il soigne gratuitement les putes de Paris ? »

Valjean eut un petit sourire, le premier ce jour-là, légèrement amusé.

Les cris continuèrent.

Les esprits s'échauffaient.

Puis Javert dut se résigner à quitter la demeure des Pontmercy pour rejoindre son commissariat. Valjean le poursuivit dans le couloir, alarmé.

« Tu ne restes pas ?

\- On m'attend au commissariat, Valjean. Mais je te serais bien obligé si tu pouvais m'envoyer des nouvelles.

\- Tu reviendras ?

\- Valjean ! Ce n'est pas ma place !

\- Reviens ce soir ! Reviens cette nuit ! Je me fous de l'heure à laquelle tu le fais mais reviens, s'il te plaît. »

Un regard inquiet. Javert hésita puis hocha la tête. Pour apaiser son ami.

« Je reviendrais ce soir.

\- Tu dîneras ici, imposa M. Madeleine, d'une voix autoritaire.

\- Très bien, _monsieur le maire_. »

Un salut et le commissaire retourna à son poste de Pontoise.

La fin du jour fut terrible. Javert ne réussit pas à se concentrer sur quoique ce soit d'autre que les cris de Cosette. Un de ses inspecteurs, le nommé Juillard, dut lui répéter plusieurs fois le même rapport sur une arrestation de tire-laine, à tel point qu'il le regarda avec suspicion. Javert avait-il bu ?

A un moment donné, n'y tenant plus, Javert envoya un message rue des Filles-du-Calvaire.

 

_Comment cela se passe ?_

 

A quoi on lui répondit :

 

_L’accouchement n'est pas terminé._

 

Javert froissa le papier avec soin. Il n'aimait pas penser à un accouchement. Il n'aimait pas penser à un nourrisson. Cela le ramenait des années en arrière. Il revoyait Fanny et Louis... Si fragile et si blanche, étendue dans leur lit, glissée au-milieu de leurs couvertures, comme une fleur entourée de ses pétales colorés. Et si pâle. Avec son doux sourire. Toujours...

« _Je t'aime François. Je t'aime. Je t'aime..._

 _\- Ma douce Fanny... Je t'aime tant. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je t'aime... Mes amours..._ »

_Mes amours..._

La fin du jour fut terrible et Javert la vit comme une délivrance. Il pouvait fuir ses démons. Il régla son poste de son mieux vu l'état de ses nerfs puis fila retrouver Valjean...Cosette...

La maison était illuminée. Chaque fenêtre brillait dans la nuit. Javert ne préféra pas imaginer ce que cela signifiait, il frappa et attendit avec impatience qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

« Enfin ! Te voilà ! »

C'était Valjean en personne qui lui avait ouvert. Et le sourire heureux qu'arborait le vieux forçat fut un baume pour le cœur du commissaire. Valjean se recula pour laisser entrer le policier.

« Cela s'est bien passé ?, demanda avec appréhension Javert.

\- Cela s'est bien passé, répéta Valjean. Cosette va bien. Elle se repose avec Jean-Luc.

\- Jean-Luc ?

\- Mon petit-fils. »

Le sourire si épanoui de Valjean provoqua l'apparition d'un sourire magnifique chez le vieux policier, dévoilant un peu ses dents. Un sourire rare, se reflétant dans les yeux gris, brillants comme des vitraux de glace. Valjean en fut touché. Il n'avait jamais vu Javert sourire ainsi.

« Jean-Luc ! C'est un très joli prénom, _Jean Valjean._ Te voilà grand-père.

\- C'est un compromis ! Luc est le prénom de M. Gillenormand, Jean est le mien. Ainsi l'enfant porte les prénoms de personnes encore vivantes. Il n'y a pas d’hommage, juste une preuve d'amour filial.

\- Un excellent choix. »

Le sourire perdait un peu de sa force et Valjean aurait voulu le faire renaître. Mais Javert retrouva son expression neutre habituelle.

Puis il suivit le vieux forçat dans la demeure des Pontmercy, de retour dans le salon où l'atmosphère était à l'exact opposé d'il y avait quelques heures. Marius était absent, sans doute le jeune père était auprès de sa femme et de son fils, fou de joie.

_Javert avait été en retard à son travail pour la première fois de sa vie le jour où Louis est né. Fanny s'est moquée de lui si gentiment._

_Il devait les perdre six mois plus tard... Six mois de bonheur..._

Javert se sentit devenir sombre, déplacé dans cette ambiance festive.

Valjean voyait ses sourcils froncer et ses yeux se baisser sur le sol sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

M. Gillenormand vint serrer personnellement la main du policier, il éructait de joie.

« Notre petite Cosette a donné naissance à un nouveau Pontmercy ! Qu'en dites-vous commissaire ? C'est une brave petite. »

Javert ne put répondre tout de suite, on lui glissa dans la main un verre de champagne. Fort, bon. Il dut boire pour saluer la naissance d'un nouveau Pontmercy.

« Si mon fils voyait cela, continuait étourdiment le vieillard, il serait si heureux. Si heureux. Et mon Héloïse ? Elle danserait jusqu'à l'aube. »

Javert balbutia quelques mots de félicitation. Il voulait fuir et seule la main, puissante, de Jean-Le-Cric posée sur son épaule le força à avancer.

« Votre médecin est parti il y a trois heures. C'est un très bon médecin que ce médecin-là. Dorénavant, je veux que ce soit lui qui se charge de ma maisonnée... »

M. Gillenormand continuait son discours sans queue ni tête, Javert se contenta de hocher la tête, étourdi par ce bavardage. Valjean s'interposa enfin et demanda simplement au policier de venir dîner. Cela relança le monologue du vieillard.

« Vous n'avez pas dîné, commissaire ? Mais il fallait le dire ! Venez, il y a du poulet froid. Nicolette a prévu aussi une salade fraîche et Toussaint a fait un gâteau aux pommes. Délicieux. »

Javert se laissa emporter jusqu'à la table, en s'assoyant à côté de Valjean, il souffla à ce dernier :

« Je comprends Marius...

\- Sois indulgent. Le pauvre homme est tellement heureux.

\- Et toi aussi, je parie ?

\- J'ai tout ce que je désire ce soir. »

Un beau sourire, des yeux brillants de joie, Valjean irradiait de bonheur. Javert retrouva un instant son sourire réjoui. Valjean resta interdit un instant à l'observer puis il réagit avec vivacité. Il se leva et servit son compagnon avec entrain.

« Tiens ! Prends du poulet et de la salade. Il y a du pain et du fromage. Veux-tu du jambon ? »

Cela fit rire Javert, il secoua la tête. Il retint son ami en posant sa main sur son bras. Valjean gela, c'était si rare que Javert le touche, Javert était si farouche, il n'aimait pas ça. En fait, Valjean se rendit compte, tout à coup, que les deux hommes avaient réussi à s’apprivoiser. Il se demanda depuis quand. Se touchaient-ils ainsi souvent ?

« Doucement Valjean. Je ne mange jamais beaucoup. Un peu de pain et de poulet, ce sera bien assez.

\- Javert ! Tu dois manger davantage !

\- Mais oui, _daron_. Mais oui. »

Valjean le regarda avec consternation mais Javert n'en eut cure. Le policier se mit à dîner, il avait faim en fait. Le déjeuner était loin. Puis Marius de Pontmercy descendit dans le salon, le visage illuminé de joie. Il aperçut le policier, encore sanglé dans son uniforme et se précipita sur lui pour lui serrer la main lui aussi.

« Merci, commissaire. Merci. Votre médecin a fait des merveilles. L'accouchement s'est bien passé, il a été très efficace. »

Javert ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire. Un accouchement, surtout le premier, était toujours long et douloureux. Le docteur Vernet avait juste fait son travail. Mais le policier ne dit rien, sachant taire la vérité. Il se fit une note mentale, il allait rendre visite le lendemain au fils du docteur Vernet à la prison de la Force pour pouvoir informer son père de son état de santé. Et essayer d'accélérer le dossier de ce prisonnier modèle. En insistant en tant que commissaire, il aurait peut-être plus de poids qu'un simple inspecteur ? Ainsi le docteur Vernet serait remercié pour son travail de ce jour bien mieux que des centaines de francs pouvaient le faire.

« Je fus heureux d'avoir pu me rendre utile.

\- Vous rendre utile ? C'est tout ? »

Marius de Pontmercy était abasourdi d'entendre cela. Javert ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait été utile mais ce n'était rien que de très normal. Puis il vit la main de Valjean, pleine de cicatrices et abîmée, se poser sur la sienne et la serrer avec chaleur.

« Javert ! Tu n'as pas fait que te rendre utile. Tu as été un ami irremplaçable.

\- Je suis content d'avoir pu aider. »

Il sentit ses joues le brûler et il baissa la tête sur son assiette. Lentement, il reprit sa main et saisit son couteau. Le serrant avec force. Il avait retrouvé de la dextérité dans les doigts mais certains étaient encore raides. Il devait composer avec eux.

Valjean sentait le malaise de son ami et ne savait pas comment agir pour l'apaiser. La pendule sur la cheminée, une jolie petite chose baroque, sonna les onze heures du soir. Cette fois, ce fut M. Gillenormand qui lança, autoritaire en se tournant vers le policier :

« Ce soir, vous dormez ici, commissaire. Nicolette a déjà préparé une chambre pour vous. Il y a aussi une chambre pour Mme Dumars...même si je crois que Mme Jeanne va préférer dormir dans la chambre de Cosette. Les femmes sont déjà au lit ! »

Javert secoua la tête, navré.

« Je ne saurais accepter, monsieur. Je suis attendu tôt demain.

\- Romain, le cocher vous y mènera, à l'heure que vous voudrez, mais je ne saurais vous laisser partir de cette maison à une telle heure. Par un tel temps.

\- Je saurais m'en débrouiller. Marcher me fera du bien.

\- Tu en as pour une demie-heure ! Au moins, lança Valjean, inquiet.

\- Mon père nous a dit que votre santé était fragile, commissaire, » opposa à son tour Marius de Pontmercy.

Javert soupira. Il avait enfin fini son assiette. Il buvait un dernier café que Basque lui avait servi avec empressement. Le vieux serviteur était tellement reconnaissant pour l'arrivée du médecin et la bonne issue de l'accouchement. Tout le monde aimait tellement la jeune baronne.

Javert se leva. Il allait mieux, il était juste fatigué. Mais son épuisement n'échappa à personne. Javert tenta de cacher un bâillement en vacillant un peu. Valjean porta sa main sous son coude pour le soutenir. Javert était encore si faible. Cela agaça le policier.

« Je crois que cette fois vous n'avez pas le choix, inspecteur, souffla Valjean.

\- Pas de textes de loi ? Très bien. Je me soumets, monsieur le maire. »

C'était des murmures inaudibles. Plus fort, Javert s'écria :

« Très bien, je veux bien abuser de votre hospitalité. Pour cette nuit.

\- Quel bonheur !, jeta le vieux M. Gillenormand en frappant dans ses mains. Voulez-vous jouer au piquet ? »

Le policier rit, amusé et secoua la tête.

« Je voudrais me coucher, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Je suis exténué.

\- Dure période ?, demanda Valjean.

\- J'ai eu quelques affaires prenantes...

\- Un nouveau problème de tapis ?

\- Dieu, non. »

Ces quelques mots firent sourire les deux hommes. Valjean, tout naturellement, se chargea d’amener Javert à sa chambre, de toute façon, il voulait également se coucher. La journée avait été dure et il était fatigué lui aussi.

Les deux hommes saisirent des chandelles et Javert se plaça derrière Valjean, à sa suite. Il songea en souriant, _à sa poursuite_... Comme de juste... Comme toujours...

 

Dans le couloir, ils se tinrent le plus silencieusement possible. La chambre de Cosette était très calme. Un bonheur après cette journée infernale. Valjean entraîna Javert jusqu'à une chambre libre dont il ouvrit la porte. Il faisait bon dans la pièce, le feu avait été allumé et entretenu, on avait préparé le lit et bassiné les draps. Valjean alluma quelques bougies dans un chandelier sur la cheminée et une lumière tamisée éclaira la pièce.

« Je vais te chercher une chemise de nuit. Je suis plus petit que toi mais plus massif, cela te suffira.

\- Valjean ! Je dormirais dans ma chemise, laisse cela.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas.

\- Saint Jean ! Tu ne vas pas partager ton manteau avec moi !

\- Ce n'est pas Saint Jean qui a fait cela ! »

Javert se remit à bâiller. Il n'était bon à rien quand il était fatigué. D'un geste habitué, il retira son collier de cuir, puis il commença à défaire les boutons de son uniforme, dévoilant peu à peu la chemise blanche dessous. Valjean se mit à rougir et baissa les yeux.

« Et Lacenaire ?, » demanda l'ancien forçat pour relancer la conversation.

Rappeler à Javert qu'il était présent. Qu'il ne pouvait pas se déshabiller ainsi !

« Il est à la Force. Il a avoué le double meurtre du passage du Cheval-Rouge, Chardon et sa mère, » répondit Javert, retrouvant de l'entrain dans la voix.

Le policier s'était assis sur le lit et enlevait ses longues bottes d'officier.

« Comment avez-vous réussi à le faire plier ?

\- Ses complices l’ont trahi. Il n’y a eu qu’à insister un peu. Et puis l’homme voulait avouer.

\- Il voulait avouer ? »

Valjean était fatigué, il s’assit sur le lit à côté de Javert, passionné par les propos du policier. Lacenaire n’avait pas semblé du genre à avouer son crime.

« Lacenaire est désespéré d’être reconnu en réalité. Il rêve de célébrité. Il se pique de poésie. Je n’y connais rien, mais il paraît qu’il a une belle plume. En ce moment, il écrit ses _Mémoires._

\- Quel homme étrange ! »

Javert secoua la tête et regarda tout à coup Valjean, intensément.

« Non ! C’est toi qui es étrange ! Toi qui es unique ! J’ai connu beaucoup de criminels, Valjean, beaucoup luttent pour ne pas se faire prendre mais en réalité ils ne rêvent que de cela. Car cela signifie la fin de la fuite et la reconnaissance publique ! Pouvoir jouer une dernière fois son rôle au grand jour au-milieu d’un parterre de spectateurs passionnés.

\- Je ne suis pas unique ! Il y en avait d’autres comme moi au bagne !

\- Vraiment ? D’autres hommes prêts à se sacrifier ? D’autres hommes voués à la sainteté ?

\- Je ne suis pas un saint ! » 

Ils étaient assis sur le lit de Javert, dans la chambre bien chaude et dans la lumière tamisée. Leurs épaules se touchaient, leurs mains se frôlaient. Javert allait rétorquer une fois de plus qu'ils avaient trop bu... Ils n'avaient pas bu cependant, ou si peu. C'était la fatigue qui les rendait imprudents.

« Que deviendra Lacenaire ?, demanda Valjean.

\- La Veuve puisqu’il a avoué. Mais il faut attendre novembre pour le procès en Assises. Ce mariole a assez de bagout pour s’en sortir. Les plumitifs aiment parler de lui. Il a même droit à des visites de prestige. »

Il était visible que cela agaçait le droit policier. Même l’eau de la Seine n’avait pas pu effacer toute la rectitude de l’ancien inspecteur.

« Tu es fatigué, Javert. Tu ne dors pas assez.

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué, » rétorqua Javert.

Il avait répondu comme l'aurait fait un gamin boudeur, cela fit rire Valjean.

« Un homme entêté... »

Ils se sourirent. Javert était très proche de Valjean, il se tenait près de lui, débraillé avec son uniforme ouvert sur la chemise.

« Comment va ton petit-fils ?, demanda Javert, inconscient de son aspect remarquable à la lueur des bougies. Il perdait des années de cette façon et ses yeux étaient étincelants.

\- Il va bien. C'est un beau bébé.

\- Je suis heureux pour toi, heureux pour ta fille, heureux pour ton gendre. Vous méritez enfin un peu de joie. Tu as assez souffert dans cette vie ! Et eux aussi.

\- C'est toi qui me dis cela Javert ?!

\- Disons que j'ai changé, Valjean, et j'ai compris. J'ai vieilli et j'ai compris.

\- Tu n'as pas tellement vieilli, Javert. Le temps t'a donné de l'argent là où tu avais autrefois du bronze.

\- C'est une jolie phrase Valjean et je t'en remercie, fit Javert avec indulgence.

\- C'est la vérité.

\- Tu n'es pas objectif. »

Un nouveau rire, plus doux, puis Javert bâilla sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Valjean, gêné d'être encore présent dans la chambre du policier, se leva et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Il fallait partir…

 

 


	48. DE L'ART D’ÊTRE GRAND-PÈRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean Valjean aime les enfants. Ne s'est-il pas sacrifié un soir de disette pour ses neveux et nièces ?

Le matin, Valjean fut réveillé par un bruit inhabituel. Un cri de nourrisson ! Et son cœur bondit de joie. Il ne lui fallut qu’un instant pour se retrouver habillé, à frapper doucement à la porte de la chambre de Cosette. Voir ses deux amours.

« Entre papa !, » lança une voix joyeuse.

Et Valjean entra.

Cosette était étendue dans son lit, si pâle encore mais tellement heureuse. Dans ses bras, il y avait le petit Jean-Luc, l’enfant tétait le sein maternel avec entrain. Un petit d’homme.

Valjean souriait, un peu intimidé. Il se souvenait de sa sœur Jeanne, de ses enfants qui tétaient aussi et de lui-même qui se promettait de tout faire pour les protéger. Comme il avait failli !

« Viens papa, l’appela Cosette. Viens voir ! Notre petit Jean a un appétit d’ogre.

\- Il le faut ! Pour devenir grand et fort.

\- Comme son grand-père, » intervint quelqu’un.

Jeanne ! Sa sœur Jeanne ! Elle était là, elle était restée avec Cosette à jouer les sage-femmes. Elle avait eu sept enfants, tous avaient survécu. A ses côtés se tenait Azelma, elle apprenait à broder des mouchoirs en compagnie de la vieille femme. Heureuse de sa nouvelle vie. On parlait même du fils d'un voisin qui s'intéressait à elle, un jeune commis de notaire...

« Ho oui !, s’écria Cosette. Il faut qu’il soit aussi fort que son grand-père et aussi doux que lui.

\- Et que doit-il avoir de Marius ?, demanda Valjean, _le cacou_ souriait tellement que son visage pouvait se fendre en deux.

\- Tout ! Les yeux, les cheveux, le caractère.

\- Non ! Il faut qu’il ait tes yeux !, » opposa Valjean. 

Ils rirent, gentiment. Puis Cosette demanda où était M. Javert. Elle voulait le remercier.

Ce fut Jeanne Dumars qui répondit, un peu consternée d’être porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles.

« Le commissaire est parti ce matin à la première heure. Il a dit qu’il était attendu. »

Une amère déception vint entacher ce jour si lumineux.

_Oui Javert était un homme de devoir, et ce avant tout !_

Valjean resta une bonne partie de la matinée en compagnie de sa fille et de son petit-fils, assistant à ses repas, à ses siestes...puis le prenant dans ses bras lorsque Cosette l’y forçait. Valjean avait si peur de faire du mal à l’enfant. Si petit entre ses bras musclés de forçat.

_De l’art d’être grand-père_ …

 

Plus tard, Valjean se retrouva dans le jardin. On était en février, il n’y avait pas grand-chose à y faire, à part tailler les arbres du verger. Jean Valjean, l’ancien élagueur de Faverolles s’y accola. Et la journée passa plus vite que prévu.

Le temps était du sable, toujours…

 


	49. ROUTINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et puis tout bascule. La routine est faite pour être brisée. Mais nos deux héros commencent à ouvrir les yeux, non ?

Une certaine routine commença à s’installer au 6 rue des Filles-du-Calvaire. Une routine où tout tournait autour du nourrisson. Il fallait nourrir Jean-Luc, le changer, le baigner, le promener, le surveiller. Valjean adorait la moindre de ces tâches. Son cœur de vieux forçat s’attendrissait en voyant vivre son petit-fils. Jeanne avait été enfin autorisée par son frère à quitter la maison et à rentrer chez elle. Cela la faisait rire de voir son impressionnant frère, son petit frère avec trois ans de moins qu’elle, son Jeannot se tenir au-dessus du berceau de Jean-Luc et veiller sur son repos.

« Tu étais déjà ainsi à Faverolles, souriait-elle, posant sa main si ridée sur l’épaule de Valjean.

\- Oui, répondait Valjean, attendri. Je me souviens de Pierre. Il était si malingre, j'avais toujours peur que... »

Valjean n'osait pas continuer sa phrase, Faverolles était à la fois des doux souvenirs et des cauchemars éveillés.

« Ne t’inquiète pas autant ! Pierre mourrait de faim, mes enfants étaient malades de misère.

\- J’aurai tellement voulu faire plus. »

Les doigts de Valjean tremblaient en touchant le berceau.

« Il y a si longtemps. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu. Regarde ton petit Jean. Il a l’air d’un ange.

\- Personne ne lui fera de mal. »

Jean Valjean, l’élagueur de Faverolles. Non ! Personne n’oserait s’attaquer à son petit-fils. Foi de Jean-Le-Cric !

« Personne ne lui en fera ! Et il est bien nourri, bien soigné. Ta Cosette est une âme douce. J’aurai aimé rencontrer sa mère.

\- Elle t’aurait sûrement aimée, ma Jeannette.

\- Sûrement ! Allez repose-toi pépé. »

Cela fit rire les deux vieilles personnes. Un pépé et une mémé.

 

Une certaine routine qui faisait des nuits des moments difficiles. Jean-Luc ne dormait pas longtemps, c’était un enfant assez fragile en réalité, sujet à de fréquentes coliques. On se relayait pour calmer l'enfant et le faire dormir. Ses cris tenaient la maison en éveil, il fallait patienter des heures avant de pouvoir connaître un peu de calme.

Marius se chargeait de bercer l’enfant dans ses bras en fredonnant. Cosette lui faisait des tisanes de mélisse pour le soulager sur les conseils de sa tante Jeanne. Azelma lui chantait les berceuses qu'elle avait déjà chantées à son petit Gavroche. La grande tante faisait le tour des apothicaires à la recherche d'un remède miracle. Valjean utilisait ses larges bras pour promener l’enfant durant des heures dans les salons des Pontmercy, lui parlant doucement pour l'apaiser. Et M. Gillenormand faisait venir tous les médecins de Paris les uns après les autres pour visiter son arrière petit-fils.

 

Une certaine routine se mit en place avec le commissaire Javert également. Il n'y eut pas de dîner hebdomadaire mais les deux hommes trouvèrent quelques heures pour se voir de temps en temps. La procédure était toujours identique. Un message déposé rue des Filles-du-Calvaire avec une simple question : _« Ce soir ? »_

Il était convenu qu'en cas d'acceptation, Valjean n'avait même pas à répondre. Il allait rue de l'Homme-Armé, Toussaint l'accompagnait pour faire un peu de ménage et Mme Laforgue préparait un repas consistant.

Enfin, le soir tombait lorsque le commissaire arrivait enfin. Fatigué mais content de voir son ami.

Ils commençaient toujours par se serrer les mains avec force.

Une tendresse de lion, une amitié d'hommes.

 _« Ta semaine ? »_ ou _« Ton mois ? »_

C'était toujours par cette question que la soirée commençait. Et Javert souriait en répondant :

« Pas de nouveau chieur mais nous avons eu une drôle d'histoire. Figure-toi que... »

Et Javert racontait une anecdote. De sa magnifique voix grave, il ensorcelait Valjean. Puis le faisait rire. Invariablement.

Parfois le passé s'interposait. Encore.

« Sais-tu que Petit-Gervais est mort ?

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Comme j'ai vu que tu t'intéressais autant aux ramoneurs à Montreuil et que je connaissais l'existence de Petit-Gervais, je l'ai recherché moi aussi.

\- Comment est-il mort ?

\- De maladie. Le mois dernier. Il avait quarante ans et était marié. Il vivait à Grenoble.

\- Tu l'avais retrouvé ?

\- Comment veux-tu que j'ai un dossier aussi complet que possible sur toi si je n'avais pas recherché toutes tes victimes ?! J'ai retrouvé Petit-Gervais pour le deuxième procès à Arras.

\- On ne m'en a rien dit. Je ne l'ai jamais revu.

\- Tu lui as laissé une image édifiante, sourit Javert, un peu cruellement.

\- Arrête Javert ! Ce ne sont pas de bons souvenirs. »

Valjean baissait les yeux, honteux. En effet, le vol de la pièce de Petit-Gervais n'était pas un bon souvenir. Un cauchemar de plus pesant sur la conscience du vieux forçat.

« Il n'est pas mort, Valjean, il a survécu malgré la pièce que tu lui as volée, lança Javert, d'une voix apaisante. Sais-tu ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- Non. J'étais retourné à Digne prier devant la maison de Monseigneur Myriel, avoua Valjean, les dents serrées.

\- Il a ramoné toutes les cheminées du poste de police de Digne pour le compte du commissaire de la ville lorsqu'il est venu porter plainte contre toi. Et comme cela ne suffisait pas, le maire l'a embauché pour faire celles de la mairie. Il a gagné dix fois la pièce qu'il avait perdue. »

Cela eut le mérite de faire sourire Valjean. Au moins le petit Auvergnat n'était pas mort de faim quelque part dans la campagne par sa faute.

« Mais comment est-il arrivé à Digne ?

\- A pied, comme toi mais de toute la force de ses petites jambes. »

Javert se mit à rire mais Valjean ne riait pas. Il se souvenait avec acuité du visage de ce pauvre garçon, effrayé par ce monstre de bagnard qu'était Jean-Le-Cric.

« Valjean ! As-tu vraiment fait partie d'une bande de brigands ? C'était une des accusations portées contre toi à Arras. Je n’ai jamais réussi à la prouver.

\- Non, j'étais seul. Toujours. »

Une main se posa sur la sienne. Au tour de Javert d'essayer de l'apaiser par le toucher. Et un sourire amical. Javert apprenait le réconfort.

« Plus maintenant !

\- Merci Javert !

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille si le bagnard en toi dort encore.

\- _Javert..._ »

Et ils riaient, ne voyant pas la main de Valjean qui s'était posée lentement sur celle de Javert et leurs doigts s'entremêlant...ou ne voulant pas le voir...

 

Février, mars, avril, mai… Le temps passait. Javert revenait quelque fois, Jean-Luc grandissait, on avait atteint un certain équilibre.

Valjean remarqua seulement qu'un certain trouble agitait le policier. Il était préoccupé, absent et moins propice au rire. Il venait moins souvent et se poussait dans ses limites.

« Javert, tu vas bien ?

\- Une enquête prenante, Valjean. T'occupes ! Sers-moi un glace ! »

Comme si cela pouvait suffire à apaiser Valjean.

 

Une certaine routine. Jusqu’au jour où tout bascula.

Un soir, on frappa à la porte des Pontmercy. C'était une heure indue, l'heure de dîner. On songea à M. Valjean, sa réputation d'homme charitable était connue dans le quartier maintenant et il arrivait que de pauvres âmes viennent quémander de l'aide.

Nicolette revint en annonçant le commissaire Javert.

On en fut à la fois surpris et heureux. On accueillit le grand homme avec impatience. Dés qu'il entra, Valjean vit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Javert était trop pâle, concentré, le pli était marqué entre ses sourcils. Soucis ? Javert contempla la famille à table et se fustigea pour l'heure tardive...mais il n'avait pas trouvé le temps de venir avant...et il ne l'aurait plus le lendemain...

« Vous avez déjà dîné commissaire ?, lança le grand-père Gillenormand.

\- Non, monsieur. Mais je ne faisais que passer. Je...

\- Allons, commissaire ! Vous avez bien le temps pour une assiette de soupe ?

\- Non, vraiment non. »

Valjean cette fois était inquiet. Javert regrettait amèrement d'être venu, il aurait du simplement envoyer une lettre. Mais il fallait qu'il vienne... Il en avait besoin...

« Bon, fit simplement M. Gillenormand, un peu vexé. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

\- Je voudrais parler à Valjean. Je ne serais pas long ! »

Javert avait ajouté la dernière phrase sur un ton pressant, il se souvenait de la colère de Cosette de Pontmercy. Valjean se leva et s'excusa.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la salle à manger. Avant que Valjean ne puisse parler, Javert avait levé la main, autoritaire.

« Il y a un coin tranquille pour parler dans cette maison ?

\- Ma chambre.

\- Mène-moi ! »

Javert était déjà venu dans la chambre de Valjean. Mais il ne regarda pas autour de lui, il referma soigneusement derrière lui. Valjean était alarmé. Il s'approcha de Javert et posa sa main sur son épaule. Javert s'éloigna du toucher, farouche.

« Dieu ! Que se passe-t-il Javert ?

\- Je suis envoyé en mission, Valjean.

\- En mission ?

\- Une mission d'infiltration.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Une mission d'infiltration ?

\- Je redeviens un mouchard pour quelques semaines...voire plus... »

Valjean ne comprenait toujours pas, puis il eut une illumination et devint blême.

« NON ! Tu es commissaire maintenant ! »

Javert eut un sourire triste.

« Je suis le plus qualifié pour cette mission.

\- Merde ! Tu n'es pas qualifié, tu es un jobard, c'est tout.

\- Il y a de ça aussi.

\- Et ton poste de commissaire ?

\- On a nommé un inspecteur pour me remplacer. »

Valjean ne savait pas quoi dire. Tout allait si bien, sa fille, son petit-fils...et Javert !

« Où es-tu envoyé ?

\- Je reste à Paris. Je vais infiltrer un groupe d’agitateurs.

\- Dieu ! Javert ! Non.

\- Nous avons reçu des échos alarmants d'un possible attentat contre le roi. Des républicains.

\- C'est peu comme information !

\- C'est pour cela qu'on m'envoie à la chasse ! Cela ne sera pas mon premier groupe de révolutionnaires. »

Valjean frémit. La barricade de Saint-Merry, Javert mêlé au groupe de l'ABC...peut-être était -il sur leur piste depuis le départ ? En bon mouchard qu'il était !

Javert savait très bien à quoi pensait Valjean. La barricade Saint-Merry était un cuisant échec de l'espion-policier. Javert souhaita redorer son blason et apaiser son ami.

« Valjean, ce ne sera pas mon premier complot ! En 1832, je me suis occupé du complot _« des Tours de Notre-Dame »_ J'admets que le jeune Considère était un imbécile mais j'ai suivi son action et je suis toujours là !

\- Javert ! Je ne dis pas que tu es incompétent. Mais...

\- Je me suis aussi chargé du complot de la _« rue des Prouvaires »._

\- Javert ! S'il-te-plaît !

\- Merde Valjean ! En février 1832, des légitimistes voulaient s'en prendre au roi et à sa famille durant un bal. J'ai fait partie des policiers qui avaient infiltré le réseau ! »

Valjean se tut, laissant s'épancher Javert. L'homme en avait besoin manifestement.

« Je connais mon métier. Je ne suis pas un imbécile ! »

Valjean se décida à agir, il s'approcha rapidement de Javert et le saisit aux bras. Fortement. Obligeant le policier à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je le sais Javert ! Bon Dieu ! Je ne discute pas ta compétence ! Je suis juste inquiet pour toi. Terriblement inquiet. »

Javert sentait les doigts de Valjean trembler contre sa peau, chauds malgré les couches de vêtements.

« Je serais prudent.

\- Javert ! Non, je t'en prie.

\- Je le dois ! Gisquet a été formel !

\- Pourquoi Javert ? C'est Gisquet qui te force à accepter cette mission ?

\- Non, il ne me force pas, Valjean. Il me la propose.

\- Refuse ! »

Javert secoua la tête et murmura :

« Tu sais Valjean, quand Gisquet m'a proposé d'espionner la barricade Saint-Merry, c'était un honneur.

\- Un honneur ? T'envoyer à la mort ?

\- Je l'avais déjà fait ! Comment penses-tu qu'un gitan né au bagne est devenu inspecteur de police de première classe ? Simplement en arrêtant des criminels ? Je suis un bon mouchard et je suis au service du préfet. Quel qu'il soit !

\- Tu es commissaire de police maintenant ! »

Javert s'échappa de la poigne de Valjean. Il avait un sourire tordu.

« Je ne peux pas tout te dire, Valjean. Il y a d'autres facteurs à prendre en compte. Je suis en effet l'un des plus qualifiés pour mener cette mission. Et ce n'est pas de la prétention. »

Valjean se taisait, toujours choqué.

« Et maintenant ?

\- Je disparais ce soir.

\- Quand te reverrais-je ?

\- Je ne sais pas Valjean. Je... je voulais juste te le dire... Je ne voulais pas que tu apprennes dans les journaux que... »

Javert leva les yeux sur Valjean, un peu affolé en fait.

« Que...

\- Tu as intérêt à revenir le rabouin ! La question ne se pose même pas !

\- Je reviendrais. Bien sûr que je reviendrais. Allez Valjean ! Je t'ai pris assez de temps ce soir ! Je te souhaite une bonne continuation ! »

Et Javert disparut de la chambre en un coup de vent. Valjean n'arriva même pas à le poursuivre.

Il était dévasté !

 


	50. INQUIÉTUDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans lequel notre Jean Valjean se fait du souci pour son cher ami, l'inspecteur Javert... Ami, vraiment ?

Jean Valjean tint bon des semaines ! Merde ! Deux mois sans aller au commissariat de la rue de Pontoise ! Deux mois sans aller frapper à l'appartement où vivait le commissaire, pour interroger Mme Levi ! Deux mois sans quémander des informations auprès de Vidocq, rue Cloche-Perce, l'ancien chef de la Sûreté devait être au courant de cette affaire.

Le mois de juin était beau mais humide. Il faisait grimacer l'ancien forçat, sa jambe le tirait toujours durant les mois de printemps. Valjean appréciait plus le froid sec de décembre que la petite pluie douce printanière. Il n'était pas fait pour vivre dans une ville et surtout pas à Paris. Il attendait avec impatience la chaleur de l'été qui ne devrait plus tarder ! Un mois de juin chaud et beau ! C'était tout ce qu'il désirait, n'est-ce-pas ?

Donc il se chargeait de son jardin en maugréant contre le temps. Il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à Javert.

Deux mois et il perdit la raison.

Il opta pour le Bureau de renseignement pour le commerce. Vidocq le vit entrer dans son bureau sans vraiment de surprise.

« Je ne peux rien te dire Valjean, si tu es venu dans cet espoir .

\- Je l'étais en effet. Mais au moins est-ce que tu sais comment il va ?

\- Il va bien. Il a eu du mal à se faire accepter mais il y a réussi. Maintenant, ça va mieux.

\- Je voudrais le voir !

\- Pourquoi Valjean ?

\- C'est ton ami mais c'est aussi mon ami !

\- Des forçats défouraillés. Javert n'a quand même pas de chance avec ses potes, non ?

\- Peux-tu lui dire de me donner de ses nouvelles ?

\- Il doit vraiment te manquer ton argousin Le-Cric pour que tu viennes t'aplatir devant moi ainsi ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais ce ne sera ni chez toi, ni chez lui !

\- Au Café Suchet ?

\- Ce n'est pas une idée stupide. Allez Le-Cric, je transmettrais ton message.

\- Merci Vidocq. »

Valjean était tellement soulagé, cela fit rire l'ancien forçat.

« Tu veux te rendre utile Valjean ? J'ai des tas de dossiers de faiseurs à vérifier et je commence à manquer de temps.

\- Des faiseurs ?

\- Tu as été patron d'industrie, non ? Tu dois avoir l'habitude de traiter avec les escrocs ?

\- J'en ai connu en effet.

\- Comment tu les traitais ?

\- Avec fermeté. Et avec mon chef de la police quand l'affaire était trop difficile à démonter.

\- Je n'ai pas Javert avec moi, mais je ne serais pas fâché qu'un autre patron me donne un coup de main.

\- Avec plaisir Vidocq. »

Et Valjean s'assit en face de Vidocq, saisissant le premier des épais dossiers à examiner. Les escrocs étaient une plaie dans l'industrie, c'était juste, ils s'immisçaient dans les affaires, proposant leurs produits à un prix moindre, mais sans offrir de livraison, jetant de la poudre aux yeux pour écouler leur marchandise frelatée et demandant toujours des avances sur la moindre transaction qui n'aboutirait jamais.

Oui M. Madeleine avait eu maille à partir avec cette engeance-là.

Valjean travailla toute la journée. Il mangea sans y penser un friand à la saucisse qu'un adjoint de Vidocq vint leur servir, accompagné d'une pinte de bière. Des dossiers à lire, à résumer, il fallait chercher l'erreur, l'indice... Un travail de longue haleine. Cela permit à Valjean de se changer les idées.

Le soir, il rentra fatigué et les yeux douloureux. Il vieillissait, constata-t-il amèrement et devait songer sérieusement à se trouver une paire de lunettes.


	51. SUR LA BRÈCHE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert le mouchard sur la piste de Fieschi...et Valjean qui vient perturber sa couverture... Mais que voulez-vous ? Ils ont besoin de se voir ces deux-là.

Il fallut attendre plusieurs semaines avant que Vidocq ne revoie Javert. Avant qu'il ne puisse lui parler de Jean Valjean. Javert n'apprécia pas l'idée de mêler sa vie réelle à sa vie secrète. En ce moment, il était mort pour le monde. Mais Vidocq insista. L'ancien chef de la Sûreté avait compris que l'amitié qui naissait entre les deux hommes était forte. Valjean avait besoin de Javert, mais il était évident que ce dernier avait également besoin de son ancien ennemi. Même s'il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte.

Javert se soumit finalement en désespoir de cause, fatigué d'argumenter contre Vidocq. Mais pas au Café Suchet ! Il cracha le nom d'un estaminet mal famé de Paris, _le Billard_...et repartit à sa surveillance.

 

 _Le Billard_ était un estaminet vraiment de mauvais aloi, il était fréquenté par toutes sortes de mauvaises engeances, de la prostituée des rues au caïd de quartier. On y rencontrait des escarpes, on y jaspinait l'argomuche, on y embauchait des charons... Un bel établissement que fuyaient les cognes...ne voulant pas y risquer leur vie inutilement...

Un établissement que connaissait bien Javert, le mouchard.

Valjean y vint en tant que Jean-Le-Cric. Il avait été mis au parfum par Vidocq. Il avait donc choisi ses habits les plus sales, les plus abîmés, ceux qu'il utilisait pour le jardin lorsqu'il fallait retourner la terre. Ceux que Cosette parlait de brûler à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son père dans cette tenue.

Méconnaissable, Valjean avait poussé le vice à laisser sa barbe dépasser les limites du raisonnable, retrouvant un peu l'allure folle du bagnard qui avait quitté Toulon. D'ailleurs, dés son arrivée dans le café, on l'interpella d'un fier :

« Tiens !? Un fagot ? Tu cherches de l'embauche le gonze ?

\- Un glace ! »

L'intonation dure. Oui, ce soir il était Jean-Le-Cric. On le laissa s'asseoir et on le laissa en paix. Valjean était vieux mais il était solide et avait les épaules encore massives.

Il était à peine à une table qu'un homme vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Et Valjean leva les yeux. Il fut abasourdi.

En face de lui se tenait un gitan. Un vrai ! Les cheveux étaient d'une longueur déraisonnable, un anneau doré brillait à l'une de ses oreilles, le visage était sale de crasse. Et les yeux gris étincelaient. Des vitraux de glace ! _Javert !_

Valjean ne savait pas comment l'appeler, il se tut et hocha la tête. Ce mouvement provoqua un sourire approbateur. Les favoris avaient été soigneusement rasés, une barbe de plusieurs jours assombrissaient les joues. La fine cicatrice était à peine visible, cachée dans les poils drus.

« Salut Le-Cric !, lança Javert.

\- Salut, répondit prudemment Valjean.

\- On ne reconnaît pas ses monants ? Toulabre est pas si loin pourtant ! Je suis Fraco !

\- Excuse Fraco ! J'ai pas la Sorbonne à ça, ce soir.

\- Dure période, non ? »

Valjean ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se remplissait les yeux de l'image de son ami. Il aurait voulu lui parler pour de vrai et ne pas jouer ce dialogue ridicule. Savoir à quel point il risquait sa vie. Comment il allait. Comment il vivait.

« Assez ! Dur quand on quitte le bagno...

\- Assez, admit Javert. Mais tu as retrouvé ta môme ! Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Bien. Le petit Jean grandit.

\- Du bonheur. »

 _Et toi ? Putain ! Et toi ?_ Valjean avait envie de hurler. Il aperçut la main de Javert, à son annulaire était glissé un anneau d'or, brillant. Cela accompagnait la boucle d'oreille. Mais il avait l'air d'aller assez bien malgré tout. Javert avait un peu maigri, il ne devait pas manger à sa faim, ni dormir dans de bonnes conditions. Soudain, le mouchard eut une quinte de toux atroce et Valjean l'écouta consterné. Un rhume pouvait lui être fatal ! Dormait-il dans la rue ? Cela expliquerait les habits froissés et sales. Valjean songea aussi au choléra endémique dans certains quartiers pauvres de Paris et il frémit.

La toux s'éternisait, dure et sèche. Valjean s'affolait de plus en plus. Javert se reprit enfin et but le contenu de son verre d'un seul geste. Puis il vit les yeux de Valjean et leva un sourcil.

« Je vais bien, asséna-t-il.

\- Dieu ! Tu...

\- Je vais bien, » coupa sèchement Javert.

Il ne fallait pas que Valjean lui brise sa couverture par sa trop grande empathie. Fraco était un homme seul et farouche, il aidait Guiseppe Fieschi à monter ses escroqueries, il jouait avec lui et s'endettait de concert. Il avait un rôle bien établi maintenant. Il avait même une punaise qui commençait à lui être accolé.

Rien de tel qu'une femme pour être accepté dans une bande. C'était une carte qu'il fallait savoir jouer. Envers et contre tout.

Il connaissait l'existence de la _« machine infernale »_ mais il ne savait pas où elle était, ni qui l'avait fabriquée. Fieschi ne lui en parlait quasiment jamais...sauf quand il était ivre et confiant après une orgie. Une soirée de jeux, des verres d'eau d'affe, une fille à genoux devant lui et correctement occupée et Fieschi parlait un peu. Déversant sa rancœur de la société qui l'avait jeté et surtout de ces putains de cognes. Le nom de l'ancien préfet de police Baude revenait en boucle.

Javert avait prévenu Gisquet et Allard de tous ces faits. On protégeait Baude, de peur que Fieschi ne s'en prenne physiquement à lui. Mais il fallait les autres noms de ce complot. Un attentat contre le roi ! Il les fallait tous !

Javert était Fraco et il bénissait sa capacité à supporter l'alcool. Fieschi l'aimait bien mais parfois Javert le voyait l'examiner avec attention.

Des années à jouer les mouchards pour le préfet de police Baude, Fieschi avait forcément rencontré l'inspecteur Javert dans les rangs des cognes officiels. Il était si remarquable. Alors Fieschi cherchait, cherchait...dans les souvenirs de son esprit embrumé par l'alcool. Javert avait du avoir une expression malheureuse, peut-être ses satanés yeux clairs avaient été reconnus.

Alors Javert jouait son rôle avec encore plus de conviction. Il buvait, jouait, chantait, pariait, jurait...et embrassait une femme... Se mettre au diapason. Et Fieschi abandonnait son froncement de sourcils pour lui taper l'épaule.

« Ha ces femmes ! De vraies sangsues, hein Fraco ?

\- Il y en a.

\- Un jour, je te présenterai ma Laurence et surtout sa fille Nina ! Quinze ans et des jolis seins en poire ! Une douceur !

\- Je fais pas les mômes.

\- Tu les préfères faisandées ? Voilà bien un goût de gitan ! »

_Je les préfère consentantes et amoureuses et volontaires et majeures et dans mon lit..._

Heureusement, un simple baiser et une caresse appuyée et Fieschi était satisfait. Javert payait alors la punaise sur ses genoux et vidait plusieurs verres pour oublier le goût de la bouche de la fille.

Javert était un bon mouchard, oui le seul à pouvoir jouer cette partie.

 

Javert dormait dans un campement de gitans. Mariana l'avait aidé à être accepté, elle l'avait présenté comme un cousin et sa gueule avait parlé pour lui.

On ne posait pas de questions à un gonze échappant à la police. Ce fut par ce biais qu'il rencontra Guiseppe Fieschi. Un Corse recherché par la police. Javert le trouva dans un café qu'il hantait dans Paris et les deux hommes avaient sympathisé autour d'un jeu de cartes. Ils s'étaient revus plusieurs fois et la sympathie grandissait. Un gitan et un Corse ! Javert démontra très vite des qualités intéressantes pour un escroc ! Fieschi l'embaucha pour plusieurs vols sans gravité. Jusqu'à ce que Fieschi commence à lui parler de la _« machine. »_

« Un jour ! Je les tuerais tous !, hurlait Fieschi.

\- Mais oui le Corse ! On veut tous les buter mais c'est pas possible !

\- Parle pour toi le gitan ! J'ai un ami qui a fabriqué une machine !

\- Une machine ? »

Attention à ne pas bousculer les choses ! Ne pas montrer son intérêt ! Au lieu d'insister, Javert se mit à rire, moqueur, et il resservit en alcool son compagnon.

 

D'autres jours, d'autres conversations, d'autres filles.

Fieschi aimait beaucoup Fraco.

« Une machine à tuer que je te dis !

\- Le Corse tu as trop bu ! »

Un nouveau rire mais Fieschi ne riait pas. Il était vexé.

Javert jubilait, il manipulait l'homme à merveille. Il fallait continuer sur ce registre. Pousser Fieschi tellement à bout qu'il allait soit lui casser gentiment la gueule, soit lui montrer la machine et le faire entrer réellement dans le complot.

Javert était très bon à ce jeu. Il aurait du réussir à la barricade Saint-Merry, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce petit Gavroche, il aurait obtenu gain de cause et ramené tous les noms des révoltés. Javert se les répétait dans la tête, essayant de ne pas voir ce qui se passait dans ces cafés minables où Fieschi avait ses habitudes. Quarante-trois noms.

_« Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Grantaire, Maboeuf, Eponine Thénardier, Joly, Fleury... Et Marius de Pontmercy et Jean Valjean et... »_

 

Des questions vinrent tout naturellement, concernant son crime, puis plus insidieusement ses opinions politiques.

« J'étais à la barricade, lâcha Javert.

\- Républicain ?, fit Fieschi avec espoir.

\- Par la force des choses. Anarchiste.

\- Je te présenterais des amis, un jour.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tant que ça paye le ginglard ! »

 

Et voilà Valjean ! Un simple grain de sable qui pouvait enrayer toute la machine. Par son intérêt, par sa bienveillance, par son empathie. Et qui pouvait se mettre aussi en danger. Javert contemplait avec soin son ami. Choqué de retrouver 24601 et ses damnés yeux bleus. Si remplis d’inquiétude pour lui, si étincelants de chaleur à son endroit. Horriblement, Javert luttait pour ne pas poser sa main sur celle de Valjean, si proche de la sienne...éloignée par des kilomètres de décence, de maintien, de raison.

Car il fallait en convenir ! Se tenir la main dans un estaminet minable de Paris était loin d’être un acte naturel.

Et Javert se surprit à vouloir toucher son compagnon.

Pour le rassurer, pour le réconforter...pour quoi d’autre ?

Le policier se secoua, il fallait quitter cette proximité qui risquait de lui faire faire un faux pas. Des yeux l’examinaient sans faiblir à plusieurs tables du café, il y avait des amis de Fieschi dans les environs.

Redevenir Fraco était indispensable. Alors, conscient de sa dureté, Javert se leva et jeta d’une voix indifférente :

« Je vais y aller, Le-Cric. Ce fut bon de te revoir.

\- Attends ! Je voudrais...

\- Si tu es trop seul, Le-Cric, je peux te présenter une punaise. Propre et saine. Elle sera jouasse de te tailler une plume. »

Valjean ne répondit pas, il laissa partir Javert. Javert le mouchard. Javert l'espion. Javert le gitan. Javert son ami...

Jean-Le-Cric se retrouva seul devant son verre de bière...à méditer et à essayer de ne pas se souvenir de Javert tel qu'il venait de le voir. Surtout en songeant à sa toux, dure et sèche. Les poumons ?

La force qu'exerça Le-Cric sur son malheureux verre fut telle qu'il brisa le fin récipient...provoquant des cris de colère chez le mastroquet.

 


	52. VALJEAN GARDE NATIONAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une belle image. Notre Jean Valjean vêtu d'un magnifique uniforme de la garde nationale... Mhmmmm. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Le mois de juin passa lentement, d'une lenteur mortelle, Valjean n'arrivait plus à dormir la nuit. Il s'épuisait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Javert. Heureusement, le petit Jean était un baume pour son cœur.

L'enfant souriait, l'enfant babillait, l'enfant attrapait de ses petits poings la barbe blanche de son grand-père, heureux de sentir la douceur des poils, faisant sourire le vieux forçat, briller l’azur de ses yeux.

Heureusement car Jean Valjean ne vivait plus.

 

Aucune nouvelle de Javert. Les journaux parlaient de la grande revue de la garde nationale organisée sur les grands boulevards. Le roi Louis-Philippe voulait fêter l'anniversaire de la Révolution de Juillet le 28, de cette façon. On craignait un attentat mais le roi tenait à sa revue. Il voulait renouer des liens avec son peuple qu’il sentait partir à la dérive. Un roi né d’une révolution craignait plus que tout qu’une nouvelle révolte le chasse de son trône. Louis-Philippe devait y assister entouré des aînés de ses fils. Une famille royale, une dynastie encore jeune. Valjean songeait à Javert. Un attentat ? Durant le défilé ?

Valjean fut très surpris lorsqu'il reçut son affectation.

M. Fauchelevent n'était-il pas membre de la garde nationale ?

Valjean dut essayer un uniforme neuf, l'autre ayant fini dans le feu après son voyage dans la boue de l'égout. Et à cause du sang de Marius.

Cosette battit des mains, heureuse de revoir son père en uniforme. Il était si fringant ainsi. D'ailleurs, Valjean essaya de ne pas remarquer le regard intéressé de Mlle Gillenormand. Même Azelma le trouva beau, elle devait aller voir le défilé avec le fameux fils de ce voisin, M. Benoît Gaffet. On songeait à des fiançailles, on parlait de mariage. Les deux familles se côtoyaient...

Marius était plus circonspect. M. Fauchelevent n'existait plus, alors à quoi bon jouer encore cet alias ?

Secrètement, Valjean songeait à Javert. Un risque d'attentat ? Se pourrait-il que... ?


	53. L'ATTENTAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et il y eut le 28 juillet 1835. Une date tombée dans l'oubli. Mais l'histoire est cyclique, elle est vivante, elle est actuelle. Elle nous enseigne à être.  
> Rien de nouveau sous le soleil.  
> Il est temps que nos deux héros s'en rendent compte enfin...et tombent...
> 
> Pour Groucha

Le 28 juillet 1835, Paris se préparait à la fête. On avait décoré les rues, accrochant des guirlandes sur les maisons, de vieux pavois étaient même sortis. L'air sentait les saucisses et les bonbons. La garde nationale était là au grand complet, les uniformes étaient rutilants. On essayait de marcher au pas. Les hommes avaient eu un mois pour apprendre. Ce n'était pas parfait mais cela suffirait. Le roi Louis-Philippe Ier était un roi indulgent, le roi des Français sourirait et aurait un mot gentil pour saluer sa garde.

Jean Valjean se retrouva dans le défilé, à suivre le mouvement.

La revue durait depuis longtemps. Valjean savait que quelque part dans la foule se tenaient Cosette et Marius, sa chère fille poussait un landau dans lequel se reposait le petit Jean-Luc. Il y avait aussi Azelma accompagnée de son amoureux.

Tous ces êtres qui maintenant appartenaient à la vie de Jean Valjean.

Et Valjean savait enfin que quelque part se tenait Javert. Il pria pour la sécurité de tous.

 

Et soudain une forte explosion retentit dans la rue. Nous étions au boulevard du Temple et des cris d'horreur éclataient dans la foule.

Valjean resta un instant interdit mais l'ancien forçat était un homme courageux. Très vite, il remonta la foule, courant dans la rue...arrivant aux alentours du numéro 50 et il fut horrifié. Sur le sol, il y avait des morts, des blessés par dizaines. Des flaques de sang. Des gémissements de souffrance. La rue ressemblait au chaos. Valjean se souvenait de la Révolution, de la Guerre, et il accéléra sa course. Il accourait, se portant au secours. Il aidait des blessés à se déplacer. Puis soudain, il sursauta. Deux mains fortes venaient de l'attraper, le saisissant fort aux épaules. Une voix terrorisée souffla dans son oreille.

« JEAN ! Que fais-tu ici ? Es-tu blessé ? »

Javert ! Valjean le regarda et vit l'éclat dur des yeux gris. Un regard de glace mais étincelant de peur. L'homme était ébranlé.

« Je vais bien, assura Valjean.

\- Dieu en soit loué ! »

Javert baissa les yeux et se recula. Valjean remarqua le sang plaqué sur ses joues, le sang maculant ses vêtements. Le sang du policier ? Peut-être pas. Valjean était horrifié. Javert était en uniforme de commissaire et semblait essayer de maîtriser sa propre panique.

« Tu es blessé ?, demanda Valjean, répétant presque les mêmes mots que Javert avait eu à son endroit quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Rentre chez toi Valjean ! Vite ! »

Valjean ne put répondre. Javert ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il s'était détourné aussitôt de lui, reprenant sa tâche. Il invectivait les policiers affolés, luttant pour rétablir un semblant d'autorité. Il faisait reculer la foule, les blessés étaient emmenés les uns après les autres à l'hôpital dans les voitures officielles.

_Les voitures de la Cour !_

Les morts étaient placés contre les murs des maisons, loin des badauds. Pour ne pas être piétinés. Il fallait les emmener à la Morgue. On les dénombrait.

Valjean aperçut le roi en personne. Sa Majesté portait une éraflure au front, le sang coulait lentement. C'était un miracle. Près de lui se tenaient ses fils, tous indemnes. Ils examinaient un mort sur le sol, le maréchal Mortier, tué sur le coup.

Aux côtés du roi il y avait aussi M. Gisquet, le préfet...et aussi M. Allard, le chef de la Sûreté. Les deux hommes n'étaient pas fiers.

Et la voix de Javert l'argousin éclatait, dominant les cris d'horreur, calmant la populace.

« DURAND ! Il me faut un carabin ! VITE ! Où est Juillard ? JUILLARD ! Ramène tes miches ! Va chercher un fiacre ! »

Et Javert invectivait les policiers jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, la rue ne ressembla plus à un champ de ruine mais à quelque chose d'ordonné. D'autres policiers s'étaient portés à l'aide du vieil officier. On organisait, on gérait...enfin... Des médecins étaient venus se charger des blessés en attendant de pouvoir les transporter.

Valjean regardait tout cela avec un visage consterné. Il aidait lui-même à déplacer les corps. Sa force de Jean-Le-Cric lui servant à cette tâche. Il essayait de ne pas penser à Cosette, mais elle était avec Marius. Azelma avait son Benoît. Ils étaient loin du Boulevard du Temple. Valjean se rappelait avec acuité de la barricade de Saint-Merry. Le sang, les morts...

« Et Fieschi ? Est-il arrêté ?

\- Oui, commissaire !

\- Je vais me charger de lui personnellement ! Amenez-le au frais !

\- Il est blessé, commissaire.

\- Merde ! Toujours pas de carabin ? DURAND ! MAGNE-TOI ! »

Soudain, un homme se détacha du groupe des officiels pour approcher Javert.

« Javert ! Il faut...

\- Une semaine ! Une semaine que vous saviez !, hurla Javert. Merde ! Une semaine que je vous l'ai dit !

\- Reprenez-vous commissaire ! Songez à qui vous parlez ! »

_Et devant qui vous le faites !_ Il y avait le roi et sa Cour observant cet imposant policier, l'uniforme couvert de sang s'en prenant violemment au préfet de police en personne. Le roi eut un petit sourire amusé. Ses ministres l'entouraient, encore sous le coup de l'émotion, ils ne quittaient pas le roi d'une semelle.

« Je vous l'ai dit ! Boulevard du Temple ! Pourquoi monsieur ?

\- Javert ! Calmez-vous ! »

Un policier vint voir Javert et lui parla d'une voix inaudible. Javert eut un cri de rage et jeta son chapeau sur le sol.

« TREIZE MORTS ! MERDE ! »

Puis, dédaignant le préfet, Javert se tourna vers le policier et demanda :

« Et l'arrestation ?

\- Fieschi était seul.

\- Je vais le faire parler ! Il va me les cracher les noms de ses complices ! Croyez-moi ! »

Puis, pris par une idée soudaine, Javert claqua des doigts et ordonna :

« Allez arrêter sa régulière. Laurence Petit et sa fille Nina. Ces punaises auront bien quelque chose à nous chanter.

\- Javert !, » reprit le préfet, conciliant.

Javert se tourna enfin vers son supérieur. Il avait des yeux brillants, un vrai fou. Son chapeau tombé, on pouvait voir ses cheveux glissés hors de leur ruban. Le sang séchait sur ses joues, donc ce n'était pas une blessure.

« Monsieur ?

\- Le roi demande à vous voir. »

Javert eut un rire hystérique.

« Je ne crois pas être présentable, monsieur, et je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire des courbettes.

\- JAVERT !

\- Treize morts, monsieur. Laissez-moi gérer cela et je me plierais à l'étiquette. DURAND ! Mon carabin ?

\- Il est au chevet de Fieschi, monsieur.

\- C'est bien sergent ! Il n'échappera pas à la Veuve. Maintenant les fiacres ! Il y a des blessés à transporter ! La rapidité est leur seule chance de survivre ! Où est ce con de Juillard ? JUILLARD !

\- Javert, vous devez m'écouter !, rétorqua le préfet, un peu plus durement.

\- Je crois que je vous ai assez écouté monsieur ! Un attentat contre le roi ! Je n'ai même pas été capable de l'en empêcher. Je... »

Gisquet posa sa main sur le bras de Javert et Javert se tut, enfin, comme s'il se rendait compte tout à coup de l'endroit où il était. De ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Et à qui il allait le dire. Il regarda autour de lui. Il vit le roi l'observer intensément. Lui, ses fils, ses ministres.

« Veuillez me pardonner, monsieur le préfet. »

Ce fut dit avec une voix humble. Javert s'inclina avec déférence. Retrouvant son rôle de subalterne bien dressé.

« Je n'aurai pas du vous dire cela, monsieur. Mes propos ont dépassé la bienséance. Si vous souhaitez ma mise à pied... »

Javert défit lentement son épée d'officier et la tendit au préfet. Celui-ci la refusa en secouant la tête.

« Nous avons tous été choqués Javert. Venez voir le roi et rattrapons ce gâchis. Voulez-vous ?

\- Je suis à vos ordres, monsieur. »

Javert s'inclina encore et suivit le préfet. Valjean ne pouvait pas bien suivre la scène, il gérait une femme tenant son fils, un adolescent, dans ses bras, le jeune garçon avait reçu une balle dans la jambe et perdait beaucoup de sang. Valjean tentait de stopper l'hémorragie en déchirant sa chemise, en faire une bande de tissu pour un garrot. La femme pleurait et suppliait. Il la consolait de son mieux.

Javert s'inclinait profondément devant le roi. Louis-Philippe Ier n'était pas un roi distant, Sa Majesté posa sa main sur l'épaule du policier. Javert s'inclina encore. Puis la Cour s'en alla. Il leur fallut marcher, leurs voitures ayant servi au transport des blessés.

Et la foule se mit à acclamer son roi et sa famille. Son gouvernement et ses ministres. On salua le courage, on remercia le Ciel de leur survie. En fait, cet attentat avait plus fait pour la popularité du roi qu'un défilé entier destiné à rappeler la Révolution de 1830.

 

La fin de ce jour fut un soulagement. Valjean n'était toujours pas parti. Il restait dans le boulevard du Temple, à transporter les derniers morts. Les blessés avaient tous été emmenés. La rue était presque vide, il n'y avait que quelques passants pressés de retourner chez eux. Et puis Javert encore debout au-milieu des autres officiers.

Enfin, même les policiers commencèrent à disparaître à leur tour.

Valjean vit Javert chercher du regard quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans la rue. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Valjean fut ébloui par le soulagement qu'il put lire dans les yeux de Javert. Soulagement et consternation.

Valjean sourit en hochant la tête.

_Oui je devais rentrer, oui. Je sais._

Javert salua Valjean d'un signe de tête et il quitta le boulevard du Temple. Plus tôt, une drôle de machine avait été descendue d'une maison. On l'appelait _« la machine infernale,_ » une machine faite de vingt-cinq canons de fusils juxtaposés. On fut impressionné. La machine partit avec les policiers.

Valjean songeait à Javert, infiltré dans une troupe d'anarchistes et prêchant dans le désert. Manifestement, son travail n'avait servi à rien, l'attentat avait eu lieu. Si c'était par sa faute, Valjean eut peur tout à coup que Javert ne songea à la Seine pour se punir. Si c'était celle de ses supérieurs, Javert allait peut-être vouloir démissionner...

 

Lorsque Valjean arriva rue des Filles-du-Calvaire, il n'eut pas le temps de retirer son uniforme sale et plein de sang, une furie s'était jetée dans ses bras. Cosette le serrait contre elle, pleurant et remerciant Dieu. Elle tremblait si fort que Valjean accentua son étreinte, pour la calmer, lui montrer qu'il était vivant. Vivant !

« Où étais-tu papa ? Où étais-tu ?

\- Je suis resté à aider, ma douce. C'est aussi à ça que sert la Garde Nationale.

\- Je me suis vue mourir aujourd'hui, murmura Cosette.

\- Nous nous sommes tous vus mourir aujourd'hui.

\- Quelle horreur ! »

Valjean berçait sa fille contre lui, comme lorsqu'il la berçait étant enfant et qu'elle se réveillait la nuit, pleine de cauchemars. Le souvenir des Thénardier.

_Valjean et Toulon, Javert et la Seine, Marius et la barricade, Azelma et la prison, Cosette et les Thénardier._ Chacun avait ses fantômes pour le hanter.

« Et Jean-Luc ?

\- Un vrai petit soldat, papa. Il n'a même pas bronché lors de l'explosion. Il n'a pas crié alors qu'on courrait dans les rues au-milieu de la foule. Monsieur s'est réveillé et a pleuré lorsque j'ai du arrêter de courir, parce que j'étais fatiguée.

\- Alors il est digne de son grand-père George de Pontmercy, colonel de la Grande Armée, sourit Valjean.

\- Et de son grand-père, Jean Valjean, le garde national.

\- Ma petite Cosette... »

Ce fut une dure nuit pour beaucoup de Parisiens. Des morts, des blessés, des cauchemars et des rapports à n'en plus finir.

 

A la préfecture, Javert songeait à Jean Valjean. Il était dans l'antichambre devant le bureau de M. Gisquet. Il savait qu'il allait, encore !, se faire fustiger pour son caractère impossible. Mais Javert avait toujours été emporté. La Seine n'avait fait que ressortir ce trait, le noircissant à volonté.

Javert rêvait pour la première fois de prendre sa retraite. Partir ailleurs et mourir loin de tout ça. Aujourd'hui, il avait vécu une scène qu'il avait déjà vécu et qu’il avait espéré ne plus jamais vivre. Des morts, du sang, l'horreur... A la barricade, il avait échoué lamentablement, acceptant la mort comme une récompense bien méritée au regard de cet échec brûlant.

Mais là ! Il avait pourtant fait son travail. Il avait glané des informations. Lentement, sûrement. Enveloppant Fieschi dans sa toile et lui soutirant ses secrets les uns après les autres. Quand et où aurait lieu l'attentat ? Qui faisait partie du complot ? Pourquoi ? Des républicains, des membres de la Société des droits de l'homme, une organisation interdite depuis 1833 mais qui continuait à exister dans la clandestinité, avait œuvré dans l'ombre.

Javert l'avait fidèlement rapporté à Gisquet et à Allard.

Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir fait confiance ?

Javert avait déjà eu des difficultés avec l'affaire Lacenaire, maintenant on ne prenait même plus en compte son avis, ses enquêtes... Le policier se sentit fatigué tout à coup, immensément fatigué. Il avait besoin de voir Valjean. Étrangement.

L'idée de revoir les yeux bleus d'azur du vieux forçat, de son ami, était réconfortant.

La porte du bureau de Gisquet s'ouvrit et une voix froide comme la glace et coupante comme le métal lança :

« JAVERT ! »

Et Javert se plia et entra dans le bureau, redressant les épaules mais n'essayant pas de rectifier sa tenue. Trop froissée, trop sale, trop boueuse.

 

Plus tard, minuit était passé depuis longtemps. Cette longue journée était terminée. Javert titubait de fatigue. Il se souvenait des paroles du préfet avec amertume.

_« Vous êtes un bon officier Javert, mais vous devez apprendre le respect !_

_\- Suis-je mis à pied monsieur ?_

_\- Non, pas cette fois. Le roi a remarqué votre utilité aujourd'hui._

_\- Je suis heureux d'avoir été utile, monsieur._

_\- Il a aussi remarqué votre attitude d'une impolitesse inacceptable ! Nous en reparlerons Javert ! »_

Javert ne dit rien, il s'inclina avec déférence et fut rejeté. Il put voir que Fieschi était bien enfermé dans sa cellule. Demain, il faudrait lui parler.

Là, il devait passer une nuit tranquille à se morfondre, à souffrir de sa blessure, à penser à ses complices... Demain, l'inspecteur Javert le ferait parler.

Ce soir, pour les quelques heures qui restaient de la nuit, Javert voulait revoir Valjean. Furieusement !

Il se mit donc à marcher dans les rues. Il voulait le voir, être sûr qu'il allait bien. Javert se moquait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, mais l'idée que Jean Valjean puisse être blessé le traumatisait. Le rendait incohérent.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait du vieux forçat !

Javert marcha longtemps dans les rues obscures de la ville. Peu de lampadaires étaient allumés. Cette nuit, Paris se terrait dans l'ombre.

Il fallut longtemps au policier pour rejoindre la rue des Filles-du-Calvaire. Devant la porte fermée et la nuit profonde, Javert se traita de jobard.

Il n'allait pas risquer de réveiller quelqu'un dans la maison juste pour satisfaire une curiosité mal venue. Il allait rebrousser chemin la mort dans l'âme lorsqu'une voix demanda, un peu inquiète :

« Javert ? C'est toi ?

\- Valjean ? Où es-tu ?

\- Dans ma chambre. J'ai entendu ton pas et je l'ai reconnu. »

Valjean se tenait à sa fenêtre, ouverte sur l'air chaud de la nuit. Javert se sentait immensément soulagé de le voir.

« Tu vas bien ?

\- Je vais bien. Et toi ?

\- Je vais bien. »

Ils se sourirent sans le savoir. Puis Valjean s'écria :

« Attends, c'est ridicule, je viens t'ouvrir.

\- Mais Valjean... »

La tête disparut et bientôt la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un Jean Valjean habillé d'une robe de chambre sur une chemise de nuit, une chandelle à la main. Ses cheveux faisaient comme une auréole brillante autour de sa tête, un saint vivant parmi les hommes ! Il était aussi soulagé de voir le policier que l'était le policier de le voir lui.

« Viens, lança Valjean. Ne reste pas dehors !

\- Il est tard, je ne vais pas m'imposer. Valjean, je vais...

\- Chut ! Je t'emmène dans la chambre d'ami. Tu pourras y dormir cette nuit. En sécurité. »

Valjean utilisait-il ces mots par hasard ou à bon escient ? Javert ne dormait plus en sécurité ces temps-ci, toujours sur le qui-vive en jouant le rôle de Fraco le gitan. L'idée de pouvoir profiter d'une vraie nuit de repos avait quelque chose d'attrayant, en effet.

Il suivit Valjean et la porte se retrouva fermée à clé sur eux.

En silence, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers les chambres. Valjean mena Javert jusqu'à la même chambre que la dernière fois. Le lit n'était pas fait mais ce n'était pas un problème. Valjean posa la chandelle sur une table et en un instant, il découvrit un drap dans une armoire.

Javert le repoussa et se mit à préparer le lit. C'était vrai. Javert avait vécu seul toute sa vie, ou presque, il savait faire un lit.

Ceci fait, Valjean tendit aussi un oreiller puis une couverture au policier. Leurs doigts se brossèrent et chacun sursauta.

« Pardonne-moi Valjean. Je suis un peu énervé ce soir.

\- Tu es tout pardonné. Où étais-tu ?

\- Dans le boulevard du Temple. A piaffer d'impatience. Je savais que cela allait avoir lieu... Dieu !

\- Je ne les comprends pas. Ils ne te font pas confiance ?

\- Je suis un gitan ! Et j'ai perdu la confiance de mes chefs depuis les barricades.

\- Ce sont des imbéciles !

\- Je sais et moi je suis un jobard. »

Valjean rit doucement, il se rapprocha encore de Javert. Les deux hommes se tenaient si proches, trop proches, mais ils en avaient besoin pour vérifier comment allait l'autre.

Javert avait retrouvé des favoris mais ils étaient si courts, loin de la touffe de poils ornant les joues de l'inspecteur Javert. Valjean examinait les yeux, le front, le menton, cherchant la blessure, voyant la fatigue dans les cernes sous les yeux, décelant le reste d'angoisse dans le pli de la bouche. Javert s’était lavé le visage, faisant disparaître le sang séché mais son uniforme en était toujours souillé.

Javert fit de même, il contemplait son ami avec soin, il avait eu tellement peur pour Jean Valjean. Il n'avait pas eu si peur depuis...depuis...depuis une certaine nuit de décembre alors qu'il avait couru pour sa femme. Ce soir, il avait couru pour un forçat évadé. Son ami ?

Valjean glissa sa main sur la joue de Javert, voulant caresser les favoris. Étaient-ils aussi doux qu'à la Paimpolaise ? Javert gela sous la caresse mais se laissa faire.

Il murmura juste :

_« Jean... »_

Et lentement ils se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre, encore plus près.

« J’ai eu si peur pour toi, avoua Javert.

\- Je n’ai pas cessé d’avoir peur pour toi, tout ce temps. Et puis ce sang sur toi…

\- Ce n’est pas le mien. C’est celui de Cauffier, mon inspecteur. Il a été tué.

\- Il était proche de toi ?

\- A mon côté droit. »

Valjean perdit le souffle. Il s’efforça de ne pas imaginer la scène, il lutta contre le malaise. Cela aurait pu être Javert. Il aurait pu le perdre aujourd’hui. Ce fut une révélation pour Valjean. Ce fut ressenti comme un coup de poing dans l’estomac.

« Seigneur… Quelqu’un aurait du...

\- Tu me prends pour un incapable, toi aussi ?, souffla le mouchard.

\- Tu n’es pas un incapable, tu es le meilleur !

\- Tu n’es pas objectif !

\- Je sais ! »

Ils se mirent à rire, tellement soulagés, tellement heureux, encore effrayés. Leurs mains se brossèrent à nouveau. Puis ce fut au tour des doigts tremblants de Javert de caresser la barbe, soyeuse, de Jean Valjean. Javert avait eu tellement peur en le reconnaissant dans la foule, perdu dans le boulevard au-milieu des blessés. Javert avait eu si peur que son ami ne soit touché. Il n’osait pas se demander ce qu’il aurait fait si cela avait été le cas.

La barbe était douce et l'azur s'assombrissait. Illisible.

Javert baissa les yeux, gêné d’avoir osé outrepa sser ses droits, il allait se reculer. S’excuser. Mais Valjean ne le laissa pas faire. Il avait glissé ses doigts sur la nuque de Javert, le forçant à baisser la tête vers lui...et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. C'était Valjean qui avait posé ses lèvres sur celles du policier. Initiant le mouvement, il ferma les yeux, un peu inquiet de la réaction du policier. Colère, dégoût, étonnement, désespoir... Et Javert se surprit à rendre le baiser avec chaleur. Il attira l'ancien forçat contre lui et força la bouche à s'ouvrir pour la sienne. Sa langue cherchant la sienne. Pressant.

Deux amis ! Deux hommes ! Deux adversaires ! Qu'étaient-ils devenus ? Au fil de ces années, de ces mois, de ces semaines ? Des amoureux ? Des amants ?

Le baiser dura jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air les fasse se lâcher. Les poumons de Javert se rebellaient. Ils se relâchèrent et s'examinèrent avec attention.

« Je..., commença Valjean, rougissant.

\- Si tu t'excuses, Valjean, si tu oses t'excuser, je te jure que je quitte cette maison et que tu ne me reverras plus jamais ! Rien à foutre du scandale !

\- Je ne voulais pas m'excuser.

\- Bien. Alors reprenons. »

Un nouveau baiser. Plus doux cette fois. Plus doux au départ car il devint vite insatiable. Lui aussi. Depuis combien de temps mouraient-ils de faim sans le savoir ?

« Que faisons-nous Javert ?

\- Je ne sais pas... »

_Je ne sais pas..._

Le baiser s'approfondit. Ils apprenaient. Ils testaient, cherchaient, goûtaient. Et c'était délicieux.

« Ta fille..., murmura tout à coup Javert.

\- Elle dort..., » rétorqua Valjean.

Ils étaient tellement affamés. Tellement perdus. Inconscients à rien d'autre qu'à la bouche de l'autre. Bientôt les bouches, les langues ne suffirent plus et les mains commencèrent à se chercher. A chercher. A caresser. Le tissu épais de l'uniforme, le velours de la robe de chambre, les boutons brillants. Javert sentit les mains de Valjean commencer à ouvrir les boutons de son uniforme, il se recula tout à coup.

« Nous ne pouvons pas... Nous... Dieu Valjean...

\- N'aie pas peur. Je t'en prie. »

Un oiseau affolé. Voilà à quoi lui faisait penser le policier. Ou un loup acculé.

« Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela. Nous sommes deux hommes.

\- Je sais. Je ne me reconnais pas moi-même. »

Mais les yeux brillaient si fort. Les deux hommes étaient essoufflés. Javert luttait pour se ressaisir. Il était perdu dans l'azur des yeux de Valjean. Si beau, si profond.

« Je crois que je suis un peu amoureux de toi, admit Valjean.

\- Vraiment ?, fit Javert, abasourdi.

\- Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps cela couvait. Peut-être les barricades ? Peut-être avec la Paimpolaise ? Peut-être avant ? »

Javert ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était encore sous le choc, son cœur battait la chamade et il n'arrivait pas à se reprendre. Il ne désirait rien d'autre que la bouche de Valjean, les mains de Valjean...le corps de Valjean...

Cette pensée le gela et il se recula encore plus loin dans la pièce.

« Calme-toi, sourit Valjean. Tu ne risques rien avec moi.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Valjean, fit Javert, un peu suffisant. Mais j'ai tellement peur de moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je n'aime pas les hommes. Et j'ai envie de toi. »

Javert et sa franchise.

Cela coupa le souffle à Valjean. Il se rapprocha à nouveau de Javert et doucement, lentement, il caressa les cheveux du policier, cherchant le ruban pour défaire la coiffure et libérer la vague soyeuse de la chevelure. Elle glissa sur les épaules du policier à la grande joie du forçat qui put y plonger ses doigts, émerveillé par ses reflets à la lumière de la bougie. _De l'argent là où il avait du bronze._

Javert reprit les lèvres de Valjean. _Rien à foutre du scandale._

Ils s'embrassaient encore et encore. Puis, audacieux, Valjean glissa sa bouche le long de la mâchoire du policier, ravi lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir doucement. Ce son incongru fit sursauter Javert et Valjean refit le même geste. Pour un même résultat.

« Nous sommes fous... Nous sommes fous..., répétait Javert.

\- François... Fraco...

\- Valjean... Jean... Jean... »

Valjean fut celui qui repoussa l'autre jusqu'au lit, le forçant à s'étendre sur le matelas, le coinçant sous sa stature. Valjean avait toujours été un homme puissant, un homme courageux et Javert respectait le courage. Le policier se soumit et plaça docilement ses mains sur les épaules du forçat pour les serrer avec force. Le retenir, l'attirer. Il se laissa embrasser et caresser. Il ferma ses yeux et partit à la dérive. Une bouche revint chercher la sienne. C'était si facile maintenant, c'était le plus facile car le reste semblait un abîme dans lequel il fallait se jeter. Un abîme terrifiant.

Car leurs corps se réveillaient, ils disposaient de leur propre libre-arbitre. Javert fut surpris de sentir l'excitation venir si vite. Chacun des mouvements de Valjean était accablant.

L'ancien forçat avait réussi à défaire l'uniforme, la chemise de Javert s'ouvrait lentement à son tour. Valjean laissa enfin ses doigts parcourir la peau nue de la poitrine, glissant sur le ventre, dur et musclé du policier.

Javert avait plus de cinquante ans mais il avait vécu une vie de marche et de patrouille, il ne s'économisait pas, il était mince et athlétique.

Puis Valjean bourdonna de contentement lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Javert se placer sur ses propres vêtements et lentement, la ceinture qui retenait la robe de chambre fut retirée, la chemise de nuit agaça le policier. Il ouvrit violemment les boutons. Dévoilant enfin la peau marquée du forçat. Valjean eut un geste de recul lorsque les mains, quémandeuses, de Javert se posèrent sur sa peau, caressant le ventre, puis le dos, trouvant les cicatrices. Les marques des coups de fouet, des bastonnades en règle, des combats entre détenus, des blessures obtenues sur les chantiers...

« Je vais refermer ma chemise, souffla Valjean.

\- Pourquoi ?, réussit à demander Javert, revenant difficilement des brumes du désir.

\- Je suis marqué. Je ne veux pas que tu voies mes cicatrices.

\- Pourquoi ?, répéta Javert. Tu crois que j'ignore qu'elles sont là ? Je fais partie de ceux qui t'ont marqué, Jean Valjean.

\- Ce n'est pas cela. »

Valjean ne voulait pas en parler, il reprit les lèvres de Javert, suçant la lèvre inférieure, ordonnant pour la première fois. Mais, cette fois, Javert ne se laissa pas soumettre si facilement. Il repoussa Valjean.

« Pourquoi ?, répéta-t-il encore, un peu sèchement.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu culpabilises pour ça. Je ne veux pas que Toulon se mette entre nous. Il y a déjà trop de passé qui nous sépare.

\- Le passé est mort. J'ai envie de te voir, de te toucher... Il y a longtemps que j'en ai envie.

\- Vraiment ?

\- J'ai voulu jeter cette petite catin à terre dans cet estaminet miteux pour prendre sa place et t'embrasser. Je t'ai désiré !

\- Tu n'en as rien dit !?

\- Crois-tu que j'ai pour habitude d'embrasser tous les agents de Vidocq ?

\- Je croyais que c'était pour nous cacher !

\- Il y avait de ça aussi, mais j'ai éprouvé du plaisir en t'embrassant et ça, ce n'était pas prévu.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai éprouvé du plaisir...

\- Jean... Embrasse-moi.

\- François... »

Valjean obéit à Javert et reprit le baiser. Il sentit les mains reprendre leur déshabillage et il se laissa faire. Une main vint doucement toucher sa marque au fer rouge de forçat, les lettres fatidiques TFP…

« Je suis désolé, souffla Javert.

\- Je sais.

\- Je… »

Toulon ! Un fantôme du passé ! Valjean sourit amèrement, il percevait la soudaine retenue dans les caresses de son compagnon. Plus circonspect, plus hésitant. Il fallait agir avant de tout perdre.

Valjean le coupa par un baiser profond. Un baiser qui s'attardait, une langue venant chercher l'autre, doucement Valjean explorait la bouche de Javert, lui faisant perdre le souffle, le sens. Et Javert revint à eux, réveillé au désir.

Toulon était un fantôme, peut-être fallait-il juste l'ignorer pour l'exorciser ?

Valjean fut récompensé de son baiser par une caresse sensuelle sur un mamelon. Cela le fit gémir dans la bouche du policier.

Sur ses lèvres, les lèvres de Javert se courbèrent en un sourire. Suffisant.

Les mains caressaient maintenant, ouvertement, partant découvrir de nouveaux paradis. Valjean était encore fort, musclé, marqué par le bagne et sa vie d'ascète. Javert avait toujours été impressionné par la masse de muscles qu'était Jean-Le-Cric. Dangereux, à surveiller. Il ne l'avait jamais désiré mais surveillé. N’est-ce-pas ?

Il avait eu raison de le faire. Tellement dangereux, toujours à chercher la faille pour s'évader.

A plus de soixante ans, même avec un corps plus souple, Jean Valjean restait une force de la nature, puissant et râblé.

Et sentir cette force pousser contre son corps faisait basculer l'ancien garde-chiourme. C'était enivrant. Javert caressait le torse couvert d'un fin duvet de poils grisonnants.

Il était perdu, perdu, perdu...

« François... Fraco..., » soufflait Valjean dans le creux de son oreille.

Valjean embrassa à nouveau Javert, puis il gémit lorsque Javert suça sa lèvre inférieure. Mordant un peu durement.

« Jean..., » haletait Javert.

Cela fit se tordre l'ancien forçat et ses hanches se rapprochèrent soudainement de celles de l'inspecteur. Un contact eut lieu. La chaleur les traversa malgré les couches de vêtements qui séparaient leurs aines. Cette fois, ils gémirent tous les deux à la sensation.

Et cela les doucha. Ils se regardèrent profondément, une minute.

« C'est un péché, Valjean. Un péché, putain !

\- Oui. »

Ils semblaient vouloir se ressaisir. Valjean caressa légèrement la joue de Javert, les favoris, redécouvrant leur douceur. Il était perdu lui aussi. Apeuré. Désireux.

« Un péché. Que Dieu nous pardonne !, » murmura Valjean.

Le forçat voulait reprendre les lèvres de Javert mais le policier le repoussa. Il était pleinement réveillé maintenant.

« Je ne serais pas l'homme de ta damnation.

\- Javert ! François...

\- Non ! Reprenons-nous ! »

Javert repoussa encore Valjean et ce dernier se releva enfin. Leur excitation était visible. Ils se désiraient si fort. Mais les yeux de Javert étaient redevenus durs et froids.

« Va te coucher Valjean.

\- Javert.

\- Va dormir ! Branle-toi un bon coup ! Je vais faire de même. Et essayons d'oublier. »

Valjean se releva. Il vit Javert refermer avec rage sa chemise. Il l'imita. Puis, sans oser regarder Javert dans les yeux, il quitta la chambre.

Se branler ?

Il y avait des années que Valjean ne s'était pas branlé ! Mais ce soir il le fallut bien car toutes les prières du monde, tous les chapelets récités en boucle n'auraient pas guéri sa chair. Il ne fallut qu'un instant pour le faire venir.

Juste le souvenir des gémissements de Javert, de sa voix essoufflée et rauque murmurant son prénom...et le fantasme de la main du policier posée sur son excitation...

_Javert jouait-il vraiment la même scène quelques portes plus loin ?_

Cela suffit à faire venir Jean Valjean...


	54. ADIEUX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et Javert s'en va. Notre inspecteur est un lâche en réalité et trouve son salut dans la fuite. Mais il y eut cette nuit...

 

Lorsque Valjean se leva le lendemain, fatigué et immensément malheureux, il découvrit que Javert était déjà parti. Il était parti à l'aube.

Valjean ne trouva rien à dire.

La luxure. La damnation... Donc toutes ces pensées n'avaient été que cela ? _De la luxure ?_ Valjean se faisait horreur. Il avait failli souiller la demeure de son gendre avec un acte impur aux yeux de Dieu. Le pire c'était que le si pieux M. Fauchelevent, le si religieux M. Madeleine, savaient qu'ils ne pourraient jamais en parler en confession. Une tâche indélébile sur la conscience de Jean Valjean. Qu'en aurait dit l'évêque le si bon Monseigneur Myriel ? Valjean voulait se prendre la tête entre les mains et pleurer amèrement. Demander pardon. A Dieu, à l'évêque...à Javert...

Cosette ne comprit pas le soudain abattement de son père. Elle le plaça sur le contre-coup de l'attentat. La peur que le vieux forçat avait eue pour sa famille. Elle fit venir son père dans sa chambre, lui demandant de lui lire des histoires tandis que son fils dormait près d'elle ou tétait son lait avec appétit. Une jolie mère et son enfant.

Valjean sentait son cœur se gonfler de joie à cette vue mais il ne parvenait pas à oublier la scène affligeante de la nuit. Ils n'avaient même pas l'excuse de l'ivresse. Pas cette fois.

On fut surpris d'apprendre que le policier avait passé la nuit dans la maison et était parti si tôt sans saluer personne.

Javert ne revint plus. Valjean ne le chercha plus.

On n'eut plus aucune nouvelle du commissaire.

On en fut étonné mais on n'en dit rien.

On se permit juste de critiquer la désinvolture de ce drôle d'homme qu'était le commissaire Javert. Un homme si froid. Si dur. Si impassible.

Ces discours faisaient si mal à Valjean. Lui savait la chaleur des baisers de l'inspecteur, la douceur de son étreinte, le délice de ses gémissements...

 

Ce furent les journaux qui tinrent Valjean au fait des affaires de Javert. On avait arrêté les complices de l'anarchiste Guiseppe Fieschi quelques jours plus tard, un cordonnier, nommé Pierre Morey et un épicier, nommé Pierre Théodore Florentin Pépin. Les deux hommes, de fervents républicains rêvaient de détruire le gouvernement royaliste.

On comptait en tout dix-huit morts, dont treize tués sur le coup, et quarante-deux blessés. La machine infernale avait même l'honneur d'être étudiée par l'arquebusier Lepage appelé comme expert en armement. Le procès était prévu pour janvier.

 

 

Après les journaux, il y eut aussi Vidocq et Roussin. Roussin bombarda de questions Valjean et il était évident qu'il avait été envoyé aux nouvelles par le chef du Bureau.

« Des nouvelles de Javert ?

\- Le rabouin ? Non. Il est à son poste. Toujours sur la brèche.

\- Une nouvelle affaire ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache Valjean ? Je ne suis plus à la Force ! »

Et les deux hommes riaient. Mais Valjean n'était pas amusé.

 

Des jours, des semaines, des mois...sans le voir, sans l'entendre... Valjean était à l'agonie.

Quatre mois se passèrent ainsi.

L'été était terminé, l'automne était là. Le temps des procès et des témoignages. Valjean suivait toujours Javert à-travers les journaux.

Du 12 au 14 novembre eut lieu le procès de Lacenaire, jugé avec Avril et François. Ce procès faisait la une des journaux, attirant un public nombreux. Même Cosette en entendit parler.

Dieu merci ! Elle n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre l'arrestation de Lacenaire à Beaune et le voyage d'agrément de Javert et Valjean.

Valjean se décida le troisième jour du procès à faire un tour dans la salle du tribunal. Pas pour Lacenaire. Pour Javert. Pour le voir !

Il l'aperçut ! Dans la cohue des policiers, on le reconnaissait à sa haute stature, son uniforme impeccable. Le commissaire de police du poste de Pontoise devait témoigner. Valjean assista à son témoignage. Heureux d'entendre la voix grave et profonde. Elle lui manquait.

L'avocat de Lacenaire, Maître Brochant de Villiers plaida la folie, cela agaça tellement le policier que Javert ne put s'empêcher de claquer du poing sur la barre de témoin.

« La folie ? Lacenaire, tu le laisses dire ?

\- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas fou, tu crois ?

\- Soyons sérieux !

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas un avocat, laissons leur métier à chacun. Je suis un meurtrier, lui est un maître du barreau.

\- Lacenaire !

\- Toi tu es un policier. Hein, Javert ? On verra qui a raison ! »

Les femmes tombaient en pâmoison, on lui proposait le mariage. On publiait ses poèmes.

Il était vrai que Lacenaire avait une belle plume. Valjean se devait de l'admettre.

 

_**LE DERNIER CHANT** _ __  
  
  
_En expirant, le cygne chante encor,_ __  
_Ah laissez-moi chanter mon chant de mort !..._ __  
  
_Ah laissez-moi chanter, moi qui sans agonie_ __  
_Vais vous quitter dans peu d'instants,_ __  
_Qui ne regrette de la vie_ __  
_Que quelques jours de mon printemps_ __  
_Et quelques baisers d'une amie_ __  
_Qui m'ont charmé jusqu'à vingt ans !..._ __  
_______________ __  
  
_Salut à toi, ma belle fiancée,_ __  
_Qui dans tes bras vas m'enlacer bientôt !_ __  
_A toi ma dernière pensée,_ __  
_Je fus à toi dès le berceau._ __  
_Salut ô guillotine ! expiation sublime,_ __  
_Dernier article de la loi,_ __  
_Qui soustrais l'homme à l'homme et le rends pur de crime_ __  
_Dans le sein du néant, mon espoir et ma foi._ __  
__________________  
__  
_Je vais mourir... le jour est-il plus sombre ?_ __  
_Dans les cieux l'éclair a-t-il lui ?_ __  
_Sur moi vois-je s'étendre une ombre_ __  
_Qui présage une horrible nuit ?_ __  
_Non, rien n'a troublé la nature._ __  
_Tout est riant autour de moi,_ __  
_Mon âme est calme et sans murmure,_ __  
_Mon cœur sans crainte et sans effroi_ __  
_Comme une vierge chaste et pure_ __  
____________________ __  
  
_Sur des songes d'amour je m'appuie et m'endors,_ __  
_Me direz-vous ce que c'est qu'un remords ?_ __  
  
_Vertu, tu n'es qu'un mot, car partout sur la terre_ __  
_Ainsi que Dieu je t'ai cherchée en vain !_ __  
_Dieu ! Vertu ! paraissez, montrez-moi la lumière !_ __  
_Mon cœur va devant vous s'humilier soudain._ __  
_Dieu ! mais c'est en son nom qu'on maudit, qu'on torture_ __  
_Celui qui l'a conçu plus sublime et plus grand ?_ __  
_La vertu !... n'est-ce pas une longue imposture_ __  
_Qui dérobe le riche au fer de l'indigent ?_ __  
_On n'en demande pas à l'opulence altière,_ __  
_On en dispense le pouvoir,_ __  
_Le pauvre seul est tenu d'en avoir._ __  
_Pauvre à toi la vertu ! Pauvre à toi la misère._ __  
__________________ __  
  
_A nous le vice et la vie à plein verre !_ __  
_Vous ! mourez sans vous plaindre : est-ce pas votre sort ?_ __  
_Mourez sans nous troubler ou vous êtes infâmes._ __  
_J'ai saisi mon poignard et j'ai dit, moi : de l'or !..._ __  
_De l'or avec du sang... de l'or et puis des femmes_ __  
_Qu'on achète et qu'on paye avec cet or sanglant._ __  
_Des femmes et du vin... un instant je veux vivre..._ __  
_Du sang... du vin... l'ivresse... attendez un instant_ __  
_Et puis à votre loi tout entier je me livre..._ __  
_Que voulez-vous de moi ? vous parlez d'échafaud ?_ __  
_Me voici... j'ai vécu... j'attendais le bourreau._ __  
  
_La Conciergerie, 28 novembre 1835._

 

Quatre mois... Valjean se laissait dériver. Il regardait son petit-fils grandir. Il était si heureux, si malheureux. Il adorait ses journées et haïssait ses nuits.

Roussin venait toujours le voir.

Il prit l'habitude d'apporter un petit quelque chose pour le gamin. L'ancien forçat adorait les enfants mais il n'avait jamais pu se marier. Comme Valjean.

« Tu sais la nouvelle ?, demanda-t-il un jour à Jean-Le-Cric.

\- Non, laquelle ?

\- On parle du départ de Javert.

\- Quoi ?! »

_Le départ ?_

« Il ne va pas très bien le rabouin, ajouta Roussin. Vidocq veut à tout pris le prendre au Bureau mais le rabouin ne veut plus voir personne. Il a officiellement déposé sa lettre de démission.

\- Sa démission ?! »

Valjean n'arrivait pas à faire plus que répéter ce que disait Roussin.

« Qui l'eut cru ? Hein ? Après sa femme, après les barricades, après Gueulemer, après _toi_ , il abandonne pour des raisons de santé.

\- Je voudrais le voir.

\- Tu ne le vois plus ? »

Roussin était surpris d'entendre cela.

« Je vous croyais à la bonne ?

\- On l'était, on s'est fâché.

\- Javert est tellement difficile à comprendre.

\- Il est toujours dans son commissariat ?

\- Non, il est de retour au poste d'inspecteur. Il attend la date de son départ officiel. Vidocq n'en dort plus.

\- Son départ ? Je ne comprends rien. Merde Roussin, essaye de me l'amener veux-tu ?

\- J'essayerai Le-Cric, mais tu sais avec Javert... »

 

Roussin essaya. Il lui fallut une semaine pour coincer et essayer de convaincre Javert. Il échoua et Javert le menaça d'une enquête approfondie sur les activités du Bureau de Vidocq. Roussin préféra lâcher l'affaire. Le rabouin pouvait se révéler dangereux pour tout le monde.

Des semaines passèrent encore, puis, un jour, l'inspecteur vint très officiellement, dans son uniforme de policier, visiter M. Jean Valjean. Il ne fit pas un pas vers lui, ne lui serra pas la main et ne se laissa pas approcher. Valjean nota le retour des cernes violettes, la maigreur du visage, la pâleur de la peau. Il eut l'impression de retrouver Javert à l'hôpital au début de sa convalescence.

« Mon Dieu ! Dans quel état es-tu ? »

Javert ne répondit pas et d'un simple hochement de tête, il entraîna Valjean dans une promenade dans le jardin. Loin des oreilles et des yeux indiscrets.

« Je vais partir Valjean, annonça-t-il d'emblée.

\- Partir ?

\- Oui. J'ai demandé un poste dans les colonies il y a des semaines de cela. On m'envoie je ne sais où et je m'en fous.

\- Quoi ?! »

Valjean s'arrêta en plein milieu du jardin, assommé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Soyons réalistes, Valjean. Rien n'a changé.

\- _Rien ?_

\- Si ! Je suis affaibli, amoindri, incapable. Dans les colonies, je pourrais me rendre utile. Ne serait-ce qu'avec la paperasse. »

Valjean ne savait pas quoi dire, tellement atterré par la nouvelle. Il n'y avait pas que l'état de santé qui poussait Javert à partir, Valjean le savait, Javert le savait mais jamais ils ne se l'auraient avoué ainsi, l'un en face de l'autre, dans le jardin...

« Quand pars-tu ?

\- Demain. J'ai ce jour pour régler ma vie ici. Je voulais commencer par toi. C’est fait.

\- Attends Javert ! Attends ! Bon Dieu !… Je… Veux-tu boire un verre en ma compagnie ? »

Boire un verre ? Comme si c'était suffisant après...après ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Valjean s'affolait. Javert eut un petit sourire, instable, puis il secoua la tête.

« Non, merci Valjean. Je dois préparer mes malles et voir Vidocq. Adieu. »

Un silence consterné. Puis devant la grille du jardin, Javert se retourna une dernière fois.

« Il n’y a pas que toi, Valjean. Il y aussi l’attentat. Je sais maintenant pourquoi il a eu lieu, malgré tout. »

_Malgré le travail de mouchard que j’avais mené… Malgré les risques que j’avais encouru… Malgré toutes leurs belles promesses…_

Javert serrait les dents, de colère, ces mois ne l’avaient pas atténuée, bien au contraire. Les relations devenaient impossibles avec la préfecture et la Sûreté. Il avait fallu plusieurs médiations de M. Chabouillet pour apaiser les esprits. L’ancien secrétaire avait convoqué son protégé chez lui et l’avait exhorté au calme...

« Pourquoi ?

- Tous ces marioles ont cru qu’ils pouvaient gérer l’attentat. En faire une belle action d’éclat et de courage qui redorerait l’image du roi. Ils ne s’attendaient pas à autant de morts.

\- Le roi savait ? »

Valjean était désolé, horrifié aussi. Quel mépris pour la vie humaine !

« Je ne sais pas, lâcha Javert, je ne crois pas. Mais je ne peux plus travailler pour de tels maîtres. Ailleurs… Je pourrais... »

Puis Javert se tut, conscient qu’il parlait trop. Il jeta sa main à son chapeau et conclut par ces mots :

« Aujourd’hui, tu es vraiment débarrassé de moi… Je dois avouer que c’est une sensation étrange… »

Et il partit. Comme ça. Tout simplement. Laissant Valjean estomaqué, gelé comme une statue de sel.

_« Javert… »_

 


	55. AFFLICTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean Valjean n'a jamais été amoureux. Quelle idée de tomber pour sa Némésis !

Le monde avait un jour cessé de tourner normalement. Le monde avait sombré dans l’absurde. Mais on peut vivre avec l’absurde. Valjean était prêt à vivre des années avec l’absurde… Mais pas avec la tristesse.

Il sombrait dans une mélancolie noire.

Oui, il était amoureux. Cosette l’avait bien compris dés le départ.

Il était amoureux et malheureux à en mourir.

Il aurait vécu d’expédient, il aurait accepté de ne plus voir Javert qu’en de rares occasions, en ami, en simple relation. Poursuivre leur correspondance débridée et rester des amis. Il aurait accepté de le faire avec joie, il aurait vécu une vie entière de cette façon en regardant vieillir Javert, en l’écoutant parler, en passant quelques heures de temps en temps dans sa compagnie. Quelques heures auraient suffi à une vie…

Mais voilà. Paris était vide. L’inspecteur était parti et cette fois il n’y aurait pas de message l’invitant dans un estaminet _« dans son intérêt »_. Javert n’était plus là. Il n’était pas mort mais un océan, peut-être deux, les séparaient et c’était pire.

Des mois passèrent.

Valjean parlait peu, souriait beaucoup et s’éteignait doucement. Ridicule à son âge !

Roussin se révélait inutile, personne ne savait où était parti l’inspecteur Javert. Et de toute façon, quand bien même Valjean saurait où se cache l’inspecteur Javert, ce dernier n’avait pas précisé qu’il voulait tenir une correspondance.

Il était amoureux, Bon Dieu… Il devenait fou.

Sa fille le contemplait avec inquiétude. Elle l’avait vu si bas après l’affaire de l’ogre. Si bas. Et il replongeait avec plus de force.

« Papa, tu devrais te reposer…

\- Oui, ma chérie. Tu as raison. »

 

Un autre jour, elle fit venir le médecin. Mais la santé était bonne.

« C’est l’esprit qui ne va pas, murmura le docteur. A-t-il reçu un choc dernièrement ?

\- Non… Pas que je sache…

\- Il doit y avoir quelque chose. Un deuil ? Une perte d’argent ? Une déception amoureuse ?

\- Je ne sais pas, » avoua Cosette.

Cosette avait été bien trop occupée avec sa grossesse et son fils pour penser à son père mais les mois avaient passé. Jean-Luc allait bien. Elle avait du temps pour lui. Enfin ! Elle se mit à l’observer, à s’occuper de lui avec entrain, comme auparavant, comme lorsqu’ils étaient tous les deux, si seuls, si aimants. Un père et sa fille.

« Papa, tu veux que je te lise un peu de poésie ?

\- Si tu le souhaites. »

Un doux sourire. Mais qui ne voulait rien dire. Dépitée, Cosette lisait quelques pages puis elle changeait les mots, les rimes et voyait avec consternation que son père ne l’écoutait pas. Perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu’elle s’arrêtait, elle pouvait sentir le silence devenir lourd et menaçant autour d’eux.

Elle fit part de ses inquiétudes à son mari et le jeune baron redoubla d’attentions auprès du vieil homme.

Valjean en fut surpris et devint plus farouche. Il voyait bien qu’on s’alarmait pour lui. Il détestait cela. Mais il avait beau lutter contre ses sentiments, il pensait tellement à Javert que cela l’étouffait. Il n’avait jamais été amoureux.

Il était si mal.

 

« Jean-Luc se tient debout ! Tu as vu papa ?

\- Oui, ma chérie. »

Maintenant la colère se mélangeait au désespoir. Maudit Javert ! Valjean pleurait silencieusement la nuit, des années qu’il n’avait pas pleuré ainsi la nuit, la dernière fois... C’était au bagne…

_Maudit Javert..._

 

« Papa tu as maigri, fit une voix douce avec un léger reproche.

\- Tu crois ? Non, c’est ce costume qui m’amincit. »

 

Puis Cosette n’y tint plus. Elle coinça son père dans le jardin que le vieux jardinier ne quittait plus, passant la majeure partie de sa vie parmi les roses et les fleurs.

« Maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu as ou je te jure que je fais un malheur !

\- Il n’y a rien ma chérie.

\- Ce n’est pas vrai, papa ! Ce n’est pas vrai ! Tu parles à peine, tu ne manges plus, tu ne dors pas, je le sais ! C’est Toussaint qui me l’a dit ! Tes draps ne sont jamais froissés ! Qu’as-tu papa ? Es-tu souffrant ?

\- Cosette, je t’en prie.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu me fais tellement souffrir ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire papa. Je t’en prie. »

Entendre sa fille l’appeler de cette voix angoissée, la voir pleurer ainsi brisait le cœur du vieux forçat. Il souhaita être parti, lui aussi.

« Je vais bien. Je…

\- Papa, qu’est-ce que je peux faire ? Est-ce que c’est moi ? Est-ce que c’est Jean-Luc?

\- Mais non, ma douce. Que vas-tu imaginer ?

\- Alors. DIS-MOI !

\- Ce n’est rien.

\- PAPA ! »

Valjean s’était échappé à son emprise et filait dans la rue. Il marcha longtemps, lentement…

 

Sans s’en rendre compte, Valjean se retrouva rue Cloche-Perce. Vidocq le vit entrer dans son bureau avec un regard surpris.

« Tiens Le-Cric ? En manque de taff, le fagot ?

\- Je voudrais savoir…

\- En manque de nouvelles ?

\- Où est Javert ?

\- Le rabouin est en poste en Guyane.

\- En Guyane ?

\- Inspecteur de police de Première Classe attaché au poste de chef de la police de Cayenne. Six mois qu’il essaye de former une police digne de ce nom avec des autochtones. Cela doit lui rappeler ses jeunes années.

\- Quand reviendra-t-il ?

\- Jamais, asséna Vidocq. Tu l’ignores Le-Cric ? Un gonze de la métropole tient pas cinq ans dans ses colonies. Un jeune en bonne santé j’entends ! Alors un vieil argousin avec des poumons en loque et un cœur en déshérence… Il a déjà tenu six mois, je trouve cela beau. 

\- Et tu laisses faire ?

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que penses-tu que je peux faire ?

\- Pardon Vidocq… Mais tu as tellement de pouvoir, j’imaginais…

\- Tu me flattes, Valjean, et tu as trop d’imagination. Je n’ai plus de pouvoir depuis qu’on m’a jeté de la Sûreté et de toute façon, je n’en ai jamais eu sur Javert. »

Valjean baissa la tête, se demandant pourquoi il était venu. Vidocq le contempla attentivement et lança :

« Peut-être Gisquet ou Allard peuvent agir mais il faudrait que Javert soit d’accord. Ce poste en Guyane est un pis-aller. Javert avait demandé le renvoi pur et simple. Il aurait été beau dans la rue, sans salaire, sans travail, à son âge. »

Valjean était encore plus découragé. Vidocq était suspicieux.

« Maintenant que je t’ai, Valjean, tu vas pouvoir me dire ce qu’il s’est passé ! C’est forcément _toi_! Comme toujours…

\- Je ne sais pas Vidocq... »

Menteur ! Il y a eu _cette nuit_!

Vidocq ne fut pas dupe et laissa partir Valjean sans rien dire.

 

Encore des jours morts. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle trouva son père en larmes sur le banc du jardin que la jeune baronne de Pontmercy montra les dents.

« Cela suffit ! Maintenant tu me parles d’elle et je vais la voir !

\- Elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas pour qui cette mijaurée se prend mais à te rendre si malheureux, elle ne te mérite pas papa.

\- De qui parles-tu ?

\- PAPA ! Je ne suis pas stupide et je ne suis plus une enfant. Tu es amoureux, papa. Cela fait des mois que cela dure ! Il faut que cela cesse. Ton cœur ne va pas bien, le docteur a même prescrit des fortifiants ! Papa, il faut parler à cette femme. Si tu veux l’épouser, fais-le ! Ou alors, agis et va la voir ! MAIS AGIS ! »

Puis voyant le visage dévasté de son père, elle se mit à ses genoux, follement inquiète.

« Papa, je t’en prie…

\- Il n’y a personne, murmura Valjean, frustré contre lui-même.

\- Tu es un piètre menteur. »

Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. Cela brisait le cœur de Valjean.

« Il n’y a personne. Je te le jure.

\- Elle est...morte ? C’est cela ? Le docteur m’a demandé si tu avais reçu un choc. Un deuil ? »

Valjean se frotta les yeux avec vigueur, sa voix revenant à la normale lorsqu’il répondit :

« Non. Je suis juste fatigué.

\- Le docteur a même parlé d’une déception amoureuse… Tu ne sors pas beaucoup. Voyons, tu ne peux pas être amoureux de Mlle Gillenormand. Ou alors c’est cela ? Papa ? Marius serait si heureux ! Et M. Gillenormand aussi ! Ils seront d'accord papa !

\- Non, » répondit Valjean avec une telle vigueur que cela les fit sourire tous les deux, chassant les larmes.

Cosette se releva et s’assit à côté de son père, ses mains toujours serrées dans les siennes. Puis, Cosette poussa un petit cri choqué.

« Ce n’est pas Azelma papa ? Elle est si jeune et nous l’avons présentée comme ta fille ! Elle va se marier cet été avec Benoît !

\- Non. Il n’y a personne, je te l’ai dit. Je suis fatigué et l’hiver est trop long.

\- Tu es trop seul surtout, papa. Il faut te changer les idées. Veux-tu venir au théâtre samedi avec nous ?

\- Je ne veux pas imposer mon âge, ma chérie et tu sais que je n’aime pas trop les foules.

\- Oui, je sais. Tu es un solitaire. Encore plus depuis que l’inspecteur Javert est parti… Cela fait six mois, maintenant, non ? »

Et elle ne put ignorer le tremblement des mains de son père. Elle ne put que le sentir. Et comme elle n’était pas une idiote, elle comprit. L'inquiétude de son père lorsque le policier était à l'hôpital, sa joie à chaque rencontre entre les deux hommes, ses fleurs et ses cadeaux qu'il apportait à l'inspecteur, leurs entrevues régulières rue de l'Homme-Armé... Et maintenant, ce désespoir profond dans lequel il se laissait noyer depuis le départ du policier...

Lentement, ses yeux se portèrent sur son père avec stupeur. Valjean était sûr que les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues, des larmes de honte, de détresse. Cosette s’en voulut de la sécheresse de sa voix lorsqu’elle demanda :

« Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas... Nous… Dieu ! Cosette que vas-tu penser ?

\- Si vous n’êtes pas amants alors pourquoi te languis-tu de lui ?

\- Je l’aime… C’est vrai… Mais il n’y a rien eu entre nous.

\- C’est pour cela qu’il est parti ? »

Valjean avait su mentir un jour. N’avait-il pas joué le rôle de M. Madeleine à une époque ? Il avait su…

« Oui. »

Et par ce simple mot, Valjean détruisit tout ce qu’il avait reconstruit, toute sa fragile existence, se retrouvant à nouveau au bas de la société. Un dépravé ! Ne laissant pas le temps à sa fille de lui répondre, le vieux forçat était parti. Il ne lui fallut qu’un instant pour remplir une malle et quitter la maison. Une heure après, il était de retour dans son petit logement rue de l’Homme-Armé où sa logeuse fut surprise de le voir revenir.


	56. AMOUREUX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosette est une fille intelligente et elle aime beaucoup son père. Mais un tel voyage dure trois mois ! C'est long trois mois...

Le lendemain, Cosette était en train de tambouriner à la porte de son père. Pour la première fois, Valjean n’avait aucune envie de voir sa fille. Mais il se résigna et vint lui ouvrir. Elle entra doucement, comme si elle avait peur de l’effrayer. Comme si elle pénétrait dans la tanière d’une bête sauvage. 

« Comment vas-tu ? Tu es parti sans manger, hier ! Et Mme Laforgue vient de me dire que tu n’avais pas mangé aujourd’hui.

\- Je vais bien. Je pense qu’il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que je vive à nouveau ici désormais.

\- Papa…, soupira Cosette. Après avoir failli te perdre, tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir à nouveau ? Marius est d’accord avec moi, il…

\- Marius sait ? »

Le visage pâle déjà devint livide. Valjean dut s’asseoir, pris dans un malaise. Cosette se précipita sur lui et posa une main sur son front, furieusement inquiète.

« Marius ne sait pas. Pas parce que je n’ai pas voulu le lui dire mais parce que je n’ai pas eu le temps de lui en parler.

\- Ne lui dis rien. Je t’en prie.

\- Papa… Tu aimes les secrets, n’est-ce-pas ? Que crois-tu que dira Marius ?

\- Je ne préfère pas l’imaginer.

\- Marius m’a parlé de ses amis, Enjolras et Grantaire… Il ne serait pas surpris.

\- Enjolras ? Le chef de la barricade ?

\- Il ne vivait que pour la Révolution mais un des révolutionnaires ne vivait que pour lui. Un dénommé Grantaire. J’aurai aimé les rencontrer, Marius me parle tellement d’eux. Il est tellement triste.  **»**

Valjean se tut. Il contemplait ses mains. Javert était parti. Peut-être devait-il l’admettre simplement ? Et aller de l’avant. _Se branler un bon coup et essayer d’oublier._

Mais il était amoureux, dépravé, rempli de désirs, de luxure… d’amour...

« Il y a quelque chose qui me stupéfie, papa.

\- Laquelle ?, demanda le vieil homme.

\- Comment as-tu pu tomber amoureux d'un tel homme ? J’admets qu’il est impressionnant, courageux, grand… mais on ne peut pas dire qu’il soit ouvert ou même gentil.

\- Ses yeux… Ses yeux ont été la cause de ma chute...et sa voix…

\- Ses yeux ? Oui, il avait de beaux yeux, c’est vrai… »

Puis négligemment, la baronne Euphrasie de Pontmercy tendit une enveloppe à son père.

« Tiens, si tu veux partir en voyage. Il y a un bateau qui part dans une semaine pour la Guyane. La diligence quitte Paris dans une heure.

\- Quoi ? »

Valjean ne comprenait pas, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et fut estomaqué. Il recevait des mains de sa fille un billet de transport pour un bateau transatlantique. Il la regarda sans savoir quoi dire. Elle se mit à rire doucement.

« Marius a voulu mourir aux barricades car je partais pour l’Angleterre sans espoir de retour. J’ai voulu mourir lorsque j’ai su que je ne le reverrais plus. Que vas-tu faire toi ? Qui a déjà passé six mois à te morfondre ? Tu te laisses mourir de chagrin...et ce n’est pas la première fois… Alors j'ai été ce matin au Bureau des transports maritimes.

\- Mais Cosette. Cela ne changera rien. Il...il m’a repoussé…

\- A toi de le convaincre, papa.

\- Il y a son travail. Je ne pèse pas lourd face à son travail.

\- Je ne peux pas t’aider, papa. Je ne sais pas raisonner les amoureux. File ! Tu n’as pas beaucoup de temps, je ferais tes adieux à tout le monde.

\- Cosette… »

Elle l’embrassa avec vigueur puis elle lui murmura dans le creux de l’oreille :

« Tante Jeanne m’a dit que tu étais amoureux. Cela fait des mois qu’elle le sait. Je lui dirais qu’elle avait raison.

\- Elle ne sait pas de qui ?

\- Elle s’en doute...mais elle ne le croyait pas…

\- Je l’imagine…

\- Je m’occuperais de tout... »

Elle se leva et s’en alla, non sans avoir lancé à Valjean d’une voix espiègle :

« Vous les hommes ! Si c’était Marius qui était parti en Angleterre, je serai partie à sa suite ! La Guyane ! Cela aurait pu être pire ! »

Elle claqua la porte. Cela réveilla Valjean. Il contempla le billet de transport maritime et se jeta sur sa malle. Il la remplit d’habits, de linge, d’objets de toilette, de quelques livres… Ensuite, il prit un fiacre et se fit déposer à la préfecture. Une heure ! Il avait le temps de sauver Javert de la ruine et de se donner un argument supplémentaire pour le faire plier.

On ne le fit pas attendre longtemps. Il faut dire qu’il avait prétendu venir pour parler de l’inspecteur Javert.

M. Gisquet le reçut avec surprise et intérêt.

« M. Valjean ? Des nouvelles de Javert ?

\- J’ai juste une question à vous poser, monsieur le préfet.

\- Allez-y !

\- Si Javert revenait à Paris, le reprendriez-vous à votre service ?

\- Dans l’active ? Javert nous a fait faux-bond, il a froissé des susceptibilités.

\- Le feriez-vous ?

\- Oui. Pour André, mon vieil ami. Il est très malade et cela lui ferait plaisir de revoir sa tête de mule de gitan. Et puis, j’ai besoin d’un commissaire compétent au poste de Pontoise. Ce maudit choléra décime mes troupes.

\- C’est une affaire entendue, dans ce cas.

\- Vous me semblez bien sûr de vous, M. Valjean. Dois-je comprendre qu’il va y avoir de la corruption dans l’air ?

\- Non, juste une inquiétude légitime. »

Le sourire amusé disparut, le front s’assombrit.

« Et vous avez raison d’être inquiet car aux dernières nouvelles, la santé de notre inspecteur n’était pas des plus florissantes. Il a déjà désigné un remplaçant. Je dois envoyer un courrier de nomination dés qu’une lettre définitive sera arrivée.

\- Dieu ! C’est vrai ?

\- J’aimerais que cela ne le soit pas… Bonne négociation, M. Valjean. Vous êtes son ami, manifestement. Peut-être arriverez-vous à le convaincre, mieux que moi, que Chabouillet ou que Vidocq... 

\- J’essayerais... 

\- En tout cas, c’est un bien long voyage pour ramener un ami. Un ancien ennemi. Je n’arriverais jamais à comprendre votre histoire.

\- Moi non plus... »

 

La diligence, le bateau, le voyage… Valjean se retrouva sur le pont d’un voilier de commerce, perdu dans l’Océan Atlantique avec une surprise encore profonde, sans comprendre ce qui l’avait amené là. Quelles circonvolutions ? Quels méandres ? Il serrait dans sa poche une lettre qu’il avait reçue d’un messager hors d’haleine venu de Paris de toute la vitesse des chevaux de relais de l’armée.

Une lettre de Paris, aux armes de la Préfecture. L’enveloppe, scellée, était destinée à l’inspecteur Javert. Un petit libellé indiquait simplement : _« A remettre en mains propres. »_

Valjean contemplait la mer, se souvenant de _l’Orion_ , des cales sèches et du soleil de Toulon…


	57. CAYENNE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour Groucha.  
> Et voilà, Soleil, Valjean à Cayenne... Mais j'ai été douce avec Javert. Il n'est pas redevenu garde-chiourme.

Le voyage fut long et laborieux et en même temps, Valjean était exalté. Une fois de plus, il se sentait vivant grâce à Javert, à cause de lui. Plus vivant qu’il y a des mois ! Il retrouvait sa force de jeune homme pour aider les marins à travailler, il parlait avec le capitaine et évoquait des bateaux qu’il avait connus… Bien sûr, on le prit pour un ancien marin, sorti de la marine de guerre, vus les noms de bateau qu’il évoquait… _L'Intrépide, Le Pharaon, La Diligente…_ Il s’agissait des bateaux qu’il avait restaurés, sur lesquels il avait travaillé, dans lesquels il avait ramé…en tant que forçat... en tant que galérien...

Et un jour, la terre d'Amérique fut visible. Il faisait chaud, humide et Valjean le sentit aussitôt en arrivant. Ce n’était pas la même chaleur qu’à Toulon, c’était plus lourd. Dés que Valjean fut descendu sur les quais de Cayenne, une ribambelle d’enfants, tous nus et la peau de couleur noire vinrent l’entourer en riant. En mendiant. M. Madeleine fut égal à lui-même et distribua quelques aumônes en souriant.

Puis, quand ses poches furent vides, Valjean se pencha vers les enfants et lança :

« Je recherche le poste de police. »

Ces mots firent fuir les enfants comme une volée de moineaux. Un rire résonna non loin de lui et une femme, édentée, noire de peau elle aussi, le regarda avec amusement.

«  _Yé timoun_ [les enfants] _moulcanner_ [avoir peur] !

\- Vous comprenez le français ? »

La vieille femme rit...puis elle lança :

« Tu cherches les _gads_? _Lapolis_  ?

\- Oui. »

Valjean n’était pas sûr d’avoir bien compris mais il lui sembla entendre le mot _« police »_ dans ce que racontait la femme. S’en suivit tout un discours auquel il ne comprit goutte. Riant toujours, elle prit par le bras ce vieil homme, magnifique avec ses cheveux blancs si soyeux et l’entraîna quelques rues plus loin. Le sol était encore en terre battue par endroit. Enfin, elle désigna un bâtiment assez imposant, en pierres blanches, à l’allure officielle. Valjean se sentit déplacé avec sa malle sur son épaule. Il n’osa pas entrer immédiatement, il contourna l’immeuble et arriva dans l’arrière-cour. On était loin de Paris, nul garde ne surveillait, il faisait une chaleur humide et des oiseaux colorés chantaient aux alentours. Puis une voix grave, forte, profonde résonna tout à coup et fit battre son cœur.

« Tamalé ! Tu dois frapper !

\- Je ne peux pas, inspecteur.

\- Merde Tamalé ! Je t’ai donné un ordre !

\- Je ne peux pas, inspecteur. Je vais vous faire mal. »

Valjean, curieux, déposa sa malle à ses pieds, la cachant dans les fourrés et s’approcha. Et il le vit enfin. Javert !

Il portait son uniforme bleu nuit mais il avait abandonné le chapeau, le sabre, le collier de cuir. Devant lui se tenait un homme immense, un noir, habillé aussi d’un uniforme mais plus simple. Un sergent ? Et sur le sol étaient assis une dizaine de policiers, tous la peau foncée, noire ou cuivrée, quelques-uns étaient simplement bronzés, et tous étaient amusés et goguenards. Javert semblait à deux doigts de hurler de colère. Il frotta ses yeux avec force et reprit plus durement :

« Sergent Tamalé ! Je vous ordonne de frapper votre supérieur hiérarchique ! Maintenant !

\- Je ne peux pas ! Je vais vous faire mal. Vous êtes encore trop faible, monsieur. Le docteur a dit…

\- Je me fous de ce que le docteur a dit ! Je vais te botter les fesses, sale négro ! Espèce de singe !

\- _Moukate_ !, » hurla le sergent en colère.

Et le grand noir se jeta sur Javert. Valjean sortit de son fourré pour se porter à l’aide de l’inspecteur. Mais il s’arrêta aussitôt. Javert s’était décalé simplement et d’une prise de combat apprise à Paris, dans les bas-fonds de la ville, il réussit à faire tomber lourdement le sergent à terre. Le dénommé Tamalé, calmé, regardait le policier avec stupeur.

« Merci, sergent. Mais la prochaine fois, obéissez ! Je n’aime pas insulter sans raison les gens. Et puis, dans mon cas, je serais bien mal venu de vous critiquer sur vos origines, non ? »

Les policiers assis à terre, un instant déconcertés et par l’insulte et par l’agression, riaient maintenant de bon cœur.

Javert ne tendit pas la main au sergent pour l’aider à se relever. L‘homme était une force de la nature et lui était faible et handicapé par sa jambe.

Javert le laissa assis sur son séant avec les autres et poursuivit son cours :

« La force ne fait pas tout, ni la vitesse. L’agilité est importante à prendre en compte. Si le sergent Tamalé m’avait coincé, il aurait pu me tuer avec ses mains. Il est bien plus fort que moi. Mais je suis plus rapide que lui.

\- Et plus intelligent, renchérit un des hommes.

\- Ça c’est pas difficile !, » en ajouta un autre. 

Cela provoqua un concert de rires et Tamalé s’y joignit, bon prince. Javert laissa passer l’orage et reprit en désignant un des jeunes hommes, mince et athlétique.

« Cela n’aurait pas été la même histoire avec Miguel. »

Le jeune sergent désigné ainsi se leva, sa peau brune contrastait à peine avec celle de l’inspecteur. _Javert le gitan._

« Je serais doux, » promit Miguel. 

Nouveaux rires. Javert se glissa derrière le jeune homme et lança dans le creux de son cou :

« Mais qui te demande d’être doux ? »

Un fin rire. Javert sourit avec amusement. Et Valjean sentit son cœur se serrer avec douleur. Tous ces mois, il avait pensé à Javert, entretenant son amour dans le souvenir et peut-être que Javert, lui...peut-être qu’il avait trouvé une compensation…

« Très bien inspecteur ! »

L’attaque fut rapide et un peu vicieuse. Javert sortit un fin bâton de sa poche et le glissa sur la gorge de jeune homme, imitant un couteau, et serrant fortement le sergent dans ses bras. Mais le jeune Miguel réagit par un violent coup de coude en pleine poitrine qui provoqua un cri de douleur chez l’inspecteur Javert. Les rires disparurent. Valjean s’approcha vraiment cette fois.

Mais Javert ne se laissa pas dominer par la souffrance, il revint au combat. Et ce fut bientôt un échange de coups assez rapides qui se passa. Puis, Javert leva les mains en signe de reddition. Le sourire était toujours là, approbateur. Mais les gouttes de sueur coulaient en abondance sur son front tandis que le jeune homme n'était même pas essoufflé.

« Voilà comment il faut se battre ! Miguel a bien frappé ! Bien sûr, contre un vrai assaillant, il n’aurait pas retenu ses coups et j’aurai été à terre assez vite. Mais notre sergent a compris la technique de la défense contre une attaque par-derrière. Je suis satisfait.

\- Votre poitrine ?, demanda le jeune homme, inquiet.

\- Tu ne vas pas t’y mettre aussi ?! Un verre de rhum et cela passera. »

Aussitôt, deux policiers s’étaient levés pour se précipiter dans l’immeuble officiel derrière eux. Le poste de police. Et ils virent Valjean. L’un disparut tandis que l’autre s’approcha de Valjean, suspicieux.

« Vous voulez quoi ?

\- Je suis un ami de l’inspecteur Javert. Je…

\- INSPECTEUR !, cria l’homme, arborant un sourire aussi joyeux que surpris. Un _dalon_ [ami] pour vous. »

Le terme de _dalon_ fit se retourner Javert avec stupeur. Et il vit Valjean. Il resta un instant trop interloqué pour réagir. Comme la scène durait trop longtemps, ce fut Valjean qui préféra faire le premier pas, sauver Javert du ridicule devant ses hommes.

« Ma lettre n’est jamais arrivée, manifestement.

\- Ta lettre ? »

Javert le tutoyait, Javert lui serrait la main, Valjean souriait aux anges. Il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher.

« Voici celle du préfet de police. »

Cette mention d’un personnage officiel eut l’effet escompté. Cela tira Javert de son étourdissement et le ramena au présent. L’homme parti chercher du rhum revint avec un verre qu’il donna à son chef. Javert le prit en fredonnant une reconnaissance distraite. Puis, conscient de ses hommes si attentifs à la scène, l’inspecteur lança :

« Ce sera tout pour aujourd’hui. Rejoignez vos postes !

\- Je vais voir _Momon_ [maman], lança l'immense noir, Tamalé, en s'en allant avec désinvolture.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n’est pas l’heure de partir !

\- Il faut la prévenir qu’il y aura votre _dalon_ à loger. _Momon_ sera contente, elle fera du _bouyon Wara_.

\- Dis-lui de ne pas se fatiguer... »

Mais le sergent était parti, il avait repéré la malle de Valjean et l’avait prise avec lui. Les autres officiers avaient disparu. Javert et Valjean étaient seuls dans le jardin luxuriant. Javert but doucement son verre de rhum.

« Du _bouyon Wara_?, demanda Valjean en souriant.

\- C’est un plat de fête. C’est une soupe de poissons, de viandes, de je ne sais quel légume…

\- C’est bon ?

\- Mme Oubayou la cuisine à la perfection. On a décrété que c’était mon plat préféré.

\- Ça l’est ? 

\- Il est vrai que j’aime beaucoup cette soupe… Mais… » 

Javert s’était tourné vers Valjean, il le regardait. _Rien n’avait changé ?_ Tout avait changé ! _Tout !_

Valjean était tellement beau. Un voyage en bateau, des mois de soleil marin avaient foncé la peau, faisant ressortir le bleu de ses yeux. Ses cheveux blancs étaient bien coiffés. _Merde l’homme !_ Javert le trouva séduisant et baissa la tête de rage...

 

Le mouvement n’échappa pas à Valjean. Il en fut désolé. Javert était toujours magnifique ! Le soleil du Tropique avait noirci sa peau de gitan, le rapprochant de la couleur des autochtones. Son uniforme était ouvert, les boutons de la chemise aussi, dévoilant un triangle de peau plus pâle, lustré de sueur. Valjean rêvait de passer ses doigts sur cette peau douce...

_Rien n’avait changé !_

Valjean donna la lettre à Javert, n’arrivant pas à quitter l’homme des yeux.

« Mais Mme Oubayou passe beaucoup trop de temps à la préparer pour moi. Et c'est un repas de fête donc il a une signification et doit être rare. »

Javert prit la lettre et la déplia pour la lire.

Valjean nota la fatigue toujours là, éternelle, mais les cernes avaient disparu, le policier avait repris du poids. En fait, il semblait en meilleure forme ici qu'à Paris. Valjean bénit Mme Oubayou, elle devait gaver le chef de la police de son fils avec application. Seul son souffle était court et depuis le petit entraînement avec ses hommes, Javert n'arrivait pas à respirer correctement.

Javert avait fini de lire la lettre, il avait tendu le reste de son verre à Valjean. Comme il le voyait sentir l'alcool, très parfumé, Javert sourit et lui proposa de le goûter. Valjean accepta et le fit. L'alcool était fort mais excellent.

Le sourire s'accentua et Javert lança à son compagnon :

« Attends de le boire avec du jus de fruit. Tamalé est un imbécile mais il connaît des mélanges d’alcool à rouler sous la table.

\- Javert... »

Ils se regardèrent fixement. Ne sachant comment agir. Puis Javert décida de marcher dans les rues de sa ville en compagnie de Jean Valjean. Une patrouille impromptue. Valjean se plaça à sa hauteur et leurs épaules se brossèrent. Comme si souvent dans le passé. A Montreuil, à Paris...

« Ainsi, Gisquet me réclame, fit Javert, sur un ton narquois.

\- Il a besoin d'un bon commissaire pour le poste de Pontoise.

\- C'est ce qu'il m'écrit. Mais j'aimerais savoir ce que tu as fait pour obtenir ce courrier de la part du préfet de police. Gisquet n'est pas le plus honnête des policiers et il n'a pas pour habitude de faire des cadeaux...sans contrepartie.

\- On ne lui offre pas de fraises ? »

Une petite taquinerie. Javert regarda Valjean et rit doucement. Leurs pas les ramenèrent vers le port. Devant le bateau que Valjean avait pris pour venir en Guyane. _La Joliette._ On déchargeait les cales.

« Non, on ne doit pas lui offrir de fraises, répondit Javert en souriant. Encore. Mais on négocie.

\- Je n'ai pas eu à négocier. »

Un reniflement de dédain particulièrement inesthétique. Javert se moquait.

« Il m'a juste parler de M. Chabouillet.

\- Ha ! La contrepartie est donc ?

\- M. Chabouillet est très malade. Il voudrait te revoir avant de mourir. »

Le sourire disparut et Javert reporta ses yeux sur l'océan. Dix mois qu'il était là. Il ne se lassait pas de la vue. La mer lui manquait à Paris. La Seine était un succédané mais elle avait du mal à rivaliser.

« Ce n'est pas une jolie contrepartie.

\- Que te demande Gisquet ?

\- Tu l'ignores ?

\- Je n'ai pas lu ton courrier !

\- Le préfet me demande de revenir à Paris. Il m'explique que Paris est victime d'une épidémie de choléra et que beaucoup de bons officiers meurent. Il aurait besoin d'un inspecteur de police, voire d'un commissaire de police, compétent pour l'épauler face à ce drame.

\- C'est vrai. Le choléra sévit à Paris.

\- Le général Lamarque est mort de cela. Ainsi que Casimir-Périer, le préfet.

\- Je bénis le Ciel d'avoir permis à ma Cosette de vivre dans un quartier récent et riche.

\- Tu devrais aussi remercier M. Gillenormand et Marius de Pontmercy. Et M. Madeleine. Son argent a permis à sa fille de bien se marier. »

Les deux hommes étaient très proches. Trop. Javert s'écarta de Valjean.

« Tu vas rentrer avec moi à Paris ?, » fit Valjean, plein d'espoir.

Javert secoua la tête, amusé par cette fougue toute juvénile.

« Valjean... Il ne suffit pas d'une lettre pour me convaincre. Laisse-moi quelques jours pour réfléchir.

\- Je pensais... »

La déception était si forte. Javert posa sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Apaisant.

« Valjean, on ne décide pas ainsi. Sans réflexion. Je suis utile ici. Tu sais, c'est la première fois qu'on accepte des autochtones dans la police locale. Cela ne plaît pas à tout le monde. Mais mes hommes sont bien. De vrais gosses.

\- Ils ont besoin d'un _dabe_ ?

\- Ils ont besoin d'apprendre. Ils me respectent car je ne suis pas un petit blanc venu de la métropole pour les écraser.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils t'adorent. »  
Un bon officier, un bon policier, un bon mouchard. Javert avait les yeux brillants de joie et de fierté. Valjean eut tellement envie de l'embrasser. Là, tout de suite, dans le port. Et soudain le visage de Javert pâlit et une sueur abondante coula tout à coup sur son front, ses joues et affola Valjean. Il s'approcha d'un mur en titubant, posant la main dessus pour se stabiliser. Valjean posa ses mains sous ses coudes pour le retenir.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Dieu du Ciel !

\- C'est une maladie d'ici. Une fièvre. »

Valjean posa sa main sur le front du policier et jura. Javert était brûlant.

« Dieu ! Il faut t'allonger !

\- Je passe des heures allongées. Tu vois ? Je fais attention à moi !

\- Tu vas rentrer à Paris avec moi par le prochain bateau !

\- M. Madeleine... Vous m'avez manqué, monsieur.

\- Vous aussi, inspecteur. Mène-moi à ta maison.

\- Ma maison, » ricana Javert.

Les deux hommes repartirent d'un pas plus vacillant. Javert insista pour retourner au poste de police. Ce devait être un événement courant, en effet, que de voir le vieil inspecteur aussi souffrant car ce fait fut enregistré sans provoquer plus de réactions que cela. Un officier plus âgé que les jeunes sergents qui entouraient Javert dans le jardin plus tôt s'approcha et lança à Javert d'une voix assez sèche :

« Maintenant tu vas t'étendre et dormir ! Je ne veux pas te revoir avant deux jours au moins.

\- Mais oui, Vandomme.

\- Vous êtes son ami, il paraît, monsieur ? Convainquez-le de rester au repos ! Le docteur lui a demandé de rester couché une semaine !

\- Je vais m'y efforcer, monsieur.

\- A demain, Vandomme, » rétorqua Javert, ignorant simplement les deux hommes.

Valjean était atterré. A l'extérieur du bâtiment, il saisit le bras de Javert avec autorité, dédaignant le mouvement de recul du policier. La force de Jean-Le-Cric lui servit une fois de plus.

« Valjean !, menaça Javert.

\- Je me fous de tes grognements. Je suis là pour t'aider.

\- Que vais-je faire de toi, _Petite Fleur-de-Bagne_ ? »

L'emploi du petit surnom, devenu si affectueux, les fit se regarder attentivement. Profondément. Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher. _Tout avait changé !_

Il y avait des ruelles dans cette ville. Des ruelles vides d'hommes, sales et mal entretenues. De vraies coupe-gorges la nuit. Javert se dirigea vers l'une d'elles, entraînant Valjean avec lui. La fièvre le faisait agir, plus que la raison. Derrière un tas de vieilles barriques, de caisses défoncées, ils étaient cachés du monde. Leur conversation méritait le silence, la discrétion.

« Que voudrais-tu faire de moi ?, demanda Valjean, en relâchant doucement le policier.

\- Agaçant, exaspérant, prenant... Je voudrais te renvoyer en France par le prochain bateau, répondit Javert.

\- Je vais le faire dans ce cas !, rétorqua sèchement l'ancien forçat.

\- Non, non, » plaida Javert.

La main du policier vint caresser le velours si doux du costume de Jean Valjean. Inconsciemment ses doigts se posèrent sur l'emplacement de la marque au fer rouge.

« Je... je ne sais pas ce que je veux…, » murmura Javert.

Une main vint serrer la sienne. Les deux hommes se fixaient. Puis se rapprochèrent. Assez près pour sentir le souffle de l'autre. Trop près.

Javert se recula puis se retrouva contre le mur, il secouait la tête.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je veux... Cela fait dix mois que je me pose cette question. Presque un an !

\- Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi, avoua Valjean.

\- Nous sommes damnés. Je n'ai pas cessé non plus de penser à toi...

\- Te branler ne te suffit plus ?, souffla Valjean dans le creux de l’oreille de Javert.

\- Espèce de vieux con. »

Javert était épuisé, il laissa sa tête tomber sur l’épaule de Valjean. Ce dernier, furieusement inquiet, glissa un bras dans le dos du policier pour le retenir. Les tremblements convulsifs du corps contre lui poussèrent Valjean à serrer l'inspecteur avec force.

« Amène-moi à ta maison. »

Javert resta contre lui quelques minutes, la respiration irrégulière. Valjean s’affolait de plus en plus. Il s’attendait à ce que Javert tombe évanoui d’un instant à l’autre. Puis, avec une volonté de fer, Javert se redressa et s’éloigna de Valjean. L’ancien forçat suivit le mouvement et les deux hommes reprirent leur marche défaillante. Cela dura de longues, longues, si longues minutes avant que Javert ne désigne une solide petite maison de bois, très colorée avec quelques marches sur le perron.

« Voici la maison de mon sergent Tamalé Oubayou.

\- Tu n’as pas de maison ?

\- Je n’ai pas trouvé le temps de m’en chercher une.

\- Comment cela ? Tu es là depuis des mois !

\- Et j’en ai passé la moitié couché à délirer sous la fièvre. Tamalé est un brave garçon, il a eu pitié de ce pauvre _gad_ malade. Maintenant, nous avons conclu une sorte d’accord, je loue la chambre et paye pour les repas. En échange, Mme Oubayou me nourrit et veille sur moi.

\- Seigneur ! Tu rentres à Paris avec moi et tu ne discutes pas !

\- Tu profites de ma faiblesse... »

Une voix de femme retentit, folle d’inquiétude. Une femme noire habillée d’une large robe colorée, avec un étrange foulard noué sur la tête retenant ses longs cheveux sombres, était sortie de la maison, une fille d'une quinzaine d'années se tenait à ses côtés.

«  _Mouché_ [monsieur] ! _Mouché_ Javert ! _A kouman to fika ?_ [Comment vas-tu ? ]

\- Je vais bien, madame. Je vais bien, souffla le policier. C’est juste la fièvre.

\- La _Fièv tranblan_ ?, » questionna la gamine en serrant le jupon de sa mère, apeurée. 

La femme ne répondit pas à sa fille et vint aussitôt aider Valjean à mener le policier dans la maison. Il faisait bon mais plutôt sombre à l’intérieur. Elle entraîna tout le monde jusqu’à une chambre simple avec un lit surmonté d’une moustiquaire. Là, l’inspecteur a été étendu. Javert se redressa doucement et commença à retirer son uniforme de ses doigts tremblants et malhabiles. La femme poursuivit ses récriminations, les mains sur les hanches en regardant le policier sans douceur. Elle fit sourire Valjean, lui rappelant sa sœur Jeanne ou Mme Lévi, dans sa façon de gérer l’imposant homme qu’était Javert. Le gérer comme un enfant irresponsable.

« Le _dòktò_ [docteur] a dit de _dronmi_ [dormir] ! Tu dois te coucher ! 

\- Oui, je sais, madame Oubayou, » lâcha Javert, fatigué.

La femme claqua la langue avec agacement, puis elle regarda Valjean et ses yeux eurent une lueur de joie. Une chaleur si forte que le vieux forçat en fut surpris.

« C’est ton _dalon_ , _mouché_  ?

\- Oui, madame.

\- Il va habiter ici avec nous ?

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, commença Valjean avec beaucoup de maladresse.

\- Il y a un _boukann_ [un lit] pour lui, le coupa Mme Oubayou. Tamalé est venu me prévenir. Il aime le _Pété-pyé_  [punch] ? »

A cette question, Javert se mit tout doucement à rire en s’étendant. Il avait abandonné le déshabillage, la fièvre était trop forte et la douleur montait inexorablement dans sa tête.

« Il aimera.

\- Dors, _mouché_. Je vais chercher le _dòktò._

\- Pas la peine, je sais ce qu’il me faut…

\- Le soleil était trop fort, je te l’ai dit tantôt.

\- Il fallait que je sorte… Mes hommes doivent me voir… Question d’autorité…

\- Dors !, » répéta la femme, plus durement.

Et l’inspecteur obéit, ses yeux se fermèrent. La femme posa un doigt sur sa bouche avant de sortir de la chambre, faisant signe à Valjean de la suivre.

«  _Gidi-gidi pa ka maré pagra,_ fit-elle en souriant tristement.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Je suis désolé. »

Et le regard de Valjean montrait bien son sentiment. La femme rit et expliqua posément :

« Ça sert à rien d’aller trop vite. _Mouché_ Javert veut toujours aller trop vite. Il y a deux jours, il est tombé très malade. Il devrait être couché. C’est un _mulé_ [une mule].

\- Il a toujours été comme ça, admit Valjean en souriant.

\- Tu es venu le chercher ?

\- J’aimerais assez, en effet. »

La femme hocha la tête, contente d’apprendre cela.

« Tamalé sera _maloré_ [malheureux, triste], mais il va _mouri_ [mourir] s’il reste là. C’est bien que tu sois venu !

\- Que veut dire la _Fièv tranblan_?

\- C’est une maladie [le paludisme]. _Pa ka_ [n’ai pas] peur ! C’est juste une fièvre, il serait _krab_ [mort] depuis longtemps si c’était elle. »

Valjean baissa la tête, pas beaucoup plus rassuré après ce discours.

La femme le prit par la main et l’entraîna jusqu’à une autre chambre où se trouvait sa malle. Là aussi le lit était surmonté d’une moustiquaire.

« C’est ta chambre. Ton lit. Si tu veux _dronmi_ , vas-y. Et appelle si tu as besoin. Ce soir, je n’ai pas eu le temps de faire du _bouyon Wara_ mais il y a du _Lafoufou bannann._ C’est bon aussi. Et prend ça pour les moustiques. »

Elle lui tendit une petite bouteille de verre, cela sentait la citronnelle avec d’autres senteurs. De la mélisse ? Du basilique ? Difficile à dire. Mais Valjean en fut reconnaissant, il n’avait pas encore eu affaire à des moustiques mais durant la nuit, ce serait une autre histoire.

« Merci, madame.

\- Toi aussi ?, s’exclama-t-elle en riant. Tu es comme _mouché_ Javert ? Appelle-moi Fania et ma fille c’est Josepha. Ce soir, tu verras aussi Liena, mon autre fille. »

Son rire continuait doucement dans le couloir. Valjean n’hésita qu’un instant avant de retourner dans la chambre de Javert. Il entra avec circonspection et fut surpris encore par la bouffée d’amour qu’il ressentit en voyant Javert endormi. Dix mois !

Précautionneusement, il prit une chaise et se plaça à son chevet pour le regarder dormir et prier.

 

Quelques heures passèrent ainsi. Javert bougeait à peine dans son sommeil. A un moment donné, la fille de tout à l’heure, Josepha, apporta un broc rempli d’eau fraîche et un chiffon. Elle fut surprise de voir ce vieil homme blanc assis dans la chambre puis s'empresser de saisir le chiffon avec reconnaissance. Il était prêt à se charger de baigner le front du policier à sa place. C’était un travail de femme ou d’épouse...ou de docteur… Peut-être le vieil homme était un docteur ?

Elle sortit donc de la chambre et laissa le _dòktò_ et son _malad_ [malade].

Valjean était heureux de ces soins, heureux d’avoir quelque chose à faire, autre chose à faire que de regarder avec tellement d’attention Javert et de lutter contre l’envie de l’embrasser, de le caresser…, heureux d’avoir une excuse pour le toucher.

Au premier contact avec la fraîcheur de l’eau, Javert revint à lui et ouvrit les yeux. Il fut un instant désorienté puis il aperçut les yeux si bleus, si beaux de Valjean et il ne put cacher son exaspération...même si elle était atténuée par le petit sourire qui apparaissait, incertain.

« De nouveau là ?, demanda ce diable d’homme.

\- On dirait. Le vieux _bononm_ [homme] est dur à tuer.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Ils s’attendent tous à une lettre annonçant ta mort à Paris. Je suis parti la peur au ventre de ne pas te voir.

\- Tu devrais avoir l’habitude maintenant.

\- Quelle habitude ?

\- De me voir mort.

\- Imbécile ! »

Pour se venger, Valjean fit couler de l’eau sur le front de Javert au lieu de bien essorer le chiffon, l'eau coula dans ses favoris, mouillant son col de chemise, cela fit fermer les yeux au policier et souffler profondément.

« Tu m’as déjà tellement veillé. Tu devrais te reconvertir en infirmier. Il y a des demandes de crics dans les hôpitaux.

\- Javert, rit doucement Valjean, puis plus bas, _François_... 

\- Rien n’a changé, Jean.

\- Je sais, tu l'as déjà dit.

\- Le premier pas vers l'Enfer...

\- Dit l'homme qui a tenté de se suicider un nombre incalculable de fois !

\- Au moins, je choisis ma damnation et n'entraîne personne dans ma chute. Mais là... »

Le sourire qu'arborait le policier disparut et la peur brilla dans ses yeux. Cela choqua Valjean.

« Tu n'as pas à me craindre.

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu ne me fais pas peur. J'ai peur de moi. Je ne veux pas être la cause de ta chute. Dieu ! Jean, comprends-moi !

\- Il n'y aura pas de chute !

\- Tu es bien sûr de toi ! L'amour entre hommes est un péché mortel ! Relis-ta _Bible_ ! J'ai passé dix mois à méditer là-dessus.

\- Il n'y aura pas de chute car ce n'est pas de la luxure...

\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est alors ?

\- De l'amour. Je t'aime. Des mois que je t'aime. L'amour n'est pas un péché ! Je ne le croirais jamais ! »

Le chiffon caressait le front, les joues, humidifiant les cheveux, passant dans les favoris. Les deux hommes se regardaient intensément. Javert sentit ses yeux se mouiller de larmes. La fièvre, la douleur dans sa tête le faisaient dériver. Il avait toujours du mal à se concentrer lors d'une crise.

« Je pense tellement à toi, murmura le policier. Je n'ai jamais cessé en réalité. Dieu ! Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, moi aussi. »

Valjean arborait un sourire tellement radieux en entendant ces mots, mais le sourire ne dura pas en captant le regard désespéré du policier.

« Je ne veux pas ta chute ! Que je sois damné, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Vu d'où je viens, ce que je suis, ce que j'ai fait, ce n’est que justice. Mon ardoise est lourde. Mais toi !? Tu es un saint. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je t'en ai assez fait... »

Javert ferma les yeux et les larmes coulèrent à sa profonde mortification. Un pouce se glissa sur ses joues et les essuya.

« François, murmura une voix désolée. Tu n'es pas mauvais. Je ne suis pas un saint. Nous sommes des hommes, juste des hommes.

\- Pars Jean ! Pars le plus tôt possible ! Rentre en France ! Ne vois-tu pas le danger ?

\- Je ne vois nul danger, sauf celui de te perdre.

\- Merde Jean !

\- Je t'aime. Tu ne me crois pas ?

\- Si et c'est ce qui rend tout plus douloureux. »

La caresse se poursuivait. Valjean avait défait le ruban qui retenait les cheveux de l'inspecteur et glissait ses doigts dans la vague soyeuse, mouillée par la sueur et l'eau, notant les tempes totalement blanches. Le policier avait vieilli ces mois passés. Cela l'horrifia et le convainquit davantage de la nécessité de ramener Javert au pays. Valjean se pencha pour défaire quelques boutons de l'uniforme, voulant seulement soulager le malade, lui permettre de respirer plus librement.

Javert ouvrit les yeux et le vit si proche, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il se sentait perdre la tête et une fois de plus il s'agissait de Jean Valjean.

La première fois avait été initié par Valjean, dans un moment de folie. Cette fois, dans cette chambre fraîche, ce fut Javert qui saisit les revers du veston de Valjean et rapprocha sa bouche de la sienne. Une autre folie le prenait. La fièvre le faisait agir. N'est-ce-pas ? Les bouches se retrouvèrent et Javert gémit dans le baiser. Il était tellement chaud. Valjean se recula et l’aida à bien s'installer contre les oreillers.

« L'Enfer..., souffla Javert, vaincu par la douce présence de Jean Valjean.

\- L'amour... »

Javert tendit la main et Valjean s'en saisit aussitôt. Un souvenir lui revenait à l'esprit et lui donna envie de tenter une petite expérience. Une petite vengeance. Lentement, l'ancien forçat embrassa les jointures des doigts, la paume, notant avec joie le rougissement intense qui colorait les joues du policier. Assombrissant la peau déjà brune de Javert. Faisant ressortir les yeux si clairs, si brillants de fièvre de l'inspecteur.

« Tu es tellement beau, murmura Valjean.

\- Tu es aveugle... Je n'ai jamais été beau.

\- Tu l'es. »

Javert leva les yeux au ciel et laissa sa main entre les doigts si chauds, un peu calleux de Jean Valjean.

« Ce soir-là, reprit le forçat, lorsque tu m'as embrassé la main puis la bouche, tu jouais un rôle _Jacques_ ?

\- Oui, _Jean_. Je jouais le rôle d'un pédéraste et je suis un bon comédien. Je sais jouer beaucoup de rôles. J'avais prévu les caresses, le vin, le baiser.

\- J'ai été tellement troublé. Je ne savais pas comment agir.

\- On ne t'avait jamais embrassé ? »

La surprise fit sonner la voix de Javert un octave trop haut.

« Si, bien sûr, j'ai connu des femmes avant Toulon...

\- Et au bagne ? »

Un sujet épineux. Valjean préféra embrasser à nouveau les doigts du policier. Javert avait de belles mains, fortes et puissantes, plus longues que les siennes, assez impressionnantes. Puis il défit la chemise au niveau du poignet pour embrasser la peau _là_. Javert haleta.

« Je n'ai jamais connu l'amour avant de rencontrer Fanny, avoua Javert.

\- Il n'y a eu personne au bagne. Je n'ai jamais été avec un homme.

\- Moi non plus.

\- C'est peut-être cela qui te fait peur en réalité ? »

Valjean lâcha la main pour se rapprocher de Javert et capturer ses lèvres. Les mains de Javert vinrent naturellement se poser sur les épaules du forçat. Trop naturellement. Les bouches s'ouvraient et les langues se touchèrent. Cette fois, ce fut Valjean qui gémit.

« Je ne pense pas que j'ai peur de toi, répondit Javert.

\- Je t'ai déjà fait peur pourtant, rétorqua Valjean, taquin.

\- A Montreuil, oui, c'est vrai, admit Javert, agacé. J'ai tremblé devant toi et j'ai eu honte de ça.

\- Étais-je si effrayant ?, demanda Valjean, un soupçon d'humour dans la voix.

\- J'ai vu ma mort dans tes yeux. »

Valjean embrassa encore Javert, murmurant doucement _« François »_...

« Je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Jamais.

\- Je sais, j'ai confiance. »

Valjean posa ses lèvres dans le cou de Javert, glissant le long de la mâchoire, retrouvant ce point sous l'oreille qui faisait gémir Javert.

« J'ai joué le rôle d'un pédéraste et Dieu, j'ai aimé cela ! Je ne savais plus si je jouais ou si je te voulais. Ce baiser dans la rue...

\- A cause de Montparnasse ?

\- Ce baiser dans la rue n'avait pas lieu d'être, avoua Javert. Mais je ne voulais pas te quitter ainsi, je voulais sentir à nouveau tes lèvres.

\- Donc ce n'était pas à cause de Montparnasse ?

\- Non, je ne devais pas agir ainsi. J'aurai du me montrer et l'arrêter tout simplement. User de mon pistolet et de l'effet de surprise. Mais je ne pouvais pas te lâcher alors je t'ai embrassé pour te faire taire et te protéger.

\- Me protéger ?

\- Si Montparnasse nous avait repérés, je me serais jeté entre vous deux.

\- Comme un chevalier sauvant sa belle ? »

Valjean se moquait gentiment de Javert mais celui-ci rougit et se sentit tellement ridicule. Il coucha la tête sur le côté pour ne plus voir Valjean. L'ancien forçat, désolé de cette réaction, plaça sa main sous le menton du policier et le força à relever la tête pour le regarder.

« Je te remercie, François, de m'avoir protégé et de m'avoir embrassé.

\- J'ai été stupide et tu m'as charmé.

\- Je t'ai charmé ? »

Un sourire suffisant accueillit ces paroles. Javert roula des yeux.

« Comme si tu l’ignorais. Tu m'as tenu tellement longtemps en haleine. J'en suis venu à me poser des questions sur toutes ces années de chasse... Sur mes motivations...

\- Je ne me savais pas charmeur !

\- Menteur ! »

Javert voulait un autre baiser, il força Valjean à se pencher vers lui et les bouches se retrouvèrent.

Puis, la scène s'arrêta brusquement, on tambourina à la porte.

« Monsieur !, clama la voix du sergent Tamalé, le _Lafoufou bannann_ est prêt. Vous allez mieux ?

\- Oui, Tamalé, laisse-moi un instant. »

Les pas disparurent dans le couloir. Ils ne les avaient pas notés, tellement pris dans leur conversation, leur échange amoureux. Imprudents au possible !

« _Lafoufou bannann_?, demanda Valjean, d'une voix très douce.

\- Un repas à base de bananes, de la viande ou du poisson, cela dépend des possibilités. Et du piment.

\- C'est bon ?

\- Oui, mais un peu épicé. Heureusement, Mme Oubayou a pitié de mon estomac de petit Européen. Elle diminue la dose de piment pour moi.

\- Peux-tu te lever ?

\- Oui, Jean. Mais je pense que je ne serais bon qu'à me recoucher après.

\- Combien de temps durent tes crises ?

\- La dernière remonte à deux semaines et ne dure pas moins de quatre jours.

\- Tu es ainsi quatre jours ?

\- Non, c'est par intermittence. Je suis faible et dans une heure, la fièvre peut très bien être brisée et je me retrouve avec un regain d'énergie à dépenser.

\- J'aimerais te voir avec un regain d'énergie. »

Le policier se troubla, rougissant profondément et préféra se redresser lentement en évitant de regarder Valjean dans les yeux. Il savait qu'un sourire suffisant était étalé sur ces lèvres si douces à embrasser.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Javert pour se lever et retrouver son équilibre. Valjean le contemplait avec un mélange d’affection et d’inquiétude. Javert était affaibli, il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son souffle, il boitait bas et son bras droit était resté raide. Et maintenant, la fièvre le terrassait. Mais il était vivant !

Javert sortit de sa chambre, accompagné par Valjean et les deux hommes rejoignirent la famille Oubayou dans une salle à manger lourdement colorée. Sur la table, il y avait un plat de riz, accompagné d'une grosse marmite pleine d'un bouillon odorant dans lequel baignaient des morceaux impossibles à identifier. Javert s'assit. Valjean attendit un instant avant de se placer à ses côtés.

La famille Oubayou comptait cinq membres. Le père était un homme, mince et chauve, un ouvrier travaillant dans le bâtiment, souriant autant que sa femme. Mme Oubayou, la mère, servit aussitôt les hommes de la maison, copieusement et sans leur demander leur avis. Une odeur appétissante emplit leurs narines. Valjean se rappela tout à coup sa faim et fut reconnaissant de la quantité impressionnante de nourriture dans son assiette.

Ensuite il y avait le sergent Tamalé, il contemplait avec attention et appréhension son chef. Cela agaçait Javert, Valjean le notait à sa mâchoire serrée avec force. Mais Javert ne disait rien. Il était trop dépendant de Tamalé et le sergent était un bon garçon.

Enfin, il y avait la fille Josépha et sa sœur, Liena. Deux jeunes filles, plus intéressées par leur conversation que par un vieux _gad_ et son vieux _dalon_.

M. Oubayou dit les grâces avec soin. Valjean pria avec ferveur imité par toute la famille. Javert ferma les yeux mais ses lèvres ne bougèrent pas. Il y avait longtemps que lui et Dieu étaient en désaccord. Depuis une certaine nuit sur le parapet d’un pont où Javert lui avait officiellement jeté sa démission en plein visage.

Le repas fut un moment agréable. Les filles ne comprenaient pas bien le français mais M. et Mme Oubayou, ainsi que le sergent le parlaient assez bien. Valjean fut donc assailli de questions sur la France.

Le temps, la mode, la cuisine, le roi, la police... Tout était passé en revue. Javert eut un sourire amusé en voyant son vieil ennemi subir un interrogatoire aussi poussé qu'avec des policiers, dans un bureau poussiéreux de Montreuil-Sur-Mer... Aussi poussé qu'avec lui...

Enfin, les tables furent tournées et la famille fut heureuse de discourir sur la vie en Guyane. De répondre aux questions intéressées de Valjean. La misère était profonde et les inégalités terribles. Pour le pays des _droits de l'Homme_ c'était un comble... La mauvaise couleur de peau et l'ostracisme était horrible.

On était fier de la réussite de Tamalé ! Devenir policier vu son passé ! C'était un honneur ! Valjean demanda plus de précisions, sans remarquer le regard entendu de Javert.

Pour lui aussi devenir policier avait été une réussite à ses yeux, une victoire, lorsqu'il était né dans la gouttière, un fils de gitan, le fils d'un bagnard et d'une tireuse de cartes...

La famille Oubayou n'avait pas une belle histoire. Le grand-père était un esclave en Martinique par le passé, son maître, pris dans la tourmente de la Révolution, avait eu peur et avait préféré affranchir son esclave. Le grand-père Oubayou s'était retrouvé sans rien, dans la rue. Mais libre !

Il avait quitté la Martinique. Il avait hésité à repartir en Afrique, les origines des Oubayou étaient si lointaines maintenant ! Il était donc venu s'installer en Guyane, poursuivre son travail d'ouvrier agricole, mais libre et salarié.

Une vie de misère mais une vie d'affranchi !

On était la troisième génération d'Oubayou en Guyane. Le sergent Tamalé faisait la fierté de la famille.

Et on remerciait l'inspecteur Javert d'avoir traité le sergent Tamalé au même titre que ses collègues, blancs. D'autres fils d'esclaves affranchis ou d'Indiens avaient été acceptés par le nouveau chef de la police dans le poste de Guyane.

Tous traités dans la plus parfaite égalité !

C'était la première fois !

Les autres chefs de la police avaient utilisé Tamalé et ses collègues guyanais de souche comme domestique ou simple planton. Tamalé apprenait enfin le métier de policier et avait le droit de patrouiller. De porter un uniforme. D'avoir une arme. D'arrêter des suspects.

L'inspecteur avait seulement été intraitable sur un point précis. Ses officiers devaient savoir lire et écrire.

Donc Javert avait passé des nuits à faire la classe à ses officiers illettrés, Tamalé parmi eux. Puis sa santé devenant défaillante, l'inspecteur avait du demander à quelqu’un d’autre de le remplacer dans cette tâche.

C'était l'officier Vandomme qui s’en chargeait, un vieux policier envoyé en Guyane comme une sorte de mise à pied. L'homme était un alcoolique, un peu corrompu, mais on pouvait lui faire confiance, malgré tout. Javert l'avait désigné comme son successeur lorsque sa santé devint vraiment problématique. Lorsqu'il fallut bien penser à l'avenir de son poste.

Valjean accueillait toutes ces informations avec un mélange de ravissement et d'inquiétude. Javert était vraiment un homme honorable et en même temps un homme malade.

A plusieurs reprises, Javert coupa le narrateur, que ce soit M. ou Mme Oubayou, pour rectifier les choses.

Son prédécesseur avait voulu créer cette classe de lettre mais sa mise à la retraite l'en avait empêché. Tamalé était un bon sergent, il avait eu le droit de porter une arme avant l'arrivée de Javert. Le sergent Maioti avait beau être d'ascendance indienne, il était logique de lui proposer une place dans la police vue ses connaissances précises de la région...

A la fin, Mme Oubayou lança en riant :

« _Mouché_ Javert ! Tu n'es pas gentil ! Tu ne nous laisses pas montrer à ton _dalon_ tout ce que tu as fait de bien !

\- Cela ne sert à rien de me flatter. Valjean sait ce que je vaux.

\- Les amis aiment entendre quand on dit du bien de l'autre.

\- C'est vrai, approuva chaleureusement Valjean. Je suis content d'apprendre ce que tu as fait de bien pour cette ville.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux. Je vais me coucher avant que cela n'aille trop loin. »

On rit joyeusement en entendant ces paroles maussades et l'inspecteur disparut de la salle. Valjean avait furieusement envie de le suivre, de le rejoindre, de s'étendre avec lui dans son lit...pour...

Dieu ! Pour faire quoi exactement ?

La rougeur qui brûla ses joues impressionna tout le monde. Ces blancs sont si sensibles.

« Encore un peu de _Pété-pyé_  ?, proposa le père en levant la cruche en direction de Valjean.

\- Avec plaisir, monsieur Oubayou.

\- Appelez-moi Oumarou. »

On appelait déjà le sergent par son prénom, maintenant on devait faire ainsi avec le père. Valjean s'attendait à être bientôt appelé M. Jean ou simplement Jean par toute la famille. Cela lui faisait plaisir.

Javert avait raison, le _Pété-pyé_  était bon. Un mélange de rhum et de jus de fruit exotique. Ça montait doucement à la tête. Ça allait le faire dormir comme une souche.

Tout pour ne pas penser à Javert et à sa chambre non loin de la sienne...

 

Lorsque Valjean se coucha enfin, plusieurs heures plus tard, après avoir longtemps discuté avec M. Oubayou de la vie en Guyane et des coutumes des Guyanais, la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Les étoiles brillaient intensément...comme les yeux de Javert...

Cette pensée ridicule accompagna Valjean pendant longtemps.

_Se branler et oublier ?_ Cela ne suffisait pas.


	58. LA CHUTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ENFIN !  
> Javert succombe et se soumet.  
> Valjean accepte et prend ce qu'on lui offre.

Au matin, Valjean fut réveillé par deux choses. Tout d'abord le chant des oiseaux qui lui prouva immédiatement qu'il était loin de Paris et de la France, puis les cris de colère dans le couloir devant sa chambre. On essayait de les étouffer mais cela restait assez fort.

« Josepha ! Tu ne pars pas comme ça avec Liena ! Pas comme hier ! J'ai besoin de vous !

\- Mais on doit voir Maurice !

\- Il attendra ! _Mouché_ Javert et _mouché_ Jean doivent avoir leurs habits propres ! Aujourd'hui, c'est lessive !

\- _Momon_ !

\- Et après, vous allez au marché me chercher des poissons et du maïs.

\- Mais...

\- Une gifle si tu n'obéis pas, _manzèl_ [mademoiselle] ! »

Cette fois le silence revint et les femmes semblèrent avoir quitté le couloir.

Valjean se leva. Il avait un beau mal de tête qui se préparait, à cause de l'alcool de la veille. Il se trouvait sale, en sueur. Il faisait chaud sous les Tropiques et il n' en avait pas l'habitude. Même à Toulon, ce n'était pas si intense. Si lourd et si moite. Cela collait à la peau et rendait tout humide.

Valjean rêvait de pouvoir se laver. Il s'habilla tout de même et s'apprêta à quitter sa chambre lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Doucement.

Il espérait Javert, ce fut Josepha, le visage sombre, qui entra, portant une bassine remplie d'eau et du savon, avec des serviettes. Elle fut surprise de voir le vieux blanc déjà debout et habillé.

« Vous vous lavez pas ?

\- Si, merci, Josepha. »

La fille le regarda sans comprendre. Valjean ne savait pas comment lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas osé déranger la maisonnée pour demander de l'eau. Elle ne parlait pas assez bien le français et il était assez gêné comme ça. Il lui fit un joli sourire. Charmeur ? Et la fille disparut avec un regard surpris.

Ce fut un bonheur de se laver. De chasser l'odeur de la sueur pour une odeur de fleurs inconnues. Le jardinier eut envie de les voir et d'en ramener en France, dans le jardin des Pontmercy, pour Cosette. Et peut-être un singe pour Jean-Luc ?

Ces pensées le ramenèrent à Paris, sa fille et son petit-fils, l'attristant un peu. Mais il avait une vie à vivre encore, un dernier défi à relever avant la mort.

Être amoureux, être aimé et aimer !

Il prit grand soin de son apparence. Un regard dans le miroir lui montra un vieillard, aux cheveux blancs et à la barbe de la même couleur. Valjean se savait si vieux et en même temps il notait la vivacité du regard, le sourire encore bien entretenu, le bronzage faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux. Il avait bien vieilli, Jeanne avait raison.

Et de toute façon, il avait déjà charmé la personne dont il rêvait depuis des mois.

Enfin, Valjean se décida à quitter sa chambre pour retourner dans le couloir. Il hésita devant la porte de Javert.

Ils n'étaient pas chez eux. Il y avait des allées et venues tellement régulières dans la maison. Ils étaient juste amis et des amis, même proches, ne se permettaient pas d'entrer comme cela dans la chambre des uns et des autres. Ce n'était pas correct.

Valjean ne céda pas à son impulsion. Il ne frappa pas à la porte de la chambre de Javert et se dirigea plutôt vers la pièce qui servait de salle à manger.

Et bien lui en prit.

Mme Oubayou avait déjà préparé le petit-déjeuner pour lui. Josepha l'avait prévenue que le vieux blanc était éveillé. Elle le regarda s'asseoir en souriant.

« J'allais t'apporter un plateau, _mouché_ Jean. »

Bien lui en prit. Mme Oubayou aurait trouvé la pièce vide et aurait pu tomber sur une scène scandaleuse en cherchant Valjean dans la chambre de Javert.

« Ce n'est pas la peine. Je préfère déjeuner avec la famille. »

Elle se mit à rire. Elle servit à Valjean une tasse de café, bien chaud, correctement sucré et des pâtisseries au maïs légères. Valjean en fut enchanté et remercia avec effusion.

« La même chose pour moi, lança une voix grave, un peu sèche.

\- Tu es déjà debout ?, demanda Valjean, inquiet...et pourtant si heureux de le voir.

\- Ce n'est pas bien, ajouta Mme Oubayou, mécontente.

\- Je sais ! Je promets de ne pas me fatiguer aujourd'hui. Mais je vais mieux ! Tu sais que je ne peux pas rester à ne rien faire !

\- Hier, tu as dit ça et regarde ce qui t'est arrivé !

\- Hier, c'était hier. Je promets de ne pas me fatiguer.

\- Alors tu restes à la maison ?, rétorqua-t-elle, le ton plein d'espoir.

\- Non. Le matin est plus frais, je vais emmener Valjean faire une promenade dans la forêt.

\- Tu veux que Tamalé te serve de guide ?

\- Nous n'irons pas loin. Je ne vais pas me fatiguer. Nous allons prendre des chevaux au poste de police. J'ai déjà envoyé un message.

\- Et tu ne vas pas te fatiguer ?, fit-elle, sceptique.

\- Je vais fatiguer un cheval ! »

Javert eut un sourire qui se voulait apaisant et moqueur. Il l'avait dit à Valjean. Il l'avait prévenu. Cette fièvre le brisait par intermittence, puis quand elle le laissait enfin en paix, il connaissait un regain d'énergie. Valjean se sentit troublé à cette idée et préféra regarder avec attention son petit gâteau. Surtout que Javert n'était pas dans son uniforme, il portait juste sa chemise et une veste légère. Facile d'imaginer la chair défendue sous ces fins tissus de lin.

« Et si la police me cherche, je suis absent pour raisons de santé.

\- Très bien, _mouché_ Javert ! Ton ami veillera sur toi !

\- Il le fera ! On peut lui faire confiance. »

Elle fut rassurée par ces paroles et accepta enfin de servir un café, bien noir, au policier. Javert but, mangea avec appétit puis le repas terminé, il se leva. Valjean avait imité son compagnon et finissait le sien aussi.

« Une promenade de quelques heures dans la campagne. Vous serez surpris par les animaux d'ici. Et les fleurs. _M. Fauchelevent_.

\- Je vous suis, _inspecteur Javert_. »

Amusés de se retrouver dans ces rôles habituels par le passé, Javert entraîna Valjean à l'extérieur de la maison. Il faisait déjà chaud mais c'était plus supportable que la veille. On était si tôt le matin. Malgré tout, la sueur commençait déjà à humidifier leur chemise.

Un policier se tenait dans la rue, devant la maison et retenait deux chevaux par la bride, bien harnachés, prêts à partir. Javert remercia son officier puis il expliqua avec désinvolture qu'il voulait profiter de son jour de repos prescrit par le médecin pour s'aérer l'esprit et faire visiter la région à son ami.

On n'était pas à Paris, on n'était pas en France, jamais Javert ne se serait permis une telle privauté en France mais là... L'officier acquiesça et montra à son chef que les gourdes accrochées aux selles avaient été remplies d'eau et que les fusils étaient chargés. Prêts à tirer.

Puis sur un dernier salut militaire assez correctement réalisé, l'officier retourna au poste.

« Prêt pour une promenade, Valjean ?

\- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

\- Surprise ! C'est un endroit que j'aime beaucoup...et très discret... »

Ces mots, cette façon de le dire, le fait que Javert semblait tellement en forme, tout cela fit rougir intensément Jean Valjean. Comme une jeune péronnelle. Javert eut un sourire altier et monta adroitement en selle. Valjean, moins habitué, grimpa sur son cheval avec moins de grâce. Et les deux hommes partirent au pas.

Javert désignait la ville de Cayenne à Valjean. Les bâtiments officiels en pierre, les travaux entrepris pour moderniser le port… Puis Javert parla du bagne de Sinnamary, la Guyane était un lieu de déportation, auparavant pour les prêtres réfractaires et les ennemis de la Révolution, aujourd’hui pour tous les opposants politiques. On parlait aussi d'ouvrir un bagne de droit commun à cet endroit un jour...

« Je suis maudit, lança Javert. Je dois toujours me trouver dans un bagne, à proximité d'un bagne ou en compagnie de bagnards.

\- Tu dois les attirer !

\- Je n'ai rien fait pour cependant. »

Un fin rire. Javert surprit Valjean en passant au trot. L'ancien forçat l'imita et la traversée de la ville fut beaucoup moins touristique. Javert entraîna Valjean dans la campagne, les champs de canne à sucre. Valjean regardait aux alentours, mais avec indifférence, il suivait le dos de Javert avec beaucoup plus d'intérêt.

On visiterait à nouveau plus tard, on prendrait son temps. Valjean se le promit. Ils avaient clairement autre chose en tête. Javert fit passer son cheval dans la forêt tout à coup, quittant la piste qu'ils suivaient depuis la sortie de la ville. Là, il fallut descendre de l'animal et poursuivre à pied, en tenant les chevaux par la bride.

Ils marchaient déjà depuis longtemps, ils avaient monté une pente assez douce, lorsque Javert se glissa dans un bosquet épais. Valjean le suivit. On attacha les chevaux au bosquet. On poursuivit encore quelques pas et Valjean perdit le souffle.

On dominait l'océan depuis un promontoire caché dans la forêt. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, juste l'océan, ses vagues et les oiseaux marins. Le sol était doux, couvert de feuilles, mais Javert en souriant, disparut quelques minutes. Il revint avec une couverture épaisse et la posa par-terre. Enfin, il s'assit et tendit la main à Valjean. Celui-ci obéit aussitôt et la saisit pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Les deux hommes regardèrent l'océan quelques minutes en silence.

Des souvenirs de Toulon revenaient en mémoire, inévitablement. Il y avait trop de passé entre eux. Même à Montreuil, la mer n'était pas si loin. Elle faisait vivre la ville. 

« Comment as-tu découvert cet endroit ?, demanda Valjean.

\- Par hasard. Je visitais la région. Je cherchais des pistes sur des contrebandiers se cachant dans le coin et j'ai trouvé ceci.

\- Tu y viens souvent ?

\- Pas autant que je le voudrais. Ce poste est prenant et je suis affaibli par la maladie.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, lança doucement Valjean.

\- Non, sourit Javert. Pas aujourd'hui. »

Le sourire devint plus incertain et Javert démontra que lui aussi était courageux. Il se laissa tomber en arrière et regarda avec attention Valjean. Attendant son prochain mouvement.

Valjean ne le déçut pas. Il le suivit et s'étendit à ses côtés.

« Et maintenant ?, demanda Valjean, le son de sa voix le choqua, si rauque, si pressante.

\- Prouve-moi que c'est de l'amour... »

Une main caressa les joues de Javert, se perdant dans les favoris, puis se glissa sur la nuque et l'attira jusqu'à une bouche. Valjean embrassa Javert. Un baiser doux...doux puis affamé. Javert ferma les yeux lorsque Valjean embrassa aussi sa joue, son front puis son lobe d'oreille.

« François... »

Javert ne dit rien et permit à Valjean de le toucher. Valjean, comme la première fois, défit le ruban, toujours aussi impressionné par la vision de la chevelure dénouée du policier. Glissant lentement comme une vague de vif-argent. Valjean la caressa avec une douceur qui ressemblait à de la dévotion.

Puis Javert se laissa rouler sur le dos, dominer par Valjean. Il se laissa déshabiller, sans protester. Il abandonnait le combat. Dix mois qu'il luttait contre lui-même, dix mois à devenir fou en rêvant de Valjean. Non, se branler ne suffisait plus. D'ailleurs, il se branlait très peu, essayant de vaincre cette dépravation par la volonté. Il abandonnait le combat et s'offrait à Valjean.

Une bouche se perdit dans son cou, sa gorge puis son torse au fur et à mesure que la chemise glissait sur ses épaules.

« J'ai envie..., murmura Valjean.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je te le donnerais. Quoique tu veuilles.

\- Tout. Je veux tout. Je veux toi !

\- Je te donnerais tout mais jure-moi une chose Valjean.

\- Laquelle ?, demanda Valjean, surpris d'entendre Javert employer son nom de famille.

\- Jure-moi que tu ne le regretteras pas.

\- Bien sûr que je ne le regretterai pas. Je t'aime. Je ne veux que toi.

\- Moi aussi, je ne veux que toi. Alors prends-moi ! »

Les mots, ce qu'ils signifiaient exactement firent sursauter Valjean. Javert les utilisait-il exprès ou était-ce une tournure de phrase maladroite ?

« Je vais t'aimer, » répondit Valjean, pas encore assez sûr de lui pour exiger davantage.

Un nouveau baiser les enflamma. Javert se lança à son tour dans le déshabillage de son compagnon.

On entendait la mer, le ressac, le cri des oiseaux marins... On entendait aussi le halètement des deux hommes lorsque leur peau nue entra en contact. Leurs mains se croisaient et se touchaient en partant en exploration du corps de l'autre. Javert retrouva les cicatrices, la marque du bagne, cela l'affligea tellement.

« Pardonne-moi, murmura Javert. Je suis tellement désolé.

\- Je sais, chuchota Valjean dans le creux de l'oreille. Je sais.

\- Je voudrais revenir en arrière et briser tes chaînes moi-même.

\- Chut... C'est le passé.

\- Jean... »

Un baiser le fit taire. Valjean voulait faire taire Javert, mais, intraitable, ce dernier poursuivit son discours impromptu.

« Promets-moi..., souffla le policier.

\- Tout ce que tu veux... Dis-moi...

\- Promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras pas. »

Valjean nota avec stupeur le tremblement dans les mains revenues se poser sur ses épaules.

« Je vais te ramener avec moi à Paris, tu vas venir vivre chez moi, avec moi... Je te veux dans ma vie...dans mon lit...

\- Jean, » répéta encore Javert.

Javert tourna son visage dans le cou de Valjean. Il se mordit les lèvres pour taire ses gémissements tandis qu'il se laissait aller, se soumettait aux caresses de Valjean. Un premier contact eut lieu au niveau de ses hanches. Accablant, enivrant.

Valjean força Javert à ramener son visage vers le sien pour pouvoir l'embrasser profondément, préférant se concentrer sur cela que sur ce que faisait sa main. Elle descendait inexorablement. Plus bas, toujours plus bas.

« Non !, s'affola Javert en repoussant Valjean, en se raidissant.

\- Calme-toi ! Je t'en prie.

\- Il ne faut pas. Dieu.

\- Tu ne veux pas ? »

Javert referma ses yeux et des larmes se mirent enfin à couler. Il avait l'impression de tomber de son foutu pont à nouveau, de se noyer... Son corps répondait de son propre chef au toucher de Valjean, affamé de contact.

« Si, Seigneur. Si, je veux... Mais... »

La peur était si forte. Valjean hésitait, il n'était pas mieux que son compagnon mais il fallait être celui qui ose. Sinon, ils se perdraient dans leur terreur et il n'aurait plus qu'à reprendre le bateau et laisser mourir Javert de sa fièvre tropicale. Car rester en Guyane ne serait que plus dur pour les deux, plus cruel.

« Calme-toi, répéta doucement Valjean, avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Embrasse-moi. »

Javert obéit. Ils s'embrassèrent dans les larmes. De longues minutes à se chercher, se goûter, s’effleurer puis le désir revint. Une tension montait haut, si haut, si forte. Javert était perdu, pris dans la chaleur de l'étreinte, pris dans les caresses malhabiles de Valjean, pris dans le bruit du ressac. Soudain, une jambe se glissa entre les siennes, le forçant à les écarter pour laisser Valjean s'installer plus commodément contre lui.

Et les aines se rapprochèrent, se touchèrent. Ils gémirent doucement.

Javert se soumettait si bien, les doigts devenaient plus audacieux. Enfin, Dieu, enfin ! La main de Valjean toucha l'entrejambe de Javert. Tâtant la forme, caressant la longueur, découvrant la chaleur à-travers le tissu du pantalon.

« Je t'aime, François, » murmura Valjean, toujours, dans le creux de l'oreille de Javert.

Javert était bien incapable de répondre, il suffoquait sous le choc. Valjean observa le visage de son compagnon avec inquiétude puis ravissement. Il regardait le visage de Javert changer, enchanté de le voir perdre peu à peu son contrôle, se relâcher. Geindre. Souffler son prénom. Ressentir du plaisir.

Cela encouragea Valjean à poursuivre son exploration. Les doigts cessèrent la caresse pour se charger de déboutonner le pantalon de Javert. Valjean reprit la bouche de Javert lorsque ses doigts glissèrent à la recherche du sexe, dur et gonflé du policier.

Javert ne repoussait plus, il ne protestait plus, il s'abandonnait, il se soumettait à la volonté de Valjean. Toujours.

_Promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras pas._

Comme s'il pouvait le laisser ?!

Valjean caressa doucement, apprenant la taille, la dureté, la douceur. Javert gémissait et faisait tout pour retenir tous ses sons.

« François... Fraco... Je veux te voir venir. Pour moi. »

Valjean ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce courage, cette audace, ces paroles. Certainement, dans les méandres de son esprit, dans les noirceurs de sa mémoire se cachaient des souvenirs du bagne, des scènes affligeantes dont il avait du être le témoin involontaire et forcé. Fellation, sodomie, attouchement. Certains volontaires et donnés avec amour !, d'autres apparentés à de la sauvagerie, de simples viols brutaux. De la luxure !

Là, là. Valjean voulait prouver à Javert que ce n'était pas de la luxure mais de l'amour. Il aurait voulu tout faire, tout donner à son compagnon. Tout le plaisir, tout l'amour possible. Javert avait toujours ses yeux fermés et ses mains serrées avec force sur les épaules larges du forçat. Il mordait sa lèvre inférieure et haletait fort.

« Viens ! »

Valjean embrassa Javert, encore, le forçant à desserrer ses mâchoires, à accepter sa langue et à se laisser dériver. Tandis que la main poursuivait sa caresse, plus souple, plus profonde, comme Valjean l'aimait lui-même. Des coups longs, assez rapides, effleurant les testicules.

Et soudain, Valjean perdit le rythme. Lui-même était déconcentré, débordé par les sensations qu'il ressentait. Une main venait de se perdre dans son entrejambe. Pour la première fois de sa vie, une main d'homme, autre que la sienne, caressait son sexe.

« Dieu, souffla Valjean. Ne t'arrête pas... »

Un soupir apparenté à un rire lui répondit tandis que la main défaisait son pantalon. Allant plus vite que Valjean l'avait fait il y a quelques minutes à Javert. Et ce fut une sensation délicieuse, la peau rencontrant la peau.

Valjean avait cessé de bouger sa main, trop bouleversé par ce qui lui arrivait..

Dix mois ! Dix mois ! Était-ce de la luxure ? Non ! Ce n'était pas possible. Valjean pria le Ciel : _Dieu ! Je vous en prie ! Ce n'est pas possible que cela soit un péché. Je l'aime ! Je le désire ! Et il m'aime ! Pardonnez-nous !_

Et Valjean murmura simplement :

« Dieu ! »

Javert ne disait toujours rien, il essayait de retrouver son souffle en se concentrant sur ce qu'il faisait, il caressait avec soin, ses doigts enveloppaient le sexe de Valjean, glissant sur la veine gonflée, serrant le prépuce, touchant les testicules, les soupesant, arrachant des petits cris de plaisir à Valjean.

« François ! Continue ! Je t'en prie ! »

Si Javert n'avait pas été aussi incohérent, il aurait jeté un commentaire sarcastique sur le ton si désespéré de Valjean. Un peu moqueur ! Mais il était fou et ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire qu'à obéir. Valjean embrassa Javert avec ferveur lorsqu'il se sentit venir, répétant simplement le prénom de son compagnon...devenant son amant... Il vint en tremblant au-dessus de Javert, ses bras si forts l'empêchèrent de tomber sur le policier. Son sperme inonda le ventre de Javert.

Valjean respira quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder Javert. Ardemment. L'inspecteur de police semblait perdu, toujours, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire et en même temps, en même temps, il y avait encore du désir dans son regard.

Valjean se pencha, ne songeant pas à un instant à sa semence, répandue, collante sur le ventre de Javert, il embrassa tendrement son compagnon.

« Maintenant à toi !, souffla-t-il.

\- Jean...

\- Ce que je veux... »

La main revint se poser sur le sexe du policier, provoquant une prise de souffle soudaine. Il ne fallut que quelques longs coups pour faire venir Javert à son tour. Ça et la langue de Valjean jouant avec le lobe de l'oreille du policier, ses dents mordant doucement sa carotide, ses murmures d'amour dans la courbe de la nuque.

Javert gémit et ses hanches tremblèrent lorsqu’il éjacula. Valjean se sentait si bien, si fier...si pécheur...

Rien ne serait facile dorénavant. Il n'était plus seul. Tout serait plus facile. Il n'était plus seul. Il avait un compagnon dans sa vie !

De l'amour, être aimé, aimer !

« Tu vas rentrer à Paris avec moi, fit Valjean, autoritaire. Tu vas venir vivre dans ma maison rue Plumet. »

Et Javert admit sa défaite totale face à la volonté de son amant.

« Oui, Jean.

\- Bien !, » fit simplement celui-ci, satisfait.

Mais son âme chantait, son cœur s'allégeait et sa joie était si forte que Valjean serra contre lui Javert comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Les minutes passaient dans le silence, les mains relâchèrent les sexes, devenus plus doux et les bouches se retrouvaient. Encore ! Ils avaient besoin de s'embrasser. Valjean se coucha aux côtés de Javert et se permit de lui caresser les cheveux.

Javert le regardait, il imita Valjean et laissa ses doigts toucher la barbe soyeuse de Valjean.

« A la Paimpolaise, murmura Javert, je crois que j’ai eu envie de toi. J'étais jaloux de ce type qui t'a fait danser. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. »

Valjean se mit à rire. Il pensait à ce qu'il avait dit à Pierre sur _Jacques_ : _« Un vrai tigre. Un peu étouffant. Je n’ai jamais vu quelqu’un de si possessif. »_ Manifestement, ce n'était pas un mensonge !

« J'aurai préféré danser avec toi, » rétorqua Valjean.

Ce n'était pas non plus un mensonge. La main de Javert glissa sur les joues de Valjean, puis elle toucha doucement les lèvres de l'ancien forçat, si gonflées, si rougies de leurs baisers, Valjean déposa un petit baiser sur le bout des doigts du policier.

« Tu étais sérieux toutes ces fois où tu m'invitais à dormir chez toi ?, » demanda Javert, sentant ses joues le brûler.

Valjean contempla avec stupeur le rougissement intense qui colorait le visage de Javert et trouva cela adorable.

« Oui. Même si je ne sais pas ce que j'attendais. Ce que j'espérais.

\- J'avais peur, admit le policier. Déjà.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu aies peur, fit Valjean, catégorique. Maintenant, tu es à moi. Le mien ! »

Valjean embrassa Javert avec passion, rendant son baiser impératif par sa puissance et sa profondeur.

« Le tien, oui, » haleta Javert.

Javert s'était soumis. Il se soumettait toujours. Son enveloppe de policier intransigeant s'était brisée comme une statue de verre. Envolée comme un fétu de paille dans le vent marin.

« Je t'aime Jean, susurra Javert.

\- Mon bel inspecteur... »

Ils se sourirent puis se permirent quelques minutes ainsi. Tranquilles. A écouter le bruit de la mer, les cris des oiseaux, à sentir les parfums de la forêt non loin d'eux. Valjean roula sur le dos et décala Javert sur son épaule, le policier se lova contre lui. Tellement à sa place que Valjean en vint à oublier les têtes de femmes qui s'étaient retrouvées là. Il y avait si longtemps.

Et ils se laissèrent dériver doucement vers le sommeil... Imprudents... Tellement bien...

 

Lorsque Valjean se réveilla, il constata aussitôt que Javert n'était plus contre lui. Une vague de panique s'empara de lui. Il y avait la falaise, le ressac, l'océan...

Puis il se calma quand il entendit des pas bruisser sur les feuilles non loin de lui. Une gourde lui fut tendue. Il faisait beaucoup plus chaud que le matin. Il devait être bientôt l'heure du déjeuner.

Valjean balbutia quelques remerciements avant de boire tandis qu'un corps s'asseyait à ses côtés.

« Comment te sens-tu ?, demanda Valjean, précautionneux.

\- Mieux qu'il y a des mois, » répondit une voix amusée.

Valjean osa enfin lever les yeux et capter le regard de Javert. Un ciel gris illuminé de soleil.

« Mieux qu'il y a des années, poursuivit le policier.

\- Tu vas bien alors ? »

Javert ne répondit pas et se mit à rire ouvertement. Il but à sa gourde. Valjean nota les mouvements de la pomme d'Adam. Étonné d'avoir envie de poser sa bouche là.

Ensuite, il se rendit compte que le policier s'était rhabillé et surtout qu'il l'avait rhabillé également. Il pouvait sentir aussi qu'on l'avait lavé. Retirant les preuves de ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble.

C'était une image étrange à imaginer, le sévère inspecteur Javert glissant un linge humide sur son ventre et ses parties intimes pour les nettoyer avec douceur, essayant de ne pas réveiller son amant. Puis réajustant les vêtements et le rendant à nouveau présentable.

Depuis combien de temps Javert était-il réveillé et le regardait dormir ?

« Et toi, Jean ? Comment te sens-tu ?, lui renvoya Javert.

\- Viens m'embrasser !, » fut la seule réponse du forçat.

Javert rit, encore, et obéit à la demande de Valjean. Ils s'embrassèrent, doucement, tendrement, puis à nouveau affamés, brûlants. Javert s'écria, de nouveau essoufflé :

« Tu me rends dur à nouveau...

\- Si vite ? Je vous croyais plus stoïque inspecteur ! Plus patient !

\- Je n'ai jamais su me retenir avec toi... Tu me rends fou. Tu l'as toujours fait ! »

Ils rirent, front contre front, puis Javert se recula, cherchant à se reprendre.

« Mais je pense à Mme Oubayou. Elle serait capable de jeter l'ensemble des policiers de la Guyane à mes trousses si je ne réapparaissais pas pour le déjeuner.

\- Elle t'aime beaucoup.

\- Ce sont de braves gens. C'est un pays difficile à vivre mais une fois qu'on a été adopté par son peuple, c'est agréable.

\- Ta santé en souffre cependant.

\- Car je ne suis plus tout jeune et j'ai des poumons abîmés, mais si j'étais jeune... »

Valjean sentit son cœur battre très fort, en pleine panique. Dans le feu de la passion, Javert avait accepté de rentrer au pays avec lui, mais une fois revenu à lui, rien n'était moins sûr. Ces sentiments devaient transparaître sur son visage car Javert l'embrassa, tendrement.

_Qui aurait pu croire l'inspecteur Javert capable d'autant de douceur ?_

« Laisse-moi encore un mois, Jean ! Un mois pour gérer mon poste. Je vais envoyer un message à Paris pour les prévenir de mon retour définitif. Il arrivera un mois avant nous, ainsi la préfecture aura le temps de s'organiser. J'aimerais que Vandomme prenne ma place ici. Il n'est pas raciste comme d'autres blancs venus de la métropole... Mais je dois être convaincant.

\- Un mois, très bien. Tu me promets de rentrer au pays avec moi !?

\- Je n'ai qu'une parole. »

Valjean s'interdit de songer à Cosette et à Jean-Luc. Un mois puis le voyage de retour. Quand il rentrera en France, Jean-Luc commencera déjà à marcher, à babiller, à saisir les choses... Valjean avait raté plusieurs étapes de la vie de son petit-fils, mais il savait qu'il ne le regretterait pas autant qu'il aurait pu. Car il avait maintenant à ses côtés un cœur à aimer, un corps à désirer, une vie à combler. Il allait, pour la première fois de sa vie, songer à lui ! Être égoïste !

Un dernier baiser. Comme pour conclure un accord et les deux hommes se relevèrent. Valjean sentit la vieillesse de ses articulations en s'étirant. Rester allongé sur le sol humide de la forêt équatoriale était une gageure à son âge. Même s'il avait dormi dix-neuf ans sur une simple planche de bois... Valjean pensa que la prochaine fois, il allait falloir se débrouiller pour s'aimer dans un lit ou alors amener plusieurs couvertures...et des oreillers... Cela le fit sourire. Javert le regarda, levant un sourcil étonné.

« Y a-t-il un endroit sûr où l'on pourrait se voir ?

\- Faire cela sur une falaise ne te plaît pas ?, sourit narquoisement le policier.

\- L'endroit est charmant mais mon dos est beaucoup moins enchanté. »

Javert se mit à rire et murmura :

« Je vais chercher un coin tranquille. Il te faudra des semaines pour bien visiter toute la région. »

Puis Valjean vérifia sa tenue et Javert l’aida à bien refermer sa chemise, laissant ensuite glisser ses doigts sur les épaules massives de l’homme.

« Suis-je présentable ?, lança Valjean, amusé de le voir aussi troublé. 

\- Les costumes noirs de M. Madeleine… Tu étais très beau.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que je demandais, opposa Valjean en riant.

\- Tu es présentable. »

Javert baissait la tête, gêné par ses pensées. Se pourrait-il que depuis Montreuil son obsession pour Jean Valjean n’était qu’un désir refoulé ? Valjean lui caressa le visage pour le ramener à eux et à maintenant.

« Tu étais toujours si impeccable dans ton uniforme. Impressionnant !

\- Je n’ai pas choisi mon habillement.

\- Tu étais très séduisant au café Suchet. »

Javert eut un sourire tordu à ce souvenir.

« Ce n’étaient pas mes vêtements, c’est Fleuride, la femme de Vidocq qui les a choisis pour moi. J’ai loué cette tenue pour l’affaire de la Paimpolaise. Je n’ai pas les moyens de m’offrir un tel costume. »

Cet aveu provoqua la colère de Valjean qui embrassa Javert et souffla :

« Tu auras un costume, tu auras tout ce que tu désires. Je te le promets.

\- On dirait que tu veux gâter une maîtresse, Jean !, sourit Javert. Je ne suis pas une grisette d’amour.

\- Si tu étais une grisette, je t’aurai demandée en mariage depuis longtemps. »

Un silence, Javert secoua la tête, amusé et embrassa à son tour Valjean.

« Mme Oubayou doit s’inquiéter.

\- Alors allons la rassurer ! »

Javert n’avait rien dit. L’homosexualité n’était pas un délit mais c’était un péché, scandaleux dans la société, on était loin du mariage. Le policier ramassa la couverture et d’un geste souple, il invita Valjean à le suivre.

Ils récupèrent leurs chevaux et repartirent sur le chemin. Silencieux.

Avant de quitter la forêt néanmoins, Valjean attrapa la main de Javert et le ramena vers lui doucement en murmurant :

« Hey, attend un instant.

\- Jean... »

Et les bouches se retrouvèrent une fois de plus. Un doux baiser. Une simple promesse. Puis il fallut se résigner au retour.

Le voyage fut plus long car plus lent. Javert remplissait son rôle de guide touristique avec sérieux et compétence, désignant les champs de canne à sucre, expliquant les saisons, désignant les petites cabanes où vivaient les esclaves. L'esclavage était combattu, de plus en plus critiqué, des voix s'élevaient au sein du gouvernement et ailleurs dans le monde pour que cesse cette monstruosité. Javert, avec un regard dur, raconta du bout des lèvres qu'il lui était arrivé de partir à la chasse à l'esclave marron. L'esclave en fuite.

Un travail de chien de chasse, littéralement et jamais Javert n'avait autant mérité les surnoms insultants dont on l'affublait à Paris. Des femmes en détresse avec leur enfant, menacés d'être séparés, des hommes forts mais refusant de plier, des vieillards déjà mutilés... Non, Javert n'appréciait pas cette partie de son travail et la plupart de ses chasses finissaient sur un échec. L'inspecteur Javert ne connaissait pas bien la région, n'est-ce-pas ?

Cela fit sourire Valjean. Javert devait avoir appris le moindre chemin, le plus petit fourré, la moindre cachette possible à des lieues à la ronde. Javert lui rendit son sourire. Complices. Parfois il était bon de se souvenir que l'inspecteur Javert était mort dans la Seine, noyé dans un accès de folie.

 

La traversée de la ville de Cayenne fut plus décontractée également. Valjean écouta son compagnon décrire la vie du port, les soucis de contrebande, les escarmouches avec les Anglais, toujours sur la brèche. Napoléon était tombé depuis une vingtaine d'années seulement et les Antilles restaient un champ de bataille. A tous ces soucis s'ajoutait même la piraterie ! Valjean n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Javert vivait vraiment dans un autre monde !

Comme Paris lui semblait éloigné ! Un rêve éveillé !

« Je suis allé en Martinique, lança Javert, indifférent.

\- En Martinique ? Pourquoi cela ?

\- Je devais y rencontrer le gouverneur. Beaucoup de nos problèmes viennent des Antilles, des esclaves fuient les îles à sucre et viennent se réfugier sur le continent. Puis ils espèrent descendre plus bas, aller au Brésil, en Argentine... Ce sont des terres promises aux yeux de beaucoup. Comme si l'esclavage n'était pas le même partout ! »

Javert était désabusé. Valjean avait envie de le réconforter. Mais ils étaient en pleine rue, il y avait des passants, des voitures. Ils n'étaient que de simples amis.

« Comme si les Portugais, les Espagnols ou ces maudits Anglais pouvaient les accueillir à bras ouverts.

\- Ils veulent leur liberté, » opposa doucement Valjean.

Javert regarda attentivement Valjean, bien sûr que l'ancien forçat comprenait ! Il avait connu l'esclavage, l'emprisonnement même si ce n'était pas dans les mêmes conditions que les vrais esclaves, sa vie avait été semblable. Et il s'était évadé !

« La liberté ou la mort, murmura Valjean.

\- Tu pensais survivre en sautant de _l'Orion_ ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Valjean. Je voulais fuir, à n'importe quel prix. Quitte à mourir. En fait, je ne songeais qu'à Cosette, qu'à Fantine... »

Valjean sourit tristement en ajoutant :

« A toi.

\- J'imagine que ce ne devait pas être de bonnes pensées.

\- Je ne suis pas un meurtrier. Au bagne, j'étais un homme violent lorsque la violence était nécessaire à ma survie. Mais je dois t'avouer qu'il y a eu des moments où il n'aurait pas mieux valu que l'on se revoie. »

Javert acquiesçait en silence. Il comprenait lui aussi.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir pas tué aux barricades ? »

Toujours cette même histoire ? Ils n'avançaient pas, tournant en rond autour de leur passé. Encore et toujours. Les chevaux avançaient lentement, le soleil tapait fort, la sueur dégoulinait sur leur front et Valjean sentait encore sur ses doigts l'odeur de Javert...

« Je ne pouvais pas te tuer.

\- Je n'ai pas compris alors. Aujourd'hui, je crois que je comprends un peu mieux.

\- Je ne dis pas. Si je t'avais retrouvé après Toulon. Avant de rencontrer monseigneur Myriel. Je pense que j'aurai accepté le surin avec empressement. Avec joie-même.

\- On m'a demandé de retourner à Toulon une fois.

\- Pourquoi diable ? »

Javert souriait, un éclair amusé dans le regard, inattendu vue la lourdeur de leur conversation.

« On avait peur que le forçat _9430_ , surnommé _Le maire,_ tente une nouvelle évasion. On connaissait ton dossier. Tu leur faisais peur !

\- J'avais cinquante ans !

\- Et quatre évasions à ton actif ! Une position de maire apprécié de tous ! Tu étais un homme intelligent et retors. On m'a proposé de reprendre mon poste de garde-chiourme avec une majoration de salaire impressionnante. J'aurai du te surveiller avec soin !

\- Dieu ! Heureusement que tu as décliné cette offre !

\- J'ai hésité, je dois avouer. Mais Toulon ne me tentait pas. Rochefort ou Brest pourquoi pas ? Mais retourner à Toulon...

\- Si cela avait été toi assigné à ma surveillance et non ce jeune blanc-bec sur l' _Orion_ , jamais je n'aurai été déchaîné aussi facilement !

\- Ça c'est sûr. Moi, je t'aurais accompagné sur ce foutu mât.

\- Tu aurais plongé ?

\- Non, je t'aurais abattu !

\- Dieu, François ! Ta haine était si forte à mon égard ?!

\- Je te l'ai dit Jean. Je haïssais M. Madeleine avec ardeur. J'étais pire que le diable ! Tout ce que tu faisais à Montreuil me semblait une machination. Tes écoles, tes hôpitaux, ta charité, ces jouets que tu fabriquais pour les enfants, ta piété... Tout me semblait faux, exagéré. Je ne rêvais que d'une chose, te mettre la main au collet. Lorsqu'on m'a permis de le faire, j'ai été heureux ! Je me sentais investi d'une mission divine. C'est pathétique !

\- L'inspecteur dévoué à la Loi. Je ne trouve pas cela pathétique, je trouve cela terrible.

\- Je me suis noyé pour ne pas avoir compris que la Loi pouvait faire des erreurs et qu'il y avait des exceptions. »

Un nouveau silence. Valjean essayait d'imaginer l'inspecteur Javert, redevenu l'adjudant-garde Javert, armé de son mousquet et vêtu de son uniforme gris, attaché à sa surveillance et le faisant avec célérité et sérieux. Ce fut une vision horrible.

 

Au bagne, M. Madeleine redevenu Jean Valjean fut plutôt bien traité.

Bien sûr, il y eut la marque au fer rouge, l'avilissement, la honte éternelle mais Valjean n'était plus Jean-Le-Cric. Il était soumis, obéissant et travailleur. Il était toujours fort et dur à la tâche. Il ne souffrit pas du fouet. Pas une seule fois, on ne le frappa. Il n’y en avait pas besoin, il connaissait les règles et avait appris à courber l’échine. Il était un prisonnier modèle. Solitaire. Il écoutait les sermons de l'aumônier et lisait sa _Bible_. Il avait même eu le droit de garder un chapelet de M. Madeleine et priait beaucoup.

Bien sûr, ses pensées dérivaient vers la malheureuse Fantine, vers la pauvre Cosette, vers Montreuil, vers son usine, vers ses employés qu'il avait abandonnés...et la nuit, lorsqu'il était trop affligé pour prier correctement, ses pensées dérivaient vers Javert et il devait lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas ressentir de haine envers l'homme. Il fallait pardonner, expier, comprendre...accepter...

Bien sûr, s'il ne dut pas faire face à la violence de ses condisciples ou de ses gardiens, grâce à sa force et à son aura de prisonnier puissant et de roi de l'évasion et grâce à sa soumission sans faille, il y avait tout de même le mépris. Par beaucoup si ce n'était pas par tous ! On l'appelait _Le maire_ par dérision et il détesta cela pendant des semaines, des mois...

Mais, ce ne fut pas si terrible en réalité. Il se sentait soulagé en fait. Soulagé d'avoir cessé de faire semblant, soulagé d'avoir retrouvé sa vraie identité. _Jean Valjean !_

Le plus terrible, ce fut d'avoir perdu l'espoir. Condamné à perpétuité au bagne, il plongeait dans un abattement sans fin. Il essayait de fuir dans la prière, de s'abrutir dans le travail, de s'épuiser au-delà de ses limites mais il était si fort, si résistant et la prière ne pouvait pas assez rivaliser avec le chagrin porté à ce paroxysme.

Alors sur l' _Orion_ , lorsqu'il vit l'accident, ce marin en danger, la mer en furie, il s'était dit...que c'était une porte de sortie. Soit la liberté, soit la Liberté. Il ne reviendrait jamais au bagne en tout cas. Et ce fut ce qui se passa !

Mais s'il y avait eu Javert attaché à ses pas, les yeux sans cesse postés sur son dos. Dieu ! Cela aurait peut-être suffi à faire ressusciter Jean-Le-Cric ! Et Jean Valjean serait certainement encore et toujours prisonnier au bagne de Toulon ou alors guillotiné pour actes de violences ayant entraîné la mort d'un gardien.

Valjean frissonna à ses souvenirs, à ses pensées. Jamais Javert ne devait apprendre cela, jamais ! Sinon, leur histoire qui débutait à peine allait se terminer par un drame.

L’ancien forçat préféra clore cette conversation en lançant simplement :

« Oui, je comprends à quel point un esclave peut désirer retrouver sa liberté et tout ce qu'il est capable d'accomplir pour y parvenir.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, Jean.

\- Je sais, François. Je sais. »

Les deux hommes se turent et le silence retomba entre eux mais il fut accueilli avec reconnaissance. Ils avaient assez parlé du passé pour ce jour et si possible pour tous les prochains jours.

Toulon était un fantôme entre eux qui pouvait se révéler dangereux s'il était réveillé.

 

Ils arrivèrent pour le déjeuner. Mme Oubayou les vit venir avec soulagement.

«  J’allais envoyer Tamalé à votre recherche ! »

Un petit sourire, un regard de connivence et l’inspecteur lança, conciliant :

« La promenade a été plus longue que prévue.

\- Votre pays est si beau, madame Fiana. Je suis très heureux de le découvrir, ajouta Valjean.

\- Bien. C’est vrai que c’est beau, mais vous devez manger et vous reposer. »

Un repas de viande de cochon grillée accompagné de pain de maïs fut très réconfortant, puis Javert alla s'étendre pour un sieste.

Il était encore faible et la séance du matin l'avait épuisé. Valjean entendit cette justification de la bouche de Javert, si innocente, et il rougit intensément.

« La chaleur, » jeta Valjean pour expliquer son rougissement.

Et Javert se mit à rire, franchement amusé.

L'après-midi fut douce. Valjean la passa en compagnie de Mme Oubayou. Elle l'emmena en promenade dans la ville, lui présentant des connaissances et des voisins. Elle était fière, Mme Oubayou, fière d'exhiber ainsi l'ami de l'inspecteur Javert, le _gad_ venu de France et de parler de Paris à tout le monde comme si c'était elle qui revenait de si loin.

Le soir, un simple plat de poissons et de fruits et ce fut parfait. Valjean déclina le rhum. Il avait compris le danger de cette boisson, douce et agréable. Plus pernicieuse qu'un verre d'eau de vie, plus traîtresse que le cidre.

Puis il alla se coucher. Il était fatigué.

Ce fut une surprise lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit dés qu'il fut étendu sous la moustiquaire.

« Que...

\- Chut !, » fit une voix impérative.

Il reconnut Javert malgré l'obscurité profonde de la chambre.

Et bientôt, un poids se déplaça sur son matelas, se rapprochant de lui et faisant battre son cœur dans l'expectative.

« Je vais devoir te chasser dans la nuit, souffla la même voix non loin de son oreille.

\- Alors capture-moi !

\- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ces mots... »

Un fin rire qui se brisa lorsqu'une bouche se posa maladroitement dans sa gorge et que deux mains touchaient sa poitrine cachée sous la chemise de nuit. Cherchant, attrapant, caressant.

« Retire-moi ça !, ordonna Javert, frustré.

\- A vos ordres, inspecteur. »

Bientôt, ils furent nus tous les deux et s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, déjà durs comme des jeunes au mépris de leur âge si vénérable. Déjà impatients.

« Ici, ton dos doit être mieux installé, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable...

\- Je sais. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. »

Un nouveau baiser les laissa pantelant.

« J'ai besoin de toi, avoua Javert.

\- François..., » gémit Valjean.

Puis plus bas, plus affectueux, _« Fraco. »_

Ce fut doux, si doux, de simples caresses, profondes mais tendres. Des murmures d'amour, des gémissements réprimés par des baisers, un rythme qu'il fallut apprendre à mettre en place...à suivre...avant de venir...

Une litanie de _« Je t'aime »_ endormit Javert contre l'épaule de Jean Valjean.

Cela rappelait à Javert d'autres lèvres murmurant de tels sermons sur la sienne d'épaule... Une autre vie, une autre nuit. Il en aurait pleuré de rage.

Mais il y avait l'amour de Jean Valjean et Javert ne savait pas quoi faire de cela. Lui-même avait du mal à comprendre ses propres désirs.

_Aimait-il Jean Valjean ?_

 


	59. NUIT ET JOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javert est un bon policier, un bon mouchard, un bon officier. Mais il est imprudent, téméraire, dévoué à son travail.

Le matin retrouva Valjean, seul, dans son lit. Il se demanda s'il avait rêvé, surtout en voyant l'état de ses draps. Il en rougit. Puis il découvrit une preuve que ce ne fut pas un rêve. Au fond du lit, perdu dans ses profondeurs, se trouvait le ruban qui entourait les cheveux du policier.

Valjean le saisit et le glissa autour de son poignet. Il se sentait si bien, si amoureux. Il avait hâte de revoir Javert. François. Il fallait absolument trouver un endroit discret et confortable pour poursuivre leur rapprochement.

Quarante ans de chasteté forcée oubliés !

Valjean rougit encore à ses pensées si mal venues. Scandaleux !

Puis il déchanta en arrivant dans la salle à manger. L'inspecteur Javert s'était levé tôt, ce jour-là, il allait mieux et ne voulait pas abuser de ses jours de congé. Donc, Mme Oubayou expliqua à Valjean que cela signifiait que l'inspecteur allait faire le double de travail pour essayer de rattraper son retard. Cela allait durer une semaine, voire deux, durant lesquelles l'inspecteur allait multiplier les quarts de travail. Se chargeant des patrouilles, des arrestations, des enquêtes, de la paperasse. Se poussant dans ses limites. Et se rendant ainsi, par la force des choses, plus vulnérable à la fièvre.

Valjean secoua la tête, amusé, dépité, désespéré. Il reconnaissait bien là son Javert. Donc Valjean se prépara à une journée solitaire dans une terre inconnue.

Mais Mme Oubayou, consciente de la solitude de ce pauvre blanc, confia Jean Valjean à ses filles. Josepha et Liena entraînèrent le vieux Français dans les rues de la ville. Valjean fut intéressé par les danses, les chansons, les souvenirs de ce peuple guyanais... On était surpris par ce vieil homme, aux cheveux si blancs et à l'aspect si vénérable, qui n'hésitait pas à s'asseoir sur le sol pour écouter un vieil esclave raconter sa vie ou un groupe d'enfants chanter des chants de récolte...

La canne à sucre rythmait la vie, le commerce et les drames humains. Ça et le port. Valjean imagina tout à coup le baron Thénard venir ici à la barre d'un navire négrier... Cela lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche...

Les filles emmenèrent ensuite Valjean dans le quartier indien. Les Guyanais étaient un peuple cosmopolite, composé d'une majorité de noirs, venus à l'origine des lointains rivages de l'Afrique, de blancs Européens qui se prenaient pour les maîtres de tous, d'une minorité d'Indiens, descendants de ces fiers peuples précolombiens, disparus depuis les conquêtes des conquistadors, décimés par les maladies et le travail forcé... On trouvait de nombreuses langues en Guyane et le français ne dominait pas. Beaucoup d'espagnol, de portugais et ce créole guyanais. Valjean écoutait la douce musique de ces langues s'entrecroisant et se mêlant.

« Que veut dire « _Moukate_ » ?, » demanda tout à coup Valjean aux deux filles.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Les filles se mirent à rire et refusèrent de lui dire.

Ce fut Javert, la nuit, dans leur chambre, qui lui traduisit l'insulte que Tamalé avait employée à son encontre

« C'est un mot désignant les petits résidus blancs et visqueux sur le pénis quand il est sale. »

Valjean se sentit rougir dans la nuit de sa chambre tandis qu'un doux rire retentissait dans son oreille. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour cette nuit. Ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. L'état des draps avait été assez difficile à expliquer.

Mme Oubayou avait regardé le vieil homme avec compassion.

M. Valjean était un vieillard qui souffrait d'incontinence nocturne. Il fallut bien trouver une excuse valable et on ne trouva que celle-là.

Les deux hommes ne surent pas si Mme Oubayou fut dupe, en tout cas, elle ne fit aucun commentaire et changea les draps du lit du vieil homme avec soin.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire l'amour toutes les nuits dans la chambre de Valjean chez la famille Oubayou.

La journée avait été si longue, Javert n'était pas rentré en effet. Il avait envoyé un message pour prévenir de son absence au déjeuner. Mme Oubayou soupira avec consternation. Valjean ne fut pas surpris de cette attitude si inflexible du policier.

L'inspecteur Javert était toujours vivant ! La Seine n'avait pas effacé tous les aspects de son caractère. Et quelque part, n'était-ce pas de cet homme que Valjean était tombé amoureux ?

Cette nuit, on se contenta de simples baisers, de quelques caresses.

Cette nuit et toutes les autres !

Il fallait se résigner à la prudence.


	60. UN MOIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment s'aimer lorsqu'on est ardent, amoureux et...secret ? Un mois c'est long et en même temps si court. Profitez-en bien !

Un mois, c'était long. Et en même temps, c'était si court. A peine suffisant si on voulait s'aimer. Il fallait ruser pour se retrouver. Des rencontres furtives dans des cabanes près des quais ? Trop dangereux. Une promenade dans les champs de canne à sucre ? Deux Blancs étaient si facilement repérables. Non, ce n’était pas possible de se toucher en-dehors de la jungle. Malgré l’humidité, les animaux et l’ombre des arbres...ou peut-être à cause d’elle… Javert et Valjean durent se contenter de caresses furtives derrière des arbres géants, appelés des fromagers ou contre des palétuviers, dans les zones marécageuses. Changer de lieu de promenade, taire leurs gémissements, jouer les botanistes amateurs.

Valjean songeait avec une douce ironie qu’il voyait maintenant les arbres autrement que lorsqu’il était élagueur à Faverolles. Il cherchait des arbres, non pour les tailler et les entretenir mais pour s’y pencher et épingler un homme dans les folies du désir... Javert, lui, s’en fichait royalement des plantes et de leurs propriétés, il ne voulait qu’aimer Valjean et perdait la tête, impatient de l’embrasser.

Un mois infernal et si doux en même temps.

L'inspecteur Javert prépara son départ pour le Continent. Maintenant, ses hommes le savaient et l'acceptaient avec morosité. Mais on comprenait.

Un de leurs inspecteurs n'avait tenu que cinq ans avant de succomber à une fièvre maligne. Javert était déjà bien malade. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme.

Mais il n'empêche... Si Javert avait été plus jeune, moins diminué, si la Seine n'avait pas brisé sa santé... Peut-être que Valjean aurait eu plus de mal à le convaincre de partir… Même si l’inspecteur n’osait pas se poser la question en son cœur...par peur de la réponse.

Mais Javert savait déjà que ce fait serait tu pour l'éternité. Un autre non-dit entre eux.

Donc tout le monde savait. Le maire de Cayenne vint même rencontrer l'inspecteur chez le sergent Tamalé, dépité et en colère.

Valjean fut témoin de la scène et en fut saisi.

« Quelles sont ses manières, inspecteur ? J'ai appris par vos officiers que vous alliez nous quitter à la fin du mois ?

\- En effet, monsieur le maire. »

Ces mots touchaient Valjean, _M. Madeleine_. Combien de fois les avait-il entendus à Montreuil-sur-Mer ?

« Peut-on savoir la raison de votre désertion ?

\- La santé, monsieur le maire. Je dois partir si je ne veux pas mourir dans votre jolie ville. »

Le maire accusa le coup et perdit un peu de sa superbe. C'était un homme assez imposant, dans les soixante ans, d'une peau restée blanche malgré le soleil. Il devait prendre grand soin de ne pas trop bronzer. Un blanc venu de la métropole !

« Je comprends. Mais j'avais compté sur votre aide pour ce projet de bagne de droit commun que veut construire le gouvernement. Vous avez été garde-chiourme, non ?

\- Oui, monsieur le maire, sourit Javert, sans aucune aménité.

\- Vous reviendrez ? »

Un fol espoir perçait derrière cette question, Javert accentua son sourire, dévoilant ses dents. Un sourire laid.

« Je ne pense pas, monsieur le maire. Le préfet de police de Paris me rappelle à lui. »

Un bel atout que sortait là l'inspecteur, le maire fronça les sourcils, passablement ennuyé.

« M. Gisquet vous rappelle ? Il ne m'en a rien dit ! Nous n'avons aucune information dans ces colonies !

\- Voici sa lettre officielle, monsieur le maire. »

Javert sortit la lettre d'une poche intérieure de son uniforme et la tendit au maire. Ce dernier la lut et son regard devint plus sombre encore.

« Qui vous remplacera ?

\- Je vais désigner l'inspecteur Vandomme. Je ne sais pas si Paris suivra mes recommandations.

\- Vandomme ? L'homme a été envoyé ici sur une mesure disciplinaire !

\- Il a changé, monsieur le maire. Il est devenu intègre et diligent. Et relativement sobre.

\- _Relativement ?_ De toute façon, vous ne me laissez pas le choix, n'est-ce-pas ? Avec votre équipe de nègres et de créoles. J'espère que Paris aura le bon sens d'envoyer un Français à votre poste. Un homme sérieux, honnête et dévoué. Comme vous.

\- C'est trop d'honneur, monsieur le maire. Je ne fais que mon travail.

\- Il n'y a qu'une tache dans votre dossier, inspecteur. Je suis au regret mais je vais devoir la mentionner dans mon rapport pour Paris. »

Javert ne dit rien, mais la raideur augmentait dans ses épaules. Il croisa les mains dans son dos et conserva une position proche du garde-à-vous.

« Votre amitié envers ces indigènes ! Ce n'est ni sain ni prudent dans une colonie ! Cela peut pousser les gens à se révolter ! Nous ne sommes qu'une poignée de Français de pure race dans ce pays du diable. Votre volonté d'engager des indigènes dans la police de Cayenne n'est pas sage. L'égalité n'a pas sa place dans un pays comme la Guyane, penser aux esclaves si l'idée leur venait de la réclamer ! Surtout en voyant la police officielle être composée d'êtres comme eux ! Des Noirs ! Dieu, où allons-nous si les nègres dirigent la force publique ? Quel chienlit ! Je vais mentionner tout cela dans mon rapport sur vos activités dans ma ville. En espérant que quelqu'un aura le bon sens de m'envoyer quelqu'un de plus raisonnable. »

L'inspecteur ne disait toujours rien, il avait déjà entendu ces mots venant d'autres bouches, aussi officielles que celle du maire de Cayenne. Il savait que ce n'était pas entièrement faux, d'ailleurs, mais l'égalité n'était pas une notion abstraite aux yeux du policier parisien.

Et il avait engagé ces hommes en toute connaissance de cause, par rapport à leurs capacités et leur désir de servir l'État, et non par rapport à leur couleur de peau ou leur origine.

Le maire, ne trouvant rien d'autre à ajouter, se décida à prendre congé. Mais avant de partir définitivement de la maison des Oubayou, la maison d'une famille aux origines serviles, il lança, venimeux :

« Mais je ne suis pas surpris, en réalité, monsieur l'inspecteur. Vos origines ne sont pas très pures, non plus. Un gitan doit se sentir des accointances avec des descendants d'esclaves, non ? »

Javert serra les dents et s'inclina avec déférence en articulant doucement :

« Peut-être, en effet, monsieur le maire.

\- Je vais prier qu'on m'envoie un Français au sang pur. Sans vouloir vous offenser, inspecteur. Votre travail a été sans faille, monsieur. Je serais mal venu de le critiquer.

\- Aucune offense, monsieur le maire. »

Le maire se retira, un fin sourire aux lèvres, hypocrite en diable. Javert eut envie de fracasser ce sourire à coups de matraque.

 

Javert resta paralysé, dans sa position si raide, bien après le départ du maire. Valjean s'approcha de son compagnon et posa précautionneusement sa main sur l'épaule du policier.

« Crois-tu que nous ayons du temps pour une promenade à la falaise ?

\- Tu veux revoir le paysage ?

\- Entre autre... »

Javert était rentré de son quart de travail depuis une heure, il n'avait pas eu le temps de quitter son uniforme. Il se tourna vers Valjean avec un regard amusé.

« Le soir n'est pas loin...

\- Tu me montreras les étoiles.

\- Ce n'est ni raisonnable, ni judicieux.

\- Donc c'est non ?

\- On va essayer d'être rapide. »

Mme Oubayou fut surprise de cette idée saugrenue. Une promenade à la belle étoile. Mais elle ne dit rien de plus. Elle comprenait que _Mouché_ Valjean voulait profiter au maximum des beautés de la Guyane et les étoiles brillant au-dessus de l'océan étaient un magnifique spectacle.

On partit donc dans le crépuscule. Javert avait sa lampe-sourde et ses armes. Le cheval de Valjean transportait un panier-repas. Digne de nourrir une famille nombreuse.

On marcha dans la nuit avec circonspection. La lune brillait fort et illuminait la campagne. Les chiens aboyaient sur leur passage.

Il fallut longtemps pour rejoindre le petit coin de falaise, perdu dans le bosquet. Valjean demanda doucement à l'inspecteur aux yeux de chat.

« Ne risque-t-on pas de tomber sur une bête dangereuse ? Un tigre ? »

Le policier rit, un son clair dans la nuit, tandis qu'ils marchaient dans la forêt, éclairés par leur lampe-sourde. Cette fois, on emmena les chevaux jusqu'au bord de la falaise. Cela semblait plus avisé.

« Le seul danger vient des hommes, Jean. Et il n'y pas de tigre dans cette jungle. Seulement des araignées, des singes, des jaguars, des serpents...

\- Voilà une idée réconfortante, soupira Valjean lorsqu'il sentit une bouche capturer son oreille.

\- C'est toi qui voulais voir les étoiles brillant au-dessus de la mer.

\- Entre autre... »

Ils s'assirent sur le sol, à nouveau recouvert d'une couverture. Les chevaux bougeaient dans leur coin. Les bruits étaient ceux de la nuit dans la jungle. Au loin il y avait des singes. Des bruissements. C’était excitant et audacieux. Une fois de plus, Valjean se sentait vivant, plein de ferveur et d’espoir, le sang battant furieusement dans son corps.

« Le seul danger vient des hommes, » répéta Javert.

Un baiser correctement placé sur une bouche et les deux hommes se caressaient avec ardeur. Valjean ressentait le tremblement des mains de Javert contre lui.

« Ce qu'a dit cet imbécile ne vaut rien, » lança tout à coup Valjean, relâchant la bouche de son amant pour lui permettre de respirer.

Les poumons de Javert étaient vraiment un handicap. Javert n'avait plus de souffle. Une séquelle de la Seine.

« Mais, Jean, il n'a fait que dire tout haut ce que tous pensent tout bas.

\- Non ! Pas tous ! »

Javert rit silencieusement. Un rire moqueur, plein d’ironie.

« Jean Valjean ! Ton passeport jaune était le signe de ton infamie, moi, c'est ma naissance le signe de mon infamie.

\- François..., commença Valjean.

\- Fraco, cracha Javert, et cela fait toute la différence ! Je suis un gitan, un fils de gitans, je suis né au bagne. J'ai lutté toute ma vie pour être irréprochable ! M'élever au-dessus de ma naissance. Je n'ai pas réussi.

\- Fraco, répéta intentionnellement Jean Valjean. C'est un joli prénom.

\- _Kamao tut, narvalot_ , souffla Javert.

\- Que m'as-tu dit ?

\- Je t'aime, imbécile.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, _le rabouin_. Et je me fous de tes origines. Tu es un homme bien, inestimable et intègre. Ils sont rares les hommes aussi honorables que toi. Que ce soit chez les gitans ou chez les Français au sang pur.

\- Je vais tout faire pour convaincre la préfecture de nommer Vandomme à ma place. Il a le même rang que le mien, il a les qualités requises pour faire un bon chef, il a quelques défauts avec la corruption et la boisson, mais cela reste décent.

\- Tu protèges un homme corrompu ?

\- Ce n'est pas Paris ici. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux, c'est vrai. Je dois être prudent et travailler de mon mieux avec les hommes que j'ai sous mes ordres. Vandomme trafique avec les contrebandiers mais il n'exagère pas. Alors je préfère savoir ses défauts et y pallier de mon mieux plutôt que de me retrouver en but à l'hostilité de tous les colons. Un gitan se permettant de remettre à sa place un Blanc ! Ce n'est pas Paris...

\- Vivement que nous rentrions chez nous, François.

\- Et où sera mon chez-moi ? »

Ces mots refroidirent Valjean. Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, étendus dans la nuit, les étoiles étincelants au-dessus d'eux, les chemises ouvertes et dévoilant les poitrines. Les pantalons n'avaient pas encore été touchés mais le désir était visible, dur et pressant.

« Chez moi !, grogna Valjean, menaçant. Et vous avez intérêt à ne pas prendre à la légère mes mots, inspecteur, ou je vais vous menotter à mon lit rue Plumet pour vous apprendre votre place.

\- A vos ordres, _monsieur Madeleine_.

\- Très bien, Javert. Je suis content de vous.

\- Laissez-moi quelques minutes encore et vous pourrez dire si vous êtes content de moi et de mes services.

\- François... Fraco... »

Les derniers mots de Valjean étaient devenus des gémissements qu'on tentait désespérément de cacher.

Ils s'étaient embrassés, ils s'étaient caressés, des semaines qu'ils apprenaient. Qu'ils s'apprenaient. C'était encore le début de la route mais elle commençait à être bien connue maintenant.

Là, Javert passait une étape, tout à coup. Sa bouche était partie en voyage sur le corps de son compagnon. Il faisait nuit, seule la lune les éclairait. Assez pour se voir et ne pas se perdre. Javert embrassait et léchait le torse, les mamelons durcis de Valjean. Des sensations connues. Valjean attendait impatiemment la première caresse sur son sexe. Une main venant subrepticement lui apporter la délivrance. Comme à leur habitude. Et puis, la bouche poursuivit plus bas et Valjean se raidit.

« François ! Que fais-tu ?

\- A ton avis ? »

Un rire, encore. Javert était en forme maintenant, la dernière fièvre remontait à la semaine dernière, la fatigue était forte mais il était prêt à sauter le pas. Il avait forcé Valjean à s'étendre sur le dos et tout à coup, le pantalon du forçat fut ouvert. Deux mains sortirent le sexe, douloureux de besoin. Et la bouche embrassa cette partie aussi. Valjean cria fort.

« Chut ! Il va falloir conserver votre sang-froid, monsieur le maire. »

Le souffle de Javert sur son sexe humide fit siffler Valjean. Et Javert reprit sa tâche. Le baiser, simple sur la pointe du sexe dressé, se transforma en autre chose lorsque la bouche s'ouvrit pour le sucer avec entrain. Javert n'avait jamais fait cela. Il était maladroit et inexpérimenté. Mais Valjean était trop perdu dans le plaisir pour s'en rendre compte, il gémissait toujours. Répétant une prière obscène dans laquelle le prénom de Javert revenait sans cesse.

Javert fut surpris par le goût, salé, terreux, pas forcément agréable. Mais si cela aurait pu le dégoûter, les cris de Valjean, ses geignements, ses mains venues serrer sa chevelure et tirer dessus à la limite de la souffrance, rendaient fou Javert. Et il voulait continuer encore et encore, sentir sa puissance sur l'autre homme, sa prise de contrôle totale sur Jean Valjean. Mieux qu'avec des fers et des menottes.

Valjean était perdu... Soumis à Javert, il le priait de poursuivre...

Javert apprenait. D'abord un peu trop nerveux, il se calmait et s'appliquait. Bouger la langue, faire attention à ses dents, placer sa bouche de telle façon que la gorge s'adaptait à la grosseur du pénis. Et Dieu sait que le pénis de Valjean était gros et massif.

Il n'arriva pas à tout prendre, il allait falloir apprendre la technique pour se retrouver un jour le nez dans les poils pubiens de Valjean. Donc Javert utilisa aussi ses mains pour caresser et exciter. La bouche lâcha la bite et Javert glissa sa langue entre les couilles de Valjean, sentant son odeur musquée, que ne masquait nul savon. Valjean se mit à implorer pour que Javert continue, le faisant d'une voix aiguë. Javert fut fier de lui. Fier d'avoir donné autant de plaisir à son compagnon. Valjean gémissait son prénom... Puis l'homme sous lui se raidit et murmura, la voix brisée :

« Arrête ! Je vais venir. François. Je... »

Javert négligea cette demande et poursuivit sa tâche. Il hoqueta lorsque le sperme inonda sa bouche et glissa dans sa gorge, provoquant un haut-le-cœur terrible. Une partie de la semence quitta sa bouche et dégoulina sur son menton. Javert réussit à ne pas vomir. Un exploit !

Valjean mit quelques minutes à se calmer. Puis il se redressa et tendit les mains pour attraper Javert, l’attirer à lui. Javert avait récupéré un mouchoir dans une poche de son pantalon et s'était essuyé la bouche, un peu dégoûté par ce qui venait d'arriver.

« Viens, François. Viens, mon bien-aimé. »

Un petit sourire indulgent que l’ombre de la nuit heureusement cacha aux yeux de Valjean, Javert obéit et rejoignit les bras de son compagnon. Valjean l'embrassa avec ferveur, découvrant son propre goût dans la bouche du policier. Cela l'écœura aussi mais il poursuivit son baiser, essayant de ne pas imaginer où ces lèvres et cette bouche s'étaient trouvées quelques minutes plus tôt.

« A toi François ! »

Et Javert murmura, la voix cassée par ce qu'il venait d'accomplir :

« Que désires-tu ?

\- Ton plaisir ! Dis-moi !

\- Tes mains, Jean. Tes mains me suffisent.

\- Mais..., commença Valjean.

\- Plus tard, un jour... Je te le promets ! »

Valjean ne dit rien de plus et se chargea de caresser le plus habilement possible le sexe encore dur et gonflé de désir du policier. Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps, les gémissements de Valjean lors de la fellation, son propre prénom prononcé sur un tel ton, avec un tel besoin avaient suffi à exciter au-delà de toute mesure l'inspecteur de police, si austère.

Mais Valjean était un peu frustré, il aurait voulu faire davantage... Plus tard, peut-être, plus tard...

Mais Javert ne souhaitait pas que Valjean soit trop proche de son sexe. Ce n'était pas un manque de confiance, c'était la peur qui faisait parler Javert. La peur du passé, les fantômes mal exorcisés...

_Toulon !_

Javert se souvenait de Toulon. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait été garde-chiourme, il avait assisté à de nombreuses scènes d'amour entre forçats. Il avait serré les dents et frappé fort de sa matraque. C'était interdit dans le règlement du bagne, c'était puni de vingts coups de bâton et c'était une des règles que le jeune garde n'aimait pas appliquer. L'amour entre hommes n'était pas interdit par le Code Napoléon, pourquoi l'était-il dans un bagne ?

Javert ne s'était jamais permis de se poser des questions. La loi prédominait sa vie, donc il l'appliquait à chaque instant. Ainsi, ce que faisaient les forçats entre eux après la fin du jour, sur les planches de bois sales du dortoir le concernait aussi. Même si...même si...

Mais en cas de viol, ce n'était pas la même histoire ! Le garde Javert était très bon à la matraque, au fouet et au bâton et il usait des trois objets avec vigueur lorsqu'il tombait sur des forçats en train de commettre un viol. Ou en train d'abuser de leur position sur un de leur malheureux camarade. Là, il comprenait l'intérêt de la règle et se montrait diligent et efficace. Encore plus qu'à son habitude.

Est-ce que Valjean avait connu cela ? Valjean lui avait certifié que non. Mais honnêtement, Javert n'en savait rien. Il ne souvenait pas d'actes illicites de cette nature de la part du grand forçat si fort de Toulon mais qui sait ? Dans l'obscurité du dortoir ? Serrant l'homme avec qui il était accouplé ? Peut-être Valjean avait-il failli ? Valjean n’était pas toujours sincère, surtout quand il ne voulait pas faire de mal aux autres par ses révélations.

Donc, le garde-chiourme avait encore du mal à permette au forçat de l'approcher trop près. Il fallait lui laisser du temps et le courage viendrait. Ce soir, Javert avait fait un immense pas en avant...vers la confiance, vers l'amour, vers l'acceptation...

Et dans les méandres de sa mémoire, il se souvenait aussi des lèvres de Fanny embrassant les siennes avant d'embrasser son sexe...

Cette pensée balayait toutes les autres...

Le calme revint entre les deux hommes. La nuit était profonde maintenant, les étoiles brillantes, le ressac plus fort... Il fallait rentrer.

 


	61. JOSÉPHINE ET THENARD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et maintenant un peu de couleurs locales. Suivez le guide !

Il ne restait que quelques semaines avant le départ. Javert était sur une affaire de meurtre et délaissait Jean Valjean. Il avait pitié du pauvre homme et l'avait présenté à l'aumônier de la cathédrale Saint-Sauveur de Cayenne pour l'occuper dans ses journées solitaires. Le Père Yves Barbotin. Un drôle de personnage, botaniste amateur, collectionneur d'animaux locaux, prédicateur auprès des peuplades indigène. Il avait même appris le _« tika-tika »_ , la langue de quelques tribus amazoniennes pour pouvoir leur parler. Un bon vivant, dont le ventre arrondi prouvait assez l'amour de la cuisine guyanaise.

Il rencontra le vieux Français avec grand plaisir, lui serrant une main à la broyer.

« Et voilà le _dalon_ du nègre ?

\- Du nègre ?, répéta Valjean.

\- Beaucoup croit que l'inspecteur est un fils naturel du gouverneur. Un fils de négresse caché dans la police. Amusant, non ? »

Cela fit sourire Javert avec indulgence mais Valjean n'apprécia pas. Ici aussi, Javert était victime des préjugés concernant la couleur de sa peau. _Son passeport jaune._

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Valjean, reprit le prêtre en riant. On croit pour ma part que je suis polygame et marié à des Indiennes que je cache dans la forêt. Je suis un peu trop complaisant avec les esclaves affranchis...ou en fuite. N'est-ce-pas inspecteur ?

\- Vous connaissez bien Mana, mon père, fit Javert, la voix plus tranchante que l'acier.

\- Et je suis ami avec Mère Jahouvey... On raconte aussi que nous couchons ensemble. Les gens sont des parleurs patentés. »

Et il rit. Un rire de colosse. Valjean pensa tout à coup à Vidocq.

« Alors Javert, vous m'amenez votre _dalon_ pour que je lui montre mes petites curiosités ?

\- Je vous en serais gré, mon père.

\- Alors, allons-y. »

Javert eut tout à coup un regard pressant posé sur le prêtre, quémandeur même, inhabituel chez lui. Cela provoqua un nouveau rire, plein de moquerie, plein de douceur.

« Elle vous attend, inspecteur. Je suis sûr qu'elle vous a senti depuis longtemps déjà.

\- Un simple bonjour et je repars. J'ai une affaire à régler. »

Le prêtre hocha la tête et sourit avec indulgence. Puis à la grande surprise de Valjean, Javert disparut et l'abandonna là, seul, avec le prêtre. Abasourdi.

Une main claqua l'épaule du forçat.

« Je ne sais pas si la botanique vous intéresse, M. Valjean, mais c'est mon violon d'Ingres. J'essaye de me montrer à la hauteur de mon mentor, Jean-Baptiste Thibault de Chanvalon. Je collecte, je classe, je collectionne. Surtout les plantes.

\- J'aime assez aussi. J'ai été jardinier dans une autre vie.

\- Alors, nous allons nous entendre ! »

Le prêtre raconta la vie de Jean-Baptiste Thibault de Chanvalon, un intendant qui avait vécu au XVIIIe siècle et était tombé amoureux de ce pays. Il se montra un excellent botaniste amateur.

Valjean demanda des précisions aussi sur Mère Javouhey mais le prêtre eut un petit sourire amusé et ne répondit pas.

Le prêtre entraîna plutôt Valjean à sa suite pour visiter son domaine. Le Père Yves Barbotin disposait d'un vaste jardin tropical dans lequel il essayait de conserver un exemplaire de chaque plante de Guyane. Il y avait des arbres, encore jeunes et des fleurs d'une beauté sans pareille. Un arbre, aux fleurs rouge sang, attira le regard de Valjean. Il était superbe. Le prêtre sourit en voyant son intérêt.

« C'est un Flamboyant. Il est merveilleux, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Peut-il être acclimaté en France ? »

Cela fit disparaître le sourire et rendit le prêtre plus circonspect.

« Acclimater le Flamboyant ? Difficile à réaliser. Il lui faut de la chaleur, un sol bien drainé, aucune gelée... Difficile...mais pas impossible. Peut-être en pot ? Voulez-vous en ramener un à Paris ? »

Le regard brillant que posa sur lui Jean Valjean fit sourire à nouveau le prêtre. Il pensa à Javert qui avait eu exactement le même quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Très bien, je vais vous en trouver un dans un pot à sa mesure et vous allez le ramener. Il faudra veiller à l'arroser abondamment. Le climat de la Guyane est chaud et humide.

\- Je serais aux petits soins pour lui.

\- Vous m'écrirez pour me donner de ses nouvelles. Je vous enverrais des semences de fleurs exotiques si vous voulez tenter d'autres expériences.

\- Avec joie ! »

Cela rendit Valjean heureux. Des expériences, un jardin, des fleurs majestueuses... Il ne devait pas s'emballer, Paris n'était pas Cayenne, mais si les jardiniers de Louis XIV à Versailles en plein XVIIe siècle avaient réussi à conserver des orangers et des pêchers, il devait pouvoir se charger d'un arbre tropical. Quitte à le laisser en pot comme le faisaient les jardiniers du roi. Il allait simplement devoir construire une serre.

La visite du jardin était terminée, les serres traversées avec soin, Valjean était étourdi par les couleurs, les parfums enivrants, l'odeur de la terre humide.

« Et maintenant allons retrouver l'inspecteur.

\- Il doit être parti depuis longtemps, il a une affaire de meurtre sur les bras.

\- Oui, ce commerçant de la rue du Piquet. Mais cela m'étonnerait qu'il ait réussi à partir si vite. Elle a des exigences.

\- Elle ?

\- Venez la voir. »

Un fin rire. Valjean ne comprenait pas. Qui était elle ?

 

Elle ? C'était la jungle, la beauté sauvage, la liberté dans toute sa splendeur. Elle, c'était un poème, une menace, une passion. Elle était belle, sublime, envoûtante, et Javert n'était pas parvenu à la quitter. Il se tenait assis près d'elle, une main passée à-travers les barreaux de la cage, au mépris du danger et lui caressait doucement les flancs. Faisant ronronner le jaguar qu'elle était comme un gros chat apprivoisé.

« Vous êtes le seul à avoir réussi à la charmer comme cela, inspecteur. Même moi, elle ne me laisse pas la toucher. »

Javert sursauta, surpris de les voir et comprenant qu'il était encore là, hypnotisé par la bête merveilleuse.

« Je ne l'ai pas charmée, murmura Javert, c'est elle qui m'a séduite.

\- Zéphine est une diablesse, sûre de son charme. Hein, ma Joséphine ? »

La femelle jaguar leva la tête et regarda placidement les deux nouveaux venus. Valjean était pris par l'enchantement lui aussi. Un jaguar était si beau à regarder. Le danger sous ses plus beaux atours. Une fourrure couverte de tâches, des pattes larges et dont les griffes faisaient froid dans le dos, une gueule aux crocs acérés.

Javert avait cessé sa caresse et Zéphine se mit à grogner, frottant son museau contre les barreaux de sa cage de fer. L'inspecteur, docile, replaça sa main et reprit ses attentions. La bête se recoucha paisiblement.

« Zéphine a été sauvée de la mort par mes soins. Un chasseur avait tué une femelle jaguar qui était dangereuse pour son village mais il restait un petit mal sevré. J'ai réussi à le nourrir comme un bébé et le voilà. Mais Zéphine a un caractère indépendant, ce n'est pas un chat et elle ne m'aime pas, elle me supporte. Par contre, elle adore l'inspecteur. Littéralement.

\- Je vois cela, dit en souriant le vieux forçat.

\- Elle l'attend avec impatience. Je pense qu'elle doit avoir un sixième sens lui permettant de savoir à l'avance quand il vient car elle est toujours énervée les jours où l'inspecteur nous rend visite. Ce qui est assez rare et n'est pas régulier, elle doit certainement le reconnaître à l'odeur.

\- Elle aime son odeur ?

\- Je ne vois que cette explication. »

Valjean dut cacher son rougissement, lui aussi aimait l'odeur de Javert, un mélange de sueur, de savon à barbe, de cuir... Il la trouvait enivrante, surtout dans l'amour...

« Notre Zéphine va regretter notre inspecteur. Mais je ne peux pas vous la donner pour l'emmener à Paris. Elle finirait dans une cage en pleine ville, triste à en mourir. Et puis un policier avec un jaguar, vous imaginez l'histoire ?

\- Je l'imagine très bien, » sourit Valjean.

Les cris horrifiés de Cosette, la terreur des domestiques, la colère de Marius... Et le désespoir de Javert lorsqu'il allait falloir se résoudre à la placer dans une réserve d'acclimatation, loin de lui. Non, un Flamboyant était un cadeau plus réaliste et un merveilleux souvenir.

Javert caressait toujours le jaguar, perdu dans une conversation sans parole avec l'animal, évoquant peut-être les profondeurs de la jungle, la douceur de la liberté... Javert le chien-loup des Abruzzes...

« Et l'inspecteur Javert a un autre ami. Venez que je vous présente Thénard.

\- Thénard ? »

Ce nom détesté avait surpris Valjean, il suivit le Père Yves avec entrain, abandonnant le policier et le fauve, se racontant des histoires de chasse à l'homme...

Le Père mena Valjean jusqu'à une volière, petite en largeur mais assez haute.

« Thénard, s'écria le prêtre. Viens mon tout-beau ! »

Valjean attendait de voir arriver l'oiseau, car cela ne pouvait être qu'un oiseau. Et en effet, un petit perroquet, tout vert, s'approcha, curieux.

« Thénard, lança le perroquet de sa petite voix aiguë.

\- Bonjour Thénard, prononça lentement le prêtre, en articulant bien. Voici Jean. Tu dis bonjour à Jean ?

\- Bonjour Jean ! »

Puis le perroquet s'énerva tout à coup, secouant ses ailes et criaillant très fort :

« JAAAAAVERRRRTTT !

\- Il n'est pas là, Thénard. Pas là.

\- JAAAAAAVEEEEEERTTT !, » cria plus fort le perroquet.

Et une voix fut perceptible dans le lointain.

« Thénard ! La paix !

\- JAAAAAAAAAVEEEEERRRRRRRRRT ! »

On entendit des pas se rapprocher. Le père Yves expliqua à Valjean, avec un certain agacement dans la voix, mâtiné de mansuétude.

« Mon petit Amazone était encore bien jeune quand l'inspecteur est arrivé il y a six mois, il commençait son apprentissage de la langue. L'inspecteur ne fut pas une bonne influence, il a pris un malin plaisir à lui apprendre de l'argot ! A mon perroquet ! Et bien sûr, mon petit diable vert a eu la complaisance de retenir l'argot et pas les jolies chansons que je voulais lui apprendre ! Maintenant quand des personnes de qualité viennent me visiter, je dois éviter à tout prix de les mener devant sa cage, cela me donne une mauvaise réputation. Un prêtre avec un perroquet qui parle l'argot comme un criminel de Paris ! Aujourd'hui, mon Amazone n'accepte de répondre qu'au nom de Thénard et adore Javert. Il est définitivement perdu ! »

En entendant ce nom, le perroquet cria à nouveau :

« JAAAVEEEERRRRTT ! »

Une voix grave, profondément amusée lui répondit :

« Je suis là, Thénard. Qu'est-ce que tu m'ergotes ?

\- Javert !, répéta encore le perroquet en faisant des mines, tournant sa petite tête verte de côté.

\- Tu veux de l'eau d'affe ?, demanda Javert, un sourire dans la voix.

\- Javerttttttttt ! De l'eau d'affe !

\- Pas le matin, Thénard. Tu le sais.

\- De l'eau d'affe ? JAAAAVVVEEEEEEEERRT !

\- Petit gavé..., souffla gentiment le policier. Puis-je ? »

La question s'adressait encore au prêtre qui leva les mains vers le Ciel et répondit :

« Que voulez-vous que je vous dise inspecteur ? Il n'attend que cela et vous aussi ! Quelle nouvelle horreur allez-vous lui apprendre ?

\- Gaffe au surin !

\- Je ne préfère pas savoir ce que cela veut dire. Je vous laisse à votre leçon, inspecteur. Quand vous en aurez assez de l'amuser, rangez-le ! »

Le prêtre s'éloigna pour se charger d'autres cages où se trouvaient d'autres animaux, des agoutis, un tapir... Une vraie ménagerie.

Valjean resta près de Javert à le regarder agir. Le policier était très doux, il ouvrit lentement la cage et attendit que l'oiseau en sorte. Cela ne manqua pas. Une petite flèche verte vint se poser sur son bras et doucement glissa son bec sur sa joue, tirant sur ses favoris...comme s'il quémandait un baiser. Javert eut un petit sourire très tendre, très affectueux que Valjean aima beaucoup. Cela le fit sourire aussi.

« Alors mon Thénard, tu veux de l'eau d'affe ?

\- EAU D'AAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEE !

\- Tiens et n'en parle pas à ton daron, il n'aimera pas. »

Javert sortit de sa poche une grosse noix inconnue de Valjean et la posa dans sa main. L'oiseau descendit jusque là et la prit dans son bec si large, commençant à la décortiquer.

« Javverrt ? Thénard gentil ?

\- Oui, mon Thénard. Tu es gentil.

\- JAAAVEEERT ! De l’eau d’affe ?

\- Encore ? D’abord la leçon ! Tu te souviens ?

\- Les cognes sont là !, clama le perroquet de sa voix aiguë, avec ses petits yeux brillants de malice.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, rit Javert.

\- Cognes ! Cognes !, répéta le perroquet, faisant rire plus fort le policier...et apparaître une nouvelle friandise.

\- Aujourd'hui, apprends _« Gaffe au surin ! »_

\- Gaffe au riff !

\- Je sais ! Mais apprends _« surin »_  !

\- JAVVERRT ! DE L'EAU D'AFFE ! »

Le perroquet était terrible, sans aucun respect pour l'homme en uniforme, il se promenait sur ses épaules larges et passait d'un côté à l'autre, tirant les cheveux, essayant de défaire le nœud du ruban.

« JAAAAAAVEEEEEERTTT !

\- J'ai compris, opposa Javert en se protégeant les oreilles. Plus tard. Viens que je te présente Jean !

\- Jean, Jean, Jean ! De l'eau d'affe ?

\- Incorrigible Thénard. »

Puis Javert fit signe à Valjean de s'approcher de lui. Le forçat vint doucement et précautionneusement Javert fit passer le petit perroquet vert sur le bras de son compagnon. Aussitôt, le perroquet frotta son large bec contre la barbe de Valjean, quémandant un baiser ?

« Bonjour Thénard, murmura Valjean.

\- De l'eau d'affe ?

\- Il est charmant ce petit diable vert !

\- Je l'aime bien, admit Javert. Il m'a permis de passer quelques heures dans mon monde.

\- Ton monde ?

\- Paris me manque, je dois l'avouer... »

_Et toi !_ , clamaient les yeux de Javert, des yeux devenus si chauds en regardant Valjean, si chauds qu'ils brillaient comme des vitraux de glace. _Toi, tu me manquais terriblement._

« JEAN ?

\- Oui mon Thénard, répondit Valjean, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire.

\- JEANNNNNNNNNNNNN ? De l'eau d'affe ? »

Javert tendit une noix à Valjean qui la plaça bien à plat dans la paume de sa main. Le petit perroquet se rapprocha et la saisit. Puis il s'installa confortablement sur l'épaule large du forçat et la grignota.

« Il plairait à Cosette, lança Valjean.

\- J'y ai pensé, avoua Javert embarrassé. Je verrais bien mon petit Thénard dans une volière à Paris. Il suffirait de le garder au chaud dans la maison...

\- Pour les repas ? »

Le Père Yves Barbotin était revenu vers eux et ce fut lui qui répondit, ayant bien compris le sujet de la conversation :

« J'ai habitué Thénard à manger des grains de chez nous. Il mange de tout, le petit diable. »

Javert ne sut pas quoi rétorquer, gêné que le prêtre ait entendu ses paroles. Mais le prêtre sourit, indulgent. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du policier.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous alliez partir à la fin du mois ?

\- Ma santé n'est pas des plus florissantes.

\- Oui, vous agissez sagement. Il faudra en remercier Dieu et votre ami. »

Javert hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Soudainement, Thénard était revenu sur l'épaule du policier, reprenant ses promenades et ses cris répétés.

« Je vais juste demander à une de mes ouailles, un menuisier, de vous bâtir une petite cage pour le transport. Thénard sera très bien dans une volière portative. A Paris, vous lui bâtirez un palais à sa mesure.

\- Mais je ne vais pas vous prendre votre perroquet, mon père, fit Javert, honteux.

\- Un perroquet mal poli qui parle argot à tous mes visiteurs ? Qui m’appelle _« daron »,_ qui traite ma bonne de _« punaise »_ et mon bedeau de _« pauvre cave »_ ? Non, il va me manquer mais il sera plus à sa place avec vous !

\- Je ne saurai l'accepter...

\- Regardez-le, inspecteur ! Il est heureux avec vous ! »

Et de fait, le petit perroquet continuait sa danse de séduction, frottant son bec contre les joues de Javert, tirant sur ses favoris et répétant sans cesse :

« JAAAAAAAAAAVEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRT ! De l'eau d'affe ? LE COOOOOOOOOOGNE ! De l'eau d'affe ?

\- Je l'aime beaucoup, admit Javert. Mais je ne voudrais pas vous causer de chagrin.

\- Je l'aime aussi ce petit diable vert mais il va dépérir si vous partez sans lui. Les jours où vous ne venez pas, il n'arrête pas de vous réclamer !

\- Thénard à Paris... Je serais honoré de l'emmener.

\- A la bonne heure ! J'en suis enchanté ! Je n'ai qu'une demande à vous faire, inspecteur.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Placez-le dans votre bureau au commissariat ! Que vos visiteurs puissent être autant choqués que les miens. Ce sera une juste vengeance !

\- J'imagine très bien la tête de M. Gisquet, le préfet ou de M. Allard, le chef de la Sûreté se faisant traiter de _« jobard »_. J'accepte ! »

Et les trois hommes se mirent à rire follement, énervant outre-mesure le petit perroquet qui fila se cacher derrière la tête de Javert, tirant les longs cheveux avec force.

 

Puis, il fallut se résigner à partir. Abandonner le jaguar, le perroquet, les mille fleurs odorantes de la jungle.

« François, tu crois que nous reviendrons ?

\- Non, » répondit honnêtement Javert.

L'honnêteté du policier. Oui, ils ne reviendraient jamais car ils étaient vieux et allaient mourir à Paris.

Ce voyage était le dernier de leur vie.

 

Ce soir-là, ils ne purent s'en empêcher et ils firent l'amour dans le lit de Valjean, chez les Oubayou. Ils le firent doucement, tendrement, discrètement. Se serrant fort et étouffant les gémissements de l'autre avec leur bouche. Ils étaient vieux, certes, mais ils étaient amoureux. Ardents ! Et leurs années n'étaient pas toutes écoulées.

 


	62. A LA CHASSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est pour cela qu'il y a du gris...  
> Parfois il était bon de se rappeler que l'inspecteur Javert était mort, noyé dans la Seine...même si, quelque part, le tigre légal grondait toujours en lui...

Jean Valjean n'apprit ce qu'était Mana que quelques jours avant le départ pour la France. Javert avait géré son poste de son mieux, malgré les crises régulières qui le brisaient. Il gérait, organisait, préparait sa succession. Il enquêtait et entraînait ses hommes. Tamalé lui offrit, de la part de tous les hommes de la brigade, une sculpture en bois, un petit siège pliable, pratique pour le transport et décoré de magnifiques peintures très colorées, des lignes entrelacées. Comme un labyrinthe. Avec beaucoup de rouge, de bleu, de noir, de vert, de gris...

Javert l'accepta avec un sourire amical...et des yeux froids comme la glace…

Valjean ne comprit pas cette réaction.

Il comprit quelques jours plus tard.

De toutes les affaires que Javert avait eu à gérer en Guyane, les seules qu'il n'aimait pas et bâclait avec un soin méticuleux étaient les histoires d'esclaves en fuite.

Et bien sûr, il y eut une évasion d'esclaves dans les journées précédant le départ de l'inspecteur.

Mais Javert était faible. Valjean contempla son amant tenter de tenir debout dans la salle principale des Oubayou et réagit avec autorité.

« Je ne suis pas policier, Javert, mais je t'accompagne !

\- Ce ne sera pas jouasse, Valjean.

\- Cela ne vaudra pas la petite Dolorès, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Javert resta silencieux un instant avant de jeter d'une voix douloureuse :

« Cela dépend... »

 

_Cela dépend.._. En effet, cela dépendait. Les esclaves en fuite étaient une mère et sa fille de dix ans. Une malheureuse qui avait préféré braver la capture et la bastonnade, voire la mort plutôt que de poursuivre cette vie de misère.

Valjean n'aima pas la vision des pauvres esclaves noirs, maigres et épuisés. Cela lui rappelait trop Toulon.

Seulement à Toulon, malgré tout, il s'agissait de criminels. Même lui se devait de l'avouer, il avait volé ! En toute connaissance de cause !

Et là ? Il ne s'agissait que d'innocents bafoués.

La Révolution avait aboli l'esclavage, le Code Napoléon l'avait rétabli. C'était un scandale ! Un crime ! C'était légal !

Javert écoutait avec intérêt le récit enlevé que le riche propriétaire des plantations lui faisait. M. Bonnaffe possédait cinquante-sept esclaves, il les faisait travailler de six heures du matin à six heures du soir, il les nourrissait de manioc et de bananes, et même de viande de poulet régulièrement ! Il leur avait construit des cabanes de bonne qualité.

M. Bonnaffe était un bon maître, éclairé par Voltaire et _Candide_. L'économie des plantations ne pouvait pas fonctionner sans une main-d'œuvre servile, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour maltraiter les esclaves.

M. Bonnaffe traitait bien ses esclaves, il laissait les familles ensemble, n'hésitant pas à agrandir une baraque pour accueillir les enfants. Il faisait venir le médecin pour examiner son bétail humain.

Bref, monsieur l'inspecteur n'avait rien à redire sur le comportement exceptionnellement compréhensif de M. Bonnaffe face à ses esclaves.

Alors pourquoi la fuite ?

M. Bonnaffe assura qu'il ne la comprenait pas. Un moment de folie ?

M. Bonnaffe était confiant, on saurait dés que monsieur l'inspecteur aura mis la main sur la fugitive et qu'il l'aurait ramenée à sa case. Avec sa fille !

On insista bien sur la fille.

Monsieur l'inspecteur hocha la tête pour montrer son assentiment.

Personne ne pouvait déceler la froide colère qui brûlait dans l'inspecteur...à part Jean Valjean... Et l'ancien forçat en était soufflé.

Javert ne demanda même pas à interroger quelqu'un d'autre.

Il savait déjà ! Il avait compris ! S'il avait été à Paris...

Ensuite, toute la brigade se retrouva à cheval à la poursuite de l'esclave marron. A la grande surprise de Valjean, Javert renvoya tout le monde, sauf Tamalé. Il le regarda intensément, cela fit sourire le sergent noir, mais sans l’habituelle bonhommie. Le regard était dur alors que Tamalé s’écria :

« J’ai tout ce qu’il faut, inspecteur. Pas la peine de s’inquiéter du reste. »

Un air de profonde lassitude sur le visage, Javert rétorqua :

« Tu nous mènes Tamalé ?

\- Avec plaisir, inspecteur. »

Un voyage de plusieurs heures dans la jungle... Si long que Valjean commençait à piquer du nez sur sa selle. Tamalé et Javert, infatigables, chevauchaient dans un silence profond.

 

Il fallut se résigner à s’arrêter durant le trajet. La nuit tombait. On voyageait à peu de distance de l’Océan. On s’installa pour bivouaquer dans la forêt. Tamalé se chargea de faire un feu, puis il prépara un repas rapide. Du porc, du maïs grillé, de l’eau.

Javert demanda d’une voix lointaine :

« Est-ce que Vandomme sait ?

\- Il sait, il s’en fout tant qu’il touche de l’argent. »

Javert grimaça. L’incorruptibilité était une vertu rare en ce monde. S’il avait été à Paris… Mais lui même n’était pas exempte de fautes. Six mois à jouer les chefs de la police pour combien d’esclaves marrons perdus ?

Lui aussi connaissait Mana…

Javert baissa la tête sans rien dire. Honteux, mécontent...de lui-même… Tamalé vint lui offrir une tranche de porc réchauffée sur le feu. Le jeune Noir souriait, bienveillant. Il cherchait le regard de son chef.

« Vous nous avez surpris, monsieur.

\- J’imagine. Un gitan venu vous enseigner le métier de policier…

\- Non, votre couleur, on s’en fout. Mais pour Mana…

\- Je ne suis pas irréprochable. Je sais. »

Intraitable. Javert se faisait tellement de reproches. Valjean écoutait l’échange sans comprendre le sens de ces paroles.

« Nous avons du payer beaucoup d’inspecteurs. Nous avons même du nous débarrasser de certains.

\- Débarrasser ? »

Tamalé Oubayou, sergent de la police de Cayenne, souriait et son sourire était affreux.

« Nous n’avons pas eu besoin de vous parler ou...de vous payer…

\- Je suis un homme vieux, malade et fini. Que pouvais-je faire ? »

Ces paroles firent rire le sergent. Il avait servi Valjean et le regardait manger avec joie. Javert ne touchait pas son assiette.

« Ne me dite pas cela à moi, inspecteur ! En six mois, vous avez arrêté des contrebandiers, vous avez attrapé des bandes de brigands qui se cachaient dans la forêt. Vous auriez pu nous dénoncer.

\- J’avais compris dés la première semaine…, avoua Javert.

\- Je le savais.

\- Et je n’ai rien fait. »

Javert baissait les yeux. Il était malade. La fièvre, l’humiliation, la colère… Il avait envie de se jeter au collet de Tamalé, _son sergent_ , et de le forcer à se battre contre lui… A le tuer. Mais il y avait Jean Valjean. Ce n’était pas un facteur à négliger.

« Pourquoi ?, s’obstina Tamalé.

\- Parce que ce n’est pas mon rôle et que ce ne sont pas des criminels.

\- Ils le sont selon la loi.

\- J’ai appris que la loi pouvait faire des erreurs. C’est une leçon qu’on m’a enfoncée dans la gorge. Veuillez m’excuser. »

Javert se leva, abandonnant son repas et saisissant une lampe-sourde, il se dirigea vers les chevaux. Il voulait du calme, pouvoir se reprendre...peut-être boire un peu de rhum… Tamalé en avait une gourde pleine…

Valjean voulut se lever pour le rejoindre, Tamalé l’en empêcha.

« Il a besoin de réfléchir, _mouché_ Jean.

\- Mais…

\- Vous verrez demain. »

Valjean dut se résigner à ne pas bouger et à examiner le faible halo lumineux de la lampe-sourde de Javert glissant sous les arbres dans la nuit.

Tamalé n’avait pas fini ses explications, il reprit :

« Nous avons donné à l’inspecteur un siège Tembe.

\- Tembe ?

\- C’est d’ici. Les esclaves font cela. Les Indiens aussi. Les couleurs racontent une histoire.

\- Quelle est l’histoire de ce siège ?

\- Le bleu c’est le ciel, le vert, la forêt, le noir, la mort et le rouge l’homme. On a mis du gris pour rappeler la pluie et parce que c’est la couleur des yeux de l’inspecteur. Toutes les lignes qui se croisent sont les chemins de la forêt. C’est un labyrinthe où se se cachent les esclaves marrons.

\- Qu’est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- Ce siège signifie l’espoir et la gratitude. Il a été fabriqué à Mana pour l’offrir à l’inspecteur en remerciement de ce qu’il a fait pour les esclaves marrons.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait ?

\- Il a fermé les yeux. C’est pour cela qu’il y a du gris… »

Valjean se tut. Javert était toujours près des chevaux. Il devait les caresser, les rassurer. Une nuit dans la jungle n’était pas de tout repos, les bêtes étaient inquiètes. Les hommes aussi.

« Il n’a pas aimé le siège car il croit qu’il a failli à son devoir. Mais un jour, il regardera le siège et il le comprendra. Il comprendra qu’il a fait le bien. »

Valjean saisissait enfin, il y avait longtemps qu’il pensait la même chose que le sergent Tamalé...mais il était presque certain que Javert ne verrait jamais les choses ainsi.

 

Tamalé glissa sur le sol, au plus près possible du feu, des couvertures. Il allait prendre la première veille. Javert était revenu, il ne mangea pas et s’étendit. Il s’enroula dans une couverture et ferma les yeux. C’était ce qu’il faisait de mieux.

Valjean s’étendit à son tour.

Il était convenu qu’il prendrait la deuxième veille. Il fallait laisser dormir l’inspecteur…

 


	63. MANA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le secret de la Guyane...le dilemme de l'inspecteur Javert... Un jour, verra-t-il ce qu'il a fait de bien ?

Le matin était toujours aussi chaud et humide. L’odeur sentait la citronnelle, la mélisse, le camphre… Tout ce dont il fallait s’enduire pour essayer d’échapper aux moustiques. Le matin, Javert était assez mal en point. Il s’était chargé de la dernière veille… Valjean n’avait pas voulu le réveiller, mais le policier l’avait fait tout seul. Inébranlable.

Maintenant, il avait la fièvre mais, sourd aux protestations de ses compagnons, il ordonna la levée du camp.

Encore quelques jours et il aurait quitté cette folie.

On poursuivit le voyage. Quelques heures de lourd silence et les trois hommes arrivèrent dans un village misérable caché dans la forêt équatoriale. Quelques cabanes et des noirs partout, à travailler, à cultiver... Des femmes préparant le manioc... Des enfants nus jouant sans soucis... On les vit arriver, on reconnut leurs uniformes et on se mit à crier fort. Mais, bizarrement, il n'y eut aucune panique. Au contraire, on se mit à suivre les chevaux en riant.

Valjean contemplait tout cela avec intérêt, furieusement curieux. Où était le contremaître ? Il devait forcément s'agir d'esclaves.

Enfin, des nonnes apparurent, entourées d'enfants venues les prévenir. Elles étaient sorties d'une des cabanes, plus grande et majestueuse que les autres, l'église sans nul doute, et s'approchaient des trois nouveaux venus, un large sourire aux lèvres. Cela semblait sincère, non ?

« Inspecteur, sergent... Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? »

C'était une femme, très ronde et assez âgée, qui parlait ainsi. Une longe robe de bure blanche, un voile noir, des mains croisées sur la poitrine, comme une Sainte Vierge. Mais les yeux étaient petits, méfiants, démentant le sourire...en fait...

« Bonjour, ma mère, lança Javert, d'une voix tellement lasse.

\- Bonjour, mère Jahouvey, » ajouta le sergent Tamalé, un soleil dans la voix.

Valjean se joignit aux salutations d'usage. Dans l'expectative.

La mère Jahouvey ne fit pas un geste d'accueil. Elle attendait aussi le prochain mouvement de l'inspecteur. Et Javert ferma les yeux...soupirant...

« Nous venons de Cayenne, expliqua simplement l'inspecteur. Sont-elles là ? »

C'était dit.

La nonne répondit par un sourire encore plus beau. Sans aménité.

« Elles le sont.

\- La gosse va bien ?

\- Il n'a pas eu le temps de lui faire du mal.

\- Et la mère ?

\- Malmenée mais rien d'irrémédiable.

\- Bien, répondit Javert. Nous en avons terminé. »

Et Javert salua à la ronde avant de forcer son cheval à effectuer un demi-tour. Cette fois, la nonne était ébranlée.

« Vous ne voulez pas vous reposer un instant, inspecteur ? Vous semblez...

\- Nous en avons terminé, répéta Javert, avec fermeté. Les deux esclaves ont disparu dans la forêt. Le dossier est clos.

\- Merci, inspecteur. Elles devraient partir par le prochain convoi. Direction...

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir, » opposa mollement Javert.

La nonne se tut, un peu vexée.

« M'offrir ce siège était déjà assez compromettant. Cessons-là ce jeu.

\- Vous partez dans quelques jours, m'a-t-on dit ?

\- Les nouvelles voyagent vite le long du fleuve. »

Cela fit sourire Javert, amèrement, tellement amèrement.

« Vous partez ?, demanda clairement la nonne Mère Jahouvey, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, large et épaisse.

\- Dans quatre jours. Par le _Jeanne-Marie._

\- Quatre jours. Vous allez nous manquer, inspecteur. »

Javert rit, follement amusé. Méprisant. Glacé.

« Tamalé sera toujours là pour assurer la liaison. Allez rentrons à Cayenne. Ce dossier est clos, j'ai dit. »

Mais il ne put avancer. La chaleur, la tension, la fièvre... Javert lutta tout à coup contre lui-même, portant la main à son front, maugréant des malédictions. Il essayait aussi de retenir son cheval. Non pas que le cheval lui désobéissait, il était docile, bien dressé, mais il s'énervait de sentir un certain relâchement dans la tenue de son cavalier. Il piaffait et renâclait.

Puis lentement, Javert laissa tomber les rênes, s'efforçant de cacher son malaise...bien mal...avant de s'écrouler sur sa selle.

« JAVERT !, hurla Valjean en claquant du talon son cheval pour s'approcher de son compagnon.

\- INSPECTEUR !, » s'écria le sergent Tamalé, en jouant la même scène que le vieux forçat.

Et ce furent des esclaves postés autour des nonnes qui agirent et retinrent l'inspecteur avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Inconscient.

Son chapeau était tombé et ses cheveux glissaient, détachés. Valjean se laissa tomber de cheval, horrifié. Tamalé l'imita.

La mère Jahouvey, plus pragmatique, ordonna qu'on emporte le policier dans la cabane-hôpital et qu'on l'étende sur un des lits.

Javert ne reprit pas connaissance.

Valjean comprit qu'il devait réellement quitter ce pays avant que ce pays ne lui prenne sa vie.

Le vieux forçat se retrouva, une fois de plus, au chevet de son ami. Il vit un homme noir venir ausculter l'inspecteur et lui donner à boire une décoction. Enfin, la Mère Jahouvey vint le veiller aussi. Elle apporta une bassine remplie d'eau fraîche et propre.

Un luxe dans la forêt !

Il fallut éponger le front brûlant du policier et Javert se mit à délirer, laissant sa tête claquer à droite et à gauche, murmurant des mots incompréhensibles... Parfois des nombres que Valjean reconnut avec horreur. _La Seine, 24601, la Seine..._

La Seine engloutissait à nouveau l'inspecteur...

La nonne pensa que l'homme allait abandonner son siège et la laisser seule avec le policier. C'était rarement un travail d'homme de gérer un malade. Mais Valjean ne se retira pas et resta farouchement proche de Javert.

Il priait en glissant les perles noires de son chapelet entre ses mains. La nonne le vit et sourit, puis elle joignit ses prières à celles du forçat.

 

Il fallut attendre la nuit pour que Javert sorte de son inconscience. La première chose qu'il vit furent les yeux bleus, ardemment posés sur lui.

« Bonsoir toi, murmura Javert, un pâle sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bonsoir, » répondit Valjean.

La retenue de Valjean, l'absence de caresses et de baisers mirent aussitôt Javert sur ses gardes. Ils n'étaient pas seuls.

« Où est Tamalé ?

\- Il mange avec les hommes, répondit la voix de la Mère Jahouvey.

\- Il a vu la fille ?

\- Inspecteur !, gronda la nonne. Il se repose !

\- C'est vrai, peu importe ! Le rapport est identique aux autres...

\- Calmez-vous ! »

Javert n'arrivait jamais à penser correctement durant une crise. Un brouillard envahissait ses idées. Il détestait cette sensation de partir à la dérive.

« Une chasse à l'homme, murmura Javert. J'étais bon à cela un jour. J'ai chassé le forçat évadé... Le criminel en fuite... Ce devait être des esclaves aussi en fait... Un siège ! Je n'ai jamais été corrompu... »

Javert se mit à rire, puis il ferma les yeux, retenant les larmes qui mouillaient ses paupières, refusant de les laisser couler, d'ajouter la honte à son ignominie.

« Inspecteur !

\- Irréprochable... Quelle connerie !

\- Javert ! S'il-te-plaît ! »

C'était Valjean qui plaidait cette fois. Cela eut le mérite d'obliger le policier à rouvrir ses yeux. Le forçat n'y tint plus, il se leva et vint caresser le front.

« Dieu ! Tu es brûlant !

\- Que m'a-t-on donné ? Je ne me sens pas... »

Javert ne savait pas comment qualifier son état. Il ne souffrait pas, il dérivait et ses pensées n'étaient pas douces.

« Je ne sais pas..., avoua Valjean.

\- Une plante d'ici. Les Indiens l'utilisent pour calmer la douleur. De la coca.

\- Il faudrait me donner du rhum pour faire bonne mesure. Ainsi...

\- Javert !

\- Ainsi je me tairais. »

Javert referma les yeux, plongeant à nouveau dans l'inconscience...mais avant de partir, il murmura :

« Je ne voulais rien d'autre que d'être irréprochable... Mais comment faire quand la loi elle-même est critiquable ? »

Et Javert se tut...

Valjean avait laissé sa main sur le front du policier. Terrifié par cette crise, plus dure que les précédentes.

La Mère Jahouvey força le vieil homme à quitter la cabane et à aller manger. Valjean pensa à sa sœur, il allait refuser catégoriquement puis il songea à la réputation de l'inspecteur... Cela eut plus d'effet que les sermons de la nonne.

A l'extérieur, il faisait nuit. Mais des feux avaient été allumés devant chaque cabane et les esclaves mangeaient. On chantonnait doucement.

En fait, tout était relativement calme. On devait être prudent et discret pour l'inspecteur. Valjean ne savait pas où aller lorsqu'une voix l'appela. Tamalé !

« M. Jean ! Venez !

\- Tamalé ! »

Valjean rejoignit un des feux et s'assit à côté du sergent. Aussitôt une petite négresse lui donna une assiette remplie de viande cuite et de galettes de manioc.

« Comment il va ?

\- Mal, Tamalé. Il est inconscient.

\- La coca lui fera du bien. Il dormira jusqu'à demain et se réveillera reposé.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ce ne sera pas la première fois ! »

Tamalé était assis devant le feu, on était loin du sergent un peu niais de Cayenne. Il paraissait à son aise au-milieu des autres noirs. Des esclaves ? Valjean ne comprenait plus rien.

« Où est-on ? »

Tamalé sourit et répondit, enfin, à la question que se posait depuis si longtemps Valjean.

« Quand mère Jahouvey est venue, elle a fait un village pour les esclaves. Ici ça s'appelle Mana. Elle a fait des cabanes, des champs, des écoles... Elle a tout fait pour les esclaves. Puis, elle a commencé à aider les esclaves marrons.

\- Les aider ?

\- A fuir leur maître. Même fuir le pays.

\- On le sait ?

\- On s'en doute mais on n'a pas de preuves. L'inspecteur était dangereux car il est intelligent mais il a laissé faire. Il n'a jamais capturé d'esclaves marrons sauf ceux qui étaient dangereux.

\- Donc la femme et sa fille ?

\- Namia et Lyala. Le maître a essayé de violer la fille, la mère a préféré fuir la plantation pour la sauver.

\- Seigneur !? Mais il faut arrêter ce monstre ! »

Tamalé Oubayou se mit à rire devant l'innocence et la candeur de ce vieux blanc. Qu'il était loin de la réalité de la vie dans une colonie !

« Un blanc riche ! Jamais la police ne l'arrêtera ! Même Javert ne peut rien contre lui, il n'a rien !

\- La femme peut témoigner !, opposa violemment Valjean.

\- Une esclave en fuite ? Une négresse ! Sa parole a moins de valeur que celle de son maître. Si elle osait se plaindre, c'est même la police qui se chargerait d'elle. Avec soin ! »

Puis Tamalé ajouta, on percevait la tristesse et le dépit dans sa voix.

« Pas Javert. Mais il y a des policiers qui n'hésitent pas. »

_Peut-être un jour, Javert regardera le siège Tembe et comprendra qu'il a fait le bien..._ Valjean pria pour que ce jour arrive de toutes ses forces.

Tamalé entraîna Valjean jusque dans une case libre. Une simple natte, une moustiquaire et il fallut bien dormir. Il le fallut car il était hors de question de quitter la cabane pour rejoindre Javert...

 

 


	64. VEILLE DE DÉPART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce vieux menteur de Jean Valjean... Une vie de mensonges soigneusement tissés. Peut-être ne peut-il pas s'en empêcher ?

Il fallut de nombreuses heures à l'inspecteur Javert pour revenir de son évanouissement. La drogue qu'on lui avait donnée l'avait assommé si longtemps.

Le jour était bien avancé lorsque le gris de brouillard des yeux de Javert réapparut. La fièvre était toujours là, mais elle n’atteignait plus le niveau alarmant de la veille.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Même dans cet état lamentable, Javert reconnut la voix et sourit.

« Mal, avoua-t-il simplement. Je voudrais partir.

\- Nous allons partir dés que tu iras mieux.

\- Non… Je voudrais partir…

\- François ?

\- Est-ce que Montparnasse est sur son territoire ? »

Ce fut une terrible déception pour Valjean. Ainsi Javert en était toujours au même point ?

« Non, il n'est pas sur son territoire, répondit Valjean, la voix lasse.

\- Gueulemer m'a expliqué... C'est Montparnasse qui lui a donné le fiacre... C'est Montparnasse qui lui a donné le surin... C'est Montparnasse qui a guidé sa main...

\- Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? »

Valjean était surpris. Montparnasse n'aurait eu aucun intérêt à jouer ce rôle. Quand il s'agissait de tuer, le jeune homme le faisait. Seul et sans remord.

« Montparnasse ne tue pas de femme ni d'enfant. Gueulemer oui. Il n'a pas voulu se salir les mains.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Gueulemer me l'a dit. Mais je le savais déjà.

\- Comment le sais-tu alors ?

\- Un de mes mouchards m'en a parlé. Il a vu, attendant dans la neige, près du fiacre, Montparnasse. Il était là le salopard. Tout le reste ce ne sont que des conneries.

\- C'est le passé.

\- Mais oui Jean. Mais oui. »

Javert se mit à rire, son souffle sans joie. Il n'avait pas avancé depuis la Seine. Il n'avait pas avancé depuis cette nuit de 1826.

 

Quelques heures encore puis Javert en eut soupé de rester couché. Il se leva et ordonna qu'on rentre à Cayenne.

On se salua avec froideur. Javert s'était rabaissé et corrompu en coopérant avec Mana. Il n'aimait pas cela. Même si...même si Javert avait compris, au fond de lui, que peut-être, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait vraiment œuvré pour la justice et pas seulement pour la loi... Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait choisi une route qui ne lui était pas dictée par la loi... Et c'était la bonne route...

Une nouvelle route...

Enfin, Javert voulait gérer son poste et le transmettre en ordre à Vandomme. Il voulait mettre tout au net avant son départ définitif.

Il voulait aussi vérifier que l'affaire de la rue du Piquet était bien suivie.

On avait trouvé le meurtrier. Un Noir abruti par l'alcool. A la grande joie de la population blanche de Cayenne.

Mais les statistiques étaient une science logique. Il y avait plus de Noirs que de Blancs, donc plus de probabilités que ce fut un Noir qu'un Blanc.

_Logique !_

Ce fut donc un voyage de retour à-travers la forêt assez morose. Tamalé ne disait rien, suivant son chef avec soin, reprenant sa position de subalterne soumis et obéissant. Valjean ne disait rien, observant avec attention la forêt, le paysage, écoutant les cris des oiseaux, des singes. Il se remplissait les yeux de la vue car il savait qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais ici. Ce serait le seul voyage de sa vie.

Javert ne disait rien, perdu dans ses pensées. Mauvaises et sombres.

On arriverait à Cayenne dans la matinée. Il fallut bivouaquer une fois de plus. Et la fièvre continuait à ralentir le policier.

 

Cette fois, dans la forêt, pour cette dernière soirée avant Cayenne, Javert accepta de manger. Il mourait de faim n'ayant pas mangé depuis deux jours. On ne se maintient pas en forme avec de l'eau et de la drogue.

Valjean et Tamalé le regardèrent engloutir plusieurs assiettes de porc et de galettes de maïs avec joie.

« Qu'allez-vous faire à Paris, inspecteur ? »

Le sergent Tamalé était de retour. Gentil et attentionné. Javert eut un sourire ironique.

« Il y a un poste de commissaire à pourvoir en France.

\- Vous allez être commissaire ? »

Tamalé était ébranlé, il ne savait pas.

« J'étais déjà commissaire avant de venir en Guyane, dit fièrement Javert.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? On s'est tous demandé si c'était une mise à pied.

\- Non, une demande officielle de mutation.

\- Vous avez demandé à venir ici ?! Mais pourquoi ? »

Javert avait toujours son sourire et ne répondit pas.  _Pourquoi était-il venu ?_ Ses yeux se posèrent sur Jean Valjean.  _Pourquoi était-il venu ?_ Parce qu'il avait eu peur ! 

Valjean le regardait aussi, intensément. Il avait eu peur. Il était amoureux. Il désirait un homme. Aujourd'hui, c'était fait. Il était damné aux yeux de Dieu et Valjean avec lui. C'était bien la peine d'être venu se cacher à l'autre bout du monde pour être tombé quand même.

Et jamais l'inspecteur Javert ne pourrait l'avouer à quelqu'un.

« Parce que je voulais voir du pays. »

Ce fut la seule réponse que Javert fit. Le sergent Tamalé Oubayou ne fut pas dupe, il sentit le mensonge et en fut surpris. L'inspecteur ne mentait pas, ou si peu. Tamalé avait été bien formé par Javert, il percevait le mensonge maintenant et savait lire les visages. Mais ce qu'il lisait, là, à la lueur du feu, dans cette forêt équatoriale qui n'en finissait pas, il ne pouvait pas le croire. Car ce n'était pas croyable.

Javert, le si fier inspecteur, fixait de ses yeux gris si étincelants le vieil homme à la si belle chevelure blanche. Et les deux hommes se souriaient, tout un discours sans parole passant à-travers leurs yeux.

Le dénommé Jean Valjean était venu sauver son ami. Il avait quitté son pays, bravé l'océan, voyagé pendant trois mois, pour le sauver. Mais était-ce vraiment son ami ? Javert souriait maintenant et son sourire était magnifique.

« Je pense que tu as assez vu du pays, tu ne crois pas ?, demanda le vieillard.

\- Oui, je le crois aussi, répondit l'inspecteur. Commissaire de police à Paris ce n'est pas si mal.

\- Sinon, il te restera la retraite.

\- Pourquoi pas ? »

C'était la première fois que Javert l'envisageait sérieusement. Valjean eut un hochement de tête approbateur.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Tamalé ne dit rien. Abasourdi. Il ne devait pas saisir vraiment ce qui se passait. Ou alors... Ou alors... Mais ce n'était pas possible.

 

Cayenne. Les dernières heures. Le bateau était déjà à quai. Le _Jeanne-Marie_. Javert et Valjean avaient déjà fait monter leurs bagages à bord.

Une dernière soirée avant le départ. On la passa dans Cayenne. Dans le meilleur établissement de la ville...et cet établissement était un bordel de qualité. Où les filles étaient propres et saines, régulièrement visitées par les services de l'Hygiène et de la Police. On y trouvait des négresses, des Indiennes et même des Blanches.

On y parlait toutes les langues. Espagnol, Portugais, Français, Anglais. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Les hommes furent heureux de cette soirée de beuverie.

Javert payait la tournée.

Il fallait une fête de départ digne du chef de police de toute une ville. Une ville considérée comme la capitale de tout un pays.

L'établissement s'appelait _La jolie mulâtre_ et son rhum comptait parmi les meilleurs de Guyane.

Javert payait une seule tournée, la première ! L'inspecteur avait prévenu ses hommes ! Ce soir c'était relâche mais il ne voulait pas encourager à la débauche !

Les filles vinrent chercher un client. Quelle aubaine ! Une troupe d'hommes ! Même si c'étaient des _gads_ ! Et Valjean, qui se tenait un peu dégoûté dans un des larges fauteuils du lupanar, se rendit compte que les officiers de Javert étaient des habitués. Javert n'avait pas eu le choix, il se devait d'agir ainsi !

Les filles s'assirent sur les genoux des policiers, cajolant et minaudant. Tamalé eut un éclat de rire bruyant lorsqu'une petite négresse, de vingt ans à peine, lui parla à l'oreille.

« Après Moina ! D'abord le rhum ! »

Et c'était ainsi pour les autres. Chacun une fille sur les genoux et les caresses commençaient. On faisait boire les filles, riant de les sentir se détendre, on se laissait déshabiller. Bientôt les uniformes étaient ouverts et dévoilaient des torses. Jeunes, musclés... Les officiers de Javert étaient des jeunes hommes ardents et heureux d'une soirée au bordel.

Et Javert !

Javert détonait. Il n'y avait aucune femme assise sur ses genoux, aucune n'essayait de l'approcher d'ailleurs. Il se tenait farouche, sur son siège.

Il souriait, indulgent, buvant son verre de rhum en contemplant ses hommes, impassible. Valjean accepta que l'inspecteur le serve à nouveau.

« Pas de femme ?, demanda un des policiers au vieux forçat.

\- J'ai passé l'âge, sourit Valjean.

\- Vous êtes comme l'inspecteur ?, ajouta un autre.

\- Miguel !, commença Javert, menaçant.

\- Pourquoi il est comment ?

\- Il est en deuil. Pas de femme pour lui. »

Valjean regarda Javert. _En deuil ?_

« Je ne suis pas en deuil, répondit Valjean, mais je suis fidèle. »

Les yeux de l'inspecteur brillaient d'une lueur impressionnante mais il ne dit toujours rien.

« Vous avez une femme ? »

Tamalé avait réagi, surpris. Ainsi il avait mal lu. Il en fut immensément soulagé.

« Je ne suis pas marié, rétorqua Valjean.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle est mariée ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des affaires à raconter dans un bordel !, » lança Valjean en souriant.

On cria, on fit du tapage, les filles voulaient tout savoir de la femme de ce bel homme blanc. Javert attendait, la tête penchée sur le côté, une main glissée dans ses favoris. Dans l'expectative. Amusé de ce que ce vieux menteur de Jean Valjean pouvait bien raconter pour se sortir de cette impasse.

« Elle n'est pas mariée, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous marier.

\- Pourquoi ? »

_Parce que ce n'est pas une femme_ , avait envie de dire Valjean. Javert cacha sa bouche, cacha son sourire.

« Nous appartenons à des mondes trop différents. Cela choquerait et causerait un scandale terrible. Si je lui demandais le mariage... »

_Terrible, non ?_ Javert décala ses doigts et ses lèvres murmurèrent _« oui. »_ Valjean eut ardemment envie de l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Le rhum était très bon. Trop.

« Donc elle vit à Paris et nous nous voyons de temps en temps. Le plus possible. Je voudrais que cela soit plus souvent mais c'est impossible. »

Valjean parlait...sans quitter des yeux Javert. Javert acquiesça. Personne ne remarquait l'échange discret entre les deux hommes.

Ce soir, ils en reparleraient en faisant l'amour. Ce soir, Javert allait tout dire à voix haute. Promesse d'amour, serment éternel. C'était ce que désirait Valjean, non ?

« A quoi elle ressemble ? »

C'était une des filles qui parlait ainsi. Une jeune Noire, sa chemise de nuit vaporeuse était ouverte et dévoilait des seins, petits et dressés comme de jolies poires. Elle osait interroger le vieil homme, assez saoule pour perdre le respect inné du Blanc, la peur du maître. Valjean sourit toujours et répondit :

« Un peu grande peut-être. Des cheveux noirs qui deviennent gris avec l'âge. Mais des yeux magnifiques. »

Cette fois, Javert prit la parole. Il fallait faire taire Valjean, ses hommes étaient peut-être saouls, mais ils n'étaient pas si stupides et ils pouvaient additionner deux et deux.

« Valjean, le bateau part demain à l'aube. Il vaut mieux monter à bord maintenant et laisser ces jeunes gens à leurs jeux. »

On cria de déception mais l'inspecteur avait raison. Comme toujours. Javert se leva et prêta main forte à son compagnon pour l'aider à se lever à son tour.

« Allez, adieu les gonzes et soyez de bons policiers. Je veux des nouvelles de vous ! Et des bonnes.

\- Oui, inspecteur ! »

On se salua et ce fut tout.

Mais Tamalé regardait les deux hommes partir et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Javert était plus grand que Valjean, il avait des cheveux noirs qui grisonnaient, il avait des yeux gris, magnifiques, surtout lorsqu'ils brillaient avec chaleur.

Tamalé se posait des questions et il sut que toute sa vie, il allait s'en poser...

 

Sur le bateau, le _Jeanne-Marie_ , Javert et Valjean avaient chacun leur cabine. Un luxe mais on savait qu'on transportait un commissaire de Paris alors on avait fait un effort pour le loger, lui et son ami, de la meilleure façon possible.

Et puis, il fallait surtout éloigner le policier des autres voyageurs. Le reléguer le plus loin possible. Son perroquet vert, son Amazone, était bruyant au possible et dérangeait tout le monde. Quant au vieux blanc, sa cabine était encombrée de pots de fleurs et même d'un pot avec un Flamboyant d'un mètre !

On décida donc de les cacher dans la soute, loin de tout le monde. Ce qui aurait être vu comme une punition par tout autre voyageur fut vu comme une bénédiction par les deux hommes. Ils étaient seuls, loin de tous, dans un coin tranquille du bateau où personne ne venait. Jamais ! On ne les cherchait pas.

Ils allaient pouvoir se joindre toutes les nuits !

Cette première nuit précédant le voyage en lui-même fut représentative de ce qui devait les attendre durant la traversée.

Javert rejoignit Valjean.

Il laissa Thénard comme chien de garde. Si quelqu'un pénétrait la cabine du policier, le perroquet allait hurler des insanités bien senties et attirer de ce fait l'inspecteur.

Là, les deux hommes se déshabillèrent mutuellement, l'alcool aidant à les désinhiber. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine.

La fièvre était tombée, doucement, au long des derniers jours. Valjean espérait que c'était la dernière crise. Que Paris allait guérir le policier.

Ils s'embrassaient et Javert tentait d'oublier la douleur lancinante présente dans sa poitrine. Les poumons ?

« Que dirais-tu si je te demandais de m'épouser ?, » demanda Valjean, en s'étendant sur Javert.

Le policier, nu, écartait doucement les cuisses pour le laisser s'installer sur lui. Il ne cherchait jamais à prendre une place dominante. C'était toujours Valjean qui initiait leurs jeux amoureux.

« Ma réponse n'a pas été claire ?, répondit Javert, taquin.

\- Non, elle n'a pas été claire. Que dirais-tu ?

\- Je te dirais...oui...

\- François... »

Ils s'embrassèrent puis ils se caressèrent. Doucement. Ils avaient beau être loin de tous, relégués dans la soute, il fallait le calme et le silence dans la cabine.

« Nous allons nous voir souvent, murmura tout à coup Javert. Je te promets que tu ne seras plus seul. Je serais là ! Toujours !

\- Je t'aime !

\- Je sais. »

Quelques heures de folie sur un bateau amarré dans la nuit.

 

 


End file.
